


Slipping- Chinese edition

by wreckageendless



Series: 我室友是吸血鬼 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Devil hunters, M/M, Multi, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 331,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckageendless/pseuds/wreckageendless
Summary: 我是一个艰苦创业热爱生活的恶魔猎人，由于贪小便宜租房，同居的室友竟然是个血统高级的吸血鬼？本来以为能靠猎魔本领耍帅的我却完全打不过他啊！人在屋檐下不得不低头，该从心时要从心，忍一忍海阔天空，等我变强了再来拿室友的悬赏去变得大富大贵好了。话痨从心猎魔人x自闭寡言吸血鬼+全程1V1主bl副bg，为发糖而生受不了了好几次在绿色网站发都被锁章节，头都大了





	1. 吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 由于国内限制和敏感词过多所以只能把完整无删的版本放在这边做存稿，以防某日被查水表删文了（根本就不火的文怎么可能会被查嘛），以及明年不在国内以后可能遇到的各种突发事件  
> 更新时间定于jj发布章节的第二天国内时间中午12:00，日更3000+周三休息一天

　　“……然后能看到海森达奶酪店，从旁边小路进入，嗯。”我看着房东给我的提示，抬头看了一眼亮着明黄色招牌的奶酪店。嗯，和我的姓很像啊，看起来不错的样子。  
　　赶到这个城市已经是下午四点了，又在S城高高低低起伏的山地街区中绕了半天，终于找到了租房所在。大片的绣球簇拥着过道，我只好把装满了东西的箱子抬起，小心翼翼地穿过那片花丛。而锦绣戛然而止，硬底的靴子踏上了荒芜的土地。是我租住的房子到了。  
　　鬼知道房东还是室友怎么想的，不大的花园遍地枯枝，只能从尚未完全死去的花梗上密密麻麻的尖刺看出，这大概是一院子的玫瑰吧。  
　　在S城种玫瑰……该说房东是执念过头还是什么呢，根本就没有成活的可能性吧，还偏偏要种这么多。  
　　房东大叔说室友一般都呆在家里，这个时间他应该在吧。  
　　我按下了门铃，刺耳的铃声让我不禁皱眉。  
　　都什么年代了，怎么还是这种老式的门铃啊！在家有那群老古董也就算了，怎么连跑到这里都还要忍受这种机械门铃的声音啊！  
　　“……你好？”门被打开一道缝，声音的主人甚至吝啬于展示自己的容貌，我只能看见扶着门的修长手指。  
　　屋里似乎很冷。我皱了皱眉，还有那个开门的人，身上沾染着淡淡的血腥味道。  
　　“我是崔斯特·海辛，这栋房子的租客。”暂时还不清楚对方的底细，我决定先自报家门。至少我的家姓已经可以慑服一部分恶魔了。  
　　那只手将门拉开，它的主人侧过身子，给我让出进门的路。那是个有着一头金色长发的青年，穿着松松垮垮的毛衣，被阴影裁剪出的挺拔侧脸苍白如纸。那青年抬眼打量了我片刻，金色的眸子看不清楚情绪。随后他就自顾自的走回房子。  
　　有意思啊。  
　　我把箱子搬进门，一边就地整理着装备，一边观察着这栋房子。窗帘紧闭，光线昏暗，温度偏低，S城特有的带着海风的咸湿空气也吹不透这里，门口早就枯萎的玫瑰花从却在屋内氤氲着香味，裹挟着鲜血的味道。  
　　看来小说里说的没错，真正的主角就是会有遇到奇妙事件的光环；而我，身为恶魔猎人，当然就是会遇见各种恶魔啦。  
　　那个金头发的，没可能不是吸血鬼。这是身为海辛家的猎人的独特感知能力。  
　　怪不得这房子这么便宜，这里的租客怕不是经常失踪。那房东也不是什么好人，怕不是就是为了这个吸血鬼找食物才发布的租房信息。  
　　“喂，你叫什么名字啊？”我把长刀藏好，佩戴在腰间合适快速拔出的位置，又检查着圣水的瓶子有没有就位，一边试图和它聊天。  
　　“……” 它怔了一下，没有回头：“弗拉德·采佩什。”  
　　弗拉德·采佩什……这名字为什么这么熟悉？是不是什么恶魔史上出现过的名字啊？真该死，家族里的其他什么恶魔生理学、魔药学之类的我都算是优等生，但是这种什么恶魔史的，我真的学不下去啊！  
　　管它呢。既然是恶魔，那就没有不除掉的道理。  
　　道具都准备好了，下面好戏开演。  
　　“兄弟，你真够倒霉的，因为来合租的是我。”我将圣经的书页向上抛散。圣水瓶前掷，一个帅气的转身掏枪上膛，将玻璃瓶“砰”的一声打碎，我黑色的长风衣被甩的划过一道漂亮的弧线。玻璃渣向四周溅开，将圣经的书页一页页钉在墙壁上。而圣水以深渊的气息为助燃剂，刚一接触这里的空气就剧烈的燃烧了起来，无温而神圣的火焰点燃了整个地板，火舌肆虐蔓延向那个点儿背的吸血鬼。  
　　“？”这老哥居然还没有弄清楚状况，看着圣水的火焰，望向我，歪着头表示疑问。  
　　什么鬼，这种情况下吸血鬼难道不应该狞笑一声然后凶态毕露大吼着向我扑过来，然后我用海辛家祖传的华丽猎人技术完成狩猎吗！这家伙怎么竟然有点呆……萌？  
　　我摆着刚刚举枪的姿势有点尴尬，为了掩饰我只好转了转枪，瞄准那个歪着头不明所以的金毛吸血鬼：“死吧，恶魔。”  
　　我学着烧包老爸每次开枪处决恶魔前必然会露出的风骚微笑，瞥了一眼被我打磨过的白色枪身，默念着上面有一行用飞扬缭乱的花体刻下的铭文：  
　　“凡有的，还要加给他，叫他丰足有余。”  
　　扳机扣动，被精心设计削减过的后坐力让我兴奋。此刻，我看着那个略显瘦削的身影的眼神中，应该满是怜悯吧。  
　　那个叫弗拉德的家伙面无表情，好像伸手接住了什么东西。  
　　嗯？  
　　我刚刚是开枪了吧？  
　　那这个吸血鬼怎么什么反应都没有？  
　　弗拉德手心翻向地面，一个银色的小东西掉到地上，发出金属碰撞的悦耳声音。是我的银子弹。  
　　“别……”那吸血鬼开口，疯涨的肾上腺素和紧绷的神经让我下意识的开出第二枪。它又是轻描淡写的接住我的子弹，这次它找到了垃圾桶，把子弹丢了进去。  
　　会减速子弹的能力吗？我迅速拔出后腰的长刀，向它俯冲过去。铭刻着驱魔咒语的刀刃割过野草一样的火焰，将刀尖灼烧得通红，单手持刀斜向上挥出一道炽热的弧。弗拉德侧身闪过这一击，而我正好能够脚腕发力，顺着长刀的轨迹画满一个圆，双手合力把刀从它头顶劈下。  
　　这个角度，它避不开的。  
　　果然，伴随着烤肉一般的滋滋声，赤红的刀刃削下它……的毛衣袖子？？  
　　而弗拉德就这样低下头去看那只被我割坏的袖子，毛衣下苍白的皮肤被烧得起了一片泡，以及被驱魔的咒语划得鲜血淋漓。  
　　这家伙……这家伙好像还挺厉害的啊，居然只伤到这么一点点吗？  
　　可是当它再次抬起头时，它原本金色的眸子骤然变得血红，突然爆发的速度让那对红眸在火光中留下一道尾迹，战斗的本能让我平举起长刀护住胸口。紧接着用作抵挡的刀面狠狠地撞上我的胸膛，高速和大力把我顶向背后的墙壁，脑袋被撞的失神了片刻，眼前一黑。  
　　不好，不能失神，我本能的念着家里教的强行清明神志的咒语，刚一恢复视线，就看到暴突的尖牙猛地向我袭来，随即侧颈被穿透的剧痛都对我宣告着这个突然爆发的战役的结束——以我的落败。  
　　崔斯特·海辛，大名鼎鼎的海辛家传人，居然要死在一个不知名的吸血鬼手里吗？体力和集中力随着血液被吸取也从我的身体里急速流走，剧烈的头疼和胸闷让我不能自已地软下膝盖。  
　　不知名……采佩什……  
　　等等！这好像，这好像并不是什么不知名的吸血鬼吧！这个姓是在Old Hunter悬赏榜上前几名的、带着好多个0的那位暗影之王德古拉的姓吧？  
　　我去，早知道不这么莽了。在因为失血过多完全昏厥之前，我只能想到这么多了。  
　　*****  
　　好凉啊。后背好痛。  
　　侧颈大动脉那里也好痛。  
　　虽然海辛家一直训练孩子们要适应疼痛以适应和恶魔的战斗，这点疼痛比起在家里的训练时候也算不上什么，但我就是喜欢说好痛。  
　　这时候崔西就会鄙视地朝我翻白眼。不知道我这次不告而别那丫头会不会又气的小脸通红呢？  
　　我不告而别……我……  
　　我突然惊醒，之前战斗的片段涌入脑海，最终结束于被那个吸血鬼打败并啃食。  
　　我去摸脖子一侧，伤口还没愈合，牙印清晰，指尖刚碰到的时候那里的皮肤因为疼痛抽搐着。还好没有恢复如初，说明我并没有被转化。不过血倒是止住了，多亏了家传的容易自愈的体质。  
　　“……别乱打碎玻璃。”弗拉德慢吞吞的声音突然响起，我警觉的回头，发现他正蹲在地上，一手拿着垃圾桶，一手在捡着圣水瓶子的玻璃碎片。见我注意到了他，他也扭过头，认真的看着我，然后继续慢吞吞的说：“别乱丢纸屑。”  
　　我看着他把几乎烧成灰烬的圣经残页也捡进垃圾桶。  
　　“大，大哥，”这家伙很强，我琢磨了一下称呼，试探的问道，“德古拉·采佩什，和你什么关系啊？”  
　　“……”他沉吟片刻，说道，“我父亲。”  
　　我的上帝？？他是德古拉的儿子，那就是说他是第二代吸血鬼？那我刚刚的行为岂不是像幼儿园学生试图解积分问题一样不自量力了？这种血统的吸血鬼，怕不是要海辛家出一个小组才能来围捕的。天哪，他还是我的合租室友，刚刚该不会给这位爷留下了什么不友好的印象了吧？该从心的时候还是该从心的，中国人说君子报仇十年不晚，此时忍气吞声，为的是来日的大富大贵——等我变强了，肯定能把弗拉德那份好多个0的赏金拿到，从此成为一代传奇恶魔猎人，像我爸那样。  
　　所以现在该讨好还是该讨好的。我自觉地开始和弗拉德一起收拾刚刚被我弄得满目疮痍的房间，把“碎玻璃”、“纸屑”都好好地收进垃圾桶。  
　　这家伙，倒是安静的很。这让我有点浑身不舒服，总想找点话聊聊。  
　　“那个，弗拉德？”我试着和他套近乎，就只叫了他的名字，看起来他也没有什么不适和反感，我就继续说了下去：“刚刚……你怎么留了我一命？”  
　　明明我已经对他起了杀意，即使这样这只吸血鬼居然还没有直接把我吸干，让人费解。  
　　“如果你死了……我又得一个人付房租了……”  
　　……  
　　这是什么肤浅的理由，完全不符合你那个高贵神秘的姓好吗！  
　　“而且……”他又慢慢的开口。  
　　我的天哪，这家伙说话得让人急死，但是我又不敢不认真听他说。  
　　“我们可以……联机打游戏……”他指了指我打开的背包，里面马里奥主题的NS包露出一角。  
　　如果我活在一本漫画书里，那我的头顶此刻肯定是一丛一丛的往外冒问号。这是传说中的第二代吸血鬼，血族中的贵族该说的话吗？注意一下自己的身份和形象啊！  
　　“我收好了……”弗拉德起身，把垃圾袋扎好口，向门外走去。我手足无措地起身，发现地板上还有个闪闪发光的小东西。我弯腰捡起，是之前白枪射出的银弹，由大十字架熔炼成的银质弹头并没有报废，重新组装下底火和□□应该还能勉强用用，毕竟大十字架银弹贵着呢，我一个人在外可得省着点用。  
　　这么说起来……  
　　“喂，弗拉德，你垃圾丢哪里了？”  
　　“垃圾箱……”  
　　我一个箭步夺门而出，冲向最近的垃圾箱，我还有一个银弹还在垃圾袋里呢，可不能就这么奢侈的浪费了啊。


	2. 妹妹

　　“……这是我的房间。”弗拉德带我上了二楼，指着距离楼梯最近的那个房间说道。我微微偏头往里看了看，意外的很整洁，和喜欢穿宽松衣服的弗拉德的风格不太像。  
　　跟着他走到了隔壁屋，他顿住脚步：“这是你的。”我拖着箱子进屋，四下打量着。不知道是房东有心还是弗拉德有心，所有的家具都被罩上了白布，这样有新人入住的时候不至于落满灰尘不易打扫。弗拉德应该是看我没什么别的事了，也没多说什么，准备转身离开。  
　　“弗拉，”有些事情其实我还想问问他，事关生死存亡：“这房子这么便宜，是因为我要给你提供粮食吗？”侧颈处的咬伤仍然隐隐作痛，如果真的是要当成血袋活下去的话，那我拼尽崔斯特·海辛这个名字的荣耀也要……也要从心的卑微的活下去嘛。人嘛，活着比什么都重要。  
　　他背对着我，摇了摇头。  
　　“那你刚刚为什么突然咬我？”其实弗拉这家伙似乎没有显露出恶魔形态的时候还是挺好讲话挺安静的一个小伙，我就大着胆子问道。  
　　“圣水的伤……要立刻治疗……”我已经习惯了他一次只会连着说一两个单词的语速了，耐着性子听他解释，“治疗需要血液……”  
　　大概了解了。所以其实如果没被我攻击到的话，他也不会选择主动攻击我？  
　　还是第一次遇到这样的吸血鬼。没准这就是二代的高贵之处？  
　　“那你不会再拿我填饱肚子了吧？”以防万一，我还是小心翼翼地想确认一下。  
　　不知道为什么，这次他并没有回答，只是拖着拖鞋走出我的房间。  
　　喂喂这沉默是什么意思啊？就是到了万不得已的时候我是储备粮的意思是吗？这种随时要被吸血鬼室友取食的感觉还真丢恶魔猎人的脸呢。  
　　算了，至少有地方安顿下来，可以好好想想之后的事情了。  
　　我把行李从箱子中拿出，各类物件都布置好，翻开了我的笔记本电脑，输入熟悉的Old Hunter的网址。  
　　深渊力量在人间蔓延开来后，人们已经逐渐认识到了恶魔们的真实存在。但是最初真正能够对抗深渊的恶魔猎人的数量却并没有那么多，如海辛家，多是家族传承的猎魔技艺。但是当赏金猎人越来越多，也随着网络的普及，名为Old Hunter的猎人网站应运而生，提供了发布委托和承接委托的平台，甚至几个猎人家族都集体让所有成员注册了账号。  
　　刚输入Trizzt.Helsing 的账户名时，我突然想起，如果我再用原来的账号承接任务赚取赏金，肯定会被家里人发现我的所在地，再过来把我抓回去的。而且这里还有个弗拉德，他们肯定不会放过他。  
　　嗯？我为什么要关心起那个吸血鬼了？  
　　那就只能注册一个新号了吗……我现在怎么像是玩游戏然后被封号的感觉，让人不爽。看着新账号只有可怜的Lv.1，真的好怀念我那个快90级的有海辛家族专属VIP勋章的猎人账号啊！  
　　只能先接接低等级的委托把等级升上去了。我把那些看上去不那么烦的、报酬还可以的委托都加入申请，然后关上了电脑。  
　　鬼使神差的，我想去看看弗拉德在做什么。  
　　悄咪咪地背靠着墙，想要转到隔壁的门口。为了防止被这个二代吸血鬼发现，我甚至运用了家传的静步。  
　　弗拉德的房间里，一个大屏的电视正亮着，画面里是两个小人在打网球。  
　　好神秘啊，这个吸血鬼王子居然会喜欢看运动比赛？我好奇地探头去看，发现弗拉德正专心致志地盯着屏幕，右手握着一个白色的手柄，不时的做出挥击的动作。  
　　这是在……用WIIU玩打网球？？  
　　我连忙跑回自己屋。一定是我的打开方式有什么不对吧，一定是这样的吧。  
　　然后我试图重新打开我的吸血鬼室友。  
　　弗拉德房间的电视关着，他靠在沙发上安安静静的看书。暖橘色的灯光将他垂落的金发发丝映照得发亮，背光勾勒出他精致挺拔的侧脸，又点亮了他长长的睫毛。他……真好看啊。但却像是被埋葬在骨灰里的大理石雕塑——没有温度的完美，并且落满了孤独和死亡。  
　　我摇了摇头，我看他看的太入神了，甚至有一种莫名的情绪在心底蔓延。  
　　是猎人对于最终要落入口袋的猎物的自信吗？我自信地想着。  
　　“崔斯……”弗拉德突然想起的声音打破了我对于美好未来大富大贵的幻想，我不得不集中精力，小心翼翼地听他说话。  
　　他似乎有点踌躇，修长的手指放在合上的书皮上，食指轻轻点着书皮：“我们……一起打网球？”  
　　你说什么？  
　　所以你刚刚，那认真读书的美好吸血鬼贵族的形象是装给谁看？你其实是个游戏上瘾的自闭宅男吧？  
　　但是我接受。  
　　我这样做就是为了讨好他，取得他的信任，好为未来的斩首行动铺垫，才不是因为我也想玩游戏，更不是因为我想和他一起玩游戏。  
　　毕竟家里管得严，从来不让孩子玩什么电子游戏，有这时间不如好好去研究研究恶魔学、或者训练一下猎魔技巧什么的。后来孩子们长大了，没那么多教条约束；可那孩子再也找不到，能够陪他一起走上他真正想要的人生道路的人。  
　　弗拉的孤独，是一个人生活在一间大房子里；而那孩子即使是和一群人生活在一间大房子里，也还是像一个人一样孤独。  
　　不同的是弗拉可以选择保持沉默，自闭地躲在人海的珊瑚礁底部；但那孩子还有整个家族的荣耀要承担，在露出海面的那一刻，必须要让自己闪着光，带着神秘莫测的淡泊微笑。  
　　但我知道那不是我想要的，所以才会出逃。  
　　然后遇到弗拉德这个可怜鬼，竟然就生出了同一类人的认同感。  
　　我在想什么，我该不会真的就因为一起打游戏就被这个可恶的吸血鬼收买了吧？对恶魔可不能抱有任何美好的想象啊，快醒醒啊年轻的海辛！  
　　“哈哈。”耳旁传来一声轻笑，我把眼珠子滑到眼角偷偷的看弗拉，他那张好看的死人脸竟然有了一瞬间的笑容，随后又抚平了波纹。  
　　“你笑什么？”  
　　“嗯……”他应该是又想到了刚刚让他忍俊不禁的事情，扯了扯嘴角：“刚刚……你的表情狰狞得滑稽……”  
　　其实弗拉这家伙，不那么死气沉沉时候的样子，也还是有点讨喜的。  
　　*****  
　　漫长的旅行，真是好久没有睡得这么舒坦了，让本猎人的双脚也能放个假。  
　　这房子不知道为什么始终有着一股淡淡的玫瑰香味，明明门外是一地枯萎的玫瑰尸体。我拉开厚重的窗帘，迎接S城微凉的晨光。院子里的应该是弗拉德，他用一身黑衣把自己裹得严严实实，穿着海绵宝宝的明黄色拖鞋，拎着水壶，在认真地为每一个死去的玫瑰浇水。  
　　吸血鬼的想法还真是猜不透。不管他，今天还有很多烦人的低级委托要跑呢。  
　　不过确实是很久没做过低级委托了，没想到有这么多不靠谱的委托，也亏得Old Hunter能审核通过。什么厕所总是有滴水的声音，我带着大包小包的东西准备彻底除灵，结果一看只是水管坏了；家里的盐突然无故变黑，我又以为是出现了什么恶灵，调查后发现不过是男主人抽烟时候误把存盐的罐子当了烟灰缸。  
　　真正需要驱除低级灵的也并不是没有，然而除灵完成后那家主人却说我把家里弄得到处都是垃圾和污渍，我还当了半天的清洁工帮他家打扫干净。更不必说帮一个高中生除灵后被他家长当成骗子赶出家门的事情了，还好那个高中生还算有良心没给我打差评。  
　　唉，生活不易，创业艰辛啊。体会了一把人间疾苦，我也开始有点同情那些单打独斗白手起家的恶魔猎人们了。  
　　等着报酬到账的通知的时候无聊的在Old Hunter的主页瞎逛，看到了熟悉的家徽——“海辛成功关上G岛深渊裂缝。”  
　　嗯？这是我离家出走之后他们进行的任务吗？我点进那个标题，上面对整个海辛歌功颂德，赞美得仿佛耶稣再世。我无意去看那些刻意修饰的辞藻，直接拉到最后，果然如同以往一样，列出了参与这次行动的猎人名单，进行高调表扬。  
　　除了这次没有我的名字，其他几个还都是熟悉的名字啊。  
　　我拨打了那个熟悉的电话。  
　　“崔西·海辛。”她果然还是接电话接的很快，电话那头传来崔西熟悉的声音，一如既往的没什么温度。  
　　我深呼吸准备了一下如何开口：“嘿，极地之旅怎么样！”  
　　她几乎是瞬间就挂断了电话，没有一点犹豫的。  
　　我只好再厚着脸皮拨过去，这次她按下了接听，但是什么都没有说。我放软了语调：“挂什么电话啊，问候一下都不行吗？”  
　　“你在哪？”  
　　“我不在国内了，所以说了位置你这个地理白痴也不懂。”怎么说着说着又像是要吵架一样，我都快忘了给崔西打电话本来是想做什么的了，“你怎么样？这次G岛的任务危险吗？有没有受伤？”  
　　她似乎是嗤笑了一声：“托你的福。”  
　　真是的，要不是她的语速和口音，我真要以为自己是在和女版的弗拉德对话了，每次都几个单词几个单词的往外蹦，和刚学会说话的孩子有什么区别。  
　　“嗯……那，父亲母亲呢？”我犹豫片刻，还是问出了最想问的问题。  
　　崔西似乎是怔了片刻，随后声音略微低了一些：“有我在。”  
　　她大概是想说有她在所以我不用担心的意思？真的麻烦，老要猜测她想说什么。  
　　“开会。”她突然说道，应该是她那边有家里人喊她去开行动的总结会议吧。“这是你的号码？”  
　　“是啊是啊，”到了临要挂断电话的时候我却突然发现有很多想说的，就一股脑全都说了出来：“我知道我这样很不负责，会很辛苦你，所以……有什么事再找我就好，你知道我虽然经常吊儿郎当的，但论实力和帅气我可是不输给鬼泣里的但丁啊！”  
　　“我可是你哥。”我几乎是笑着说完，听着她又二话不说挂断了电话。  
　　拉开窗帘让S城的阳光拥抱着我，和好久没说过话的家人通话的感觉还真不错。我看到那个固执的吸血鬼又在楼下浇花，固执地裹着黑衣对抗阳光，那些玫瑰也固执地绝不起死回生。  
　　“叮~叮”电脑传来网页的提示音，应该是委托单被确认的信息到了。  
　　“编号903142的委托已经完成，报酬将会在72个工作日内发送到指定的账户。”  
　　“猎人等级提升至Lv. 10.”


	3. 新手任务（1）

　　“猎人等级提升至Lv. 10.”  
　　啊，我终于十级了吗！今天真是个好日子，我兴奋地开始浏览猎人等级10~20可以承接的委托，应该总算不会再接那些跑腿的任务了吧。但愿吧。  
　　有了有了。就在S城外的一个农场，农场主一开始以为是什么野兽袭击了自家的奶牛，后来发现自己的妻子神秘消失，儿子也在一周之后的一天晚上之后消失不见了。但是他在睡觉的时候经常会听到指甲刮擦门板的声音，还有总以为妻子回来了的错觉。  
　　“所以，你觉得有鬼。”我承接委托之后决定跑到现场调查情况。  
　　“是这样的……”农场主只把门打开一条缝，瑟瑟缩缩地躲在门后面，只露出半边脸看着我。整栋房子的窗户都被木板从里面钉死，账单和报纸在门口塞了一地，农场里的牲畜尸体发出腐烂的味道。  
　　我皱着鼻子：“发生这样的事情多久了？”  
　　“一周之前，我找过附近教堂的神父，神父说我的儿子已经成了幽灵，又用圣水除了灵……但是这种现象并没有好转，我甚至夜里会梦见我妻子，说着她好饿，说我们的儿子也好饿，日夜煎熬……”  
　　“所以你想到了找恶魔猎人？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我说，所以你想到了去Old Hunter网站上发除魔的委托，对吗？”我放缓了语速，重复地问道。  
　　“我没有……我其实并不会使用网络啊……”  
　　我心下一惊。难怪这个农场主一开始对我的到来感到十分惊讶，并且到目前为止都没有想要邀请我踏进家门的意思。  
　　“不是你？你家里还有其他人吗？”我尽量让自己显得和蔼一点，想着能有什么办法证明自己不是坏人。  
　　“我家里只有我们夫妻和我们的孩子，前两天我家的狗也死了。”他从门缝里抬头看了看天色，紧张地说：“晚上就要到了，你如果是好人的话就快回家吧。”  
　　那怎么行，见义勇为是每个恶魔猎人义不容辞的责任。我只好按着门板不让他关门：“听着，我是恶魔猎人，我可以帮你除魔——”  
　　“我怎么相信你？”  
　　我翻了翻白眼：“你那个神父帮你驱魔用的圣水，还有吗？你要不相信的话对我用用不就知道了。”不管那个神父是用了真的受过祝福的圣水还是什么假冒伪劣产品，先消除这个农场主对我的怀疑就行。  
　　他考虑了一下，随后眼神坚定，对我点了点头：“你等着。”便回屋去了，还不忘记关了门。  
　　现在的人啊，防备心理也太强了。我长得这么人畜无害，还自带海辛家世代除魔的一身正气，有什么好防备的。  
　　“噗！”一大盆水从我头顶盖了下来，健康如我都在微凉的海风里猛地打了个哆嗦。  
　　“你真的不是恶魔啊！”农场主拎着盆，这才露出了欣慰的表情，打开了门：“请进请进。”  
　　我……要是以前的我早就一口脏话骂出来了。我捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，把长风衣脱了下来。  
　　“请问，这里是皮尔斯农场吗？”伴随着熟悉的咔哒咔哒的脚步声，一个弱弱的声音从身后传来。  
　　“你又是谁！”皮尔斯又吓得把门掩了起来，还对我命令道：“猎人先生，她是恶魔吗？”  
　　我无奈地转身。其实海辛家是有侦测深渊大致气息的能力的，但是由于和弗拉德那个高等吸血鬼住在一起，我自己身上也沾染了高浓度的深渊气息，这种能力反而被削弱了。站在我身后的是个不高的女生，戴着阔边的帽子，穿着长风衣和及膝长靴。  
　　这装束……也是海辛家的人？  
　　为了致敬第一任家主范海辛，海辛家的猎人在外出执行任务的时候被规定了服装，尤其是特制的长靴，在鞋底钉有金属板，但是又制作成舒适方便跋涉和行动的内里。如此，家里的猎人们在外行动时会发出特殊的脚步声，只是其他人可能不太能分辨。又多亏于金属板上铭刻的咒文，仅仅用踩踏攻击也能对恶魔造成伤害。不过由于有时候需要安静地狩猎，为了不让这出风头的脚步声干扰，海辛又发明了静步的技能，可惜战斗中没法分心使用。  
　　我虽然不再用属于海辛的账号出任务，但我特别喜欢自家做的鞋，所以今天又穿着了。  
　　还好刚才没有多动症乱踏步，要不然这姑娘肯定能听出来。  
　　“皮尔斯大叔，我太菜了，你也用圣水泼她来验证一下吧。”但是刚刚被泼水的怨气还没消呢，总不能只有我一个人湿淋淋的。  
　　而且为什么会有第二个承接委托的人？我本来以为不会遇见别人，就没有刻意隐藏自己海辛家的装备了  
　　那姑娘皱着眉看着我，还挺有礼貌地没有指责我什么，只是干脆地对农场主说：“我叫克里斯·海辛，您一定知道海辛家的，我是海辛家的恶魔猎人，前来为您驱魔。”  
　　这措辞……我在一旁听得都想为她的态度鼓掌再打五星好评了。看她的年龄像是高中生，这个年纪还在做10~20级的任务应该是很远房的亲戚了，没想到我们家的基层服务工作做得这么棒，连服务台词都一套一套的。  
　　“请进请进，两位猎人。”那农场主听到海辛的时候似乎长舒了一口气，连忙让我们进门。原来这个姓这么有用的吗？你就不怕是个恶魔顶着我家的名字？  
　　本就被钉起来的窗户，室内昏暗的灯光和一股子发霉的味道让环境更加压抑。他让我们坐到餐桌旁，还热心地问需不需要晚饭。  
　　“不用了，谢谢。”克里斯标准地微笑道，我甚至还没来得及开口。姐妹，我还没吃呢，能不能考虑一下同事或者说你亲戚家大哥的感受啊？  
　　“那个我……”我像个学生一样举手，试图要点吃的。  
　　“您晚上可以安心的睡觉，把自己关在屋子里，一切由我们解决，祝您好梦，晚安。”克里斯打断了我索要食物的话。  
　　皮尔斯农场主连忙点头：“好，好，有你们这样的恶魔猎人能主动帮助我们真是太好了。”然后头都不回地上了楼，“砰”的一声传来了关门的声音。我还听见了他把门反锁了。  
　　克里斯深呼吸，又长长地出了一口气。我看见她摆在膝盖上的拳头握紧了又松。这丫头这么紧张做什么？原本还打算好好问责一下晚饭的事情，感觉她像个新手，还是算了。  
　　“我说，”我掏出一颗口香糖嚼着，“这委托是我接的。”  
　　克里斯看着我的眼神微微不解：“嗯……怎么了？”  
　　“我接了的委托，海辛小姐你怎么能接的？”  
　　她掏出手机，调出委托界面给我看：“这个委托，是三个人的合作委托呢。”  
　　哇！我都没想到这么简单的任务居然还需要三个人完成？当时看着酬金丰厚，又是S城附近就直接点了承接，根本没想过这么多钱还要三个人平分！  
　　行吧行吧……我把口香糖用纸包着黏到鞋底，防止一会行动起来被克里斯发现了身份：“你很紧张？”  
　　“我还是第一次不跟家里人一起出任务……”她咬了咬嘴唇，褪去刚刚标准的服务式伪装，脸微微一红。要是崔西也有这么小女生的行为就好了，整天冷着个脸，行动起来干净利落，一点都不可爱。  
　　“没事，我是熟练工。”我笑着安慰她，“你在一旁看着就行，或者你去保护委托人，也要保护好你自己。”  
　　我起身伸展了一下四肢，盘算着像长刀、双枪之类的明显有海辛特色的武器肯定不能拿出来，那就只能用用匕首和短刀吧：“开始吧。”  
　　“我们不等第三个队友了么？”克里斯问道。  
　　“少来一个人，最后结算就是我们两个分报酬，不好吗？”我想着克里斯是个萌新，就没有提到关于农场主并不是委托人的事情。这次就当是带着亲戚家小孩升级了吧。  
　　她看着我胸有成竹的样子似乎也微微放心了些：“可能有点不太厚道吧……不知道你怎么称呼？”  
　　“叫我弗拉德就好。”崔斯特的名字她可能知道，于是我随口报了个名字。  
　　“这名字，不像猎人，倒是像个吸血鬼。”克里斯低头笑道。  
　　我……我怎么下意识报的是我那个吸血鬼室友的名字？算了不管了，能蒙混过关就行。抬眼看了一下钟，竟然都晚上八点多了。这种没有窗户的房子真的很难让人感觉到时间的存在。为了速战速决，我让克里斯去楼上看着委托人，这样我更容易放开手脚工作。  
　　“诶呀！”楼梯间传来克里斯的惊呼，我连忙凑过去看看发生了什么，她只是靠在墙边揉着脚踝：“这楼梯有点难上，我竟然摔到了。”看到我都赶了过来，她低着头脸红道：“也可能是我有点紧张吧，给家族丢人了呢……”  
　　安慰过克里斯，我继续回到餐厅。  
　　让我仔细想想。先是牲畜大量死了，接着是妻子和儿子的消失，单单农场主幸免于难，再然后就是神父驱灵之后家里的狗也死了。  
　　似乎有什么不太对劲？  
　　那个神父虽然有点不靠谱，但是我能在房子周围感受到神圣力量的结界存在。按理说低等恶魔并不能越过这种强度的结界。  
　　尸体没有恶魔化，那应该不是狼人或者僵尸。我把低级恶魔归了归类，这次作祟的应该只能是食尸鬼或者低等的吸血鬼。不论是二者中的哪一个，都会是那种能被血腥气味吸引的捕食者。我用短剑将手心划开，搓了搓手掌，让鲜血涂上两只手，然后径自躺倒到地板上，放缓呼吸假寐。  
　　让捕食者以为我就是一个不够警觉的散发着美妙气息的猎物吧。  
　　闭上眼睛，就能感受到更多的声音。门外有风卷起树叶，树叶洒落尘埃，尘埃落在路面，路面被一个脚步声惊醒。  
　　即使窗户都被钉死，还是突然“呼”地吹来一阵风，直接把挂灯吹灭，留下个架子摇摇晃晃，和木板连接处的铁链发出稀碎的吱呀声，昏暗的光线也变得游离不定。  
　　没想到是定力这么差的家伙，这么快就忍不住了吗。


	4. 新手任务（2）

　　农场的空气充满了动物粪便和尸体腐烂的味道，此刻却悠悠带进一缕不属于我的血液的血腥味，像是沉淀了很久的红宝石。  
　　空气的温度骤然暴降，胸口的压迫感剧烈增加。我看着我呼出来的团团白气，渐渐觉得有点不太对劲。这种深渊气息的浓度，怎么都快赶上家里那个二代吸血鬼了？肌肉逐渐收紧，我暗暗记着放有长刀的背包位置。这种实力的恶魔，可不是那种，能让我用不称手的武器轻松过关的玩具，暴露身份和保命相比，当然是活着更重要。  
　　集中精神，把所有杂音和气息摒除在外，我开始专心致志地捕捉那个恶魔的踪迹。  
　　来了。  
　　它速度好快！  
　　几乎是刚定位到它的一瞬间，它就飞掠到了我的身前。我将早就握在手里的银质匕首掷出，准备反手直接去抽不远处的长刀。  
　　可还未完全抽出，我的手腕就被一个冰凉似铁的东西钳住！  
　　扑面而来的是一股纯粹而干净的香味，我竟然突然想到了自家楼下那一片死去多时的玫瑰花。这种气势的恶魔，可不像是10~20级的猎人能够应付的来的，到底是出了什么问题？  
　　“……”我听见一声轻轻的叹息，脸上刮过头发一样的细丝，它似乎正低头看着我的脸。  
　　不过，这声音竟然有点熟悉？  
　　“崔斯特？……”  
　　“弗拉德？”我不可置信地起身，差点撞到俯身的弗拉徳。我刚准备大喊大叫，想到克里斯还在楼上，又降低了音量：“你跑来做什么的？”  
　　黑暗里他眼中的红光一闪而过，恢复成往日的浅金色：“我……承接了皮尔斯农场的委托……”  
　　虽然有很多疑问，比如为什么这家伙居然也会注册了Old Hunter的账号并且做一个恶魔猎人，但考虑到委托人和克里斯也许能听见我们的对话，我就暂时没有开口询问。简单地给弗拉德说明了一下目前的情况，他也是看报酬丰厚并且就在离家不远处才接下这个委托，和我一样没有注意到这是个合作任务。  
　　“你怎么看？”有这个吸血鬼大少爷的大腿抱，我也有些懒得出力了，坐在地板上就把之前的分析说给他听，直接让他来考虑。  
　　“……”他看了一眼我手心的伤口，又收回渴望的视线：“那你……继续当诱饵吧……”  
　　我点点头，将沾满了鲜血的双手平摊在膝盖上，注意到弗拉德强行撇开视线，用双手捂住了自己的鼻子。  
　　我不自禁的笑出了声：“你在干嘛？”  
　　弗拉德的声音由于鼻子被堵住，听起来闷闷的：“你的味道……太诱人了……”  
　　他的动作简直像是个小男孩，强行用自己的意志克制自己想要吃零食的欲望。我居然莫名觉得有点可爱。仔细一想不对啊，我可不就是那个零食吗。刚冒到嘴角的笑容又苦了下来。  
　　“你有没有发现……一个问题。”安静了片刻，弗拉德突然开口道，“为什么那些牲畜，或者家养的狗……都是死了呢？”  
　　听着他缓缓地说话，我并没有觉察到哪里不对劲：“有恶魔作祟，怎么可能不死啊？难道应该变得活蹦乱跳身体倍棒？”  
　　他继续慢吞吞地说：“可是……农场主的妻子和儿子……是消失了啊……”  
　　“消失又怎样？”我拿指节叩着地板，“有什么不对——”  
　　不对。  
　　这个农场之所以被腐臭淹没，正是因为那些死去的家畜们的尸体在自然中腐败。也就是说这次的捕食者并非那种吃饭不吐骨头的类型。但是农场主的妻子和孩子仅仅只是消失，也似乎并没有尸体的痕迹。  
　　“你是说这家女主人和孩子的消失另有隐情？”  
　　弗拉德没有说话，只是面无表情地看着我，应该默认着我的推理。  
　　我对于他这种自觉给我面子、让我说台词出风头的行为表示非常赞赏，于是我自信满满地笑了笑：“但是农场主本人这么久却始终相安无事。”  
　　“——你在怀疑农场主皮尔斯？可是，即使我现在侦测恶魔气息的能力被你这家伙干扰得有所削减，也还不至于无法分辨出是人还是恶魔吧？”  
　　而且过了这么久，如果是低等的嗜血类恶魔，早就该被我的鲜血味道勾引出来了。看来情况有变，我一开始可能过于莽撞了。既然诱饵并不能奏效，我就只好先把手上的伤口包扎起来，为后面可能的战斗做好准备。反正不管遇到什么，莽就完事了。这次的委托肯定是分级出了问题，但也不会越到太高的等级，以我的水平还是能够无伤过的。  
　　实在实在不济的话，不是还有弗拉德嘛。  
　　“弗拉，你去房子外面看看有没有其他威胁吧。”我起身，把长刀收好，打开手电筒：“如果出现在屋子里面，那么我来解决。”有那个神父留下的神圣气息，我就可以轻轻松松地划水了。  
　　弗拉德好看的金色眼睛审视着我，他似乎犹豫了一下，皱着眉问道：“你确定？”  
　　被他看得感觉脸上痒痒的，我拿手蹭了蹭鼻子，遮盖掉不知道为什么失控翘起的嘴角：“是的，就这样。”  
　　他倒是干净利落，朝我点了点头，就起身走出门外。  
　　他关上门的那一刻，铺天盖地的恶秽气息骤然向我汹涌袭来，这种对于深渊气息突然爆发的感知到让我有种作呕的感觉。  
　　因为刚刚是属于弗拉德的干净纯粹的深渊气息在我身边，并且太过浓烈，竟然一直遮掩住了这农场里真正恶灵的痕迹。  
　　怪不得那家伙要问我确定不确定！他的话应该早就判断出作祟的脏东西藏在屋子里了，所以才能二话不说地去守护屋子外头。  
　　和这个吸血鬼一起出来狩猎真的是太麻烦了，我在业界名列前茅的恶魔感知力简直没什么用武之地了。才不想再有下一次。  
　　不过奇怪的是，入夜之前似乎并没有这样强烈的味道啊。该死，之前光顾着和弗拉德说话，我都忘了楼上还有个委托人和萌新克里斯了，那孩子的水平估计并不足以应付眼前的形势啊。我背起背包冲进楼梯间，二楼的灯不知道为什么并没有开，或者说不知道什么时候被人关上了，反正肯定不会是克里斯做的。  
　　“海辛小姐，你在哪儿？”我大声的问道，一边手电在四下照着看看能不能找到什么。并没有人回应我，我又差点被那粗制滥造的楼梯绊倒——这家的楼梯做的也太不适合人走了，别说是之前克里斯摔到，连我都差点出丑。  
　　二楼走道也确实并没有人，克里斯不在这里。  
　　麻烦……我咬了咬牙，二楼的那股属于恶魔的气息浓度确实有所增加，但是我没有办法具体定向。管不了那么多了，我准备一间一间屋子查。  
　　刚踹开第一间房门，就看到房间内的床上鼓着一个大包。我走过去把被子掀起来，发现竟然是一个年轻人。他的双手和双脚都被粗绳绑在床边的柱子上，嘴上绷着胶布，看见掀开被子的我十分惊恐，眼珠似乎要爆出来一样盯着我，因为剧烈喘息脸色涨得通红。  
　　我连忙撕掉他嘴上的胶布，发现他的容貌竟然和农场主皮尔斯有七分相似，说是年轻了三十年的皮尔斯都行。  
　　年轻人大口地呼吸着新鲜的空气，眼睛却一直盯着我，似乎有特别多的话想要说。  
　　“你难道是农场主皮尔斯的儿子？”我猜测道，他还没缓过劲，但是听到我的提问，一个劲的点头。  
　　“你不是……消失了吗？怎么会被绑在这里？”我握紧拳头，突然意识到了自己之前会不会做了什么错误的判断：“你是被你父亲绑在这里的？”  
　　“他不是我爸爸！”农场主儿子终于能完整地说话了，他大声地喊道，“他是个魔鬼！他是个魔鬼！”  
　　“停停停，”我拿匕首拍了拍他的脸，想让他镇静镇静。  
　　“滋滋滋”烤肉一样的声音伴随着他痛苦的咆哮。是我匕首上的铭文，它会对和一切深渊有关的东西起灼烧的反应。  
　　农场主的儿子其实是恶魔？我几乎是马上就要挥动匕首了结了这个恶魔罪恶的一生，可是他却突然大哭了起来，滚滚热泪滑过刚刚被铭文烧焦的脸颊，让我的动作一顿。  
　　“我也不知道我身上发生了什么，但是如果你是好人的话——如果你是好人的话，请救救我的妈妈吧！”他撕扯着难听的哭腔，二十岁的小伙子哭的稀里哗啦。  
　　于此同时，刺耳且让人头皮发麻的刮擦声从脚底的地板下传来，就像是有什么人在竭力地用指甲抠着木板。  
　　我听得那声音听得很暴躁，半跪下来就拆开了声音附近的地板。  
　　地板和楼板之间的夹层里，竟然躺着一个枯瘦的女人！  
　　她的头发一绺一绺地黏在满是污渍的脸上，几乎看不出原本肤色的脸庞瘦的吓人，高突的颧骨让眼窝更加深陷，像是一个久不见天日的干尸。要不是她的手一直机械地重复着抠地板的动作，真像是一个老朽树根雕刻成的木雕。  
　　难怪之前上楼梯的时候总觉得不对，原来是这一层的层高不对劲，甚至能在夹层里再藏一个人。  
　　我的手电照到她的脸上，许久没有见到光明的她发出痛苦的哀嚎，用皮包骨头的手遮住眼睛。  
　　“妈妈！”床上的农场主儿子对我哭喊道，“求求你，救救她吧！”  
　　这个女人是农场主的妻子？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设想是，崔斯特的感知能力就像是指南针，恶魔气息就像是磁场，而弗拉德这种血统非常纯正的高级恶魔散发的磁场特别强大，所以在弗拉身旁的时候崔斯的感知力就基本失效；然后由于两个人生活在一起，崔斯长期处于高强磁场下，所以这种能力即使在平时也会有所削弱了。


	5. 新手任务（3）

　　这个女人是农场主的妻子？  
　　她还是个人类。我对她使用了催眠，免得她乱抓乱挠，将她从地板下的夹层中抱了出来。  
　　皮尔斯农场主身份不明，但是明显有被恶魔附身痕迹的儿子声声质控农场主才是恶魔。只剩下这个妻子的身份可以确认，但她现在的状态显然不适合我认真询问。  
　　如果是以前的我，分不清好人坏人的时候，都打一遍就是了，大不了回家挨顿骂。但是现在，我成了独立创业的SOHO，不得不考虑用户的好评问题。克里斯·海辛突然行踪不明，虽然只是很远房的亲戚，但总不能见死不救。  
　　真是麻烦。  
　　“你，快点给我说明情况。”我威胁似的挥了挥匕首，提醒农场主儿子刚刚被灼烧的痛苦。  
　　“一开始，是我会在白天陷入昏睡，但是晚上就会醒来，觉得浑身酸痛。妈妈神色奇怪地说带我去看了城里的医生，医生检查过并没有任何问题。”他自称约翰，一边惊恐地看着我手上的匕首，一边断断续续地回忆：“但是，我并没有自己去过医院的记忆！”  
　　去医院应该是白天，可是约翰会在白天陷入昏睡，那怎么可能去了医院？  
　　但是我并没有打断他，任他继续说了下去。  
　　“但是晚上醒来的时候，我经常听到农场里有撕咬东西的声音；我大着胆子出门去看，却看到家里养的动物们在被一个、一个奇形怪状的东西啃食！”他的表情逐渐惊恐，应该是想到了那个捕食者的样子。  
　　我对他表示肯定：“我也觉得家畜的死和食尸鬼有关。但你是怎么遇到食尸鬼又平安无事地回来的？”约翰虽然是个健壮的农场小伙，但他终究只是普通人类，没有理由遇到食尸鬼还能不缺胳膊少腿的回来的。难道是和他身上的深渊气息有关？  
　　约翰摇头道：“我不知道，我当时吓得完全不敢动，然后才想明白应该赶紧回头跑，那些东西也并没有追过来。”  
　　“但是我回来的时候，看见我爸眼里闪着凶狠的红光！比之前在农场里遇到的那个什么鬼还要可怕许多倍！”  
　　“还有一次我半夜醒来，看见我爸死死地盯着我看，鼻子都快要碰到我的鼻子了，我当时吓得后背一阵阵冒冷汗。”  
　　“我把这些怪异的事情告诉了我妈，但是我妈说我爸在白天的表现和往常没什么两样。但我们合计了一下，还是让她先在夜晚偷偷离开农场避免会遇到危险，我再留下来观察观察情况。”  
　　“可是大概是一周之前的一个晚上，我那种浑身无力的情况更加严重了，然后我看到我爸正在把地板撬起，放了一个长头发的人形进入了夹层——那好像是妈妈！他恶狠狠地回头，把根本无力抵抗的我绑到床上，用胶带封口，又锁上了门，然后，然后就一直遇到了你！”他说的泪眼模糊，“我天天都能听到我妈妈在地板下面用指甲刮擦的声音，如果你再不来，我可能真的要疯掉。”  
　　“我驱逐你，罪秽的灵魂，停止侵害这个人类。”听他说完后，我盯着约翰的眼睛，用力而清晰地吐出一个个拉丁单词。  
　　白天失去意识，夜晚恢复人类神志。身上覆盖深渊气息、能被铭文灼伤，但是却并非恶魔之身。现在是晚上。  
　　区区恶灵，玩的附身把戏。  
　　这种恶魔的名字是什么来着……我一边按住即使手脚被绑住，听到我的驱魔咒语后还是拼命挣扎的约翰，一边在脑海中搜寻这种恶魔的名字。当年还被人们记载成故事，说什么，女巫让新郎骑士决定是白天做美女晚上做巫婆、还是白天做巫婆晚上做美女，但是骑士说让女巫自己决定的那个故事，后来被当做要尊重女性的自由广为流传。然而其实这个故事最初是由于这种白天附身人类成为恶魔，晚上让人类恢复神智的恶灵才出现的。  
　　由于白天被恶魔占据了身体，所以约翰才会没有白日里的记忆；而他身上附身的印记没有消除，所以才会受到来自铭文的伤害。  
　　恶魔的名字……就是那个骑士的名字，他叫什么来着……  
　　“恶魔加温！”我想起来了！是叫加温！于是我坚定了语气。可是于此同时，身后几乎有个声音几乎同时和我念起这段驱魔咒：“来自深渊的入侵者，停止侵害这个人类！”  
　　一双苍白而指节分明的手帮着我一起按住了疯狂抽搐的约翰，竟然是弗拉德。  
　　“你松手……”他把膝盖顶上约翰的胸口，对我道，“继续你该做的……”  
　　虽然很好奇这家伙为什么会知道从圣经中改编提炼出的驱魔咒，但眼前尽快驱魔更加要紧。我胸前划过十字，拽下脖子上挂的银质十字架，用拇指将十字架顶到约翰的眉心，将刚才的咒语反复念诵，每一遍都加重“恶魔加温”的发音。  
　　约翰的抽搐和挣扎更加剧烈，眼白逐渐被黑色占据，原本涨的通红的脸也爬满了黑色的细线，牙齿把嘴唇咬得出血。  
　　“……我召唤我神圣的父，让恶魔胆寒的名字；恶魔加温，我驱逐你——”随着我念诵速度的加快，约翰的七窍开始升腾出黑色的雾气，逐渐在他身体上空显出形状；那些布满眼睛的黑色污秽和爬上脸庞的黑色藤蔓也逐渐被吸附到我按在他眉心的十字架下。  
　　一声凄厉的嚎叫，所有黑色的气息完全从约翰身体中脱离，禁锢在他身体上方。  
　　“权柄、荣耀，都归于父。”我背完结语，抽出仪式短剑，把已经实体化的黑影拦腰斩断。  
　　即使再弱的恶灵，也会对普通人类造成极大的伤害。因此对于驱魔的行为，家里要求不论恶灵实力大小，一律都要进行郑重而完整的仪式。  
　　可是这一只加温，似乎也过于虚弱了。难道之前那个神父除的灵就是这一只？  
　　似乎还是有一些疑团没有解开。我一边帮着弗拉德解开绑住约翰手脚的绳子，一边试图缕清思路。  
　　“你怎么进来了？”我侧过头去问他，看他挺拔的鼻梁在垂下的金发里若隐若现。  
　　“……解决了门外的食尸鬼。”他也偏过头来看着我，“来看看你。”  
　　心口突然一空，就像是失重的感觉。  
　　我用轻笑掩饰掉自己发觉的异样：“怎么，来看我怎么出风头？我虽然打不过你，但这种小恶魔还是小菜一碟的~”  
　　弗拉德垂下眼眸微微弯了弯嘴角。属于高等吸血鬼的纯净气息掺杂着他独有的玫瑰花香渗透入我的感知领域。  
　　突然惊醒。提到深渊气息，我想起来了！因为我之前其实并没有从约翰的身上感受到深渊的气息，这么说这屋子里散发出这股恶臭的其实另有其人。  
　　农场主皮尔斯肯定也有问题。  
　　我把十字架重新挂回脖子上，和弗拉德一起安置好农场主妻子。  
　　“大哥，你那么强，带带我、让我划个水吧。”这家伙在我前面我的侦测能力简直完全失灵了啊！我现在能用来寻找恶魔的工具就只有手上的手电筒了，抓瞎一样的四处踹门试图找到克里斯或者农场主留下的痕迹。  
　　“这里……”弗拉德蹲了下来，手蹭过墙上一处记号，指尖被划出了血痕。他搓了搓手指，伤口就痊愈了。“这里是……什么符咒？”  
　　我凑过去靠在他旁边往下看，看到那是个在墙脚被用锐器刻画出的简单的符咒，作用是会对经过的恶魔造成伤害。应该是克里斯留下来的。  
　　可是她人呢？  
　　“真是麻烦。”平民的委托任务又不能拆家又要避免人员受伤，我气的直跺脚。  
　　“咚咚咚”地板下反馈给我的是中空的声音。  
　　对啊，这个房子的诡异构造，它二楼的地板和楼板之间会有很大的空间才对。难道会把人藏在脚下？  
　　我把农场主妻子被关在夹层中的事告诉了弗拉德，他皱着眉：“掀开地板……动静太大。”他的意思是打晕海辛家的猎人、撬开地板、把已经昏厥的克里斯藏到夹层里，再封上地面，之前在楼下的我们不可能没有发觉。  
　　那万一是克里斯自己进入夹层里的呢？  
　　她没有必要无故在这种角落刻下攻击类型的符号，很可能就是她在这个墙角发现了什么，或者说她觉得会有什么东西从这里的地下钻出来。我用手电仔细地照着这一块地板四周，想看看有没有能够直接打开的痕迹。  
　　“这里。”弗拉德似乎明白我想找什么，他修长的手指抚过一道横线。本来应该是交错排列的木地板却在那道线处被齐齐截断。  
　　我们合力把那块木板掀开，一段楼梯果然就出现在了眼前。让我惊讶的是，这道楼梯竟然沿着墙径自向下延伸，可能会通道比一楼还低的地下。  
　　这个普普通通的农舍为什么造的这么诡异？之前由于房间内太过昏暗，还真没看出来里面比外观小了一圈。  
　　我把自己塞到那个洞里，只能侧着身子沿着楼梯往下走。说起来克里斯那孩子也还挺勇敢的嘛，竟然敢自己这么瞎溜达，不愧是我们家的人。  
　　随着向下走的越来越深，空气也越来越潮，属于这个恶魔的气息比之二楼又浓郁了几分。  
　　“……我请求你，倾听我……让恶魔胆怯的名字……毁灭……”  
　　我听到有人在用颤抖的声音念诵着祷文，于是加快了步伐，三步并作两步地冲出了楼梯口，靴子踏上了一地枯枝的地面。  
　　这里很臭，低等恶魔的气息、萦绕在空气里的动物尸体腐烂味道、以及粪便的味道交织在一起，简直是对嗅觉神经的一次巨大考验。  
　　“克里斯？你在这里吗？”我大声地喊道，想告诉她我的存在，让她不至于那么惊慌。  
　　那个念诵的声音戛然而止，取而代之的是她有些惊喜的呼唤：“弗拉德？”  
　　刚从隐藏楼梯出来的弗拉德疑惑地歪了歪脑袋：“？”  
　　我不好意思地冲他笑了笑，眼神暗示他事后再说。我们在一堆不远处的草垛旁发现了缩成一团的克里斯。看到我的一瞬间她仿佛如释重负，眼睛亮晶晶的像是要哭出来，直接扑了过来抱住了我，把头埋在我的胸口。  
　　我……我有点僵硬地拍着她的后背，试图抚慰下她紧绷的神经。弗拉德站在她身后，神色藏在头发的阴影里，不知道在想什么。  
　　“啊，不好意思，我刚刚……太紧张了。”克里斯冷静了下来，从我肩膀上撤走，看到了一起来的弗拉德：“这位是……？”  
　　“……我是崔——”他缓缓开口，我连忙用眼神遏止了他继续把我的名字说下去，于是我直接接话道：“他是我们的第三个队友，崔佛。”


	6. 新手任务（4）

　　“你好，我是克里斯·海辛……嗯，虽然是海辛家的猎人，但我还是个新手。”克里斯脸色微红，低下头去不看弗拉德，只是礼貌地伸出右手。  
　　弗拉德沉吟片刻，还是和她握了握手。  
　　“崔佛的手，有点凉啊，”克里斯微微惊讶，但应该没有考虑到吸血鬼也能成为猎人的可能性，只是关心了一句：“S城晚上还是挺冷的。”  
　　为了防止不太会和人沟通的弗拉德乱讲话，我拦下话头，对克里斯问道：“你怎么在这里？”  
　　“我本来是跟着皮尔斯大叔上了楼，但是他突然锁上了门，把我关在门外，”克里斯皱着眉回忆道，“过了一会，我觉得氛围似乎有些不对劲，心里慌慌的——之前遇见恶魔也是这种感觉，家里人告诉我海辛家对于恶魔的有一定的感知能力。”  
　　这时候也许正好是弗拉德被我这个诱饵吸引进屋的时刻。  
　　“我就想告诉皮尔斯，但是没有任何人回应我，而且我总觉得他的房间里有一股奇怪的味道，就像是，腐烂的东西？还有很臭的一些东西混在一起，但是和现在这里的气味不一样。”她试图形容那种味道给我们听，我能明白，她那是嗅到了低等恶魔散发出来的深渊气息。  
　　克里斯继续说道：“我当时想去找你，但是楼下太安静了，只有人低语的声音，楼梯那边的地板下还有用指甲刮擦木板的声音，我就……我就狠了狠心，用了开锁的技术，进门发现皮尔斯并不在房间里，窗户用木板钉死。”  
　　开锁的技术……因为老祖宗之前确实做过一段时间的游侠，加上当时那个年代恶魔猎人十分潦倒，多一门手艺就多一条生路，所以海辛家的后代也会学习开锁。  
　　“然后你就找到了这个通道并且在通道口留下铭文？”我问道。  
　　克里斯点了点头：“一路向下，但是不知道为什么这里的地面踩起来像树林里的枯枝落叶层一样。但是刚刚你们下来之前，这里突然会冒出一个奇怪的黑影，我才开始念诵祷文的。”  
　　“做的很好。”我点头赞许她这种主动的自保行为。  
　　克里斯奇怪地看了我一眼，然后笑道：“你怎么像是我家里的大哥一样，好像对我们家还挺了解的？”  
　　我连忙矢口否认：“我只是熟练工而已，遇到过很多海辛家的猎人了，有经验，哈哈。”  
　　我听见弗拉德短促地一笑。  
　　再这么聊天也不是办法，听回声这可能是地下室的空间算是中等面积，如果是我的话会用圣水燃烧出栅栏阻碍恶魔的退路，但现在问题是怎么样暗示克里斯也这样做。  
　　“这里好暗啊，如果能点火把就好了。”我试图把话题引到火焰上。  
　　“我以为可能手电筒比火把更有用一点？”克里斯指了指我手里正发出强光的手电。  
　　“也是……听说圣水用于对抗深渊力量还是挺有效的。”没想到被打断了话题，我只好从圣水方面起头。  
　　克里斯叹了口气：“我听说本家那边的装备配置确实是会有高纯度的圣水的，但是到了我们这边，并没有足够的资金能让每个猎人每次都携带圣水出委托。”  
　　我挑了挑眉，这完全是没有预料到的情况啊，我还以为是每个人都有呢。那么，我现在要怎么把我包里那瓶高纯度的圣水掏出来用呢？  
　　真是麻烦啊……  
　　“……用汽油烧吧。”一直没出声的弗拉德似乎明白了我在暗示什么，径自拉开我的背包，把装圣水的瓶子拿出。  
　　喂喂喂你知不知道高纯度的圣水，在深渊气息里是会自燃的啊？  
　　只见他把玻璃瓶向前方抛去，又回身抽出我藏在后腰的枪，“砰”地一声把瓶子打碎。  
　　弗拉德这家伙，用我的东西要不要这么熟练啊。还学我和他第一次见面时候耍帅用的动作。沾染了深渊的气息，圣水的液滴划过点点星火，无温的火光像四散的夜光石一样，开始照亮这一片诡秘的空间。  
　　而落在弗拉德身旁的圣水，燃烧的火苗足足有他膝盖那么高。  
　　我连忙趁着克里斯在惊叹于这“汽油”照明的空档里一个劲地想踩灭那些火焰。  
　　“吼！”一声带着惊恐和痛楚的咆哮突然在另一个角落响起，藏在角落里的黑影滚地而走，试图扑灭被洒在身上的圣水之火。  
　　弗拉德面无表情地继续抬着我的枪对着猎物射击。  
　　我仔细一看，那把枪通身漆黑，比白枪略长一截，深邃金属的特有纹路间，有花体字飞扬而华丽地书写着福音中的另一段话：  
　　凡没有的，连他所有的也要夺去。  
　　这是本家猎人配备的另一把枪。白枪开9mm大十字架银弹；黑枪开12mm祝福水银弹，附特制□□，足以让受过祝福的水银在体内炸开并流向全身，人魔皆诛。  
　　这家伙平时在家里玩fps类游戏都能被人以为是开挂的准头，在这里加上了纯种吸血鬼对于瞄准精度和速度的加成，我不相信他这几枪居然能不命中猎物的。他肯定是在玩吧，一定是这样的吧，看着猎物被追得四散奔逃的快感？  
　　但现在我考虑的不是农场主皮尔斯的安危问题啊！这水银弹真的很贵，他每开一枪我心头都痛得一哆嗦，感觉攒了好久的钱又被弗拉德大少爷的几枪当成玩具玩没了。  
　　但我又不太敢打扰他的兴致……算了算了，就当破财消灾，让他玩一会还能增加对我的好感度，没准日后猎杀弗拉德他的警戒心就更降一层。不亏不亏，崔斯特你要想想弗拉德·采佩什的悬赏后面有那么多0呢，能买一房子的祝福水银弹都不止。  
　　克里斯终于反应了过来：“等一等，崔佛，我觉得皮尔斯也是被附身，我们不能直接杀死恶魔的宿主！”  
　　我趁机压下弗拉德的枪，附和道：“对对对，我们把它逼到角落里，直接驱魔会划算很多。”  
　　不知道是不是火焰的缘故，弗拉德一向宛如深潭一样沉静的眼中，少见的跳跃着光芒。他顺势放下手，点了点头。  
　　我长吁一口气，刚准备拿出胸口的十字架，突然想起来不能在克里斯面前暴露身份，就对她说：“能不能见识一下大名鼎鼎的海辛家的驱魔技术呢？”  
　　她听我这样说，咬了咬嘴唇，有点紧张：“嗯……我是会的，希望不会在你这个熟练的猎人面前丢了家族的脸吧。”  
　　我看着克里斯把项链上的十字架解下，眼神暗示弗拉德和我一起去控制住被火焰和他刚刚的乱枪逼到角落里的皮尔斯，给克里斯的驱魔仪式营造一个比较安稳的环境。  
　　我小腿肌肉积攒力量，准备先掷出匕首限制他的行动，再蹬地而起直接跃到皮尔斯身边。  
　　我一步跨出，不料突然脚底一滑？之前那个为了防止听出脚步声的口香糖和至今粘在了鞋底，让我突然重心不稳，脚跟猛地一崴。  
　　而被附身的皮尔斯也发现了我莫名其妙出现的破绽，决定放手一搏，径直向我们三人中看起来最弱的克里斯冲来。  
　　可恶，怎么可以让你伤害到我们家的后辈啊！是时候展现真正的技术了，我强行想要拧过身子拔出后腰的另一把枪，可是没想到脚底那个完全在意料外的口香糖又出了幺蛾子，也许是底部纸巾破了，居然直接黏连到了地面上。  
　　我从即将侧着崴脚摔倒的姿势变成了将要后脑着地仰面扑街的姿势，仓促间射出的子弹虽然击中，但并没有命中要害——这一把是白枪，仅仅是穿透力比黑枪要强不少的银弹。  
　　心里咒骂了那个口香糖一百万遍。  
　　但我还能再战！  
　　就在我准备掏出短剑重新调整重心弹地而起的时候，忽然腰间一轻，清脆的上膛声在耳边响起。  
　　“不要开枪！”我意识到我正在下坠的身子被弗拉德接住，我看见他金色眸子里一闪而过的红光，金色飞扬的发丝间，漆黑的枪身直直指向那个扑向克里斯的身影，克里斯下意识地将十字架举在头顶试图格挡，但她忘记了吟诵咒语！  
　　“——我驱逐你，恶魔加温！！！”一时之间我只能想到这个恶魔的名字，就直接大声的喊了出来，试图能和克里斯的十字架取得共鸣。  
　　那十字架居然真的放射出圣洁的光芒，本来几乎已经贴近了克里斯的恶魔哀嚎一声，痛苦地抱住脑袋。  
　　是吗，你也是加温？我蹭掉那该死的口香糖，从弗拉德怀里爬起来，一遍遍地背诵着驱魔咒，而克里斯用一只手捂着嘴，应该是在压抑住受到惊吓的抽泣声，另一只手将十字架抵在皮尔斯的眉心。  
　　“权柄、荣耀，都归于父。”我装作手里有一本厚厚的圣经，凭空捏了个关上书的动作：“——Amen. ”  
　　******  
　　“原来是这样，加温分成了白天和夜晚两部分，分别附身在了父亲和儿子身上吗？”我扶起克里斯，她尚且惊魂未定地说，“这次谢谢你们，弗拉德和崔佛，看来我还是需要很多磨炼。”  
　　我笑道：“你还年轻嘛，你看我都二十三了，不还是和你做一个等级的委托。”  
　　她看着我，又瞥了一眼弗拉德：“不是的，这个委托……应该已经不是10~20级了吧，但你们还游刃有余的样子。”  
　　打着哈哈糊弄过去，把克里斯弄走了。  
　　“……你怎么知道，”弗拉德沉吟着问我，“父亲身上的是另一半加温？”  
　　“因为我强啊。你看因为儿子只有晚上醒来看着皮尔斯发疯，但是妻子却一直觉得父亲没什么大问题。而且那种小恶魔的附身，肯定无法越过那个神父留下的圣水结界，所以一开始迎接我和克里斯的时候都出不了房门。”我强行解释道，怎么能让他知道我当时也是急中生智、瞎蒙的恶魔名字呢。“不过那个神奇的委托人倒是很让人在意……到底是谁发布的委托呢？”  
　　弗拉德想了想，分析道：“在你叙述的……有限的故事里，只还剩下一个角色了……神父？”  
　　“嗯，看来应该找时间去附近的教堂看看了，顺便也快到礼拜日了啊。”我点头道，偏过头去看弗拉德，他仍然是几百年不变的面无表情。我突然想起来之前被那个可恶的口香糖害得差点彻底丢人的事情，这家伙当时……难道是把我托在怀里了吗？仔细想象了一下那个动作让我脸上觉得烫烫的，于是连忙停止了不该想的事。  
　　“所以说，你为什么也是个猎人呢，崔佛？”为了转移我自己的注意力，我就和弗拉德一边往回走一边和他开玩笑，“而且看起来祷文背的也挺熟啊？”  
　　“……因为我要付房租，弗拉德。”他默许了我的玩笑，自然而然地说着。  
　　竟然是这么随便的原因吗？可是吸血鬼猎杀吸血鬼的时候，难道不会有同族相杀的负罪感吗？  
　　我刚想吐槽，只听他少有的自己补充道：“而且……其实我一直都是猎人……”  
　　“一直？”我笑道，“有多久啊？”  
　　他垂着眼帘，月光闪烁在他金色的长睫上。可能是思考了片刻，才开口道：“……很久。从……我还是人类的时候。”  
　　我怔住。他身为德古拉的儿子，居然还有是人类的时候？所以他才会无所畏惧地猎杀恶魔吗？他的语气落满悲哀，也没有要解释的意愿，我不知道是否应该开口继续问下去。  
　　弗拉德没有等待停下脚步的我，似乎他早就习惯了身边没有其他人。我驻在原地看着那个瘦削的背影一个人走在长长的月色里，不知道已经走了多远，也不知道还要继续行走多久。恍惚间我似乎看见他身旁走过的房屋都被时光消磨成了瓦砾，连墓碑都被风化成砂石，楼下那一片枯萎的玫瑰长出白色的花瓣，花瓣被风扬起，又化作尘埃吹入我的眼。  
　　心底蓦然一恸，让我想要快步走上前和他并肩，牵起他的手却握到一片冰凉。  
　　“？”弗拉德不解地看着我。  
　　我突然醒悟过来，发现自己正抓着他骨节分明的手，于是连忙甩开手，装作抓头发的样子：“啊哈哈，我是来确认一下吸血鬼的体温的！果然比正常人低好多呀！哈哈哈哈！”  
　　他看了看自己被我甩开的手，微微握拳，抵在嘴唇前浅浅地笑。月光下他苍白的脸色不再死寂，竟然有一种朦胧的好看。  
　　我到底在做什么？刚刚心底的确沾染了一种未名的情绪。我用力地拍了拍脸颊。他可是我的猎物，我是这一辈最强的几个恶魔猎人之一，迟早有一天要把这个二代吸血鬼的赏金赚到手。对，所以我现在就应该博取他的好感，防止在还打不过他的时候被他给控制住了。  
　　不要想那么多乱七八糟的事情，做一个快乐的恶魔猎人吧，崔斯特。


	7. 墓碑与新月（1）

　　“是新面孔啊。”礼拜结束后，主持的神父笑容慈祥地走下台阶，到我面前。  
　　说是笑容慈祥，但除了这一点和熨烫妥帖整洁的衣服外，这神父还真不像个神父。利落的金色短发和明显刻意蓄留打理的胡须，如果脱了这一身长袍，换上皮衣什么的，就像是时装模特一样。  
　　“我才搬到附近的。”我笑着回答，“没想到这个教堂虽然不大，但是仪式还是挺完整的。”  
　　不过其实我不是一个虔诚的信徒。找个地方做礼拜完全是从小每周养成的习惯罢了。我承认那些神圣的文字和咒语的确在我的猎人生涯中起到了重要的作用，父的名字也确实威慑着大部分恶魔，但我又没亲眼见过他或者是传说里的天使，他们从未在我需要帮助的时候出现过。  
　　我曾经问过家里教我们教义的老师，为什么父不能是那个终极大魔王，这样他的名字一样可以震慑其他恶魔，他说过的话也自然对恶魔有了压迫力。结局是我被罚抄祷文一百遍。  
　　“嗯，然后就是唱诗班的歌很好听！”我想了想，说出了最让我满意的一点。而且领唱小姐姐很好看，娃娃脸大眼睛，深红色的卷发束成整齐的高马尾，像是被画出来的美少女。  
　　“对了，神父先生有时间聊一聊吗？”关于之前那个农场里的恶魔加温，我还有一些疑问需要问神父。这其实也是我来这里的原因之一，这里是离皮尔斯农场最近的教堂了。  
　　“你可以叫我约瑟芬。”神父点了点头：“我要先去见一个人，不会很久，一会来和你说吧。”  
　　然后他笑着问我：“你要不要一起跟过来？”   
　　反正也没什么其他的事情，我拿起背包，跟在神父后面往教堂外走。为什么去见什么人还要问我是否一起？  
　　这教堂虽小，但神的气氛还是挺浓郁的。彩色的玻璃油画将阳光染成神秘的色彩，乳白的蜡烛在擦拭干净的金属烛台上堆砌着层叠的烛泪，空气里氤氲着淡淡的迷迭香的味道，让人身心舒爽。唱诗班练习的歌声和管风琴的乐音穿过墙壁的折角，断续地送来圣歌的残音。我去过的教堂不少，这还是第二次遇见这样有神性的教堂。第一个是我家。  
　　“采佩什先生。其实您没必要一直停在教堂之外。”约瑟芬的话和熟悉的名字让我从神游中惊醒。  
　　暗绿色的迷迭香簇拥着那个瘦削的身影，他低着头，用黑色卫衣的帽子遮住一头浅金色的长发。  
　　居然是弗拉徳。  
　　神父叹了口气：“我就直呼你的名字弗拉徳了，我能感受到你比大部分人都虔诚，这就够了。父不会因为你的身份而拒绝你进入教堂进行礼拜的。”  
　　弗拉徳这家伙..居然还是个信徒？  
　　“……我会弄脏您的教堂的。”弗拉徳没有抬头，声音低沉。  
　　“是前任神父这么说的吗？但既然如今我已经成为了这座教堂的神父，我会接纳你的。”  
　　我听见弗拉徳轻声的叹了口气：“我……不会接纳我自己……”  
　　他抬起头，视线先是飘过我的脸，接着好看的金色眸子看着神父，认真地说：“我不能像您一样。进入教堂玷污神圣……我问心有愧。谢谢您的劝导。”   
　　什么接纳和玷污？约瑟芬知道弗拉徳是个吸血鬼所以才会说，仍然会接纳他吗？  
　　“你知道他是个？”我转过头去问约瑟芬。  
　　他点头道：“我虽然不如一些恶魔猎人那样有敏感的感知力，但我还是能感受到弗拉徳身上不同于常人的气质。”  
　　弗拉徳没有接话，我也不知道应该说什么，气氛一度十分尴尬。弗拉徳抬头看我，应该是想询问我要不要回家？  
　　“啊，想起来了，现在可以和神父您聊一聊了吗？”  
　　约瑟芬听完我对整个皮尔斯农场事件的概述，和我对于委托发布者的疑问后，略显遗憾地摇了摇头：“非常抱歉，你说的这件事是在我调职到这里之前发生的。至于委托，如果你认定会是驱魔的神父所放，可能是上一任神父做的。”  
　　“那么前任神父呢？他被调职去了哪里？”我隐约觉得这次的神秘委托人背后会牵扯到一些大秘密，所以决定查的仔细些。  
　　“他...”约瑟叹了口气，神情悲痛：“愿上帝保佑，他去了天堂。”  
　　“他死了？”我和弗拉徳几乎是同时惊讶地出声。  
　　“什么时候？怎么死的？”这情况真的太过诡异了，如果三天之前真的是他发布的委托，那么他应该是发完了就原地去世？今天来教会发现直接换了个新神父来宣告他的死讯？  
　　约瑟略做思考，回答道：“听说是大前天晚上。第二天早上，早起晨扫的修女发现了他被钉死在墓园闲置的十字架上。”  
　　“这么有暗示性的死法……”我皱眉，怎么总觉得像是在对什么人示威？  
　　如果是前任神父三天前发布的委托，当天接受委托的有克里斯·海辛、我以及弗拉德。克里斯属于海辛家的远房旁支，影响力不会很大。难道是冲着我来的？我的身份和位置这么快就暴露了？还是冲着弗拉德来的？  
　　“大概是墓园的什么位置？我能不能去看看？”不管针对我还是弗拉，这个凶手绝非善类。  
　　“我还有一些工作要做，不能陪你去。爱丽丝——”神父回头向着教堂里呼唤了一句，继续对我说道：“让爱丽陪你们去吧。”  
　　那个好看的红发唱诗班领唱小姐姐提着裙摆跑了出来，柔软的裙摆像荡开的花一样：“约瑟？”  
　　“带这位崔斯特先生去一趟墓园，他想看看杰克神父……的那个十字架。”约瑟吩咐道。  
　　爱丽丝微微对我颔首，我发现她的眼睛也是深红色的，在阳光下闪烁着宝石一样的光芒。  
　　肩膀被轻轻的拍了一下，是弗拉：“我……跟你一起。”他大概也是察觉到了杰克神父的死可能是要传达给我们一个消息。  
　　爱丽丝高高束起的深红色马尾在身前一跳一跳，阳光在发丝上溅开七色的反光，又落在马鞭草浅紫色的细碎花瓣上。没想到教堂后的墓园竟然被一整片马鞭草的花海包围，海风吹拂过如同夏日女生裙摆一样花海，留下紫色的波纹，又摘起马鞭草独特的清香。弗拉德把帽子拉的更低，蜷起手指轻轻蹭着鼻子。果然即使是第二代吸血鬼，也还是无法完全无视马鞭草的力量啊，何况还是这样整整一片。  
　　如果我能杀死他的那一天到来，就选在这里也不错——有泛蓝的天、有和煦的光、有盐味的海风、有不知悲喜的花、有不远处教堂悠远的歌声、有墓地里沉默的十字架、有我的刀，还有终于能够抵达终点的人。  
　　可是心里那种莫名的失重感又来了，不禁让我眼眶微热。  
　　一定是有谁，居然在这么好的环境里抽烟，熏到我了！  
　　“我们到了。”爱丽丝领我们从马鞭草的花丛间踏入栅栏门，她稚气的脸微微皱起：“怎么会这么乱？”  
　　我四下望去，闲置的或木质或石质的十字架被胡乱地随意放在场地上，不远处一个窝棚外一个驼背的身影，刚一看到我审视的目光就躲回了窝棚。  
　　“算了，经历过那种事，守墓人可能确实有点心里阴影吧。”爱丽丝叹了口气，继续带着我们往里走。  
　　我收回目光：“守墓人？那个窝棚里的乞丐？”  
　　“据说是这样。我也是新来的，听这里的老修女说，那个守墓人已经守了几十年的墓园了吧。”爱丽丝想了想，说道，“如果杰克神父是被钉死在墓园，那他很可能是目睹了惨状……真是可怜。”  
　　跟着爱丽丝一直往墓园深处走去。壳斗科高大树木深浅不一的叶片裁开的阳光飘落在一座座沉静的墓碑上，如果不是因为这里埋葬着许多人的尸骨，画面也还算得上静好。  
　　因为发生命案而封锁地区的黄色警戒线尚未被撤去，但是已经没有什么jing方的人。  
　　翻过封锁，墓园深处的温度略低，爱丽丝搓了搓手，指向一个尚未埋入长眠者的空位。  
　　提前修建好的木质十字架被染成红色，又随着血迹的干涸变成黑色。血迹沿着挖好的坑位一直蔓延到深坑内部，浸润了了土壤后钻入地下，只留下一滩粘稠的痕迹。  
　　弗拉德闭上眼，像是十分疲惫一样的按摩着自己的太阳穴。也对，吸血鬼见到血液却抑制本能，还挺辛苦的吧。  
　　“我能问你们为什么要来吗？”爱丽丝仰起头问我，大眼睛里满是好奇。  
　　“你们教会里就没有人觉得杰克神父的这种死法很奇怪吗？”我没有回答她的问题，反问道。  
　　爱丽丝回头看了一眼染血的十字架，回答道：“我的确觉得很奇怪，但是人们都因为他的死法太过诡异所以避而不谈。约瑟芬也没有想要深入调查的意思。”  
　　弗拉德一步跨过墓坑，绕到十字架背后观察着。  
　　“新月……？”他低低地说，语气满是疑惑。  
　　他肯定是发现了什么，于是我也跑过去，和他一起蹲着，看到十字架背面被刻上一个小小的月牙。  
　　不太像是被指甲随意抠出来的痕迹，太过整齐。  
　　我去看旁边有没有类似的痕迹，发现了另一个木质的十字架上，也有一个小小的月牙。没有被染血的时候，这些木质的十字架还是白色的啊。  
　　“爱丽，这个墓园难道是叫月什么什么墓园吗？”我抬头问道，想确认这是否只是这个墓园的一种标记。  
　　她摇摇头，皱着眉走到我身边，和我一起去看那些看似刻意的记号：“听说这些十字架都是守墓人做的，我们也许可以去问问他？”  
　　我用手机把沿途遇到的木质十字架上的新月标记都拍了下来，和弗拉与爱丽一起去找墓园门口窝棚里的守墓人。  
　　走进了才发现这个窝棚很新，雨淋日晒还没来得及留下痕迹，门口垂下的帆布甚至还能看的出原本的蓝色。不是说这个守墓人守了几十年吗？难道他还是个爱干净的人，定期重新盖一次房子？  
　　“你好，我是教会的工作人员，我们有点事情想要问你。”爱丽丝抬手敲了敲被当成门板的铁皮。  
　　没有回音。  
　　“你好？”  
　　我看不下去了，直接过去拍了拍铁皮，发出咣咣的声音，学着A国的口音，中气十足地说：“开门，lb调查局的。”  
　　还是没有回音。  
　　“崔斯……”弗拉德慢慢地说，“我觉得……他可能不在家……”  
　　“……”我竟然忘记了这种可能。  
　　叹了口气，我抱着手臂对爱丽丝说：“既然这样的话那我们先回去再查一查，有了发现再来和你说。”  
　　她倒是显得很兴奋，眼睛里都闪着光：“我觉得我们像在玩侦探游戏，我一定会配合你们的。”  
　　为什么我离家出走以后遇到的女孩子都这么可爱啊！我又想起了家里的崔西，我的妹妹就不可能有这么可爱。  
　　和爱丽丝互换了联系方式后和弗拉德一起回到了花街后的房子。  
　　他径自走向楼梯，应该是想要去楼上的书房查些什么东西吧。我反手掏出匕首，试图背刺偷袭。  
　　弗拉德微微偏头，金色的眸子飘过几丝危险的红光。  
　　我连忙收起架势，笑着对他挥了挥手。  
　　退一步越想越亏，但是该从心时还是得从心。下次得找机会弄点马鞭草的药水回家再试试挑战他。  
　　手机一震，我还以为是爱丽丝来了什么消息，打开一看居然是Old Hunter的消息：附近有一条新委托。  
　　定位显示在教会后的墓园？


	8. 墓碑与新月（2）

　　定位居然是在教会后的墓园？  
　　我在手机端的Old Hunter设成了如果有附近的委托自动提醒，这样方便我不会错过这些不怎么需要旅行很远的委托。  
　　刚从死过人的墓园回来，又有人说那边出现了恶魔吗？不会有这么巧的事情吧，事出反常必有妖，这个委托肯定要接。  
　　我没仔细浏览任务简介，直接拉到最底下点了接受。  
　　“该委托已被其他猎人领取。”  
　　“真该死！”我咬牙骂出了声，却看到弗拉徳站在楼梯口，嘴角微微一翘。  
　　“我的了。”他发出了明抢的声音，随后立刻整理成面无表情，走到我身旁准备换鞋。  
　　我连忙拉住他，披上出任务必备的长款风衣戴上卷边帽子，真心实意地说：“带我。”  
　　“……打车吧。”  
　　Uber叫了很久才等来一辆，那司机看起来还挺年轻的，很社会的纹着花臂。等我们上了车他一脸抱怨：“佩服你们的勇气，这太阳都快下山了你们跑墓地那种地方做什么？”  
　　我闲着无聊，一边玩手机一边逗他说：“佩服你的勇气，这太阳都快下山了你还敢拉乘客去墓地那种地方。”  
　　司机笑了笑：“别想着吓我，我见过恶魔的。”  
　　“哦？什么样的恶魔啊？”我来了兴致，直起了身子问道。  
　　“听说是什么恶灵？还有食尸鬼之类的。”他语气很轻松。  
　　我赞赏的点了点头：“不简单啊兄弟，见过食尸鬼还能活着。”  
　　“实话告诉你吧，E国佬，我被郊外那间教堂的神父祝福过。”  
　　听到这个司机似乎和神父有关，也没管他对我的称呼，我感觉到弗拉徳听见我们的对话也坐了起来。于是我追问道：“什么神父？”  
　　司机摸了摸下巴，思索片刻道：“他叫……杰克？还是杰夫？这几年在教堂布道的都是他——怎么，你是新来的？欢迎来到S城！”  
　　我考虑着要不要把杰克神父已经身死的消息告诉这个司机，想了想还是不要多事。于是继续和他聊天试图套出更多的信息：“是啊，而且我也是信徒，能跟我再多说一点那个神父的事吗？”  
　　“我不是信徒，所以也就只有那次偶遇的了解啦……”司机找到了出风头的话题，有些得意洋洋：“那次是载他从教堂到郊区的一个农场，我看他带着瓶瓶罐罐一大堆东西，就说着难道天天听说有恶魔和猎人，总算能见到猎人了吗，可是神父却说他只是个神职人员，是去帮忙的。但是我太想看看恶魔是什么样的了，所以就一直等着他除魔——恶灵那个我是没看出来什么，但是猎杀食尸鬼是真的酷！”  
　　原来当时就是他送杰克神父去皮尔斯农场进行一次除魔的。那个恶灵八成就是农场主儿子身上恶魔加温的白天部分，所以我们再去的时候才会十分虚弱。  
　　“怎么感觉你们也没什么反应……我当时和我朋友们说到这个他们都超级激动的……”司机看我们似乎反馈平淡，有些失望。  
　　我连忙戳了戳弗拉徳，装作从没见过恶魔十分激动的样子大喊大叫：“噢我的上帝啊，这是真的吗？”  
　　弗拉徳应付一般地像小女生一样锤了锤自己的大腿。  
　　“当然是真的啦！”司机又找回了面子，“他还对我念了什么祝福的经文，我就觉得自己已经被神加护了，要不也不敢晚上往教会墓园这边开。”  
　　我装作不经意地一问：“也不会有很多人大晚上往这边来吧？”  
　　司机摇头道：“除了你们两个，我几天前还真遇到一个直奔教会这边来的女人。”  
　　“哦？”看起来果然有了新的发现，“兄弟你可别总记着女人啊！”  
　　“那真是个漂亮的女人，先不说她的目的地是半夜的教会，光是她本人就足够迷人了。”司机回想着那个女人的样子，一脸神往。  
　　“你还记得她从哪里上车的吗？”我想着趁这个机会多打听一些事情。  
　　司机仿佛突然想到了什么一样一拍方向盘：“好像就是你们上车那个街区！”  
　　居然就在我们附近？  
　　那看来确实是针对我们中的某一个人吗？  
　　“小心！”弗拉徳的声音突然扬起，他纯净的恶魔气息被另一股气息入侵，司机仿佛要闪避什么一样猛的一打方向盘，我感觉到我的头重重地磕在了玻璃窗上。  
　　强行用秘法降低失重和晕眩带来的负面效果，却也无法阻止整俩出租车的侧翻。我只能尽我所能地保护自己不被车里各种洒落出来的小东西弄伤。  
　　一阵稀里哗啦天翻地覆后，我终于在一团团安全气囊中明白了自己的上下方位。颠倒的视线里看着破碎的窗外似乎有一个玲珑凹凸的黑影站在黄色的路灯下，踩着细细的高跟拉出纤长的影子。  
　　难道这就是那个女人！  
　　我也顾不着碎玻璃碴，用力地想从车窗挤出来去追上那个影子。  
　　身旁弗拉徳的气息暴涨，裹挟着浓郁的血腥气息先我一步狂涌而去，直直袭向那个女人的身影。  
　　那女人似乎也察觉到弗拉徳异常强劲的味道，身形竟然逐渐化作雾气隐散在灯光下。而弗拉徳垫步一跃而起，身影在踏入灯光外的黑暗一刹融入了夜色。  
　　有弗拉徳去追踪应该可以放心，我把自己从翻倒的出租车中掏出来，连忙去查看危机更严重的驾驶室。  
　　驾驶室车门已经被完全压扁变形，车窗玻璃像咬碎的牙一样被吞了进去，鲜血流了一地，那个花臂司机估计凶多吉少了。  
　　拨打了报jing和紧急医疗救援的电话通报位置后，我觉得还不能就这样坐以待毙。翻出背包，还好几个装圣水的瓶子缓震做的不错毫发无损；剩下能作为工具使用的也只有锋利无匹的长刀了。  
　　刀锋闪过一道湛蓝的光辉，似乎想用自身的华丽来控诉我把它当成工具刀来使用。  
　　“兄弟，兄弟，还活着吗？”我大声呼唤道，企图唤醒他的意识。  
　　除了闪烁的故障灯，没有任何回音。  
　　“……”我听到一声□□，偏头看到弗拉徳抱着脑袋蹲在旁边。  
　　“你干嘛呢，快过来帮忙啊！”我对于他这种装病消极怠工的行为感到十分不满。  
　　“起来起来，帮我把这车再翻过来。”我见他不理我，只好起身过去拍拍他的肩膀，也不知道这家伙到底怎么了？  
　　他身影一闪，咣当一声巨响，那出租车被十分粗暴地掀了起来，不过倒是几乎爆掉的轮子着地了——从某种程度上来说，他的确帮我把车子翻了过来。  
　　我看着弗拉徳继续远远地躲着我，脸色似乎很不好，但他把表情都藏在散乱的长发间。为了压抑心尖上微微一动的异样情感，我故作大声地指责道：“你知不知道里面有个普通人类啊！”  
　　“你……”弗拉徳终于有了回音，但是声音嘶哑犹如野兽低吼，“离我远点……”  
　　这家伙怎么搞的？我突然有了玩玩的兴致，挑逗一般地踮起脚尖继续靠近他：“你说什么——？”  
　　忽然，弗拉徳的气息充斥着暴戾，我几乎本能的抬起长刀护住胸口。  
　　“当！”他果然对我发动了袭击，但是被长刀拦在了胸前。  
　　弗拉徳的脸凑的我很近，疯狂的红色在逐渐侵染他眼中原本深沉的金色，吸血鬼捕食状态下的獠牙闪着饥饿的光，剧烈而冰冷的喘息直接扑在我的脸上，他常年自带的玫瑰花香此刻变得格外危险。  
　　“你的味道……”他几乎是咬着牙挤出来一句话，“太诱人了……”  
　　我看见我手臂上被刚刚玻璃划破的伤口仍然兀自流着鲜血，想必此刻我满头满脸的都是血迹，也难免弗拉徳会抑制不住。  
　　他的力量再一次上涨，我几乎就要抵挡不住，他的尖牙就快要碰到我的颈动脉了！  
　　强烈的远光灯突然照到我们身上，我们都是一怔。是我之前拨打的911来了！趁着这个空档我迅速推开弗拉徳，纵身一跃跳到旁边的草丛中。弗拉徳仍然站在原地，我看到他眼中红光褪去，瞳孔因为强光而收缩。随后他深深地看了我一眼，转身隐入树丛的黑暗中。  
　　还好人们没能确认我们俩在现场，要不然肯定要被抓起来问话。  
　　我可是还记着墓园的委托呢。  
　　但是奇怪的是，弗拉徳翻过来的车里空无一人，那个花臂司机不知所踪。  
　　没有尸体，也没有活人。  
　　只有地上那一摊血迹还能说明那个人曾在那辆车里。  
　　真是有意思，那个女人似乎还挺厉害的，真酷。  
　　我找了个地方把伤口冲洗过后简单的包扎完毕，确认不会有明显的血迹外露，给弗拉徳打了个电话。  
　　通话被他很快按掉，他噗通一声坐在我身旁。  
　　“……”他看起来很虚弱，眉宇间满是疲惫，“对不起……我的弱点，就是极度渴血……”  
　　渴血是一部分吸血鬼会有的特性，他们往往需要更加频繁的进食，有了饥渴的感觉后也往往更加难以压抑。  
　　我看着他有些颓废的样子，一头金发也乱糟糟的，想起家里常备的几个冰箱的血袋，觉得莫名难过，安慰道：“没事，恶魔心理学研究过，说你们抑制自己吸血的欲望就像戒断毒瘾一样，你还能留住我已经挺强了。”  
　　“特别是，你的味道……尤其甘甜……”弗拉徳闭上眼睛，把头埋到臂弯里，还不忘用兜帽把自己的脑袋遮起来。  
　　他像个自责的小兽，紧紧地蜷缩成一团。我心上一动，忽然生出来拥抱他的想法。  
　　事实上当我发现自己在做什么时，已经那样做了。  
　　弗拉徳疑惑地抬起头看着我。  
　　真该死，我在做什么！我尴尬地干咳一声，岔开话题：“那个，那个女人是谁？”  
　　“……她有备而来……有人协助她逃跑。”弗拉徳皱眉道。  
　　有备而来吗……那么那个女人逃离现场方向至少两个人，再有就是搬运司机的身体也还需要一个人。  
　　有这样密切配合、有备而来的团队，为什么非要等到司机说出“在我们街区”之后再开始作祟？  
　　他们有意暗示他们离我们并不远？  
　　“你觉得呢？”我问弗拉徳。  
　　“……等等他们。一定……会有进一步暗示的……”他慢吞吞地说道。他口袋里的手机屏亮了一下，于是他取出来浏览消息，说：“委托人……着急了。”  
　　“哦对！这墓园的委托到底什么事啊？”  
　　“在墓园守夜……”  
　　“我们守夜？那墓园的守墓人干嘛去了？”


	9. 墓碑与新月（3）

　　“我们守夜？那墓园的守墓人干嘛去了？”我觉得有点莫名其妙。  
　　弗拉德摇了摇头，递给我他的手机，示意我自己看。  
　　郊外教会后的墓园里总会出现丢尸体的情况？坟墓被刨开，墓碑丢的到处都是，守墓人觉得一定是有恶魔作祟，不敢一个人守夜了，所以让善良的猎人们协助守夜并消灭墓园里的恶魔？  
　　“你们这还流行土葬？尸体居然不火化就埋吗？”我感到十分诧异，上午去墓园的时候还以为墓碑下是一个个骨灰瓮，没想到居然都是装着尸体的棺材。回头看了看police似乎不像是能够很快完成现场勘查的样子，就决定和弗拉德走旁边的树林里绕道前往墓园。  
　　“说起来，万一他们调查了行车记录仪怎么办？”那里面可能会录音到我的声音，作为调查的线索。  
　　弗拉德沉默的看了我一眼。哦该死，这家伙一直都没说话！一直只有我在和那个司机聊天！  
　　“你说你跟个木头人一样，一句话都不说，真没意思。”我气愤到咬牙切齿，这下子如果查到了我我肯定逃不过去录口供的命运。  
　　他沉吟片刻，缓缓道：“不喜欢……和别人说话。”  
　　“那你喜欢和我说话吗？”鬼使神差的我突然想这么问道。  
　　“……”弗拉德的沉默让我反应过来，我不是个猎人吗，猎物怎么会喜欢和猎人说话呢？  
　　“嗯。”过了一会，他忽然低低地应了一句，但听不真切。  
　　穿过那篇马鞭草花海，它们在夜色里沉淀成安静的深紫色，幽幽地弥散开独特的草药清香。如果说是墓地被刨开、尸体被盗走，最常见的应该就是食尸鬼所为。  
　　又是皮尔斯农场又是教会墓园的，这里的食尸鬼怎么这么多？难道是这城市里出现了新生的吸血鬼，不知道随意吸血的后果吗？  
　　但是按照一般规律，食尸鬼这种低级恶魔应该是会被马鞭草这类驱魔草药的气味限制住的，这应该也是教会在墓园周围种满了马鞭草的原因之一。难道恶魔的种类出现了变异？  
　　“弗拉，这次委托的分级是多少啊？”我想先确认一下这次委托的分级。如果是出现在我的新猎人账号上的可以接受的委托，应该不会超过20才对。  
　　“没看……这委托很近，就接了。”早该料到他也是一个和我一样怕跑路的家伙。  
　　也许Old Hunter的分级又出了问题吧。  
　　还好是我们接到的这个委托，要是一般的10~20级的猎人，肯定很难完成，说不定还得把小命送了。  
　　这片墓园晚上倒也还是安静祥和，甚至一点阴森的感觉都没有。如果不是地上被四处乱丢的墓碑和十字架，很难想象这里会被恶魔肆虐。  
　　守墓人的窝棚里漏出一丝丝光亮——他在家。  
　　我看弗拉德拿着手机，也凑过去看：“雇主是谁？”  
　　“……进入墓园、10点钟方向行进100米……雇主的家。”他抬起头，找寻着方位，我跟着他一起向着十点钟方向行进了100米。  
　　这不就是守墓人的窝棚吗！  
　　守墓人发布委托让猎人来陪他守夜？以为今天是除夕然后大家一起熬夜到12点互道新年快乐？  
　　弗拉德敲了敲铁皮的门板：当当当。  
　　窝棚里有了一阵响动，不久后门板被拉开一道缝，屋内节能灯的白光一下子直直的照到我眼睛里。我揉了揉眼睛避开光线直射，只能看见守墓人驼着背的轮廓。  
　　“……我们是猎人。”弗拉德对他说道。  
　　“我发布的委托好像只是一个猎人的价钱？”守墓人有些警觉，扶着门板道。  
　　我连忙说：“他是跟着我来学习学习的，不要报酬。”  
　　“……”弗拉德看了我一眼，很懂事的没有戳穿我。  
　　守墓人沉默了一会，还是打开了门：“进来说吧。”  
　　我们弯腰踏进那个低矮的窝棚。  
　　说是窝棚真是低估了它，因为守墓人的家确实十分干净整洁，没有垃圾堆积，也没有除了必须的生活用品之外的累赘。守墓人是个黑皮肤的老头，剃得只有一层薄薄的头发和胡须已经花白。  
　　我赞赏道：“老爷子你这窝棚怎么能这么新这么干净的？”  
　　守墓人却叹了一口气：“我原来的家毁了，这是新搭的。”  
　　“是因为食尸鬼或者说，那些恶灵吗？”我想到了他的委托。也许陪他守夜一晚只是为了降低审核评级的方法，他更希望来的猎人能够除掉这里作祟的恶魔吧。如果委托等级提高，那么相应的需要支付的报酬也会增多。  
　　该说这守墓人老头是狡猾还是可悲呢，为了自己的钱财和安全拿别的猎人的生命开玩笑。  
　　算了算了，既然来了，那就帮忙把这里的恶灵或者食尸鬼除掉吧。  
　　“什么时候开始的？”我坐上守墓人搬过来的小板凳，抱着双臂问道。  
　　守墓人也在一旁坐下，打开热水壶撒了一把什么东西进去：“五天前。我原本像往常一样的在门口的木工机上想着做备用的十字架，突然闻到一股让人作呕的恶臭，和腐烂的味道。”  
　　“你就能嗅到恶魔的气息吗？”我皱眉打断他道。如果是这样的话应该不会感知不到弗拉德身上的味道。  
　　守墓人摇头道：“我不像你们恶魔猎人有那么专业的技能——闻到那个味道之后我就很疑惑，但是由于就在教堂附近，也有这么多马鞭草的缘故，一般的低级恶魔是不敢入侵的，我就大着胆子打着手电去墓园深处看看究竟发生了什么。”  
　　水开了，他转身取出三个杯子，给我们一人倒了一杯。我拿起来，看到杯中沉淀着几瓣还没完全捣碎的浅紫色花瓣和一些线形的叶子，水中荡开了淡淡的草药香气。这守墓人老头还挺懂，拿迷迭香混马鞭草来泡水喝。  
　　弗拉德低头看了看他那杯冒着热气的茶水，没有要拿起来的意思。  
　　我一边喝下一口，一边想着，果然，就算这家伙血统纯正，还是不能直接喝这些有驱魔功效药草泡的水吧。这么一想我的猎杀悬赏计划又有了新的眉目了呢。  
　　守墓人也喝了一口茶水，继续道：“我远远的看见一个身形奇特的……东西，把墓碑刨开丢到一边，然后拖出棺材，啃食着里面已经腐烂了一半的尸体……”  
　　“恶臭是来自那个腐烂了一半的尸体吗？”我问道。  
　　守墓人思考了片刻，犹豫地说：“好像不是吧？我毕竟做这片墓园的守墓人几十年了，尸体的味道我早就习惯。可是那个……那个恶魔的味道，还是会让我作呕。”  
　　这么大的味道，平常人也能闻到，像低等级的食尸鬼一样吃腐烂的尸体，并且对马鞭草的气味有抵抗性吗。莫非是加斯特？我在学过的恶魔检索表里搜索着有类似特征的恶魔。如果不是恶灵性质的就还好，是我最喜欢的简单粗暴砍就完事了，不用像之前的恶魔加温那样还需要背诵冗长的驱魔咒文。  
　　“我趁着那个恶心的东西还在享用大餐，连忙逃跑到了教堂拼命敲门。还好那时候杰克神父起来了为我开了门，收留了我一晚。”守墓人的故事还在继续，我换了个坐姿继续听着：“第二天早上，我让神父陪着我去墓园查看情况，发现果然有两三具被打碎的棺材，里面的尸体被吃的只剩下一些碎布……可是我们当时只以为是普通的食尸鬼，神父做了驱魔结界后就安慰我没事了，让我以后遇到情况再去教堂找他就可以了。”  
　　“第二天晚上……”守墓人黝黑的脸上表情可怖，让本来听得有点无趣的我又打起了精神，他也像是说故事一样故意的在这停顿。  
　　我见他什么都不说，有些着急：“第二天晚上怎么了？”他所谓的第二天应该就是神父杰克身死的前一天。  
　　“第二天晚上什么都没有发生。”  
　　“？？”我挑了挑眉，差点气的要把手里的杯子丢到他头上。  
　　守墓人手掌下压，做了个冷静的手势：“所以那时候我还以为是神父的驱魔结界起了作用。可是第三天傍晚，我又闻到了那股让我很想吐的味道！”  
　　那天晚上，就是我和弗拉德在皮尔斯农场驱魔的晚上，也是神父死去、被第二天起早的修女发现钉死在墓园深处十字架的晚上。  
　　“我想也没想的就冲出屋子，直奔教堂，在藏书房找到神父以后他似乎正在写什么东西。他没有怎么听我的诉说，只是给了我他的一枚胸针，就礼貌地把我请出了教堂藏书房。我在教堂的布道室长椅上躺了一晚上，怎么都睡不着，总觉得有什么邪恶的力量包围着我。由于修女们嫌弃我，所以我只能趁着她们还没起来的时候偷偷溜回墓园，发现我之前的家已经被毁了……”守墓人应该是想起来他原来窝棚的惨状，有些惊魂未定：“还好我当晚不在。”  
　　也就是说，神父杰克的死亡时间又一次缩短了？我想起他提到的胸针，于是问道：“能让我看看神父给你的那枚胸针吗？”  
　　与此同时，一股剧烈腐臭的味道在空气中弥漫开来，狠狠地钻入鼻腔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为在三番住过一段时间，所以house所在的S城就是以三番为模板的米国小城了；海辛家族是用了Hellsing 皇家国教骑士团中Helsing 家的设定，所以崔斯是个腐国人（黑白双枪的设定是也是致敬A叔于是沿用，听说但丁的黑檀木和白象牙亦如是）。而腐国的尸体火化率远高于米国，所以崔斯会感到十分奇怪。弗拉德设定为德古拉的儿子，应该是瓦拉几亚人，不过他都在米国宅了这么久了最初还是哪里人就不重要啦。此外加斯特是dnd 里Ghast 的音译（不知道这样音译合适吗）


	10. 墓碑与新月（4）

　　“来了！”由于弗拉徳不曾掩饰他自己那纯粹的恶魔气息，所以我可以确认，那是我的嗅觉感知到的恶臭。  
　　“我去外面看看，你看着雇主。”我正准备推门而出，突然觉得腰间一轻，回头看到弗拉徳又把我的黑枪抽走了。  
　　“兄弟，你在干嘛呢？”我看他轻车熟路，而且没有丝毫要还给我的意思。  
　　“……拔枪。”  
　　“这是我的枪！”带出来的这两把枪我自己都舍不得用，白枪的银弹用完了还得去捡回来，黑枪的水银弹炸完了我还能变回来吗？  
　　算了算了，不能和弗拉徳这只猎物计较太多，要不然墓园的恶魔又要跑了。  
　　我从守墓人自制的马鞭草迷迭香茶叶中抓了一把塞到口袋里，冲出窝棚，迎面扑来的裹挟着腐烂尸臭味道的海风就像给了我一拳，甚至有种让我立刻缩回去的冲动。  
　　“你……关门！”弗拉徳难得的大声说了一句话，把我彻底推出门外。  
　　又被这家伙坑了，他可能早就知道加斯特身上的味道有多大，才会任我抢了出门消灭恶魔的工作。  
　　仿佛突然跳进了垃圾堆，垃圾堆里还有好多腐烂了一半的尸体拼命往身上蹭那样的臭味。  
　　我连忙竖起衬衫领子掩住口鼻。  
　　这样说来，深渊入侵人界总是在所难免。毕竟深渊的底层环境估计也都充斥着这些低等恶魔的让人厌恶的味道，估计还会有僵尸啊科博恶魔啊之类的。常年看到这样的生活环境，万一那些自认高贵的堕天使和血族什么的种族中，出了几个正义感爆棚的家伙，振臂一呼——我们去舒适的人间吧，那些弱小的人类凭什么占用那么优越的条件？再来一些偷渡来人间的恶魔传回去人间人类安居乐业的画面，深渊恶魔们肯定会大举入侵啊。  
　　我在想什么？又不是还在家的时候有时间想这么多有的没的，现在应该做的是赶紧拿到委托金和提升猎人等级，过上干一票歇半年的悠闲生活。噢，还要顺便拿了室友吸血鬼弗拉德的悬赏。  
　　远离了弗拉德一段距离，我引以为傲的感知能力终于能派上用场了。今晚夜色特别浓。我打着手电，虽然无法定位定向，但我可以逆着深渊气息的浓度一直往浓度更高的地方追踪出去，很快就看到了一个匍匐在地，在埋在一具被啃了大半的尸体边上赤身luo体的佝偻影子，肮脏不堪的皮肤上满是伤痕，有些甚至还能看出是新结的血痂痕迹。  
　　所以说低级的委托真是简单到没意思。  
　　我抽出长刀准备直接一击了结了这可怜的恶魔。  
　　但是在即将斩断它的脖颈的时候，我突然心念一动，偏偏砍歪了几分，刀锋擦着它的肩膀落到地上。  
　　感觉好像不太对劲？今天晚上真的好黑啊。  
　　我一步上前，把那甚至没有意识到刚刚就是生死一线的恶魔一脚踢开。它被踢开后暴怒地冲我龇着黑漆漆的牙齿低吼着，但是简单的示威过后又继续着未吃完的大餐，似乎是完全无视了我的攻击。  
　　这家伙难道并不是来自深渊的生物？  
　　如果它的确是恶魔，不可能在我刻有神圣属性花纹的特制鞋底踩踏过后没有被灼烧的痕迹——这家伙属于人间？  
　　我一把扯过那个看似畸形的生物，把它的脖子掰到一侧，去看它锁骨上的皮肤。并没有任何编号和图案，应该不会是弗兰叔叔的作品。再说弗兰叔叔也不会品味这么低下做出这种丑陋的垃圾。  
　　不是恶魔，也不是改造人——这是个如假包换的真正的人类！  
　　想起我刚刚差点直接落下的长刀，我竟然觉得后背冷汗直冒。我从来就没有怕过恶魔，当然像弗拉德和他爸那种那么强的不算，但是我最怕的就是在委托中误伤了人类。更别说刚刚我甚至差点杀了他。  
　　“喂，喂，兄弟，你能听懂我说话吗？”但是这附近的深渊气息浓度确实很高，而且来自加斯特的强烈味道也不可能有假。我只能提着刀小心地做出防御的架势。  
　　那个……人类没有理我，只是自顾自地享用着尸体，牙齿撕咬肌肉的声音嘎吱嘎吱。  
　　嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。  
　　“别吃了！”我听得那声音听得心烦意乱，反正那家伙应该也没有什么理智，我干脆一刀柄打中他的后颈，让他直接晕眩过去。  
　　和上次农场主和农场主儿子被附身的情况不同，这个人似乎是被恶魔迷惑了心智。那么此刻这里应该至少有两种恶魔，一种加斯特散发开迷惑猎人的恶臭，另一种蛊惑人心，完成对猎人的狩猎。  
　　一下子越级完成20~30甚至可能是30~40级的委托，虽然仍然是低级任务，还是让我有点开心的。  
　　我偷偷地把从守墓人那里抢过来的草药嚼了嚼，涂到那个可怜人的额头和耳后，也许能稍微减轻一点被恶魔操纵的作用。还好有加斯特自带的气味掩盖，不至于暴露出我的行动。这个可怜的人类是它们的诱饵，钓鱼的恶魔估计很快就会来收线了。  
　　由于恶魔作祟的缘故，墓园里的温度略低，我搓了搓手，蹲了下来静静等待。  
　　又冷又黑的晚上。  
　　一缕悠长的歌声在让人作呕的臭味中逆流而上，漂到了我身旁，像是一个年轻女孩在乡间公路上蹦蹦跳跳的唱歌。  
　　“你的歌声久未听闻，因你已离去人海浮沉。各自经历的庸碌人生，让我厌倦，在每一个清醒的早晨。”  
　　旋律平平，但总让人听出了清新的味道，让我突然想起每天早上拉开窗帘拥抱的海风与阳光，还能看到执着的在楼下浇花的吸血鬼。  
　　想到这里，我情不自禁地想要深深呼吸。  
　　我刚觉得有点不对劲，可是已经难免吸了一大口恶魔加斯特的臭气，熏得我差点要吐出来，只好捂着嘴，眼泪都快憋了出来。  
　　我竟然会着了那个歌声的道？这不可能！我强行镇静下神智，听着那个歌声越来越近。  
　　“我目睹你离去，无可抑制的漂泊，直到距离再也不能缩短，也无法让你驻足。”  
　　一道白光被大理石墓碑的光滑表面反射过来，照的地面一片惨白，我听见一个刻意踩得很响的脚步声。  
　　挺奇怪的，如果说歌声是用来控制人类的媒介还可以解释，但是这故意踏响的脚步又是为了什么？  
　　歌词开始循环，而歌颂者的声音也逐渐增大，我甚至能听见她嗓音中带着的些许颤抖。而且总觉得这声音好像在哪里听过。  
　　忽然歌声一滞，我也随之逐渐集中了精神。一股不同于加斯特的恶魔气息逐渐逼近。  
　　“愿救赎降临于所有的人，愿父永远与人们同在，也与心灵同在。”  
　　这歌声……？这不是早上听过的唱诗班的旋律和词吗？  
　　“爱丽？”我终于想了起来，于是喊着爱丽丝的名字回过头。  
　　“哇！”歌颂者惊呼一声，一绺深红色的头发在光源处微微一颤：“你……崔斯？你怎么会在这里？”  
　　那个紧跟着爱丽丝的气息突然暴起，逆着她的手电，那黑夜深处的黑暗骤然搅动起来，像是一个要吞噬掉爱丽丝的血盆大口。我只能立刻弹地而起，扶着她的肩膀把她护在怀中，滚到一边，避开那恶魔直接的攻击。  
　　那个藏身在黑暗中的恶魔一击不中便不善罢甘休，宛如实体化的黑暗凝结成利爪，呼啸着风声向我们的方向抓过。我按下爱丽丝好奇的脑袋，一个仰头避开了那利爪的横扫攻击。  
　　“你继续唱早晨的圣歌，不要停！”我抱着她翻滚过那黑影的一手回抓，侧翻抽出背包里的长刀，头也不回地嘱咐爱丽丝道。我怕在我面对其中一个恶魔的时候没有人能够保护她。  
　　“来啊，恶魔，让我们看看你准备的拿手好戏！”我挑衅着挥刀在胸前画了个叉，伏低了身子准备好进攻架势。刀上的驱魔咒文因为挥砍的高速和深渊气息的摩擦，铭文迸出了红色的火花，在惨白的灯光和黑暗交错里显得格外明亮。  
　　“因我父纯洁无玷之名，因天使和圣徒的代祷，使父托付于我神圣权威，使我安然出击，使我驱逐恶秽邪祟伎俩的侵犯。”  
　　爱丽丝的歌声总让我觉得自己是舞台上的主角，所有的手电光芒都为我聚焦。  
　　“驱逐你，不洁的黑影，恶魔梦魇。”恶魔梦魇在被我呼唤出真名的那一刻终于爆发，黑暗再次凝聚成为实体，向四周猛地发出尖刺。我没有停下急速前行的步伐，侧身伏低躲过飞射而来的暗影尖刺，又挥刀挡下直直指向我面门的一根暗影□□，一跃而上，踏着梦魇捏造出的暗影固体向着它的本体继续前进。  
　　每一步都在黑影上踏出驱魔的花纹，“滋滋”地冒着青烟；每一步的声音都清脆而独特，像是踩在玻璃上，而那看似坚硬无比的暗影□□也随着我每一步的前进如碎玻璃一般支离破碎，再被光芒裁剪成为点点星火。  
　　“邪恶的势力总不能胜过光明，因为父总会与我们同在，直至今世的终结。”  
　　而梦魇似乎并不愿意放弃抵抗，只是抛弃了将黑暗凝结成为坚硬固体的战斗方式。它蘸着夜色甩出一笔长弧，就像破风而来的黑鞭，尖啸着试图裹向我的脚踝。  
　　这有什么好怕的，我垫了半步，从它的暗影上跃起，拧过腰身射出早就扣在手心的银质短匕，将黑鞭拦腰截断。再顺势翻身，高举长刀，借着体重和下冲的力量用力把刀插在深渊气息最为浓郁的中心。  
　　刺破梦魇的那一刻，长刀刀锋上的铭文如同跳动的火焰一般，燃烧出净化的火焰。  
　　“权柄、荣耀、皆归于父。”我半蹲下缓冲掉下落的能量，用刀尖抵着地面。  
　　而爱丽丝的圣歌正好唱出了总结陈词：“——Amen. ”  
　　爱丽丝还没完全唱完尾音，就激动的冲了过来：“哇！崔斯你还会用刀？还会扔匕首？你是恶魔猎人吗？”  
　　我刚准备回头自吹自擂，眼角瞥见一个血红色的身影斜斜地直冲向爱丽丝，立刻蹬地加速，在它的利爪接触到爱丽丝的红发之前一刀挥出，再回身用护住爱丽丝。  
　　加斯特的鲜血是滚烫的，我隔着衬衫和风衣都感觉到背上后脑像被泼了一盆热水一样。  
　　“啪”的一声，是加斯特的尸体重重地落在地面的声音。  
　　我松了一口气：“——Amen. ”  
　　“太酷了崔斯！”爱丽丝兴奋地从我怀里挣脱，满眼惊喜地看着被我料理完毕的两只恶魔尸体，手电的白光晃得我有点晕。  
　　我捏了捏鼻梁，皱眉道：“你怎么半夜跑到墓园来了？”需要保护人类会给击杀恶魔平添许多麻烦，何况这里不一定仅仅一只食尸鬼。  
　　她这才像想起来什么一样，指着已经散去黑云的天空：“你看这像什么？”


	11. 墓碑与新月（5）

　　我抬头看去：“你是说，月亮？”  
　　“我本来在教堂的露台上看你发给我的墓碑的照片，然后突然想到，那会不会是记录月亮形状的记号？我就想从那些十字架那边看看月亮。”爱丽丝把我发给她的照片调出来给我看，滑到其中一张，似乎确实和今晚的月牙形状和角度一模一样。  
　　“那你就大半夜的一个人跑到墓园里来？”虽然这女孩还挺勇敢，但是此时出现在这里真的让我头疼。  
　　她显得有些局促：“我想到了，就想过来确认一下啊——不过你真的是恶魔猎人吧！我见到了活着的恶魔猎人？你刚刚真是太酷了！”  
　　“哎呀，这种低级恶魔还发挥不出我的全部能力啦！”我被爱丽丝夸的有些飘飘然，也没有否认本不该承认的猎人身份。  
　　但是我突然想起来她之前唱的歌：“你之前唱的是什么歌？”  
　　“是颂歌啊！约瑟说如果感到害怕大声唱歌就好了。”  
　　“不是，那首之前，歌词是什么离去什么的？”那首歌给我的感觉很奇怪，虽然像是清晨的空气一样清新，可总有种难以抵抗的冰冷。就像是从一个不透光的黑箱子里悠悠唱出的声音。  
　　爱丽丝想了想，回答道：“是约瑟教我的，我觉得调子还不错，但我也不知道歌名是什么。”  
　　约瑟芬神父吗？杰克神父殒命后教会派来接替的新神父，光看外表一点都不像个神父的新神父。  
　　杰克被钉死在有新月记号的十字架上，杰克死前遇到的司机还载过一个神秘的漂亮女人，那个女人和我们这次乘坐的出租车出事有关，出租车司机活不见人死不见尸……  
　　等杰克的事情查清楚了，排除了危险之后，我应该也会去调查一番约瑟芬的情况。  
　　爱丽丝之前提到的月亮形状的线索非常有用。但是此刻的墓园里，梦魇和加斯特的气息散去，除了相距较远而稀疏的弗拉徳的气息之外，还有另一个和他的感觉有些类似的味道。  
　　还是先把爱丽丝送到安全的地方吧，也能顺便问一问制作出那些木质十字架的守墓人有关于月亮形状的事情。  
　　“走吧，这里很危险，我们先去找弗拉徳。”我看她只穿着不厚的裙子，就脱下风衣，倒上圣水，让加斯特的血液被燃烧殆尽后披在她肩膀上。  
　　爱丽丝套好衣服，坏笑道：“我穿着你的衣服，弗拉不会生气吗？”  
　　“他有什么好生气的？”我正准备去处理那个之前被控制了心神的人类，抬头问道。  
　　爱丽丝一手帮我打着手电，另一只手卷着红色的鬓发：“原来你没看出来？那就算啦！”  
　　她冲着我深表遗憾地摇了摇头。看出来什么？现在的年轻女孩真是莫名其妙。  
　　于是我在推开守墓人的窝棚的门的时候特别留意了一下弗拉徳的表情。  
　　“你只穿了……衬衫？”他抬起头，微微皱眉，帮我把我背后背着的那个满是伤痕的家伙卸了下来。  
　　“不是的，”我拉着爱丽弯腰进来坐下，“我看爱丽穿的更少，女孩子应该更容易受凉吧。”  
　　弗拉徳瞥了一眼爱丽身上我的风衣，浅金色的眼睛又略带审视的扫过我，随后视线飘走，继续他的面无表情和沉默寡言。  
　　他这种木头人显然并不能知道生气是什么。  
　　“墓园里的恶魔应该就这两种了，梦魇和加斯特。”我喝了一口马鞭草茶，对守墓人汇报道，“我一会再去看看还有没有漏网之鱼。”  
　　“你还没确定完全除尽恶魔就回来了？”守墓人一边捂着手一边抬眼看我，似乎有点指责，“怎么不快些去确认一下？”  
　　“老哥，你的委托上只说了陪你守夜，我给你附赠除魔大礼包还没收你额外的委托费呢。”看着他有些畏畏缩缩但是想要得寸进尺的样子，他显然是早就知道墓园里是存在多个恶魔的，还是为了节省酬金选择发布10～20级的委托，不论他是不是经济过于拮据，这种做法都让我欣赏不起来。  
　　守墓人冲我翻了个白眼，继续捧着茶杯捂手：“我可以打差评。”  
　　“听着，”我不耐烦地用指节敲了敲桌面试图引起他的注意，“对我来说，再杀几只恶魔也没什么，但你要告诉我一件事——那些十字架背面的月牙是什么意思？”  
　　守墓人略显浑浊的眼中有些疑惑：“什么月牙？”  
　　我打开相册，把之前拍到的月牙记号给他看：“这些不是你刻上去的吗？”  
　　“我哪有闲工夫做这种记号，我每天都要做很多木质或者石质的十字架，一个个刻下去太费神了。”守墓人摇着头退了回去。  
　　如果不是守墓人做的，那么那些记号就只能是把神父钉在十字架上的凶手所为了？月亮是在暗示什么？是日期？还是那个凶手自己的记号？  
　　听说有些恶魔会形成自己的组织，难道这次遇到的是某个以新月为标志的恶魔组织？  
　　回头也许可以让崔西帮忙从家里查一下有没有相关的资料。  
　　“你什么时候去确认没有剩余的恶魔啊？你这个猎人小子叫什么名字啊？”守墓人看我没有要动身的样子，似乎想用差评威胁我。  
　　我笑了笑：“弗拉徳·采佩什，怎样？”而且本来这个委托就是弗拉徳手快接下的嘛。  
　　我感觉到背后的弗拉徳一定又在盯着我看，但幸好他什么都没说。  
　　爱丽丝歪着头看了看我，又看了看弗拉徳，又露出了莫名其妙了然于心的笑容。  
　　既然守墓人这边没有更多的信息可以获取了，那不如再去亲自调查一下墓园深处的十字架。  
　　我碰了碰弗拉徳，扬高了声调：“走了，崔佛，我们去确认没有剩余的恶魔吧——那个受害者麻烦您交给教会看看怎么处理了。”  
　　弗拉德挑眉又看了我一眼，沉默着转身出屋。  
　　“我也要和你们一起去！”爱丽丝这女孩一直都这么有精神。  
　　刚在屋子里坐着，又被那守墓人老头的热水熏了一阵子，刚一出门，微凉的夜风吹拂，只穿着一件衬衫确实有些冷，我不由得打了个寒颤。  
　　“……”我听见弗拉德仿佛冷笑了一声，想去看看我的吸血鬼大少爷室友究竟怎么了，可他依旧挂着一张死人脸，径自循着早上前往墓园深处的路走去。  
　　爱丽丝冲我摇了摇头，裹紧我的风衣，跟上了他的步伐。  
　　这家伙难道察觉了我想要拿他的悬赏的阴谋？这么一想我觉得更冷了，只好搓了搓手，硬着头皮跟着他们继续前进。  
　　不知道为什么，这次弗拉德似乎刻意收敛了自己过于嚣张的气息，即使跟在他身后我也感知不到他熟悉的气场。除了能用鼻子嗅到一点他身上幽幽的玫瑰花的香味。真是有点不习惯。  
　　不过这样我也可以更好的探索墓园里有没有梦魇和加斯特的残党了。  
　　零零碎碎地，沿路上除掉几只小型的食尸鬼，估计是跟着它们的强大亲戚一起来狩猎人类的。可惜他们的头目已经见上帝被审判的灰飞烟灭了吧，这些可怜的小家伙也只能乖乖的排着队被我们驱逐。  
　　然而刚一迈入墓园的后半部分，我又能感觉到了另一个很明显的恶魔的存在了。似乎只是一般的强度，给我的反馈和弗拉德有点相似。难道说又是一个吸血鬼？  
　　我想起来了之前在公路上被弗拉德追击的那个女人。她当时直接在路灯下化为雾气离去的方式也和吸血鬼很像。  
　　“嘘。”我按住爱丽丝，自己也开始使用静步，低声道：“先看看他想做什么。”  
　　为了防止爱丽上前去太过危险，我抽出一把仪式短剑交给她，让她不管遇到什么都不能松开——上面的祷文对于这种等级的吸血鬼已经足够起到保护主人的作用了。我自己则关掉手电，继续跟着弗拉德往前走去。  
　　夜色已经没有梦魇作祟时候那样浓重的黑了，新月从薄云中露出尖角，落下的月光和圆柏的枝桠交错纵横，遗落在地上的只剩下像荆棘一样的影子。  
　　已经可以看到一个模模糊糊的人形，背对着我们，看着一排白色的木质十字架。钉死杰克神父的那个十字架，就是那一排之一。  
　　离那个身影越近，周遭的温度也越来越低。  
　　我伏低了身子，换了一个更隐蔽的潜行姿势。而弗拉德直接一步跨入黑暗隐匿去身形，仿佛他就是这夜晚本身。  
　　然后弗拉德的外套落到了我肩上？要不是他独有的香味，这么紧张的环境下我差点条件反射的抽刀攻击了。  
　　想起来爱丽丝曾经莫名其妙的一句，弗拉德会因为她穿着我的风衣而生气。难道说这家伙对我……不对不对，怎么可能啊，那家伙可是活了几百年的吸血鬼，还是血统纯正的那种，难道不应该是避世血族愤世嫉俗吗？我不过是被他赞美了一句，血液味道特别诱人的食物罢了。虽然这样说有点丢人，但我也的确是因为弗拉没有对我痛下杀手、或者直接囚为血袋，才能一直这样活的自由自在。  
　　没来由的有些失落。一定是因为我还不够强吧。等我足够强大能够拿下弗拉德的悬赏了，一定会觉得走上猎人巅峰，感到十分满足的。  
　　话说这家伙为什么这么喜欢穿套头卫衣作外套啊！这种情况下让我穿上真的很麻烦。  
　　那个伫立在十字架前的人影仍然一动不动，垂着头，手里握着一个楔子一样的东西。  
　　弗拉德从他身后另一个墓碑的阴影里走出，手里握着我的黑枪。  
　　“嘻嘻。”那个人影肩膀一耸，笑声阴森。他微微扭头，目光直直地指向了我。他手中的楔子突然扬起，在寒冷的月光下滑过一道银光，被他深深地插入了自己的左胸。  
　　什么情况？他在自裁？我蹬地发力奔了过去，一旁的弗拉德也不再隐匿自己的身形，冲过去就接住了那个即将倒入墓坑里的身影。我看到他死死地攥住手里的木楔子，年轻而熟悉的脸上爬上宛如黑色藤蔓一样的漆黑裂纹。  
　　我扒开他的袖子一看，是纹得五彩斑斓的花臂——这是那个活不见人死不见尸的花臂司机！不能拖延拯救，我只能先挥刀斩去他握紧木楔的双手，等事后再让弗兰叔叔帮他恢复一下就好了。  
　　用力拔出楔子，却发现它后半截是木桩，前半截居然是刻了铭文的金属尖端！  
　　而那个年轻的司机身上的皮肤和骨骼却在分解，如同纸屑一样一片片剥落下来，碰到弗拉德和我的身体或者地面之后又碎裂成更细小的尘埃，混合着冰凉的鲜血成为一滩滩红色的泥浆。  
　　“他是吸血鬼？”我抬头去看弗拉德，却看见他眼中逐渐盈满血红。


	12. 墓碑与新月（6）

　　“冷静啊弗拉！”我连忙把那个奇怪的楔子丢到一边，焦急地拍了拍他的脸，他却只是把血红的眸子僵硬地转向了我盯着我看。  
　　那个年轻司机的血味很重，又是几乎全身的血液都涌了出来，虽然搅和着他的身体碎屑，但仍然是淋得我们满身满手的血污。  
　　“你克制一下啊，这里还有孩子呢！”我眼角余光看见爱丽丝发现了我们这里的异动，已经好奇地一步步走了过来，只能继续捏着他冰凉的脸试图让他快点醒过来。  
　　他皱着眉头，重重地chuan息着，拼命的和体内那个渴血的怪兽争夺意识的控制权。  
　　渴血这特性真是够麻烦，像个戒不掉血的瘾君子，一看到鲜血就会复发。  
　　说到瘾……我想起小时候我爸戒烟的时候每次想抽烟了，就会在嘴里含一颗糖来转移注意力。我妈看我经常和我爸在一起训练，就会在我兜里放一袋糖，让我监督我爸不要抽烟。所以时至今日，我都还会习惯的在口袋里放几颗糖。  
　　我一摸口袋——糟糕！我现在穿的外套是弗拉德的，而我自己的风衣现在正在爱丽丝身上！不过，现在趁着弗拉德正在和自己体内的渴血欲望作斗争的时候，我可以用那柄能杀死吸血鬼的银头木楔子直接刺入他的心脏，一了百了。  
　　那个木楔子被我丢到哪里去了……？我一手扶着弗拉德，另一只手在地上摸索着，终于摸到了那个冰冷的银质尖头！  
　　我把楔子高举过头顶，以保证足够快的速度，一击命中。  
　　权柄、荣耀、金钱，都归于我。  
　　但是，我……我真的要这么做吗？  
　　挥下的瞬间，我有了片刻的犹疑，计算好的击杀轨道偏离了半寸，没有直接刺中弗拉德的心脏。  
　　“……啊——！”弗拉德痛苦地长啸，身躯无力地摊倒在我怀中，好看的五官拧成一团，吸血鬼状态下的獠牙毫无掩饰地暴露在了月色里。但是由于银和木的限制，他不能化作暗影或是迷雾来挣脱。  
　　为什么他好像……没有丝毫防备的样子？  
　　我看见他挣扎着睁开了眼睛，仿佛揉碎了金屑一般的眸子颤抖着聚焦在我身上，却像风过月夜下的湖面一样闪烁着破碎的涟漪。  
　　不能看他的眼睛！高级血族会用眼睛来控制人类的心神，即使我身上戴着被大主教祝福过的十字架，我也不敢就这样直视他那双我一看就会深陷的眼眸。但是……但是他那疯狂跳动的心跳声和一声深沉过一声的呼吸却不能被我的听觉隔离。我感觉到我扶着楔子的手在无可遏制的颤抖。  
　　他是吸血鬼啊崔斯特，是你的猎物，身为猎人的你怎么可以有丝毫的怜悯！  
　　我不断地告诉自己，想用自己的声音给自己洗脑，最好能够盖过弗拉德挣扎的声音。  
　　但我还是心底一恸，把那楔子拔了出来，远远地扔到一边。  
　　我低头去看弗拉德苍白的脸庞，之前在司机脸上显现的黑色裂纹也狰狞地爬上了他的脸颊，他却只是像往常一样安静的沉默着看着我，半闭着眼，金色的睫毛颤抖着。  
　　那楔子难道是附有什么恶毒的诅咒吗？我心下一惊，看着他皱起的眉，胸口那个血洞漆黑一片。  
　　是想到了他偶尔会对我露出的浅笑吧，是想到了每天早晨他都会固执地在楼下浇花吧，是想到了他因为差点伤害到我自责地蜷缩成一团的模样吧，是想到了他身上总是若隐若无的冰凉的玫瑰花香吧。我不知道究竟是为了什么，我是个天生的猎人，二十三年狩猎生涯以来，第一次对我的猎物产生了如许的不知名的感情。  
　　我听见自己自嘲地笑了一声，拔出匕首，划开手腕上的动脉，把手腕塞到他半张着的嘴唇边。  
　　万能的慈悲的父啊，我不知道我在做什么，但至少我现在做的事情，和之前把楔子插入弗拉德的胸口相比，我没有后悔。  
　　“爱丽。”我感觉到爱丽丝应该能听到我的声音了，没有回头，说道：“你去把那个楔子捡起来，让神父约瑟芬看看上面的铭文到底是什么意义。”  
　　爱丽丝好像是应了我一声，但是我现在满耳都是弗拉德吮吸我的血液的声音，还有两个逐渐同步的心跳声。  
　　是因为失血吗，我觉得视线模糊了不少，也有些耳鸣了，强行默念着清醒神志的咒语，对她补充道：“你现在赶紧回教堂，这里的恶魔已经肃清了。不要让晨扫的修女过来。”这里仅剩的恶魔正在进食一个猎人呢，不能让别人知道。  
　　“崔斯，你们……”她的声音我已经听不清了，于是我就一个劲的摇头，想催促她赶紧走。  
　　我真是个傻子。  
　　******  
　　好久没有做梦了，我知道这是梦，因为我看见了我爸我妈还有崔西。我都离家出走了，他们怎么可能知道我在哪里。  
　　但是梦里有滔天的火海和恶魔疯狂的咆哮，还有崔西的哭声。不是吧，做梦也做的真实一点好不好，崔西那样的女孩怎么会哭呢。  
　　无名怒火满溢胸腔。  
　　我看见族长拿起我爸爱用的长刀，刀刃上湛蓝色的光芒与红色的铭文一同切割出漂亮的弧线。  
　　随后那抹弧线转而变成森然的银光，插入弗拉德的胸膛。  
　　但是这一次没有偏离开他的心脏。从心脏蔓延而上的黑色裂缝很快覆盖满他的全身，他碎成一片一片的白色花瓣，落在楼下的花园里。所有的玫瑰都枯萎了，只剩下尖锐的、细密的皮刺。  
　　我的皮肤被那些荆棘划破，化成刺骨的疼痛扎入周身。  
　　“该死的，痛死我了……”我每次觉得疼了，都会不顾及形象地直接喊出声。  
　　睁开眼，脱离了那见鬼的梦境，看到租房的熟悉的天花板。但是钻入四肢百骸的痛感并没有消失——每次受重伤的时候我都会有这种感觉，就像是被一万个啮齿动物啃咬我的身体，不放过每一寸皮肤和内脏。弗兰叔叔会说这是海辛族人身体强大的自愈能力正在自我修复的必然反馈。  
　　所以……我试着回想起断片之前的画面，我好像在试图为了挽回自己直接击杀弗拉德的错误，给他喂食自己的鲜血吧。也许是他真的快要死了，所以需要补充的血量把我抽到大量失血导致的重伤？  
　　大好的机会啊，我突然感到一丝惋惜，弗拉德那么多个0的悬赏就又远了好多了啊！这就像走错了一大步棋的galgame，弗拉德对于我的好感度估计要降到负数了吧，这直接敌视我了可怎么办啊！  
　　不过，我现在是在和弗拉德合租的房子里？除了那家伙还有谁会把我带回这里？  
　　我掀开被子下床，脚底踩到地面像踩着针毡一样。  
　　哗啦一声拉开厚厚的窗帘，微凉的晨光短暂地减轻了身上自愈的痛苦。我看见楼下那家伙又穿着黑衣服在固执地浇花，即使那些玫瑰从来都不理睬他。  
　　这家伙怎么像是什么都没发生一样？  
　　受不了了，我四处找我的背包，我记得里面会有阿司匹林。  
　　摸到药盒的时候我的手机震了震，我一看，是爱丽丝来的消息。  
　　她在给我留言，让我看到了回复一下我们家的地址，她可以在高中推掉社团活动后来看望一下我们。  
　　这女孩还挺会关心人的，胆子也挺大的，见过那样子的弗拉德和我还敢来看望我们。  
　　我一边回复她，一边下楼，想着到底是就着咖啡吃下止疼片、还是就着可乐。  
　　“……”突然我听到背后一声轻轻的叹息，下意识的想要抽出武器抵抗，但是身上没穿什么衣服和装备，只能滑开戒指内部暗藏的刀片。  
　　弗拉德拎着花洒歪着头看着我，微乱的金发被闯进门的海风微微拂起，闪耀着阳光般的颜色。  
　　“啊……是你啊，弗拉，哈哈哈！”我收起刀片，刚刚光想着一些乱七八糟的事情了，忘了考虑怎么直面弗拉德——我可是差点杀了他啊。  
　　“……”他没说什么，径自绕过我，把花洒放到厨房的水槽下，打开冰柜，取出血袋，剪开一角，把血液倒到杯子里，又塞入微波炉加热1分30秒。  
　　一气呵成，动作完美无瑕疵。  
　　我是不是该给他鼓鼓掌？  
　　事实上这样想着的同时我已经这么做了：“啪、啪、啪。”  
　　弗拉德回过头，面无表情的看着我。  
　　我知道那件事我肯定不能就这么糊弄过去，只好挠了挠头发：“我不是故意的。是……是金钱蒙蔽了我的双眼！你也用Old Hunter，你一定知道你自己的悬赏有多少——”  
　　“你当时……真的……想杀了我吗？”他少有的打断了我的话，看着我的眼睛，缓缓问道。  
　　他好像很认真的样子。  
　　“我……”我咬了咬牙，回想起当时的心情，但是那情感太过复杂。于是我作为海辛家的猎人，也认真的回答道：“是的。”  
　　他沉默着，加热血液的微波炉叮叮叮地响起。他微微摇头：“……说谎。”  
　　不知道为什么，他对于我回答的否定，他没有继续追问我为什么反悔要救他，反而让我心情一松，语气也轻松了不少：“信不信由你，反正我就这样了。”  
　　“那个司机……”我正靠着橱柜就着可乐吃止疼片，弗拉德取出玻璃杯，喝了一口，说道，“不是吸血鬼……”  
　　对于弗拉德这种懂得避开尴尬话题直接聊关键事情的性格，我表示非常赞赏。于是接着他的话说：“可是吸血鬼不就是用木桩或者符文银刀刺中心脏就能原地去世吗？死状也差不多是那个样子吧？”  
　　该死，话题居然又回到那个楔子上了！  
　　弗拉德摇头，没有丝毫顾忌：“那死法是……诅咒。我们上车的时候……我能感觉到，他是人类。转化成血族……没有那么快。”  
　　既然是弗拉德确认的人类，那应该没有什么问题。可是为什么要把那司机伪装成吸血鬼的死呢？  
　　他死的那个坑位似乎正好是另一个刻有月牙的十字架下，到底是在暗示什么？


	13. 夜深（1）

　　“你说，会不会那个月牙是在暗示日期？”我想起来那些月亮的形状，如果说正好可以对应每一天的话，也许满月的那个记号会发生什么特殊的事情？  
　　哦对了，说起月亮的形状，我还要给崔西打个电话让她帮我查一查呢。  
　　刚拿起电话，就接到了police的电话：“是崔斯特·海辛先生吗？”  
　　我有些僵硬：“是啊……”  
　　“昨天晚上在第七号公路的乡间路段发生了一起交通事故，在行车记录仪里我们声纹对比发现了有你和出租车司机的声音，你是否有时间来卢娜街区的police station分局一趟配合我们的调查？”  
　　这有什么好调查的啊，昨晚那个死者已经凉透了，我甚至看着他自杀的。这种人类police总是不能习惯这些超自然能力导致的死亡，真是麻烦。  
　　“没问题，我一定会配合你们调查的！我大概早上——”我看了一下手表，“九点半能到。”  
　　挂断电话，弗拉德看着我，轻轻抿了抿嘴唇。  
　　“你这家伙，刚刚是笑了吧！”我咬咬牙，打开导航想看看卢娜街区的Police station在哪里：“为什么要去卢娜街区啊？”  
　　“……附近的，人较多的街区。”弗拉德回答道。  
　　我一边打字一边问：“是L-U-N-A这么拼的吗？这不是拉丁文的月亮的意思吗？”  
　　我看着导航上那个仅仅距离我们家不到三个街区的卢娜街区Police station, 一边找着外套穿鞋、一边拨通了崔西的电话。  
　　她一如往常的接的很快，电话那头是有点像被子拖曳的声音，还有她很深的一声吸气声。她没有开口，等着我先说。  
　　这是刚睡醒吗？不过我也没什么心思和时间和她胡说八道，放轻了声音问道：“你那边能查一下已知的恶魔团体或者组织吗？”  
　　“怎么了？”崔西那边被子的声音变响，像是她在从床上爬起来，接着传来了键盘的敲击声。  
　　突然觉得这样直接把崔西喊起床是不是有点太不厚道了，于是问了一句：“你还没起吗？”  
　　“你直接说。”  
　　好吧，她还是这么干脆利落，那我就直接说道：“帮我查一下A国S城Luna街区附近的组织。”  
　　她的鼠标和键盘动了动，却没有直接给我答案：“你在那？”  
　　“怎么，你想要来找我玩吗？这边天气和食物都比家乡好得多哦！”崔西就是这样，想要关心什么人从来都不会表达出来。  
　　“有一个吸血鬼组织，规模不小，30-50头，似乎没有特别高等的血族，并且一直都算遵守规矩。一会发你邮件。”她懒得理我的挑逗，所以选择了直接告诉我信息。  
　　家族对于不会经常扰乱人类治安的恶魔总是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
　　“这规模还行吧，我一个人够了——不过你能不能代我申请一下银弹和水银弹啊，用你崔西大小姐的名义？”毕竟如果只是扛着刀和匕首去一下子消灭这种规模的吸血鬼还是有点累的。  
　　她直接挂断了电话。  
　　唉。我只好又拨了一遍崔西的电话：“我的妹妹崔西啊，你能不能不要动不动挂断，你知道跨国、不，是跨大洋的话费吗？”  
　　“家里报销。”  
　　该死的，独自创业真的好艰辛啊。  
　　我很疑惑：“你说他们遵守规矩？但是我来了之后已经有两人死于超自然现象了。”我把神父和花臂司机的事情告诉了崔西，尤其强调了那两个十字架后面的月亮记号：“如果他们准备一直杀到满月，那至少还有近十条人命。”  
　　“这太明显了。”她沉吟片刻，说道，“如果是认出了你，为什么要暗示你，还暴露了自己组织的信息？自取灭亡？”  
　　“你懂我的，这些恶魔，宁可杀错也不会放过。家里对他们不闻不问，但我都离家出走了，还不是想做什么做什么吗。”我舒展了一下肩膀：“就当是路过的恶魔猎人一时兴起剿灭了他们老巢也没什么嘛。”  
　　她又沉默了很久，吐出一个词：“莽夫。”  
　　我笑道：“那当然比不上下一任族长大小姐心思细腻啦！”  
　　我听见崔西冷笑了一声，语气也臭了很多，但她还是最后说了一句：“你等着快递。”  
　　我就知道她不会让我拿着冷兵器去敌人老家的！  
　　在police station全程扮演一个无辜的外国受害者。告诉他们，我上车后开始和司机随意地聊天，直到交通事故发生，我莫名其妙的失去了知觉，后来被沿路经过的善良市民救起病送回家中。  
　　负责记录的女警官小声地问：“你觉得是超自然势力作祟的可能性有多大？”  
　　我严肃地点了点头，肯定地说：“很大。”  
　　她抬头去看另一个高大健壮的警官，我也顺着她的视线去看他。那个高大警官皱着眉审视的观察着我，随后一扬下巴：“你走吧。”  
　　“上帝啊，超自然的力量真的存在吗？”我摇了摇头，对此表示十分担心，“人间会不会越来越危险啊？”  
　　“我们会保证公民安全的，当然外国友人的人身安全我们也会尽量保障。”他眼神示意女警官不要多话，认真地对我点了点头，把我送了出来。  
　　那女孩显然是想要说什么。  
　　难道是想说最近这附近的超自然事件太多了吗？  
　　但是不论是新月组织的大开杀戒与否，深渊入侵的程度逐渐加深，人们已经普遍意识到了恶魔们的存在。长此以往，建立军队退治深渊也只是时间问题了。  
　　到时候以海辛家为首的几个猎人家族是否还能独占鳌头，或者是有黑马杀出，都很难说。  
　　之前在局子里不敢随随便便看手机，现在才刚发现弗拉德给我的留言。他说他为了调查那个被赋予了诅咒的木楔，决定去一趟郊外的教堂。  
　　唉，那个木楔啊。虽然他不提，可是我心里还是会过意不去啊。倒不如说那家伙装作无事发生的模样，反倒让我心里更不舒服，让我都不知道怎么安排下一次猎杀他的计划了。真是麻烦，我到底什么时候才能不这么别扭啊！  
　　忙了一早上都饿了，我回家的路上看到了海森达奶酪店的明黄色招牌。我和弗拉德往往很懒，会选择能够直接送到门口的外卖，其中最受我们欢迎的就是隔壁街区的一家中餐厅，纸盒子装的，打扫起来也十分方便。所以虽然来到这里有一段时间了，但还一直没有尝过这家奶酪店的食物。  
　　“欢迎。”店内的装修一如它在外的霓虹灯牌，是明亮温暖的乳黄色，柜台后的黑皮肤女生向我一耸肩，微笑道：“新面孔，嗯？”  
　　“是啊，我前段时间刚刚才搬到这个街区。”我缓步走到柜台前，也朝她一笑。  
　　她把柜台的台面掀起，然后钻出来，拿这个托盘对我做了个请的手势：“来看看我们家的奶制品吧——说起来，这里都是老房子，应该价格不菲吧？”  
　　我跟着她的脚步在一排排起司三明治、乳酪蛋糕之前转悠着：“嗯……其实真相是，我是租房子来的。你看起来对这周边很了解的样子？”  
　　“我从小就和我祖母在这片街区，”她转过身，对我眨眼笑道，“你可以叫我梅尔，梅尔·海森达。”  
　　她就这样直接自报家门了吗？最近用的马甲一直都是弗拉德的，不知道她认不认得那家伙？  
　　“我叫崔斯特，平时叫我崔斯也可以的。”想了想我还是决定说出真名。  
　　她又眨了眨眼睛，认真地看着我，保持着她神秘的微笑。我被她盯得有点不舒服，感觉她漆黑的眼眸像是一个深潭。于是皱眉道：“怎么了？”  
　　“啊，不好意思。”她像是突然回过神来一样，揉了揉眉骨，“老毛病了。”  
　　这个梅尔……有点意思啊。我看着她的手指上每一根都纹着繁复而古老的文字，缠绕得像某种极美的花纹。要不是我熟悉驱魔的阵法和纹路书写方法，估计都要以为只是普通的纹身了。  
　　“你是猎人。”我直接下结论道。  
　　梅尔有些惊讶地抬头看着我，然后有些了然般地翻过手掌，去看自己手指上的纹身：“崔斯你真是不简单啊，还认得这些？”  
　　我摇摇头：“我不认得你这些具体写的是什么，只能粗略知道是驱魔相关的咒语。”不同的家族或者传承，书写各自的铭文方法都有所不同，但是总有一些共通之处。  
　　“我不是猎人。”梅尔低头道，为我夹了一块上面覆盖有浅紫色花瓣的乳酪蛋糕放入托盘：“我没有那么强大，也没有你们猎人那么勇敢。我很懦弱，我只是个女巫。”  
　　“女巫也很酷的啊！”我觉得她有点莫名的消沉，可能是不能做猎人和一些其他因素有关吧，于是鼓励她说，“你玩过暗黑破坏神3吗？巫医，不对，秘术师也很帅的啊！”  
　　她厚厚的嘴唇弯起：“谢谢你安慰我。”  
　　“所以，海森达家族一直都是女巫吗？之前没有过猎人？”我试探地问道。  
　　她回到柜台，把那块乳酪蛋糕包装到纸盒子里：“应该说，到我之前，我的妈妈、我的外婆、我的前辈们，她们都是女巫，也都是猎人。”  
　　“这么强大吗……可是以前似乎一直都没有听过海森达家族的名字啊？”我皱眉。历史太过悠久的家族很可能和深渊之门的打开也有关系。  
　　家里一直觉得不可能所有的猎人世家都是正义的伙伴。有与恶魔勾结的温彻斯特家为前车之鉴，一旦白名单里出现叛徒，损失真的太惨重了。  
　　梅尔把纸盒子递给我，笑着说：“因为我们是女巫啊，不喜欢太过花哨的虚名，一直都是在后方援助的——这次就当我请你，希望这些马鞭草能为你的狩猎带来好运。”  
　　女巫这事，以后还要慢慢调查。权且当梅尔作为同阵营的伙伴好了。我点点头，接过蛋糕：“谢啦，承你吉言。”  
　　看起来这女巫还会有固定的马鞭草购买来源，才能把这些马鞭草都做到蛋糕里售卖，一定程度上缓解周边顾客收到深渊侵蚀时候收到的危害。  
　　下次尝试狩猎弗拉德的时候，可以从她家购买一些马鞭草磨成粉末，然后加到弗拉德当做饮料和零食的血袋里。可恶，这样想的时候我心里居然有一丝歉疚。  
　　不该这样的。他是猎物啊，总有一天要杀了他。  
　　下午随便做了做就近的低等级委托，等到了爱丽丝从学校赶到我们家。  
　　“你们院子里是什么花呀，都枯死了！”我刚给她开门，她就抱怨道，“为什么不找人来把它们挖走？”  
　　“是玫瑰——谁知道呢，弗拉那家伙甚至每天早上都会去给它们浇水。”我倒了杯橙汁给她，看着手指，感觉那些刺痛的微麻又回来了，可能是药效完全过去了吧。  
　　爱丽丝犹豫地说：“弗拉德……他是？”她咬了咬嘴唇，还是说出了那个词：“吸血鬼吗？”  
　　“bingo！”我对她打了个响指，赞赏的点了点头。  
　　“可你是猎人，他是恶魔，你们居然还能生活在一起？”她皱着眉，表示不理解，随后她露出仿佛恍然大悟的表情，还冲我诡异的微笑着点了点头，红色的头发一跳一跳。  
　　这女孩总是会想一些奇奇怪怪的东西，我无奈的摇摇头。带她玩了玩弗拉德的主机，感觉爱丽丝根本就不是来看望我的，只是纯粹来玩的，一点都没有考虑过我一个伤患的感受啊！  
　　我低头看手机的时候发现弗拉德给我发了条信息：昨天被精神控制的人类醒了。正好也要送爱丽丝回教堂，女孩子一个人不太安全。于是我又用Uber叫了辆车，准备和她一起去教堂看看。  
　　“佩服你们的勇气，这太阳都快下山了你们跑墓地那种地方做什么？”


	14. 夜深（2）

　　“佩服你们的勇气，这太阳都快下山了你们跑墓地那种地方做什么？”  
　　我翻了下约车订单，原来设的目的地是教会没错啊？  
　　不过这开场白怎么听起来有点熟悉？  
　　这次我坐在前座，就扭头去看司机，直接映入眼帘的就是司机那夸张的彩色花臂。  
　　他怎么又活过来了？  
　　爱丽丝见我没说话，刚想开口，就被我用噤声的手势制止了说话的欲望。  
　　“佩服你的勇气，这太阳都快下山了你还敢拉乘客去墓地那种地方。”我早上才听过行车记录仪里的音频，对于我自己说了什么还算有印象。  
　　“别想着吓我，我见过恶魔的。  
　　果然是他死前和我的那一段对话。也难怪他身上的恶魔气息微弱到让我难以察觉，是今天才形成的怨灵吧。  
　　窗外的斜阳撕开残破的云彩，漏下血红色的余光，让天空下的事物淋上一层没有温度的暖色。J国的驱魔师喜欢把日落月升、晨昏交替的时刻叫做逢魔之时，迷失在人间的怨灵会在此刻显现。  
　　而这种现象并非仅仅只在东方出现。小时候在家里看《小猎人必看的500个恶魔故事》里我就读到过相关内容，说C国一个小学生发现同学每天都会重复从六楼跳下的故事。  
　　我想起父亲对崔西和我解释这种怨灵的时候，形容成，就像一个无限循环不断重复的游戏，但是每一次流程打到最后都是死亡的坏结局。  
　　“不能救赎吗？”年幼的崔西抬头问父亲。这些恶魔毕竟不是从深渊中诞生的，他们原本都是活生生的人，就这样直接驱魔未免过于残忍。  
　　父亲摇头道：“他们的死亡是既定结果，我们没有可能改变过去已经发生的事。”  
　　我自然也没有救赎这个司机的能力，但是他死前的这一个小时可以让我了解到一定的信息，比如确定这些十字架事件是否是新月吸血鬼所为。  
　　“你之前是不是还在晚上拉过一个十分吸引人的女性乘客前往教堂？”这种恶魔我之前并没有遇见过，所以对它的种种特性都没有把握。所以我并没有按照之前的对话，想要试试这个必死游戏有没有其他的剧情分支。  
　　司机很疑惑地看了我一眼：“你怎么知道？”  
　　这就还好，看来他并不是非要按照原样一条路走到死，也许那个时间那个地点那个死法是必然，但是之前他还有一点自由活动的空间。  
　　我思考着怎么样才能获得更多崔西从家里无法查到的信息。  
　　“兄弟，听着，你既然见过恶魔，那应该也知道恶魔的可怕。”我摸出之前从守墓人那里拿的马鞭草与迷迭香粉末，递给司机：“这些是可以辟邪的草药，你含在嘴里。”  
　　他因为正在开车，所以只能用余光看了看那些东西，有些嫌弃地说：“E国佬，你该不会是偷渡过来卖药的吧？”  
　　“我长得这么一身正气，你居然说我是来卖药的？”我皱眉道。爱丽丝在后排听了没忍住笑，捂着嘴发出吭哧吭哧的声音。  
　　他偷偷看了一眼后面的爱丽丝，突然正气凛然地问道：“你是拐卖美少女的人贩子？”  
　　我连忙挥手制止他的臆想：“别瞎说啊，我不是的。”  
　　“红发女孩，”他没理我，径自对着爱丽丝说：“他是不是骗子？你家在哪里啊，有没有别的大人？”  
　　“没事啦，谢谢你，他是我朋友。”爱丽丝笑着对司机点了点头。  
　　“女孩子晚上出门一定要小心一点！你别看我手上纹了花臂，其实我是个好人。”不对啊，闲聊什么的快停一停啊！不要浪费我有限的提问时间了！  
　　“兄弟、兄弟，”我拍了拍他的肩膀，把话题引了回来：“那个女人，你把她拉到教堂的那位，大半夜的，你就没有觉得一点好奇？”  
　　既然司机会对神父的驱魔行为感到好奇，并且不畏惧恶魔也要强行围观，这应该是个好奇心很重的人，对于那个神秘的迷人女性，就没有想要了解更多？  
　　司机想了想，回答我：“她似乎对教堂十分熟悉，直接就从侧门进去了。我倒是有点好奇的，可是我把车停在教堂旁边，抽了好几根烟她都没有出来，我想也许她是不是直接在教堂里过夜了，于是就离开了。”  
　　没有出来吗？  
　　也对。杰克神父身死之后又被钉上了十字架，可能也是她所为。这么说她应该是从墓园离开的。  
　　那个该死的守墓人老头，要不是那天晚上他跑去教堂里过夜了，肯定会有更多线索的！  
　　“怎么了？”司机见我皱着眉头在沉思，调笑道，“那该不是你认识的人吧？”  
　　“不是。”  
　　我正思考着应该怎么样继续提问，忽然觉得身体被猛地带偏，好像是司机突然打了个很大的方向，车子开始侧翻，我的头狠狠地撞到了玻璃上。  
　　怎么回事？  
　　我不得不用秘法强行让失重和眩晕的感觉剔出头脑，但是已经来不及逃出在劫难逃的出租车了！  
　　为什么车祸也是这个司机的死亡结局的必经节点？  
　　但是这一次没有上一次那么幸运，由于我错误地把手腕撑在车顶，翻车的时候剧烈的震荡让腕骨扭伤，我能明显的感受到力不从心。  
　　车窗玻璃碎了我一脸，我又头朝下的被一堆安全气囊给包围了——还好脖子没有被扭到。  
　　糟糕，后座还有个爱丽丝！  
　　多亏家传的自愈力，昨天晚上被玻璃渣划破的伤口已经痊愈，可我不得不再一次从破碎的窗口爬了出来，鲜血止不住地流了下来，染红了我新换的衬衫和外套。  
　　该死的，一会还要去找弗拉德，这样子他肯定又要陷入和自己的渴血本能斗争的状态了！  
　　“爱丽，爱丽，你还好吗！”我半跪在后车窗旁边，已经尽到缓冲作用的安全气囊被碎玻璃划破，逐渐泄气，发出吱吱的怪响。  
　　“崔斯……”看起来她还有意识。  
　　我把那些残破的气囊皮剥开，脱下外套垫在窗框，终于摸索到她的手：“你准备好了吗，我现在拉你出来。”  
　　“好。”  
　　把爱丽丝从车窗里拖了出来，她似乎并没有怎么受伤，只有部分衣服被划破，露出里面白皙的肌肤。  
　　我只好把外套拎起来，抖掉玻璃碴披在她身上：“你自己拉拉链。”  
　　有淡淡的恶魔气息弥散在空气中，但是和昨晚从那个女人身上感受到的完全不同。  
　　这次车祸究竟是因为这个新的恶魔所为而产生的突发情况，还是这个司机的死亡必须经历的一次重大转折？  
　　那个司机的尸体或者说昏迷的司机，再次不见踪影。  
　　要是有能够定向定位恶魔的仪器就好了，不过听说这种仪器就算是海辛家，也只有几个老人才有，他们还像个宝贝一样藏着掖着从不拿出来使用。  
　　真是麻烦。  
　　我掐了掐鼻梁，觉得有点心烦意乱。面对恶魔的我，竟然会第二次失败，还差点害得无辜的爱丽丝受伤。  
　　“崔斯，你在流血……”爱丽丝已经把我的衣服穿好，皱着眉关心的碰了碰我的胳膊，眼神里有些惊恐：“头上也流血了……”  
　　我用衣服蹭了蹭：“没事，一会就好了。”  
　　看着她有些散乱的红发，我叹了口气：“还好你没事，要不然真丢我这个猎人的面子。”  
　　“刚刚到底怎么了？”她抬头问道，“刚刚明明路上没有什么，那个司机为什么要突然大转弯，像是要闪避什么一样？”  
　　我摇了摇头。对于这种反复重复自己死亡经历的怨灵，我真的没有任何经验，也不知道为什么会经历这样的事。  
　　事到如今，只能先去教堂找弗拉德和神父他们会合了，先去看看那个可怜的倒霉鬼和神秘的诅咒木楔吧。  
　　我脱下衬衫，又擦了擦身上的血迹，然后把衬衫丢到了一旁的灌木丛里。  
　　爱丽丝难以置信地望着我：“你在做什么？暴露狂的本性突然爆发？”  
　　我被她说的脸上有点烫有点痒，只好抱着手臂说：“弗拉德那家伙……看到鲜血就会变成怪物的。”  
　　她一脸的震惊几乎是瞬间转变成为一副：原来如此，我明白了的神秘笑容。  
　　她为什么不改名叫蒙娜丽莎啊……  
　　爱丽丝保持着她神秘的微笑，脱下我的外套：“我觉得还是你更需要你的衣服。”随后她的视线似乎扫到了我的脖子左侧：“那是什么？”  
　　“啊，”我套上外套，用手捂住弗拉德的牙印——那个咬痕就算已经痊愈，也仍然留下了狰狞的伤疤，“那是勇者斗恶龙失败的记号。”  
　　“拜托，那个咬痕我看一眼就能理解发生了什么好吗？我说的是你锁骨上那是些字写的是什么啊？”她插着腰，歪着头打量着我。  
　　“那是……勇者幼年斗恶龙失败的记号。”  
　　爱丽丝挑起了眉毛，有点不可置信：“如果你说的勇者斗恶龙是泡到你的吸血鬼室友，那么勇者幼年斗恶龙，难道是你前男友的事情？”  
　　所以这女孩一直以来的神秘微笑都是在脑补我和弗拉德之间的暧昧关系吗……真是可怕。我拍了拍她的头：“胡说八道，高中生脑子里整天的都在想些什么。我不是你想的那样。”  
　　弗拉德那家伙应该只是很少能遇见朋友吧，他身上的气质就如同他如影随形的玫瑰花香气一样，隽永而孤独。所以偶然间遇到我这个还算投缘的、又能一起开黑打游戏、又能一起猎杀恶魔的怂包猎人，就产生了莫名的亲近感而已。  
　　那我呢？  
　　“你还狡辩，你就是自己看不清你自己！”爱丽丝不满地大声说。  
　　“走了走了，我们赶紧去教堂吧。”得快点终结这个话题。我拉好拉链，自顾自地沿着公路往郊外教会的方向走去。


	15. 夜深（3）

　　“……”弗拉徳皱眉看着我只穿了一件血迹没完全洗干净的、被强行拧干而导致皱皱巴巴的外套。  
　　“你……还好吧？”我小心翼翼地问，盯着他好看的金色眼睛，生怕它们突然变红。  
　　“……没事。”不知道他为什么没有那么剧烈的渴血发作症状，不过对我来说也是件好事。为了以防万一，我把手伸进口袋，发现装着的瑞士糖由于之前的车祸而被压到变形。  
　　真是糟糕。我撕开包装，从里面挑了一个还算完整的递给弗拉德：“给你——之前，我们说到怎么戒掉坏习惯的时候，我说过可以吃糖的吧？”  
　　弗拉德犹豫了一会，还是伸手接过。他的指尖碰到我的手的时候凉凉的，就像尸体一贯的温度。  
　　我看着他剥开糖纸，把那枚瑞士糖含入口中，试探地问道：“怎么样，有没有用？是不是没有那么想吃我了？”  
　　爱丽丝又忍不住地发出了鄙夷的笑声。  
　　弗拉面无表情也不置可否，我只能看着他的下颌微微的动，似乎是很喜欢甜味的样子。  
　　教堂门口放了些的简单的木质小板凳，可能是给身高不够的唱诗班孩子们用的，应该是神父搬出来给弗拉德坐的。我想起这家伙的死脑筋：“你还不愿意进教堂吗？这多麻烦。”不仅仅是麻烦的问题，我一想到，他这个自闭吸血鬼一个人坐在教堂门口的小板凳上的画面，就有点想笑。  
　　他垂下眼眸，用沉默当做回答。  
　　爱丽丝撇了撇嘴，直接拉上弗拉徳的衣服就把他往教堂里带：“这都什么时代啦，你怎么还是那种老旧的思想，你不进来难道要我们都陪你在外面站着吗？”  
　　他叹了口气，比较无奈，只好跟着爱丽丝进了教堂的门。  
　　“说起来，为什么神父约瑟芬也就把你晾在门外？”我快步跟上，问道。  
　　他沉吟片刻，缓缓地说：“他说……尽力劝了，我还不愿意的话……就在门外呆着吧。”  
　　这语气和微微皱起的眉头居然显得他有种委屈的感觉是怎么回事？  
　　但是我觉得神父大叔干得漂亮啊！对付这种无病呻吟的家伙就是要用听之任之的态度，我甚至觉得我们再来晚一些，弗拉德的天人交战都要结束了，没准他自己就直接进门找约瑟去了。  
　　“……你笑什么？”  
　　我连忙收敛了表情：“没什么没什么，我为你终于能够突破自我感到由衷的高兴。”  
　　“……”弗拉眉毛微微一挑，扭过头去不看我了。  
　　还在楼梯上就能听到三楼上房间里有翻东西的声音，转过去一看果然是约瑟芬似乎是在各种柜子里寻找着什么。  
　　不过约瑟芬的房间还真是让我大开眼界。我一直以为神父都会像我家里那位一样固执古板——房间打扫的一尘不染，所有摆件都擦拭的像是随时都能出售一样锃光亮丽，甚至每次让我在进他房间之前都要换一身衣服。约瑟芬的房间入口处就码了一排马丁靴，至于皮鞋则只有早上见到的那一双。房间的角落里泡着一卷麻绳，散发出来的清香应该是马鞭草和迷迭香。桌子上胡乱的扔着一些手写的文件和银质匕首，匕首的刃上铭刻着古老的驱魔咒文。唯一被保养干净的是一些银质的兽首，隐隐散发着神圣的气息，却不知道有什么用，旁边被翻到书皮都快剥落的破旧圣经上居然沾染着血迹一样的斑点。  
　　要不是衣柜外挂着那件黑色的神父装，这几乎可以是任何一个老练的恶魔猎人的房间了。   
　　噢，居然还有登山镐和岩石丁，这还是个热爱户外运动的猎人吧？  
　　“很惊讶吗？”约瑟芬从一堆翻开的抽屉里抬起头来，惊人的是他的发型居然还没乱：“你该不会以为我是个恶魔猎人吧？但其实我不是的。”  
　　本来我只是怀疑，你这样一说不就相当于自己承认了吗……  
　　可能是看到我和弗拉德显然不相信的眼神，他再次肯定地说道：“我真的不是啊！”  
　　“约瑟只是一直喜欢摆弄这些东西而已！”爱丽丝松开弗拉德，去把桌面上的文件整理好，各类武器和奇怪的东西放入收纳袋，“他真的没有崔斯你们那么酷的！要不然我之前也不会那么兴奋啊！”  
　　“这样吗……我姑且认了这个理由吧。”我尴尬地笑了笑，“神父你是在找什么东西吗？我们能帮忙吗？”  
　　他从一个抽屉中翻出一沓信纸，扬了扬：“我听采佩什说，神父杰克死之前被守墓人看到在写什么东西，于是想找找他写的东西，看看里面有没有凶手的线索。”  
　　“我已经知道凶手大概是谁了。”我把崔西发给我的邮件中提到的新月吸血鬼的相关信息念了出来。  
　　约瑟芬见弗拉德直接侧着头看着我的手机屏幕，于是也站起身向我走过来，从桌上拿起眼镜戴上：“能给我看看吗，猎人小哥？”  
　　我怕我是海辛家的人的事情暴露，微微收了下手机：“不能。”  
　　“好吧，你们年轻人总是有自己的小秘密。这是从Old Hunter里面查到的信息吗？”约瑟芬从一旁的背包里取出了平板电脑。  
　　“你还说你不是猎人！你都知道Old Hunter了？”虽然约瑟芬看起来就是一个挺时髦的大叔，但是神父这个工作和用平板电脑怎么都联想不到一起啊！我冲到他背后想要看看他的猎人等级是多少。  
　　他无辜地推了一下眼镜，按下锁屏：“我真的不是啊！”  
　　“行了，反正我获得的信息已经都说了，那么神父杰克还写了些什么吗？”  
　　约瑟芬把那些信纸拍到我手里，示意我自己看：“这些都是他的笔记，但是看起来并没有什么重要的东西——或者说，他那天晚上写的东西已经不在这里了。”  
　　“会不会凶手就是为了他写的东西才来的？”爱丽丝问，“然后神父杰克不愿意给凶手，二人起了争执，最后杰克被杀，凶手拿着那个纸条走了？”  
　　我点点头：“似乎是不入流的侦探小说的情节，但是目前也只有这样的解释了。”  
　　所以还是应该直接从剿灭新月的窝点开始吧？  
　　“对了，那个木楔呢？”我想起来弗拉德提到过的，那个会让普通人类像吸血鬼一样死去的有着恶毒诅咒的木楔。  
　　约瑟芬起身，从放置了很多驱魔道具的柜子上取下一个小木盒放到了桌子上。盒子一打开，浓郁的吸血鬼的气息弥散开来。  
　　“这是什么奇怪的诅咒，竟然还会自带有恶魔气息吗？”我皱眉问道，难怪我在没有仔细确认之前会以为那个司机已经变成了吸血鬼，竟然是这武器上就附带的味道。  
　　约瑟芬摇了摇头：“我没有海辛家祖传的狗鼻子，感知不了深渊的气息。我调查出的仅仅是有一种会让黑色藤蔓爬满人身，之后粉碎整个人的邪恶诅咒。”  
　　“你说谁狗鼻子——”我下意识的想要反驳，却突然想起来，我似乎从来没有在约瑟芬或者爱丽丝面前提到过我的身世，他怎么能知道我的家姓？“你是谁？你怎么会知道我是谁的？”  
　　“——而这种诅咒不仅仅对人类有用，对恶魔也同样会产生一定的影响，就像那天崔斯你拿木楔捅了弗拉一样。”他竟然没有理我的问话，仍然自顾自地说了下去。  
　　“喂喂，问你话呢，你这个人怎么回事啊！”我气愤地夺过那个木楔，戳了戳桌子，吓得爱丽丝有些惊恐的望着我。  
　　约瑟芬突然正经起来，透过镜片看着我的眼神坚定而严肃：“孩子，听着，我有我能不说的理由，你只要知道，我是你这一边的就行。”  
　　“你就只是这样说说而已，凭什么能让我相信你？”  
　　弗拉德拍了拍我的肩膀，应该是想让我冷静一下。  
　　他的手碰到我锁骨上的记号，让我突然又想起了那时候的失败。  
　　约瑟芬叹了口气摇了摇头，似乎是败下阵来一样，将刚刚被爱丽丝归置好的银质短匕递给 我：“你仔细看看它的花纹。”  
　　我贴近了匕首去观察，发现在原本被深深镌刻下的花纹下层，居然还有一层很浅很细的铭文，铭文的内容和写法我都很熟悉，是海辛家的短匕上都会雕刻的符咒。  
　　“你怎么会有这个？”我很疑惑，那层属于海辛的铭文不凑近看真的看不出来。而且这不是我家常见的武器铸造方式，至少那一层深的花纹我并不能完全认识。  
　　但是约瑟芬似乎早就知道这把匕首有着两层铭文，并且那个极浅的是属于海辛家的。  
　　“这是友人给我的金水啊！”他见我似乎有点动摇，语气里沾上了骄傲，“但我可不是恶魔猎人，我真的不是。”  
　　用得着这样强调吗……  
　　没想到这次离家居然会遇到这么多奇奇怪怪的事情，虽然各种人各种事都十分神秘，但总比常年在家里精彩多了。  
　　我把匕首放回桌子上：“算了，暂且相信你吧。”  
　　“那个人……”弗拉德开口提醒道，“在哪里？”  
　　我点点头：“对啊，不说我都快忘了，昨天被新月吸血鬼控制的那个倒霉蛋呢？不是说他苏醒了吗？”  
　　约瑟芬起身道：“他还很虚弱，但是已经不是昏迷而是正常的睡眠休息了。我让一个守夜的修女去照看他了——一起去看看？”  
　　爱丽丝立刻精神十足地站起身来要和我们一起去，却被约瑟芬按住了肩头：“你去睡觉，明天学校放假吗？”  
　　“不放……”她有些失落，但是没有要违抗约瑟芬的意思，只好收拾好了自己的东西，一个人离开了约瑟的房间。  
　　我问道：“她父母也在这里吗？她好像把这里当做家的样子。”  
　　“爱丽丝是我收养的孤儿，所以我被教会分配到哪座教堂，她就会跟到哪里。”约瑟芬笑了笑，“我教育的不错吧？已经是个活泼开朗的女孩子了，在学校的成绩也不错，积极参与社团活动，她还组了个乐队自己做了主唱呢……”  
　　在约瑟芬晒女儿一般的长篇炫耀中，我闻到了一丝血腥味。  
　　我去看看弗拉德有没有反应，他应该也闻到了，于是微微皱起了眉。  
　　“约瑟，好像不太对劲。”我一边从那堆歪瓜裂枣的瑞士糖里又拣出一枚还算完整的塞到弗拉德手心，一边提醒道，“这血腥的味道，已经漫过教堂的熏香了。”


	16. 夜深（4）

　　“这血腥的味道，已经漫过教堂的熏香了。”  
　　“爱丽丝……没事吗……？”弗拉徳突然开口问道，我也想起来了那个总是缠着我的红发女孩已经和我们分开的事实。  
　　约瑟芬微微一怔，神色变了变，还是说道：“她没关系的。”  
　　真是个自信的养父啊？  
　　可是空气里的鲜血的味道越来越重，我害怕再这样下去我一颗糖根本无法封印住的吸血鬼室友，就对着他点了点头。  
　　弗拉德果然明白了我的顾虑。可是他并没有按照我所想的去陪着爱丽丝，而是从背包里掏出了一根针管直接插到了肘窝的静脉，捏碎了真空室。  
　　我怎么看怎么觉得那个针管熟悉——这家伙什么时候弄到了我订购的抑制剂？之前为了猎杀弗拉德我可是准备了很久，马鞭草迷迭香什么的只能起到辅助的作用，但是一群恶魔化学很好的女巫研究出来了针对各类恶魔的抑制剂，可以有效抑制恶魔的本能和各项能力。我下单之后一直提醒我暂时缺货，加上上次杀弗拉德事出突然，也就一直没用上。没想到不知道什么时候到货的抑制剂居然被弗拉德签收了，他还自己用上了？  
　　属于弗拉德的气息果然开始逐渐变淡。  
　　可是这仍然不是我能够一个人对付的力量啊！  
　　不过还好，这样也算是他自愿做了小白鼠，让我知道偷偷注射抑制剂这条路并不能成功。  
　　真是麻烦。  
　　约瑟芬停在了一个泼满了血迹的门口。门框上还有半个血手印，白色的枫木门框被指甲抠出长长的痕迹，就像是垂死挣扎的人死死抓住门框，却被什么东西往后拖走了一样。  
　　房间里没有开灯。  
　　“玛瑞安你在哪！”约瑟芬喊道，微微颤抖的声线似乎不是因为恐惧，反倒是有些愤怒。  
　　没有回答。  
　　这种时候往往不需要有什么幻想，那个叫玛瑞安的修女必定难逃一死。  
　　“该死，我早该想到的！”一想到今天又死去了一个人，我发现，也许我在四处调查新月吸血鬼的时候，他们仍然没有停止他们自己的示威。那么修女玛瑞安，她会不会就是今晚的祭品？  
　　不知道还赶不赶得上了。  
　　我直接越过约瑟芬，鞋子踏入房间的那一瞬间我就仿佛踩到了一滩水里，但是比一般的水都要粘稠。今天真的是太疏忽了，我甚至没有携带出任务时候的背包，只能拔出常备在身的军刀，打亮手机的手电筒。  
　　粗略的一晃，角落里瑟缩着一个满是伤痕和血痂的身影，应该是那个被我们救醒的倒霉蛋。鲜血飞散地到处都是，一直蔓延到窗框之外。  
　　修女不在这里。  
　　“我去墓园找找，你们去看看那个倒霉鬼！”  
　　这里是二楼，我尚且能直接从窗口跃下。  
　　落地团身，在迷迭香丛中翻滚卸去下落的冲力。我照了照四周，这里似乎正好是教堂后门附近，我很快就找到了通往教会后墓园的小径。  
　　腥咸的海风吹过，剥落了缠绕在月亮四周的云。今晚的月亮比起几天前又圆了一些。我早该想到如果他们一天没有罢休，每天晚上都会去那标记有月亮的十字架的墓坑里杀死一个人的，我居然还悠闲的过了一整天，晚上才赶到教堂。  
　　血的味道混杂着马鞭草的药香，仿佛黑巫医的狞笑声。  
　　守墓人的窝棚里透出一丝丝亮光，不知道那个狡猾的糟老头有没有相关的信息。  
　　还是先去墓园深处看看吧。  
　　可是从二楼跳下落地之后，即使已经没有弗拉德的气息干扰，一路奔过来的我仍然没有感知到任何其他恶魔的气息。  
　　已经迟了吗？  
　　我咬了咬牙。墓园深处的温度一如往常一样的骤降，手机的手电光不是很亮，看不清最后那一排十字架处有什么人。  
　　壳斗科乔木的枝桠在暗淡的月光里投下仿佛野兽利爪的黑影，明暗不一的叶子被风吹出簌簌的声音。  
　　我照了照地面，被拖曳了一路的血迹几乎要干涸，留下枯墨般断断续续的笔触，一笔写到那排熟悉的十字架处。  
　　还是没赶上吗……  
　　我跟着血迹走到了一个墓坑边上，打着手电低头看去，年轻的修女双臂交叉，就如同她现在的状态——死人——所应该躺在的位置一样，躺在慕坑里。修女的头巾被撕破，本应梳理整齐的头发蓬乱无比，甚至有沾了血污黏在了苍白的脸上的一绺绺发丝。她的指尖已经血肉模糊，指甲似乎是因为强行挣扎和拖拽而被磨得碎裂。她不愿意闭上眼睛，圆瞪的眼中还残留着最后一刻的惊恐。  
　　我听见我咬紧的牙关发出咔咔的声音，指节里也爆出声响。  
　　真该死！  
　　我觉得难以遏制的愤怒，但是这一切似乎又是因我而起，只能发泄一般地踹倒了一旁的十字架。  
　　想了想我又怕那个守墓人发现了，没准去教堂问了一圈，发现是我把十字架踹倒的；按照那个糟老头子的狡猾程度，说不定还要讹我一笔。我只好郁闷地又把那个十字架扶了起来，装在原地。  
　　我又看见了那个十字架背后的新月标记，正对着今天月亮的形状。  
　　真是嘲讽。  
　　我沿着一路找了过去，想要看看还剩下多少个这样的标记，也许就说明了他们还有多少人要杀。  
　　数完了发现和上次手机里拍的照片的数量没有差别，算上第一次发现的记号，一共五个，并没有排到满月的日子。  
　　这很奇怪。我又想起来早上崔西提醒我的，他们如果认出来了我的身份，没有任何理由要对我示威才对。  
　　反倒更像是为了某种奇怪的仪式，更能说得通吧？  
　　可是仪式又只需要六个祭品吗，而且还不是满月这种对于恶魔们来说特殊的日期，未免过于随意了吧？  
　　我蹲在修女边上，看着她惊恐的面庞，叹了口气。于是还是把她从坟墓里抱了出来，掸去黑色长裙上的尘土，放在一旁。  
　　感觉到弗拉德的味道，也有点懒得回头：“你好慢啊。”  
　　“……”他没有回答我，身后传来了衣料翻动的声音。  
　　我有些好奇他在做什么，回过头去发现他把修女玛瑞安身上的衣服一件件撕开。  
　　“作为室友我想提醒你一句，我觉得你这么做不太合适。”虽然知道弗拉德不是那样的人，但我还是喜欢揶揄一句，然后帮着她一起撕开那些被血液濡湿的破碎衣物。  
　　因为我突然也想了起来——她为什么会出这么多血？  
　　撕开最后一层已经被鲜血染红的衬衫，只看到一条巨大的伤口横亘在玛瑞安的脖子到小腹处，最后一段肋骨下方又被划开了另一道伤口。伤口深可见骨，至于腹部上方更是划破了内脏，零零碎碎地散落出来，膜状的液体粘满了我的手。  
　　“倒十字？”这个诡异血腥的形状让我突然警觉。  
　　“……很奇怪。”弗拉德为死去的修女玛瑞安重新盖上衣服，“这个伤口……只起到致命的作用……”  
　　我不能理解他的意思：“致命还不够吗？”  
　　“……不需要这么麻烦。”  
　　“你是说，如果真的想要杀了这个修女，根本没必要把伤口划成倒十字吗？”我沉吟片刻，继续说道，“我也觉得很奇怪。这些记号太明显了，就像是想把我们的想法引导到新月吸血鬼和深渊势力作祟上一样。”  
　　“约瑟芬呢？”我问道，“那个被虐待的人还活着吧？”  
　　弗拉德点了点头：“但是……他已经疯了……”他用手指点了点自己的脑袋，应该是想说那个人的精神被人动了手脚。  
　　“是吗……”我觉得一直蹲着有些腿酸，干脆直接坐到了地上，有些颓废：“线索断了吗？那到底是谁想要伪装成新月吸血鬼呢？”  
　　“你衣服上的血……怎么回事？”弗拉德突然问道。  
　　我整理了一下皱巴巴的外套：“忘了和你说了。我和爱丽丝来的路上遇到了我们之前遇到的花臂司机的怨灵。”我把我们的对话以及没有被避免的车祸的事情告诉了弗拉德，他垂着眼安静地听着。  
　　我又无法从他金色的睫毛上移开视线了，长长的，承接着无温的月光。  
　　他忽然抬眼，对上了我的视线，半挑着眉毛。  
　　见鬼了我刚刚在做什么，紧张地喘了两口气，我别过头去。  
　　“那么……线索还没断。”我听见他这样说道。  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　他看了看手机上的时间，起身走到那个花臂司机自杀的墓坑边上：“我也不熟悉怨灵……但是他，今夜会重复昨天的死亡……”  
　　仿佛是为了应征弗拉德的推断一样，摇摇摆摆行来一个健壮的人影。他无视了我们，径自走到属于他自己的墓穴前，好像听到了什么人的呼唤，他抬起头来，浑浊的眼睛看着本应出现在前方的人。  
　　他伸手，似乎从眼前的人手里接过什么东西，凭空握在手心，接着便停留在原地，待命一样。这时候应该是在等待昨天的我和弗拉德的到来。  
　　一想到昨天晚上做的丢人事情……就觉得脸上微烫，尴尬到我只能默默的戴上了连着外套的帽子。  
　　“……看着我。”弗拉德突然对着那个花臂司机的怨灵打了个响指，扶正了他的脸颊，让他能够注视着自己。我看见弗拉德的眼眸逐渐变红，甚至红的发黑，深邃得像是冬天的古井，让人看到会情不自禁的深陷。“谁给你的楔子？”他一字一顿地说着，像是什么命令。  
　　我感受到胸口十字架的暖意，连忙甩了甩头清醒了神志——他应该是正在用高等吸血鬼的精神控制，精神力之强甚至差点控制了我。  
　　“那个女人。”即使是怨灵，似乎也无法逃出他的问询。  
　　“……她的特别之处？”弗拉德继续问着。  
　　“十字架，她的十字架是上长下短的，还有……”噗的一声，司机的腹部裂开了黑色的伤口，漆黑的诅咒蔓延上他的脸颊。写在结果里的死亡无法避免。  
　　“还有什么啊！”我想趁着最后的机会再问出一些事情。  
　　“她真迷人……”


	17. 夜深（5）

“迷人迷人，这司机怎么像个色鬼一样！”得不到任何有效的信息，我咬牙切齿地说道。  
“……他明天，应该还会继续死亡。”弗拉德回应道。  
我摇摇头：“这家伙似乎除了迷人的女性也记不得什么特别的了，明天还不一定就又能打到他的出租车。防止有别人遇到这个怨灵，一会我去把他尸体挖出来，找教堂借点盐，撒上盐烧了吧。”  
虽然不像昨天那样，司机的尸体化为血泥，弗拉德还是下意识的抖了抖袖子。  
一想到那些血腥的场面，我小心的问道：“是你签收了我买的抑制剂吗？”  
“嗯……”他吭了一声，沉默地看着我，似乎在等我给他订购抑制剂的解释。  
我怎么可能说这是为了对付弗拉德的工具之一啊！我下意识的挠了挠头：“那个，这样就不用常备糖了嘛！而且抑制剂的效果肯定比糖这种心理作用好得多啊！哈哈哈！你室友我是不是准备周到呢？”  
他挑了挑眉，低下头去看地面。但是他低下头之前我看到他嘴唇一扁、嘴角弯起了弧度——这家伙一定是在嘲笑我吧！  
“你不相信？我说的是真的！”我无力地辩解道。  
弗拉德抬起头，异常认真的对我说：“糖……更好。”  
这话我没法接了。我握了握拳，四下环视一番，试图转移一下话题。我觉得还是应该把约瑟芬喊过来处理一下局面。  
“怎么又死人了啊！”一个苍老的声音忽然喊道，接着他小声嘀咕：“怎么又是你们。”  
我把手机丢给弗拉德让他继续和约瑟芬的通话，自己叉腰踱到守墓人面前：“老头，你之前没听到什么声音吗？”  
“什么声音？”守墓人可能觉得我比较凶，只是偶尔翻起目光看看我。  
我指着身后修女玛瑞安的尸体：“她是被人一路拖过来的，你就住在墓园门口，难道没有一点察觉？”就算那个神秘的迷人女性会变化成雾气，也不至于能一边雾化一边搬运另一个人吧。  
守墓人一个劲地摇头否认。  
“弗拉你那个精神支配能不能也对他用一用啊，和这个老家伙谈话真的好累。”我无奈地回头问弗拉德。  
弗拉德拒绝了我：“那个……对人类大脑不好。”  
没想到这家伙还有点善良。  
“你真的什么都不知道？”我猛地一回头弯腰，凑到守墓人面前，想吓一吓他。  
“哇！”守墓人被突然靠近的我吓了一跳，趔趄了两步：“我看到那是个女人！”  
“哦~看来你果然有所保留。”我对自己的惊吓逼供法有点高兴，直起身子：“但是那对我来说是废话，我早就知道凶手是个女人了——那么衣着呢？发型呢？身材高矮胖瘦的描述能具体一些吗？”  
守墓人埋怨地瞪了我一眼，不满地说：“你这个小伙子，懂不懂得尊重老人啊。”  
见我毫不示弱地瞪了回去，他小声地回答：“晚上那么黑漆漆的，我又离得不是很近，能看清是个长头发就不错了。”  
弗拉德拍了拍我的肩，可能是想让我不要这么气势汹汹，这个老家伙估计真的不知道更多的事情了。  
“弗拉、崔斯，尸体在哪？”约瑟芬不知道从哪里推了个手推车来，用于搬运尸体，“我送她去告别之后火化掉。”  
“嗯？你也习惯火化尸体的习俗吗？”我问道。  
“你——你是——！”守墓人突然指着约瑟芬惊恐的大叫了起来，但是突然发现自己说了什么不该说的话，连忙捂住了嘴。  
约瑟转头去看他，微微皱起眉：“我？”  
守墓人的目光在我们和约瑟之间来回流窜，似乎想要寻找一方的庇护，最后居然向我这边微微靠拢了一些：“十几年前，我见过你！你是那个刽子手！”  
“老人家，就算是十几年前，也已经是法治社会了，怎么会有刽子手呢？”约瑟芬无奈地笑道，“这已经不是认错人的问题了。”  
守墓人用力地摇了摇头，又向我靠近了一些：“我亲眼看到，你砍下了另一个人的头！”  
“约瑟，你还说你不是猎人！”虽然不知道他为什么非要一口咬死自己不是猎人的身份，但这种时候顺着矛盾激化的方向说话就对了。  
约瑟芬看我的眼神仿佛在看一个孩子：“我真的不是猎人。老人家，你一定是认错了。杀人是无法上天堂的，而我是一个神职人员，怎么会违背戒律呢？”  
守墓人还在否认的摇头，但是似乎也说不出什么其他的理由。难道说这个老头子不仅狡猾，而且还有点幻想症吗？  
虽然嘴上并不愿意承认，但是我心里还是愿意相信约瑟芬的——即使他身上仍然疑点重重。可能是他和我的父亲有种莫名的相似感的缘故？  
帮着约瑟芬把修女玛瑞安的尸体料理好，已经是后半夜了，教堂这种郊区又打不到车，只能和弗拉德一起步行回家。  
郊外的月色一直很安静，四周的小麦在入秋的萧瑟里有了变黄的趋势，茂盛地挺立在瘦长的公路两侧，显得公路尤其的长。  
“早知道就应该攒钱买辆车。”我胡乱地说着，“就是不知道驾照能不能通用。”  
弗拉德没有要回应的意思，但我知道他在静静地听。  
只和他两个人在一起的时候，之前拿木楔捅他的回忆就会突然涌现，纠缠着思绪。  
“喂，我说，”我还是决定先开口，“你就不怕我再趁人之危试图杀你吗？”  
嗯？我在说什么，我怎么突然暴露了我自己的意图？  
“不对不对，我是想说，你为什么就那么快原谅我了呢？”  
我是想问他这个的吗？感觉脑子里一团乱糟糟，不知道从哪里说起，还不如之前的沉默呢。  
弗拉德没有看我，只是跟着我一起微微减慢了步伐，缓缓地说：“我……被杀过很多次。”他顿了顿，继续道：“……你是唯一，救我的人。”  
“你被杀过很多次？什么意思？”我觉得很不可思议：“你是说你被杀那么多次，凶手都杀人未遂？”  
弗拉德点了点头。  
“你就那么难杀死吗？像昨天的那种银加木都无法杀死？”我追问道，心底越来越凉，感觉距离我的猎人巅峰又差了很远。  
他又点了点头，这次他微微歪过脑袋看着我，似乎有点得意。  
不就是仗着自己血统纯正吗，该死的恶魔，有什么好骄傲的。我冲他翻了个白眼：“那么那些猎人呢？你也通通都原谅了吗？那你还真是个大好人。”  
“……我杀了。”  
虽然还是他熟悉的平淡声调，虽然这个答案出于他的恶魔身份没有任何争议，但是总觉得并不适合从弗拉德的嘴里说出来承认。我强笑道：“那，万一我昨天也没有救你呢？”  
他的语速很慢，但是回答很肯定：“你会救我。”  
“我不会！”我对于他这样的自信感到很生气，有些违心地反驳道：“我那时候是、是——”  
迎着弗拉德越发饶有兴致的目光，我一咬牙，学着约瑟芬的嘴硬：“——反正，我不会！”  
“……明天吃什么？”我最喜欢维拉德的一点就是他懂得随时转换话题。  
“我觉得家门口的那家奶酪店的乳酪蛋糕还挺好吃的。”我想起那个女巫梅尔会在蛋糕里加入马鞭草，就当做试探地问道：“你能吃马鞭草吗？”  
弗拉德点了点头：“但我……不喜欢。”  
所以我的马鞭草计划又告吹了？这家伙除了渴血根本就没有任何弱点吧？弗拉德尚且如此，那德古拉要强到什么程度啊？但是听说德古拉还被我家祖先击败过一次，我突然开始怀疑那个传说的真实性了。  
“如果你也是人类，我们应该能成为朋友的。”鬼使神差的，我突然想这么说。  
“……”弗拉德似乎轻轻的叹了口气，“……已经是了。”  
突然觉得他都几百岁了吧，居然还有点孩子气一样的天真：“你懂什么啊。你连我是不是真的想杀你都不知道。”  
“不懂的人……是你。你为什么……非要计较这么多，但，不愿意承认呢。否则，你不会是现在的语气……”他居然罕见的一句话说了这么多，又由于有点着急想要说快而显得停顿的格外明显。  
我不知道该怎么回答，因为我不想再否认了。可是直接承认他想要我承认的事情，未免……未免显得我太怂了？  
还是游戏的话题好聊。弗拉德开了个只狼白金竞速的话题，我能聊一路都不带尴尬的。

“你家有没有没有马鞭草的食物啊？”我问梅尔，因为转了一圈似乎她连奶酪里都喜欢加一些。  
她眉毛挑了挑，从柜台下钻出来，带着我到了一边：“这里。怎么了？吃的不习惯吗？”  
“嗯，对，觉得味道怪怪的。我可能还是原味起司爱好者吧。”  
小女巫笑了笑：“你这样的人有些少，但也不是没有。”  
她挂在店门口的铃铛被推开的店门撞出清脆的声响，梅尔看了看来人，笑道：“两个原味起司爱好者居然相遇了，嗯？”  
“嗨~梅尔！”  
听声音是个女人，我转身看去，她画着现下流行的浓妆，搭配精致，显得魅力十足，但总觉得那女人浓厚的粉底下是一张熟悉的脸。  
那女人看到我，也是微微一怔，随后轻声地问道：“崔斯？”  
不敢相信……她怎么也在A国？  
“莱拉？”  
莱拉斯……应该算是我的前女友兼初恋，高中毕业之后就不知道去了哪里，没想到居然会在遥远的这里再次相遇？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崔斯：（脏话）吸血鬼室友还没搞定呢前女友又杀出来了（脏话）（脏话）


	18. 夜深（6）

　　“莱拉？”  
　　应该怎么说呢，她和我记忆中的莱拉相比变了很多，她更加成熟、更加耀眼了，栗色的大波浪搭配着焦茶色的围巾，在入秋的季节里显得格外温柔妩媚。没想到短短的五年，就可以让我对于另一个人的记忆永远只存在于照片中了。  
　　“嗯？你们认识啊。”梅尔似乎看出来了什么，机智地把空间留给了我们。  
　　该如何开口呢，从她的不告而别开始吗？  
　　“嘿，嗯，那个，你今天也不上班啊？”我又开始随口乱说了。  
　　莱拉斯的笑容僵住了一秒，显然也是没有想到我会这样展开话题：“……对，这里不方便聊天，我们去不远的酒馆聊怎么样？”  
　　“大早上的，去酒馆？喝酒？”其实我不是很喜欢喝酒，我爸也说酒喝多了拿枪的手会抖，所以我一般不会去酒馆这些地方。  
　　莱拉斯摇摇头，笑道，居然主动走过来揽过我的肩膀：“噢我的崔斯，别这样，我们都是成年人了——那是家烧烤酒吧，你不愿意喝酒也可以吃点别的——你总不能让我就这样站着什么都不喝的陪你叙旧吧？”  
　　她身上彩妆的味道有些重，我有些不好意思的揉了揉鼻子：“那好吧，听你的。”  
　　我突然想起来弗拉德身上似乎百年不散的淡淡的玫瑰味道。  
　　她轻车熟路地和酒馆里遇到的人们打招呼，直接带我坐到吧台前，叫了一杯白桃甜酒后撑着下巴看向我：“崔斯你呢？”  
　　“我不喝酒的……”我尴尬地对调酒的姑娘摆了摆手，“我可以喝可乐吗？”  
　　“看来我们的崔斯自从18岁一别就一直是未成年呢。”莱拉斯一半的笑容隐藏在头发里，却显得分外诱人。  
　　好在调酒师很快拿了一听可乐给我，笑着调侃道：“莱拉你又从哪里拐来了高中生？维克托知道吗？”随后她又端出一盘薯条放到我面前：“姐姐送你的，小弟弟。”  
　　莱拉斯只是笑着看着我：“哪有长得像二十多岁的高中生啊？维克托比他帅多了。”  
　　我窘迫地喝了一口可乐，问道：“维克托是谁啊？”  
　　“哦？还没和你说过，是我现在的男朋友，维克托·比安奇，”她凑近了我，像是要说悄悄话一样：“神秘的I国男性哦。”  
　　她带着香味的呼气轻轻扑在我耳侧，让我觉得脸上热热的。原来是新男友啊，看起来莱拉过的还不错呢。不想再继续讨论她的新帅气的男朋友的话题，我只能学着弗拉德那样直接转移开话题：“你怎么会在A国？高中之后你去了哪里？”  
　　“是很俗套的故事了，”她端起酒杯啜饮一口：“年轻漂亮的学生会副主席的父亲由于xi毒赌博，瞒着家里，一直到债主找上门来，于是就连夜逃跑了。”  
　　她描述的很平淡，有点像在说电影里的故事，而那个主角根本不是她本人。我只好说：“怪不得后来去你家找你已经没人了，还被police拦了起来，我还以为出了命案。”  
　　“是出命案了啊，我爸爸我妈妈都死了。”  
　　听着她的回答，我又不知道该如何接下去了。学生时代的莱拉斯活泼而阳光，像一个说话都会让人感到雀跃的夜莺。但是现在，她仍然在用她一贯的轻松的语调，却唱着一些让人悲伤的故事。  
　　“抱歉。”我不知道还能怎么安慰她，只能环过她的肩膀，轻轻地拍了拍。  
　　“没事的，崔斯，坏时代已经过去了。”她歪着头趴在吧台上对我笑，“我一个人努力到了现在，还认识了喜欢的人，会越来越好的。”  
　　“那你呢？你怎么会从你家那连朋友都不让放进去的……嗯，古老别墅？跑到这里来呢？崔西也和你一起吗？”莱拉斯挑起一根薯条慢慢地咀嚼。  
　　“长大了嘛，总不能老窝在一个地方吧。崔西才不愿意和我在一起呢，你知道的。”莱拉斯一直不知道我们家其实是恶魔猎人，我暂时也不准备告诉她。  
　　她双手交叉撑着下巴，靠近了笑着问我：“你也长大了？也交了新的女朋友？——或者说是男朋友？”  
　　我下意识的往后一仰，竟然突然想起昨天盯着看了好久的睫毛长长的弗拉德。然后甩了甩头：“没有，我才来没几天呢。”  
　　“少骗我了，你刚刚肯定是想到某个人了对不对？虽然崔斯你口是心非嘴硬的很，但我太了解你了。”她很认真的看着我的眼睛：“我能感觉到你已经不喜欢我了，你心里住了别的人。”  
　　真是可惜啊，弗拉德他不是人是恶魔。  
　　不对，我心里没住着他。  
　　我干咳一声想问些别的：“今天不用上班吗？”我可以靠猎人的报酬生活，但她呢？  
　　“今天不想去。”她揉了揉头发，垂下眼看着摇晃的酒杯，“看来我的直觉没错，翘了一天班，但是能遇到深祖母绿色眼睛的大男孩，值了。”  
　　“哦对了，莱拉你在这附近住了很久了吗？就——卢娜街区附近？”既然能遇到老熟人，那么打探起情报只会更加方便。  
　　她点点头：“不算很久，但至少比你早那么几年吧。”  
　　“这附近有没有什么有关恶魔的事件发生？”活动着一大批吸血鬼，再节制也总会有被市民目击的时候。  
　　“你还是这么喜欢打探那些深渊的事情吗？”她掰着手指想了想：“我是有听说这一带有恶魔的，偶尔也会出现市民失踪的现象，不过倒是不像你吓我的那样会导致人类的死亡？那些失踪的市民不久后，会失去失踪那段时间的记忆后回到家里的。”  
　　这是什么诡异的操作？懂礼貌的恶魔先生？  
　　可能是因为酒馆里有些热，也可能是因为酒精的作用，莱拉斯扯松了松自己的围巾，但是没有摘下。  
　　“怎么，来自神秘家族的大少爷又要开始调查恶魔的事情了？你皱眉的样子真的很像做不出数学题的高中生。”她见我皱着眉沉思着，就调侃了我一句。  
　　我又瞥了一眼她的围巾：“围巾挺好看的。”  
　　莱拉斯没想到我会突然这么说，怔了一刻，旋而笑道：“是维克托送我的，是不是比你的眼光和审美好多了？”  
　　“跟我说说他吧，我还是有点在意我到底哪里不如那个叫维克托的家伙的。”我侧过身子，学着她用手肘撑着脑袋：“他做什么的？”  
　　“是专栏作者，在一家专门刊登恶魔相关信息的杂志社工作，算是个不入流的小作者吧。”莱拉斯一边回想，眼底带了笑意。  
　　“说起来，崔斯，”她忽然难得正经的语气，“深渊力量，真的离我们的日常生活不远了吗？”  
　　我沉吟着，思索着要怎么样回答她。  
　　“深渊就在我们身边，莱拉，触手可及。”  
　　“噗……”她又笑了出来，眼睛弯弯的：“我当年，就是很喜欢你这样，一提起深渊或者恶魔什么的，就认真到极点的表情。”  
　　什么啊，我还以为她是认真的呢。我只好叹了口气：“我能不能见见维克托啊，我真的不甘心啊。”  
　　“他一般要睡到晚上才醒……你知道的，文字工作者都是夜里文思泉涌。”莱拉斯想了一下，还是拿出手机开始编辑信息，应该是在给维克托留言。  
　　晚上吗？今天晚上我还准备去墓园那里守着呢。但是刚刚莱拉斯拉开围巾的那一刻我感受到了些许属于吸血鬼的气息，我猜她一直不愿意解开围巾的原因，就是她脖子上有被取血的痕迹。而那个什么三流作者I国美男子维克托·比安奇，肯定就是那个捕食她的吸血鬼。我不购买掺杂马鞭草的蛋糕，是因为弗拉德那家伙不喜欢马鞭草的味道；但是作为普通人类的莱拉斯一旦没有驱魔类草药的辅助，会很容易被恶魔控制精神。也许她已经被维克托给控制住了。而作为在卢娜街区附近出没的吸血鬼，维克托就很可能是新月组织的一员。  
　　“噢！他说好，我们也许还能一起吃个晚饭，不过你只作为我的老朋友的名义。”  
　　那我运气还真不差呢。  
　　“我先打个电话。”我举了下手机，走到一旁，打给弗拉德。  
　　他那边响了很久才被接通。  
　　“你才醒？”我看了看时间，都快下午四点了。其实每次我都很佩服弗拉德的迷之时间表。他一般在早上八点左右起床，跑到楼下去浇他那永远不可能复活的玫瑰花，接着吃早饭，随后回到房间继续睡觉，一直睡到下午，开始他的快乐晚间生活，做委托或者玩到快天亮睡觉。不过他快不快乐都不会表现出来，我也只能是揣测这个吸血鬼的心情而已。  
　　“……不是。陪爱丽丝。”比如他现在的语速，比正常时候的他要快一点，可能表示他不是很高兴。  
　　“爱丽丝？她怎么在我们家？”这女孩怎么一有空就跑我们家来玩了？  
　　“她来看望你，你不在……什么时候回？”难得的弗拉德的声音带着些许无奈。  
　　我回头看了一眼莱拉斯，又走远了几步，找到卫生间走了进去，对弗拉德说：“我这边有点事情要查一下，今天你早点去墓园那边等着凶手吧？哦对了，你可以先去和约瑟芬一起把司机的尸体覆上盐烧掉——我房间一进门右手边的柜子里就有，你可以找一下。虽然我不知道那种方法对于东方的怨灵作用如何，但总不能就放着不管了。”  
　　“……嗯。”他慢悠悠的应了一句。  
　　我怕他挂断电话，连忙补充道：“啊还有，你把我的装备背到教堂去吧，万一今晚要用呢。”  
　　“崔斯你家弗拉德真听你话！”爱丽丝的声音突然透过弗拉德的回答传了过来。  
　　“那当然！我可是这一辈恶魔猎人里最强的几个之一呢！弗拉算什么、就算是他爸爸——”我听到爱丽丝的夸赞觉得很骄傲，但是刚兴奋地说到一半，弗拉德好像轻轻地咳了一声，“——你乱说什么呢，弗拉那叫助人为乐，怎么能叫听我的话。”  
　　“……尽快来。”弗拉德阻止了我们无聊的对话，挂断了电话。我沾水对着镜子捋了捋头发，就算维克托是个吸血鬼，我的主要目标是找他打探情报，可再怎么说他也算是我前女友的现男友，我也不能显得太随便了。  
　　远远的感受到一股吸血鬼的气息接近了。他很熟悉这间酒馆的样子，行进基本没有任何阻碍，接着不再继续增强，应该是停住了——或者说，找到莱拉斯了。他的气息不算浓郁，应该属于能压制这一小片街区的其他恶魔的强度。  
　　除了弗拉德的其他恶魔。  
　　果然，前面传来了莱拉斯的呼唤：“崔斯你怎么那么慢啊！快点出来。”  
　　我理了理衬衫的领子，遮住弗拉德的咬痕。还好恶魔之间不能像我一样感知到彼此的气息，我由此就暂时装作一个对于深渊的情报十分感兴趣的离家青年吧。吸血鬼算什么，弗拉德那样的大风大浪我都见过了，虽然吃了点亏，但不还是活的好好的……苟且偷生。  
　　我推门而出，正好逢着站在莱拉斯身旁的那个发色极浅的金发青年回过身来。  
　　“怎么样？我的维克托是不是很帅？”莱拉斯笑着对我说，勾住维克托的脖子仰着头亲吻。  
　　我不甘心地扯了扯嘴角：“是……啊。”  
　　这家伙简直就是那些大理石雕像活过来了吧？我怎么隐隐有种弗拉德那家伙都被比下去的感觉。  
　　恨铁不成钢的感觉。


	19. 夜深（7）

　　“你好，我是维克托·比安奇，莱拉斯的男朋友，叫我维克就好。”维克托很友善地笑着，对我伸出了手。  
　　离近了看这家伙居然长得很细腻啊。虽然说吸血鬼这种恶魔天生就自带些许阴柔的魅力，可就算是弗拉德，他的面部棱角也还是较为分明的，维克托的话……我总觉得如果他换一身女装，化上妆的话，我也只会以为他是个十分高挑的女性罢了。  
　　不能让他就这么尴尬地伸着手，我只好和他握了握手，僵了两秒：“崔斯特·海辛。”  
　　我不知道莱拉有没有对维克托说过我的姓氏，按照维克托的血族气息逆推他的年龄，应该没可能不知道海辛这个姓意味着什么。  
　　他神色不变，还是那个温和的笑容：“是莱拉高中时候的好朋友吧？经常听她提到你的。”  
　　“她一般说我什么？”我这次是真的有些好奇。  
　　维克托浅灰色的眼眸转了转：“嗯，大概是对于恶魔类的事件非常感兴趣的神秘青少年？”  
　　“今晚社区内不是有个烧烤派对吗？崔斯能和我们一起去吗？”莱拉斯靠在维克托身上问他。  
　　维克托的视线在我身上多停留了一刻，转过头去看着莱拉回答道：“抱歉，莱拉，我今天晚上工作上临时有点事情，可能不能陪你们。”  
　　“工作上？”我抓住了机会，趁机问道，“听莱拉说你的工作是和深渊调查有关，你知道的，我一直对于这方面的东西很感兴趣……能不能稍微透露一下？”  
　　“嗯，”维克托挑了挑眉毛，“很抱歉，不能。因为会和我即将发表的文章有关，我不想提早就透露出什么消息。”  
　　我继续问道：“你今晚要为了写文章而放弃和女朋友的社区烤肉派对？”  
　　“崔斯。”莱拉斯应该也没想到我为什么会突然变得咄咄逼人，让维克托有点难堪。她对我摇了摇头：“他们作家肯定有自己的顾虑，你这样像个追着大人要糖吃的孩子。”  
　　“没事，莱拉。”维克托温柔的抚摸着莱拉的头发，笑着说：“我今天晚上确实有事，不能陪你们——所以能不能拜托你送我的女朋友回家？”  
　　这是什么奇妙的安排啊……让我再绞尽脑汁想一想有没有什么办法可以留住他的：“啊，不知道比安奇你知道郊外墓园发生的诡异事件吗？”  
　　他的瞳孔猛地一缩，却只是迅速的看了看表，对莱拉斯说：“亲爱的，我可能有点赶时间，要马上走了。”  
　　莱拉斯撇了撇嘴，显然十分不满。她没有说什么，从倚靠的维克托身上起身，转回趴在吧台上，背对着维克托挥了挥手。  
　　维克托礼貌性的对我一点头，就要立刻离开。  
　　“嘿，我说——”我刚准备直接跟上去，袖子却被莱拉扯住。我看她很没有精神地趴在吧台上玩着酒杯，不像是要立刻放我离开的样子，只好低声对她说：“我也有点事情要去处理一下。”  
　　“好吧，反正你们一个两个的都神神秘秘的，有什么事情都不愿意告诉我。”她把酒杯里的冰块晃得当啷响：“布莱恩·费力根*女士，请为我续杯。”  
　　我咬咬牙，虽然莱拉斯这边确实有点可怜，但也不能就放过调查了这么久的新月吸血鬼成员的嫌疑人：“抱歉，莱拉，这次真的有事。”我掏出本子，把新换的电话号码写给她：“如果遇到什么事情的话，特别是疑似恶魔的、或者和比安奇有关的，及时给我打电话。”  
　　略微耽搁了这么一下，冲出酒馆时，已经不见了维克托的身影。但还好他的气息仍然能被感知到——他还没有走远。我抬头望了一眼快要落山，不知道维克托有没有黑夜里能力增强的特性，要抓紧时间了。  
　　该死，要是有能定向感知恶魔的道具就好了。我揉着太阳穴，想要尽量把感知力的敏感性再提高一些。  
　　维克托估计也是考虑到了这一点，就算是海辛家也无法准确在人群中定位到他，才会选择立刻逃跑的方式。然而，普通的猎人会跟着着受伤奔逃的猎物的血迹一路追踪，直到最后的完成狩猎；那么掌握核心科技的海辛家猎人自然也要掌握对猎物的标记，不管是为了乘胜追击、还是等待救援，都有很重要的作用。  
　　海辛的定位铭文可以持续而缓慢地削弱恶魔的力量，并让剥落下来的力量像是纸屑一样直接掉落在附近。这样唯一拥有深渊气息感知能力的海辛族人就可以感知到恶魔自己力量形成的逃亡路线，就像夜间的荧光涂料一样清晰。  
　　“我把定位铭文刻在你的刀片戒指上了，这样你不需要花时间去恶魔的身上画符文，真正需要追踪的恶魔哪有那么蠢。唯一的缺点就是，这个铭文必须要接触恶魔的身体一段时间才能完全贴合。”我想起弗兰叔叔把戒指送我的时候说的话。  
　　“你这难道不蠢吗？这除非是一大片面积里没有其他恶魔气息的干扰才能有用吧。再说了，有时间让戒指贴合恶魔的身体，它早不就跑掉了？”我不以为然。  
　　弗兰耸了耸肩，把戒指戴在右手，伸手对我做出握手的姿势：“我可是天才，我把铭文的结合时间缩短到只需要贴合两秒——装模作样地和衣冠禽兽的恶魔握个手就行了。”  
　　说起来这还是我一直没有用过的功能，戒指什么的我只是当成没有趁手武器时候的最后攻击方式而已。现在看来，还是挺有用的。维克托离开的路线就像他拎着一桶底部有漏洞的油漆，对我来说就像他滴滴答答的留下了一路显眼的红色。  
　　维克托的目的似乎非常明确，他走的很快，没有什么犹豫。这种情况下，遇到识破自己身份的猎人，他会去哪？难道是会去新月吸血鬼的总部？  
　　崔西发给我的邮件里只包含了新月吸血鬼组织的粗略信息，至于更具体的东西，她也并不能知道。  
　　虽然这次教会墓园的十字架事件的真正凶手还是存疑，但凶手留下的新月标记肯定和他们有关，这样说来我直接打探到总部的位置也算赚到，就只等崔西支援我的银弹到货了。  
　　应该是下班的时间到了，街上的人和车开始多了起来。天色逐渐变暗，明黄色的路灯亮起，将川流的人影剪成匆匆的黑色。随着夜色的逐渐降临，维克托的速度明显加快，每一片掉落的恶魔残屑的间隔开始变大。  
　　他路过了刚亮起霓虹灯牌的纹身店，但是脚步略作停留。此时纹身店虽然开着灯，但是“暂不营业”的牌子却挂在门口。难道纹身店里有他的同伙，他是顺便来通风报信的？同样的情况出现在了只和我们家隔了一个街区和对顶角的美容院里，都像是店主匆匆离开的样子。  
　　有点不妙啊，如果仅仅是三个他那种等级的吸血鬼的话，我只捏着戒指里的刀片还好应付。但是如果任由他继续召集同伙，去到什么地方开会的话，什么装备都没有的我不就是去送死了吗？我虽然经常被崔西说成是莽夫，但也不至于就这样两手空空地直接跳到一群恶魔的老巢里大放厥词。  
　　“你离开家了吗？”我想着弗拉德如果还没走的话应该离这里不远，我确定了那群吸血鬼的最终位置后可以让他来增援我，于是赶紧给他打了个电话。  
　　“……嗯。”他一如既往的缓慢的声音又被压低，像是在小声地说话：“我……在怨灵车上……”  
　　噢，原来是他和爱丽丝打车去教堂的时候又遇到了那个兄弟了啊。那看起来他那边的情况只会比我更坏，我只好叹了口气：“那你先去教会那边吧，记得看着墓园深处那排十字架。”  
　　“你那边……出事了？”他压着声音问道。  
　　“嗯，我可能已经找到几只新月吸血鬼了，我在跟踪。”虽然很帅气的说出了这句话，但我心底里突然又有点怂——我突然发现，没有武器握在手里的时候，我还真的是很缺安全感：“可是我没带任何装备啊！我大概远远的先定个方位吧，反正我们还能慢慢查。”  
　　我不是在害怕。身为人类，要和综合能力比人类强上数倍的各种恶魔战斗，除了平日物理上的训练外，驱魔的装备真的很重要。没了装备，就像奇异博士没有了斗篷；一只维克托我还能打得过，两只同等级的吸血鬼我应该有些吃力，三只我估计就要随时留意逃跑的时机了。所以，就算是当年打败过德古拉的我家祖先范海辛前辈，离开他一身传奇的装备，估计也很难和在和三只维克托这种稍高品质的吸血鬼的战斗中占上风。  
　　再说了，维克托似乎不是悬赏榜上有名的恶魔，就算击败了估计也拿不到多少钱。  
　　这样想想我就算只是跟踪到这里，就为了自身安全停止追踪，也不算很丢人啊！  
　　不行，再多走几个街区吧，不过如果维克托的气息再次出现这种停留一段时间的迹象，就像他在召集同伙一样的时候，我就立刻停止，并且记住他离开的方向。  
　　天完全黑了，离开主要商业与消费区域后的人也逐渐稀少起来。维克托的痕迹逐渐向着城郊还未完全修建好的社区走去。看着大致规划好的地形铺装和种植池，以及零零散散已经定位了的各种树木花草，应该是很高档的社区吧。晚上施工队已经撤走，留下只树立好、但是没有拉好地下线路的路灯，像是张着嘴的哑巴，说不出任何照明的光芒。  
　　维克托的痕迹终于在一排加州栎的尽头，再次出现了略作停留的迹象。我打开手机的手电往前照了照，似乎是一幢正在装修的三层带阁楼的别墅。  
　　好的！我完美完成了任务！现在是时候收工了！我正准备在地图上标记当前位置，突然接到一个陌生人的来电。  
　　“崔斯——”莱拉斯慵懒柔腻的声音隔着手机听筒传来，“快送我回家吧~”  
　　她的尾调带着明显的上扬，显得格外挑逗。我确认了一下周围没有恶魔，转身就走：“你喝多了？你现在在哪？”  
　　“维克托那混蛋不接我电话啊~我还在杰西的烧烤吧，等你呦。”  
　　她怎么就能一个人喝那么多……要不是今天遇到了我，莱拉斯怕不是就要被别的坏人拐回家了？噢，不过，如果没有遇到我，维克托估计也不会就这么匆忙的逃离。  
　　可我要是送她回家的话，再去到教会，不知道还能不能赶上今晚的杀人案了，也就无法确认维克托他们是否和这一系列事件有关。我一边往回走一边想着，那个司机多次强调的迷人的女性——莫非是维克托女装……？  
　　我赶紧把那个奇怪的想法赶出脑海。至少第一次车祸的时候，我透过车窗看到的那个可以化作白雾的女人，前凸后翘的，应该不可能是男人假扮的吧。  
　　算了，墓园那边有弗拉德呢，还有个神秘的约瑟芬，他们两个应该不会出什么意外。我给弗拉德留了言说可能要过很久才能到达后，决定前往杰西的烧烤吧，把莱拉斯送回家。  
　　“没想到你还是这么绅士啊，神秘的海辛先生~”按照莱拉斯的指路，把她送到了公寓门口。她现在的公寓看起来不算很好，楼道的地毯上有很多油污的痕迹，墙壁上也被住户蹭的剥落了许多。莱拉斯背靠着家门，歪着头对我笑道，“趁着男朋友不在，把前女友送到家里，真要怀疑你是不是对我图谋不轨了哦~”  
　　我挠了挠头：“怎么会。而且你不都说能感觉到我不喜欢你了吗？”  
　　“喜欢是一回事，身体上的反应是另一回事。比如这样——”她突然伸手环住我的脖子，踮起脚尖。我只感觉到她浓郁的彩妆香气混合着酒精的味道扑面而来，嘴唇被她堵住，猝不及防的迎接来了缠绕舌尖入口即化的热度和温柔。  
　　我连忙推开了她，用手遮住发热的脸，喘息着，不敢去看她。只听见莱拉轻笑着：“没想到二十三岁的崔斯还是像青少年一样羞涩呢~你真是可爱。”  
　　“你喝多了——我，我就送到这里了，你赶紧开门回家吧，早点睡。”我听到她伸手在包里掏钥匙的声音，准备马上逃跑离开这个女人。该死的，没想到她喝多了的时候居然会这样。  
　　“等一下，崔斯。”  
　　她忽然叫住了我，我刚一抬头，忽然听到“嘶——”的一声。  
　　眼睛立刻被一阵刺痛麻痹，流出泪来；灼烧的痛感溢满鼻腔，呼吸道像是着火了一样难受  
　　是防狼喷雾？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *布莱恩·费力根是阿汤哥演的一个调酒师的角色  
> 写论文时候习惯了写标注？  
> 而且不知不觉居然有11收藏了！还以为根本没人看所以权当存脑洞呢哈哈哈哈


	20. 夜深（8）

　　是防狼喷雾？！  
　　眼睛里痛的像针扎一样，怎么擦眼泪都还一直在往外流；想要呼喊出声，喉咙也像是被火燎一样，痛苦的发不出声音，只能拼命的咳嗽。  
　　该死的，为什么？  
　　我一般很少感觉到疼痛，如果有，那一定是非常的痛了。  
　　突然后脑被棍子一样的什么东西猛地敲中，我在头昏脑涨中失去了知觉。  
　　“你运气也太好了，女朋友的前男友居然是海辛家的人。没错吧，维克托，是那个大名鼎鼎的恶魔猎人世家，E国的海辛吧？”意识逐渐恢复，迷迷蒙蒙中听到有人在这样说着。  
　　“莱拉确实是E国人，这小子听口音也是，应该就是那个海辛。”是维克托的声音。  
　　“不得不说，你的精神控制又进步了啊，要不是你莱拉斯帮我们放倒了这小子，我们还得处处躲着这小子——至少今晚的祭品就拿不出来了——不知道把海辛家的后代献给她会怎么样呢？”第三个声音是个女性。接着是车门打开的声音，我感觉到我在被好几人抬了起来。  
　　今晚的祭品，果然是有关于祭祀的事件吗。我想试着暗中活动一下手脚，却发现被手脚都被胶带捆住，嘴巴和眼睛也被胶带封了起来。居然是想把我当成今晚的祭品吗？你们怕不是不知道，今天晚上是谁守在墓园深处的十字架边上。还好让弗拉德提前过来了。  
　　我刚想转过戒指内侧的刀片切开胶带，但是想想如果这就被他们发现的话，束手束脚的又要面对三只以上的吸血鬼，肯定要吃亏。不对，我不是怂，我只是觉得，我还不如继续装晕，看看能不能听到更多的信息。  
　　维克托并没有回应那个女人，似乎只是低声的笑了笑。  
　　“所以，今天要用怎么样的死法呢？”第一个声音似乎有些懊恼，“这都死了三个人了，也不见得有什么厉害的人发现啊？似乎连人被以残酷方式处死的消息都没有走漏出去。”  
　　“我也不明白为什么非要用那些夸张的死法。”维克托的声音回答道，“毕竟我们一直都是秉承着低调做事，可是上面这样安排，我不是很明白。”  
　　忽然我被猛地扔到了坑里，摔得我后脑生疼。眼睛上的胶布被撕开，我听见维克托的声音：“你醒了吧？果然是海辛家的人，确实和普通人类不太一样。”  
　　“维克托，你说我们就这么杀了海辛的人……那他们家会不会来找我们麻烦啊？”我的视线逐渐清晰，虽然之前被防狼喷雾的辣椒水刺激地仍然有些难受，但总算看清了站在维克托身旁，说话的是个身材微胖的女人。  
　　维克托拽住我肩膀上的衣服，把我掀起来往坑里一推：“不用担心。虽然那个猎人网站上各种歌颂海辛家，但那都是他们本家的人，不会到我们这种小地方执行任务的。海辛家的远方亲戚死于委托中，也不是不可能，所以他们没有那么多精力来仔细调查的。”  
　　我被他推得面朝下摔入土坑，鼻子都要被砸塌了。真是抱歉啊，你们说的海辛本家的人还真就跑到了你们这个小地方来了，你们运气真好。  
　　“烧了吧。”维克托下结论道，“我们这次用烧的。”  
　　“你疯了吗，维克托？烧死别人之前吸血鬼就会先被烧死了！”这倒是实话，毕竟你们的祖宗弗拉德也都很怕火烧的。  
　　“交给我吧。你们去把车上的备用油和打火机拿来。”  
　　维克托跳下墓坑，又把我拽了起来，双手捧住我的脸，让我无法避开他的视线。他浅灰色的眸子逐渐印上血红，他用吸血鬼独特的带有魅惑的声音对我低语道：“你会用汽油浇到身上，然后点燃打火机，自焚。”  
　　精神支配吗？真是太天真了，我要是能被轻易地精神支配还能是崔斯特·海辛吗？  
　　维克托见我没什么反应，长眉一皱：“没有用？”他眼中的红色褪去，显露出思考的神色。“啊——我想起来，之前看到的海辛家的猎人都会在胸口挂一个十字架吧？”他扯开我衬衫的扣子，露出我的真银十字架，“难道是这个在起作用？”  
　　他用力一扯，我脖子都被他的大力勒了一下。“滋滋”的灼烧声音响起，维克托连忙吃痛一般地松开手。他看向手心，满是灼烧的痕迹。  
　　“维克托，你在尝试精神控制吗？”是那个胖女人的声音，“噢天哪，你的手！”  
　　“我需要鲜血——你们先去把他脖子上的这东西弄下来，用剪断用什么都好，快点。”维克托像是这群人的首脑般下令，瞥了一眼我的脖子，但可能是忌惮十字架的力量，还是拉扯过胖女人伸过来的胳膊，对着她的腕动脉咬了下去。  
　　我奋力地用刀片划着封住手腕的胶布。要是十字架都被取了下来，那我就真的要成为待宰的羔羊了！  
　　说起来弗拉德那家伙为什么不在墓园啊！不是让他早点过来守着的吗？那个该死的吸血鬼带着我的全套装备、拐着我的红发萝莉高中生去哪里了？  
　　趁着维克托还在吸血恢复，我终于割开了手部的胶带，试图一个转身用刀片划破正在我身后试图解开项链的吸血鬼的喉咙——却忘了我脚上的胶带还没割开！腰肢发动的力量已经不可收回，但是腿部动作没办法跟上完成重心的推移，我就像翻了个身的羔羊再次预备摔到地上重新待宰。  
　　咔哒的一声，项链的链子被剪断了，十字架掉到了地上。  
　　但是还不可以就这样放弃！我解放开的双手撑住地面，反向用力撑身而起，扭正了身位，把纤薄的刀片划出一道阴凉的长弧。我听见了刀片入肉的一声“噗”，就顺势用力一拉，感受到某个吸血鬼冰凉而粘稠的血液溅满了胳膊。  
　　那个吸血鬼捂着喉咙痛苦地倒下。如果没记错的话，应该还有三只。我撕开封住嘴巴的胶带，以准备好接下来的剧烈呼吸，又迅速地俯身，用刀片去割脚踝上的胶带。  
　　刚刚被弄掉的十字架落在哪里了……我刚割开脚上的封锁，一边在周围摸索着。一声嘶吼在头顶响起，没有长刀在手，我只能架起胳膊硬生生的挡住吸血鬼的扑咬防止伤到要害，胳膊被瞬间抓伤流出了鲜血。  
　　“嘶……你的鲜血的味道，为什么会这么诱人！”那个胖女人大喊道，微微颤抖的声线里是难掩的饥渴.  
　　“抱歉啊，这句话，你不配说。”我用力甩开那个抓破我胳膊的吸血鬼，用手肘借力翻身而起，正好越到那只吸血鬼的背面，横过刀片，像电影里的歹徒完成撕票一般割开了他的咽喉。  
　　胖女人伸出舌头舔了舔已经显露出来的獠牙：“这么一看你还是个小帅哥，别挣扎了，姐吸好看的男孩子的血的时候，一点都不疼的！”  
　　“呸！”我把怀中那个已经昏厥的吸血鬼扔到一边，摆好冲锋攻击的架势，“我不喜欢你那么肥的女人，你简直是丢了整个吸血鬼类恶魔的脸，拉高全体血族的体重水平。”  
　　刚刚直接收拾掉的两只并不算很高等的吸血鬼，如果只有这个女人和维克托是同等级的话，那就好办很多。  
　　没想到胖女人只是微微一怔，旋而笑道：“我就喜欢你这种嘴臭的年轻猎人，那张爆满粗口和嘲讽词汇的嘴如果开始求饶可就是另一番风味了呢——”  
　　她身形骤动，我便也趁着她高速暴起的瞬间完成了冲锋的动作，成功避开了她正面的攻击，调整身位到她的背后。她没有收住自己的攻击，狂躁的力量让原本我身后的木质十字架被击碎。刀片的距离不够完成攻击，于是我蹬地跃起，弯下膝盖，试图用下落的瞬间加上体重的力量用膝盖顶上她的背部让她摔倒。  
　　还好她的行动和反应不算很快，被我撞到之后胖女人一个趔趄向前扑去，而我正好可以抬腿踩下，加剧她身体的不平衡。她没有站稳，被十字架残余的木桩刺穿了身体，痛苦地钉在原地不能动弹。我鞋底的铭文在她后背留下灼烧的印记，胖女人一声愤怒的嘶吼，拼命的用双手撑着地面想要把木桩从身体里抽出。我迅速地冲到她身边，再次把刻有海辛铭文的鞋底踩到她宽阔柔软的后背上。  
　　我刚想拔枪抵住她的脑袋开一枪漂亮的踏射，才想起来什么都没带。只好弯下腰去，割开她的喉管。  
　　呼，在没有任何常备武器的情况下一连解决三只吸血鬼，作为人类我还挺厉害的嘛。我甩了甩胳膊，胖女人脖子处的脂肪太厚，我割了好几次。  
　　那么，就该留意最后的维克托了。  
　　他似乎是这群吸血鬼里唯一会精神支配的，我现在暂时没有十字架的守护，要格外小心。  
　　激烈战斗引发的肾上腺素暴增让我的感知领域更大也更清晰，我小心翼翼地往墓坑里面移去，一边保持索敌一边找到十字架才是上策。  
　　“你在找这个？”维克托的声音突然在背后响起，我下意识地回头挥出刀片，却只是刮伤了他的脸颊——我看到他正用树枝挑着我的十字架！  
　　不能再迟疑攻击了，我硬是让刀片收回刚刚动作的力量，准备横向切割向维克托的喉咙。可是刚见到一丝血线，我却发现我再也没办法让刀片前进分毫！  
　　“把刀片扔了。”糟糕，他捕捉到了我的视线！我看见他的眼睛变成象征着吸血鬼的红色，虹膜的花纹变得极具诱惑和吸引力，让人想要无条件服从他所说的话。  
　　这难道就是精神支配？  
　　我的手几乎就要把刀片转回戒指里了！不行！我咬着牙坚持着，不让自己被他控制了心神。脑子里很胀，难受得像要爆炸，但我不能把身体的控制权就交给维克托！  
　　“海辛家的猎人果然还是有点厉害的，看来我的精神控制还不够强吗？”维克托像女人一样美丽的脸微微笑着，伸手扳住我的肩膀，薄唇一个词一个词地往外吐着：“那，这样呢？”  
　　“噗”的一声，随着维克托的一声痛苦的呻1吟，他好像往自己身体里插了什么东西，只见他眼中的红色蓦然加深，诱人心神的花纹搅动成深邃的旋涡，似乎能把人的神志立刻吞噬进去，破坏成碎片。  
　　不行啊！怎么能就这样……我还在咬着牙，想要拼命的从那吃人的眼神里脱身出来。  
　　突然，一股极为纯净的血族气息裹挟着熟悉的玫瑰花的味道铺天盖地地汹涌而来，极其霸道地占用了我的感知能力的所有范围和频率，仿佛海啸过境，满眼间只留下浩渺的汪洋。  
　　“……松手。”


	21. 夜深（9）

　　“……松手。”  
　　一发子弹擦破空气掠过我的耳朵径自飞了过去，维克托惊得猛地左撤，松开了我。  
　　这枪声……我突然想起来弗拉德那家伙自从那次擅自抽走我的黑枪之后就再也没还给我了！  
　　我顺势闪避开弗拉德接下来连射的子弹，伏在地上捡起被维克托匆忙丢掉的十字架抓在手里。我突然想起之前听到的维克托他们的对话，他提到过“上面”或者类似意思的什么词。  
　　“别把他打死了！他们好像还有上一级的机构！”我大声地对着弗拉德喊道。又想到这家伙手里拿的黑枪估计能一击毙命，只能狼狈地抱头缩在墓坑里躲着他不要钱一样乱射的子弹。  
　　“我的上帝啊，你是不是没用过枪啊？”我想起之前他在农场开枪的时候也是一枪没中。按照吸血鬼对于身体控制的速度、力量和精准性，他应该早就把维克托爆头了，而不是像现在这样疯狂人体描边。那么就只能说明这家伙除了在玩fps类游戏之外可能根本没拿过真枪。  
　　不过他这样毫无章法的胡乱射击也算是起到了一定的火力压制作用。很快一个弹夹13发子弹就被他挥霍完了，我怕趁着他换子弹的时间让维克托有了逃跑的时机，直接一跃出坑，拽住维克托的肩膀。  
　　可是他急于逃脱，没有管的上我戒指内侧已经展开的刀片，生硬拉扯出一道狭长的伤口，化身成为一只残翼的蝙蝠，向着树林里飞去。  
　　“砰！”不好，弗拉德那个坏枪手装填完成了！这次他还想直接射下维克托化身的蝙蝠！  
　　“你快停一停！停下！”我抱着头躲到一旁的墓碑后面，防止自己被黑枪的子弹误伤了，“你打不中的！”  
　　弗拉德果然停下了射击动作，弹壳掉在地上弹跳出清脆的响声，我默默记着数字，感到余额和心都要一起碎了。不过还好，崔西的物资支援应该很快就要到了。  
　　我发现手臂上被吸血鬼抓烂的伤口即将痊愈，但是血迹仍然没有完全干涸。害怕弗拉德看到我的血又要发疯，于是我赶紧撕下衬衫的一角包清理起残留的血污。  
　　“……”我听到他的脚步停在我背后，但是他什么都没有说。  
　　“我不是让你早点来墓园这边的吗，你怎么才来啊！”我整理好自己，埋怨地回过头来。要不是我体术精湛，没准真要手无寸铁的在这四个吸血鬼的围殴下丢人去世。  
　　“……尸体难烧。”弗拉德抬起头打量着我，有些惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
　　我见他神色有异，以为他的渴血症又要发作，只好掏着口袋看今天有没有带糖。讨好一般地帮他撕开糖纸递到他面前：“今天是橙子味的宝路糖。”  
　　弗拉德皱眉，但是没有拒绝，挑起宝路糖含到嘴里：“你……擦擦脸。”  
　　我一怔，摸了摸脸颊，好像也没蹭掉什么东西啊？“哦对了，枪还我。”我朝他伸手，“你看看你自己开枪打中过目标吗？除了第一枪差点把我给打死。”  
　　他握着黑枪往身后一藏，固执地摇头：“我喜欢射击。”  
　　这不是摆明了明抢吗？我叹了口气，算了算了，打又打不过他，忍一忍罢了。不过看过维克托那张仿佛精雕细琢般精致的脸庞后，我竟然还有点怀念起弗拉德这个经常面无表情的吸血鬼死人脸，现在看着他，心底里莫名的有点开心。  
　　“什么！boss战竟然已经结束了、已经进入男主女主交流感情的剧情了吗？”爱丽丝的声音蓦然从弗拉德背后响起，她弯着腰撑着膝盖在大口的呼吸，似乎是快速跑了好一会：“不对，男主和男主交流感情！”  
　　“你小孩子瞎说什么。”我从弗拉德肩膀上探过头，皱眉指责道。  
　　没想到爱丽丝看见我的脸之后也是吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，我都要害怕她那双深红色的眼珠要从她本来就很大的眼眶中掉出来了。“崔斯你——你有了弗拉德这么好看的男朋友居然还去亲别的女人！”  
　　“别胡说。”我敲了敲弗拉德的肩膀，想让他让开路：“什么男朋友、亲女人的？”  
　　她不服气地一撅嘴，掏出手机调出一个自拍的软件伸到我面前：“你自己看看你脸上都是什么！你下午没有和我们来，一定是去陪这个口红的主人了吧！”  
　　我看到画面里的我嘴唇红红的，脸上也被蹭上了许多弧形的口红印，即使是刚刚在土地里翻滚战斗了一段时间也还是没能完全遮盖掉那些明显的红色。一定是莱拉斯，她……莫名其妙的直接亲上来才会弄成这样的。我觉得脸上有些糖，匆忙地用手背擦拭着嘴唇周围。怪不得弗拉德那家伙刚刚让我擦擦脸，我悄悄地回过头去观察他，他只是面无表情的走了过来。  
　　“约瑟芬呢？”我试图转移话题，一边用手背蹭着脸，一边问道。  
　　爱丽丝撤回手机：“他觉得弗拉德一个人足够应付所有事情了，于是在那边看着烧尸体。”  
　　说到尸体……我去查看了一下那几只被我割开喉咙的吸血鬼的状况。还好他们的血统不算纯正，伤口恢复的很慢，暂时不能有行动能力。“我们把这几只吸血鬼弄回教堂吧，让约瑟芬看看怎么处理。”  
　　弗拉德很自觉地扛起除了胖女人的另外两只，回过头来看着我，用下巴点了点胖女人，显然是示意我，是我的回合了。这该死的吸血鬼……每次都把最吃力不讨好的工作留给我。在爱丽丝的帮助下，我把那一大滩肉一样的胖女人整到后背上，感觉每走一步都能听到脂肪晃动的声音。这女人也还真是神奇，这种身材都能有刚刚战斗时候的高速。  
　　看来人类果然还是有极限的啊，和恶魔相比，也许不仅仅是寿命吧，看着弗拉德的背影，我没来由的觉得有些悲哀。  
　　回到教堂，正好约瑟芬处理好了花臂司机的尸体。于是他和我一起准备用圣钉将剩下的三只吸血鬼的手心钉穿在墙上，防止它们恢复力量后偷袭或者逃跑。  
　　我看着约瑟芬熟练地从抽屉里找出圣钉，又熟练地操作着，正准备开口，他却先一步意味深长地笑了笑：“不，我不是猎人。”  
　　我能信你就有鬼了！你个糟老头子坏得很。  
　　他看了一眼我的胸口：“家里传的十字架都弄丢了？”  
　　我停下手上的工作，把之前缠在手腕上的十字架亮给他看：“链子被这帮吸血鬼剪断了，还没来得及换新的。”  
　　“爱丽，你去我房间放银器的那里找找有没有没损坏的银链子了。”他回头对爱丽丝吩咐道，又叮嘱我：“十字架丢了怕不怕怂不怂？身为海辛家的崔斯特真丢人。”  
　　“你又不是我家长辈，学什么教训人的口吻啊！”我撇撇嘴，感到很不满。  
　　约瑟不会画我家的削弱符文，我只能自己蘸着圣水在房间里完成法阵的绘制。我还悄悄地抬眼观察了一下无言的弗拉德，正逢他也低着头看着我。视线交错了一瞬间，我连忙移开了眼神——他该不会发现，我在试探这个法阵对他的作用吧？  
　　不过看着他没什么所谓的样子，可能效果就像迷迭香一样十分微弱。真是麻烦。  
　　在等待那三只吸血鬼苏醒的时间里，我把我偷听到的维克托的对话说给了他们。  
　　“祭品？”爱丽丝正在为我穿着项链，歪着头问：“你的意思是，他们每天晚上杀人只是为了做祭品？那今天你逃脱了，他们还会不会找别的祭品啊？”  
　　我摇摇头：“应该不会。看起来维克托已经是他们的领导者了，都被弗拉的神枪法吓到逃跑了——至少今晚，不会再有新的死亡了。”  
　　“这也算是彻底打草惊蛇了。”约瑟芬总结道，“以后的情形也许对我们不利。”  
　　“未必。如果是每天都需要供奉祭品的话，就算打草惊蛇，他们也还是会继续做下去的。”我又想起了维克托提到的上面。“但是那个‘上面’究竟是什么呢？”  
　　约瑟叹了口气：“我的意思就是，他们的‘上面’经过这次意外，要么会更加注重隐藏自己、要么就会抓紧时间镇压我们。”  
　　“那我们也抓紧时间审问这几个俘虏不就行了。”我揉了揉指节，接过爱丽丝穿好的项链，重新戴回脖子上。  
　　弗拉德突然出声提醒道：“他们……早该醒了。”  
　　我回头打量着被挂起来的三只恶魔，他们脖子处的伤口已经痊愈，可是没有任何苏醒的迹象。  
　　“这是想装死？”我甩了甩匕首，用有铭文的那一面拍了拍其中一只吸血鬼的脸颊。驱魔铭文的灼烧效果带来烤肉的声音，可是它仍然没有什么反应。  
　　“怎么回事？”我划破手掌，挤出鲜血放到它的鼻子底下，这个吸血鬼都没有哪怕动一动眼皮。我搓了搓手，回头试探性地冲弗拉德微微一挥手，看到了他眼底一闪而过的红光，连忙不敢继续作死，把血迹冲洗掉了。  
　　约瑟芬走近了观察片刻，对我说：“像是被提前封印了一样。”  
　　“你是说，之前就有过什么人在它们的身体里下过了封印？可是那些封印为什么直到它们被我割伤的伤口都痊愈了才发动呢？” 我感到很不解。  
　　约瑟摇了摇头：“可能是防止它们被像这样俘虏了之后说出什么秘密吧。”  
　　“这种封印，恶魔可以使用吗？”我觉得自己的表达可能不够清楚，于是补充说明道：“就是说，可以是另外的更为强大的恶魔下给它们吗？”  
　　“不行。”一直没怎么说话的弗拉德回答了我，“恶魔……只会互相吞噬，我们不用……这么奇怪的方法。”  
　　“果然有猎人投靠到了深渊的阵营吗？”心中的想法得到证实，一直怀疑的真相也被确认。  
　　爱丽丝皱眉道：“你那是什么表情啊，崔斯？到底是咬牙切齿还是在狂笑？”  
　　“啊？”往事重提的愤怒和离真相的更近一步填满胸膛，我竟然忘记了掩饰自己的表情。我匆匆地抹了一把脸，松了松眉毛，装作没有什么事情的样子：“我只是突然想到了好笑的事情而已，和刚刚说的没有关系。”  
　　“那么有没有办法能让他们恢复？”我问道，感觉约瑟芬知道很多东西的样子。  
　　他擦了擦眼镜，重新戴到鼻梁上，凑近了仔细观察那几只被封印着的吸血鬼。但是非常遗憾的是，他最终下了结论：“应该需要下咒的人来解封。没有任何铭文和暴力的痕迹，不像是任何一个我认识的驱魔家族的手法。不过，往往女巫们更擅长运用神秘的力量来暗中达到她们的目的——但是可惜的是这些年女巫们都隐姓埋名，远不如从前活跃了。”  
　　“女巫？”这会不会有点太巧了？


	22. 外卖

　　后来我们看在教堂也没什么好做的了，就跟约瑟芬和爱丽丝道别，再次踏上步行回家的路途。  
　　“如果以后也要这么频繁的跑这边的话，是时候考虑买辆车了。”我背着今晚几乎没怎么派上用场的装备包，对着今夜晴朗的星空舒展着上肢。  
　　“……你没有驾照。”弗拉德幽幽地回应道。  
　　我感到有些不可思议：“你活了那么久，就没想过学开车？”  
　　他歪着头，嘴唇一动一动的，应该是把我给他的糖换了个姿势含着：“吸血鬼……不需要走路……我在陪你。”  
　　噢，我早该想起来。按照这家伙的血统，是可以没有什么副作用、就直接化作蝙蝠或者幽灵狼来赶路的；我们第一次出车祸的时候，他那一跃化身黑暗的移动方式，我甚至都没在恶魔百科全书上读到过。还真是……神秘莫测啊。  
　　唉，我到底什么时候才能拿到弗拉德的赏金呢？  
　　不过其实相处了这一段时日，我觉得这家伙还是挺有意思的。我本来就不像是家里那群老古董那样，那么嫉恶如仇，看到任何恶魔都义愤填膺、正义感爆棚，非要拼个你死我亡——在我爸的教育下，我觉得我自己对于恶魔这件事看来还是比较随意的。他们从深渊而来，不也是为了自己的生存吗？如果按照自然界的弱肉强食法则，孱弱的人类确实无法抵挡恶魔的入侵吧。所以就祈求神力？别开玩笑了，虽然那些符文和咒语确实有用，可谁都没见过神啊！  
　　——而且真正遇到了并非由恶魔引起的灾祸时，神似乎也不是那么有用。  
　　算了算了，想那么多作什么。只要把那些干了坏事的恶魔、和与恶魔同流合污的肮脏猎人都统统斩去不就好了。  
　　“嘁，如果你嫌弃我走的慢的话，”我想起来还没有给弗拉德一个回应：“那我要去买辆自行车——噗。”  
　　“……？？”弗拉德好看的眉毛皱了起来，我已经能从他常年面无表情的脸上读出了鄙夷。“你在笑什么？”  
　　不对，为什么一说到买自行车，我会想到我在前面骑车、弗拉德变成了幽灵狼跟在我旁边跑的画面？感觉酷似遛狗是怎么一回事啊？  
　　回到家还没好好的睡一觉，就被响个不停的手机铃声吵醒。我一开始还以为是闹钟，按掉了好几次。直到某次我昏昏沉沉的长按了接听语音邮箱，才发现之前的响铃都是来电。  
　　“崔斯，这么晚了维克托还没有回家，我一个人有点害怕……”  
　　什么鬼啊……一听见莱拉斯的声音我就想起来那真的让我爽到的防狼喷雾。维克托什么的等我早上起床了再去跟踪就好了，现在我还是想睡觉。  
　　“打谁的电话都没人接，到底发生什么了啊！”  
　　发生什么了？你被精神控制了我还不好指责你，但是你的现任男朋友把我绑架到郊外教会的墓园里还想让我活活自焚而死呢！再说了为什么我们刚重逢你就这么急着给我打电话啊，我又不是police又不是电台男主播，哪有闲工夫给你出主意。  
　　突然手机铃声又响了起来，把迷迷蒙蒙中的我惊了一下。我略带气恼地划开接听键：“你个碧——”  
　　可是电话那边的莱拉斯的声音已经拖出了哭腔，满是惊恐：“崔斯、崔斯……维克托他整个手臂都是血，现在在家里昏迷不醒了！”  
　　维克托又出现了？  
　　睡意全无，我一个翻身坐了起来，一边找着衣服一边问道：“你说什么？他竟然还敢回家？”  
　　“他的样子很可怕，我觉得会不会是和你说的恶魔、或者什么东西的有关，所以……所以就想着打给你了，我现在需要报警吗？”  
　　“你看着维克托，不要乱动他，也不要让任何人进家门，我马上过来。”我挂断电话，冲下楼去。  
　　“弗拉——我昨晚的背包放哪里了？”昨天体力消耗有点多，回到家放下背包我就回房间睡觉去了，现在情急之下竟然找不到我的装备包了。我可不想把昨天的错误再犯一次。  
　　弗拉德拎着水壶从门外进来。可能也是刚摘下连衣帽的缘故，他的头发有些凌乱。逆着清晨的阳光，我看见他金色的发丝在闪闪发亮，映得他原本没有血色的死人脸都有了些许生气。  
　　“在……楼梯下面？”他仍然是几百年不变的缓慢语速。  
　　我顺着他手指的方向，果然看到了被我昨晚上楼前随手丢下的背包。我迅速地提了起来，匆匆冲出家门。我不想再因为我的迟到而出现像是修女玛瑞安那样的事件了。  
　　“崔斯……我……”  
　　他是不是临走前又喊了我一声？  
　　……算了算了，这家伙大早上的还能有什么事情要叫我啊，应该不是什么急事吧，不要紧的。  
　　“怎么了？”我把头又伸回门框里。  
　　弗拉德显然是没有想到，我居然又跑了回来。他先是微微一怔，接着扬了扬右手——一枝纯白色的玫瑰安静地绽放，花瓣上的水珠随着他的动作轻轻滑落。  
　　“这……你居然……”我感觉到自己的嘴角抽了抽，“这是，院子里剪下来的？”  
　　他金色的眸子认真地看着我，郑重地点了点头。  
　　……突然觉得这家伙，有的时候还是挺可爱的啊。我抿了抿嘴唇吞下差点满溢出来的笑容：“挺好的。我有急事，回来再和你讨论那些花的事情，你先睡觉吧。”  
　　早早营业的咖啡屋里飘出咖啡豆被研磨的苦香，混合着这个城市独有的海风吹拂过头发，又带走机动车的呼啸。我把背包换了个舒服的姿势背着，深呼吸之间竟然似乎闻见了弗拉德身上那股经年不褪的玫瑰花香。他那个深渊深处最是厌恶阳光的恶魔，怎么会有着和阳光颜色那么相近的发色呢？我又想起他认真的给我看那枝白玫瑰时候的样子，心里居然又泛起了那种失重的感觉。  
　　“是楼梯啊！”忽然身旁一声提醒，我才发现，我真的正在一脚踩空，所以才会有失重感。  
　　我踉跄了两步平衡住身形，甩了甩脑袋。我在胡思乱想什么啊，一定是这几天睡眠不足的缘故。我按摩着太阳穴，想要回头说一声谢谢。可是我身边只有寥寥行色匆匆的路人，似乎并没有出声提醒我的那个人。  
　　真是奇怪。看来天天要开动脑筋查找线索和侦破案件，真的是让我累了吧。  
　　等维克托这个没有任何赏金和酬劳的事件结束，我要好好休息一段时间——比如把弗拉德存在家里的游戏盘全都玩一遍！  
　　  
　　“是我，崔斯。”我按响了莱拉斯家的门铃，把不那么像驱魔器材的喷雾式圣水放到口袋里。  
　　门内传来了碰倒东西的声音，也不知道是不是莱拉斯过于惊慌，一路上跌跌撞撞的。  
　　门被打开了一条缝，她顶着满是血丝红肿的眼睛探了出来，确认了是我，才完全打开了门，径自扑到我的怀里，紧紧环住我的肩膀。  
　　我感觉到她的身子一直在止不住地颤抖，伏在我胸口发出呜呜的抽泣声。  
　　怎么办啊，我这个人就是对女孩子特别没办法啊。她这样我也不好直接进她家里去查看维克托的情况，只能软下心来，轻轻地拥抱着莱拉斯，一边安慰一般地拍着她的后背。  
　　过了片刻，她似乎逐渐冷静了下来，从我的怀抱中抽出身子，绾了绾凌乱的头发：“抱歉。”  
　　“没有的事，我应该做的。”我挠了挠头，想着怎么接下话题。  
　　她抹了抹红肿的眼睑，本来就晕花的眼线更加不可收拾，但是她只是深吸了一口气，对我做了个请进的手势：“他在里面。”  
　　这里应该是莱拉斯和维克托两个人住的公寓。双份的拖鞋、双份的咖啡杯、略显破旧的沙发两侧上分别胡乱地摆放着指甲油和一些古典小说。可以说是十分逼仄拥挤的屋子里竟然单独设立出一面墙，贴满了两个人的合照。充当餐桌的矮脚桌上还留着未吃完的华夫饼，一旁塑料花瓶里的洋桔梗与香石竹相视而笑。  
　　比安奇这个吸血鬼，竟然活的还挺有人间烟火气息的。  
　　“他……本来他的手臂上的伤口简直触目惊心，但是可怕的是，我竟然眼睁睁的看着那个伤口愈合……”莱拉斯跟在我身后，用颤抖的声音补充道，“我想起来你和我说过的，恶魔的自愈能力普遍比人类要强很多……难道说……”  
　　公寓只有一个卧室，公寓也只有一面落地大窗。六平米不到的卧室几乎全都被那张铺满了柔软床垫的大床占据，但是如果躺在床上，似乎可以直接看到远处的大海。  
　　但是现在躺在床上的是由于封印昏迷不醒的维克托，他右手边的床单印开一大滩血迹，但是右手的皮肤已经痊愈——那是被我的刀片划伤的证据。早晨的太阳落下一丝斜斜的阳光，丝毫不留情面地灼烧着他的侧脸，发出滋滋的声音。  
　　“我的天哪，怎么会这样！”莱拉斯听到声音，连忙上床爬到维克托的身边，用身子挡住了阳光，“刚刚明明太阳还没有照过来的！”  
　　“那看来你也知道了。他就是吸血鬼。”我想，失去维克托的精神控制之后，她一定会发现自己的围巾下那狰狞的牙印吧。她见到阳光就如此果决地为维克托挡住太阳，也一定是对维克托的身份有了一定的猜测。“你叫我来，就是想确认你的想法，对吗？”  
　　莱拉斯咬着嘴唇，沉吟片刻，回头拉上了窗帘，没有回答我。  
　　“……我不知道我这样说会不会有点，狗血？”我挠了挠头，组织着措辞，“你之前的感情是被他精神控制的结果，你们的爱情是假的，他杀过人，你不需要维护他。好了，我们现在把这个吸血鬼交给专门的恶魔猎人处理吧。”弗拉德应该是睡觉去了，我已经准备好给嘴硬的猎人约瑟芬打电话了。  
　　莱拉斯抱起维克托的头，让他枕在自己大腿上，摇了摇头。  
　　唉……我就是很不擅长处理这种，恶魔和人类的感情问题什么的事啊。之前遇到这种情况家里都会专门派来人美声甜的公关小姐姐来协调这种棘手事情的，我怎么也想不到我有一天要自己来劝一个被吸血鬼欺骗的女孩。  
　　再说了崔西又不喜欢看这种情感方面的连续剧，我连个学习参考的模板都没有，只好尴尬地坐在床边，不知道该说些什么。  
　　想想这附近我还认识什么靠谱的女孩吗？也许她们交流起来会方便一些？  
　　爱丽丝应该正在上课，不论打电话还是发邮件都不太方便。  
　　我翻开通讯录，突然看到一个号码——海森达奶酪店美味上门。


	23. 记忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为绿色网站封了大部分的……仔细看了看确实写的过火

“你居然这么快就找来了？”对于梅尔赶来的迅速，我感到有些诧异。  
“我经常来给莱拉送餐的。”说着她递给我一个纸袋，我打开一看，竟然是一块乳酪蛋糕。梅尔抿嘴笑道：“你少见的起这么早，一定没吃早饭吧？”  
她这样一说，我也确实感到有些饿了。但是在莱拉斯家又不好用她家的餐具……我只能对着梅尔点了点头：“谢谢你，梅尔。”  
“先别急着谢我。”梅尔看着我，略带无奈地摇了摇头：“我不是一个出色的女巫，我不一定能够完成你想让我做到的事情。”  
我拍了拍她的肩膀表示鼓励，笑着把她揽入屋子：“不要这么没信心嘛，你不是都说了你家已经好几代女巫了吗？你一定可以的。”  
拉上窗帘后的公寓内只漂浮着昏暗的空气，莱拉斯的各种化妆品混合着维克托已经干涸的血迹，弥漫开暧昧而血腥的气味。  
卧房内，莱拉斯仍然保持着双腿交叠跪在床上的姿势，让维克托的头枕在自己的大腿上。之前被阳光灼伤的伤口恢复的比较慢，惨留下一片深红色的印子。莱拉斯将维克托浅色的头发一缕一缕拨到他的耳后，细心而仔细。  
“莱拉，能让我看看维克托吗？”梅尔朝我点了点头，让我暂时不要进入房间，自己前往交涉。我只好抱着手臂倚靠在门框上，右手扣紧匕首，防止有什么意外发生。  
“我知道他是什么。”莱拉斯的声音有些哑，应该是她很久没喝水加上哭过的缘故。但是比起之前面对我时候的恐惧，她现在的声线已经安定和冷静了许多。  
这才是最可怕的。  
我不是没有处理过这种恶魔和人类相恋的委托。那一次我完成净化让那个恶魔完全灰飞烟灭之后，“人鬼情未了”的女主角被接到我家特意聘用的心理咨询师家里调养了很久，但是刚一出院，我就听说了她吞服安眠药自杀的事情。年轻的我和崔西还为了那件事郁闷了好久。  
我是不能理解为什么会有爱情能跨越生殖隔离啦……不过我也不持反对态度，但至少我自己肯定不会喜欢上任何一个恶魔的。  
梅尔见莱拉斯没有任何要起身的意思，只能也坐到床上，伸出手去握住她的手：“莱拉，我能理解你的心情——”  
“你不能。”莱拉斯直接打断了梅尔的话。  
“莱拉，维克是不是吸血鬼我们一会再谈。”梅尔把莱拉斯垂落在脸前的头发挽到她耳后，捧着她的脸，语气坚定地说：“但是他杀了人，你现在维护的是一个杀人犯。”  
“杀人犯的女朋友不可以维护杀人犯吗？”莱拉斯抬起头，红肿的眼睛里看不出情绪，只是单纯的流出泪水。“恶魔就没有被爱的权利吗？”  
我觉得不是很理解，于是有点烦躁，用下巴点了点维克托，示意梅尔可以直接开始工作了。  
梅尔叹了口气，想要去触碰维克托的手指。  
“你要做什么！”莱拉斯突然像是暴起了一般，狠狠地拍走了梅尔的手。  
“听着，”我见探查无法再继续下去，只好强行扳过莱拉斯的肩膀。她很不情愿地扭动着手腕，往外翻着胳膊，试图要摆脱我的束缚。我只能加重了语气，呼唤她的名字：“莱拉斯·佛伦，你冷静一些，你应该知道梅尔不会伤害比安奇的，那么你现在的行为对我来说没有任何意义，我也无法理解，我们只是想要知道真相——至于最后的审判，如果指使比安奇的另有其人呢？”  
而此时，梅尔也成功地抓住了维克托的手。她闭上眼睛，似乎在全神贯注地感知着什么。我不知道女巫是怎么样和这些冥冥中的力量沟通的，但我看到梅尔逐渐皱起的眉毛，可能事情并没有这么简单。  
“那要是没有呢？”莱拉斯眼中的光芒褪去，她也放弃了挣扎，松开了执念的那一刻她像是松开了某种倚靠一样，直接扑到了我的肩膀上。  
我叹了口气，我知道我的回答不可能如她所愿，绞尽脑汁了也只能想出圣歌里的某一句歌词：“正义的审判之夜，祝福他以光的圣礼。”  
“不行……”梅尔松开了维克托的手，撑着额头：“我只能感受到他身上属于深渊的黑暗和血腥，但是这个封印，我解不开。”  
“你……”我本来想说，我都给你铺垫了这么久了，莱拉斯也帮你安慰好了，你至少也给我哪怕一点点线索吧？感觉好像和梅尔也没有那么熟的样子，现在的场合也不太适合我开玩笑，刚到嘴边的嘲讽又被我生生咽下，消化成两个单词：“没事。”  
所以说……这种纯女性的感性场合我真的处理不来啊……想要责备队友又觉得太不绅士；线索就此断绝的愤慨无处发泄，让我感到浑身难受。  
“啊，对了，莱拉你有比安奇的手机、或者其他什么他常用的联络工具吗？”我突然想到，都到了现代了，连Old Hunter这样的网站都开发出了手机端，那他们恶魔组织成员之间的相互联系应该也可以从手机上面查一查吧？“你让我早点查清楚，我就能早点还你的吸血鬼男朋友一个清白，对不对？”  
莱拉斯深深地吸了一口气，没有说什么，熟练地从维克托的外衣中翻找着什么，不多时就掏出来他的手机，解锁好后递给了我：“密码是我的生日，四位数。”她向上翻着眼睛，擦去眼泪，“你拿去查吧。”  
我接过手机的那一刻，她把双掌都覆在我手上，眼神诚恳到几近虔诚地望着我：“一定要告诉我，不是他。”  
那眼神就像当年，高中毕业晚会的前一天晚上。那天预告说晚上会有流星雨。放课前，她握着我的手，用同样的几近虔诚的眼神望着我，她说她希望在毕业之前能和我一起看那场流星雨。我觉得那眼神里是我看不懂的重量，但是强迫着我点头答应她的愿望。我就像是朱丽叶一样翻过家里的围墙，从花园里偷偷溜了出来，一路小心翼翼地冲到约定好的山顶——但是她没有来。那之后的五年，我再也没有见过她，也没有任何她的消息，至到昨天。  
这一次我同样无法拒绝，于是我点了点头。  
梅尔说她可以再留下来一会，多陪陪莱拉斯，让我先离开，去查一查手机里的事情。  
说实话，手机这东西我也只能翻翻维克托的邮箱记录和各种联系人什么的，毕竟那种精通科学技术的恶魔猎人太少了。  
不过，昨晚那几个绑架我的吸血鬼似乎对于维克托掌握精神控制的能力表现出了羡艳之情，难道说整个新月吸血鬼的组织内部，会精神控制的吸血鬼都算是稀有？那看起来昨晚的四只恶魔已经是它们的较高战力组合了，至少今天不需要因为什么人遇害而跑一趟教堂了吧。  
应该吧。  
终于可以好好的休息一下了！那些烦恼的事情暂时先不要去想吧。  
白橡树叶正反面反射着不同颜色的阳光，琳琅如闪烁的宝石。街角大片种植的罂粟由于秋天的临近略显衰败，但是依旧无妨于她们各色的鲜艳花色让原本有些破旧的小区白墙平添了颜色。不知从哪一户低矮的阁楼中逸出断续的提琴声，虽然旋律生涩枯燥，但也总是有了些许浪漫的韵味。  
我对着天光舒展了身子，想到家里那个可怜的吸血鬼在漫长而没有终点的生命里，应该都不会有我这样舒爽的感觉了，没来由的为他感到有些悲哀。  
那就去买点甜食吧。  
虽然因为新月吸血鬼的事情忙得焦头烂额，而且还没有任何报酬，但是生活不能缺少了糖分。“因为甜味可以给人带来幸福的感觉。”我想起妈妈交给我糖的时候，总是笑的很温柔。  
况且现在为了保命还需要为渴血的弗拉德常备糖果。  
家门口的院子里仍然是一地枯萎的玫瑰，不见它们死去，也不见它们盛放——除了今天早上莫名其妙盛开的那一枝白玫瑰——然而可怜的她还被弗拉德剪了下来。  
可是遥遥的，我竟然感觉到，我以为我已经熟悉的弗拉德的恶魔气息变得更加汹涌，深渊中黑暗的狂潮卷携着浓烈的血腥味道奔涌向看不见的深处，仿佛深渊不是那一片无底的海，而是无尽的夜空。  
我不由得放慢了脚步。  
我们的房子在路的尽头，往往很少有人来往。我听见海辛家特制的硬底靴在砖石路面铺装上敲击出哒哒的声响，但此时听起来并不清脆，反而每一步都踏出压迫的沉重。匕首滑入手心，纯银的质地让我感到手心一阵冰凉。  
浓郁的血腥气已经可以被嗅觉捕捉到了。  
我迈过我们从来不关的铁栅栏门，踏过那一片玫瑰与荆棘的枯骨，泥土里仍然蘸着早晨弗拉德浇水时候的潮湿，拖拽着鞋底。我此时竟然有一种错觉，感觉那些濡湿花园中泥土的并不是清水，而是粘稠的血液——感知到的深渊气息已经强大到干扰了我的其他感官了吗？  
不对，那不是来自对于现在的感知。  
反而像是似曾相识的场景唤起了其他的记忆。也许是过去？  
曾经也有过一个人，踩着熟悉的脚步声，踏过没有一朵玫瑰盛开的花园，来到孤寂而苍老的城堡门前，推开了并不欢迎他的城门。  
他的长刀和我常用的制式十分相似，但是刀刃泛着湛蓝色的光辉，铭文如同流水一般在刀身上流淌。  
“砰！”不知觉间我竟然已经走到了门口，猛然间头碰到了家门，让我从那个神秘的幻境中苏醒。  
包围我的仍然是弗拉德的气息，但是似乎并没有刚刚那样的深重压抑，血的味道比起刚刚略显稀薄。  
隔着门板，我能听见女人交缠着长叹的喘息声，明明因为疼痛而抽泣，却不知因为什么听不出悲伤和绝望，反而尾调上扬，吟诵出极致的快感和愉悦。  
我把钥匙插入锁孔，门锁发出咔哒的一声脆响，示意我可以推开家门了。


	24. 残局

　　“你……你在做什么……？”我推开门，发现自己甚至无法完整的用语言表达我看到家里情景时候内心的震撼。  
　　人如同被随意丢弃的玩偶，堆叠在沙发前的地面上，或是衣衫凌乱，或是直接被粗暴地撕去衣物。地上的二人的眼神都浑浊不清，快意却如同浮在水面上的油脂一样包裹着他们的眼球，反射出不真实的彩色。他们或是脖颈、或是手腕，都被撕咬得血肉模糊，尚有血迹顺着皮肤滴答而落。但是他们都毫无知觉一般露出幸福和臣服的微笑，像是丰收的臣民因为血红色的富饶河流而簇拥着他们拥戴的王。  
　　而那腥红河流的源头，仍然将头埋在一个shen吟着的女人肩窝 ，连原本金色的长发都沾满了血渍的无冕之王，正是弗拉徳。  
　　突然觉得自己去买糖的行为格外幼稚。我到底在想些什么啊，他可是传说中暗影之王德古拉的儿子！还是一个有着极度渴血特性的吸血鬼啊！  
　　就像是对着暴风雪擦亮火柴的人，被暂时点燃的温暖遮蔽了寒冬。  
　　弗拉徳似乎是听到了我的声音，不甘心地从他的狂宴中抬起头来。刺眼的血红让他原本就苍白的脸色更如地狱而来的恶鬼，眉骨垂下的阴影中只能看见象征着他原本身份的红。  
　　我知道我打不过他，更别说刚进食完活人血液的完全体弗拉徳了。  
　　但比起逃跑，一股并非正义感的情感在心底油然而生，像是缠满荆棘的玫瑰逐渐收紧，却流淌下不知名的哀伤，让我只能驻足原地，看着那个变得陌生的身影一步步走近。  
　　“你别靠近了。”我反手挥刀出鞘，比初见弗拉徳时浓烈好几倍的深渊气息让刀身上的铭文熊熊燃烧，“再给你三步的机会，如果你再走近，我就真的开打了。”  
　　但是如果他停下了呢？我能对这一切视而不见吗？  
　　弗拉徳毫不犹豫地踏出了一步，昏暗房间里的黑暗随着他的前进也向我逼近了一步。  
　　我掏出高纯度圣水的瓶子——我还记得第一次战斗的时候对他造成最大伤害的就是来自高纯度的圣水。  
　　第二步。  
　　我已经能闻见仿佛他本人标志一般的玫瑰花香气，但是今天的玫瑰失去了往日的温柔，沾着鲜血在狰狞地笑。  
　　不知道是不是由于光线的缘故，他眼中的红色稍有变浅。  
　　但是不能大意啊崔斯！我已经打开了圣水玻璃瓶的盖子，随时准备丢出瓶子后可以直接拔枪。  
　　略带踉跄的第三步。  
　　他已经离得我很近了，我几乎能看得清他根根分明的金色睫毛。  
　　“噢，弗拉徳，别这样……”我有些无奈地笑着，如果他再靠近我一步，就是兵戎相见的时候了——也可能是我和这个美好的世界说再见的时候。  
　　他在挣扎吧，在和完全堕落成恶魔的自己斗争吧，我能看见他眼中明灭的金色如同阳光一样闪耀。  
　　但不意味着现在的他就完全的稳定。  
　　他又抬起了脚。  
　　“喂，你这家伙能不能克制一下啊！”我大声的喊着，想要试着唤回他平时的样子，“你就那么想吸血吗？拜托，我老爸那个烟龄几十年的大烟鬼都能成功戒烟，你能不能硬气一点压制住自己的血瘾啊！”  
　　我又在胡言乱语了，比起我爸那几十年的抽烟习惯，弗拉徳的渴血症应该都持续了几百年了吧。  
　　我就站在房子门口，如果嗜血的弗拉徳再往前一步，击杀我之后，这个城市的人估计都难逃一劫。  
　　然而他还是没能收住前进的脚步。  
　　我左臂的肌肉紧了紧，却没能按照预期动作把圣水丢到弗拉徳身上。  
　　算了，我再退一步。我愿意再给你一次机会。  
　　我一步退后，踩进灿烂的阳光里。  
　　而弗拉徳几乎是亦步亦趋地和我同步踏出了房门，径直摔入我怀中，任由太阳的温度斥退他身后藕断丝连的阴影。  
　　他金色的发丝反射着和入秋的太阳同色的光辉，映入我的眼帘，有些刺眼。  
　　我没敢动，保持着一手抽刀一手举着圣水瓶子的动作，低头观察着把脸埋在我肩膀上的弗拉徳，怕他一抬起又是那双失控的血红色眼珠。  
　　其实我可以直接把圣水浇到他头上，或者用驱魔长刀刺穿他的心脏，就像在墓园时候那样。只要够果决，就算不能杀死他，至少也能让他重创。  
　　但是我没有，我心里依然在期待着那个金色眼眸的沉默寡言的弗拉徳的归来。  
　　“……”一声深重而冰凉的鼻息，那些饱含着黑暗的气息如同退潮一般落下，回复到最熟悉的状态。  
　　“喂……是你赢了吗？”我还是不敢动，就垫了垫肩膀，想要催促他醒来，一边缩着脖子想去看看他的脸，确认弗拉徳的状态。我把刀丢到地上，摸出抑制剂的注射剂，小心翼翼地撩开他后颈的头发，插入针管，捏碎了真空室。  
　　以防万一，我也顾不得成本了，连着注射了三支。看来这次还挺有效果的，刚经历过自己天人交战疲惫不堪的弗拉德呼吸变得匀长，似乎是陷入了沉睡。  
　　我架着他的胳膊把我自己翻了个身，让他能够贴到我的背上，我好把弗拉德背回房间。客厅里那些被他狼吞虎咽进食过的人类不知道还活着没有，要尽快确认一下。于是我只能把弗拉德背到一楼厕所的浴缸里，打开水龙头，让流水不断冲刷过他的身体，应该能稍微抑制些许吸血鬼的能力；又在厕所门口扎满圣经的书页，淋上燃烧的圣水作为结界，防止他突然暴起冲了出来。  
　　除了本身的血统，吸血鬼的饮食能很大程度上决定这种恶魔的强度。以动物血液为食的吸血鬼和以人血为主要餐点的吸血鬼相比，就像是平时只喝稀粥的饥饿贫民窟少年与精致搭配饮食的运动员之间的差距一样。而人血又以在98.6华氏度左右时被进食最能提高吸血鬼的力量。  
　　我一边探着那群受害者的鼻息，一边回想起在家上课时候恶魔生理学的老师说过的话。  
　　竟然无人死亡？  
　　可是那三人就算还活着，估计也要行尸走肉一般浑浑噩噩的度过后半生了——不仅仅是大量失血，还有之前看到的那几乎已经是最高级的精神控制，可以完全摧毁普通人类的脑神经了。  
　　这是不是……也算杀了人？  
　　“但是他杀了人，你现在维护的是一个杀人犯。”  
　　不久之前我对着莱拉斯的怒吼蓦然炸响在脑海。  
　　她是怎么回答我的来着？  
　　我咬了咬牙，强迫自己不要去想那些有的没的。现在我应该赶紧想想办法怎么能处理完这些人又不被police抓到。  
　　这几年的超自然案件太多，很多police也已经默认了深渊势力的存在，只不过尚且无能为力——要不然恶魔狩猎的过程中死了那么多猎人，一个一个失踪人口查过去太浪费精力。  
　　把这些人伪装成失踪吗？  
　　这么想着的同时，我已经拿好了铁锹和木楔。  
　　我在做什么……我在帮弗拉德的暴走收拾残局？  
　　我曾大义凛然地指责莱拉斯不要过于感情用事，现在却正在帮着自己的吸血鬼室友处理行凶现场？  
　　可是，这些人已经不可能恢复神智了吧？如果不尽快处理掉会变得很麻烦。我不知所措地挠了挠头，发现满头都是冰凉黏腻的汗水。  
　　该死，如果按照dnd的阵营规则，我本应属于守序善良的人类战士应该已经因为弗拉德那个混乱邪恶的恶魔的恶行而对他发出强制决斗了。  
　　我握住了从约瑟芬那里顺手摸来的、那个让花臂司机原地去世、甚至尸体都化成飞灰不留痕迹的、被诅咒的木楔。原本干燥的木质后柄被我的手心沾湿。  
　　别犹豫了。  
　　我蹲下来，高举右手，机械地重复着挥起楔子刺穿遇难者的心脏的动作。不过三刀，人类的身体比恶魔要柔软不少，也不是那么难捅，我完成了所有的动作之后甚至没有觉得很累。  
　　当你在凝视着深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视着你。我没来由的想到了这句话——所以我慈悲的父啊，我是不是也堕落了呢？我跪在一地本不该化为尘土的齑粉中，透过树叶的间隙去看向惨白的天空。  
　　天啊，我刚刚做了什么？我自己的冷静和果决让我吃惊，似乎刚刚的我不会因为任何感情而犹疑，视生命为虫蚁草芥，不是憎恶，只是俯视——为了达到消灭证据的目的。  
　　而当真正的我清醒过来时，只能用孱弱的声音做出无用的祷告。  
　　“加冕我，以无垢的绿叶；”我听见自己的声音略带沙哑，我举起手，将十字划在眉心；  
　　“祝福我，以凋敝的枯枝；”我将十字划过干涩的嘴唇；  
　　“赐予我，以神圣的雨水；*”我沉下手，将十字划在胸口；  
　　“救赎我，以父、及子、及圣神之名——”依次点过额头、心口、左肩和右肩，合十双手，颤抖不已地念出：“——Amen. ”  
　　没关系的，忏悔过了，就会被赦免的。我的所作所为都是为了更好的活下去，不招惹任何麻烦。  
　　反正也没有神在那里，走走形式就可以了吧。  
　　这种时候一定要冷静下来。是弗拉徳先让他们失去理智的，我只是送他们一程，免得痴呆的他们被家人被police发现后给自己的家庭或者给我们带来任何不必要的事情。  
　　我的双手甚至没有沾满鲜血——况且我也为了刚刚的事情忏悔过了，我无罪了。  
　　我深呼吸，微凉的空气流转入胸腔，带走抑郁的浊气。我剥开一颗糖含到嘴里，这样可以很好地转移注意力。仔细想想接下来该怎么做。  
　　应该去清理地板，好好处理一下被弗拉德弄得一团糟的凶案现场。  
　　“崔斯特这孩子，平时看着很阳光，但有时候就像是变了一个人。”我一边拧着毛巾，一边突然想起小时候被我听墙角的亲戚对话，“那冷静根本就不像是一个小男孩，所以看见他阳光的笑容的时候才会让我感到后背发冷。”  
　　“休的两个孩子都怪的很，但兄妹俩的能力都远超过同辈的其他人。但我相信在神的圣光沐浴里逐渐长大的他们，最终可以带领海辛家走向荣光。”  
　　擦完地板和咖啡桌，把地上乱丢的玻璃杯什么的收到垃圾袋里。我发现沙发上也被弗拉德那家伙弄得满是血渍，只好又把沙发垫和座套拆了下来，拿到厕所。  
　　“你醒了？”我瞥见浴缸里的水快要放满，再开着水龙头估计也起不到制造流水的作用，就把座套什么的往地上一丢，蹲到浴缸旁边。弗拉德仍然保持着被我放进浴缸时的姿势，垂着头，视线不知道摆在什么位置，也没有回过头来看我。  
　　“我都已经处理好了，没想到你真下得去口，三人命呢。”我张开伸出三根手指在他眼前晃了晃，叹了口气：“我也算是仁至义尽，但是既然目睹了你的行凶过程，我也没有办法了。”  
　　没有办法，他毕竟是一个嗜血杀人的恶魔。我还为了他退过一步，想想真是幼稚。我到底为什么要抱有幻想呢，这世界上没有神，自然就没有奇迹。  
　　我打开圣水瓶的盖子——高举过弗拉德的头顶。  
　　不过如果从他头上开始浇的话，那岂不是要先成为一个秃顶……这样的死法是不是太过滑稽了一点啊？  
　　我犹豫了。  
　　“你说……什么？”弗拉徳眼睛里的光芒闪了闪，“死了？怎么可能……？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原本忏悔文没有什么固定的格式，于是我就把devils never cry的最后几句歌词翻译改编了一下用到这里了


	25. 血奴

　　“什么怎么可能？”我皱眉道，还是说这家伙觉得，把人变成行尸走肉不算死人？  
　　弗拉德转过头看向我，似乎在组织语言：“我……虽然会……有渴血，但从来不会……把人……把人吸干而亡……”他着急地辩解，以至于本来就很慢的语速变得卡顿起来。  
　　我心底里隐隐觉得有些不太对，试探地问道：“你没有用完全的精神控制吗？我记得我看到了他们的眼球已经完全被深渊力量腐蚀了。”  
　　弗拉德摇头道：“那不是完全……我能够控制的好……”  
　　所以，难道说，其实我才是真正的凶手？  
　　“不，你没有控制好，你不小心……嗯，杀了他们——但是为什么家里会突然有人来供你吸血啊？”我收起圣水的瓶子，盖上瓶盖，放到一边。我听着自己的声音略带颤抖，于是心虚地切换了话题。  
　　弗拉德认真的看着我，没有回答，微微皱起了眉。  
　　我咬着嘴唇，下意识地撕扯着嘴唇上的死皮，反复斟酌，咬牙硬撑道：“但是你别担心，我已经帮你料理好他们的尸体了，没有人会找上你的。”  
　　我盯着自己紧握的拳头，强迫自己抬起视线与弗拉德对视。这种时候不能输了气势。  
　　他仍然是保持着微微皱着眉的样子，没有说什么。于是我再次强调道：“所以，你是怎么突然就开始了你的鲜血宴会了呢？”  
　　弗拉德金色的眸子来回扫视着我的表情，似乎在读出我在想什么，我只觉得手心开始发汗。片刻后，他才回答道：“……是血奴。”  
　　“是什么？”我发现了我所未涉及的领域。  
　　“他们，提供自身血液为代价……我们为他们达成目的。”弗拉德对我解释道，“是我父亲的血奴……他不在，我代收了。”  
　　“这是什么恶魔社会学所未研究到的领域吗？就像是，某种和恶魔达成的契约？”  
　　他思考了一会，点头肯定：“但是……我没想到，你会突然回来。”停顿半秒，他续道：“也没想到，竟然……会死人。”  
　　“你竟然不会杀人？难道你这几百年里从来不喝人血的吗？那以前没有冰箱的时候你要怎么保存啊？”我强行辩解着，随后总觉得弗拉德的脸有点肿，怕不是和尸体被水泡胀了一个原理，竟然比往常瘦削的脸型平添几分可爱。  
　　他皱眉着眉摇了摇头：“不会致死……”  
　　不行，好像越来越胀了，虽然我觉得眼下的情形不合适，但我总觉得这家伙在鼓着腮帮子说话，就要忍不住笑了。我抹了一下脸，掩饰笑容，收去结界，把弗拉德从浴缸里抱出来拖到院子里晒着，按照他的血统，阳光的照射已经不能造成伤害了，于是我就安心的回去把沙发套和坐垫扔到浴缸里，倒入洗衣粉和消毒水。  
　　然后换下被汗湿的衬衫，换上宽松舒适的睡衣，坐在后院的台阶上故作轻松地翘着腿和他一起晒太阳，心虚地安慰他道：“没关系，你是恶魔嘛，就不要自责了。”  
　　你看，连神都没有制裁我，更不会制裁你一个来自深渊的恶魔了。  
　　“……”可能是抑制剂药效最强的时间过了，他也觉得那些水蒸发的差不多了，弗拉德撑着自己的身体坐了起来，默默地挪到屋檐下的阴影中抱着膝盖，不让自己被阳光侵蚀。  
　　他该不会已经发现了什么了吧？但是按照弗拉德的性格，可能是在等我自己承认？  
　　真是麻烦。我深呼吸着，想要摆脱负罪感。对了，我应该先翻一翻维克托的手机。  
　　解锁界面就是正在对着屏幕喂可丽饼的莱拉斯……真是开场暴击。我输进了莱拉斯的四位生日解锁，看到桌面又是二人的合照。翻了一个没人看到白眼。第一次这样看别人的隐私，感觉有点激动——毕竟我曾经想要看崔西的日记，被她发现之后直接把我从楼梯上推了下来，还好我身体健康强壮训练有素，才能在她眼前活到离家出走。  
　　“我说，你们吸血鬼，一个个的，都是这么执着的信徒吗？”我翻到了维克托的行程表，他几乎也是每个礼拜日都会去郊外的教堂，雷打不动，唯一有些区别的是他偶尔会备注一下沿路需要采购的生活用品之类的，说着就把手机递给弗拉德看。  
　　他接过手机的时候指尖还是凉凉的。“他……是几代种？”弗拉德划了划维克托的手机，还给我的时候问道。  
　　“这……这我哪能知道啊，吸血鬼的数量本来就没有那么多，被用作实验研究的就更少了，像这种定量的数据还真是问到我了。”我高高低低地挥动着手，试图想把从弗拉德身上感受到的深渊气息与从维克托身上的做出形象的比较，但发现只是徒劳，“反正，我要是没有中他的精神控制，他肯定打不过我。”  
　　弗拉德瞥了一眼我，略作打量似的点了点头：“应该……是现代才形成的。”  
　　“你刚刚是不是想说我水平很低？”我觉得，他刚刚看我的眼神肯定带着点轻蔑。  
　　弗拉德的嘴角微微一动，但是被他自己克制住了。一定是这样的吧，你这个该死的二代种，二代很了不起吗？就算能被阳光照射一段时间，最后不还是躲到了阴影里？  
　　“噢，你是说——！”我发现了他提问的目的，有些惊喜地对弗拉德大声说：“按照他的血统，不可能早上前往教堂？而礼拜日的仪式不会在晚上举行？”  
　　他点了点头，缓缓地说：“我……都是早上去……”他沉思着，拉起了卫衣的帽子，把脑袋搁在膝盖上： “杀人的话，该去忏悔……”   
　　又是这样，这家伙一旦陷入自责的情绪，就会立刻抛下血族所有的高贵与气质，像是脱掉了披风卸去了宝剑的勇者，又回到了那个苹果树下的青涩少年时的模样。我在心底叹了口气，把自己挪过去，环过这家伙的肩膀、拍了拍他。  
　　虽然他是个很强的吸血鬼，但是论给人靠的肩膀，还是我这个猎人更坚实一些嘛。  
　　然后我新换上的衬衫就被他湿漉漉的衣服给弄脏了。我租房子到这里来之后，消耗品第一多的是子弹，第二多的就是衬衫，以各种不可抵抗的方式被毁坏。  
　　“不过，如果维克托去教堂的话，约瑟芬那个老狐狸不可能不知道啊。”我生怕漏掉了什么，又仔细看了一遍维克托的行程表，明明约瑟芬交班后的那个礼拜日——就是我第一次遇到约瑟芬的那一天，他也是安排了要去教堂的啊。  
　　等等，我想起来了当天晚上，载着我和弗拉德的那个花臂司机。车翻了之后，弗拉德径直去追击前方那个化作烟雾逃跑的“迷人”的女人，而我去寻找司机的尸体的时候，他已经不在了。其后，弗拉德也提到，有别的人帮助那个女人逃跑。  
　　结合上维克托那群吸血鬼只有晚上能出行的时间线，似乎契合度还挺高的。  
　　又是那间教堂吗……不，如此看来，还有死去的前神父，都和新月吸血鬼逃不开干系。真的是时候买一辆自行车了，省钱溜室友两不误。  
　　“今晚去吗？”我歪着头向教堂的方位点了点，询问弗拉德的意思。  
　　他应该也同时想明白了我的推理，于是认可的点了点头。这家伙每次都能同步理解我的内心所想，这一点上我还挺欣赏的。至少不会在思维过于敏捷的队友面前显得像个白痴、或者需要对智力过于地下的队友浪费唇舌解释很久。  
　　高等吸血鬼该不会会读心术吧？我突然想到了这一点，有些惊恐的看向弗拉德。  
　　他不知道有没有读出我的心声，感受到我的目光后有些奇怪地皱起眉看着我。  
　　来测试一下吧。我应该偷偷的想一些能让他的表情瞬间丰富的内容。比如，嗯……我托着腮盯着他绞尽脑汁的想着。好的，就决定是你了——弗拉德，我其实是个女人。  
　　……好吧，他好像不会读心术，他没什么反应。我觉得有些无聊，兴致怏怏地站了起来抻了个懒腰。时间也快到了，是下午茶的时候了。  
　　就算再忙，也不能忘记了优雅的生活！虽然下午茶对我来说仅限于拿出隔夜的蛋糕，然后用茶包泡一杯寡淡的红茶而已。  
　　“叮叮叮——”该死的门铃猝不及防地响起，我是真的受不了这种老式的铃声，会让我想起还在家的时候。我一边捂着耳朵一边对着大门喊道：“别按了！我来开门了。”  
　　这种时候突然来造访的，应该就是放学后的爱丽丝吧。  
　　“嗒哒！”我刚一开门，她就突然凑近了我，差点让我把端着的红茶洒出杯子。可是她原本满溢的笑容却突然敛去，深红色的眼睛底部藏着狡黠，像是翻版的约瑟芬。爱丽丝皱着鼻子嗅了嗅：“什么味道？”  
　　“是消毒水吧。”我连忙接口道，不知道这孩子如果知道这房子里刚刚才死过人会是什么反应，“我和弗拉德做了一次大扫除。”  
　　“居然真的是帅气的E国小哥！你的口音真是太棒了！”又一个尖细的女声响起。刚刚爱丽丝凑得太近，挡住了我的视线，所以并没能第一时间看到声音的主人。我歪过头，看到了那个比爱丽丝稍高一些的栗色头发的女孩。从衣着来看，衣服的质地比爱丽丝甚至是比莱拉斯都要好许多，裁剪也十分得当，可能是较为高档的成衣。脸有些平平无奇，倒是横过鼻梁的雀斑有些可爱。似乎是个有钱人家的女孩。  
　　老这么打量人家也不太好。我用眼神扫了扫爱丽丝，暗示着让她介绍一下，缓解目前的尴尬。  
　　爱丽丝转了转眼珠，似乎不准备深究消毒水的味道，对着我们摊开了手掌：“这位是我在高中的好朋友，安娜索菲·马蒂斯，叫她安娜就好；这位是……嗯，我和约瑟的朋友，崔斯特·海辛，我们一般叫他崔斯。”  
　　“居然真的是海辛？是范·海辛那个海辛吗？”安娜显得有点激动地把双手握拳举在胸口，像是见到了偶像一样。  
　　我挠了挠头：“我不是你所谓海辛，我家没有范海辛那么高颜值的祖先，我家祖先也不是X战警。”这句是实话，至少我家没出过一个能当电影演员的英俊长辈。  
　　“进来吧安娜。”爱丽丝熟门熟路地把我拨到一边，挽过安娜索菲的胳膊把她带进了家，“现在应该正好是崔斯准备下午茶的时候，我们还能赶得上。”  
　　行吧，不要拒绝漂亮的女士们。我把她们带到餐厅，然后赶去了厕所门口，把门锁上。浴缸里那些染血的布料可没有那么容易就洗干净。  
　　爱丽丝见我举止怪异，看了过来：“崔斯你在做什么？”  
　　“没什么。厕所马桶被弗拉德弄坏了，有点味道，我就把门关一下。”这女孩跟着约瑟芬长大，也同样精明的很。于是我转移话题道：“这几天忙，没买什么吃的——你们想要点什么？”  
　　“我想要成为你的Galway Girl*，海辛先生！”安娜对我用力点着头，谢过我为她倒好的红茶，睁着琥珀色的大眼睛的对我说。  
　　“嗯？你是在爱尔兰乐队里拉小提琴的吗？”我顺着她的话稍稍调笑了一句。  
　　爱丽丝对着她遗憾的摇了摇头：“非常可惜，海辛先生不喜欢女孩子。”  
　　“开玩笑适可而止一点啊！”我弯起指节敲了敲爱丽的头：“你现在是把我这里当成咖啡厅了吗？一放学就跑来，约瑟还跟我夸过你积极参加社团活动呢。”  
　　爱丽丝举起一根手指摇了摇：“今天我可是有要紧事要找你——说起来，弗拉他人呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Galway Girl取自Ed Sheeran 的歌 原歌词是：She played the fiddle in an Irish band, but fell in love with an English man. （本章说简直就是参考文献区）


	26. 红（1）

“今天我可是有要紧事要找你——说起来，弗拉他人呢？”  
我透过后门看了一眼后院，弗拉德那家伙还坐在屋檐下，抱着膝盖，戴着帽子抬着头，不知道是在看什么。  
“他在思考人生吧。”我这样下结论道。  
“哇！”安娜沿着我的视线看过去，发出了一声惊呼，“这玫瑰的花这么大吗？”  
我这才留意到，花园里好不容易盛开的那朵白玫瑰，被弗拉德剪了下来，现在正被插在玻璃花瓶里，放在厨房的窗台上。由于没有阳光照射进来的原因，花瓣的白色并没有反射出耀眼的光芒，反而显得温柔而沉静，像是午后被搁置在茶杯旁的信纸，即将书写上署名远方的故事。  
也不知道为什么就突然开花了，和弗拉德一样怪。  
我端着茶杯摇了摇头，想起爱丽丝说的事情，就问道：“你找我能有什么要紧事？我还忙着呢。”  
“其实，是我……”安娜咬着嘴唇，有些不自然地扯了扯嘴角，“我遇到了一些事情，我觉得可能和爱丽跟我提到过的深渊有关，就去问她了。”  
“——然后我就把安娜带到你面前啦！”爱丽丝有点骄傲地笑道，毫不客气地接过我刚切好的乳酪蛋糕。  
真是麻烦，我很无奈地叹了口气，说：“约瑟芬没跟你说，一般不要暴露猎人的身份吗？”  
她晃了晃头，红色的卷发像泛起波澜：“约瑟他又不是猎人！”  
行吧，那个老狐狸的嘴硬洗脑术还挺有效果的，居然把我堵得不知道说什么好。我拉开椅子，在安娜身旁坐下：“那说说吧，发生了什么事？”  
安娜十分感激地对我点了点头，回身把书包放到膝盖上，抽出一本厚厚的硬皮书，像是日记本一样。她从本子里抽出几张叠皱的白纸，递给了我。  
我接过那些白纸，用茶杯碟刮了刮，想把它们展平。好像就是普通的白纸？我觉得有点奇怪，把纸片翻了过来，还是什么都没有。举起来对着阳光看，也没有任何的痕迹？难道是那些褶皱里暗藏玄机？  
“噗！”爱丽丝嘲笑的声音突然响起，“崔斯你用得着这样吗？明明是很简单的一些涂鸦嘛。”  
“简单的涂鸦？”我半眯起眼睛，继续研究那些纸片，这哪里简单了？不对，这纸上有任何东西吗？  
爱丽丝从我手下抽走那些纸片：“别看了，我们就是想让你研究一下这些红色马克笔画的图案，没有你想的那么复杂。”  
红色马克笔画的图案？确实没有那么复杂，因为我什么都没看到啊！我只能应付一般地嗯嗯啊啊着，想要拖延时间再仔细的看出一些什么东西。  
“爱丽！”安娜有些气恼，又从爱丽丝手里把白纸抢了过来，伸出手指在纸片上圈圈画画指给我：“海辛先生，你也觉得这些不仅仅是简单的图案，而是在深处还藏着什么，对不对？”  
嗯？我揉了揉眼睛，再睁开眼，好像确实——确实就只是白纸而已啊！于是我干咳了一句，有些心虚地说：“这样吧，你先说说，你觉得你看到了什么？”  
“嗯……这是个山羊角的人头，这些是火焰的图案，然后还有些叉叉……用红色的马克笔画的？就这样？”安娜纤细的指尖在纸上来回描画，她一边描摹着一边转过头来看我的反应。  
这就有点尴尬了……因为我真的什么都没看见啊！  
“……撒旦的符号？”突然弗拉德的声音从背后响起，惊得我差点又下意识的进入防御状态。  
我抢过一张白纸，在他面前晃了晃：“你说在这纸上面有撒旦的符号？”  
弗拉德把还有些湿的袖子挽起，甩了甩手上的水，接过我手中的纸片：“还有……业火和……倒十字……？”  
“哇……弗拉德你洗澡都是不脱衣服的吗？”爱丽丝有些惊讶地看着还没被完全晒干的弗拉德。  
弗拉德抬眼看了看她，又暗示一般地瞥了我一眼。爱丽顺着他的视线看到了我被沾湿的半边袖子和胸口，露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
我连忙打断她没有缘由的臆想：“撒旦的符号吗，还有倒十字什么的，怎么这么像崇拜深渊的邪教才会做的事……安娜？”  
我看到安娜有些入迷地盯着弗拉德的侧颜。她抿了抿微张的嘴唇，像是鼓起了勇气一样说道：“请问，你的名字是弗拉德吗？”  
这女孩……还真是不吝啬于表达自己的倾慕之情啊。我有些烦躁，不知道是因为这间屋子里似乎只有我一个人对于他们说的东西一头雾水，还是因为别的什么，我有些粗暴地拉开身旁的椅子，示意弗拉德赶紧坐下来。  
弗拉德沉默着对安娜点了点头，对我道：“我先去……换件衣服。”  
“他说话的方式好酷啊！感觉好像很深沉很有故事的样子！”安娜轻轻的咬着指甲，一边牵扯着视线去瞟准备上楼的弗拉德，她微微吸了吸鼻子：“而且好像身上有股好闻的玫瑰花的味道！”  
我没好气的回复道：“那家伙只不过是语言功能有点障碍罢了，才说话慢吞吞的。”  
其实我之前一直是以为，弗拉德是因为宅了太久没和别人说话才会那样说话的。后来相处久了才发现，似乎他就是无法驾驭太快的语速，甚至一想要说的快一些，就更加一塌糊涂。  
“你敢说你没在吃醋？”爱丽丝压低了音量，凑到我耳朵边上悄悄的说。  
“——继续说你这些事。”我把爱丽丝按回座位，将话题引回到正经事上来。我挠了挠头，硬撑着假装自己能看到那些符号的样子：“你从哪里弄到的？”  
安娜有些恋恋不舍地收回视线，看着那些纸片道：“就是突然出现的，有的纸团被扔在我的衣橱里，有的时候是出现在我的化妆包里，还有夹在我日记本的某一页里的，很多种。”  
这就有点怪了，似乎查起来也不是那么容易的样子。  
“这样吧，你知道Old Hunter吗？”但是我想到了一个绝妙的主意。  
安娜抬起头来，眼神闪了闪。爱丽丝皱起眉问道：“不是你说了，不要随便暴露自己恶魔猎人的身份吗？”  
“你都验过我身份并且早就曝光了啊，我就坐实猎人这个身份了呗。”反正我不是狼。  
“我知道的，上面会有很多恶魔猎人承接和深渊有关的委托。”安娜有些疑惑：“但是……海辛先生你不就是恶魔猎人吗？还需要再找别人吗？”  
“是的，没错，我就是恶魔猎人，”而且还是很强的那种，当然这句话作为起码的谦逊和隐藏身份的必要我不会说出口，“但是我……有点需要报酬，和委托人的五星好评……”我新建的猎人账号还要练级呢。  
爱丽丝向我投来了鄙夷的目光：“你真好意思说出口，没想到你是这样的崔斯。”  
安娜拍了拍她的手背：“没关系的爱丽，毕竟和海辛先生没有那么熟，再说了，你也说过，和恶魔什么的有关的事情很危险，要求酬金也没什么不合理的吧。”  
“你看看你朋友多懂事！”我故意做出失望的表情，对爱丽丝遗憾地摇着头，她直接还了我一个白眼。  
“那崔斯你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”安娜的声线径直抬高，我回过头看见她充满期待地看着我。  
我尴尬地挠了挠头：“我们还是先解决你的那些红色标记的问题吧。”  
我把笔记本电脑端下楼，教着安娜一步步注册账号，交付押金和登记委托信息，看着她点了提交委托后，Old Hunter网站跳出“请等待审核”的提示框：“这样就可以了，一会审核通过了我就可以接受你的委托了——一定要第一时间告诉我，要不然万一评级太低，会被别的猎人抢走。”守墓人的委托被弗拉德抢走的画面还历历在目，我可不想放任这个大好的刷单机会。只要不是有人一直在刷新，我自信能凭手速抢到这一单。  
“……你在刷单？”弗拉德又悄无声息地走到了我身边，坐到了我另一侧的椅子上，掏出了手机。  
我看着他点开了Old Hunter的手机端，一个劲地刷新“附近的委托”，于是生气的说：“你这家伙怎么回事，老想抢我的委托，素质真差。”  
“因为……正好是附近的委托啊……”他有些无辜地抬起头看着我。  
爱丽丝双手撑着下巴看着我们，脸上又露出了神秘莫测的微笑。我被她看的有些不舒服，就把头埋在笔记本电脑里：“那就是拼手速的时候了，看看是你的手刷新快，还是我的F5刷新快。”  
可是我一个F5按下去，突然提示无法连接到网络？我连忙又刷新了两次，还是显示没有网络连接。于是我只能凑过头去，发现弗拉德那边还在认真的刷新，只能焦急地问他：“为什么我没有网了？”  
“我……刚刚改了wifi密码……”弗拉德挑了挑眉，咬住了自己的嘴角，似乎是正在忍着不让自己的笑被我发现。  
“（脏话）（脏话），真给你们吸血鬼丢人！”我只能怒气冲冲地拿出手机，和弗拉德一样在手机端拼命的划动刷新。  
“啊，我收到审核通过的邮件了！”安娜的声音仿佛是发令枪一样，我趁着她完整的句子还没能说出的时候就已经拉动了刷新的界面，载入的圈圈短暂地旋转了几周之后就被她刚刚提交的委托占领了位置，我毫不犹豫地点下了“承接”的按钮，眼疾手快地输入了验证码。  
“该委托的评级为：27，您的猎人等级不足，承接失败。”  
“这该死的！”我把手机往桌子上一摔，吓得爱丽丝和安娜往后缩了几分。我用手撑着头，侧过身去，看见弗拉德快速地抬起眼帘看了我片刻，又垂下视线，金色的眸子里有些得意。  
“那我就不奉陪了。我还要去教堂找约瑟芬。”


	27. 红（2）

　　“……你在生气？”弗拉德抬起头来，问道。  
　　“我没有啊，我确实还有点事情要问问约瑟。”我想了想，还是补充道：“关于维克托的事。”  
　　弗拉德沉默地看着我，不知道在想些什么，随后凑近了我，低声道：“你去做委托。我还得……处理血奴的事……然后去找神父。”  
　　倒也没错。虽然那三个血奴的尸体已经被我处理好了，但是我不清楚他们的家人或者其他联系人那边要怎么交待，还是交给弗拉德比较好。我点了点头：“也行吧——那酬金？”  
　　弗拉德眉梢微微一挑，就不再理我，自顾自地起身，去整理出门的行装了。  
　　“海辛先生？”安娜小心翼翼地问道，“怎么样？”  
　　“噢，接到了，今晚就可以开始调查的。”我回过神，点了点头。  
　　“不过，听你之前的描述，你收到这些纸团的位置，大部分都是在你家里？”我回想了一下，衣橱、化妆包什么的，应该不太可能在除了自己家之外其他地方吧。  
　　安娜点了点头，垂下头去看自己的指甲：“就因为是在自己家发生的事情，所以我才会觉得特别害怕，总感觉发生了什么都不知道要躲到哪里……”  
　　“那……我方便去你家离调查吗？”我想了想，总觉得表达的不太清楚：“我的意思是，你家里方便对我开放吗？”毕竟我家从来不让孩子们带同学或者朋友回老宅，搞得自己神神秘秘的。  
　　“没问题的呀！”安娜的表情有点疑惑，可能不知道我为什么这么问，随后又转变成喜悦：“海辛先生可以装作我的男朋友来家里吃饭吗？”  
　　弗拉德那边突然发出来一阵东西倾倒的哗啦啦响声，我回过头一看，那家伙把放雨伞的架子弄塌了。  
　　“……”他沉默了一会，还是弯下腰去整理残局，轻声道：“下雨了。”  
　　仿佛为了应证他的话一般，轰隆隆的雷声骤然而至，雨点啪嗒啪嗒地打在窗户上，看起来像是来势汹汹的阵雨。弗拉德情绪不明地看了我一眼，撑起伞，出门去了。  
　　“我……”我不知道说什么好，非常尴尬地挠了挠头，回过头对着安娜犹豫地说：“也不是不可以吧，只是你家里人不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
　　如果是崔西突然有一天带回来男朋友进家门，我爸估计会直接露出他猎杀恶魔时候的凶狠残暴吧——甚至不需要我动手，就可以把人家精神性劝退了。  
　　安娜耸了耸肩膀，撇着嘴道：“他们不怎么管我的，只要我没死就行。”  
　　“安娜我也想去你家！”爱丽丝把晾凉的红茶一饮而尽，握住了安娜的手，“我好想像连续剧里一样和朋友一起烤苹果派！我真是受够了教会的晚餐了。”  
　　“你以为做苹果派那么容易的吗？”我对于她的莫名自信发出嘲笑。  
　　安娜却笑着点点头说：“好啊，反正他们也不经常回来，一起来吧！”  
　　我略感无奈地看着女孩子们，又仔细盯着那些根本就是几张白纸的白纸观察着。这到底哪里有什么羊角恶魔的红色符号了？安娜和爱丽丝恶作剧也就罢了，不至于弗拉徳也和她们串通一气啊！难道说，我对于深渊势力的感知能力已经下降到比普通人还弱了吗……  
　　不行，怎么能怀疑自己呢？这次事出意外，我还是做好最充分的准备吧。毕竟这几次Old Hunter的分级似乎都不太对劲，而且我似乎往往都是正中彩头的倒霉蛋，所以即使只是被定级为27的委托，也很可能有30-40甚至更高的危险程度，更何况还需要保护两个人类女孩。我让两个女孩先在餐厅等着，我一个人去楼上整理背包。为了对付弗拉徳而准备的最高纯度圣水？算了还是留给弗拉德吧。以及将大量圣水用高压压缩成固态的圣水炸弹？这个东西不好从教堂那里弄，也还是放一放。肾上腺素注射剂？应该不会遇到需要注射肾上腺素的危急情况吧。那就只带着从约瑟芬那偷偷顺来的圣经、各类铭文钢印和各型号的猎刀匕首短剑，以及标配长刀和白枪……  
　　除了黑枪。弗拉徳那家伙玩上瘾了，一直不愿意还给我。我每次向他暗示或者明抢还我黑枪了，他总是用他一向没有表情的死人脸转向我，好看的金色眸子里满溢着疑惑的情绪，像是突然被抢走了毛线团的猫。  
　　……虽然我是狗党，但我还是受不了这只大吸血鬼偶尔流露出的这种神情。  
　　我没想到的是，安娜居然有驾照也有车，我终于也不需要徒步迁徙了，可以把背包放在后备箱里安逸地坐着到达目的地，不用因为雨水而麻烦地打伞。这更增加了我去学开车的动力。  
　　我更没想到的是，安娜的家所在的小区，竟然就在我之前跟踪维克托所在的那个尚未竣工的高级社区旁边。  
　　一天过去，能隐约看见不少树种被拉到了树池中，天空被厚重的雨云熏得发黑，暴雨冲刷着高大椰子树的羽状裂叶，又落在伞面上，发出巨大的响声，甚至无法在室外很轻易地对话。  
　　“你父母还没回家啊。”我看着安娜很自然地自己打开家门，没有按门铃，邀请我们进入了漆黑一片的房子，摸到照明开关，啪嗒一声点亮了室内。  
　　安娜接过我的雨伞，插到门口的伞桶中，回身把暴风雨关在门外，摇摇头道：“他们不怎么管我，我也就懒得管他们了。”她接过爱丽丝脱下的外套，又向我伸出了手：“需要我帮你挂衣服吗？”  
　　这种温柔懂事的女孩子真棒啊……为什么我的妹妹就从来不会照顾人呢？  
　　“说起来，你是最近才搬过来的吗？这边的房子好像都不算很老的样子。”在屋外的时候雨太大没能观察清楚，进门了才能感觉到这间房子似乎还是崭新的，空气里仍然漂浮着淡淡的木质的气息，可能是家具吧。  
　　以及这家里氤氲不散的深渊气息，虽然不算非常强大，但沉稳而深邃，像是属于古代恶魔的味道。联想到弗拉德提到的撒旦的符号，我微微有些担心。深渊之门的开口已经足以惊动这些老家伙了吗？虽然眼下的这一只不是很厉害，但按照这个趋势进行下去，仅仅依靠恶魔猎人是完全不够的。人类至少需要足够的掌握恶魔知识的士兵来组成军队才行，到时候也许赏金猎人会变成雇佣兵，长久以来形成的几个大家族的格局也会遭到破坏。  
　　而且难免会有人站到对立的阵营——那些为了力量而将信仰出卖给恶魔的叛逆者早就开始了他们的行动。  
　　算了，想那么多做什么，这些自然会有家里的那群老古董解决，离家出走就是为了自由啊！  
　　“这幢房子的确是我家新买的，因为我父母说想要换换心情，就从城市的那一头搬到了这里。”安娜把头发扎成马尾，轻描淡写地说。  
　　“换心情？”爱丽丝敏锐地抓住了这个表述，问出了我本来就想问的问题：“是……发生什么不好的事了吗？”  
　　安娜十指交叉，撇着嘴道：“我的弟弟因为眼疾去世了。”  
　　“噢，真的是非常抱歉，”爱丽丝拍了拍安娜的肩膀：“那既然你们家决定了换换心情开始新的生活，就要向前看——走吧，我们去做晚饭！”  
　　我也点了点头：“很抱歉提到你的伤心事。”  
　　因为眼疾去世的弟弟，这么大的事情安娜居然之前一直没有提到？很可能这家人之前就已经遭遇过那个古代恶魔了。  
　　“那，我可以去你家房子里到处转转，然后了解一下情况吗？”我环顾四周，指了指楼上的方向，向安娜寻求许可权，“然后你提到过纸条出现在你的衣橱、之类的地方，我有可能需要进入你的卧室。”  
　　安娜笑道：“没关系呀，你今天是我的男朋友啊，崔斯！”  
　　“和你说了好多遍啦，崔斯的男朋友是那个金发！”爱丽丝一个劲的摇头表示不赞同。  
　　我有些尴尬地应和般笑了笑，这一次我是确确实实的感受到了这个女孩身上的怪异感。总觉得她的语气和情绪能够切换的非常迅速，以至于很难推测出，到底哪些感情是她伪装的面具，哪些是她内心真正的想法。  
　　又是某种靠附身为生的恶灵吗？  
　　我还在这个房子内，所以爱丽丝的安全暂时不需要担心。我还是先去楼上调查看看能不能发现更多的线索吧。  
　　新建好的楼梯踩上去十分舒服，不会发出老楼梯那种嘎吱嘎吱的呻yin声。之前并没有注意，也可能是我一直站在门厅的原因，现在才发现其实这座房子并没有外观看上去的三层楼那么高，一楼的中庭做了一片挑高的吊顶，安娜没有打开的水晶吊灯从二楼天花板垂坠而下，由于没有光影的效果，那些水晶装饰显得有些暗淡。  
　　二楼沿着中庭的是一条长的走廊，可以趴在栏杆上看到一楼的餐厅与厨房，另一侧则是三间像是卧房的房间，应该是主卧和两个次卧。也许这间房子是在安娜的弟弟死之前就买好的固定房型别墅？所以匆匆搬来之后没来得及把另一间次卧改成储藏室或者就干脆的当成了客卧吧。  
　　我仔细的嗅了嗅，自从上到了二楼，就能隐隐闻见一股难闻的味道，有点像是什么东西坏掉了。  
　　沿着走廊继续前进，失去了一楼的视野。角落处是面北的书房，还有一小截楼梯。我想起来之前维克托停留的那个别墅，似乎也是附带了一个阁楼？  
　　这个地方包出去的房型，居然一期二期都差不多的吗？  
　　通往阁楼的楼梯道内飘来的味道越发浓郁。  
　　我皱眉，确认了一下那股怪味的源头的确是屋顶的阁楼，于是掩着鼻子准备循阶而上。但是奇怪的是，这幢房子里属于那只古代恶魔的气味却似乎并不在顶楼。  
　　这家人也够怪的，就算阁楼不常用吧，整天生活在这里，都闻不到吗？  
　　我按了按楼梯口的电灯开关，但是并没有什么用——这里的电灯坏了。  
　　楼梯的尽头，阁楼的门被用一道防盗门锁上了，看不见里面的情况。  
　　“海辛先生？”忽然，安娜的声音从背后响起。


	28. 红（3）

　　“海辛先生？”忽然，安娜的声音从背后响起。  
　　我回过身去，由于没有照明，安娜的表情隐藏在黑暗里，看不真切。只能隐隐看到她的眼睛有些明亮。“怎么了？”我问道。她此刻不是应该和爱丽丝一起在楼下忙着做晚饭吗？  
　　“我上二楼来取一些东西，然后没有看到你，就想着你会不会来到阁楼的楼梯这边了。”她的语气很平静，没有什么异样。随后她吸了吸鼻子：“这是什么味道？”  
　　“我不知道。”我想着既然安娜已经发现了我调查到了这里，那也没有必要继续偷偷摸摸了。于是就打开了手电，这样可以看得更清楚一些。  
　　“啊！”手电光芒充斥了小楼梯的一刹那，我看到安娜瞪大了眼睛惊叫出声，一下子捂着嘴摊倒坐到了地上。  
　　我连忙冲了过去，把她扶了起来，安抚道：“没事的，只是手电的光而已。”  
　　她的肩膀拼命地颤抖，把双手从捂着嘴变成捂住了双眼，瑟缩到我的怀中，把脸埋了起来：“不是……”  
　　“噔噔噔”的上楼声急促地响起，爱丽丝听到安娜的尖叫也赶上了楼：“安娜？崔斯？你们在哪里？”  
　　我想起从刚上楼的位置是无法观测到我们所在的小楼梯口的，于是扶着安娜往外挪了几步，让爱丽能够看到我们。  
　　她将安娜从我的怀中接过，轻轻地拍打着安娜的后背，轻声安慰着她，并询问道：“刚刚发生了什么？”  
　　安娜抬起头，看了我一眼，随后微微探头去瞧通往阁楼的楼梯道，心有余悸地说：“楼梯间的墙上，都是一些好像血迹的东西……”  
　　很像血迹的东西？我嗅了嗅，似乎没有闻到血腥的味道。我就又把手电打回楼梯道，向里面观察着，新漆的墙壁干净洁白，似乎也没有什么异常啊？  
　　“啧……”我听见爱丽丝的一声嫌恶的声音。她正皱着眉捂着口鼻，强行扭开了看往楼梯的视线。  
　　很像血迹？……难道说又是那个只有我才看不见的红色记号吗？我用手摸了摸墙壁，刮下一层浮灰，放到鼻底闻了闻。除了阁楼中飘散开的异味，并没有什么特殊的味道。  
　　为什么只有我看不见？而弗拉德、爱丽丝和安娜都能看见？他们有什么共同的地方吗？还是说我思考的方向出了什么偏差？  
　　沉闷的雷声在厚重的雨声后不安地奏响，雨点越来越大，敲击在窗户上的声音也像是鼓点一样急促。这突如其来的暴雨不知道什么时候会停。  
　　算了，这一点先放一放，不如先调查清楚阁楼内部奇怪味道的来源比较好。我走到安娜身边，蹲下来，平视着她的眼睛：“你知道你家阁楼为什么要锁住吗？”  
　　一道闪电抓破窗外的漆黑，仿佛闪光灯一样打在安娜的脸上——我看到她的眼睛已经没有之前异样的光彩了。  
　　安娜摇了摇头：“我不知道，而且我之前也并没有发现这里居然有一股奇怪的味道。”  
　　“你有钥匙吗？”我想了想，对于这个女孩身上的种种怪异还是无法释怀，只好放弃打探消息的念头，试图通过自己解决问题——如果她愿意配合的话。  
　　她沉默了片刻，回答道：“应该在我父母房间的床头柜里，我想我可以去找找看。”  
　　爱丽丝试图理解此刻过于诡异的气氛，想要缓和一下：“先别找什么奇怪的味道了，万一我们发现那是死尸或者什么的，还怎么吃饭啊？我们先去把晚饭做好了吃完再调查吧！”  
　　说完她还对我皱眉撅起了嘴，应该是想让我也应和一下。  
　　我叹了口气：“那就听爱丽丝的吧，正好我肚子也饿了，等到晚上再去找钥匙吧。”  
　　不知道是不是下雨的缘故，空气湿度格外的高，总感觉身上都黏黏的，让我的心情和情绪也无法高涨起来。看起来屋里的另外两个女孩也是这样。  
　　让我的心情更坏的是，爱丽丝这家伙做的东西也太难吃了吧……虽然我风餐露宿的时间很多，不怎么介意食物的粗糙。但是这是我离家这么久以来，第一次遇到的能和家里那群脑子有问题的大厨们研究出来的仰望星空派相媲美的晚饭了。  
　　“你是不是去过C国？”我心情复杂地插起一块草莓，看着被粘连起来的面皮：“我有次去那边出任务，在他们一个高校的食堂里吃到过类似的料理。”  
　　爱丽丝没听出我话里的嫌弃：“你的意思是我做的晚饭就像食堂大厨一样厉害？”  
　　迎着她期待的眼神，我也没好意思继续解释下去：“……其实，我只是想问，不是说晚饭是派吗……为什么变成了草莓菠萝猪肉烩面饼？”  
　　她耸了耸肩，自顾自地插起一块沾满了果泥的面饼，转着叉子仿佛在欣赏自己的艺术品：“因为不知名的原因，派的表皮破了，反正一样能吃就是了！”  
　　安娜低下头去笑着，片刻后整理好表情，对我说：“我的手艺有限，真是抱歉啊海辛先生，我要不要为大家点披萨的外卖？”  
　　“什么手艺有限啊！”爱丽丝竟然还把她插起来的那一坨东西吃了下去，一边咀嚼一边评论道：“就是崔斯这家伙太挑剔，我觉得挺好吃的呀！”  
　　“没事没事，我相信——”  
　　我的话尚未说完，忽然瓢泼大雨夹杂着狂风和轰隆隆的雷声撞开了门，门口立着一个湿淋淋的身影，就像是恐怖电影里的杀人魔，随时都会举起手里的电锯向我们冲过来。  
　　我下意识地抽出匕首，一步跨到餐桌前，将两个女孩护在身后，摆好防御的架势。  
　　闪电劈过，强光一闪的瞬间，那个湿淋淋的身影身旁又出现了一个打着雨伞的凹凸有致的身形。  
　　“安娜索菲，你怎么不和我说一声就带着人进家了？”那个湿淋淋的身影跨着沉重的步伐进了家门，扯掉雨披扔到一旁的伞桶上。即使是身着雨衣也无法完全遮挡住被暴雨淋湿的衣衫下是坚实有力的肌肉，一块块鼓起，让精于格斗和械斗的我都瞠目结舌。  
　　那美式硬汉进了门后竟然一侧身，微微躬身，似乎是摆出了让身旁那个女人进门的动作。那个女人踩着清脆诱人的脚步，硬底的高跟一步步走的我耳朵痒痒的。  
　　我从来都受不了这种高跟鞋的脚步声。当年第一次遇见莱拉斯就是看到她踩着细高跟拖着荷叶大摆的黑色纱裙，在舞会上向我走来，连掌机连接的耳机中的背景音乐都无法掩盖住的鞋底碰撞地面的声音，像极了心动的感觉，直到如今，即使对于莱拉斯已经没有什么情感上波动的感觉，再次遇见高跟鞋的声音还是会让我难免有些失神。  
　　爱丽丝狠狠地拍了一下我的后背，我猛然清醒。胸前的十字架微微发烫，提醒着我还在任务途中。  
　　可惜，如果弗拉德踩了高跟，就会比我高了。我的脑海突然冒出这么一个奇怪的想法。  
　　“爸爸……”我听见安娜低低地应了一声，她低着头从高脚凳上下来，交叉着十指背在身后。  
　　竟然是她的爸爸回来了吗？可是那个女人怎么都不太像她的妈妈吧？安娜的爸爸引着那个女人从门厅进入，我才得以清楚的观察两人。  
　　安娜爸爸的肱二头肌和胸肌鼓得像是要撑破制服一样，简直就是无敌破坏王的真人版，也不知道是不是从小就在健身房里长大的。看着他身上那一身警服和脸部的轮廓，总觉得哪里很熟悉，好像在哪里见到过。  
　　那个女人……紧身的裤子修饰出修长笔直的腿型，不低的高跟让她的腿部线条更加迷人。上身是较为轻便的衣服，袖口为了方便行动被扎紧。刻意没有扣上最后两颗扣子的灰色丝绸衬衫半露出饱满的胸口和银色的项链。黑色海藻一样的长发被束成利落的马尾，衬得她淡妆的脸庞在厌世中透着英气。  
　　更值得注意的是她腰间藏在皮套里，半露出一半的木质把柄，把柄连着的东西闪着银光。  
　　是同行？  
　　安娜的爸爸对着女人略带歉意地一笑，正过身来对着我们，问道：“这些先生和小姐是……？”  
　　“我是安娜在学校的同学爱丽丝。”爱丽丝看安娜有些局促，于是抢先回答道。  
　　“嗯……我……”我清了清嗓子，觉得脸上有些烫：“我是安娜的男朋友，可以叫我崔斯。”  
　　那个看起来像是同行的女猎人微微偏了一下头，似乎是对我有了兴趣。  
　　“崔斯……崔斯特？”安娜的爸爸似乎突然想起来了什么：“那个出租车司机神秘失踪案件的唯一证人！你这口音和奇怪的名字，我就觉得总见你面熟。”  
　　失踪案件？啊，我想起来了，安娜的爸爸，就是我当时在police station里见到的审讯二人组中的男警官。那个知道恶魔存在但是一直不愿意相信的男人。  
　　“不过男朋友是怎么回事？”硬汉警官皱起了眉毛，我能看到他脸上都有肌肉鼓了起来。  
　　“这个嘛……”我在脑内疯狂的排演着各种接话的方式和可能遇到的情况，怎么样才能在不激怒这个看起来拳头就很硬的家伙的情况下又完成安娜小小的愿望呢……  
　　“你从来都没管过我什么，现在倒是突然关心起我来了？”安娜突然接话道。  
　　得救了！  
　　硬汉警官听到她的插话有些恼火，但是可能考虑到外人太多，强行压了下来。他短促地从鼻腔哼了一声：“今天非得把这该死的恶魔除掉不可。”  
　　这是什么情况，一个案件两份委托？那我是不是可以在这个大美女后面摸鱼到天亮然后白拿报酬了？真是爽到！  
　　和弗拉德互换工作真是太棒了，不知道那家伙现在是在被血奴的家属缠住用他贫瘠的语言表达能力胡言乱语、还是在和约瑟芬那个老狐狸查找维克托的事情忙到焦头烂额呢？  
　　“瑞贝——呃，猎人女士，今天就辛苦你了。”硬汉警官一开始似乎是想要喊那个女猎人的名字，但是不知道为什么没有说全，反而改口成为了猎人女士。  
　　那个女猎人对他微微一笑表示自己并不介意，踏着让我耳根都酥掉的高跟鞋声，径直走到了安娜面前，友好地说：“你就是安娜索菲，对吗？”  
　　虽然她的口音已经不算很重，可能是在A国待了一段时间了吧，但听着还是感觉像是I国那边的腔调，卷舌音被拗成很奇怪的发音，还有莫名其妙的颤音。  
　　我确实是有点想今晚就这么浑水摸鱼过去，但在这种小城市里偶然间遇到一个高于27级的猎人也实属不易，于是我决定上去打探一番。  
　　“她刚刚情绪有点不稳定，抱歉，”我也做出友善和诚恳的样子，“安娜的事情我基本都很了解，你有想问的可以问我——叫我崔斯就好。”我又友好地伸出右手。  
　　“你这小子……”硬汉警官见我突然冲了出来挡在自己女儿面前，还装成像模像样的男朋友，肯定有些生气，撸了袖子就准备冲过来揍我。  
　　美丽的女猎人再次出面拯救了我，她回头对着硬汉警官笑了笑，也伸出右手和我握了握：“阿丽贝里奥妮，用英文的话，可以叫我瑞贝。”  
　　她忽然凑近了我，压低了声线轻轻地说：“愿共事愉快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10w字了！  
> 以及那个料理是真实存在的，我们食堂的草莓菠萝小炒肉，吃过的都说好。写文来源于生活但必然高于生活，没准日后会出现蓝黑墨水颜色的蓝莓山药。


	29. 红（4）

　　“你知道？”我皱眉，没想到这么快就暴露了身份。  
　　瑞贝微微笑着，眼神飘向我没有完全收入鞘中的匕首：“你只是用男朋友的身份来调查的吧？”  
　　我见伪装失败，也就不再隐瞒什么，耸了耸肩：“生活不易，没想到装成小女主人的男朋友还撞见了父亲回家。”  
　　瑞贝深邃的黑色眸子里闪过一丝考量，她眨了眨眼，松开了和我交握的手，转变成平展的手势：“方便交换一下手机号码吗——很难遇到崔斯你这种等级的同事呢。”  
　　我把手机解锁，打开到拨号界面拍在她戴着皮质半指手套的手中：“我的荣幸。看起来你也不止这简单的27级啊。”  
　　这算什么呢，老猎人的直觉？瑞贝给我的感觉的确是一个经验丰富的高级猎人才会有的自信气质。看起来她的年龄比我大不了很多，应该也隶属于某个家传的恶魔猎人家族吧。她和我一样不愿意报出自己的家族姓氏——但我怎么不记得I国有很强大的猎人家族？  
　　那就更加不能掉以轻心了。万一是高级猎人的背叛，岂不是……又要发生当年的惨剧？  
　　“你在干嘛啊崔斯！”爱丽丝忽然踩了一下我的脚，让我从思索中回到现实。  
　　“你在干嘛！”我猛地吃痛，自然语气不会很好，直接反问了回去。  
　　爱丽丝皱着眉对我瞪眼道：“你还问我？你先背叛了你的现任女友安娜，然后又背叛了你真正的男友V——”  
　　我连忙捂住她的嘴不让她继续说下去，要是被瑞贝知道了我和弗拉德是室友，估计我就没警长办法一个人独享弗拉德那好多零的悬赏了。“你在胡说什么男朋友的，跟你说了那家伙和我只是……只是猎人和猎物的关系！”  
　　一阵熟悉而古老的和弦声音响起，又很快的中断。瑞贝看着整合爱丽丝争吵的我，笑着把手机递给了我：“我已经拨打过我的号码了。”  
　　“等等，那个手机铃声的音乐，是Dracula’s Castle ”我一下子就想起来了那个熟悉的旋律。  
　　“嗯，是啊。”瑞贝笑着点了点头。  
　　总是喜欢微笑着的漂亮女孩子真棒啊。我突然遇到了同好，有些激动：“原来你也玩过Castlevania 我也最喜欢Symphony of the Night 这一作! 所以这首Dracula’s Castle真的熟到不能更熟了，甚至都能弹出来！”*1  
　　一想到弗拉德的父亲就是真正的德古拉，我又有些想要再通一遍了。现实里要打肯定是打不过德古拉的，毕竟就算是我和弗拉德的战斗力差距都不小，但是能在游戏里虐爆德古拉也还挺有意思的嘛。最好能让弗拉德在一旁看着我玩。  
　　“呃，猎人女士？”硬汉警长不是很想冒犯瑞贝，但还是有些不耐地打断了我们的聊天，提醒她道：“我需要做什么来配合你吗？”  
　　瑞贝冲着硬汉警长微微一点头：“你可以去休息了，我还有些事情需要问一问你的女儿。”  
　　我本以为硬汉警长怎么说都会因为不放心安娜而多停留片刻，没想到他反而像是避之不及一样一边点头一边往楼上去了，期间只是不停地皱着眉看着安娜。  
　　安娜冷冷地哼了一声，没有多说什么。  
　　瑞贝看了看餐桌上仍然摆着一些稀奇古怪的料理，猜到了我们可能正在吃晚饭，于是笑了笑，说：“这样吧，我也还没吃晚饭，我们一边吃一边说说情况怎么样？”  
　　爱丽丝对于瑞贝仍然是抱有警觉的目光，她威胁一样地瞥了我一眼，还是乖乖地拉着安娜回到餐桌边落座，又拿起一个纸盘子，为瑞贝也盛好她所谓的草莓菠萝烩肉派。  
　　“哇哦，这真是——”瑞贝接过盘子，看到盘子里的内容，笑着挑眉道，“真是很有创意的晚餐呢。”  
　　“都是局内人，她们也知道这个家里恶魔作祟的事实，所以你直接说就可以了。”我用可乐清了清口腔里的奇怪味道，开门见山地问道：“我想知道，那个硬汉警长那边的任务委托是怎么说的？”  
　　瑞贝抬起她的黑眸打量了我片刻，又转过眼眸去审视地看着安娜：“马蒂斯警官说，他的女儿总是拿着一些白纸盯着看，好像上面有什么图案一样。最近卢娜街区附近的超自然事件有点多，关于深渊大举入侵的传闻也逐渐被人们接受，所以作为police的他才会选择向恶魔猎人求助。”  
　　“他们一向不喜欢关心我，现在真正遇到了恶魔却突然害怕了？”安娜无所谓地一耸肩：“所以现在……我甚至成为了被调查的对象？”  
　　瑞贝见状摇着头笑了笑，伸手去拍安娜的肩膀：“你不要因为我是你爸爸找来的恶魔猎人就有所抵触，我和你的小男朋友是一个性质的人，只是拿人钱财□□罢了。我们尽快把事情说清楚，这样你讨厌我的话，我也可以尽快离开。”  
　　安娜思忖片刻，应该是权衡了一下现在的确不是赌气的好时间。于是拿出了那些我根本看不出来上面画了什么东西的纸片：“我以为我没有让我爸爸看到这些——但这明明不是白纸啊！”  
　　我斜着眼睛去观察瑞贝的反应，只见她的视线来回扫视着那些纸片，精心描过的眉毛逐渐皱起，看起来她也看不见上面的东西？  
　　“你说这上面，有些什么？”果然，瑞贝也选择了一个不怎么丢人的问法。  
　　“嗯……我觉得像，撒旦的符号？倒十字？还有，火焰？”安娜可能是觉得弗拉德的答案更加准确一些，于是小心地回答着。  
　　现在就是三比三了。我、硬汉警官和瑞贝都是看不见的一方，而弗拉德、安娜和爱丽丝都声称上面有着什么东西，要如何找出原因呢？排除法的话，首先可以排除掉性别。  
　　瑞贝喃喃地重复着安娜提到的那三个词，眉间很快地一蹙，然后又恢复如常。她飞速地瞥了一眼我的反应，而我正好在假装什么都不知道的摸鱼。她略作思考，还是开口道：“这样吧，能带我去你发现这些纸条的地方吗？”  
　　安娜点了点头，带着大家往楼上去了。我虽然决定这次就当观光旅游，但还是觉得应该跟着比较好。如果瑞贝真的抓到了古代恶魔，我也能见识一下稀有物种嘛。  
　　上楼的时候我跟在瑞贝的后面，看到她插在腰间的皮套里露出一小截银白色的锁链，偶尔摇晃出金属碰撞的响声，可惜还是看不清她武器的全貌。“善良的猎人*2，看起来你的武器很特别啊？”我轻声地问着，“看着你很年轻，等级却不低，能不能告诉我你究竟是哪个家族的？”  
　　打探清楚对方的底细还是挺重要的，防止出事了之后被人找麻烦。  
　　“我们家不算很有名，你肯定没听过，就算了吧。”瑞贝低声笑道，“我哪有海辛家的长子崔斯特·海辛出色呢？”  
　　听到她报出我的姓氏和全名，我几乎是下意识的要从手臂外侧抽出猎刀来，可是她仿佛预知到了我的动作一般，回过头来，仍然笑意盈盈：“你的名字那么奇怪，又在Old Hunter上那么出名，谁都能知道吧？——下次出门要记得取个普通的化名哦，海辛家的男孩。”  
　　她眼珠微微一转：“那把刀的刀刃竟然是黑色的，真是不符合海辛家极致唯美的武器风格。”  
　　“什么刀？”我也顾不得尴尬，把刀压回刀鞘就开始装傻：“我是觉得有些热，想要把衬衫袖子挽起来。”  
　　瑞贝意味深长地对我一笑，也没有过多的纠缠什么，继续跟上了安娜的脚步。  
　　这个女人……真想找人查一查她什么底细，但是Old Hunter的资料库一直是个谜——究竟谁是管理员，这么多年来从未走漏风声。更关键的是，她之前那个古怪的发音，导致我根本不知道她的名字怎么拼啊！  
　　然而安娜的房间里什么都没有被找到，除了只有我能感知到的恶魔气息。  
　　“你没有任何发现或者线索愿意共享吗？”瑞贝也实在看不下去我的游手好闲，无奈地说：“你比我早到不少，总不会一直在吃那个……派吧？”  
　　“噢，你说得对，”至少这个委托先和她一起完成吧，于是我指了指门外，阁楼的小楼梯方向：“阁楼上有异味，我怀疑是什么腐烂掉了——但是我们要先拿到钥匙。”  
　　“安娜，你能为我们拿到阁楼钥匙吗？”瑞贝询问道。  
　　安娜却不假思索地摇了摇头：“不，我不能。”  
　　“你之前不是还说，钥匙就在——”我觉得很奇怪，安娜对于瑞贝的抵触简直莫名其妙，她甚至不愿意配合我们继续调查下去。  
　　“崔斯！”安娜突然声调扬高，看向了我试图制止我继续说下去。又是一道晃眼的闪电，骤然间安娜的房间里宛如白昼，我看见安娜的眼睛里闪烁过一道陌生的光芒。爱丽丝不知道是不是看到了这一刻的安娜，一瞬间松开了抱着安娜的手臂。  
　　“——你爸妈床头的抽屉里？”  
　　我半挑着眉，不顾她的阻止，装作毫无知觉地说出来了答案，想要看看这个女孩的反应。她没有多说，眨了眨眼，陌生的眼神逐渐消失。  
　　我真想赶紧把爱丽丝拉到身边。这屋子里除了我和她还算是阵营明确，其他的都是些什么？  
　　瑞贝的眼神在我和安娜之间来回游移扫视，轻轻勾起嘴角：“谢了，崔斯。”  
　　成功的把马蒂斯警官吵醒后取得了钥匙，我看着瑞贝像是看不见墙壁上所谓的“红色的血迹一样的符号”似的，径自爬上了小楼梯，把钥匙插进了防盗门的锁孔。  
　　而安娜则一直保持着沉默。爱丽丝可能已经感觉到了什么，不再一直挽着她的胳膊，只是紧紧地跟在我的身后。  
　　“海辛先生，我想问，恶魔一定要被除掉吗？”我感觉到腰带被人轻轻拽了一下，安娜也走到了小楼梯之下，与我并肩，恍如喃喃自语一般的问道。  
　　“于我而言只是看心情，如果有酬金的话那就按照雇主的要求做，我不是那么纯粹的守序善良嘛。”就比如我那次如果再多坚持一会，不去贡献我的血液，弗拉德那家伙肯定就能被木楔钉死了。但我那时候，就是不想让他就这么死去。  
　　要说为什么……  
　　哼，谁知道呢，我自己有时候都不知道我自己想做什么，一方面坦诚豁达得像个乐天派的白痴，一方面又死要面子口是心非，只是觉得弗拉这个吸血鬼吧，还挺有趣的。难道我喜欢他？怎么可能，别老被爱丽丝的胡言乱语带偏了。  
　　毕竟杀了弗拉德就可以成为传奇恶魔猎人，获得奖金无数！比我爸肯定要强上不少，就算是比起曾经击败过德古拉的老祖宗范·海辛，也不差许多了。  
　　防盗门的门锁发出“咔嚓”的一声，是被开锁的声音。  
　　“我是你的雇主，我可以让你更换委托内容吗？”安娜忽然急促地问道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [1]Dracula's Castle是恶魔城·月下夜想曲的入城曲，同时这一作的主角为Alucard, 是德古拉的亲儿子来拆家的一作（然而本文的Vlad 并不是以Alucard 为原型）  
> [2]善良的猎人 取自血源诅咒的傀儡妹每次都会称主角为Good hunter balabala...  
> \------  
> 没有标注格式的标注  
> 实习时候开的番外坑越写越多……是时候开个同系列专门放番外的地方了


	30. 红（5）

　　“我是你的雇主，我可以让你更换委托内容吗？”  
　　“啊？”我挠了挠头，对于安娜的反应感到十分不解，“按理来说……反正是你来决定是否完成委托，你先说说看你想换什么吧。”  
　　“这种痕迹，是很古老的恶魔留下的吧。”突然，瑞贝的声音从阁楼中传出。  
　　“我……我不知道，”安娜有些混乱地摇着脑袋，她闭着眼睛努力地想要思索出什么来，可是片刻后，她睁开了眼，仍然有些迷茫：“我只是觉得，瑞贝对我来说很危险，我不知道她身上带了什么东西，让我觉得很难受。”  
　　猎人身上的东西让她很难受吗？难道说她本身的确和恶魔有关？  
　　比起那个女人，我选择和安娜站到一边。  
　　为了防止瑞贝起疑心，我只好应了一声，便快步奔上楼梯，去查看阁楼里她所谓的“痕迹”。  
　　“深渊是一个黑暗森林，生活于其中的恶魔们弱肉强食、相互吞噬以饱腹。而到了人间，不需要多少的战斗，就可以获得鲜美的食物，其中又以人间的霸主——人类最为美味。”瑞贝的高跟鞋踏在阁楼的木地板上，脚步清脆，“但是这只恶魔似乎更偏爱于各种小型动物呢。”  
　　我看着她明晃晃的手电光扫过红棕色的地板，竟然密密麻麻的丢着各种动物的死尸，皮毛零落，露出被啃食过的肌肉和内脏，简直就是个小型的动物解剖展示博览会。  
　　瑞贝嫌恶地用鞋尖踢开一只老鼠已经有些腐烂的头：“没想到有这么多，竟然都没什么太大的气味流出去。”  
　　“没准是就算到了人间，也还弱小的可怜的家伙吧。”我抱着双臂，找了一块还算干净的墙角靠着，想看看她下一步准备怎么做。  
　　瑞贝有些无奈地看着我：“你能不能不要这么闲着什么都不做了，拿出一点大家族的绅士风度行不行？”  
　　“其实我还挺奇怪的。”我没有直接回答她的问题，“你为什么会接这么低级的任务呢？我的恶魔史学的不好，是不是古代恶魔和近代恶魔有什么区别？”  
　　“因为古代恶魔在某些方面——”瑞贝几乎是顺着我的话接了下去，却突然顿住，眼神锐利地转向了我。  
　　没想到居然这么随意的就把话套了出来，我摇摇头笑道：“没猜错的话，你在接这个任务之前就知道这里是古代恶魔作祟？你是为了那只稀有物种而来的吧？”  
　　她先前描述硬汉警官的委托内容时没有必要说假话，而那些委托的内容没有任何透露出这只恶魔的具体特征的形容词。即便是早就看过那些纸条的我，也是到了安娜的家里之后、确认了恶魔所属的气息，才能断定这是一只稀有的古代恶魔。瑞贝真正的等级也许不会比我高，但绝对不会低太多。她不像是本地人，那么值得她千里迢迢奔赴这个低级委托而来的，就只能是她早就获得这个恶魔的相关线索了。  
　　她踢着高跟鞋诱人的脚步声向我走近，把有些凌乱的黑发撩回耳后：“我本来以为你只是个莽夫，看来是我疏忽了。”  
　　“你要那只恶魔做什么？”我没有管她对我刻意的挑衅，盯着她的眼睛问道，反正这里黑灯瞎火的，我也不像是刚刚在楼梯上处在进攻劣势。  
　　我从来是宁杀错不放过。与深渊同流合污的猎人，一定比那些从深渊里爬出来的恶魔更应该被斩杀。  
　　窗外雨还在下，在狭窄逼仄的阁楼里能清楚的听到雨点落在屋顶瓦片上的淅沥声，像是暗潮涌动却又有所顾忌的窃窃私语。  
　　“不要对我起杀心，崔斯特。我确实在调查一些事情，但我和你不是敌人。”瑞贝的眼睛深黑的如同窗外午夜的雨云，浓郁而深邃。  
　　上一个用这种语气对我说话的还是老狐狸一样的约瑟芬。但是瑞贝显然缺少了那种让我直觉里想要去相信她的气质。我决定暂时停止咄咄逼人的状态，再次抱起双臂，以示无邪和防范：“那就请你继续吧，这个恶魔究竟要怎么驱除？”  
　　瑞贝仍然盯着我看了几秒，可能是在评估我是否真的决定休战。确认了我确实暂时不会出手之后，她笑了笑：“你忽略了一点，一个很容易被年轻的猎人忽略的一点——如果这些小动物只是普通人类杀死的呢？”  
　　“普通人类？他们为什么要这么做？”  
　　“为了孕育，或者说，喂养这个词更合适一点？”瑞贝用指尖顶着下巴，略做思考，继续她的论证：“比如说吸血鬼，恶魔生理学上一直认为吸血鬼是已死的生物，所以他们是不能够繁衍后代的——但是如果结合的双方有一方是有生命的，一般来说都是人类——就可以诞生下吸血鬼的后裔。”  
　　吸血鬼的后代……那弗拉德既然是德古拉的儿子，就说明他的母亲是人类？  
　　“但是比如人类母亲想要生下吸血鬼的后代，靠普通的饮食可不行。”瑞贝见我似乎是第一次了解到这个领域，就像是一个老师一样开始卖弄起自己的知识：“人类母亲需要吸食鲜血，很多很多的鲜血，但是她们往往没有那么强大的力量去捕食其他人类，就只能委屈肚子里的胎儿，进食一些小动物的鲜血了。”  
　　“那，那些吸血鬼的后代会有什么缺陷吗？”我几乎是不假思索地询问着。  
　　瑞贝转着眼珠思考着：“这倒是有些难到我，毕竟一般人类母亲不可能承受住这么大的压力和世俗的眼光吧，所以降生下来的吸血鬼的后裔寥寥无几，很难对他们进行系统的研究了。”  
　　“不过，身为依赖鲜血强化自身力量的血族，尽管只有一半的血统，但他们从胎儿时期就开始缺乏鲜血的沃灌，一定会极度渴血吧？这也仅仅是我的猜测了，至于其他的弱点，像是薄皮肤、棺木土什么的，有可能是要看亲代吸血鬼的遗传了吧？”瑞贝摇了摇头，“扯远了，我给你举人类母亲孕育吸血鬼后裔的例子，是想证明，我觉得这次也是一个人类和恶魔协同作祟的案件，同样也是人类在饲喂恶魔。”  
　　她也学着我的动作，靠在墙边，抬起头有些挑逗地看了我一眼：“而在我看来，这个屋子里最大的嫌疑人，就是你的小女朋友安娜索菲·马蒂斯。”  
　　“她确实不对劲。”我直截了当地给出了结论，“我有时候觉得，安娜就像是两个人一样，两种灵魂交叉混乱，让她的整体情感和人格支离破碎，拼凑不出一个完整的女孩。”  
　　“那就按照驱除恶灵的仪式先走一套吧，反正也不会有什么害处。”瑞贝自信地笑道：“不知道今天我能不能有幸见到海辛家的驱魔道具呢？”  
　　“抱歉，但是我拒绝。”出于友好，我也低头对她一笑：“真是不好意思，我忘带了。”  
　　瑞贝的微笑一僵，显然是没想到我会这么说。但她作为一个成熟的大人，还是扯了扯嘴角，只是不再看着我：“好吧好吧，海辛大少爷什么都不想做，那就让我这个没什么家世的平民来吧。”  
　　我当然不可能亲自出手做这种驱除恶灵的仪式，毕竟我的雇主是安娜，她觉得瑞贝这个女人让她很难受，甚至让她想要更改委托的内容。  
　　或许她真的和这屋子里的古代恶魔有什么牵扯，造就了她各种奇怪的表现，但看起来那个恶魔并没有让她做过于丧失人性的事情——比如我都没有看到宠物狗或者宠物猫的尸体。  
　　至于弗拉德……他应该不会有那么凄惨的经历吧？他爸可是暗影之王德古拉，对德古拉来说杀人吸血不就和吃面包一样吗，有谁会记得自己吃过多少片面包？他随随便便抓点血奴来放血不就行了。  
　　那也不对，如果是那样的话，按照他德古拉之子的潜力，不可能会得到极度渴血的弱点。  
　　怎么又开始想那家伙了，我曲起指节敲了敲脑袋，用钢印快速的在便签纸上印下一个低级圣光铭文，跟着瑞贝下楼去找到了等在楼梯口的爱丽丝和安娜。  
　　“只是驱恶灵，不用害怕，听我念诵一段祷词就好了。”瑞贝笑着安慰道，拿出了她自己的仪式道具。  
　　她也是用一个十字架作为法器，我只是粗略的一瞥，就挪不开视线。那个十字架并不是挂在胸口的项链，所以不需要做的像我胸前的那个一样那么小的尺寸，也就有了更多的空间来精雕细琢。她的十字架大概有两个手掌那么大，纯白无垢，看不出是什么材质，也许介于象牙和陶瓷之间。上面精细地雕刻着一个受难的人像，但是似乎是一个女人。栩栩如生，似乎下一秒那个纯白的女人就会睁开眼睛，审视地看着这个被深渊侵蚀的人界。  
　　我可以断言的是，我身上任何一件装备，都不比她这件十字架更有神性。  
　　瑞贝真是一个深不可测的女人。  
　　爱丽丝先是有些抵触地看着瑞贝，后来可能是因为她也从小就在教会长大，认出来了瑞贝手里的十字架并没有邪恶的感觉，于是拍了拍安娜的肩膀，想让她放松下来。  
　　我也拍了拍安娜的后背，顺便把那个刻有符文的便签粘在她的背上。  
　　没有任何灼烧的反应，不像是被恶灵附身的症状。  
　　果然，在瑞贝念完一长串祷词，并用“Amen”结束后，安娜也只是皱着眉，非常不安地看着我们，并没有什么变化。  
　　陷入僵局？我有些幸灾乐祸地看向瑞贝，她咬着嘴唇，说不出话。  
　　忽然，我吸了吸鼻子，感觉空气里除了那群啮齿动物的死尸外，多了一些焦糊的味道：“什么东西烧糊了吗？”  
　　我想起来了那张便签，连忙去查看情况，可是那个便签仍然完好无损，安娜也没有丝毫受到神圣印记伤害的迹象。  
　　“我好像也闻到了！”爱丽丝揉了揉鼻子，皱眉道：“我记得我关了烤箱的啊！”  
　　“海辛先生……”安娜的目光似乎捕捉到了什么，声线微微颤抖，惊恐地睁大了眼睛捂住嘴巴，抬起另一只手，指向了我的身后。


	31. 红（6）

　　我不知道身后发生了什么，我没想到居然会有这么近的危机而我没有丝毫发觉，只能采取了能够最快反击的方式——交叉双手去拔插在腰侧的双枪——可是右手竟然抓了个空，该死的，黑枪还在被弗拉德无良征用中，我只能迅速调整好重心差异，托住左手的手腕，白枪平指。  
　　而我的背后，一团没有火源的火焰无声地凭空燃烧着，只能隐约看见火焰重心有一小片纸条一样的东西。  
　　火焰逐渐向纸张边缘扩散，虽然是燃烧，但是竟然是反向燃烧，那些纸片的灰烬逐渐由焦黑变为雪白，随着火焰灼烧圈的生长，竟然复原出了一张完整的纸片。  
　　“嘭”的一声，火焰消失，那张纸片飘飘悠悠地落到地面。  
　　我伸手去接住了那张纸片，可是正面反面什么都没有。  
　　该不会……这上面也是用那种我和瑞贝都看不见的红色颜料涂写着什么吧！我只能装作脸色很差的样子，递给爱丽丝，让她们自己看：“竟然是这样。”  
　　爱丽丝连忙接了过去，丝毫没有注意到我把那张纸条的边缘撕下来了一小条。这次的纸条上内容似乎和往常有些不一样，她们像是在静静的阅读着什么信息一样。瑞贝看着我挑了挑眉，自己起身绕到两个女孩身后，假装自己也看得见一样。  
　　这个纸条似乎是被什么人写了信息，然后通过焚烧的方式传递到了这里。我曾了解过，在历史悠久的C国，一直以来都有把东西用火烧掉，来寄送信息或者物件给死去的亲友的习俗——刚刚的景象和C国的传说竟然有种奇妙的契合感。这么说，那些羊角恶魔、倒十字架和烈焰什么的图案，可能并不是我之前猜测的邪教组织对于安娜的威胁，而是想要传达某个消息让她知晓。  
　　而这次的送信人似乎有点心急，几乎是拿着手边的纸就烧来了信息——我发现这张纸很像是某种餐饮店作为赠品赠送的便签本，因为在我撕下来的那一个角上，留下了那家店的电话号码。  
　　我装作用手机查找什么东西的样子，想要把号码输入通讯簿以便后续的查询。  
　　可是当我刚在拨号界面输完号码，下方竟然自动跳出了已经存储的联系人名称——海森达奶酪店美味□□。  
　　是那个女巫！  
　　梅尔·海森达，她果然没有看上去的那样简单。不对，其实她看上去就不简单。仔细想想，这种传递消息的方式也很符合她女巫的身份。巫师们总是会弄出一些奇奇怪怪的东西，也许在游戏里是会被人们称为法师的存在吧。*  
　　还有那种奇怪的颜料，到底是哪一类人才能看见？  
　　事到如今，我也没必要继续硬撑着面子了。我把枪收好，回头问道：“上面写了什么？”  
　　“崔斯？”安娜有些奇怪的看了我一眼，表示疑惑。  
　　“你这家伙不是自己看完了才给我们的吗！”爱丽丝撇着嘴埋怨着我。  
　　我耸了耸肩：“那是之前由于某些原因，我不能说其实我看到的就是一张什么都没写的皱巴巴的白纸。但是现在顾虑没有了——对，我看不见你们所说的红色字迹，从一开始就是这样。”  
　　我看见瑞贝的嘴角微微一抽，就想着干脆把她也拉下水：“不光是我，瑞贝也看不见。”  
　　爱丽丝深红色的眉毛皱起，看着我不知道想了些什么，很快的移开了视线。  
　　“竟然是这样吗，海辛先生……”安娜的声音轻轻柔柔的，她抿着嘴唇，似乎是在权衡。  
　　雨还在下，夹杂着沉闷的雷声。  
　　“其实我有个问题想问你很久了，”我决定自己来打破这个僵局，“你对我的称呼，到底是什么？”  
　　“为什么有的时候叫我崔斯，有的时候又变成了海辛先生？”  
　　安娜猛地抬头，适时擦亮黑暗的闪电里只见她明眸荧荧摇晃着异样的光芒。  
　　胸前的十字架微热，可能是那只古代恶魔采取了什么行动！我一把扯开爱丽丝让她远离开最有嫌疑的安娜，拔出匕首轻轻擦了擦以示威胁：“你刚刚是准备对我做什么？”  
　　爱丽丝被我过猛的动作拨开撞到了地上，懊恼地一边揉着头一边爬起身，低声抱怨着我。  
　　“崔斯，我可以更改委托的内容吗？”安娜的语气突然平静下来，完全不像她上一秒仍然在扮演的那个有些柔弱的高中女生，对我的称呼也变成了简单的直呼我名。  
　　“兄弟，你这也太明目张胆了吧，当着瑞贝姐姐的面这样说真的没有一点点顾忌吗？”我甚至没跟得上她的速度，只能十分无奈地吐槽：“你不如先把纸条上的内容告诉我，那个送信的人到底想传达什么消息，我再来判断是否要看心情除掉你这个麻烦的恶魔。”  
　　又不是附身恶灵，对人类本体进行神圣属性攻击又没有效果，这古代恶魔真是有点麻烦。  
　　“它没有伤害过人类，为什么一定要除掉它呢？”安娜的眼中竟然迷蒙出了雾气。  
　　“麻烦死了，那个纸条上说，如果真的坚持不下去就放弃吧，但是一定要让崔斯特·海辛动手。”爱丽丝看安娜的情绪又开始不稳定了，只能帮着她说出了女巫要传达的消息。  
　　一定要让我动手？可是我家似乎并没有在驱除这种和人类共生的恶魔上有什么好的口碑啊……事实上，由于海辛家的战斗方式总是过于直接，被业界打上暴力美学的标签，也从另一种方面说明了其实我家的整体狩猎方式都偏莽夫，其他家族对此颇有微词。那显然不会是因为觉得我会好好善待这个恶魔才想让我出手的吧？  
　　难道是女巫在忌惮瑞贝？  
　　我瞥了一眼瑞贝，发现她也正好在皱着眉打量着我。  
　　她果然有很大的问题。  
　　我蹲下身子，摸了摸安娜的头：“我不知道现在正于我对话的你，是安娜，还是那个古代恶魔，我希望你知道的是，下次麻烦别人做什么事之前，先把理由说出来听听——没有谁会因为脑子一热就帮你做什么的。”  
　　“理由就是她可以不给你打五星好评。”爱丽丝凑到我耳边悄悄地说。  
　　“反正抢到委托的是弗拉的号不是我的号。”我也悄悄地对她说。  
　　“……他还很虚弱，不能出现的。”安娜沉默了片刻，还是开口道，“我一直把他当成我的弟弟。”  
　　“你不是说你弟弟才患眼疾去世不久？”爱丽丝有些惊讶。  
　　安娜摇了摇头：“其实我早就发现了，我那个调皮烦人爱惹事的弟弟早就被他鸠占鹊巢了，在我们都很小的时候。”  
　　“我的父母一直都很偏心于我弟弟，不，不仅仅是他们，甚至于我的祖父母也是这样。所以，我真正的弟弟一直都借此来向我炫耀家长对于他的宠爱。炫耀他的棒球帽，明明我也一直想要的；炫耀他满满一大盒的彩色铅笔，而真正热爱画画的是我不是他；他带动和他的一群小伙伴们集体孤立我，只是因为我有一次向父母告他的状……他总是可以明目张胆的抢夺我喜欢的东西，但是父母总是说我是姐姐，应该多让一让弟弟；我一直都很喜欢画画，但是从来都不喜欢被别人看到我的画画过程。有一次我正在修正草稿的人体还没有给人物加上衣服，就被他那去给他的同学一起看，被我发现了反而更加嚣张的笑了起来，说我不务正业，去给爸爸妈妈看一定会说我是坏孩子。我已经不记得我当时是怎样的心情，我竟然可以和他们一起笑着，接过那些草稿，撕的粉粉碎，就当成一场孩子的玩笑。”  
　　“但是玩笑开多了就成了恶意，一点一滴的恶意积攒，让我觉得他是否是真的讨厌我。我不明白为什么他会那么讨厌我。不过那些都是我们很小的时候的事情了，而正是因为都是孩子，爱与憎才会毫不保留地展现出来。”  
　　“但是有一次他和别的同学去山里探访一座据说闹鬼的林间小屋，我本来在正在家里写作业，却被爸妈揪去看着我弟弟，不要让他出什么意外。我已经习惯了，所以没有多说什么，跟着他们一起去了山里。”  
　　“但是当时我也只是一个小女孩，就算真的出了什么意外，我也没有办法阻止。等我赶到的时候，其他的小伙伴看见了出血了已经吓得离开了，我的弟弟不知道是因为什么，被落下的石头正巧砸中了双眼。”  
　　“正当我愣在原地的时候，他原本血肉模糊的眼眶中却突然睁开了眼睛——那双眼睛是我从未见过的好看颜色，虹膜上细腻的花纹繁复仿佛是精心雕刻上的图案。那双眼睛用力地转了转，终于适应了我弟弟的眼眶。”  
　　“从那时候起我就知道，我那个烦人精弟弟已经死了。但是我喜欢这一只有着漂亮眼睛的恶魔。”安娜缓缓地叙述着，栗色的眼睛里也不时闪过异样的色彩。  
　　“我不知道是因为我恶毒的美梦成了真，还是别的什么原因，我的确不止一次的诅咒过让我的弟弟意外去世吧，但我从来没有想过，我的弟弟会变得善良知礼，即使他是一只恶魔。”  
　　“父母和祖父母一如既往的偏爱于他，但是他更愿意照顾我的感受，和我一同分享他收到的礼物时的喜悦，介绍他的兄弟朋友、他的女朋友给我，我可以与他诉说一些不知道能与谁诉说的秘密，他会用他超越人类寿命了解到的知识来给我解释各种奇妙的现象和深渊之门另一侧的景象。”  
　　“我乐此不疲，沉醉其中，现在想想，我们一起长大的时光，应该也有十年了吧。”  
　　“可是不知道为什么，那个被我当成我弟弟十年之久的恶魔，他的眼球竟然在一天之内迅速的枯萎衰竭，一并干瘪下去的还有他的整个人，就像是被什么东西吸走了血肉一样。我的父母本来只是觉得深渊的存在离我们仍然非常遥远，但是看到他的绝对超自然死法之后，原本偏安一隅的信念就崩溃了。他们不知道从哪里找来了女巫，想要驱赶恶魔，而只有我知道，我的弟弟早就变成了一个温柔良善的恶魔。”  
　　“我问女巫能不能让他不要死，女巫说那是我无法承受的重担，拒绝了我。”  
　　安娜眼睛中的异彩开始绽放，眼瞳里旋转的花纹华丽而又让人目眩：“但是我不能就这么算了，他让我原本灰白色的故事有了纷繁的色彩，我不能让他就这么死去。”  
　　“崔斯，我不知道是谁烧来的字条，一定要让你来动手驱魔。但是我想让他活下去，这就是我想要更改的委托内容。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：其实关于法师的设定在我另一本小说里！早就想要把两个文的世界观互通了！


	32. 红（7）

　　“崔斯，我不知道是谁烧来的字条，一定要让你来动手驱魔。但是我想让他活下去，这就是我想要更改的委托内容。”  
　　安娜用她那绮丽异常的双眼注视着我，等待着我的答复。  
　　“不要冲动，她很可能是被恶魔控制住了才会这样要求你的。”瑞贝见我有些犹豫，连忙出声提醒：“如果你无法下手，我不介意代劳。”  
　　我看见她的手已经扣上了她腰间的皮套，下一秒银光闪烁，伴随着清脆的锁链撞击声，她从皮套中拉扯出了一条细长的锁链，甩出一个漂亮的弧度，裹挟着风声就要袭向安娜。*  
　　“不要冲动，猎人女士。”既然她已经拔出了自己的主武器，我也不应该过于懈怠。反手将长刀从刀鞘中抽出，在空中迎面接上她飞扑而来的锁链。锁链迅速地在刀刃上缠绕起来，我便顺势挥刀下插，把那一团锁链钉死在地板上。  
　　瑞贝有些生气的挑眉，试图往回抽出自己的锁链状长鞭，但是由于缠的太紧，只能轻微的摇晃着我的长刀：“你在干什么？”  
　　“虽然说一两条人命对我来说无所谓啦，只不过后续处理有些头疼。但是你这可是要取我雇主的性命，杀了她我找谁拿酬金呢？”我把长刀从地板上拔出，瑞贝迅速地收回链鞭，对我保持着警惕的姿势。我只好再把刀收回鞘中，平摊双手表示无害：“你既然知道我是海辛家的本家人，那就应该相信我对于恶魔气息的感知力——虽然被其他家族嘲讽为海辛家的狗鼻子——但有时候不得不说，狗鼻子真的很灵，我并没有在安娜身上感知到十分强烈的恶魔味道。”  
　　我又拍了拍安娜的后背，把我先前的便利贴撕下，展示给瑞贝看：“这是对恶魔有神圣属性伤害的符文，刚刚我一直贴在她的背后，但是同样，没有任何作用。”  
　　看着瑞贝的眉毛越皱越深，我下结论道：“这个古代恶魔，或者说眼魔的案件，不能就单纯的通过击杀宿主来达到目的。”  
　　虽然这种古代恶魔的学名应该是观察者，但是由于它的本体是一个带着无数分支小眼睛和血盆大口的眼球，所以我和崔西都喜欢叫它们眼魔。*  
　　真不知道安娜见到眼魔的本体后还会不会这么淡然地说出，要让它活下去的话。  
　　瑞贝思量权衡了片刻，收起架势，咬了咬嘴唇：“古代恶魔的寄生方式，按照我所知的部分，就是让恶魔的本体部分变形成能够被人体组织包裹住的样子，就像是依附生长在你体内的器官一样，但是它们能够直接控制人类的精神。可能就是由于这种奇妙的皮囊，能够隔绝你所谓的神圣属性伤害，也不怎么能被感知类猎魔道具发现。但如果你是想要单独剥离出古代恶魔再驱除，可不止一般的麻烦。”  
　　“这就是我不怎么涉猎的领域了。”我有些不好意思地挠挠头，“以往遇到这种委托都是我妹妹查好各种资料，我按照她说的做就行了。”  
　　“为什么一定要驱除恶魔？！”安娜听见我们仍然在讨论驱除恶魔的话题，拼命地摇头，时而炫目时而正常的眼眸中溢满泪水。  
　　我无奈地对爱丽丝说：“你劝劝她吧，这种安慰女孩子什么的桥段我更不擅长了。”女巫梅尔说的对，这是她无法承受的重担。长期偷偷捕食老鼠什么的小动物，我觉得这个女孩已经有了一点心理上的问题了，没准今后真的会成为杀人犯。  
　　所以这个眼魔，务必除掉。毕竟人类和恶魔在一起，久而久之，终究有一方会变得扭曲吧。  
　　不知缘由，我脑海中突然浮现出，我和一个面色苍白的黑发青年坐在月下的小河边烤土豆吃的画面，收获时节沉淀的麦穗在晚风里吹拂着金色的香气，放在膝上的长刀刀刃上流淌过银蓝色的月光。而对面坐着的那个青年的面容竟然有些熟悉。  
　　“要不……”我背过爱丽丝和安娜，对着瑞贝做了个挖眼睛的动作，“眼魔应该只能寄生在眼球里吧？”  
　　瑞贝先是一怔，紧接着快步走近了我，压低音量，不可置信地问道：“你要剜眼？”  
　　我琢磨着似乎也没有什么歧义吧，就点了点头：“单独把恶魔寄生的部位挑出来，眼魔应该弱酸弱腐蚀吧？你有带什么强腐蚀性的药剂吗？”  
　　瑞贝的表情有些复杂，她扯出一个奇怪的微笑，轻轻地摇头：“你们海辛家简直是一群怪物……你听听你说的是人话吗？”  
　　“总比你直接杀了她要好——人活着，还有什么比这更重要的吗？”这是我每次受伤找弗兰叔叔治疗时，他喜欢说的话，我也认同至今。  
　　“反正，既然那个烧来纸条的人说要让我动手，那么就是她相信我的判断和手法了——”  
　　瑞贝直接打断了我的话：“我为什么要听一个用这种奇怪法术的、甚至都不敢露面的胆小鬼说的话？”  
　　她的银鞭晃动之间，锁链碰撞，发出细碎的响声，显然就是想要立刻动手，但不知道仍然在忌惮什么。  
　　我翻了翻眼睛，想出了一个妥协的办法：“你觉得你杀了马蒂斯警官的女儿，他能付给你酬金吗？。”  
　　“难说。”瑞贝微微偏了下脑袋，“你也听到了，这对父母并不是很在意他们的女儿。”  
　　“我有个疑问，为什么你那么想要尽快除掉这个并不是很强的恶魔？”我本来想抱起双臂，但是感觉面对瑞贝，这样有点过于懈怠了，只好活动着指节。  
　　瑞贝此行就是为了这只眼魔，她的出现绝非偶然。而女巫想要让我动手除魔，是否意味着她能探知到这里还有另外一个猎人？那我是不是就可以理解成，梅尔并不想让眼魔死在瑞贝手里。她这样匆忙的想要击杀眼魔甚至无视人类宿主，一定有什么原因，不仅仅是除魔这么简单。  
　　我递给爱丽丝一个刻好对恶魔的昏睡符文钢印，让她想办法安静地刻到安娜的身上。而爱丽丝似乎明白了这个东西可能会对安娜造成的伤害，于是她背着双手坚决地摇了摇头。  
　　我无奈地叹了口气，只能亲自动手了，当着安娜惊讶的眼神在她后颈劈下手刀。  
　　“好了，现在可以放开了谈了。”我接住昏迷的安娜。这种附生型的恶魔只能被人类的体质限制，所以除了精神和魔力的强大之外，尤其虚弱。  
　　我剥开尚且因为惊恐而没有闭上的安娜的眼皮。由于意识的暂离，那原本属于眼魔的瑰丽颜色已经褪去，仍旧是安娜褐色的眼眸。  
　　“帮我去厨房拿点盐，多拿一些。”我回头对爱丽丝吩咐着，赶着她下了楼。她应该不会想要看到接下来的画面。接着我问道：“你带了急救的药品吗？特别是止血的绷带、抗生素什么的？”  
　　瑞贝认真的观察着我的表情，似乎在确认着什么。她没有多说别的，从随身的背包中取出了便捷的医疗包递给了我：“真不敢相信，崔斯特·海辛还真是个有理智的疯子。”  
　　我把安娜的头枕在膝盖上放正，以便于下一步的动作，没有理会她或是嘲讽或是恭维的定义：“帮我准备好止血，我动作很快的。”  
　　在某些情形下我确实会变得异常冷静和理智，只不过是因为我想要尽最大可能的减少麻烦罢了。而眼下最不麻烦的除魔方式，就是单独驱除眼魔。  
　　我抽出银质短匕，找好了角度，准备动手。可是突然，一股极其强劲的力量冲破了安娜身体晕眩的桎梏，空气中那古老隽永的气息骤然暴涨，肉眼可见的彩色液体从安娜的眼眶中汩汩流出，像是没有调匀的颜料一样，色彩斑斓，相互牵扯融合。我立刻放下她的头，撤回身体。那些彩色的液体像是胶体又像是果冻，有思想一般，绕过安娜的身体，在地面上流淌出一个古奥神秘的形状，又如同喷泉一样向上喷发，逐渐凝聚成一个由无数颜色构成的巨大球体。  
　　“看吧，他自己就现身了。”我有些骄傲地偏头去看瑞贝，一边进入了备战状态。虽然我本意并没有想到能把这个怪物引出来，但是这样反而简单了许多。  
　　瑞贝轻轻嗤笑：“别扯了，这恶魔都比你有人性多了。”  
　　我耸了耸肩，挥出的长刀切割过浓郁的深渊气息，划出一道长长的火线，我就直接就着挥刀的势子一跃而起，向着正在成型的眼魔跳劈而去：“你这是刚从油漆厂里闯完祸就来参加派对了吗，过时的恶魔？”  
　　那五彩的球体表面皱了皱眉，突然裂开了一道缝，几乎占满整个球体的眼珠直直盯着我的来势，我甚至能从它异样美丽的眼眸中看见我降落的身影。忽然，它的眼珠猛地向着另一个方向偏斜，胶状的身体也随之而动，在我的刀刃劈下的位置像是流水一样散去，只有少量被刀身铭文灼烧到的位置瞬间化为焦炭。  
　　我顺着它猛然移动的方向看去，竟然正好是刚拿着盐的调味盒上楼的爱丽丝！  
　　“瑞贝！”我马上出声提醒她，一边刚一落地便垫步转换了方向，提刀向着楼梯口冲去。  
　　“唉，我还以为能欣赏到海辛家大少爷独自狩猎的英姿呢。”瑞贝笑道，银鞭的锁链发出细碎的响声，铃铃作响不绝于耳，我只见一道亮银色的光线擦过我的耳侧，呼啸着疾风奔赴向准备袭击爱丽丝的眼魔。  
　　“爱丽丝！撒盐！”我大声喊道，本来盐就有驱魔的能力，再说眼魔这种胶状的身体，直接撒盐也可以对它的行动造成一定的滞涩作用。  
　　脑袋里突然一麻，一种想要干呕的感觉刺激着神经，可能是眼魔吃痛，发出了什么我听不见的声音，但是干扰到了我的身体。  
　　我看见瑞贝也皱着眉，一手捂着嘴，很难受的样子。不能开枪，白枪主要用于穿透的子弹不足以直接让它毙命，更多的噪音会让我们的情况更糟。我只能改为双手执刀，刀尖在地面划出一笔长长的烈焰，直接烧进了眼魔不知道是分泌物还是身体本体的胶状液体中。我用力提刀反撩，更加剧烈的呕吐和眩晕感一阵阵袭来，就像是坐在一个疯狂颠簸的飞机里一样。  
　　但是是时候结束了！我反撩的刀刃带着身体回到了最适合发力的状态，让我得以再次扬起长刀，重重地劈了下去。  
　　有种切到了水煮蛋的感觉，但是刀刃一往无前地将眼魔劈成两半。原本凝结在一起的彩色液体凝滞片刻，忽然颤抖着四散飞溅炸裂开来。  
　　我看见彩色的液体粘在旋转楼梯上，吊灯悬挂下的晶莹水景上，闪闪发亮。  
　　回刀入鞘，我抹掉脸上的眼魔尸体，总结道：“前面一直都忘了念祷词，但是结语不能忘——Amen. ”凭空做了个关上圣经的动作，我再也无法忍受胃里的翻腾，丢人的吐了出来。  
　　*****  
　　“你怎么去同学家玩都不跟我说一声？这么大的雨有多危险？你知道我到处问人问老师，找你找了多久吗？电话也不接！”我们都没想到约瑟芬居然冒着找来了，他撑着伞站在暴雨里，皱着眉生气地对爱丽丝训斥道，“赶紧跟我回教会睡觉，明天还要上课。”  
　　他揽住爱丽丝的肩膀，将伞偏斜到她头顶，带着她匆匆走入雨里。临走前，我看见约瑟芬回头盯着我看了一眼，让我感觉身上毛毛的，不知道那老狐狸想干嘛。  
　　瑞贝插着腰，看着被我们弄得一团糟的二楼楼道口，朝我意义不明地一笑。  
　　我挠了挠头：“这残局——”我话还没说完，突然手机的铃声响了起来。我一看，竟然是弗拉德打来的：“怎么了？”  
　　“……约瑟芬抢走了伞。”他慢吞吞的说，“雨太大，回不去……接我回家……”  
　　“你知道我离你那里有多远吗！我正在富人区诶！你又不是不知道我不会开车。”   
　　“算了算了，这里的残局我来想办法，我弄好了到时候再联系你。”瑞贝竟然叹了口气，露出了和爱丽丝一度非常相似的笑容：“快去接你的小男朋友吧，这种事情还需要犹豫吗？犹豫，就会败北。”  
　　不过确实，这么大的雨，对于害怕流水的吸血鬼确实比较麻烦吧，如果等到天亮太阳出来了，虽然弗拉德不会受到太大的伤害，但总之肯定不会好受。  
　　我挠了挠头，没想到瑞贝这家伙在不针对恶魔的事情时，也还算是个挺好的人吧，果然是比我成熟一些的大姐姐。我不知道说什么，只能匆匆地对她道了谢，就提着伞冲进了大雨中。  
　　而在我赶往教会的半路上，大雨已经渐渐停了，浓云散去，漏下熹微的晨光。  
　　该死的，我突然想起来，那个老狐狸应该带着爱丽丝比我先走的，就算雨没停也应该能让弗拉德再弄到伞回家了。再说了，这么大个教堂，还能连把闲置的雨伞都没有吗？  
　　“……刚打翻油漆厂，就来教堂了吗？”弗拉德皱着眉，打量着我又被打湿又被染色的一身。  
　　“（脏话）给你！”我生气地把雨伞塞到他手里，把湿透的头发捋到脑后，“雨不是早停了吗，你怎么不往回走？我背着个大包跑来跑去的，累的我半死。”  
　　他眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地回答道：“在这等你……我怕会错过你。”  
　　虽然他金色的双眸里没有眼魔那样撩人心神的绮丽色彩和精致花纹，但我竟然觉得……好看得刚刚好。  
　　其实我好像也没那么生气吧。  
　　我叹了口气，正了正背包：“算了，回家吧。”  
　　他身上淡淡的玫瑰花香散入鼻腔，带着雨后湿湿的空气和晨曦的微凉，格外清新。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1致敬恶魔城的血猎贝尔蒙特家族！拿着鞭子打了几百年的吸血鬼什么的  
> *2眼魔名字来自dnd 3r的怪物Beholder的中文版  
> 雨夜篇到此结束了！这篇比较长的原因是为了挖坑和解释设定里的坑，所以战斗就比较少了。结尾强行塞糖是因为今天实在被复联4的玻璃渣虐到……


	33. 快递

　　真的好累啊，昨晚我简直是刚脱下衣服，脑袋一沾枕头就陷入了睡眠，一直睡到了今天中午，被饥饿感催促着醒来。  
　　我躺着摸到了手机，发现竟然有好几通未接来电，都是来自于瑞贝的。打开语音留言，她说马蒂斯警官那边已经说明了情况，她那边的委托已经显示完成和好评；安娜索菲也已经送往医院了，至于我的委托是否完成还要等安娜醒过来之后才能知道。她还说，她去追踪另一个她感兴趣的恶魔了，以后如果遇到比较困难的任务，希望能找我协助一起完成。  
　　还真是个神秘的女人，本来我还有一些事情想要问她的，也只能作罢了。  
　　人是铁，床是吸铁石，但是就算再留恋床榻，今天也还是有要起床做的事情啊！我抻了个懒腰，做好了出门准备——毕竟和弗拉德屯了一冰柜的血袋不同，我还是需要出门觅食的。  
　　彻夜的大雨过后，原本就带着些凉意的海风吹拂着更加寒冷潮湿的空气，即使已经是午后，也仍旧让人感觉不到温暖，我不由得裹紧了风衣。  
　　我本来是想直接到海森达奶酪店解决吃饭问题的，还能一并问问梅尔那个奇怪的纸条的事。  
　　没想到当我推开熟悉的玻璃门，走到那个被装修成奶黄色的温暖空间中之后，并没有在各种奶制品的柜台后看到梅尔的身影。取而代之的是一个不认识的白人女孩。  
　　“你说梅尔？”白人女孩不是很熟练地帮我结账包装完毕，像梅尔一样的把纸袋推给我：“她说今天有事，所以让我来看着店。”  
　　“你和她很熟吗？我的意思是，我能知道她去了哪里吗？”  
　　白人女孩有些抱歉地摇摇头对我一耸肩：“我和梅尔只是社区大学的同学，不能算很熟，所以我也不知道她的行踪——不过我倒是可以提供给你她的个人电话号码，如果你找她有急事的话。”  
　　“那真是再好不过了，十分感谢。”  
　　然而并没有什么用，我拨打过去，等待一段时间后就跳转了留言信箱。梅尔并没有接电话。我叹了口气，果然是之前的调查都太过顺利了，我都忘了还会遇到这种情况。我只好留言让她听到消息后尽快给我回电。  
　　左右无事，看来这阵子真是有些忙碌啊，突然闲下来竟然还有些不习惯。  
　　现在弗拉德应该在睡觉吧，回家也没什么意思。也许我应该去看看维克托的情况？在新月吸血鬼和昨天的眼魔案件中，女巫势力的表现都十分亮眼，甚至可以说是起到了转变局势走向的作用，不知道干涉两者的女巫是否真的没有什么关系？  
　　“你这里有人正在搬家？”我上楼的路上看见楼道里堆满了大大小小的纸箱子，于是就问了给我开门的莱拉斯。  
　　她今天没有化妆，显得脸色格外的差，黑眼圈也有些重。她伸出头看了看楼下：“好像是楼下搬来了一个新人吧，我也暂时还没见到新邻居。”  
　　“……你怎么样？”看着和活力四射的往日相比尤其憔悴的莱拉斯，我还是关心地问了一句。  
　　她把长发挽了挽，有些牵强地调笑道：“怎么啦，现在开始关心我了？想趁着维克托昏迷不醒趁虚而入吗？”  
　　“你在说什么啊。”我挠了挠头，她总是喜欢开这种很直接的玩笑，弄得我不知道怎么接。  
　　不过这一次莱拉的笑染上了温度：“崔斯你还是那么容易脸红哦？好了好了，我知道你心里有别人了，什么时候带我去见见姐妹啊，也好让我这个前女友帮你把把关？”  
　　“别拿我寻开心了……”我觉得脸颊越来越热，“我还没有……嗯……”  
　　不行！我突然觉得自己的思路要开始向着不可抑制的方向疾驰而去了，赶紧想一想好吃的好喝的好玩的！要不然又会遏制不住的想到——  
　　“崔斯，你果然来了。”  
　　梅尔的声音突然响起，正好让我差一点就想到弗拉德的心思刹住了车。她扶着莱拉斯家里卧室的门框，神色里也掺杂着疲惫。  
　　刚准备脱口而出的各种询问又因为看见她的状态而难以启齿。应该是看到我犹豫不决的样子，梅尔微笑道：“不用担心我，我没事。你一定有很多想问的吧？”  
　　莱拉斯应该是知道我们之后的聊天内容可能不太适合她了解，于是很主动地退回卧室，关上了门。  
　　莱拉斯家里没有太多的空间摆放座椅，我只能半倚着餐桌，抱起双臂问道：“昨天是你烧的纸条给我们传递的消息吗？你的巫术能够……嗯，能够像开监视器一样看到自己想看的画面？”  
　　梅尔听到我的描述，摇着头皱眉道：“我能感知到的东西很细微，我只能根据一点点灵感的直觉来判断出，我当时应该用这样一个消息通知给安娜索菲，具体的情形其实我并不清楚。”  
　　“……好吧，反正巫术一直都是这么玄之又玄的东西。”就我所知的巫术就是这样，从来不会给出一个特别直接的答案，总是要让人猜来猜去，神秘莫测。不过也不排除梅尔有着自己的难言之隐，不方便告诉我——但对于这一部分，我肯定是问不出什么东西来的。“你是怎么认识安娜的？”这个问题总不会特别敏感了吧。  
　　“其实……”梅尔沉吟片刻，咬着自己厚厚的嘴唇：“其实那个恶魔观察者，是我救下过的。”  
　　“我虽然不是猎人，但是由于家传的巫术，多多少少也会对恶魔有一些研究。我当年遇到那个观察者的时候，它应该是刚刚穿过地狱之门来到人界，特别虚弱，于是借着安娜的亲生弟弟重伤之刻，完全寄生侵占了他的身体。之后的事情，我不知道安娜有没有和你说过？”  
　　居然是这样……我点点头：“所以其实你一直都在帮助那个古代恶魔？”  
　　梅尔垂下眼帘，没有看我：“我不知道你们猎人是不是都对于恶魔恨入骨髓，但是对我来说，它并没有伤害过任何人，只是单纯的如它之名，观察着整个人间，学习人类，并且试图融入人类社会。”  
　　“没关系的，我不是那么正义感爆棚的猎人。”我摆摆手，示意她继续说下去。  
　　“但是不久之前，观察者似乎遭到了袭击，那种袭击方式很奇怪，几乎要把他身上所有的深渊力量吸走。”梅尔用手掌撑着下巴回忆道：“不过也许是古代恶魔和常见的近代恶魔有些差异吧，它逃过一劫，但是宿主的身体已经残缺不堪。后面的事情你应该知道了，就是安娜选择用自己的身体来作为观察者的容器。”  
　　“吸走深渊力量吗……”不同的猎人总会有不同的驱魔形式，但是这么简单粗暴的直接吸走恶魔的力量，未免有点过于邪道？  
　　不过，我似乎从哪里听说过一种类似的方式，是一个历史悠久的猎人家族的惯用除魔方式。可惜的是，那个家族在十几年前由于勾结深渊势力，已经被其他各家族联手讨伐满门皆斩了。难道说是漏网之鱼的复仇？  
　　“可是自从安娜承受了观察者之后，我总是会感知到一些非常血腥的画面，似乎和某种邪恶的祭祀有关，还能模糊的看到业火和头戴撒旦面具的人。”梅尔渐渐皱起了眉，她看向我：“所以我才会写下那些字条传送给观察者，想让它注意保护好自己和安娜。可是——”  
　　“可最后还是被我给咔嚓了——行吧，我了解了。”我干笑了两声。  
　　梅尔摇了摇头：“如果现场确实有另一名猎人在的话，不除魔确实说不过去了，这不怪你。”  
　　其实我也没有觉得很自责啊？其他的，好像也没什么需要询问女巫的了，我站起身来：“那么维克托就还需要拜托你了？他涉及到这一片的吸血鬼势力网络。”  
　　“你还没有从维克托的手机里查到什么吗？”莱拉斯突然把卧室门开了一条缝，幽幽地问道。  
　　“噢，已经着手在查了，不过昨天我和我……嗯，队友是分头行动的，他还没起床。一会回家他就该醒了，我会和他讨论一下维克托的事情的。”  
　　“你要走了吗，崔斯？”我看见梅尔也把外套从衣架上取下，她把黑种人特质的蜷发从领子里顺出，跨上了背包，问我道：“我正好要回店里一趟，顺路一起吧。”  
　　一路送梅尔到了奶酪店的店门口，我有些犹豫地撑住了店门：“其实我还有最后一个问题。”  
　　梅尔翘起嘴角，歪着头问：“我猜猜，你是不是想问为什么你看不见我的笔迹？”  
　　“虽然听过你的描述后我大致能猜到了，但是还是想要一个确切的答案。”  
　　“那你多半是猜对了——那是只有恶魔才能看见的特殊颜料。安娜是由于包裹着观察者，所以也能够看得见。”梅尔敲了敲我的手背：“那么崔斯，我能回去了吗？”  
　　我才突然意识到我现在的姿势似乎不太礼貌，连忙把手收回，揣进风衣口袋：“嗯好的，那明天见？明天还要劳烦你为我提供好吃的乳酪蛋糕了。”  
　　真是有趣，但我为什么会毫无察觉？  
　　回家的路上看见一个新开的甜品店，我想着，应该趁着麻烦的委托结束，好好犒劳一下自己了！于是我兴奋的冲到吧台点了我最喜欢的巧克力圣代：“麻烦做巧克力脆皮的！”天气冷和我吃冰激凌有什么关系，离家出走就是要享受生活！再配一点梅尔送的饼干正好解决今天的下午茶。  
　　“先生，我们现在有第二份半价哦，你看需要再来一份圣代吗？可以换不同口味的。”店员十分热心的指给我看店内促销的海报。  
　　第二份半价吗……要不给弗拉带一份？那家伙应该醒了吧。  
　　“那就，再来个树莓果酱的吧，谢谢。”特意选了一个颜色很接近鲜血的，不知道他会是什么反应呢？  
　　我举着两杯圣代，刚一转过开败了的花街转角，就看到弗拉德背对着我蹲在家门口，似乎在端详着一个纸箱子。  
　　“看什么呢？”我把那个刻意多淋了很多果酱的鲜红色圣代塞到他手里，也蹲下身子，去看那个纸箱子上写了什么。似乎是一个快递箱。  
　　收发件人的框框里是熟悉的字迹：“收件人：大傻帽；发件人：崔西。”


	34. 钢琴

　　“来了来了！应该是崔西给我寄的补给到了！”虽然不知道这些子弹是怎么过的海关，但崔西能解决的事情我为什么还要担心呢？我高兴地搬起箱子，没想到居然格外的重。  
　　弗拉德两手接着冰激凌，只能用手肘帮我推开铁门，皱眉道：“什么味道……？”  
　　我抽了抽鼻子，好像是有种臭臭的味道混杂进弗拉德身上神秘的玫瑰花香，仔细用深渊感知的话，还能感觉到他纯粹孤独的气息里，沾染上了另一股充满戾气的气息。  
　　等等，居然能够和弗拉德的恶魔气息平分秋色的另一个气息？  
　　我感觉到冷汗正顺着背脊流下。抱着的箱子里似乎有什么东西在不安分地一拱一拱，好像要破箱而出一样。  
　　一进家门我就连忙把箱子放到了地上，摘下藏有刀片的戒指递给弗拉德：“给你。”  
　　弗拉德刚刚才将两杯圣代放到餐桌上，有些疑惑地歪着头看了看戒指，又看了看我，眼神里还掺杂着什么奇怪的情绪。  
　　“你快帮我开箱！我不知道崔西到底给我寄了什么，但是我能感觉到不比你弱的恶魔气息！”我划出藏在戒指内侧的刀片。这种时候，既然弗拉德暂时和我是一起的，而且他比我厉害那么多，当然应该是他首当其冲了——该从心时要从心嘛。  
　　弗拉德轻轻叹了口气，从我手心接过刀片戒指，蹲下来去划开箱子的封装胶布。  
　　我躲在他身后，找到一个又可以观察箱子里的情况，又不会被箱子里的怪物攻击到的角度。  
　　胶布被刀片划开，发出“撕拉”的一声。我把头从弗拉德的肩膀上探了过去。  
　　“这是……小狗？”弗拉德肩膀一缩，他伸出胳膊从箱子里拎了什么东西出来。与此同时，之前在花园里问道的臭烘烘的味道也逐渐清晰。  
　　“你说什么？”我看见他拎着一个大概只有他两个手掌大小的小狗的后颈皮。那个小狗浑身的黑色短毛黑到发亮，一看就十分顺滑，一对漆黑的眼睛晶莹发亮。“这小东西怎么会有这么强的恶魔气息啊？”  
　　黑色犬状恶魔吗？EG国似乎确实是有过一个类似的，不过他们的犬神比这小家伙精神多了。还有什么呢？我在脑内飞速地浏览着恶魔的鉴别目录，难道说是——  
　　“嘶……”弗拉德突然把那小狗扔到了地上，一个劲地甩着左手：“咬我……”  
　　我揶揄地嘲笑道：“堂堂第二代吸血鬼也会被别的恶魔咬啊？”  
　　他抬起左手准备观察伤势，没想到短短的几秒钟，他的手指尖竟然被那个小黑狗咬得血肉模糊，但好在吸血鬼的特性让他的伤口正在缓慢愈合。  
　　深渊气息的博弈中，属于吸血鬼的味道骤然开始暴涨。  
　　该死的！这家伙要是现在犯了渴血症，那我岂不是要被一个吸血鬼一个狗给撕得粉粉碎死无全尸了？我急中生智，摸了摸口袋——还好我仍然习惯在口袋里装着糖。我连忙撕开糖纸，抵住弗拉德的后脑，把糖块按到了他的嘴里。  
　　这家伙的嘴唇居然是凉凉的软软的。我突然生出这么一个奇怪的想法。可是下一刻他的尖牙划破了我尚未来得及撤离的指尖，我能感觉到他正在吮吸着从我的指尖伤口处流出的血液细流。完了，他尝到了我的血了，怕不是渴血又要变本加厉了？  
　　抑制剂被我放在了弗拉德存储血袋的冰柜里，但是从餐厅到厨房还有一段的距离。  
　　“汪！呜汪！”那个该死的小黑狗居然开始吠叫了。我又急又气，恶狠狠地对它咆哮了回去：“你叫什么叫！还不都是你害得！你有本事叫、有本事把那该死的吸血鬼抑制剂从冰柜里拿给我啊！？”  
　　小黑狗低声地吼着，亮晶晶的眼睛像是有灵性一般转了转，撒开了爪子跑开了。我听着它的指甲刨在房子的木地板上，真的为房东感到心疼。  
　　“啊啊，弗拉德你快清醒一点啊！”我感觉到他的力度逐渐增加，甚至伸手钳住了我的手腕，开始舔舐我的腕动脉，尖尖的牙齿不时划过我的皮肤。  
　　“噗！”突然一大股冰凉的水流冲了过来，连我脑子都被冲的一懵。但是还好，弗拉德似乎也被流水剥夺了吸血鬼的能力，变得不那么强势，松开了我的手腕。  
　　我回头一看，那个小黑狗正叼着仍在喷水的水管，朝我有些邀功地吠叫了一声。那水管还是我觉得弗拉德拿着水壶浇花的效率太低了，于是顺手装上的，不过那个固执的家伙仍然不愿意做出改变。没想到居然会在这时候派上用场。  
　　等等，这小黑狗又叼着水管又在汪汪叫？  
　　我把湿漉漉的头发撩到脑后，又捞起湿淋淋的弗拉德，定睛看去——它果然不止一个头，整整三个脑袋三对眼睛都兴奋地看着我，一边不停地摇着尾巴，一边朝我跑了过来，多出的两个脑袋也逐渐收回肩膀，变成了一个普通的小黑狗的模样。  
　　竟然是刻耳柏洛斯的幼兽？  
　　不过看它刚刚的反应似乎还挺聪明的，只要不经常攻击我，那就是好恶魔。  
　　“快去，帮我去浴室拿两个毛巾。”我下巴点了点浴室的方向给它示意。小黑狗歪着头看了我片刻，好像确实明白了我的意思，刨着爪子向浴室奔去。  
　　“啧……”弗拉德清醒了过来，按摩着自己的太阳穴：“疼。”  
　　“你还好意思说？”我捂着已经被划开伤口的手腕，不敢再让他看到，“我被你咬都没说疼，你被个小狗咬就开始控制不住自己了？”  
　　他翻着好看的金色眼睛，十分怨念地看着我。  
　　这一只恶魔倒是像个大猫。我这样想着，于是伸手揉了揉他也被浇得湿透了仍在滴水的金发。弗拉德显然是没有料到我的这一举动，怔了片刻，随后摇了摇头，晃掉了我的手，径自起身去接过刻耳柏洛斯拖过来的毛巾。  
　　然而小黑狗似乎能感觉到弗拉德身上的吸血鬼气息，死死咬着毛巾不肯松口，亮出了雪白的尖牙。  
　　弗拉德微微挑眉，眼中红光轻闪。空气里的深渊气息又开始了新一轮的争斗。  
　　“别别别，”我觉得眼下的局势不太对，连忙轻轻地拍了拍小黑狗的嘴让它松开了毛巾，起身盖到了弗拉德湿漉漉的头发上，“别打别打，你们打起来遭殃的是我，你们这些深渊来的大佬可怜可怜我这个弱小的人类好不好？”  
　　“汪！”小黑狗立刻讨好一般地冲我叫道，并且坐在地上不停地摇尾巴，好像是想表现它已经明白了。  
　　“……”弗拉德拿着毛巾擦拭着头发，轻轻地哼了一声，上楼换衣服去了。  
　　那家伙好像有点生气？我倒是还好，除了头发，衬衫基本没有被沾湿。我挂起风衣，把快递箱子搬到桌子上，发现底部垫的是一盒盒包装好的银弹，黑枪和白枪的各有一层。最下面压着一张纸条，也幸好是压在最下面，它逃过了被水沾湿的命运。  
　　“这是我们在关闭地狱之门的时候遇到的刻耳柏洛斯的幼崽^ ^我觉得它真的好聪明好可爱，就带回了家。可是那群老古董不让在宅子里饲养恶魔：-（还差点直接把小家伙给消灭了。正好，听说崔西要给你寄补给，反正你现在离家在外，就代我收养了小家伙吧！你一个人在外面要注意身体哦！——你英俊智慧又伟大的弗拉叔叔。”  
　　该死的弗兰肯斯坦……我攥紧了纸条，听到自己的指节发出咔咔的响声。虽然说，他是除了父母和崔西之外，我在家里最熟的人了，但是他每次都让我帮他解决各种稀奇古怪的麻烦事。没想到离家出走了之后，这家伙居然还能找到让我帮他养狗的差事。  
　　我叹了口气，看着那个坐的笔直、冲着我拼命摇尾巴的小黑狗：“你别讨好我了，你应该去讨好那个吸血鬼，我得听他的。”  
　　“汪汪！”它突然朝我叫了两声，起身朝着家门的方向跑去。  
　　“喂，你要离家出走的话别伤害人类啊！”我以为它忍受不了弗拉德，如果就这么跑了倒也没什么，但是它这种不低于弗拉德的等级的恶魔作祟的话……我就只能溜为上策了。  
　　刺耳的老式铃声突然炸响。  
　　原来刚刚它是听到了有人来拜访的脚步，所以就跑向家门口迎接了？  
　　“你要是真的聪明的话，就自己给访客开门啊！”我懒懒地瘫在餐椅上，头都不抬地对小黑狗喊道。  
　　然后我真的听到了家门被打开的声音，小黑狗又兴奋地叫了两声。  
　　“哇！崔斯你们养狗了？”是爱丽丝的声音，我又听见了衣物拖曳的声音，可能是她把小黑狗抱了起来吧：“你们门厅怎么这么一大滩水？水管接的水龙头也不关！”  
　　她倒是来的正好，但是我还在犹豫要不要戳破。  
　　爱丽丝抱着刻耳柏洛斯坐到我对面，皱着眉打量着我：“今天都降温了，你把自己淋得透湿还吃冰激凌？”说着，她就拿起了勺子准备开动她面前的树莓果酱圣代。  
　　“你吃我这个。”我把我自己的那杯换到她面前，“你还真是把我家当咖啡屋了？天天都来。”  
　　爱丽丝倒是来者不拒地舀了一口含在嘴里，耸了耸肩：“我去医院看过安娜了，她的眼睛还需要再治疗一段时间才能出院。然后我又不想回教会——昨天我可被约瑟芬骂惨了。”  
　　我幸灾乐祸地笑道：“活该。”  
　　小黑狗也学着我，附和一般地汪了一声。  
　　爱丽丝撇了撇嘴，轻轻地拍了拍小黑狗的头：“你们什么时候弄来的小狗？感觉好像还挺聪明的样子，刚刚是不是还帮我开门了？”  
　　“……哼。”弗拉德不知道什么时候下的楼，拉开我身旁的椅子，冷哼了一声开始吃圣代。  
　　我很无奈地揉着自己的眉弓：“朋友送的，我也不想养啊！”我就算是再厉害的恶魔猎人，生活在一个有两只顶级恶魔的家里，怎么说都是水深火热吧。  
　　“不想养……丢掉好了……”  
　　“呜——汪！”小黑狗听到了弗拉德的话，对着他威胁一般地亮出了自己的尖牙。  
　　爱丽丝摸了摸它的狗头安抚着：“丢掉多可怜啊，反正你们家这么大！——说起来，它的名字是什么？”  
　　我托着腮，举着勺子，看着被弗拉德和爱丽丝两人各自占据的圣代杯，无从下手，有些悲伤地说：“不知道啊，难道叫定春*吗？”  
　　爱丽丝很嫌弃地摇头道：“这听起来像是J国名字，念起来也太长了吧。”  
　　“叫艾因*也还行吧，不过就是G国的名字听起来怪怪的。”  
　　弗拉德看着我悬空了很久的勺子，轻轻的把自己的杯子往我这边推了推：“……叫小查*吧。”  
　　我也就不客气地直接吃了他的圣代，赞许地拍了拍弗拉德的肩膀：“好名字啊崔佛！正好也是个凶狠的小黑狗。”  
　　刻耳柏洛斯低声地呜呜着，不知道是认可还是在小声反抗。  
　　“懒得继续想了，就听弗拉的吧，你以后就叫小查了。”我隔着桌子，伸手去摸了摸小查的狗头，“那么现在开始情报交换时间，弗拉你——”  
　　“我有个情报！”爱丽丝打断了我的话，高高举起了右手。  
　　好吧，我本来想问问弗拉德昨天晚上去教堂查出来了维克托的什么线索没有，不过看爱丽丝这么急，就让她先说吧。  
　　“F国的巴黎圣母院*不是被烧了吗，现在正在世界范围内众筹重建。就在下周三，我们学校有个公益演出活动，但是……”爱丽丝看我没有反对她的打断，就抢着说道，“但是安娜的眼睛还没好不能出院，所以缺一个键盘手……”  
　　“喂爱丽，你在想些什么啊，把我们当成什么了？”我不禁笑出了声，“我们是恶魔猎人，可不是像你这样，整天闲着没事做，到别人家蹭下午茶的高中生。再说了谁会弹琴啊——”  
　　爱丽丝对我翻了个白眼，指着客厅后的小三角：“我又没和你说话，怎么样，弗拉？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：定春sadaharu是银魂中万事屋养的狗，也是别人养不了，送给主角团的  
> *2：艾因Ein是星际牛仔中BEBOP船上养的狗，也是某种珍稀物种  
> *3：小查Chop是GTA5中富兰克林养的狗，下文突然叫弗拉德崔佛，是因为崔佛也是GTA5中的一个主角名字  
> *4：文中时间点已经到了大概十月的样子，而现实圣母院起火是4月；然而之前我在构思的这一部分时候就想到能不能为一个古建筑众筹捐款……也算是碰巧了吧


	35. 夜曲（1）

　　“你以为房间里放个三角就是有人会弹琴？这房子是我们合租的而已，只是房东会弹罢了。”我不以为然地又吃了一口圣代，毕竟我从来没见过弗拉德练琴。  
　　“我会钢琴……但是……”他不经意地瞥了我一眼，沉默片刻，回答道：“不喜欢人多……”  
　　爱丽丝不愿意放过眼前的键盘手，一边玩着她深红色的头发，一边思考着怎么样才能拉弗拉德入伙。突然，她眼睛一亮：“万一公益演出中途遇见了恶魔袭击怎么办！”  
　　“拜托，你这种凭空臆想的案件，发生的可能性是一千四百万分之一吧？”再说了，爱丽丝自己本身就和恶魔脱不开干系，只不过是我一直没有戳穿而已。  
　　毕竟每个人都有自己的过去，她不说是她自己的自由。况且爱丽也没做过什么伤天害理的事情吧，既然约瑟芬那个老狐狸觉得没事，那我也没必要多操心这些。  
　　“弗拉，答应我吧！”爱丽丝诚挚地牵起弗拉德的双手，放到胸前，连小查都看不下去了，从她怀里跳了下来，趴到我的脚边。  
　　我看着弗拉德微微皱眉，但是又不知道要不要把手抽出来的尴尬模样，想了想还是应该帮他解围：“你就没有同学什么的吗？这本来就是你们高中生的活动吧？”  
　　“但是又掌握键盘技巧、又能在下周三之前排练出来的人根本没有啊！就算有也是其他乐队的成员了。”爱丽丝撅着嘴看着我，目光在我和弗拉德之间游移：“崔斯，你就是嫉妒。”  
　　“我？我能嫉妒什么？”我被她的表情和语气逗笑了，靠在椅子背上等着她继续说下去。  
　　她深红色的眼珠转了转，伸出一根手指：“你怕弗拉德在公众面前露面之后，你的竞争对手会多一大批女性歌迷！”  
　　“你在胡言乱语些什么啊？”我笑着摇了摇头，用指节敲击着桌面，侧过脸想看看弗拉的反应，却发现他正好也在看着我，而且眼神里写满了认真：“你又看我做什么？”  
　　他眨眨眼，别开了视线。  
　　“随便你们，他这个家伙又不是我的什么人，我哪里管得着啊？”我环过弗拉德的肩膀拍了拍，对他说：“那你就答应呗，省的天天在家里窝着，都要发霉长蘑菇了——顺便把你的猎人账号借给我，赏金你我三七分怎么样？”  
　　我可没有忘记，昨天被一个27级的委托嫌弃的丢人事情。  
　　我托着腮，看见弗拉德垂着眼帘，应该是在思考。金色的睫毛和空气中闪烁的尘埃一起闪闪发亮。  
　　“……有谱子？”他缓缓地问，然后想了想，又补充道：“我可能……要先一个人练习……”  
　　爱丽丝立刻兴奋了起来，深红色的头发在渐晚的日光下晕出橘红色一般的光辉：“我这就把我们这次的乐谱的键盘部分发给你！——哦对了，”她从挎包中直接翻出了一沓打印好的五线谱：“不过我也有打印好的部分！”  
　　“你这是早就想好了，肯定能把弗拉骗入伙的对吧？”小查也应和我的回答，汪了一声。我接过那些琴谱，随意地翻着，上面竟然还有一些手改的痕迹。  
　　爱丽丝有些骄傲：“整个歌曲部分都让一个很厉害的学长改编过了，改编成最适合现场演奏的版本——你快给弗拉德，你又看不懂。”  
　　我懒得和她斗嘴，把琴谱放在桌子上推给了弗拉德。  
　　“你是不是该回去了。”我看了一眼手表，已经五点多了，“昨天才挨的骂，你让那老狐狸省点心吧。”昨天的约瑟芬看起来确实是忧愤交织，不知道和爱丽丝的非人身份有没有关系。  
　　很让我感到挫败的是，我完全没从她身上感受到恶魔的气息啊！  
　　她挑了挑眉毛，很快的把最后几口巧克力圣代吃完，就挎上了包：“虽然我觉得你是在下逐客令，但似乎也有点道理。”  
　　小查跟着她的脚步奔着小碎步冲到门口，一个劲地对爱丽丝摇尾巴。  
　　“我明天会问问能不能借到电子琴的！”爱丽丝推开了门，走到那片名义上的玫瑰园中对我挥了挥手，流赤的晚霞中她的发色显得越发的红，却让秋天微湿的空气中染上了暖意。“咦，这东西竟然还能开花？”  
　　我顺着她的手指看去，竟然是一丛纯白色的玫瑰沉静地绽放，满满地承载着斜阳落下的金黄与橙红，柔软地晕散开偏紫的反光。  
　　小查感到十分好奇，就要不顾荆棘地冲到那朵玫瑰旁边。  
　　“……别动。”我只觉得一袭黑影擦过身侧，看到弗拉德也冲出了家门，一把揪起了小查的后颈皮。  
　　除了我，谁能想到，他们竟然都是恶魔啊。我突然这样想着。  
　　恶魔和人类的区别真的有那么大吗？  
　　而我们奉为神的天父，在祷文的长句中驱魔辟邪、在教堂的壁画上普济苍生、在教义的书页间舍身成仁，却从来不曾比眼下黄昏里的三个恶魔，能让我感受到温度。  
　　******  
　　“总算，把那个聒噪的家伙送走了！”我抻了个懒腰，一手把小查拎起。这地狱三头犬的幼崽平时的样子也太没有气势了，我甚至怕它爬个二楼都会因为它的小短腿摔一跤滚下来。“去二楼说说昨晚的事？”  
　　“好。”送给爱丽丝了一些，弗拉德把剩下的三枝玫瑰插到塑料瓶里灌上水，没有表示什么异议。我发现他好像一般都不会有什么异议。  
　　“关于前一任神父和维克托的事？他是不是确实每周日都会前往郊外的教堂？”  
　　弗拉德点了点头：“约瑟……问了资历老的修女。她们……很多人见过他。”  
　　按照弗拉德的描述，似乎从很早之前，维克托就已经是教堂的常客了，每次都是在礼拜日的太阳下山之后来拜访神父。自然会有很多未经世事的年轻修女被维克托那近乎女性的完美面容拨动心弦，但是并没有人猜到，那个不时对她们展露微笑的美丽青年竟然就是一个等级不低的吸血鬼。  
　　看起来维克托和神父的交情不浅？不知道杰克神父有没有发现他的真实身份。可是现在他们两个，一个早就死了，另一个因为奇怪的女巫术法昏迷不醒。还有个疑点在于，前任神父死之前到底在写什么？自从维克托昏迷之后，墓园里的新月十字架上已经不再每天晚上都出现命案了，似乎可以认定，维克托就是主导那几天晚上杀人事件的凶手之一。  
　　那么是维克托拿走了神父留下的信息？  
　　不对，似乎还有一个盲点。就是我们第一天晚上遇见的那个神秘的女人，被花臂司机心心念念的“迷人”女性。虽然当时弗拉德在身旁，我并不能很好的感知到她身上的气息，但是从她虽然很惊讶但依然从容不迫的行动上来看，实力不会低于维克托。  
　　但是她似乎最近都没有再露面了。  
　　“你还记得……倒十字吗？”弗拉德突然问道。  
　　“嗯？”我的思路被打断，抬起头看着他，不知道为什么他要问这个：“你是说安娜索菲纸条上的红色符号？”  
　　“还有修女玛瑞安……”  
　　是了！我这才想起来，我当时看见玛瑞安的整个躯干部分都被划成一个很大的倒十字伤口。而我当时，正是在猜测是否和某种邪恶的献祭仪式有关。  
　　女巫梅尔也提到了，她曾经模糊的看见过某种邪恶的祭祀，所以留下来了倒十字的符号烧给眼魔。  
　　这两者之间究竟有什么关系呢？  
　　断了头的线索太多，看似交织关联，但是却如同一团乱麻一般理不清楚。  
　　这种没有报酬的调查真是麻烦。但我却总是被寻找答案的好奇心驱使着想要揭露真相。  
　　算了算了，一步一步走着看吧。  
　　本来想着今天给自己放个假，好好睡一觉。但是半夜被小查爬了床，还一个劲的舔我的脸，气得我直接把它拎到阳台，用圣水在它周围淋了一个圆圈。刻耳柏洛斯的深渊气息也十分浓郁，那一圈圣水直接窜起我膝盖高的火苗，把体型幼小的小查困在里面。“这叫画地为牢，你给我好好的面壁思过，我明天早上睡醒了再来撤掉。”  
　　我恶狠狠地指着它威胁道。小查很委屈地呜呜叫着，在火圈里趴了下来。  
　　然后我听到了有人在弹琴的声音。  
　　是弗拉德吗？我用上了静步，悄悄地摸下楼梯。  
　　曲子的节奏不是很快，也没有很复杂的和弦和琶音，但就是有种扣人心弦的好听。就像是我每次和弗拉德在一起的时候心里产生的莫名的失重感。  
　　如果非要描述的话，那可能就像是一个吸血鬼在月光下弹钢琴吧。他修长苍白的手指在月色的银霜里和白键几乎同色，虽然想要表达的情绪比鲜血还要炽热，却无论如何也无法抵达冰凉的指尖。所以他指尖流淌出的旋律，也是饱含着无温的深情。  
　　而事实上，也只有一个吸血鬼在月下弹钢琴。忘记关的窗里穿过秋夜的海风，撩拨起半透明的白色窗帘。光暗交错间让弗拉德金色的长发映成接近银白，更加少了一分烟火的味道。  
　　“这是爱丽丝她们要演出的曲目吗？没想到居然是这么一首安静的曲子。”我给自己倒了杯水，走到弗拉德身边。  
　　“不是。”弗拉德停在了某个音符，抬手，从琴键上放下，和月光一起落在膝盖上。“只是……一起手，就想到了这个旋律……”  
　　我把杯中的水一饮而尽，将杯子丢到一边，由衷地为他拍手称赞道：“没想到你还会写歌？果然电子游戏害人——你看看你不打游戏的几百年多厉害！”  
　　他似乎是轻轻地叹了口气，抬起眼看着我，皎洁的月色让他的双眸浸透清辉，显得比平日的金屑更加透明清澈。“这是……我父亲的城堡里，妖精唱的歌。”  
　　“妖精？你是说那种长着蜻蜓或者蝴蝶翅膀的小女孩样子的小恶魔吗？”我在脑内的恶魔图鉴中搜寻着妖精的样子，“我还以为她们已经灭绝了，那么无害和美丽，估计，在深渊还没有大肆入侵之前，就被狠心的商人捕捉售卖了吧。现在估计只活在童话书里了。”  
　　弗拉德点了点头：“从城堡离开后……我也没见过了。”  
　　虽然他平时一直很沉默，但是总觉得今天晚上的弗拉德格外不同。是因为妖精的夜曲的缘故吗？总觉得连带着他身上的玫瑰花味道，都意外的清冷。  
　　像是一个始终在黑暗的冰窟边缘挣扎的孩子，即使会被太阳灼伤，也拼了命的想要见证黎明，于是只能瑟缩在光与影的门口，孤独地掬一捧时光，摔碎的涟漪里却始终照不清晰自己的模样。  
　　“你很安静啊，今天晚上。是想起来了什么吗？”我趴在小三角未打开的顶盖上问道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 指尖冰凉什么的……是秋冬天弹琴刚起手时候的切实感受啊！本来末梢循环就不好的我加上冰凉的琴键，真是当年练琴时候记忆很深刻的事了。  
> 另外妖精的夜曲Nocturne也是来自恶魔城-月下夜想曲的bgm，让我安利一下网易云上的 妖精的夜曲《恶魔城.月下夜想曲》-GMRemix徐维翔 的钢琴版Nocturne


	36. 夜曲（2）

　　那段日子，人们总算逐渐走出了黑死病肆虐的阴影，那些噩梦一般的鸟嘴面具也淡出人们的视野，笑容重新回到了人们互相问好的脸上。  
　　从记事开始，我就记得，我和母亲经常搬家，从一个村镇，到另一个村镇。一年前，我才跟着母亲搬到这个在乡下的小屋，而我母亲依靠问诊开草药做医生来维持家庭生计。我从未见过我的父亲，只是听母亲说过，院里那些只剩下枯萎荆棘的玫瑰尸体，曾经是父亲留给她的种子，当院子里的玫瑰全都盛开的时候，住在心里的那个人就会回来。  
　　所以她不论搬家到什么地方，都会带着那些一播撒下去就死掉的玫瑰种子。说也奇怪，它们总是只长出灌木一样高的枯枝，然后继续半死不活。  
　　所以十二年来，院子里没有一朵玫瑰盛开。  
　　所以母亲等的那个人也从未回来。  
　　镇子里的同龄人们都不喜欢和我一起玩。也许是因为我那素未谋面的父亲给我的凄惨背景被村妇们发酵，也许是因为我母亲作为医生总是给那些孩子们开一些苦涩难忍的草药，又或者是我天生的沉默寡言。但我都无所谓，反正一个人的清净时光能让我更专心地看书。  
　　所以我变得更加沉默寡言。  
　　渐渐地，人们说我脸色惨白，说我体温低于常人，说我是邪恶的吸血鬼的后代，说我的母亲是靠吸食鲜血才生出了我。我从不反驳，因为反驳只会让那些流言更加生动。但是母亲不像我这样坦然，她听到了之后只会抱着我默默地流泪。她会将她瘦弱的肩膀收紧，用手轻轻地拍着我的后背。而我会埋在她的怀抱中贪婪地享受着那不知从何处而来的玫瑰香味。  
　　有关于我是恶魔的传言散播开来，人们就算是去找那一看就是神棍的巫医求药，也不愿意到我母亲这里看病了。我知道，又要到搬家的时候了。  
　　“崔佛！”我正抱着一沓从书店老板处借来的书往家赶，突然被人叫住。  
　　那个女孩提着如花般飞扬的长裙裙角，另一手抱着一个竹篮向我跑来——是村里面包房的莫莉·史密斯。她与她的兄弟杰夫·史密斯是为数不多的待我不错的孩子了。  
　　莫莉奔到我的面前，拍着已经鼓起的胸脯，微微喘息着。她指着我抱着的书本说：“你又要、一个人和这么多书一起度过一整天？”  
　　我换了个姿势搬着书，不知道她这样问的目的是什么，于是只是点了点头。  
　　“听你妈妈今天早上来买面包的时候提到了，今天是你的生日吧？”莫莉掀开盖着竹篮的帆布，拿了一小块白面包放到我的书堆顶上：“十二岁生日快乐，崔佛！”  
　　白面包柔软的质地肉眼可见，每一个发酵的孔洞里都在呼吸着香甜的小麦的味道，让整天泡在旧书纸页味道里的我突然有了食欲，不自禁地咽了一口口水。  
　　“谢谢你，史密斯。”我觉得有些不好意思，低下头，匆匆道谢。  
　　莫莉见我想要逃走，就拽住了我的衣襟：“今天下午有话剧团来到我们这里露天演出，你来不来？”  
　　“不了，我不喜欢人多的地方，谢谢你的邀请。”我几乎是下意识的拒绝了她。  
　　“你来嘛！就当是给自己庆祝生日了呀，你想，人这一生最多也就只能过四十多次生日，当然要好好庆祝一下了！”她开朗地笑着，有微风拂过她的头巾，“再说了，你这样一直一个人和一堆书泡在一起，会发霉长蘑菇的！”  
　　她点了点我的头发：“你看，你遗传自采佩什太太的金发，在阳光下多好看啊！”  
　　我叹了口气，再拒绝下去会显得我过于不近人情。我只好点了点头，答应了莫莉。  
　　话剧演员穿着浮夸华丽的各色戏服，用涂满彩妆的脸做着夸张的表情，念着那些看似痛彻心扉大义凛然、却根本只是无病呻吟的台词。我抱着膝盖坐在莫莉和我的书中间，沉默地看着有些滑稽的话剧。  
　　不过是很简单的勇者斗魔王的剧情。国王赐予勇者剑与盾，亲自为勇者披上猩红的披风，再送给他祝福的话。勇者高举长剑誓约胜利，一路披荆斩棘，闯入魔王的城堡，与魔王决一死战。  
　　最后勇者成功斩下了魔王的头颅，营救回公主，带着胜利与财宝，和美丽的公主过上了幸福的生活。  
　　往往都是那些穷困潦倒的灵魂，才会幻想出这样光怪陆离的传说吧。  
　　不知道那个扮演勇者的演员，在披上勇者披风的那一刻，是否会有片刻的晃神呢？  
　　剧终。角色们在欢庆的高歌中谢幕。  
　　我起身拍掉裤子上的尘土，抱起我的书，对莫莉点了点头，示意感谢她的邀请。  
　　莫莉摇了摇头表示没关系，她在抠着地上的青草：“你这就要回家了吗？”  
　　“是的，时间不早了。那么再见了，史密斯。”我转身就要离开。  
　　“崔佛！”她忽然又叫住了我。我回过头，看到她的眼睛在午后的阳光里像是透明的玻璃一样：“你明天还会和我一起出来玩吗？”  
　　我沉吟着，思考着好像没有什么不妥。莫莉是个很活泼的女孩，但是今天下午坐在我身边的她似乎格外安静。安静的女孩就很好，不会打扰到我看书。她也不会非逼得我和她一起聊天。至于别人会不会因为我的原因，也把史密斯看成是恶魔的同伙——那与我有什么关系。  
　　于是我点了点头。  
　　莫莉灿烂地一笑，那一瞬间仿佛比阳光还要温暖。她跳起来和我挥了挥手，提着裙子，小声地哼着歌回家去了。  
　　我在回家的路上，隔着很远都能闻到肉汤的香味。我用力地吸了吸鼻子，确实，是很久很久很久没有吃到过的肉的味道。身体比情感更先一步起了反应，我能听见肚子里已经传来了渴望食物的异响。  
　　在家门口看到了匆匆离去的神父，他只是略略地瞥了我一眼，就又神色匆忙地走开了，似乎把一个铁锤藏在了身后。我母亲是个虔诚的信徒，所以我也会跟着她一起，每个礼拜日去小教堂参加礼拜。是啊，有神在的话，如果我是恶魔，怎么可能会让我踏入教堂呢？神父也不会允许的吧，他还经常对我慈祥地微笑呢。  
　　只是刚推开门，就能感受到浓郁鲜美的肉汁的味道。母亲从火炉旁回过头，对我笑道：“回来了？今天是你的生日呢，所以我去买了牛肉，我们晚上可以喝肉汤了。”  
　　母亲笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，金色的睫毛上仿佛闪烁着星星。  
　　“今天，史密斯家的莫莉邀请我一起去看话剧演出了。”我接过母亲盛好的肉汤，从小包裹里小心翼翼地拿出那昂贵的白面包递给她：“这也是莫莉送给我的。”  
　　母亲有些惊喜，又弯起了眼睛和嘴角：“崔佛也能交到朋友就好，我之前还担心呢。”  
　　“但是我们是不是又要搬家了？”对于那些恶魔的传言，我可以选择不去相信，但我不能充耳不闻。母亲也一定是担心被教会找上麻烦，才会带着我一次又一次的搬家。  
　　母亲将面包撕成两份的手微微一顿，随后还是把大的那一份放到我的面前：“对不起啊，崔佛，让你这么早就懂事，一定很辛苦吧。”  
　　我摇摇头：“我没关系的，等我长大能去做工作了，我们可以一起去城市里生活。”城里的人们应该会有更高的知识水平，不会相信什么恶魔的传说。  
　　母亲静静地笑着看着我，摸了摸我的头。  
　　“如果你父亲还在……”她把我拥入怀中，我能闻到她身上的玫瑰花香气。  
　　我干脆地打断了她：“不用如果。我们都清楚，他不会来找我们的。”  
　　母亲的怀抱僵硬了片刻，随后柔软下来。她还是一如既往地收紧她瘦弱的肩膀，轻轻地拍打着我的后背。  
　　虽然只是心理上的慰藉，但我刚刚涌起的些许怒意却被打消了。  
　　“我明天还可以去和莫莉一起玩吗？”我也环住了母亲，紧紧地抱着她。  
　　“好啊，你能有朋友，我很开心。”她可能是哭了吧，声音里带着些沉闷的鼻音。母亲松开了我，我看到她已经抹去眼泪的脸庞：“今天是你的生日啊，我们说些开心的事情吧。”  
　　她懦弱吗？不是的。因为母亲虽然很爱流泪，但她却从来没有放弃过生活。所以她经常对我说，快要撑不下去的时候，就想想还有明天的黎明呀，怎么可以辜负那一片曙光呢？  
　　我看完书，感觉到困了去睡觉的时候，还能听见仍然在看草药学书籍的母亲轻声哼着歌。她说过，那首歌是她在父亲的城堡里听到的。  
　　父亲的城堡里还有专门的歌姬吗？不得而知了。  
　　夜里，我是被一阵骚动惊醒的。似乎有什么人在外面用力地敲着门，还呼喝着恶魔、吸血鬼什么的，窗外似乎有火光。母亲把半睡半醒的我摇醒，神色间是少有的慌乱，金发凌乱的半散着。  
　　“发生什么了？”我揉了揉眼睛。  
　　母亲把我从床上拉起，带到厨房的矮柜前，让我躲进去：“崔佛，你先躲在这里，一会不论如何都不要发出声音，自己找机会从那个洞里出去。”  
　　厨房的矮柜处原来是墙角的一个破洞，母亲为了堵上破洞才移来了矮柜。但是不知道什么时候，矮柜的木板也被人打通了一个大洞。  
　　门外敲门的声音越来越急促，甚至已经逐渐演变成了暴躁的砸门，疯狂得让我有些害怕。母亲回头看了看情况，又回过头来捧着我的脸颊：“没事的，有我在，别怕，你躲好就行。”  
　　我听着她的话钻到矮柜里，抱着膝盖，瑟缩着身体：“他们是什么人？”  
　　砸门的声音和各种谩骂声越发密集，母亲不得不再一次回头去看了看门。她的声音里也是难掩的慌张，但是她还是镇定下来，在我额头上轻轻落下一个吻：“没事的，没事的，不管发生什么你都不要出来。”  
　　我隐隐觉得根本就不可能没事。从那些偶尔能从混乱的言语中分辨出的单词，我能推断出，这一切一定是和人们流传的那些有关于我是吸血鬼的传闻有关。但是母亲让我躲好，我就没有多说什么，只是皱着眉点了点头。  
　　母亲欣慰地笑了，眼睛还是弯弯的：“崔佛真是懂事的好孩子。”  
　　她沉吟片刻，看着我的眼睛，轻轻地摸了摸我的头：“你金色的眼睛很像你父亲呢，闪耀得让我移不开视线……崔佛，妈妈永远爱你。”  
　　说完，她的眼中只剩下了坚定，关上了矮柜的门，最后留给我的只有弯弯的笑眼。  
　　关上了矮柜的门，我能隐隐听到母亲打开了家门。外面有人在大声地说着巫婆、吸血鬼什么的，引起一阵骚动，母亲却在用她柔弱的声音竭力辩解。随着她的一声惊呼，好像有什么摔到地上的声音，我听到了很多沉重的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒地冲进家里老旧的木地板，好像在翻找着什么，东西碎掉的声音不绝于耳。我甚至能感觉到有盘子被摔到了矮柜前的地面上。我紧紧地抱着膝盖，什么也不敢做，听着那个最靠近矮柜的脚步又随着呼喊声远去。  
　　“找到了！你这个巫婆！”是玻璃器皿碎掉的声音，好像是母亲的那些装药剂的瓶瓶罐罐被发现了。  
　　“这就是……违背神……带走……！”门口的人大声地说着什么，听不清楚，但是我在一片嘈杂之中，听见母亲的哭喊格外刺耳。  
　　“还有……男孩……不见了……”他们在门口议论着，我隐隐能感觉到，他们是在找我。


	37. 夜曲（3）

　　“孩子，孩子，快过来！”  
　　忽然，我听到破洞那一侧有人在喊我。正在我犹豫的时候，房间里传来了噼里啪啦的声音，好像是有什么东西烧起来了。  
　　“快点，孩子，他们要开始烧房子了！”  
　　那个声音听起来很像是神父，于是我不再多虑，从破洞里钻了出去。  
　　“噢，上帝保佑。”我刚一钻出去，我就感受到了他用宽厚温暖的胸膛接住了我。他把我扶了起来，拍了拍我身上因为钻过破洞而刮上的木屑：“崔佛，赶紧跟我离开这里吧。”  
　　“他们是谁？”我仍然站在原地。今天晚上的事情发生太过突然，我一时没有想明白：“我妈妈她怎么了？他们为什么要抓我们？”  
　　夜色里，神父的深情看不真切。他沉吟了片刻，似乎是轻轻地叹了口气，张了张口，解释道：“我们先离开这里，要不然你母亲……”  
　　“他们是不是以为她是恶魔？”我不断回想着那群人闯进屋子里时断断续续的言语，结合镇子里人们不断发酵的流言，我似乎只能得到这个结论。身后的木屋逐渐被火焰吞噬，发出焦黑的□□，顺着肆意撩起的火光，我看见神父被照亮的脸庞上写满了惊恐。而映照在他眼眸里的我，灰头土脸，但是不知道是不是火焰的缘故，一双红色的眸子闪闪发亮。  
　　神父迅速地摇了摇头：“我们先不说这些。我们快些离开，要不然就是白白浪费了你母亲为你争取的时间。”  
　　我有些不知所措，任由神父拉着我逃跑，脑子里一团乱麻，好像是下午莫莉送我的面包和她玩弄的青草的味道忽然被大火灼烧过一样滚烫，母亲上一秒弯弯的笑眼突然被撕破变成凄厉的呼喊。当我隐隐约约明白了发生了什么的时候，已经和神父穿过了村口的黄杨和月桂林了。  
　　神父见我脚步变缓，也逐渐停了下来，关切地问：“累了吗？需要休息一会吗？”  
　　“你要带我去哪？”我抬头问他。  
　　他仍旧有些不放心地往我身后张望着，随后蹲了下来，扶着我的肩膀：“崔佛，你妈妈说过你是个懂事的男孩，今后，你可能要一个人生活了。”  
　　草丛里窸窸窣窣的，引起了神父的警觉。待他确认了只是路过的野兔后，他叹了口气，低下头，声音低沉：“快些离开这里吧。我不知道我的做法是否符合神意，但是至少答应你母亲来救你，我问心无愧。”  
　　他抬起头注视着我的脸庞，轻轻地摇头：“这么好的孩子，怎么会是吸血鬼呢？”  
　　“我妈妈呢？”我心里的不安再度升腾，紧紧抓住神父的袖子，“他们以为她是吸血鬼，所以抓走了她，是不是？他们要对我妈妈做些什么？”  
　　我听见了神父有些哽咽的声音，但是他没有多说些什么，只是把他一直背在身后的背包交给了我，轻轻地拍了拍我的肩膀：“快走吧，崔佛，听话。这是我匆忙帮你准备的行囊，应该够你前往下一个城镇了，里面还有一些盘缠。快走吧，不要回来了。愿上帝保佑你。”  
　　再这么问下去他也不会告诉我更多了。我只好背上行囊，沉默地对神父挥了挥手，转身离开。神父似乎是驻足在那里，看着我的背影看了很久，向着村子里的方向走去。于是我立刻躲到了一旁的灌木中。  
　　怎么可能就这样离开啊！  
　　我披着夜色，悄悄地在阴影中潜回了村子。之前从来没有过在夜色如此浓郁的时候在外活动过，我竟然觉得身体比平时在阳光下还要轻盈自如，仿佛黑夜即是我的本身。  
　　最嘈杂的地方似乎是在村子中央的草坪，话剧团下午演出过的地方。人们都高举着火把，咒骂着吸血鬼和恶魔，义愤填膺地大声喊着什么。我缩在一间农舍的阴影里，只能隔着远远的看见，场地里似乎高高地堆着木柴和稻草，还有一个高竖着的十字架。  
　　那些胸前挂着红色十字的人把母亲绑上了十字架，还有一个戴着高帽子的人在意气风发地对着围观的人们发表演讲。我几乎要听不清他在讲些什么，只觉得那些火把燃烧的声音在耳腔里不断轰鸣，与之协奏的，还有不知道从哪里传来的，血液在血管中奔流的汩汩声，随着一下又一下巨大的心跳声，混合在脑中。我看见母亲金色的头发在火光里闪耀着光芒。  
　　高帽子结束了他的发言，示意一旁穿着红色十字的人可以上来了。我看见他的手里也拿着火把。他只是把火把靠近了干草堆，火苗就猛地窜了起来。所有人都在兴奋的欢呼，高高挥舞着拳头，好像火光能够驱散黑暗和邪恶一样。  
　　母亲仍然是低着头，任由火焰灼烧的炽热空气扭曲了她的样子。火光把人们的影子剪在他们看不见的身后，像是张牙舞爪的恶魔一样。我不知道应该做什么，只是觉得透彻全身的恐惧和绝望，我只能用力的捂住嘴，不让自己发出任何声音。如果我被他们抓到，会不会与母亲一起被送上火刑架？  
　　我感觉到脸颊上滚落下温暖的液体，滴落在泥土上，竟然是红色的。我用力的眨了眨眼，用手去抹掉那些眼泪，可是血一样的红色染得我满手，仿佛鲜血淋漓。与此同时，一种极度的饥渴感升腾到四肢百骸，进食的欲望直指那一抹腥味的红。  
　　“崔佛……”突然，我好像听到母亲在喊我的名字。我猛地抬头，却发现她确实是费力勉强地昂起脖子，看向我的方向。嘈杂的人声、人们强劲的心跳声、贲张的血流声、火把的燃烧声，还有半个广场的距离，竟然都无法隔断她微弱的声音。  
　　她被烟熏得咳嗽，剧烈地喘息着，但还是尽全力地抬起眼，好像她能够隔着人海看到我一样：“我永远爱你。我也永远……爱你的父亲。”  
　　“……所以我从不后悔，我义无反顾。”  
　　招摇的火舌一瞬间吞没了她的身影，只留下刺眼火光中隐约的阴影。  
　　是那些该死的恶魔间接害死了母亲，如果没有恶魔作祟，人们怎么会以为她是恶魔？  
　　  
　　“你被录用了，小子。”长着络腮胡的光头大叔翻着眼睛盯着我，在信封上滴下早就煎热的红色封蜡，戳下印章，递给了我：“除了他们赞扬的身手外，我更喜欢你的眼神和你的故事，还有你对恶魔的憎恨——要知道，愿意当恶魔猎人的年轻人可不多，那些懒散的年轻人总是喜欢把时间浪费在劣酒和姑娘身上。”  
　　我慎重地将那封信捧在手里，等着火漆变凉：“谢谢。那我什么时候可以接受委托？”  
　　大叔一手撑着下巴，对我爽朗地一笑：“你急什么？虽然我很喜欢有热情的年轻人，但是，你不准备先去家族为你安排的住处安顿下来吗？”  
　　我一怔：“还会提供住所吗？”  
　　大叔起身，拍了拍我的肩膀，把我拉了起来：“那当然！恶魔的案件是最难处理的，愿意当恶魔猎人的就更少了，所以一定会好好的招待我们——你是乡下来的吧？跟我来，我来带你看看美第奇家的贵族庄园开开眼界。”  
　　“这小子看起来瘦瘦的，竟然力气真不小。”我听见他小声嘀咕着。  
　　我不记得我是抱着怎样的心情离开了那天晚上。我被路过的佣兵团救起，只是简单的受训后就适应了用自己的性命换取金钱的生活。虽然我一直在试图打听吸血鬼的传闻，但是每每调查到深处，却发现都是荒诞的无稽之谈，就仿佛恶魔根本就只存在于人们欺骗小孩的睡前故事一样。但我不会忘记，他们是以恶魔之名将母亲送上了火刑架。直到有一天，团长突然找到我，说听说我一直对恶魔感兴趣，他有个朋友一直在为I国的贵族美第奇家做事，而美第奇正在广泛征招恶魔猎人，觉得我伸手不错，问我要不要去试一试。  
　　义不容辞。猎杀恶魔就是我这些年不断让自己变强的意义。  
　　层叠的翠色垒砌成高差分明的台地，修剪整齐的绿篱围合出复杂的模纹花坛，被精确的计算成完美的几何形。跟着台阶的脚步逐渐走入庄园的同时，耳边有喷泉的水声敲响，白色大理石的雕像仿佛垂坠着衣摆，神色各异地奔赴往轴线正中的美第奇别墅。  
　　远处高大的伞松之外，能隐约看见大教堂神圣华美的穹顶。  
　　天光洒落，就像是神在微笑。我在心里默念着赞颂天父的祷词，一面继续跟着大叔在庄园中穿行。  
　　  
　　“停停停，”安洁莉卡不耐烦地打断了我，有些不开心的皱着眉：“怎么说了这么久都还没有我出现啊？”  
　　我也有些无奈：“其实，下一句就是你。”  
　　那天她穿着深绿色的长裙，蕾丝花边堆叠起厚厚的裙摆，又在腰肢最细的地方恰到好处地收紧，繁复的腰带与花纹之上展露开雪白的胸脯和仅仅只装饰了一颗红宝石项链的柔软脖颈，长而卷的黑发被整齐的盘起，在花坛里和不知所措的女仆玩着捉迷藏。  
　　这大概是贵族人家大小姐才有的闲情逸致吧。我叹了口气，心想。  
　　“是啊，只有贵族人家的本大小姐才有闲情逸致，从那么高的卧房翻下来，跑来给家族雇佣的恶魔猎人过生日。”她仍然是装作不高兴地鼓着腮帮子，两鬓的卷发一晃一晃的。  
　　“生日吗……”其实美第奇家的委托也并不多，但是每一次都算是真正的恶魔，驱除恶魔的确需要花费大量的时间精力金钱，估计也只有I国首屈一指的贵族才能够支付猎杀恶魔的花销。这次任务刚刚归来，我正在自己的房间里准备休息，安洁莉卡就敲响了门。“我自己都忘了。”  
　　“所以不是还有我吗！”她笑着，黑曜石一样的眼睛在蜡烛的光芒里显得如酒般温柔：“为了纪念我最爱的崔佛的二十四岁生日，也为了纪念我们相识——嗯，几年了来着？七年还是八年？不管了，最重要的是，纪念我们相恋第100天。”  
　　她从身后拿出一个细长的物件，被厚牛皮制的皮套包裹着，递给了我：“生日快乐，我亲爱的。”  
　　我接过，从皮套中拔出了一柄闪烁着银光的长剑，打造精致，剑柄握着十分舒适，入手分量适中，细长的剑刃反射着点点寒芒。  
　　“父亲他们发现了一个古堡。”安吉撅着嘴，有些不悦地看着我反复摆弄那把长剑，“应该明天就要派你们去了吧，据说那就是和大吸血鬼德古拉的城堡。这把剑是我早就让工匠为你量身打造的，正好今晚送给你，这样正好你能派上用场。”她学着我用剑的姿势空挥了两下：“把那些什么吸血鬼的都打败！”  
　　我把长剑收回剑鞘，点了点头：“谢谢你，安吉。”这样贵重的物品我肯定回礼不起，那就只好如她所愿，为了美第奇家族斩杀恶魔。  
　　她突然泄了气，看着我，皱眉叹息道：“你知道吗，崔佛，有的时候我真的感觉不到我们是恋人——虽然是地下的，不能让我家里的人知道——但是你真的不会表露自己的感情吗？”  
　　表露感情吗……我也不知道喜欢一个人是什么样的心情，似乎只是在这偌大的庄园里，只有和安吉在一起的时候，我才能感觉到一些放松。所以她说就当是地下的情人、罗曼蒂克什么的，我也没有拒绝过。毕竟从心底里，我还是害怕孤独的一个人吧。  
　　“你看你看，你又在不知道想些什么了！简直比家里的那些大理石雕塑还要面无表情！”她双手环胸，生气地说，“算了算了，你明天估计就要出发了，早点休息吧。”临走前，她踮起脚尖，亲吻了我的侧脸，在我的耳旁悄悄地说：“你金色的头发又长出来了，趁着今晚赶紧染黑吧。”


	38. 夜曲（4）

　　“呦，早啊，采佩什。”一直和我作为一个小队接受猎杀恶魔任务的队友加斯朝我挥了挥手，“听说这次是个很厉害的恶魔啊。”  
　　“是啊。这次任务让三个高阶的猎人队伍都出动了。”我看着在最低一级台地上逐渐集合的人们，皱了皱眉。也许这也同时说明了这次任务的危险性，不知道会有多少人葬送给深渊。  
　　“你怕了吗？哈哈哈！”加斯爽朗地拍了拍我的肩膀，大笑着，“没事的，而且这次我们队还要加入两名新队员，听说是刚被招募进来的强手，这次任务三个队一共有十二个人呢。”  
　　“新队员？可信吗？”猎杀恶魔的任务往往都是生死难料，因此一个值得信赖的背后十分重要。我不想在危难关头被同伴出卖而死不瞑目。  
　　加斯耸了耸肩：“这就不知道了——那儿，嗨！新来的，我们在这！”他冲着大门的方向喊道，高高地挥着手。  
　　我顺着他挥手的方向望去，一个瘦小的身影钻过人群，挤到了我们身边。尽管这个人把自己用衣服包的严严实实，只露出一双黑曜石一样的眼睛，我还是一眼认出了她。  
　　“安吉？”我低声地惊呼，“你怎么来了？”  
　　“我的武艺通过了猎人的考验，怎么不能来？”安洁莉卡歪着头看着我，声音里带着笑意。  
　　我皱眉道：“你知道猎杀恶魔有多危险吗？你的父亲知道吗？”  
　　安洁莉卡背过身去不看着我：“他要是知道了我还能来吗？危险的话，不是还有你呢？”  
　　“我不可能腾出空来保护你。”  
　　“你们俩认识？”加斯有点好奇，凑到我身边问我。  
　　“加斯，她——”我正准备向加斯挑明她的身份，让加斯向主人报告，把这个大小姐带回家去，却突然被安洁莉卡从身后捂住了嘴。  
　　“——我们原来是一个村里出来的，老乡见老乡嘛！”她用笑声掩饰着廉价谎言里的慌乱。  
　　加斯半信半疑地审视着我们俩，又似懂非懂地点了点头。他抬头看了一眼太阳：“还有一个家伙呢？马上家主就要来发表演讲了，另外那个新人该不会迟到了吧？”  
　　安洁莉卡还在为我刚刚差点暴露她的身份而恼火地锤着我的后背。但是一听到家主硬质鞋底踢踏着地面的声音逐渐临近，她又十分心虚地缩到了我的身后。  
　　“你们，是我最优秀的猎人们。百年来，只有美第奇家族一直致力于退治深渊，也是多亏了诸位、和诸位的前辈们。作为人界最古老的深渊守护者，我们发现了在F城以东一百三十英里的峡谷中，突然出现了一座漆黑的城堡。根据恶魔学的研究，那很可能就是传说中的大吸血鬼德古拉的城堡。所以，我派出了精英中的精英——由你们前往讨伐那个暗影之王，为我带回人界的和平和深渊的财宝……”  
　　“……你好？”我的袖子被人拉了拉，是一个比安洁莉卡包裹的还要严实的人，略高于我。他的全部皮肤都被不是很干净的绷带缠满，只露出一双深绿色的眼睛。“我是美第奇家新招的高阶猎人，请问是在这里集合吗？这里是加斯·海索姆队长的小队吗？”  
　　加斯有些不悦地回过头，打量着这个木乃伊一样的新人，皱眉问道：“你就是没有名没有姓、自称代号为奥斯卡*的那个家伙吗？”  
　　“是的没错，我就是奥斯卡。”他的语气里倒是慢慢的轻松，“那么你想必就是海索姆队长了，这些是我们的队友吗？一路上要相互关照了！”说着，他向我伸出缠满了绷带的手。  
　　我只好与他握了握：“崔佛·采佩什。”  
　　他和我交握的时候顿了顿，他歪了一下头，笑道：“采佩什小哥的手有些凉啊。”  
　　安洁莉卡好奇的伸出手去碰了碰奥斯卡手背上的绷带：“你这是故意不愿意显露真身吗，木乃伊先生？”  
　　奥斯卡顺着她的动作轻轻地翻开一小块绷带，露出了下面斑驳狰狞的皮肤：“不是的，我小时候经历过一场大火，把我的容貌和很多地方的皮肤都烧伤了，所以以后都只能缠着绷带了。”  
　　“真不幸。”安洁莉卡有些惋惜地摇头：“你的眼睛这么好看，像是昂贵的祖母绿宝石一样，如果没有你童年的悲剧，肯定也是个不输给崔佛的帅小伙——对了，你可以叫我安吉。”  
　　“谢谢赞美，美丽的安吉小姐。”奥斯卡应该是个很随和的人，“和你们在一起一定会很顺利。”  
　　“……赐予我的勇士们，大红的披风，象征胜利！”我这才发现美第奇家主几乎已经结束了他的演讲，振臂一呼，让家仆们呈上猩红的厚布披风。  
　　“怎么搞得像勇士出征一样，贵族们果然是闲的钱没地方花。”奥斯卡凑到了我身边，用手挡住了嘴，悄悄地对我说。  
　　这个家伙……为什么好像很自来熟的样子？不过说起勇士出征，我突然回想起十二年前的那个下午，我和村里的一个小姑娘在看露天的话剧。话剧里的国王为勇者披上猩红的披风，勇者高举宝剑，誓约胜利和荣光。  
　　加斯帮我撩起了头发，为我系好披风的带子，信任地拍了拍我的肩膀。所以其实，为勇者披上披风的，是他们并肩作战的朋友吧。  
　　  
　　我为睡熟的安洁莉卡盖好厚衣物，绕过微微打鼾的加斯，坐到了篝火边上。奥斯卡正在拿小刀削着什么东西。这些年，我逐渐接受了自己在黑夜里的行动更为自如的事实，仅凭篝火跳动的火光，我能看出他大概是在削土豆。  
　　“到换班守夜的时候了？”他头也没抬，切下一小块土豆递给我：“你要吃吗？我自认为厨艺巅峰之作——烤土豆！”  
　　我没有拒绝，从他缠满绷带的手中接过那一小块烤土豆，放入嘴里。虽然不算是什么特别好吃的东西，但土豆自身的清香被他这种粗暴狂野的烹饪方式彻底激发了出来。  
　　“采佩什你做了很久恶魔猎人了吗？”他轻轻地问，怕吵醒了睡着的两人。  
　　“叫我崔佛就好。”我起身，去旁边的小溪里洗了洗手，“有七、八年了吧。”  
　　奥斯卡也跟着我来到了小溪边，拆下手上的绷带，放到水里轻轻揉搓。我看见他的整个手臂确实烧伤严重，深红色的皮肤上满是丑陋的坑洼和疤痕。“啊，我是在清洗绷带。毕竟我不敢在别人面前洗手洗脸，怕吓到他们。”  
　　“需要我帮忙吗？你看起来没有带镜子。”我指了指他的右手和脸部。  
　　“嗯，其实平时我一个人就可以了，不过既然崔佛你愿意帮忙，那再好不过了。”他挠了挠头，顺便帮我找到了头部绷带打结的地方。“我说，崔佛你和安吉真的是恋人关系吗？”  
　　我一边帮他一层层拆下绷带，没想到他会突然问这个问题：“怎么？”  
　　“就是觉得挺奇怪的。她似乎很依恋你，但是你就很冷淡啊，我怕我会因为搞不清楚然后在之后的任务里说错或者做错什么事。”  
　　“……”我回想着和安洁莉卡的相处方式和对于她的感情，却突然不知道该如何回答。  
　　“不过，也可能你本来就是那种不怎么会表达情感的人吧。但是这样下去，那些爱你的人会感到受伤的。”他把指节掰出咔咔的响声，接过我拆下的绷带，又鞠了一捧溪水，小心的擦拭着脸庞。  
　　不知为何，和这个没有样貌甚至没有自己名字的人相处与交谈，我竟然会感到很久没有感受到的愉快和舒心，也许是因为，我甚至不用多说什么，仅仅保持着沉默，他却会话痨一样的自言自语，却总是能说出我心底想说的话吧。真是一种很奇妙的体验。  
　　皎白的月光被金黄的小麦摇落入小溪，在溪水中仿佛一颗颗饱满莹白的麦穗，一闪一闪，又溅到奥斯卡随身携带的长刀上，反射出微蓝的光芒。  
　　“是把好刀。”只是一瞥，我就能断定出那精湛的制刀工艺，让那把刀仿佛一件艺术品。  
　　“噢，”他把洗好的绷带晾在一旁，用伤痕累累的手举起那柄没有刀鞘的长刀，“这是那场大火中，除了我之外唯一留下的东西了，我对于童年的记忆也似乎被燃烧殆尽——不过这至少说明，我家原来是一个记忆高超的铁匠！”  
　　我被他跳跃过快的思维惹得有些想笑，但还是咬住了嘴唇：“这么好的刀，有名字吗？”  
　　“静思之刃。——因为每次看到它湛蓝的刀刃，我都会觉得平静下来，即使是在战斗中也不例外。”他深绿的眼眸被刀光映得发亮。忽然，他斜过视线，于我四目交错，惊得我瞬间移开了目光。我听见奥斯卡轻轻笑了一声，他站了起来，抻了个懒腰：“平静下来了之后我就想睡觉了！那么后半夜就辛苦你了，崔佛。”  
　　他用几乎没有嘴唇的嘴裂开一个实在算不得好看的笑容：“和你交谈，我感到很开心。”  
　　  
　　说纯黑色的古堡，那是不准确的。但是自每一个漆黑的窗洞处，似乎都能听见隐隐的鬼哭，如同黑色的浓雾，将整座城堡包围。它孤独地耸立在悬崖之上，高而尖的塔顶直直刺向天空。它像是徘徊在地狱边缘的巡礼者，戴着绝望与孤独的王冠，嘶叫着痛苦与邪恶。  
　　我在心里默默念诵着圣经，试图用圣光的力量洗涤去目睹这座古堡而沾染上的污秽。安洁莉卡下意识地握紧了我的手，我也动了动手指，以表示我还在这里，无需害怕。  
　　“他们两队先从花园侧门和水脉处进了，美第奇家的安排是我们走正门。”加斯拿着写了任务的羊皮纸，递给我，示意我们可以确认任务路线。  
　　“美第奇家是疯了吗？让我们走正门？”奥斯卡不可置信地说，“我还是第一次见到这么蠢的安排——你不如说我们是吸引吸血鬼的诱饵好了，就为了另外两队创造机会？”  
　　加斯皱着眉，显然是也觉得家族的安排不妥，但是对奥斯卡没有礼貌的顶撞更加不悦：“他们自然有他们的想法，我们作为卖命的猎人，不应该有过多的异议。”  
　　“我的命是卖给城堡里的宝物和美第奇家的酬金，可不是卖给这条愚蠢的入城路线！”  
　　我见他有些激动，而且他所说的不无道理，刚想出面劝阻，就听见加斯有些愠怒的抢先说道：“你要是不愿意和我们一起走，就一个人进城！你自己考虑考虑哪一种更容易死。”  
　　奥斯卡被加斯一吼，气势陡降，于是低下头小声地嘀咕道：“没见过这么急着送死的队长，好好活着不好吗？”  
　　“也许他们确实有他们独到的看法也说不定？”安洁莉卡小声地安慰着奥斯卡。  
　　正门门口，竟然一片枯萎的玫瑰园。我仿佛突然回到了小时候，每天都能看见母亲固执地为那片玫瑰的尸体浇水，它们似乎只有衰败的荆棘一种形态，从出生开始，就已经死亡。  
　　为什么这些诡异的玫瑰会出现在这里？  
　　加斯让我们小心提防荆棘中的陷阱和毒素。我便假借观察的动作，仔细辨认着那些玫瑰的枯骨——不会错的，这些就是母亲每一次搬家都必然会种下的、她所谓的开花即象征着父亲的归来的那些玫瑰！  
　　玫瑰园中树立着数不清的□□，无一例外地戳穿了骷髅的头骨。晨风吹拂起骷髅们尚未完全风化的衣襟，宛如一个个从深渊爬出的恶鬼，撑着不朽的骨架，再度耸立在世人面前，咆哮着喑哑。  
　　“是穿刺公的传说吗？”安洁莉卡紧紧地攥住了我的手，手心全是冷汗。  
　　奥斯卡拔刀在手，湛蓝色的刀光在静思之刃上流转开来：“虽然大门洞开，但是显然并不欢迎我们啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：奥斯卡这个名字是想致敬黑魂1里的奥斯卡的。在游戏前期，奥斯卡对主角有过很多建议和帮助，但是最后……（不剧透游戏剧情了）接着，在黑魂3中，已经不再是1代主角的玩家会再次遇到一个和奥斯卡穿着一模一样的上级骑士盔甲的同行者安里。虽然明知道不再是同一个人，主角也并非当年的主角，但是身为同一个玩家的玩家在过安里剧情的时候还是莫名觉得有些怀念呢


	39. 夜曲（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接吻部分被ban在这里补上

　　“哼，居然真的有人敢从正门进来。”  
　　刚一踏入光洁坚硬的大理石铺地的大厅，那声音就传入耳朵，霸道不羁，带着吸血鬼独有的魅惑撩人嗓音。  
　　我抬头望去，剪刀楼梯堆砌出的半层之上，一个仿佛原本就是黑暗本身的人影，翘着腿半倚在高背的仿佛王座的椅子上，苍白修长的手摇晃着纤细伶仃的高脚杯，杯中液体粘稠而鲜红。而最吸引人的，则是他那一对仿佛炽热鎏金般的金色双眸，流动着嘲讽与疯狂。  
　　但最让我感到害怕的是，我竟然会觉得那一双眼睛里流淌的金色，和我自己的双眼如此相似。  
　　“赐予你们勇气的奖赏——我会在时计塔顶楼的书房等你们——如果你们能活着抵达的话，我就陪你们好好玩一会。”德古拉将高脚杯斜倾，杯中物缓缓淌出。待红色流尽，他就将那玻璃杯一起掷到地上，“那群钻我家花园的臭虫和刨地下水脉的老鼠们会怎么样呢？感谢你们自己的选择吧。”  
　　他一挥披风，融入了暗影，只留下清脆的脚步声。  
　　“别的不说……”奥斯卡在我身边压低了声音悄悄地说，“这就是德古拉？怎么说话像背歌剧台本一样？”  
　　安吉瞪了他一眼，让他不要多说话。  
　　“你有什么好得意的，只不过这个吸血鬼城主性格比较奇怪而已！”奥斯卡冲着加斯说，但是似乎又觉得在德古拉的城堡里大声喧哗影响氛围，声音又逐渐变小。  
　　不知道是德古拉刻意没有在正门的路上安排阴险的埋伏，还是我们小队的整体实力都算优秀，竟然能有惊无险地在烛火幽暗的大理石走廊中杀出一条血路。  
　　“这里的美杜莎，”银蓝色的刀光一闪，奥斯卡跳劈一刀解决掉飞扑偷袭安吉背后的美杜莎头，“简直就像是圣诞树上的彩球一样多！还都只剩最有威胁的头在飞来飞去！”  
　　“就你小子爱说话！怎么没把舌头给咬掉？”加斯把众人赶出了大理石的廊道，回头砸碎了圣水的瓶子。遇恶魔之息即燃的圣水熊熊窜起一人高的火苗，将密密麻麻如同蝗虫一样追来的美杜莎头封在身后。  
　　女妖们愤怒的嘶吼和被火焰灼烧的□□交织在一起，在新的空间中不断碰撞折返，显得尤其诡异。  
　　“这是什么地方？”安洁莉卡向高处望去，却只看到黑漆漆的一片，似乎没有顶端。借着墙壁上的烛火，可以看出这一片区域的墙砖和之前的大理石有很明显的区别，颜色偏向深灰。  
　　美杜莎们终究不甘地从火墙前散去，空荡荡的大厅中只剩下火焰燃烧偶尔发出的噼啪声。还有某种很有节奏的咔哒声，那声音很轻，只有在完全平静下来才能够听清。  
　　奥斯卡用手指轻轻地点着静思之刃的刀柄，节奏逐渐和那些咔哒声重合：“这些难道是秒针跳动的声音，我们就快要到达时计塔了？”  
　　突然，像是某种久违了的馨香一样，袅袅飘来了几句听不清楚歌词的歌声。没有繁杂藻饰的旋律和炫技的音符，反倒像是坐在城堡尖尖的屋顶上，望着月亮的妖精的吟唱，没有什么太多的喜乐或者悲伤，有的只是吹不散的淡淡孤独，如同童年里那一片来自无花的花香。  
　　“那是我在你父亲的城堡里听到的歌声，说来奇怪，那种空灵的调子，只有妖精才能唱的出来吧。”我想起当时问起母亲这首歌的来处时，她这样笑着说。  
　　这就是母亲经常哼唱的那首歌……不会错的……为什么会在德古拉的城堡里听到？  
　　“喂，你干嘛去？”  
　　“崔佛？”  
　　“安吉，你去跟上崔佛，他很不对劲。奥斯卡你小子给我站住，别像个多动症的青少年！”  
　　同伴们的呼喊仿佛隔着一层水面那样模糊不清，而我却在那妖精的夜曲的旋律中越潜越深，好像溯回到深处就能抓到什么我一直在追寻的水草似的。  
　　是那个一直藏在心底，隐约模糊的猜测吗？  
　　灰黑色的墙砖不断向后倒退而去，我再熟悉不过的歌声伴随着久别重逢的玫瑰花香却向我奔来，映入眼帘的绿色越来越多，我甚至能感受到滴落在我脸上的露水中都掺杂着植物的清香，就像是又回到了那些能在树荫下青草上背靠着大树安静读书的时光。  
　　手臂和手掌裸露在外的皮肤传来被划破的刺痛感，让我逐渐清醒过来。不知道什么时候，我竟然已经从那片灰色的走廊里冲了出来，置身于一处所有植物都无比巨大的空间，遮住了原本城堡的房顶，仿佛正处在森林中。  
　　我低头去看我的手掌，却发现不知道什么时候已经被荆棘划得伤痕累累，钻出皮肤的血液带着格外诱人的香甜气息。我连忙把血迹蹭掉，压抑住从喉头升腾而起的本能的饥渴感。我按住额头，试图用深呼吸摆脱自己野兽一般的天性，这让我头痛欲裂。  
　　每次都是这样，这仿佛是吸血鬼一样的体质，也让我每次受伤都避免和同伴们在一起。  
　　“真是少见呢。”轻灵的歌声逐渐停止，我听到耳旁有着翅膀密集振动的声音。偏过头看去，竟然是一个只有大约四分之一正常人大小的少女，穿着轻纱的裙子，薄如蝉翼的翅膀快速地振动着，让她保持飞行在一定的高度。“居然是从城堡里闯出来的孩子。”  
　　她没有丝毫顾忌地坐到了我的肩膀上，略带怜悯地说：“不知道你脚下的是不是你的同伴们呢？”  
　　我被她提醒得一惊，低头看去，在枯萎却依旧尖锐的荆棘丛下，似乎确实掩盖着一些人类的衣物，而一角已经被泥土掩盖了大半的猩红色披风，更是说明了他们原本的身份。而那些看似已经死去的布满密密麻麻皮刺的荆棘，似乎还在旺盛地生长着，缠绕着我穿着长靴的腿部，宛如恶鬼一样向上攀爬。  
　　但是这个熟悉的玫瑰花香……不会错的。“这些玫瑰……是不是，和所爱之人有关？”  
　　妖精有些惊讶，她扇动翅膀从我肩上飞离，悬停在我的面前，很认真地盯着我看：“你倒是不简单呢。仔细看看你的脸，似乎和许多年前喜欢来到我的花园中的一个女人十分相似——我还挺喜欢那个金色头发的漂亮血奴呢。”  
　　“那首歌，是你教她唱的吗？”我听见自己的声线不可抑制地颤抖，虽然我不太知道血奴的意义，但是如果她肯定了我的疑问，那么就只能说明……  
　　“是啊——啊，我知道了！你一定是那个血奴的，嗯……”她掰着纤细的手指像是在计算什么，随后得出了答案：“你是她的儿子，对不对？”  
　　“你等一下，”我觉得喉咙有些干，强行咽下口水润湿：“你……你能不能告诉我，这些玫瑰为什么枯死？它们开花的契机到底是什么？”  
　　母亲给我的答案是，当心里住的那个人归来的时候，它们就会全部盛开。  
　　妖精歪着头，扇动翅膀环绕着我，翅膀撒下的金粉落在玫瑰的枯骨上，它们就停止了肆无忌惮的生长，反而逐渐褪去。“奇怪的问题。当心上人的心意抵达时，白玫瑰自然就笑了。”  
　　“——可是德古拉种了整个花园几百年的玫瑰，却从来没有一朵盛开过呢！”  
　　“崔佛！”突然，安洁莉卡的一声尖叫惊扰了妖精，妖精灵活地一退，避开了安洁莉卡挥剑的锋芒。她拉起我的手腕：“原来是中了你的幻术吗？”  
　　妖精深深地看了一眼我，神秘的微笑里不知道是嘲讽还是别的情绪，她旋转着向上飞离，洒下无数的金粉。安洁莉卡连忙挥起披风盖在我的头顶：“小心有毒！”  
　　母亲时常哼起的夜曲是这个妖精唱的……母亲说这个妖精住在父亲的城堡里……我在德古拉的城堡里发现了这个妖精……虽然关于玫瑰的传说有些偏差，但是妖精确实了解一切……  
　　我素未谋面的父亲，难道正是这个城堡的主人，是暗影之王德古拉？  
　　“崔佛，你醒过来了吗？”安吉用带着薄茧的手掌摩挲着我的脸颊，关心地皱眉看着我。  
　　“啊？我……”我摇了摇头，现在不该是考虑这些的时候——现在不想，那还有什么时间可以考虑啊？！我闯入城堡的目的就是为了搜刮德古拉的财宝，呈给我效命的美第奇家族啊！如果他是我的父亲，那我……我应该如何自处？如果我把这些话告诉安洁莉卡，她会相信我吗？我的队友们会怎么做？  
　　我又是谁？我真的是人类吗？还是说那些嗜血厌光的本性早就宣告了我是恶魔的事实？  
　　忽然，嘴唇被一片绵软柔嫩包裹，比我的体温略高的湿气包裹着甜蜜的味道送入口中，有什么撬开了我原本因为犹疑而咬紧的牙关，满腔的温暖和柔软滑了进来。  
　　我看见安洁莉卡的睫毛微微翘起，黑曜石一样的眼眸中略带微光。  
　　她很快地结束了这个有甜味的吻，但是仍然在我口中留下了一块糖。她脸色发红，别过脸去，不再看我，咬着嘴唇说：“你刚刚的眼神太可怕……然后，嗯……啊，糖块是早先奥斯卡给的，他说吃糖可以分散注意力，我……我怎么就……”  
　　“……总而言之！女孩主动亲男孩像什么话！你可是欠我一个深情的吻哦，”她低下头，牵起我的手，玩弄着我的手指：“约定好，把那个吻留在我们逃出家族的那一天吧！”  
　　逃出家族吗？猎魔家族美第奇家的大小姐，和我这样一个半吸血鬼……我听见自己声音沉闷地问她：“安吉，如果我说，我刚刚发现……我其实是恶魔，你还会、嗯，要和我在一起吗？”  
　　她眨了眨眼，似乎是很认真地思考了片刻，对我摇头道：“我从在别墅外的庭院里，第一眼看到你，就知道自己喜欢上你了，那时候我就不知道你是不是恶魔——所以就算现在知道了，我也无所谓。”  
　　我轻轻地摸着嘴唇，甜味仍在最终徘徊不散，心底由于被接纳被承认而感到满足，让我一瞬间无法分清感动还是感激的感情，驱使着我抬起双臂，将安吉拥入怀中，仿佛拥抱着我那一半为人的温柔。  
　　她的身子一开始有些许的僵硬，随后便安定下来，也紧紧抱住我：“你还是第一次这么主动呢，崔佛。”  
　　可能因为我一直都是那个抱着一堆从别人那里借来的书的小孩，一个人在树下的阴影里孤独地读书，所以一旦有人坐在了我身边，我就会如获至宝，仿佛看到了神的微笑。  
　　那就不要去考虑什么德古拉了吧，我会像童话故事里、像话剧台本里那样，身为勇者打败了大魔王，带着无数的财宝，然后和公主幸福地生活在一起，直到老到不能再老，直到我的传说被世人传颂又忘记。  
　　“好，我答应你，我始终欠你一个吻。”  
　　突然，一种从天而降的危机感骤然降落，我连忙扶着安吉的肩膀带着她从原地滚走，一地的荆棘扎得我身上密密麻麻的疼痛，划破了无数的小口子。  
　　“砰”的一声，整个花园的泥土似乎都震颤了几分。我迅速的爬起身，抽出安吉送我的长剑，进入备战姿态。  
　　那个巨大的怪物通身漆黑，与城堡的外墙同色，身上斑驳突起，仿佛城堡上的砖石。它举着沉重的火炬，一下又一下地砸着地面，火焰被震得跳出了金星。如果它只是安静地举着火炬，人们只会以为那是城堡屋顶上雕刻的巨型石像——直到它发出了震耳欲聋的咆哮。  
　　是石像鬼。  
　　如果奥斯卡的那把静思之刃或者加斯的重武器在的话或许还可以一战。糟糕的是，我和安洁莉卡的武器都比较轻，没有办法对它造成有意义的伤害。  
　　“跑！”我横剑在身前，回头对安洁莉卡喊道，她立刻明白了我准备殿后的意图，不再多说什么，对我点了点头。  
　　“你一定要跟上。别忘了你欠我的。”  
　　石像鬼见她意欲离开，便踏着沉重的步伐立刻追击。我将装满了圣水的瓶子高高抛起投掷向它冒着火光的眼睛，甩出链鞭，拉出一道银色的弧光。


	40. 夜曲（6）

　　银鞭在树干上缠绕数圈，形成一道笔直的脚绊。我不指望这能对石像鬼起到什么太大的伤害，只希望能够多拖延一点时间。  
　　体型巨大但是笨拙的石像鬼没有意外地撞上了我的陷阱，但是过于沉重的身躯被突然牵扯，我的手臂也仿佛被撕裂开来一样，不可抑制地被它拖动。  
　　“轰”的一声巨响，那尊巨型的石像被绊倒在地，压垮无数森林草木；而手臂上传来的剧痛也让我再也没有力气握紧链鞭，它随着石像鬼的倾塌被一同甩了出去。  
　　但我不敢犹疑，急速奔向如山岳一样倒塌的石像鬼——它已经开始准备起身了。我拾起落在它脚边的链鞭，飞速掠过它身侧。下意识的低头间，竟然万幸地闪过了石像鬼的挥击。  
　　我将绕过比起它庞大臃肿体型略显纤细的腿部的链鞭缠绕起来，试图固定到一旁已经被刚刚仿佛山崩一般的攻击而被拉倒的树干上。原本为了防滑而打造的握柄更加让我已经鲜血淋漓的手掌感到剧痛，由于鲜血味道弥散开来而感到疯狂的本能也让我感到一阵阵头疼。  
　　但是还不可以就在这里放弃！  
　　我咬着牙拉紧了鞭子，纵身一跃，向着安洁离开的方向逃去。  
　　突然背后被一股大力猛地撞击，我甚至能清楚的听到自己身体内有什么断掉的脆响，铺天盖地的剧痛从后背的每一寸骨头裂向四肢百骸，我眼前一黑，就此昏了过去。  
　　  
　　“崔佛，崔佛，醒醒！”  
　　有什么人在用力的拍着我的脸，紧接着被我被扑面而来的冰凉唤醒。我挣扎着睁开眼睛，发觉自己正靠在一个大钟的表盘下，“咔哒咔哒”行走不停的秒针从头顶扫过。加斯正蹲在我面前，皱着眉，举着水袋。  
　　我试图动一动身子，可是刚一动肩膀，后背就传来一阵阵冰凉的痛感，不知道折了多少骨头。我低着头，看见手指边嘀嗒着黑色的液滴，应该是染发的黑色药剂受了水淋，逐渐从我原本的头发上滴落下来。  
　　“加斯……？”我舔了舔嘴唇，腥甜的味道让属于吸血鬼的那一半我兴奋起来。喉咙里尽是半干的血块，我一边忍着后背脊椎的疼痛，一边强行把它们咳了出来。  
　　加斯本来想拍拍我的后背，可是似乎看到了我的伤情，抬起的手没有落下。  
　　“石像鬼……没有追来吧？”我哑着嗓子问道。我记起来了昏迷前的瞬间，只有可能是被石像鬼暴怒挥舞起的火炬砸中了后背。所幸没有当场死亡。  
　　“你们还遇到了石像鬼吗？……虽然对德古拉的城堡有一定程度的预估，但是没想到我们真是高看自己了。”加斯的粗眉紧紧地拧在一起。他微微瞥了我一眼，语气带着些试探：“崔佛，我们逃走吧？趁着还有命能跑。”  
　　我仍在被我自己的另一面折磨得头晕目眩，只能喘息着勉强问道：“逃？奥斯卡……和安吉他们人呢？”  
　　加斯叹了口气，一手抬起我的胳膊，把我架了起来：“奥斯卡那小子……是个怕死的叛徒，不知道安吉被他弄成什么样了。”  
　　“什么意思？”我隐隐觉得有些不对劲。  
　　“你离开时的状态很不对劲，安吉就跟着你冲了过去。当我和奥斯卡准备一起追你们的时候，突然发现陷入了幻境。”我看不见加斯的表情，只能看见他的络腮胡一动一动，“不论怎么走都走不出的时钟回廊，到处都是秒针走动的声音，听的我头都大了。”  
　　果然，德古拉说的要或者前往时计塔顶端，不是那么容易的事。  
　　秒针走动的声音开始在耳边回响，密密麻麻，像是很多人的脚步声。加斯在带着我上楼梯。  
　　“那小子上蹿下跳，几乎把各处的墙壁都用他那神秘的长刀砍了一遍*，却还是找不到出路。直到我们听到了一个声音。”加斯顿了顿，我听见他咽下口水的声音，“那是个女声，特别有诱惑力，几乎要摄人心魄。”  
　　“是魅魔吗……”我估算着德古拉城堡中恶魔的级别，猜测着那个恶魔的种类。魅魔是十分懂得勾人心神的恶魔，相貌妖娆美丽不可方物，几乎能让所有没有防备的人深陷其中。  
　　“那个女声说，”不知道为什么，加斯没有理会我说的话，径自叙述了下去，“德古拉最喜欢的是年轻的男人和女人，可是她也最喜欢年轻的男人和女人，如果我们愿意分出一男一女送给她，她就为我们指出出城的路。”  
　　“也是碰巧，安吉一边望着身后一边闯了过来，正好扑到了奥斯卡的身上，还言语混乱地指着身后说什么你就在那里，让我们快去帮你。但是奥斯卡那小子拧着安吉的手腕就把她往地上一掼，估计把她摔懵了吧。”  
　　“他大声地喊着，女人我找到了，但是……但是，男人要等到你把我们带出去的时候再交给你。”他有着些许的犹疑，中间停顿了片刻，但是很快又恢复了正常的语速，继续带着我一边爬楼梯一边回忆，“墙角的阴影中传出那个女人的笑声，她白皙的长腿又从笑声中迈出……安吉虽然仍在挣扎，但是拗不过奥斯卡一个成年男性猎人的力量，就像是小鹿一样的被丢到她面前。至于男人……奥斯卡竟然看向了我，但是我早就察觉到了他的不对劲，一锤抡向他的脑袋。那小子倒是灵活，闪开了脑袋的要害，但是仍然被我砸中了肩膀，一下子就塌了下去，我见那个魅魔冲我邪气地笑，不敢做多停留，转身就跑……然后就遇到了浑身是血昏迷不醒的你。”  
　　“你到底在说些什么……？”我越听越觉得疑惑，心头的不安感逐渐增强。虽然加斯是和我一起经历过许多战斗的老队友，但是我却不想去相信他所说的这番话。  
　　我低头去看，发现他胸前用于保护猎人心神的十字架竟然已经满是裂痕！  
　　这城堡里的恶魔……竟然已经足够强大到让十字架崩裂了吗？  
　　不能再让他带着我爬楼梯了！既然十字架已经裂开，就代表着他可能已经中了魅魔的邪咒！我不顾骨折的疼痛，挣扎着想要从加斯的肩膀上挪开身体，但是他的手却紧紧钳住了我的手腕：“加斯，你放开我！”  
　　“怎么了，崔佛？”他有些疑惑地侧过头来看我，迎着火把的光亮，我看见他眼球上覆盖了一层油脂一样的彩色薄膜，显然是很高等的精神控制。  
　　现在的他已经不是他了！我更加大力地想要从他的钳制中挣脱出来，可是加斯甚至直接捞住我的另一只手，随手扯下了墙壁上用于固定火把的锁链，把我的双手交叠捆了起来。  
　　“卡密拉大人，这就是那个漂亮的男孩！和同之前已经献给您的那个漂亮的女孩一起，您能否赐予我无边的幸福了呢？”他仰起头，对着无尽的黑暗，诡异地咧开了嘴，像是看到什么人正在他头顶微笑一样。  
　　他的声音在空旷的钟楼里来回碰撞，回声和钟表的滴答声一起反馈回来，显得毛骨悚然。  
　　那种程度的精神控制……不知道就算解了咒之后他还能不能恢复正常的神志了，但是就目前来说，在那个叫卡密拉的恶魔赶来之前，加斯就是我最大的敌人！  
　　双手受制，后背伤势不明，但显然已经无法直接倒钩背翻骑上他的脖子了。我只能用尽全力把加斯向墙壁上顶去。可是加斯的体型对于我来说太过健硕，我让他撞到墙上的力度还不足够让他后脑被碰短暂眩晕。  
　　他拎着另外一截铁链，嘴角诡异的微笑还未收起，覆满邪咒的双眼转向我，反而擒住了我的脖子，将我生生提起：“你在做什么，崔佛？”  
　　窒息和恐惧让我感到背脊一阵阵发冷。从一开始做佣兵的时候，我就知道同伴的死亡在所难免。加斯已经和我共事有三年了，他教会了我很多的猎魔技巧，也无数次将我从危机中拯救出来。但是现在……  
　　“哦？看来是个有趣的猎物。”高跟鞋的踢踏声从背后响起，那是个极其撩人的魅惑声音，胸口的十字架因为感受到了大量的威胁而变得发烫，混合着脖子被掐住的窒息感让我眼前发黑，那个魅魔的声音却穿透层层耳鸣直接摄入脑海。  
　　“卡密拉大人，你一定没有见过这么好看的男孩——”  
　　“好看的男人都爱说谎，即便是德古拉也不例外。”那个女声打断了加斯的谄媚，反倒是有点幽怨：“他们的舌头像蛇一样狡猾，真一句、假一句，真真假假，恨不得能把它割下来。”  
　　“割下来？”加斯的面孔逐渐扭曲，盯着我的嘴狞笑起来。  
　　我拼了命地扭动着手肘，终于把那粗笨的铁链甩了下去，咬着牙硬抗住从脊背直顶后脑的剧痛，倒翻起身子，狠狠地踢向加斯的面门，从他那坚实的手掌中逃脱了出来。  
　　加斯后退了两步，因为吃痛而发出野兽般的怒吼，举起沉重的大锤就向我砸来。  
　　“你快清醒一下，我还不想杀了我的同伴！”我试图抬高音量，尽管我知道想要唤醒被高级精神控制的人类只能是徒劳。  
　　“这家伙清醒不过来了，只会一直做着他的傻瓜春梦。”  
　　银蓝色的刀光一闪，紧接着是金属碰撞的“当！”的一声脆响，我看见一个头部缠满绷带的身影从加斯手臂下滑到我的面前，平举长刀，硬是挡住了加斯愤怒的一击。  
　　“吼！”被打扰的加斯怒吼着，毫无章法地再次举锤，试图把挡在我面前的奥斯卡锤烂。  
　　“抱歉啊，对于你们这种没救的人类，还是直接杀了最好，免得麻烦。”奥斯卡似乎是自信地轻笑了一声，矮下身去，回刀狠狠地砍上加斯的脚腕，又旋身快速地一踢，将他从踢到了钟楼旋转楼梯的中空楼道里。  
　　我喘着气，有些无力地靠着墙瘫软下来。楼道里漆黑一片，加斯生死未卜。  
　　奥斯卡长刀入鞘，朝身后打了个响指。  
　　我看见安洁莉卡拖着脚步艰难地爬上楼梯。但是她一看到我，就不顾疼痛一般地加快了速度，扑到了我怀里，紧紧地把头埋在我的胸口。  
　　“你伤的很重！出了这么多血。”她拿出来了紧急包扎用的草药，但是一摸到我已经被鲜血濡湿的后衫，顿时手足无措起来，“我没想到……加斯竟然会直接被蛊惑，还好奥斯卡带着我从另一条路逃走了。”  
　　“另一条满是陷阱的路。”奥斯卡有些自嘲地把散落下的绷带撩回肩膀。我看见二人皆是狼狈不堪，奥斯卡被烧伤的皮肤暴露了出来，增添了新的伤口；安吉的一条腿被应急的夹了根木棍，用绷带紧紧缠着。  
　　“说起来，你这家伙还有时间去把头发染成了金黄色？”奥斯卡挠了挠头，看着我褪去了黑色的头发，有些疑惑地问。  
　　“等等……”我突然想起来了什么，“这里还不安全！那个魅魔卡密拉一定还在附近！”  
　　“卡密拉吗……”奥斯卡不得不再次抽出长刀，警惕地环视四周，随时准备战斗，“这些听说过名字的恶魔，估计不是伤残的我们能够对付的。”  
　　安吉抬头问道：“那怎么办？我们现在在钟楼的楼梯道，往上时计塔顶是德古拉，往下是石像鬼……”  
　　“横竖都是死路一条，为什么不去见见传说中的暗影之王德古拉？”奥斯卡耸了耸肩，看似轻松地笑了一声。  
　　“难道你不想见见传说中的卡密拉？”怀中的安吉忽然问道。  
　　奥斯卡扛着刀，回过头来：“一般般吧，其实我对女人没什么兴趣。”  
　　“那还真是可惜呢。”安吉从我怀里起身，似乎完全没有腿伤的样子。她歪着头面对着奥斯卡，我看不清她的表情，只看见她把手伸到头顶，仿佛从自己脸前划开了一道缝，一直延伸到胸口。  
　　让我感到毛骨悚然的是，原本那属于安吉的相貌竟然像是一层薄膜一样褪去、落下，而那里面的人则从她的那层“皮”中走了出来，高跟鞋的硬底碰撞出清脆的响声。  
　　她慵懒地舒展开腰肢，偏光发紫的长发盈盈落到腰际。她径直走到已经呆滞住的奥斯卡面前，轻轻笑道：“不能得到男人的称赞，还真是让我有些失落啊——简单的自我介绍，我是卡密拉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：黑魂里寻找隐藏门的方式就是对墙壁进行攻击23333


	41. 夜曲（7）

　　我怔怔地看着那个落在地上的薄膜如同飞灰一般飘散。“……你是什么时候？”我感觉我的声音已经不像是我自己的了。我不敢想象，如果之前安吉所说的一切并不是她本人……  
　　“别担心，”卡密拉笑着回头，言笑间果真像市伊甸园中的苹果那样有着致命的诱惑，“你的小女朋友是后来才被我吞食的。”  
　　“所以……怎么说的来着？”她有些苦恼地敲着前额，随后展颜：“噢，对，那个吻，你要下辈子才能还给她了——可别忘了哦，好看的男孩。”  
　　她在说什么啊……？那个之前还把自己的温度和温柔交给了我的女孩，就这样被恶魔吞食了？甚至是在我昏迷的时候，在我根本不知道的地方？  
　　是不是因为树荫遮住了我的脸，所以我就被神理所当然地忽略了？这究竟是为什么呢……可是母亲那样虔诚地信仰的神，为什么似乎从来没有眷顾过我？命运带走了我爱的人和爱我的人，连我自己的双足都踩在人与恶魔之间，看不清楚脸上的留下的是雨水还是血泪。  
　　“这种时候就别发呆了啊，崔佛！”静思之刃切割过空气发出狠戾的响声，那道湛蓝色的光也瞬间打碎了我迷惘的幻境。我看见奥斯卡毫不犹豫地挥刀斩向了卡密拉。  
　　卡密拉身形一虚，毫不费力地闪避开他的攻击。  
　　我咬咬牙，现在的确不是怔在原地出神的时间，我努力让自己不去想那些对于命运的抱怨，抽出了安洁莉卡送给我的那柄银质长剑，试图在奥斯卡挥刀的间隙中穿插入我的攻击。如果再因为身体或者回忆的痛苦而犹豫，那就会要付出死亡的代价——即使这原本就是十死无生的结局，身为猎人也不能就这样沉默地死去！  
　　可是不知道究竟是卡密拉的速度太快、还是我们根本砍到的都是幻象，刀剑交错的攻击似乎没有任何作用。奥斯卡啐了一口，闪过卡密拉的虚影，拉起了我的手就向楼梯顶冲去：“（脏话）这根本就没法打啊！还是赶紧跑吧！”  
　　颠簸中我感觉到浑身的骨头都要碎裂，几乎都是凭借着意志跟着他奔上一级级台阶。可是旋转间，钟楼的楼梯似乎永远也跑不到尽头，向上望去，头顶依然是无尽的黑暗，和仿佛永远徘徊在耳边的单调的秒针声。  
　　“是、是卡密拉的幻术！”我喘着气，嘶哑地吼出声，胸口的十字架热得发烫。然后我听到了一声细碎的“咔嚓”。  
　　用于守护猎人不受邪咒侵袭的十字架，再也抵抗不住卡密拉的魔力，裂了。  
　　“奥斯卡，我的十字架已经裂了。”我觉得眼皮越来越重，双腿也仿佛被无数地狱中的恶鬼向后拉扯一样难以迈开步伐。我好像感受到了午后阳光的温暖了啊，在我还能分辨的出真与假之前，不能再让奥斯卡因为我而陷入危险了……  
　　“真是麻烦，这么说的话就只能用我的了？”逐渐模糊的视线中，我看见奥斯卡从胸口猛地拽下了什么，缠在静思之刃的刀柄上，用力地掷向前方。  
　　是玻璃碎裂的声音。钟楼的无尽黑暗仿佛一块深色的玻璃，被奥斯卡扔出的静思之刃切割出来一个裂缝，虽然只是暗淡的光，但毕竟是有光芒落到了头顶。  
　　我被他带着一步高高跃起，接着踏上了一块质感和之前楼梯上有显著差异的铺装，鞋底落地发出明显的脆响——是黑色大理石的地面！  
　　我们已经打碎了幻境，冲上了时计塔的顶端？  
　　“该死的，我在做什么蠢事情啊。”我听见奥斯卡的声音带着些自嘲。没有了刀在手中，他只好抱起双臂，平视前方：“真该夸一夸你这个女人呢，不对，女恶魔卡密拉。”  
　　卡密拉不知道什么时候也已经登上了书房的地面。她偏过头去看着被丢在一旁的静思之刃，轻轻笑道：“不知道你是从哪里弄到的这么个神器，不过现在它归我了。”她踩着轻佻的步伐一步步接近。  
　　趁着我还有行动的能力……我横剑于胸前，一步冲到奥斯卡身前，时刻准备迎接攻击。  
　　“金发的小子，你知道吗，你和德古拉的模样有五分相似——这才是我留你至今的原因。至于那个木乃伊嘛……”卡密拉停在我面前，昂起傲人的胸脯，看着我的眼神中满是轻蔑：“没有了这把刀的神圣守护，按照人类的心智程度，他也已经是我的了。”  
　　我一惊，蓦然回头，只看见奥斯卡那深祖母绿色的眼瞳外也逐渐泛起彩色的油状薄膜，缠满绷带的脸看不清表情，只是面部肌肉在微微抽搐。  
　　“你在说……”奥斯卡咬破了舌尖，啐出一口鲜血，冷笑着，“哪个木乃伊啊……！”  
　　他不知道从哪里掏出了匕首，狠狠地戳入自己的心脏。  
　　飞溅出的鲜血泼洒在我脸上，他的血液是滚烫的。  
　　“我死也不会……沦为深渊的走狗……！”他恶狠狠地盯着卡密拉，笑出了声。鲜血从他齿缝中溢出，染红了嘴边的绷带。此刻的奥斯卡比深棺中爬出的木乃伊还要狰狞可怖。  
　　“好啊，那你就去死吧。给你的小男朋友一会道别的时间。”  
　　奥斯卡颓然地跪倒在地。我连忙蹲了下来，扶住他的身子。  
　　“你这家伙……怎么这么蠢，把后背全部暴露给恶魔了啊！”他呛出一口鲜血，眼睛中的绿色有些黯淡，“喂，你可别觉得欠我什么啊，要不是你的十字架碎了，我肯定会把你胸口的那一个扯下来用来破解幻术的！我这个人最不喜欢做牺牲自己拯救他人的事了！”  
　　“咳……咳，你……你八成也没办法活着出去了。该死的，我怎么死到临头……却想着要提醒你，别忘了你和安吉的约定啊！”  
　　“哈哈，不过，哪里有什么下辈子……就算有，也没有人会认出我这个没有名字没有相貌的人吧？”  
　　他的声音越来越低，最后几近梦呓，夹杂着深沉的喘息声：“不过呢，死之前身旁还有个队友，也不算是孤单吧。”  
　　“真有下辈子的话，你这家伙还会记得我吗？”  
　　没有更低更细的声音了，他半闭的双眼里只露出浅浅一弧绿色，像是死寂的水潭。  
　　现在，树下，真的只有我一个人了。  
　　树下有一颗孤独的心，被老天忽视了。  
　　“……他们的舌头像蛇一样狡猾，真一句、假一句，真真假假，恨不得能把它割下来，嘻嘻。”  
　　毫无防备地，有人突然扣住我的下颌，粗暴地伸入我的嘴中，捏出了我的舌头。我仍兀自震惊的那一刻，有刀光一闪。  
　　“卡密拉大人，现在他就是不会说谎的好看男孩了。”  
　　“呜呜呜——！”意料之外骤然爆发的剧痛仿佛滔天巨浪，我捂着嘴痛到撕心裂肺，无可遏制地大声咆哮，却只能发出呜呜的声音。舌头被割去后口腔内的鲜血喷薄出来，淹没过我最后一丝理智。所见视野内皆为粘稠的红色，有什么冰凉湿滑的液体顺着脸庞滚滚滑落，光泽可鉴的大理石地面上，开出血色的花朵。  
　　那好像是真的血色的玫瑰，它们没有丝毫犹豫地从地面上生长出丛生的茎叶，又分解成刀刃一样锋利的红色叶片和无数锥形的尖刺，呼啸着钉向我身后。  
　　我听见似乎是加斯的一声闷哼，紧接着是□□被切割和打穿的声音，酥麻到让我全身舒畅，每一寸肌肉和骨骼都在为解除限制的嗜血而狂欢。  
　　“这能力——你为什么会这么精准地控制血液？”是卡密拉诧异的惊呼，不过那都无所谓了，我究竟掌握什么能力、我是谁、我想做什么，这些都不重要，就让我压抑已久的本能来决定一切吧。  
　　“难道你真的是德古拉的儿子！那张脸，那眼睛的颜色——”  
　　我抬起手，看到皮肤因为不断失血而变成接近死人一样的灰白，大量的失血让原本属于人类的神志已经模糊，但是属于恶魔的那一半却异常兴奋。  
　　红色的视野里，卡密拉不再保持着自己桀骜放纵的姿势，认真对战的姿态让她褪去了几分魅魔的妖艳意味：“竟然有身为血奴的人类女性愿意为他生下孩子……”  
　　然而空气中另一抹锋芒毕露的血腥刺入战局，如同军刀一样凌厉的杀意瞬间让我有了一刹那的惊惧，甚至没来得及控制起一地的鲜血形成护盾，就被从天而降的巨大威压压垮了身子，无力地趴在血泊中。那些原本随我念动的血液皆数脱离控制，反而形成坚韧的血色藤蔓缠绕住我的四肢，让我动弹不得。  
　　是德古拉的力量！混乱之中我只能想到那一个名字——那个被冠以暗影之王的称号的、我的父亲。  
　　属于血族的本性被逐渐压抑，属于人类的那一半虚弱再次占据了我崩溃边缘的身体，让我绝望、让我感受到从内脏到表皮无所不在的痛楚和冰冷。  
　　因为……我就快要死了吧……  
　　“卡密拉，退下。”我听到一声怒喝，那个妖娆的身影就立刻化作烟雾散去。  
　　意识即将溃散之际，我听见德古拉的靴子踢踏着光洁坚硬的大理石地面走近。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”他似乎是蹲了下来，声音近在耳边，我都能感觉得到他冰凉的呼吸。  
　　我用残破的肺大口地呼吸着，试图再多聚集一些空气，拼了命的想要说话，但是残留下的舌头却只能搅和出混乱的发音：“崔佛……”  
　　声音就像那些从墓地里爬出的僵尸一样嘶哑难听。  
　　我就快要……死了吧……  
　　时至此刻，死亡这种想法在我已经不甚清明的脑海中格外的刺耳。  
　　“……原来如此。”我已经看不清什么东西了，德古拉的话语也仿佛十分遥远，整个世界都好像在离我远去。  
　　“你想要活下去吗？”  
　　他突然问道。想啊，当然想啊，我才刚刚二十四岁，我不想我的生命暂停在这里。我还没有见过万千世界的诸多风景、我还没来得及把奥斯卡的声音和眼睛牢牢镌刻在记忆里、我还没有……把妈妈的那句话传递给父亲啊……！  
　　如果能有机会活下去的话……  
　　“想……我想……”我觉得自己的双手在无意识地向上伸着，似乎想要抓住从彩色琉璃中流淌下来的梦一般的光明。  
　　我还想要……再看无数次美好的日出啊！快要撑不下去的时候，就想想还有明天的黎明，怎么可以辜负那一片曙光呢？  
　　突然，脖子侧面传来格外清晰的冰凉触感，然后是被锐物洞穿的刺痛。  
　　我短促地惊呼一声，只觉得身体里原本尚存的余温都从脖颈处的伤口飞速流逝。一同流逝的，还有破碎的五脏六腑中剧烈的疼痛和我本来就已经不甚清明的神思。  
　　像是沉沉的睡入一场血腥味的梦。  
　　梦里，母亲在我的枕边放下一束纯白的玫瑰，然后转身离去。  
　　我拼命地伸手，想要呼唤她，但是仿佛沉入了粘稠的血浆，动弹不得，一张口就被汹涌的血液灌满了口腔。  
　　似乎终于到了梦醒的时刻，全身的感知又回到了身体中。但是此刻，我周身仿佛被千千万万小虫用牙齿噬咬，从内而外不断地感受着细密的刺痛，仿佛每一寸血管和肌肉都在不停地爆裂，之后又急促地愈合一样。  
　　味觉和嗅觉逐渐回归，口中甘甜鲜美，我似乎正在下意识地吮吸着什么——我还想要更多！这无休无止前所未有的饥渴让我抓狂让我疯狂让我忘记理智，我唯一知道的就是这些无与伦比的美味是唯一能够解决此刻饥渴的飨粮，让我拥有力量和温度，让我感受到似乎仍在活着的幻觉，让我欲罢不能。  
　　我觉得我正像一只渴血的怪兽，紧紧抱住一个人的手腕，疯狂地吮吸着他的鲜血。  
　　那个人似乎是看我醒来，低声冷哼了一句，狠狠地甩开了我。  
　　我被他摔在光洁的大理石地面上，渴血的欲望和猛烈的撞击在脑子里宛如强烈的鼓点，让我一阵阵发懵。  
　　“哼，竟然是极度渴血的弱点……”  
　　“我已经收回了你母亲的那一部分血脉，此刻，你的体内已经完全是我——暗夜之主，德古拉的血液了。”我抬头看去，德古拉逆着光的黑发掩映了表情，眼神看不真切。  
　　“不要再用你凡人的名字了。舍弃掉为人的过往，作为吸血鬼之王的儿子活下去——从此以后，你就是弗拉德。”  
　　他转过头来，眼神中一闪而过的怜悯而悲怆让我蓦然清醒。  
　　我看向不远处的镜子，里面只有光洁的大理石地面，并没有我或者德古拉的身影。  
　　曾经负伤流血的创口已经完全愈合，连嘴里本应残破的舌头都已经复原如初。  
　　“人类女性想要诞生下血族的后代……没想到你的母亲是个这样坚强的人，值得敬佩。”德古拉走到了我的背后，看着空无一人的镜子：“我留下的种子太多，却只有你一个有能力走到我面前，你的母亲，虽然我已经不记得她的名字和样貌，但我愿意称之伟大。”  
　　“你……都不记得……她的样子……她被……当成恶魔……烧死……”即使是舌头已经恢复，但是我似乎还是没有办法连贯地说话，过于拥挤的词汇被愚笨的舌头打结在一起，发音格外滑稽。  
　　德古拉轻轻地一笑，蹲下身子，捏住我的下巴，仔细地端详我的脸：“我当然不可能记得每一个女人的样子，那就权当你和她长得很像就是了。”  
　　他回头去看着队友们的尸体，嘲笑道：“哼，真是愚昧的人类，烧死了我最坚强的女人，竟然还想陷害死我唯一的儿子。”  
　　父亲后来说了些什么，我有些听不清楚，我只是自顾自地站了起来，觉得有一种隐隐的悲哀。最终母亲的那片玫瑰还是开不了花的吧，因为父亲似乎从来未曾爱过她，甚至不知道她的名字、她的样貌。  
　　又或许那种悲哀是因为我自己？为了这具永远无法走到年岁终点的行尸走肉。  
　　我太怯懦。我为了活下去，亲口答应了德古拉的契约，换来了永生。  
　　我从未觉得初生的阳光是这样刺眼，被阳光笼罩到的地方都像是被灼烧一样疼痛。但也许是拜父亲所赐的纯正血脉，阳光并不能对我造成什么伤害。可我为什么还在渴望阳光呢？真是可笑。  
　　父亲把一件漆黑的斗篷罩在了我的肩膀。  
　　没想到啊，最后给勇者披上披风的，竟然是魔王呢。  
　　  
　　辗转人间已经几百年，很多事情我都已经忘记，反倒是短暂的为人时光格外清晰。  
　　听故事的人早已在钢琴上沉沉睡去，落入窗子里的月光勾勒出他鼻梁笔挺的线条，沉静而匀长的呼吸让他的后背一起一伏。  
　　我也趴上钢琴盖，凑近了去看崔斯。  
　　在我刚讲到安洁莉卡为我过生日的时候，他突然有些恼火地哼了一声，接着似乎就已经完全沉沦在睡眠中了。  
　　其实你不知道的是，当我认真地看进你的眼睛时，是可以读到你的心思的。所幸你的心意我已经了解；所幸这一次，我不会再错过什么了。  
　　再靠近一些。已经可以看得清崔斯脸上被月光映得发白的绒毛了。  
　　“嗯？”崔斯发出了一个有些疑惑的声音，挣扎着撑起沉重的眼皮，深祖母绿色的眼眸微微显露出一弧。突然，他紧绷了神经，从钢琴盖上弹起，划开刀片，摸着侧颈：“弗拉你——你饿了？”  
　　“……”有时候真的很想扯掉他胸口碍事的十字架，强制精神支配他，让他一直乖巧顺从，不会做出像现在这种出于猎人本能的防卫。  
　　其实从看到他那双深绿色双眸的第一面，心底有种莫名的熟悉与感动，像是故人归来，久别重逢——即使我早已记不清到底是什么样的约定，可是每一次看见了他，心底都会莫名的欢喜，像是为了没有辜负什么而欣慰一样。我似乎突然就明白了几百年前那个叫安洁莉卡的女孩说的话——第一眼看到你，就知道自己喜欢上你了，那时候我不知道你是谁，是什么身份——所以就算知道了你是海辛家的人，我也无所谓。  
　　所以就算被你那莫名勾人的鲜血味道折磨到头昏脑涨，我也会抑制着自己收起尖牙。  
　　但是圣经里说过：不要惊动我爱的人，等他自己情愿。  
　　既然他太迟钝，那就慢慢来吧。反正我已经身为吸血鬼，多的是时间。  
　　毕竟在以我之名的小说里，遇见你之后的每一天，都变成了彩页，开出了花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night and sleep tight, Travor.


	42. 闲聊

　　昨晚弗拉德那家伙似乎在回忆往事，但是他一边说着，一边又总记忆模糊记不太清。多亏了他那慢吞吞的语速，我成功地被催眠了。  
　　后来他似乎一度靠的我很近，还好我身为猎人的反应足够机敏，察觉到危机，醒来时看见他微张的嘴唇，就立刻弹了起来进入自卫状态。  
　　这家伙竟然想要偷袭我！  
　　虽然似乎没有什么凛冽的杀意，但我仍然捕捉到了他眼眸深处一闪而过的红光。“弗拉你——你饿了？”  
　　“我去给你热杯血垫垫肚子？还可以给你吃我新买的玉米片，不过是洋葱酸奶味的，你可能不太喜欢。”我试探地问道，一步一步悄悄地向后退。  
　　“……”他皱着眉看着我，什么都没有说，兀自坐回了琴凳上，继续练琴。  
　　“嗯……说起来，”我挠了挠头，对于之前听故事听到一半睡着了觉得有点过意不去，“你提到了那个叫安吉的女孩？然后呢？”  
　　他没有回答我，手腕起落间，练习的是另一首相对更活泼、青春的歌曲。估计这就是爱丽丝他们要演出的曲目吧。  
　　“既然你不想理我，那我就回去睡觉了？”我有些手足无措，总觉得他似乎有些不开心？我小心翼翼地往后走：“反正你也不睡觉，我就不说晚安了。拜拜。”  
　　退回楼梯口的时候，似乎听到他模模糊糊地说了一句：“晚安。”  
　　第二天一早，跑去阳台，看到小查连忙用一个脑袋敲醒另外两个正在熟睡的脑袋，又合并成一个正常的小黑狗的模样，翻着眼睛趴在圣水圈子里望着我不停地摇尾巴，试图讨好我。这个小家伙就比弗拉德可爱多了，即使自己的恶魔气息也浓郁得吓人，但它的心思倒是没那么难猜。我擦干净圣水，它就欢乐地从圈子里跑了出来，围着我的腿转圈。  
　　说起来，小狗应该是要每天拉出去溜的吧？不过不知道崔西是用什么法子把它安置在快递的箱子里还没有弄脏子弹盒的。  
　　翻了半天也没有找到能拴住狗的链子，又怕我的那些银质链子会伤害到恶魔，只能让小查在院子里跑一跑了。  
　　昨晚难得的睡得安稳，所以讨厌太阳的吸血鬼应该已经结束了他日常的浇花活动，进入睡眠了吧。  
　　我发现花园中又开出一丛洁白的玫瑰，柔软柔和地静静反射着阳光的颜色，散开淡淡的金色光晕。他的妈妈种下这些花是为了等待他父亲德古拉的归来吗？那弗拉德又是在等什么人呢？这些渐次开放的花，是不是正在说明他心上的那个人的归期越来越近？  
　　会是……那个叫安洁莉卡·美第奇的女孩吗？难道那个女孩也被转化成了吸血鬼吗？还是说弗拉德在等那个女孩的转世？该死，昨晚我怎么就睡着了呢。  
　　其实，我还一直觉得弗拉德那家伙会不会对我有点太好了。现在看来，也许是他本身的温柔吧。不对，也可能是吸血鬼对于猎物的怜悯！  
　　我为什么要想这些？  
　　真是麻烦，人一旦闲下来了就总是会胡思乱想吧。于是喊回了小查，我就立刻打开Old Hunter把自己的行程安排得满满当当——毕竟只有劳动和赚钱才能让人充实啊。  
　　大部分的委托都是晚上查起来比较方便，毕竟从深渊来的恶魔们，本能地厌恶阳光。不过眼下这个活蹦乱跳的刻耳柏洛斯小查例外。  
　　翻着维克托的手机，看着他相册里几乎存满了各种莱拉斯的照片，感受到浓浓的柠檬酸味。他的邮箱干净的就像是一个正常的人类，完全看不出任何和吸血鬼以及新月组织有关的内容——不过也有可能是他习惯性的把那些邮件都清理掉了吧。这种谨慎的敌人还真不是我擅长应付的啊。  
　　不过，新月吸血鬼那边一下子损失了这么多精英，居然没有任何行动吗？是不敢，还是说有什么其他的原因呢？  
　　可是所有的线索似乎都没有办法继续进行下去了啊！只能被动的等待他们的下一步动作了吗？不，我还是决定趁着白天，去郊外的教堂跑一趟。  
　　  
　　“哦？你来了。”约瑟芬正捧着笔记本从忏悔室里走出来，身上用于安抚情绪的熏香味道特别浓郁。他看到我，挑了挑眉：“之前太忙了一直忘了问你，你是不是从我这里顺走了一本圣经？”  
　　“圣经？”我们家惯用的强效结界之一就是用圣经的书页钉在墙壁上或者地板上而构成的，所以对于这种名为圣经的书，我倒是撕过不少。  
　　“别给我装傻，是一本很旧的圣经，但是里面的插图都很精致的那种，上色也很细腻。”约瑟的手做着一页一页翻书的动作，似乎在试图让我回忆起来。  
　　我好像之前确实从他这里偷偷拿走过一本？然后当时还带到了背包里，不过遇见的那个眼魔并不需要设下那么重的封印。于是我挠了挠头，故意刺激他道：“啊——那本啊，可是我用来设结界都撕掉了！它很重要吗？”  
　　“你小子就喜欢瞎说，你回家就给我找到，然后周日来礼拜的时候带给我。”约瑟几乎是毫不犹豫地就否认了我，仿佛知道那本圣经不会被我轻易撕毁一样。他对着一旁抱来一大沓文件的修女点了点头，又指了指我，示意把东西给我搬着。  
　　“那本圣经有什么不同吗？”我接过那些文件，一边跟着约瑟在教堂中穿行，一边试探地问道。这个神秘的老狐狸肯定有着很多不可告人的秘密，看起来那本圣经就是某个宝贝。  
　　他斜着眼睛瞥了一眼我，没有停下脚步：“就你，还想从我嘴里套话？别说你了，崔斯，就算是你爸爸都不行。”  
　　“哦！所以你认识我爸爸？”我迅速地抓住了这个字眼。  
　　“我不告诉你，我没说过啊。”该死的，这个老狐狸又开始嘴硬了。他那话的意味明显就是认识我爸啊，并且可能还比较熟。然而这家伙就是不开口，让我很无奈。  
　　如果他真的和我爸比较熟，那么那个刻有海辛家的驱魔咒文的匕首也就可以解释了。  
　　“就放我桌子上吧。”约瑟指了指他的书桌。我看到他的书桌上有一张他和爱丽丝的合影。似乎是约瑟芬几年前的样子，还穿着很显年轻的休闲衬衫；娃娃脸的爱丽丝的红色头发被扎成双马尾，勾着约瑟芬的脖子对着镜头笑得灿烂。  
　　我拿起那个相框，回头问正在整理书籍的约瑟芬：“爱丽丝是从小就被你抱养的吗？”  
　　“是的，是个可怜的女孩啊，之后就一直跟着我，我会随着教会的指派，调遣往各地做神父，她也就和我一起走过了很多地方。”约瑟芬停下了动作，一手叉腰，指了一下我手中的相框：“怎么了？是不是觉得我年轻的时候太帅了？”  
　　“你这到底是哪里来的自信啊……顶多是个还看得过去的大叔罢了——不过，你知道爱丽丝是恶魔这件事？”我一直都能感觉得到，约瑟芬是一个比我经验老练许多的猎人，就算他不是海辛家的，也一定早就判断出了爱丽丝的身份，所以我就直截了当地问了。  
　　我看到约瑟芬的身形僵了一秒。书房里阳光照着漂浮的灰尘，微微闪烁。他的镜片反着光，让人看不清眼神。“真不愧是休的儿子，我还以为没有人能识破爱丽丝的身份了呢。”  
　　“你果然认识我爸！”也许约瑟芬身上那种让我信服的气质就是因为他和我爸有过交情？  
　　“我没说啊。”他连忙否认地摇着头。  
　　算了……我心里认定了答案就已经够了，让这个嘴硬的老狐狸自己承认什么事情怕是比我一个人猎杀弗拉德还难。“这事……教会都不知道吗？”  
　　约瑟芬有些自信地一笑，走了过来，接过我手中的相框。他摘下眼镜，看着照片的眼神变得温和：“那当然，毕竟有我在。”  
　　“我可不可以采访你一下，关于如何和恶魔共处的事？”身边一个德古拉的儿子、一个刻耳柏洛斯的幼犬，外加一个经常来蹭吃蹭喝的很善于隐匿自己气息的恶魔，让我随时都觉得自己生活在水深火热之中。虽然我之前确实完成过很多高难度的深渊委托，但是让我一个人面对这些个深渊气息浓厚到让我的感知能力爆表的恶魔……身为身体素质有极限的人类还是会感到很不安啊！  
　　“你和弗拉德不是相处的挺好的吗？他又不是那种刚出道的吸血鬼，暴饮暴食的，你怕什么？”约瑟无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我甚至以为你们已经是一对情侣了。”  
　　“……你是被爱丽丝的胡言乱语给洗脑了吗？你不知道他是德古拉和人类女性的后代？他天生就有极度渴血的特性啊！每次一出血什么的我都提心吊胆的怕他把我吃了。”  
　　约瑟芬捏着下巴，皱着眉打量着我：“这么说，你已经经历过他的渴血状态了？我可不可以采访你一下，你觉得你凭什么能从渴血的二代吸血鬼口中多次死里逃生？”  
　　“这还用问？因为我随机应变的能力超强！当之无愧的新一代年轻猎人的佼佼者。”我喜欢和约瑟芬谈话的另一原因，就是和他聊天的时候很像和我爸聊天的氛围，可以不顾颜面地吹嘘自己。“——所以我该怎么办啊？”  
　　约瑟芬笑了笑：“怎么办？你自己不是早就做出选择了吗？”  
　　我皱着眉摇头，表示不明白他的意思。  
　　“你不是早就不想拿着弗拉德的头去Old Hunter的悬赏那里换巨额赏金了吗？有这时间问我，你这家伙不如好好去反思一下自己心里的真正想法，想想你自己到底是怎么看待你的吸血鬼室友的。”  
　　走廊里的修女轻声提醒约瑟芬，说是预约来忏悔的信徒到了。约瑟朝她点了点头，示意自己马上就去。临走之前，他重新戴上眼镜，隔着镜片的眼神有些意味深长：“也许你能处理好你爸都处理不好的事。”  
　　“哦对了，我可没说我认识你爸啊！”


	43. 哭声

　　庸碌充实的生活总是让时间过得很快。暂时没有了各种烦人的事情，可以让我专注地完成委托，感觉自己就像是重新练小号的老玩家一样驾轻就熟。  
　　周日匆匆地把那本看起来很重要的圣经还给了约瑟后，就赶飞机去往了M国的委托。这还是我暂时定居下来之后的第一次远行，拎着行李出门时，小查趴在铁栅栏的门口，巴巴地望着我，我心里竟然还有点迷之感动。  
　　不知道什么时候开始，居然把这个奇怪的地方看成了家一样的存在了呢。也许我早就没有把弗拉德那家伙当成敌人了吧，但是……应该也不至于到他们说的那种程度？我确实会时常莫名其妙的想到他，还有自从一开始见到他就会从心底升腾起的莫敏情绪。然而我始终想不出，我喜欢他的原因和动机。  
　　当年和莱拉斯在一起是因为什么呢？是因为她像是加了冰的可乐，叮叮当当地冲进了我如同炎炎夏日一样浮躁的中学生活吗？我喜欢和她在一起时候可以暂时不用背负所谓的下一任族长的命运时，可以抱着头仰面躺在没有人的足球场上，夜空下，告诉她那些属于深渊的神秘传闻和星宿的故事，听她或是有道理或是没道理的反驳。那究竟是爱情还是依赖，当时的我并不能分得清。但是高于朋友的某种情感，总会有它存在的原因吧。  
　　对于和家里那只吸血鬼的感情……我理不清。  
　　那就别老被爱丽丝那群人带偏了。也许他只是从某种程度上，和我有共鸣的可怜人吧。爱丽丝那女孩除了喜欢胡言乱语倒也有点用处，比如她说会代替我来照顾小查之类的事。虽然我觉得她可能只是不想回到郊区的教会，才借着看护刻耳柏洛斯的理由从约瑟芬那里溜了出来暂住在我的房间的。如果弗拉德的渴血症能被爱丽丝的黑暗料理治愈成厌食症，那就再好不过了。  
　　说起来，这里的确是如传闻所言，是出了名的混乱。刚一出机场，我准备把行李交给拉货的小男孩，顺便让他带我前往委托主的所在地，就差点被那个看似淳朴可爱的小男孩拐跑了行李。  
　　还好他好奇心太重，藏在垃圾桶里的时候打开了我的箱子。估计是看到了一箱的除魔道具和符文受到了惊吓，最后小心翼翼地把箱子还给了我。要不然在这肮脏复杂的小巷里穿来穿去，我还真不一定能找到这个小男孩的藏身之处。  
　　“对不起先生，我不知道您居然是弗朗哥家请来的恶魔猎人。”他把手背在身后，有些害怕地翻着眼睛看着我。我只能凭借这些年来积攒下来的语言经验大致弄明白小男孩的话的意思，“弗朗哥家的宅子在这边，我来带您去吧。”  
　　然后我就因为我轻易交付的信任付出了代价，被一群熊孩子举着酒瓶子追着打。  
　　我被他们逼到一个堆满了垃圾，苍蝇横飞的墙角。那群孩子看起来小则十岁不到，大的也不过十七八岁，却一个个的捏出狰狞的笑恶狠狠地看着我。  
　　领头的那个大孩子一手敲着酒瓶一边试图压迫性地靠近我：“你是那个有钱人找来的恶魔猎人？那你一定也很有钱吧？”  
　　我看着那个比我矮了半个头的瘦瘦的男孩，耸了耸肩：“那恐怕要让你们失望了——恰恰相反，我就是因为没钱，才做的恶魔猎人这种差事。”  
　　“你别说那么多，赶快——”那为首的男孩举起棕色的酒瓶子就试图威吓我。  
　　突然，空气中隐隐飘散开阴冷潮湿的气息，属于深渊，但似乎比深渊多了一分悲恸。被晚风拉长的哭泣声宛如锈蚀的长笛吹出的曲子，凄美中暗藏着深重的哀伤。  
　　只见那群孩子脸色骤然一变，后面有孩子拉了拉那个领头的男孩的袖子：“你听到了吗，是……是那个坏孩子的传说……？”  
　　领头的男孩眉头一皱，刚准备暴怒开口，回头却发现自家的小弟们已经从小巷的各种出口和墙缝里逃窜而走。那男孩有些气恼地回过头来看着我，咬咬牙，把酒瓶子往地上一掼：“算你走运，可恶的异乡人！”  
　　我一把拉住了他。这个满溢着悲伤的恶魔气息已经很浓，他一个人乱跑估计会出事——虽然说我并不是很在意这种熊孩子的死活，但是我还需要一个向导把我带出这迷宫一样的贫民区。  
　　“你干嘛！”那男孩下意识地就要甩掉我的手。  
　　“你知道我是恶魔猎人，那就应该知道，你现在和我在一起会比较安全。”我抽出仪式匕首反握在手中。这次M国的任务是个双人合作委托，我就没有携带任何会暴露我自己身份的武器。“现在，带我离开这个七弯八绕的鬼地方。”  
　　他拧了拧胳膊，发现确实拗不过我，只好哼了一声：“跟我走。”  
　　我一边跟着那个男孩在贫民区的楼房中穿行，一边问道：“你们说的，坏孩子的传说是什么？”我感觉这会和我这次需要解决的委托有关。  
　　那个男孩像是在和我赌气一样，只是自顾自地闷着头向前走，并没有回答我。  
　　但是很快，他原本疾行的速度就逐渐变慢，身上因为年少的愤怒而微微发烫的皮肤也变得有些凉。男孩不再反抗我抓紧他手腕的手，反而逐渐停下了脚步。  
　　他显然也发现了，眼前的小巷似乎已经重复了很多遍了。  
　　“怎么会这样？”他用本地的语言低声喃喃道，我也只能大致听懂他的意思：“我居然会在这里迷路……？明明就是这么走的啊？”  
　　“小伙子，你想不想出去？”我有些得意地说，掏出圣钉，准备在墙上刻下咒文破解幻术，“你可以趁着我干活的时候跟我说说你们那个什么……坏孩子的传说？这样我可以考虑考虑带你一起走出这个被恶魔污染的居民区。”  
　　“恶魔什么的，不都是会有专门的人解决的吗！为什么我会遇见？”男孩有点紧张地握紧了拳头，但是还是下意识地靠近了我。  
　　我听到他的声音带着些许恐惧的颤抖，无奈的说：“我就是专门解决恶魔的事件的人啊，再说了，肯定是因为你干了坏事，准备打劫我这个好人，恶魔才会找上你的。”  
　　圣钉在水泥的墙壁上划出刺耳的声音，像是什么人在用尖尖的指甲刮擦黑板一样，又像是女妖的尖叫，连我都不得不停下动作，堵住耳朵。  
　　“真是麻烦，就不能等我见到了雇主再开始作祟吗！”我见这恶魔来势汹汹，只能一只手堵住耳朵，另一手坚持着刻字的动作，咬着牙把完整的破阵符文刻在了墙壁上。  
　　“对神的虔信之词啊，载满天空，无处不是赞美的声音，象征着神圣的纯洁。”随着祷词的念诵，那一声声泣血一般的尖叫变得更加嘶哑高昂，就像是女妖因为极度的痛苦抓破了苍白的脸颊。  
　　“精通欺诈的骗术师啊，将无所遁形，颤抖地逃走，因为我念出的父的名字让它们胆寒。”  
　　随着吟诵的进行，用于破除魔力的咒文开始渗出纯白色的圣光，那女妖的尖叫也逐渐变得凄惨，全然不似一开始那样猛烈。  
　　“——权柄、荣耀，都归于父。”虽然眼前的小巷肮脏破败的景色没有太大的改变，但是我能感觉到那股极致悲伤和潮湿的恶魔气息已经随着她越来越低哑的声音逐渐散去。我凭空做着关上了圣经的动作：“Amen. ”  
　　“好了，见识过了，你也可以带路了，送我去那个什么……弗朗哥家的宅邸吧。”我回过头，发现那个领头的男孩像个受惊的小狗一样蜷缩在地上，把头埋在抱得紧紧的双腿之间，过于精瘦而显露出的一块块脊椎不自然地颤抖着。  
　　也许是刚刚那恶魔的叫声太影响没有任何防护的普通人了吧。我拍了拍他的后背：“嗨、嗨，没事了，赶紧给我起来干活。”  
　　“果然是……果然是大人们说的……那个哭泣的女人……”他没有管我的拍打，只是一边发抖一边惊魂未定地低声地说着，“那个传说是真的吗……”  
　　我一巴掌拍到他的脑袋上：“当然是真的了，但是你没看见我刚刚已经暂时驱赶她了吗？快带路，晚上早点回家就没事了。谁让你带着一帮小孩子干坏事的——被恶魔惩罚了吧？”  
　　他好像突然回过神了一般，匆匆看了一眼我，迅速地弹地而起，甩开手就在房屋间钻来钻去的逃跑了。  
　　还好我反应速度也不慢，硬是在这么复杂的贫民区房子间跟上了他的脚步。也幸亏男孩的家就在贫民窟的外围，让我不至于继续迷路。  
　　“外乡人？”我正高举着手机，想在这网络信号极差的地方打开导航，寻找到雇主的所在位置时，身旁突然打开了一扇门。我回过身去，看到一个伛偻的老太太把破旧斑驳的木门打开了一道缝，只露出了白花花的头发和一道布满皱纹的脸。  
　　“啊，是的，请问——弗朗哥家族的宅邸要怎么走呢？”我打开了Old Hunter的委托详情，用不熟练的当地语言念出了上面写的地址。  
　　我听见老太太似乎倒吸了一口凉气，她几乎就要把门关上。我连忙一步上前，挡住了门板：“夫人，麻烦您告诉我吧。我知道你们这里受了恶魔作祟的苦，但我就是来调查这件事的。”事到如今，也不得不暴露我自己是恶魔猎人的身份了。这里的人真是奇怪的很。  
　　老太太犹疑地看了一眼我的箱子和装扮，还是叹了口气，说道：“弗朗哥家是我们这一片贫民区唯一的有钱人，也不知道他为什么要把房子安置在穷人的地盘。你就一直沿着这条路向前走，穿过一小片墓地，能看到的大房子就是了。”  
　　听起来似乎不难找。我追问道：“哦对了，还有，请问这里的孩子们说的、有关于坏孩子的传说是什么？”我觉得那个传说肯定和之前哭泣的女妖牵扯颇深。  
　　她脸色微变：“这个传说……其实和你要去的弗朗哥家有关。”她转着眼睛看了看天色，语气坚定：“天色晚了，我该锁门了。”  
　　我见她有些害怕，也不好再多打扰，只好松开了抵着门的手。想做个饯别礼，却被那老太太无情的关门差点敲中了额头。“……愿上帝与你同在。”  
　　看来这次的委托还挺有意思的，完成了之后，加上之前积攒的那些委托，也许能升到40级吧？  
　　不知道弗拉德那家伙是多少级……不过看他应该是属于干一票吃半年的生活状态，平时完成委托全看距离近不近，估计比我的大号等级只高不低。毕竟那家伙活了那么久呢。  
　　按照老太太给的路线，在傍晚时分，越过了墓地，我终于看见了一幢三层楼高的长形宅邸窗口处的点点灯火。  
　　以及也像我一样刚刚赶到的同行。  
　　“噢，你好啊，那么今天晚上我们就是同事了！”皮肤棕黑的黑眼睛男人眯着眼睛朝我一笑，背在身后的手向我伸出：“弗朗西斯科·德·席尔瓦，席尔瓦家的次子。”  
　　我把箱子换到左手提着，伸出手和他握了握：“你好，呃……我叫弗拉德。”  
　　席尔瓦家算是近十年来在M国本地逐渐兴盛起来的猎魔家族，也算是小有名气，偶尔能在台面上说得上话的家族。  
　　“是不愿意暴露姓的同事吗？没关系，席尔瓦从来不鄙视无名之辈，自然也不会歧视你的家族出身。”席尔瓦有些爽朗地一笑，其实语气里暗藏倨傲。  
　　我点头道：“是是是，久仰席尔瓦家族的大名，今天能够和席尔瓦家的次子合作，我真的深感荣幸。”  
　　估计是个看着距离近就来跑任务的二少爷，按照席尔瓦家的实力，他的水平应该不算低。看来又可以划水了！  
　　我动了动右臂的肌肉，衬衫外固定着黑刃匕首的皮带勒得紧紧的。


	44. 哭声（2）

　　“说起来，席尔瓦先生来了多久了呢？为什么不进去？”  
　　席尔瓦有些高深地一笑：“我在观察，观察这栋宅邸有没有什么不同寻常的地方——这一点在恶魔的狩猎中十分重要，你一定要记住了，防止白白丢了性命。”  
　　“谢谢指导，果然是有名的猎人家族的青年猎人，真是又善良又有经验。”我连忙点头。  
　　没想到席尔瓦竟然叹了口气：“说起有名家族的青年猎人，那个男人真是让人惋惜啊。”  
　　“哦？”我一时间竟然不知道怎么接话，毕竟我也不知道他所谓的那个男人是谁。  
　　席尔瓦在无人的铁门外小心地张望了一下，竖起手掌挡住嘴型，凑到我耳边，悄悄地说：“你不知道吗？据说海辛家的那个崔斯特·海辛死了。”  
　　我也学着他神神秘秘的样子，缩着脖子小心地摇了摇头，示意席尔瓦继续说下去。他见我一脸迷茫，又十分沉痛地叹了口气：“我也不想相信的，那么一个实力超强的同行，竟然年纪轻轻的就死去了。可是你发现没有——这些日子，Old Hunter的大任务表彰里，再也没见过崔斯特·海辛的名字了。而且同行间的传闻也都说，他死在了海辛家一次狩猎的任务里。”  
　　“噢……那还真是可惜呢……”我憋着笑，学着他叹了口气，表示对我自己的丧生的悲痛。  
　　“三大家族的海辛家也要没落了吗？要靠崔西·海辛一个女孩子撑起他们家，也是太辛苦了点。美第奇家早就沦陷深渊、康斯坦丁家又整天不见踪影——谁知道他们家还剩多少人？”  
　　我点点头：“是啊，女孩子太操劳了会很容易变老的。”  
　　席尔瓦说着说着，突然骄傲地挺起了胸膛，斜睨着我竖起了大拇指：“可是深渊的入侵只会越来越猛烈，猎人们不应就这样垂头丧气，该是我们新一代的猎魔家族撑起大梁的时候了，而我，弗朗西斯科·德·席尔瓦，肯定当仁不让，一定会不辜负死去的崔斯特的遗志的！”  
　　没想到这家伙居然是想要在猎人同事面前树立这么一个英雄伟岸的形象。我尽量不让自己的表情因为忍着笑而看起来太扭曲：“你们……你和海辛先生很熟吗？”我怎么不知道，我还认识一个能直呼我名字的棕色皮肤的高大朋友。  
　　“是啊，是一起浴血战斗过的战友！”他越说越热血激昂，双手握拳：“来吧，让我们开始今天的委托，以我的老战友崔斯特·海辛之名！”  
　　我也双手握拳，兴奋地说：“没想到能和这么厉害的人共事，我感到十分的激动和荣幸！”  
　　说着，席尔瓦按响了弗朗哥宅邸的门铃。刺耳的老式铃声差点让我爆出脏话，我只好皱着眉捂住了耳朵。“啊，这古老的铃声，真是时代沉淀下来的咏叹调。”席尔瓦那家伙竟然一脸陶醉的赞颂着这刺耳的铃声？  
　　很快，就有管家装扮的女性赶到了门口，请我们出示可以自证身份的事物。我倒是无所谓，就拿出了Old Hunter认证的猎人领证。而了不起的席尔瓦先生则骄傲地伸出了右手，亮出了食指上刻有家族徽章的戒指。  
　　“原来是两位猎人先生，久等了，请进。”她微微躬身，做出了邀请的手势，带领我们穿过已经疏于修剪的花园。花园中有些杂乱的植物和干涸的喷泉池可以依稀见到昔日的欢愉，但是此刻都是蓬头垢面的景色。  
　　我能感觉到蛰伏着的恶魔气息宛如沉睡者的呼吸，绵长地一起一伏，和之前在贫民巷遭遇的气息完全吻合，潮湿而哀怨，像是被暴雨淋湿的少妇，脸颊划过的不知道是雨水还是泪水。然而除了那一个熟悉的气息外，还有另一个应该是属于吸血鬼一类的恶魔气息，带着撩人的侵略性的血液味道。  
　　“噢，要我说，你们家的花园真的需要好好修葺一番了。”席尔瓦点了点一些已经长坏了形状的绿篱，“这么大的园子，就没有个园丁什么的？”  
　　女管家沉默地带着我们向着房子走去，片刻后，叹了口气道：“自从主人出了事之后……他就不停地遣散了各种仆人。实不相瞒，带领二位进入房子之后，我也就要离开了。”  
　　“出了什么事？这位小姐，可以说的更详细一些吗？”席尔瓦问起话来倒是认真。  
　　管家摇头道：“小姐不敢当。只是，自从主人邀请了一位朋友长住家中之后，先是夫人留下一封信、带着三个孩子走了；之后，大家发现，主人变得越来越颓废萎靡，说话也只愿意和他的那位朋友交谈。几个月间，家中的仆人有一些消失不见，有一些被主人一个个的遣散了。”  
　　我发现了盲点：“如果你们家主人的精神状态不好的话，是谁发布的恶魔猎人的委托？”  
　　管家带着我们来到了门庭外的楼梯前，双手自然下垂交叉，鞠了一躬：“是我昨天在整理主人的书房时，不小心看到主人写在草稿本上的缭乱的字迹。主人写道，觉得自己的生活越来越偏离正轨，像是在不断被深渊吞噬，似乎和罗茨菲尔先生，也就是主人的朋友有关。主人之前对所有的仆人都很好，也经常接济穷人，所以我就和已经离开的大家攒了钱，去猎人的网站上发布了委托——请两位先生，救救主人吧！”  
　　席尔瓦用他宽厚的手掌拍了拍女管家的肩膀，坚定地点头道：“我们一定会不负所望的，你今天晚上先安心搬出去吧。明天早上，我们就会还你一个开朗阳光的弗朗哥先生的。”  
　　我迎合着他，也坚定地点了点头。  
　　管家确认一般地打量着我们，席尔瓦高大结实的体型似乎给了她不少信心。她再次鞠躬，提起了放在楼梯一角的行李，交给了我们一大串钥匙：“谢谢你们。这里是这座房子里所有门的钥匙，请一定小心。”  
　　我冲着她离去的方向挥着手，问道：“那么席尔瓦先生，关于这次委托，你有什么建议吗？”毕竟有这种自信满满的高级队友，我应该又可以划水躺过了。  
　　席尔瓦先生敲了敲白桦木的大门：“如果是以朋友的身份闯入了弗朗哥先生的生活，并且影响到他的精神，最后致使他萎靡，我觉得应该会是有魅惑能力、并且会吸食人类精气之类的人形恶魔，比如魅魔或者吸血鬼这些。”  
　　“喔……好厉害啊，竟然只是从别人的描述里就把敌人的范围缩小到这么小！”我敬佩地望着席尔瓦。  
　　他倒是不在意地挥了挥手：“没事，这都是经验之谈，你们这种没什么天赋的大概再努力个小十年也能达到我们的水平——你好，有人在家吗？我们是路过的旅行者，想问问能不能借住一晚？”  
　　席尔瓦用大拇指指着门，教学一般地对我说：“我们就伪装成借宿的背包客就好，到时候出示一下身份证件。对于这种有着豪宅的房主，入门的成功率很高的。”  
　　“好的，谢谢指导。”我连忙打开手机的备忘录假装记笔记。这招的成功率确实很高，但我一直以为是靠着崔西那惹人喜爱人畜无害的容貌才每每入室成功的。  
　　房间内传来凌乱的脚步声。木门被猛地拉开，只见一个随意披着睡衣的男人，胸前扣子没扣，微敞出胸肌，侧颈处被一块纱布包扎着。男人深棕色的头发微卷，凌乱地铺在脸上。如果不是浓重的黑眼圈和几乎苍白如纸的肤色，他深陷的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁也还算勾勒出一个英俊的脸庞。  
　　席尔瓦友善地开口：“抱歉，先生，打扰到您休息了。请问——”  
　　“怎么了亲爱的？”突然，屋里传来了另一个男人的声音，带着些许撩人的招摇尾音。  
　　弗朗哥侧过身去，微微低头，对那人道：“是天黑来借宿的旅行者。”  
　　来人伸手搭在了弗朗哥的腰上。他裸露在睡袍外的皮肤颜色白皙，微长的金发被松松地挽成低马尾。这显然就是吸血鬼了。说起来我当时第一眼见到弗拉德，他似乎也是自带这种慵懒的气质，只不过他从来不会用这种故意挑逗的语气说话——毕竟那家伙好像是由于还是人的时候舌头就受了创伤，导致的语言功能障碍吧。不过其实就算是只是看着不怎么爱说话的弗拉德、或者是因为太着急而说话说得磕磕绊绊的弗拉德，也会比眼前这个吸血鬼更让我感到舒适。该死的，看着这个和他发色相近的吸血鬼，心底竟然有种莫名的冲动。  
　　“嗯？这位帅气的小哥为什么一直盯着我呢？”那吸血鬼朝我一笑，打断了我的思路。  
　　我连忙移开视线，不再去想其他的：“不好意思，我刚刚出神了。”  
　　席尔瓦拍了拍我的肩膀，我闻到他的掌心传来的一股清凉味道，似乎有醒神的作用。看来这个家伙还挺善良，以为我中了吸血鬼的魅惑术，还好心地想着帮我解除邪咒。  
　　吸血鬼罗茨菲尔看着我一笑，对着弗朗哥道：“我喜欢这个绿眼睛的年轻人，就让他们住一晚吧。”  
　　弗朗哥先生低头吻上吸血鬼的嘴唇，低声温柔道：“好。”  
　　等一等啊，弗朗哥先生可是有妻子和三个孩子的，这个吸血鬼这样做真的好吗？  
　　“罗珊？”罗茨菲尔在长吻之后微微喘息，环视着房子，呼叫着什么人，“唉，连管家都走了吗？那只能麻烦你们自己入住了。一楼的客房都是空的，但是作为客人，希望你们不要上二楼；还有，晚上不要在房子里乱走，毕竟我的男朋友家里的值钱东西还不少——哦对了，你们能把身份证件押在我们这边吗？”  
　　我掏出弗兰肯斯坦帮我伪造的护照，和席尔瓦一起递给了罗茨菲尔。席尔瓦家族为了家族成员在任务中不向无关人士暴露身份，应该会给成员一份伪造的身份信息。  
　　罗茨菲尔简单地浏览过后揣进了睡衣的口袋，就牵着弗朗哥的手向楼上走去，另一只手朝我们挥了挥：“那么先生们，晚安。”  
　　等听到了他们二人关上卧房门的咔哒声后，席尔瓦压低了声音悄悄地对我说：“这个基佬吸血鬼还真是心大。不过也好，节省了我们完成委托的时间。”  
　　从刚刚的情形来看，受害者弗朗哥先生似乎确实是被那个吸血鬼取食，他脖子一侧的伤口就可以作为证明。然而，那一直在暗处潜伏着的另一个来自深渊的气息却始终没有任何涌动的迹象。不过关于那个深藏的气息，席尔瓦应该并不能察觉到，就只能由我来留意了。  
　　“那席尔瓦先生准备怎么做？”这次潜入似乎还挺轻松的，加上感知到的罗茨菲尔的等级似乎并不算很高，应该与维克托不相上下，直接冲进去杀了他是最简洁的方法，然后就可以把精力集中于那个幕后的恶魔身上了。  
　　席尔瓦摇了摇头：“不用叫我席尔瓦，你只要记得我是席尔瓦家族的次子就行，叫我弗朗吧，这样显得亲切一些。那个罗茨菲尔的能力看起来并不算弱，我们应该守株待兔，攻其不备、出其不意。”  
　　“你说的很有道理，可是谁是那株树呢？”  
　　席尔瓦坚定的说：“就是你了，弗拉德，你看那吸血鬼看你时候的眼神，我就知道他晚上肯定要来找你。”  
　　他略带同情地帮我提起箱子，和我一起去寻找空的客房：“别怕，我会保证队友的安全的，以席尔瓦家族的荣耀。”  
　　给吸血鬼当诱饵吗……我倒是无所谓，毕竟我家里就住着一个二代吸血鬼，还是极度渴血的那种。


	45. 哭声（3）

　　席尔瓦按照计划住进了我隔壁的客房。  
　　说起来弗朗哥的宅邸也还算是颇有情调。富有M国风情的长毛地毯和靠枕，每一块的花纹都有所不同，堪比洛可可风的琐碎，甚至计较到了矮柜底脚的雕花和挽住窗帘的装饰丝带。估计也曾经是个沾染了贵族气息的家族吧，可谁能想到会因为一个吸血鬼沦落至今。  
　　不过，那个吸血鬼没来，反而是宅邸中另一个始终保持悲泣的气息逐渐苏醒了过来。我尽量让自己保持人畜无害的气场，一边悄悄摸向腰间的银质匕首。  
　　为了防止遇到认识海辛家标配装备的同行，我这次特意只带了普通的仪式短剑和银质匕首，连圣经都是找约瑟芬新拿的。然而我没想到的是，虽然确实遇见了认识崔斯特·海辛的，但是他似乎并不认识我本人。  
　　那个始终在悲鸣的恶魔气息犹如潮水一样缓缓涨起，让原本就压抑的黑暗更加粘稠潮湿，让人感觉几乎要滴出墨色的水来。  
　　窗外的雪松压进婆娑的影子，夜风里抖动着针叶的响声，像是要为今夜猎人加入狩猎的狂欢准备开场序曲。  
　　“请问……你见过我的孩子吗？”一声带着冰霜的鼻息随着那个湿透的恶魔气息的潮水拍打在后颈，尾音丝丝微颤，像是刚刚哭哑的嗓子。  
　　我的反射神经先一步做出反应，蹲身前滑，反握匕首倒划向刚刚我自己所处位置的身后：“抱歉啊，没见过，不过要不你告诉我他的相貌特征，我们一起找一找？”  
　　黑暗凝聚成的固体被匕首的银光斩断，径自落到铺着昂贵地毯的地面上，发出“啪嗒”的一声，像是一大滩水被泼了下来。我连忙半跪到旁边，试图在地摊上用匕首刻下禁锢的符咒。那滩黑水却仿佛蒸发了一样，逐渐从地摊上消失得毫无踪迹。  
　　我立刻划开地毯，去看下面的木地板。可是木地板的缝隙中也没有留下丝毫黑色液体的痕迹。  
　　席尔瓦那家伙，还口口声声说着要保护我这个诱饵呢，到现在也没有个动静。要是我真的只是这个水平的猎人，可能已经被那个魔女弄伤了。我在脑海中仔细翻找着这种恶魔的信息——女人、哭泣、水、冰冷……真是麻烦。  
　　我听见了隐隐的脚步声。听起来不像是席尔瓦的体重和步伐，也不太可能是那个脚步轻浮的房主弗朗哥。那么就只能是试图隐去脚步声的罗茨菲尔了。我迅速地收起了匕首，防止他识破了我的猎人身份，反倒会打草惊蛇。  
　　“啧，如果迭戈知道我们的客人会划破他心爱的地毯，不知道要让你赔多少钱呢。”那个吸血鬼罗茨菲尔的声音果然从背后响起，“你是听闻了什么小道消息吗，要把弗朗哥的宅邸挖出个地窖找出什么宝藏？”  
　　我回过身子，看到罗茨菲尔半靠在门框上，手里竟然端着一个烛台作为照明。摇曳的烛火点亮了他微敞的胸口，尽是欢愉的味道。  
　　“嗯……”我挠了挠头，之前还没想好用什么说辞来应付他，只能试图强行扯开话题：“罗茨菲尔先生怎么会有秉烛夜游这种古代宫廷的爱好？”  
　　罗茨菲尔微微带着邪气地一笑，似乎是看破了我试图绕开问题的伎俩，但是又并不戳破：“来看看迭戈他好看的男房客在做些什么呀。”  
　　胸前的十字架散发出暖意。这个吸血鬼刚刚估计已经使用了魅惑的能力，可惜我并不能很好地领略一番。所以我将计就计，把实话告诉了罗茨菲尔：“我听到了一个女人的声音，她哭着问我，有没有见过她的孩子。”  
　　没想到他眉头微微一紧，又不动声色地舒展开来：“阴魂不散的魔女。”  
　　“魔女？”我顺着他的话问了下去，试图得到更多的信息。  
　　突然，罗茨菲尔的吸血鬼气息猛地一增，我看见他眼眸中闪烁过的红光，几乎下意识的就要进入闪避动作。然而随着他增长的气势，他所谓的阴魂不散的魔女那冰凉的气息也像是寒冬的冷雨一样骤然扑面而来。  
　　吸血鬼神色微变，垫步而起，半化黑影地直冲向我！与此同时，魔女也随着她的惊涛骇浪发出了饱含愤怒的嘶吼。  
　　再犹豫下去就会白给了啊！我顺从了多年训练获得的条件反射，甩手将重心后撤，偏离开两个恶魔交锋的顶点，像是黑雨和血水的缝隙中流窜出的游鱼。  
　　真是有意思，迭戈·弗朗哥宅邸中的两只恶魔，竟然还是敌对关系——不过我都准备今天晚上划水看戏了，高潮即将上演，那个席尔瓦家族的二少爷弗朗西斯科·德·席尔瓦怎么到现在都还没登场？  
　　就这样素质的家族，竟然还妄图顶替海辛。是深渊的恶魔给他们的资本和勇气吗？  
　　吸血鬼硬生生接住了魔女铺天盖地的一击，发出金属碰撞的一声“叮”！我看见那个浑身湿透的女人撑着泛着金属光泽的长指甲，几乎是将全身的重量都压到了吸血鬼的身上。罗茨菲尔则是横过烛台，虽然咬牙坚持但仍然保持着微笑，略带嘲讽地看着那个魔女。  
　　火光照亮了魔女的脸庞，她的双眼已经完全被黑色占据，眼眶红肿，两行漆黑的泪水像是邪恶的烙印一般镌刻在她被一绺一绺头发爬满的脸上。她的身上仍旧穿着豪华的套服，即使是此刻被深渊腐蚀得破破烂烂，也依旧能看得出其原本高级定制的昂贵布料。  
　　是哭女。  
　　在M国的传说里就有哭女的身影。据说她们或是低低地呜咽，或是流着泪抽泣，四处询问人们有没有见过她走丢的孩子。当然不可能有人见过那些从来就不曾存在过的孩子，所以不论是同情她答应她陪她一起寻找，亦或是冷漠地旁观，都会被哭女悲鸣着撕成碎片。  
　　怪不得贫民窟的那群孩子听到了哭女的哭声就那么害怕，一溜烟地全跑了。毕竟这个故事也被M国的大人们用来哄孩子，骗孩子说，如果变成了坏孩子，就会被哭女当成是自己的孩子拖走。  
　　“弗拉德！我的兄弟，我来救你了！”我听见了席尔瓦宛如战吼一般的大叫，他气势汹汹地执着一把银色的阔剑冲进了我的客房。  
　　我忍不住要吐槽的心：“你现在才来救我？要不是我……嗯，反应迅速，没准就被这两个恶魔给合力击杀了！”  
　　哭女发出了一声意味不明的咆哮，属于她的如潮水一般的悲伤突然回缩，竟然又是化为一滩黑色的液体，从地毯上渗入了地下。  
　　“啧，每次都是这样。”罗茨菲尔吹灭了蜡烛，伸了伸手指，示意席尔瓦开灯。  
　　而席尔瓦也就十分顺从地打开了吊灯。  
　　“弗拉德，你刚刚说的是，两个恶魔，没有错吧？”罗茨菲尔歪着头，已经恢复了深灰色的眼睛挑逗地看着我，“看来你们果然不是一般的旅行者。就弗拉德的身手来看，可能还是经验丰富的猎人。”  
　　“你这家伙，怎么这么快就暴露了？”席尔瓦一怔，有些抱怨地对我说。  
　　“哇，你居然还好意思怪我吗？你哪怕早来一会会，我都不会暴露的。”我当然不会背锅。  
　　席尔瓦皱着眉，平举着阔剑，把后背留给了我：“算了，我不和你这种猎人计较。趁现在他没有人质，尽快解决掉这个吸血鬼。”  
　　“人质？”罗茨菲尔嗤笑出声，“原来你们接受的委托是猎杀我吗？可惜啊，迭戈·弗朗哥还真的不是我的人质呢。”  
　　“你是说其实哭女才是弗朗哥先生的威胁？”结合刚刚两个恶魔之间的争斗，我这样猜测道。  
　　“Bingo! ”罗茨菲尔打了个响指，眼神点了点我，“让你的同伴收起他的武器，我认得那是席尔瓦家的剑，不会在有名的猎人家族的后辈面前随意放肆的。”  
　　席尔瓦听见吸血鬼竟然赞美了一番自己的家族，似乎有些得意，我瞥见了他紧绷的抽搐的嘴角。这家伙还真是没见过世面，被恶魔夸了两句就这么高兴。如果和我同行的是崔西，我们早就一刀一个把这个吸血鬼和哭女斩断净化完毕了——反正只有两个恶魔，嫌麻烦的话就都揍一遍。  
　　没想到席尔瓦居然真的听从了吸血鬼的话，收起了阔剑，我甚至要怀疑他是不是已经被精神操纵了。但是想来，席尔瓦家族的护身十字应该也没有那么弱吧？  
　　“弗拉德，我英俊的弗拉德，你皱着眉做什么？”罗茨菲尔让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的话语把我从对席尔瓦的怀疑中拎了出来。我打了个寒颤，听到他喃喃地说：“听说德古拉大人唯一的儿子也叫做弗拉德，是整个深渊里都不可多得的美色……我什么时候也能像他一样？”  
　　……这个吸血鬼居然是弗拉德的粉丝吗？弗拉德那家伙，再好看也整天是个冰块脸，还有什么好的，一看到鲜血就像是难民窟里争抢难得的面包的暴徒一样？还是整天像个傻子一样去花园里浇花，等着那个不知道什么时候会回来的人？不过他运气倒是挺好的，居然遇到了我这么一个通情达理不慕钱财的好室友，并且相处融洽。  
　　拜托，这次出差M国的委托到底是怎么回事，为什么仿佛是打开了幽默全集，竟是些让我想笑的事；关键是，我还只能保持着很无知的状态。  
　　“对了。”席尔瓦从他的喜悦中抽出神，恢复了严肃的表情：“你说哭女才是弗朗哥先生的威胁，是什么意思？”  
　　“那个女人啊——”罗茨菲尔有些不屑地一笑，“她本就是被原配抛弃的女人，从深渊流浪到了人间，栖居在这里，生活了几十年，连自己是不能生育的恶魔身份都忘记了，造出了她所谓的三个孩子迷惑周围人的视线。还好我来了，不过是让迭戈认识到自己喜欢男人的本性罢了，她的怨恨之心却让她撕碎了人类的皮囊，只能灰溜溜地带着她的三个宠物躲了起来，可是终日阴魂不散，天天像个怨妇一样要杀了我亲爱的迭戈，要用负心人的刑罚惩罚他。打不过我就跑，十分麻烦。”  
　　“认识到自己喜欢男人的本性……你还真敢说啊，无辜的吸血鬼先生。”弗朗哥先生那个状态显然就是被连续精神控制后的精神衰弱。  
　　“在我看来，哭女那边似乎更可怜一些，被你剥夺了女主人的身份和孩子们的笑声，”我摊了摊手，抽出双手的匕首，紧握在掌心：“是恶魔就务必除尽，想必席尔瓦家族也不会希望弗朗你与这个吸血鬼结盟完成委托吧。”  
　　我需要把局势变成二对二，才能够做接下来的事情。


	46. 哭声（4）

　　席尔瓦似乎因为我的那一句“是恶魔就务必除尽”而打动。  
　　诚然如是，又有哪一个猎魔的大家族不是这样道貌岸然地教育族中的孩子们呢？不过也许那些和深渊定下了某种契约的家族，就不会再以这句话为信条了也说不定。  
　　于我而言，就更是只会在特定场所说出来表明自己的立场罢了。  
　　“这么说我们的谈判崩掉了？你们宁愿将我和哭女逐个清除也不愿意与我结盟？”罗茨菲尔的五官逐渐沉默入黑暗，只留下两点红色的眼眸仿佛闪烁的鲜血。  
　　我用故作轻松的语气说道：“我听说真正高级的吸血鬼才不会像你这样随时漏出凶光——显然，你还不够优雅。那么这种等级的吸血鬼，席尔瓦先生你应该能很快对付的吧？”罢了我还不忘吹嘘一下我自己：“毕竟你可是和那个厉害的崔斯特·海辛并肩战斗过的战友！”  
　　席尔瓦阔剑一横，也确实有那么几分高等猎人的豪气：“你说的对，这种程度的吸血鬼确实不需要我考虑太多。”  
　　“你们……你们在干什么！”突然，宅邸的主人迭戈·弗朗哥出现在门口，十分疲惫地扶着门框，另一手扶着腰，俯身剧烈地喘息着，显然是刚结束了什么剧烈运动。  
　　“我去拖住人类，吸血鬼交给你。”此时此刻，我的站位距离门口更近。我直接说出了最显然的对策，反身就跑去接住弗朗哥摇摇欲坠的身躯。  
　　“放心吧，我的同事，虽然人们都说我不擅长和人交际，但是和恶魔打交道我还是很在行的！”我听见身后阔剑挥动时切割开空气的凛然风声，虽然有些一板一眼，但是依旧杀伤力十足。没想到席尔瓦这家伙比我预测中还要稍微更能打一些。  
　　“停下、快停下！”弗朗哥先生有些虚弱地瘫倒，仍旧兀自伸着手想要往战场的方向爬去。  
　　我扳住他的肩膀，拍了拍他苍白的脸颊：“醒醒，听我给你念一段清除邪咒的赞美诗，你就会知道你现在的迷恋只不过是吸血鬼的魅惑把戏而已。”  
　　“——将你的悲伤卸给神、将你的忧虑卸给神、将你的迷惘卸给神、将你的愤怒卸给神；”  
　　“感戴天父，仁慈神圣；赐予丰饶、赋我安宁。赞颂天父，慈爱永存。Amen. ”  
　　“快停下……”不知道是不是邪咒清除的缘故，弗朗哥有些痛苦地抱着头：“别唱了……！”  
　　难道是在嫌弃我唱歌不好听？那看起来下次得找爱丽丝录音下她的赞美诗全集了。  
　　不过就算再难听，歌词还是会起到驱魔的作用的。我掰过弗朗哥的脸，看着他虽然仍旧虚浮却已经不再迷茫空白的眼睛，此刻多了几分惊恐。“清醒了吗！你要知道，罗茨菲尔只是诱惑你、引诱你，你所产生的感情都是因为他的魔力。”  
　　“不……不是……这样的……”他慌乱地摇着头，握紧了我的手腕，想要从我的控制中挣脱出去。  
　　“谁让你学我室友说话的！”我也没有多余的手，只能一击头槌磕在他额头上，又把他撞得晕了片刻，“我是猎人，我对于恶魔的了解比你多得多、不救出活的你，你家管家就不会给我报酬和五星好评了。”  
　　我用力砍向他的后颈，让他进入一段时间的昏迷，缓缓退开。  
　　那么，那个哭泣着寻找自己孩子的女士，应该是你的表演回合了吧。  
　　我背过身子，做出要参与进席尔瓦与罗茨菲尔的战斗的样子：“你那边怎么样啊，需要我搭把手吗？”  
　　“区区吸血鬼，我弗朗西斯科·德·席尔瓦还是能够一个人战胜的。”说着他就扬起阔剑，破开罗茨菲尔自上而下劈头的一击，让吸血鬼的重心彻底失衡。他健硕的身躯一步跟进，手中阔剑随身位前行而用力捅出，刺穿了罗茨菲尔的胸部。  
　　“喂，那可是吸血鬼，你的白桦木桩呢？”我见这家伙似乎沉浸在自己胜利的帅气姿势中有些不可自拔，不由地出声提醒。  
　　然而席尔瓦却像是突然醒悟过来一样：“噢我的上帝啊，我把木桩忘在了我的行李箱里了！”  
　　虽然刚刚的战斗技巧几乎都让我肯定了你是高级猎人了，但是席尔瓦家的人竟然会犯这么低级的错误吗？未免也太心大了点吧。  
　　不过也没什么关系。  
　　“宅邸的大门就是白桦木的，我去抠一些给你。”我迅速地爬起身往走廊外跑去，甚至没有管被我放倒在地的房主迭戈。  
　　“那你快去，我先把这个吸血鬼钉到墙上。”  
　　没想到席尔瓦这家伙这么憨厚老实，仿佛已经把信任交给了我。不知道当年被与恶魔同流合污的猎人背叛的时候，父亲是不是也像这样信任他的战友呢。  
　　我凿碎了白桦木的大门，扳下一根粗细长短都适中的木条，放在手里掂量着，背靠着残缺的门框坐了下来，准备休息片刻，开始我的划水生涯。  
　　也是个晴朗的月夜呢。我掏出手机看了看S城的天气，似乎今天又降温了。都快到午夜了，不知道弗拉德那家伙是不是已经排练结束、回到家里了呢？如果他晚上还要练琴的话，岂不是便宜了爱丽丝，没来由的觉得有些不爽。  
　　说到爱丽丝，我就想起来之前弗朗哥嫌弃我的赞美诗唱的难听。下次要约着爱丽丝把她唱的圣歌都录一遍，这样以后带着手机出任务，遇到需要用到颂歌的时候直接播放音频，似乎还挺有排面的。  
　　不过，颂歌吗……  
　　“加冕我，以无垢的绿叶；”反正现在也在等待，倒不如提前忏悔。  
　　“祝福我，以凋敝的枯枝；”我将十字划过的嘴唇；  
　　“赐予我，以神圣的雨水；*”我沉下手，将十字划在胸口；  
　　“救赎我，以父、及子、及圣神之名——”依次点过额头、心口、左肩和右肩，合十双手，郑重地唱完了结语：“——Amen. ”  
　　似乎是应声而起一般，哭女的深渊气息再度上涌。终于来了啊，女主角。  
　　那么是时候了，我拎着白桦木木桩，往我的客房跑去。  
　　就在我赶到弗朗哥先生身边的那一刻，我的鞋底踩在他的影子上甚至溅出了黑色的水花。我立刻抽出了仪式短剑钉在黑色最深邃的一角，把弗朗哥抱了起来，背到背上。  
　　哭女吃痛，再次发出了刺耳的尖叫，淋漓着黑色的液体从地摊上凝聚而起。不知道是不是我之前一直摸鱼的形象让她认为，我不过是一个普通的恶魔猎人——她竟然不再躲避迂回，而是直接撩起爪子一样的指甲向我袭来。  
　　“弗拉德你怎么去了那么久！”席尔瓦倒是富有正义感和责任心，看着我似乎处于下风，连忙用阔剑把吸血鬼往墙里又钉深了几分，腾出手换上了作为副武器的银质短斧就要赶来支援我。  
　　我背着弗朗哥狼狈地左右躲闪着哭女的爪击，根本腾不出反击的空间，上气不接下气地说：“你以为……大门那么好破坏的吗？要是那样的话，怎么防得住暴徒啊！”  
　　他熟练地用斧子纵劈，抡圆了甩向尚未反应过来的哭女背部。我听见了一声沉闷的“噗”，这下应该是结结实实地对她造成了伤害。  
　　“快，这边换我，你去把木桩插到吸血鬼的心脏里！”哭女被撕裂背部的剧痛激得暴怒，攻击更加迅猛和无章，突然间的变动让席尔瓦都有些措手不及。  
　　我一边躲避一边拎着木桩来到了吸血鬼的身边。罗茨菲尔的胸口被席尔瓦的阔剑贯穿，钉在了墙上，似乎已经放弃了挣扎。他低着头，突然低低地笑了一声。  
　　“原来吸血鬼结束生命的时候，这么开心？”我故意用木桩瞄准了他心脏的位置，却不戳进去，反而揶揄地说道。  
　　“果然是我等级太低了吗……那个味道，需要你靠的这么近，我才能闻到。”他哑着嗓子说。  
　　反正席尔瓦仍旧战的正酣，无暇顾及我这边。我就继续问道：“这是什么意思？”  
　　“呵，我闻到了你脖子上那个伤口的味道了。那就是弗拉德留下的，对吧？”  
　　我心里微微一惊。没想到吸血鬼之间，还可以闻到同类留下的伤口的气息吗？  
　　他低垂的视线直往我的微微敞开的衬衫领口里钻：“锁骨下的……是那个传闻里弗兰肯斯坦独有的标记吗？没想到，你居然是——”  
　　我没有让他继续说下去，把木桩插入了他的身体：“机会是由你自己把握的，你明白吗？”  
　　我回过身，去看席尔瓦和哭女的战斗。席尔瓦直接暴露出背部的巨大空档，将斧子垂在地上。哭女果然不会放过这个大好的机会，冲动地扑了上来。这时，席尔瓦便再次把斧子抡圆，劈向为了进攻而全然没有防备的哭女。  
　　时间计算的正好，沉重的斧子砸向她的脑袋，顺势重重地砸到地上。而此刻，他也准备好了圣水，淋向整个被黑水染湿的地毯。  
　　“好精彩的诱敌攻击啊！”我为席尔瓦鼓起了掌。刚刚的攻击方式虽然不符合海辛家追求的华丽风格，但是似乎对于莽撞型的敌人十分实用，值得称赞。  
　　“这Old Hunter的分级系统估计又出了问题，要是一只这样的恶魔双人合作30~40级还可以理解，两只的话，你们这个等级确实应付不来。”席尔瓦收起圣水的瓶子，看着那滩被圣水之火灼烧的黑色泥浆状女人说道。  
　　“感觉我都没怎么帮上忙，”我挠了挠头，有些不好意思，“谢谢你，要不然我今晚肯定是凶多吉少了。”  
　　席尔瓦拍了拍我的肩膀：“没关系，毕竟如果海辛家也衰落了，就该是我们来做恶魔猎人的顶梁柱了，如果以后为了退治深渊，猎人们成为了正式编制的军队，还希望你们这些散人能支持我们家族啊！”  
　　想得美。  
　　我看见席尔瓦瞳孔骤缩，映出一点属于血族的红光：“小心！那个吸血鬼怎么没死？”  
　　我侧身闪避开，猩红双眼的罗茨菲尔如同横飞的利剑，尖锐的手指径自刺向席尔瓦的胸口，似乎就要掏出他的心脏。  
　　“这种速度，还不够杀死席尔瓦家的猎人！”席尔瓦竖起斧子，硬生生挡下了罗茨菲尔突袭的一击。“……！”  
　　“怎么不够？”我把黑刀从他背心抽了出来，沾染的血迹被刀身的黑色纹路吸收，没有一滴流到地面。  
　　由于黑刀的符文作用，他再也无法制造出任何声音和动作，只是瞪大了眼睛，似乎十分不甘地倒了下去。  
　　今天你的的确确是和崔斯特·海辛并肩战斗的战友了，也算死而无憾了吧。  
　　吸血鬼冷笑了一声，挖出席尔瓦的心脏，舔舐着流淌到手指上的鲜血：“没想到海辛家的猎人，也会和恶魔合作啊。”  
　　“我没有和恶魔合作啊。”我毫不犹豫地拔出随身携带的白桦木楔，准确无误地刺入他的心脏：“只是想让你帮个忙而已。不要把我和那群渣滓败类相提并论——Amen.”  
　　凭空关上圣经，完成标准结束动作。  
　　实在是有些懒得把弗朗哥搬到楼上了，反正明天女管家会整理一切的吧。至于任务中死去的席尔瓦吗？——恶魔猎人本来就是高危职业，连传说中的崔斯特·海辛都能在任务中去世，这家伙凭什么不行？  
　　  
　　“汪汪汪！”小查两只脚搭在铁门的横档上，拼命地摇着尾巴，兴奋得似乎想要把大门拆开。  
　　“不许叫……用崔斯的圣水画圈圈……把你关起来……”  
　　弗拉德从家门走出来，穿过枯萎的玫瑰，一只手扬起来防止太阳照射到脸部裸露的皮肤，有些恼怒地就要把小查拽回房子。我回到S城已经是黄昏时分，夕阳柔软了橘色的晚风，略带紫色的赤红晚霞让弗拉德的金发晕开温暖的光芒。  
　　不对不对，我甩甩头，不要再迷恋这家伙的美色了，我抓住了他刚刚话语里的重点：“你竟然偷偷用我的高纯度圣水？”  
　　弗拉德抬起头，那一瞬间我仿佛看见他下意识地展露了微笑，可是下一秒又变成了熟悉的面无表情：“回来了？”  
　　他为我打开铁门，小查激动地冲了出来，围着我和我的箱子打转。  
　　啊，我又闻到了弗拉德身上好闻的玫瑰花的味道。虽然在他身边的时候，我对于恶魔气息的感知能力被无限降低，但是我似乎也逐渐习惯了这种状态，还会有种莫名的舒心和愉悦。  
　　像是家的感觉？  
　　“对啊，我回来了，委托顺利完成！”突然好想给此刻的弗拉一个拥抱啊，这种久违的开心、一见到某个人就控制不住自己嘴角上扬的心情，已经很久很久没有体验过了。  
　　“……？”突然感觉到胸前有什么在微微一动。我连忙撤开了怀抱。该死的，竟然又不知不觉的就……  
　　“嗯？崔斯你回来了！快来尝尝我的草莓菠萝肉派3.0版本！”  
　　听见了爱丽丝的声音，小查直接一跃跳进弗拉德的怀中，弗拉德抱着小查就冲出了院子，这两个恶魔竟然突然做出了这么默契的配合？  
　　哦该死的，那可是爱丽丝的草莓菠萝猪肉烩面饼！我想明白了这一点后也拔腿就跑，试图赶上弗拉德那家伙可怕的速度。  
　　说起来，院子里的玫瑰是不是开的更多了？


	47. 诡异之惧（1）

　　“为什么猎人们都在传，崔斯特·海辛在任务中身亡的消息？”  
　　我打了个哈欠：“现在才凌晨四点，尊敬的瑞贝女士，我不想做篮球明星。所以请你理解一下熬夜做低级任务刷猎人等级的可怜的需要补觉的我吧。”  
　　瑞贝似乎轻轻笑了一声：“好吧，我道歉，我忘了算时差。”  
　　我换了个姿势，仰面躺着把手机附在耳边，闭着眼睛说：“他们爱怎么传就怎么传吧，反正我偷偷的或者就行了。你不需要刻意去说什么。”  
　　“可让我感到奇怪的是，你家里的人怎么会不知道？为什么海辛家这么沉得住气？”瑞贝表示了她的疑惑。  
　　“我又不是那帮老古董，怎么会知道他们的想法啊……”困意无法抵挡了，我感觉自己就要沉入梦乡了。  
　　“那好吧，你继续睡觉吧，下次有时间再说。好梦。”瑞贝叹了口气，挂断了电话。她还是这么善解人意，真好。  
　　经过我的不懈努力，以后我也是一个四十级的猎人了！多日的奋斗总算有了回报，可以好好地躺在床上多睡一会了。  
　　梦里我好像在拉着一个人拼了命的爬楼梯。楼梯道中漆黑冰冷，胸口的十字架滚滚发烫。那楼梯旋转上升，仿佛永远爬不到头，耳旁回响着钟楼的滴答声，让人格外烦躁。腿越跑越酸，似乎再也没有办法阻止身后的恐惧一步步靠近，我只能用尽全力地把手里的长刀向上空掷去。  
　　梦境与那片无尽的楼梯一同碎裂。  
　　可是腿部的酸痛感还是没有办法消除。我撑起上身，发现竟然是小查这家伙趴在我的腿上睡觉，硬生生地把我的腿压到酸麻，流出的口水洇湿了被子。  
　　“起来起来，谁让你上床的。”我生气的说，拎起小查的后颈皮就把它丢下了床。都怪这只三头犬，害得我补觉都要做噩梦。  
　　小查低声地呜呜叫着，两只前爪趴着床边，正好能和再次躺下的我平视。  
　　我闭上眼，翻了个身：“你别叫了。如果要解决大小便问题的话你可以自己去花园，我知道你很聪明。乖。”  
　　“……不起床吗？”  
　　“不起。我这几天高强度做委托，累死我了。”我想也没想地回答道。  
　　“今天是……星期三了……已经是，中午了。”  
　　这人为什么非要和我说话啊……我眼睛也没睁，有些不耐烦地问：“那又怎么样啊？”  
　　他停顿了片刻，忽然语气变得有些阴鸷：“没有防备的猎人……我可以……吃掉吗？”  
　　扑面而来的玫瑰味道让我猛地惊醒，该死的，那是弗拉德啊！我怎么睡得如此毫无防备，完全没有对那个吸血鬼留下戒心。滑出戒指中的刀片，翻身的一瞬间，一大滩粘液混合着粗糙的质感铺满脸庞。  
　　“（脏话）什么东西！”我连忙伸手抹去那些带着些臭味的粘液，只看见小查伸着舌头“哈、哈”地对我呼着热气。我的吸血鬼室友正有些嫌弃地举着小查，把它的脑袋按在我的脸前。  
　　“哇，还好幼年的三头犬的唾液没有毒性，要不然弗拉德你这就是蓄意谋杀了啊！”我赶紧擦干了那些粘液，拿起手机对着屏幕检视着自己的脸有没有被腐蚀，“弗兰肯斯坦那家伙肯定会唠唠叨叨说个没完的。”  
　　弗拉德把小查丢到一旁，小黑狗又委屈地呜呜叫着，却根本不敢和他对峙。  
　　被他这样一弄，本来打算补觉的睡意也没有了。我收起戒指中的刀片，揉了揉脸，让自己更清醒一些。“你到底想做什么啊？”  
　　“……晚上是，慈善演出。”  
　　我这才注意到，弗拉德难得地把他那一头金色的长发束成马尾，换掉了他平时总是显得很没精神的松松垮垮的衣服，穿着不知道从哪里买的一字领T恤和棒球服，倒也确实像是留级了一两年的高中生。  
　　“哦，扮相不错啊。祝你们演出顺利，争取一举成名，顺势出道。”我为他拍了拍手，表示鼓励。  
　　“你来吗？”他微微歪着头，看着我，视线中有询问的意味。  
　　我抻了个懒腰，打开手机，去浏览Old Hunter上面的40级可接任务：“不了吧，我对于音乐的欣赏水平不高的。去了也没什么意思。”  
　　不过，如果有人邀请我的话，倒也不是不可以考虑考虑。  
　　“嗯。”弗拉德点了点头，却似乎是不置可否的意思。“你晚上……去接委托吗？”  
　　“大概率是吧，赚钱要紧，我要赶紧把等级提升上去，这样好干一票歇半年。”大概率去做委托，小概率……小概率就是路过那个什么演出的话，我会去看一眼吧。  
　　弗拉德什么都没说，只是点了点头，转身就要离开我的房间。  
　　嗯？你这家伙什么都不打算做吗？该死的，为什么我竟然会觉得有些莫名的失落啊！他一点台阶都不打算给我让我下吗？我倒是……还真是有点想去看看那家伙在乐队里演奏是什么样子呢。  
　　“你去做什么？”我没忍住问道。  
　　“爱丽丝……让我去，彩排了。”他回过头，看着我的眼睛，面无表情地回答道。  
　　爱丽丝竟然让一个吸血鬼大中午的跑去学校彩排节目？就算阳光对弗拉德造成不了太大的伤害，也未免有些不妥吧……不对，我想那么多做什么。我耸了耸肩：“好吧，那祝你们成功，加油啊！”  
　　小查应和地“汪、汪”了两声，趁机又爬上了我的床。我有些恼火地把它踹了下去，感到一阵烦躁。  
　　来电铃声突兀地响起，我按下接听键，没能完全控制住情绪：“谁？”  
　　“你好没礼貌，就你这样还整天吹嘘自己是绅士呢。”居然是久违的崔西的声音。我这才想起来，刚刚被我忽略的电话铃声，是我特地为她设的声音。  
　　“噢，是崔西啊，你竟然会主动给我打电话，哥哥我好感动啊。”既然是崔西，那就可以没有任何负担地调侃了嘛。  
　　她冷哼了一声：“我就说你这家伙哪有可能是死掉了，祸害遗千年，加上你那快得像精神病一样的自愈速度，怎么可能突然暴毙。”  
　　“什么鬼，连你也听说了我在任务中身亡的消息了？”信息往往就是这样，最初传递的很慢，到了后来却会像爆炸一样飞速流传，一发不可收拾。  
　　“我才完成一个高危任务回到家里，一个来汇报的远方表兄问我的，说业界不知道什么时候就开始传你死亡的消息，回到本家来也四处看不到你的身影。”她顿了顿，继续说道：“其实，由于本家的委托都是家族内部成员一起完成，要不是那个表兄，我甚至完全没有机会得知这个消息。”  
　　“所以，你明明知道我只是离家出走，但是为了确认我的存活，依旧特意打了个电话给我？我好感动，我流下了泪水。”我装出了抽泣的声音给她听，“你那边没别人吧？”  
　　“废话。我什么时候考虑的没有你周全了？——但是，我今天试探地去问长老会，他们却都用各种方式绕开了这个话题。”  
　　“哦？所以？”我把手机用肩膀和脸夹住，起床去找适合今天穿的衣服。  
　　“所以，你肯定瞒了我什么，快说。”崔西的语气很坚定，看来我不在的这段时间她也成长了一些。  
　　我翻出了一件黑底的卫衣，胸前画着一个红色的领带*。“崔西，就算你是我妹妹，也不能让我一点小秘密都没有吧？”  
　　“小秘密？怕不是惊天大秘密！”她冷笑了一声，语速越来越快。  
　　那我就缓下语气，用温和的腔调说道：“有些事情嘛，让男人去做就好了。你就安心继任海辛的下一任族长，可不要让皇冠沾染了污秽。”  
　　“……”我听到电话那边她的鼻息很重，估计是生了气。“你和爸爸每次都是这样！我最讨厌你们的大男子主义的口吻了！”  
　　“噢，说到父亲啊，你记得照顾好——”  
　　我话还没说完，她就生气地挂断了电话。  
　　唉，真是麻烦。不知道以后哪个人类能受得了平日里的三无少女崔西突然变成普通的会撒娇的女孩这样的啊。  
　　  
　　在海森达奶酪店准备解决食物问题的时候，我竟然发现，莱拉斯坐在靠窗的位置。她侧过头去看窗外的午后景色，似乎正望着窗外已经凋落的荚蒾出神。  
　　“你竟然不在照看维克托？”我端着热牛奶，坐到她的对面。  
　　“嗯？”她一开始还没反应过来，怔了片刻才确认了是我：“是崔斯啊。老待在房间里太闷了，我也需要出来放松一会。”  
　　“他还没醒吗？”我开始享用新鲜的乳酪蛋糕。  
　　莱拉斯的笑仍然有些憔悴，但是今天，她脸上的妆容已经比上次维克托刚出事的时候，要精致许多了。“如果他醒了，你觉得我们还会在这里遇见吗？”  
　　我点头：“你说得对。不过其实我查到现在，还是没有什么头绪。”  
　　“别说了。我今天不想去思考那么多复杂的事情。”莱拉斯闭着眼睛轻轻地摇了摇头，随后她视线一亮：“你今天穿的倒是挺酷的啊，终于不做衬衫怪了？”  
　　“我这不就是衬衫吗！”我指了指卫衣上露出的衬衫领子。怎么可能不穿衬衫，脖子上的牙印没有领子遮住可不行。  
　　“我的意思是，你看起来像是要去今晚的慈善晚会派对一样——可我记得，高中的时候，你不是很喜欢这种活动啊？”  
　　我挠了挠头：“啊？我这次只是觉得有点点好奇罢了。哦对，因为、因为……”  
　　“因为你有在意的人，会在演出上表演，对不对？”莱拉斯突然隔着桌子，凑近了我，有些不怀好意地笑着。  
　　“才不是。”我低下头，刷着手机，试图在Old Hunter里看看学校附近有没有委托什么的，我只是去那附近工作而已。  
　　咦，居然还真有？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：致敬green day的主唱billy的黑衬衫+红领带配置！  
> 另外章节小标来自于歌剧唐璜的一出曲目


	48. 诡异之惧（2）

　　居然还真有在演出的中心高中附近的委托，而且内容还是和慈善演出相关的。  
　　“演出现场可能有大规模恶魔袭击……？”这个描述未免也太酷了吧！先不说那个“可能”的不确定性，“大规模恶魔袭击”就让我想到了植物大战僵尸里的“一大波僵尸正在入侵……”  
　　毕竟如果谁能预测到恶魔入侵这种事，都已经很了不起了，更别说以私人名义发布委托雇佣保镖来保护人群了。  
　　而且，可能就是由于这个“大规模”的表述，又或者是委托人的信用等级足够高，竟然让Old Hunter通过了审核，并给这个委托定级成了39级。虽然这个等级对于比较有规模的猎魔世家来说，只能是中等水平，但是对于普通的、没有归属的恶魔猎人，已经是很高的要求了。所以虽然报酬丰厚，却也暂时无人承接。  
　　那我就不客气了。这种一看就很瞎掰的委托，简直像是哪个有钱人为了博女朋友一笑而随手发布的一样。有钱赚为什么不赚？  
　　“你的表情好神秘啊。”莱拉斯皱着眉，有些嫌弃地看着我说，“简直就像是从床底发现了一保险箱现金的孩子一样。”  
　　“不是床底是学校！——对了，你今晚要去参加中心高中那里的慈善晚会吗？”既然她愿意出来走走，那就说明她的心情已经缓和下来了，事情总是没有那么坏。  
　　莱拉斯托着腮，有些挑逗地一笑：“除非你邀请我。”  
　　“哇，你怎么能如此轻而易举地说出这样的话！”我握了握拳，妥协道：“好吧，倒也不是不能邀请你，但是我今天晚上还有事，只能送你过去而已。”  
　　“你送我？”莱拉斯笑出了声，嘲讽道，“是你搭我的便车吧？据我所知，海辛先生至今还没有拿到驾照。”  
　　“怎样！”  
　　莱拉斯笑着摇了摇头：“好吧，我答应你了。我一会先回一趟家，你可以和我一起。等我把一切打理好了，我们再一起出发？”  
　　我想了想，如果现在跟着莱拉斯回家的话，估计会直接搭她的车去演出现场了。弗拉德已经去彩排了，家里只有小查一只恶魔，如果我们会一直忙到比较晚的话，家里一直没人不知道那个小家伙会不会闹出什么幺蛾子。犬形恶魔带在身边去公共场所也不是很方便，如果被人问起身份注册就很麻烦。再说，我也需要稍事准备一下晚上的装备。  
　　“我家里也有一些事情需要处理完了才能出门，我们约个时间见面？”我决定先回家把禁制的符文法阵刻好。  
　　莱拉斯看了看表，挑眉道：“好吧。四点钟，还在这里，我会开车来接你，怎么样？”  
　　“没问题。”我把牛奶一饮而尽，“那就到时候见了。”  
　　我很少用钥匙打开家门，毕竟之前回家的时候都有弗拉德为我开门，听着小查在门后激动地用爪子刨地的声音、找着家门钥匙的时候，竟然突然有些不习惯。  
　　虽然和那家伙相处的时间并不算长，但是一旦他突然离开，我为什么会觉得有种莫名的失落？就像是一个人走在路上吹口哨，旋律虽然单调，但依然轻松悦耳。可是从某时起，另一个轻轻的和声融入了乐曲，原本就是我喜欢的音色变得更加鲜艳饱满，是从未体验过的明媚。我从未提过什么，他也不经常说话，但奇妙的合拍让我感到舒适。  
　　所以在他偶然的空白时间里，我会明显的感觉到缺少了原来让我舒适的部分，甚至自己哼起的调子都变得有些喑哑。  
　　这大概就是挚友的感觉？  
　　噢，所以我才会舍不得杀了他吧。  
　　“小查啊，你的爸爸我、还有你的吸血鬼哥哥弗拉德今晚回来的很晚，但是怕你一个狗在家控制不住自己。”我蹲下身子，把热情地扑到我怀里的小查从我脸上提起来，把它的狗头按到地上，“所以……”  
　　小查迅速地放出它的另外两个脑袋，瞪大了无辜的眼睛，六只眼睛里满是无邪和懵懂，仿佛是想说明自己的无害和乖巧。  
　　“卖萌也许对爱丽丝有用，但是今晚她也不在。所以你就乖乖的待在我给你画的圈子里，不要四处走动。”说着我就拎起小查，上楼去整理驱魔装备的行装，以及找我用来画临时符咒的特制粉笔。  
　　正在我把二楼打电动专用的电视前的懒人沙发移开、准备腾地方画禁制的时候，急促的电话铃让我和小查都是一激灵。  
　　“哦？莱拉啊，现在不是还没到四点——”我看到来电显示是莱拉斯，就接起了电话。  
　　莱拉斯的声音里裹挟着恐惧：“维克托……不见了！”  
　　“你说什么？！”完全是意料外的事件，我眉头一皱，却没想到拽着小查的手也松了几分，小查直接从我身旁溜了出去，敏捷地直奔楼下。  
　　该死的三头犬！我一手扶着手机，另一手抽出了常备的匕首，就向着楼下追去，只看到那个小小的黑色身影毫不犹豫地冲向门外。“（脏话）！怎么什么坏事情都凑到了一起！”  
　　“……崔斯？”莱拉斯被我突然暴躁的语气吓了一跳，隔着电话小心翼翼地问着。  
　　“你先继续说！该死的、我家狗跑出去了，我得把它追回来！”我提着鞋跟追了出去，甩上家门。  
　　“我一回家，就发现，维克托不见了，卧室的窗户还开着……”  
　　“他们也太大胆了，”能和维克托相关的，似乎只有新月吸血鬼那个团体了，“但是这太阳公公当空照的，那群吸血鬼是怎么做到能力丝毫不受限制的？”毕竟就算是弗拉德那样的二代吸血鬼，阳光照射无法对他造成太大的伤害，他还是会忍受不了那种炙烤的痛苦啊。  
　　“你别慌，现在暂时还无法下结论他们确实不再害怕阳光，赶紧从屋子里出来赶到能被阳光直射的地方，我记得你那个地方橡木很多，看看能不能弄一些橡木或者白桦木的粗树枝拿在手里防身，千万不要去车里，那里是阴暗的小空间，我很快过来。”  
　　“好，我听你的……”  
　　“不要怕，冷静下来才能更好地与恶魔对阵，我这边先挂断——”一边举着手机一边追狗，真是太不方便了。  
　　没想到莱拉斯惊慌的情绪突然弥散：“别，崔斯，不要挂电话……要不然我真的会崩溃的。”  
　　真是麻烦……我跟着飞奔的小查东拐西绕的，还必须举着一个胳膊拿着手机。这小家伙简直像是突然发疯了一样，一个劲地试图逃离我的追捕。要是只是普通的小恶魔也就算了，小查的深渊气息爆发起来可是不输给弗拉德的，失控的话可就不仅仅是伤人这么简单了。  
　　“你不要得寸进尺，刻耳柏洛斯！”我见四周无人，抽出了白枪，平举枪身瞄准：“不要以为你是弗兰肯斯坦那个变态喜欢的宠物，我就不敢开枪了，你给我站住！”  
　　小查反而嘲讽一般地冲我吠叫了两声，丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
　　它一跃越过了堆积的垃圾箱，从上面轻松地跑着。而我刚准备翻上垃圾箱顶，垃圾箱就因为承受不住我的重量和重心偏移，一边传来了塑料裂开的撕心裂肺的声音，一边向前倒去。我只能顺着它倒下的势子跳上另一个垃圾箱，箱盖也应声破裂，要不是我抬脚快，估计就要被卡在里面了。  
　　摇摇晃晃地踩过那群垃圾桶，我跳到了人行道上。只见小查坐在马路正中，对我伸着舌头喘气，那张狗脸就像是在笑一样。  
　　“崔斯？你那边到底在做什么啊！”莱拉斯小声地问道。  
　　“你个蠢狗，要向我炫耀也他妈的不要在马路中间啊！”我瞥见一辆火红的兰博基尼一个漂亮的甩尾与红灯擦肩而过，没有任何减速地直冲向小查。没有时间考虑了，我只能拼了命的加速扑向那个小黑狗。  
　　“玩特技拍电影呢你这是？以为自己是死侍吗？还拿个手机真是酷哦！”  
　　我抱着小查向前翻滚卸去冲刺的冲劲，听到那辆兰博基尼急刹车时，昂贵的轮胎摩擦柏油路发出刺耳的声音，那个司机冲着我愤怒地喊道。  
　　“原句奉还，你以为自己在玩侠盗飞车吗？”我不甘示弱地喊了回去。我抱着小查走到对面的人行道，拍去手臂上的沙砾。虽然磨破了很大一片皮肤，细密的血珠渗了出来。但好在海辛家族人的特殊体质，加上我的恢复速度又特别快，不需要多久就只剩下了尘土的痕迹。  
　　我捡起落在一旁的手机，还好没摔坏。莱拉的焦急声音从手机中传出来：“发生什么了？你没事吧？”  
　　我长吐一口浊气，打量着正身处的街区：“没事，人家夸我是特技演员呢。不过，我竟然跑到你家附近了，马上就能到。”  
　　小查像是得逞了一样，用头蹭着我的胸口，呜呜地叫。  
　　“我回去就把你四个狗腿全画上咒文，不是喜欢跑吗？你这辈子都别想撒开腿了。”我没好气地说，“反正你这家伙估计也就是弗兰肯斯坦一时兴起想收养的恶魔，暂时寄养在我这，等他忙完了想起你来了，就该是你被他拎到实验室解剖做各种人体试验的时候了，你等着。”  
　　“汪！”小查反抗一般地大声叫着，吵得我耳朵疼。  
　　“还嫌好日子不够短？我明天就在家里放血，让你看看我室友发起疯来，比你厉害多少。”  
　　莱拉斯十分疑惑：“你在说什么？”  
　　和莱拉斯碰面了之后，估计是我的威吓起了作用，小查十分自觉地代替了我，发挥了真正的狗鼻子的作用。虽然和小查或者弗拉德在一起的时候，我的感知领域会失灵，但是如果小查可以闻到气息的话，似乎带着它也还不错？而且它本身高浓度的恶魔气息也让它不会出现像我一样的嗅觉失灵的情况。唯一的缺点就是它没有办法直接表述给我，我需要半询问半猜测地得出结论。  
　　“你这……配备专门的警犬，还挺专业的哦？”莱拉缩在墙角，有些害怕地看着小查在房子里四处嗅着气息。  
　　我抱起小查，“我们最后确认的信息是，不是吸血鬼做的这件事，是别的什么恶魔带走了维克托。”  
　　“那他现在在哪？”莱拉斯眉头紧皱，急切地问。  
　　我耸了耸肩，小查对着我“汪”了一声，似乎是在示意我下楼：“我们可以先跟着福尔摩斯狗的想法走。”  
　　跟着小查一路走走停停闻闻找找，周围的人明显地多了起来。我不敢再让它自己乱逛，只能把小查塞到了我的装备包里。  
　　听着小查反抗一样的“呜呜”声，在包里闷闷的。莱拉斯十分嫌弃地白了我一眼，好心地为小查拉开了一条透气的缝。  
　　另一股熟悉的恶魔气息冲淡了刻耳柏洛斯的气息，那是弗拉德独有的纯粹血族的味道——我举目四顾，发现周围人多不是没有原因的——这里不就是即将举行慈善演出的中心高中吗？


	49. 诡异之惧（3）

　　这么说，那个和维克多突然消失有关系的恶魔，今天晚上也会参加高中的慈善演出？  
　　我想到了那个39级的委托——那个提前预告了今天晚上，在演出现场会遭遇大规模恶魔入侵的委托。我翻出手机想查看委托详情，但是由于为了保护雇主的个人隐私，并不能得到任何有用的消息。  
　　真是麻烦。看起来现在这个事情变得棘手了，恶魔入侵的消息很可能是真的。  
　　“你到底在不在帮我找啊……”莱拉斯扶着额头叹了口气。她一定是以为我只想着来学校了。  
　　“当然在了，按照我家狗的鼻子，盗尸者百分之百就在学校里！”其实有时候想一想，小查做的事情总是有它自己的理由。也许它就是想要帮忙也说不定？  
　　莱拉斯皱眉看着越来越多的人群：“可是，这才是麻烦的开始吧。”  
　　“听我说，莱拉。维克托是这一片吸血鬼的头目级人物，他们把维克托偷走，又潜入了今晚演出和观众的人群，不可能没有原因。”结合着那个奇怪的委托，我给出了我的结论：“他们今天晚上一定有大动作。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“意思就是，那群恶魔终于要撕破自己的面具了。”我把背包换到胸前背着，这样也好照看小查，“跟着我，我会保护你的。”  
　　莱拉斯脸颊飞快的晕过一抹红色，她怔了片刻，笑道：“你知道吗，崔斯，你认真说话的样子还是挺让人心动的。”  
　　我挠了挠头，感到有些不好意思。“嗯……你说这些也没什么用。哦对了，你先跟我去找一个人，我要和他交代一下今天晚上的事。”  
　　沿途问了几个高中生模样的同学，得知今天晚上的演出和BBQ之类的派对活动会在橄榄球场举行，但是目前阶段参演的同学们都在室内体育馆准备和调试。  
　　橄榄球场还没有开放，因为到晚间会出售门票性质的明信片，收入所得将全数捐给建筑重建项目。  
　　“我还记得你高中的时候被邀请加入橄榄球队，但是你直接就拒绝了那个教练。”沿着橄榄球场走向体育馆的路上，莱拉斯突然说道。  
　　“嗯？还有这事吗。”我都快不记得还有这么一个人了。毕竟高中那段时间的学习和猎人的训练让我整个人都像是绷紧的弦，唯一的放松就是和莱拉斯去咖啡店写论文的时光。  
　　“有啊，大家都说你是神秘的海辛先生——整天说着恶魔的事情；不参加社团；不参加校队，但是体育课上的表现又格外优秀；从来不邀请同学去你家里，但是路过见过你家的同学都说你家是一个很有古典气息的大宅子，像个庄园一样……”她一边走着，一边回忆着高中时候的事情。  
　　“可我说的又不是假话，你现在应该知道恶魔和深渊的存在了吧？”毕竟这几年深渊的腐蚀速度大大加快，很多人都已经承认了恶魔的确不是幻想，只是他们都庆幸地以为恶魔离自己很远罢了。  
　　“是是是。可你还是很神秘啊。不过猎人的身份还是挺适合你的，我真的无法想象崔斯特·海辛做程序员的样子。”  
　　“汪！”小查从我留的一个小口子里拼命地拱出嘴，冲我轻轻地叫了一声。  
　　“体育馆内是同学们准备演出的地方，想问两位是……？”  
　　一个很年轻的声音，语速有些快，简直堪比生气的崔西。我见拦在我们面前的是一个大概二十岁不到的年轻人，微卷的黑发留到在阳光的长度。  
　　“呃，我们是来找二年级的爱丽丝同学的。”弗拉德算是外援，这个同学估计不会认识，所以我就说了来找爱丽丝。不过我仔细地回想了一番，约瑟芬那个老狐狸一直不肯说他自己姓什么，爱丽丝的姓氏我也就无从得知。  
　　男孩咬着嘴唇笑了笑：“抱歉，我已经毕业两年了，是被他们拉回来做秩序维持的，所以可能不认得你说的爱丽丝同学。”  
　　“你看姐姐像是会捣乱的人吗，小帅哥？”莱拉斯把我推到一边，双手环胸道，“我陪那个绿眼睛的家伙进去找他女朋友，应该没什么关系吧？”  
　　“什么女朋友啊！爱丽丝她不是——”  
　　莱拉斯狠狠地拍了拍我的肩膀让我不要再说下去了。她对着那男孩笑道：“我把手机押在你这里，一会出来取，怎么样？”  
　　“哦，不用不用，我只是提醒你们一下。”那男孩爽朗地一笑，“那你们尽量不要打扰到其他同学啊！”  
　　他这样说着，包里的小查又不安分地乱动，我只好用力地捂着背包，对那男孩道谢完后就冲进了体育馆。  
　　莱拉斯随后也跟了进来，十分不解：“你突然跑什么？搞得像我们做贼心虚一样。”  
　　“我这不是包里还有个狗吗，不能让那个篮球队长发现啊。”  
　　“噗，你这么一说，他长得确实像是那种校园剧里的校队队长男主角。”莱拉斯笑着说。  
　　“……你来了？”  
　　该死的，听到那个慢吞吞的语速我就知道是谁了。虽然因为恶魔入侵的事，我的确要找弗拉德商量一下行动计划，但是一想到早上我果断地拒绝了这家伙，他好像也没有邀请我来的意思，总觉得贸然出现有些丢人。  
　　“我是来工作的，才不是好奇你们登台的样子。”我挠了挠头，看见弗拉德正皱着眉看着我，“拜托，你居然还让那帮高中生给你化妆了吗？我觉得你眼皮上的金粉都要掉到眼睛里了。”  
　　“你懂什么，这叫舞台妆，看起来化妆师技术还不错，妆面效果给人感觉又舒服又惊艳。”莱拉斯十分鄙视地白了我一眼，旋而转换了语气：“不过……很难想象一个男人会叫爱丽丝这种名字，即使你化了妆再好看也……很奇怪。”  
　　“……我？”弗拉德指了指自己，闭上眼睛轻轻地摇了摇头：“我不是爱丽丝……”  
　　我真的好怕那些闪闪发光的眼影掉到他眼睛里啊，不知道会不会感到疼。说起来，弗拉德和莱拉斯似乎之前还没有见过。我正好充当了一次中介人，让双方友好握手。  
　　莱拉斯有些享受地深吸了一口气，说道：“很高兴认识你，我就直接叫你弗拉德吧。可以告诉我你用的香水名字吗？‘无人区玫瑰*’好像没有你身上的玫瑰花香这么自然清新。”  
　　“啊？”弗拉德微微一怔，应该是和我一样没听明白莱拉斯在说些什么。“我……不用香水的……”  
　　“对对对，他身上的玫瑰花味道，估计是因为这家伙是个花匠，天天照顾一院子的玫瑰，所以染上的吧。”  
　　小查又开始在背包里翻了，弄得我胸前的背包一鼓一鼓地动。弗拉德瞥了我一眼，抬手直接拍向了我的包。我甚至闻见他的血族气息波澜微起。小查被他压制，只能委屈地低声呜呜叫着。  
　　“怎么带狗……来这里了？”  
　　“说来话长，”我环过他的肩膀，“找个人少一些的地方，最好有能坐的地方，我一件一件和你说——哦我的上帝啊，你身上的味道也太……浓了。”  
　　弗拉德听闻后抽了抽鼻子：“已经习惯了。”  
　　我把早上接到学校安保工作的委托、维克托突然失踪，以及小查嗅着气味带我们一路找到学校的事情告诉了弗拉德，他就坐在旁边安静地听着我的叙述。柚色的闪粉落在他长长的睫毛上，眨眼的同时，带起格外撩人的闪亮。  
　　“嗯？”他突然转过头来看着我，那个据说很厉害的化妆师修饰了眼周后，他金色的眸子显得格外迷人，让人看进他虹膜深深浅浅的花纹中，挪不开视线。“崔斯……？在听，继续说吧。”  
　　该死的，刚刚我不会是中了吸血鬼的魅惑了吧，可是胸口的十字架怎么没有变热？  
　　“……我说到哪里了？”我搓了搓脸，让自己清醒一些，“哦，对了，我的结论，今天晚上演出的时候，应该就是他们动手的时候——所以我要想要一份明确的节目单，还有认识大部分表演者的人。”  
　　“那，你应该……找爱丽丝，我能提供的帮助……不多。”他认真地思考了片刻，给出了回答。  
　　“你说的有道理啊，那我为什么要和你说这么多？”我几乎是下意识的就想把所有事情告诉弗拉德，然后和他一起想下一步的计划。  
　　他看着我耸了耸肩：“爱丽丝……正忙着，不会来帮你。”  
　　我没懂他这句话的意思：“你是说除了你，我也找不到更好的帮手了？”  
　　“我也要演奏。”弗拉德起身，似乎是不准备帮忙的样子，“……加油。”  
　　“都什么时候了！真正有恶魔入侵的话，谁会有心思听你们唱歌、还为那什么建筑捐款啊？”我用指节敲击着凳子来强调我的重点。  
　　弗拉德微微歪着头，看着我，说道：“我们无从找起……只能，等他们爆发，陪你杀光。”  
　　我没想到弗拉德的回答这么狂，一时有些莫名的赧赧，气势也弱了下来：“你、嗯……谢谢？那就祝你们演出顺利？”  
　　什么奇怪的发展啊。我从口袋里掏出了一颗糖，剥开糖纸丢到嘴里。  
　　他朝我伸出了手，我下意识地拉住他，借力站了起来。“你把我拉起来干什么？”我挠了挠头，不明所以。  
　　“……”他常年面无表情的冰块脸难得地滑过一摸嫌弃，眉头紧蹙：“上台紧张……找你要糖。”  
　　“……”  
　　我抓了一把糖塞到他棒球服的口袋里，他才心满意足地点了点头，转身离开了。  
　　“我真是，完全插不上话啊……”莱拉斯的声音有些幽怨，我才想起来她刚刚一直坐在我旁边。“虽然一开始我觉得你们男人之间的友情也许就是那样，但是我已经逐步确认，这次我输给弗拉德了。”  
　　我递给她一块糖：“你在说什么？”  
　　她连忙挥了挥手，摇头道：“我刚刚被你们甜到了，现在还在回味呢，不需要吃你们的信物。”  
　　我懒得理她，舒展了一下身子：“你这个女人真是奇怪，之前还被维克托的事情吓到瑟瑟发抖，现在又像个没事人一样了。”  
　　“你不是说你会保护我的吗？那我们现在可以去继续找维克托了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *无人区玫瑰简直是我最喜欢的香水top5了！可能仅次于冥府之路吧。其实最早最早构思弗拉德身上的迷之玫瑰花香的时候，想到的就是无人区玫瑰的味道，纯粹而炽烈的玫瑰花香，不过后来觉得太不性冷淡了就改成了现在的淡淡的味道


	50. 诡异之惧（4）

　　“所以你的意思是，让我把狗放出来满场闻着味道追踪？”我把背包拉开一道缝，抚摸着小查的狗头，它识时务地变出了三个头，一齐对着莱拉斯伸舌头。“我不怕我家小查被抓到了关起来，就怕连police都拿它没办法。”而且我也并不想交罚款。  
　　莱拉斯皱眉看着小查的三个脑袋，咬着嘴唇说：“难道你让我就这么等着？万一绑架维克托的那些人是坏人……”  
　　“你的维克托难道不就是坏人的头目？”我低声嘟囔着。  
　　“二位，找到爱丽丝同学了吗？”  
　　那个被我称为篮球队长的声音突兀从背后传来。这体育馆里人声嘈杂，我没能及时察觉到他靠近的脚步声。所以心底一惊的同时绷紧了全身，下意识进入了防御状态。这个男孩给我的感觉……从一开始就不是很舒服。  
　　“嗯，找到了。”我不动声色地拉上背包拉链，小查也不安地拱了拱身子，我只好按住了背包，转过身子面对他：“请问还有什么事吗？”  
　　那个男孩有些爽朗地一笑：“没什么，我是怕这里的人太多，你们两个找起来有些麻烦。而且，再过一段时间这里就要清场了，为晚上的演出做准备。”  
　　“说真的，我真的很喜欢这种笑起来特别阳光的男孩子。”莱拉斯自来熟地拍了拍那个男孩的肩膀，对我说：“可惜五年的时光啊，把你的闪光点磨成了这种玩世不恭的脸皮，我也不再是那个年轻的我了——说起来，崔西今年是不是十八了？错过了好姐妹的十八岁生日，真让我感到遗憾呢。”  
　　“是啊，崔西变得越来越好看了。”毕竟是我的妹妹啊。  
　　“……呃，抱歉。”篮球队长有些尴尬地笑了笑，说：“有什么我能帮到你们的吗？”  
　　说起来，这家伙说自己是被拉回来当保安的吧，也许这里人来人往的，会对特殊的人有点印象也说不定？莱拉斯看懂了我的眼色，抱着双臂熟练地说道：“我叫莱拉斯，莱拉斯·佛伦；那边那个是崔斯特——所以小帅哥，帮我个忙，能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
　　那男孩倒也没有现出很多的羞涩，笑着回答道：“当然可以，我的名字是艾德蒙德·琼斯，现在在C州州立大学读书，至于出现在这里的原因，我之前也说过了。”  
　　“非常好。那么，艾德，你有没有见过一个发色很浅的男人？皮肤和头发的颜色都趋于白色的那种，他长得……嗯，甚至会让人觉得有点女性的美丽。”莱拉勾着手搭在艾德蒙德的肩膀上，另一只手随着话语的描述比划着。  
　　“好吧，我以为莱拉你至少要称赞我一句学霸，或者什么的呢。”看起来艾德也是个很擅长聊天的人，和莱拉斯的对话不像是两个刚交换名字不久的陌生人，“发色很浅的男人吗……我似乎没有印象，抱歉。”  
　　“那你有没有见过，鬼鬼祟祟的人？”莱拉拨动着手指，眯起眼睛，装作歹徒的样子：“眼睛里放出狼一样的光，似乎在防备所有的人类，心事重重的那种？”  
　　艾德怔了片刻，失笑地摇了摇头：“你可真会说笑啊，如果真有这样的人，他们怎么会出现在人这么多的地方啊？”  
　　我也故作神秘地说：“你不知道？因为今天晚上，有大批恶魔入侵啊！”  
　　“恶魔吗？”艾德眨了眨棕色的眼睛，“那种东西，会平白无故地出现在我们的生活中吗？不应该会有一些神奇的英雄们暗地里把恶魔都处决掉了？”  
　　“那可未必，有些恶魔，就喜欢伪装成人类的样子，没准我就是吸血鬼，莱拉斯就是堕天使，你就是狼人呢？”我压低了声音，假装认真地说道。  
　　艾德稍稍往后一让，稍加思索后说道：“你要是提到吸血鬼，我倒是觉得今晚一个校外的剧团很符合你的描述。”  
　　“校外的剧团？”不是高中生们自己决定的慈善晚会吗，为什么会请到校外的团体？  
　　艾德点了点头：“学校的话剧社的外聘老师就是那个剧团的人，所以除了学校社团的表演外，那个老师还带来了自己的团队，要在今晚登台表演。”  
　　莱拉斯有些不解，托着腮问道：“可是，这和吸血鬼有什么关系吗？”  
　　艾德在自己身上做出模仿夸张的裙摆的动作：“就是那些服装啊、化妆什么的，还有石像和十字架，好像要演出的名字是什么……唐璜？给人看起来就很像中世纪的吸血鬼啊。”  
　　“拜托，那你的想象力也真是够丰富的了，戏服而已，都能联想到吸血鬼——不过，你是说歌剧？这小小的晚会竟然还有那么大的排场？”我没想到，之前家族里那些亲戚为了提高修养而带着我们观赏的剧目居然会搬上这个不算很大的舞台。  
　　“不是歌剧，有点像是改编的话剧吧。”艾德回想着说道，“好像还改编进了很重金属风格的编曲，听他们排练的时候很酷的。”  
　　估计就是个想要宣传自己剧团的组织吧，仅仅依靠着改编唐璜这个莫名其妙的理由，还不足以断定他们就是我们的目标。  
　　“算了吧，现在人这么多，我们根本无法锁定什么人。”我试图劝莱拉斯打消现在就揪出嫌疑人的心思，“还不如等到他们动手的时候，除非你不相信我有那个能力。”就算我一个人没办法应付，弗拉德和小查不是也在现场吗；弗拉德不行的话，至少还有爱丽丝，她的背后还有个女儿控的老狐狸约瑟芬，不可能对今晚的事情坐视不管。  
　　至于眼前的艾德蒙德，小查对这家伙的反应是不是太过激烈了一些？  
　　我承认小查这家伙很多时候让我非常头疼，比家里的吸血鬼室友还让我烦躁；但是这种时候，我觉得相信自家狗的选择不会有错。  
　　“没有演出证的请退出体育馆，我们将对演出进行最后的调整和准备，谢谢合作。”  
　　体育馆内的广播传来了通知，艾德一耸肩，对我和莱拉斯做了个“请”的手势：“时间到了，我想我们可以出去继续这个话题，不过要等我去确认一下场内只有演出人员之后。”  
　　莱拉斯看了我一眼，确认了我的决定，笑道：“没事，我们也不用继续麻烦你了——那就等到演出的时候再见吧？”  
　　我们向篮球队长道别。  
　　“我没理解错吧，你觉得那孩子有问题？”莱拉斯的语气有些不可置信，“我觉得他给人的感觉很阳光很少年啊。”  
　　“对于沉沦于某个黑恶势力头目的吸血鬼的佛伦小姐，我觉得我不需要对此做出更多的评价。”  
　　莱拉斯转过身来，有些无奈地看着我：“别这样，崔斯，你这样说就显得很无趣。”  
　　“哦，那你觉得我应该用怎么样的态度来对待前女友的现男友呢？”虽然对于莱拉斯的感情已经不再是青春期时染满粉红色的泡沫，反而沉淀成了一种熟悉的朋友之间的肆无忌惮，但是要让我能称赞维克托什么的……未免也太奇怪了。  
　　她挑了挑眉，微微踮起脚环住我的肩膀：“你就当我是你的……呃，你们猎人说的那个叫什么来着？委托人？对，你就把他当成是你亲爱的委托人交给你的任务目标，就可以了——所以，别老纠结什么现男友和吸血鬼的问题了，今天你可是被我发现了秘密的。”  
　　“什么秘密？”我想着莱拉斯和我的各项利益或者任务并没有任何冲突，她不至于会发现什么吧。  
　　她晃着脑袋，显得有些得意：“弗拉德，那个金色长发的家伙的名字，没有错吧？我不相信我是第一个看出来你和他关系不一般的人。”  
　　“噢，好吧，我确实和他很谈得来，”我想了想，补充道，“而且也算是互相救过命的交情了吧，是朋友啊。”  
　　“他一定是个没什么朋友的人，寡言少语，习惯孤独。”莱拉斯语气果断地说出了她的判断。  
　　我有些惊讶：“你怎么知道的？”  
　　莱拉斯眯着眼睛，凑近了我：“因为只有这种情况，你这个迟钝的家伙才什么都感觉不到啊。”  
　　“男人之间就不能有纯粹的友谊吗！”我听明白了她想说什么。  
　　“当然可以有，但你这种，不是。”莱拉斯神秘莫测地一笑：“算了，离开场还有一会，老是逗你玩也没意思——不如你来表演一个投篮，展示一下你不输给艾德的能力。”  
　　她不知道什么时候买好了代币，拍在了路过的投篮机上，朝我勾了勾手指。  
　　“你以为我会丢人吗？我可是把那孩子用来努力读书写论文的时间都交给了恶魔和他们硬碰硬啊。”我脱掉外套，挽起袖子，“崔斯特·海辛，接受你的挑战。”  
　　“投不到记录第一的话，你就请我看你喜欢的男孩的演唱会。”  
　　“你在胡说些什么啊，所以说到底，你这家伙根本就是不想掏钱对吧？”  
　　毫无疑问的结局，最优秀的年轻高级猎人之一，海辛家原来的族长继承人的我——没能突破那群无聊的高中生刷的记录。该死的，他们肯定是好几个人一起作弊了吧？  
　　陪着莱拉斯随便逛了逛，似乎确实没办法获得更多的突破。天色渐晚，这次慈善募捐的重头戏——义演开始售票。我把小查和背包一齐交给了莱拉斯，让她在人流外等待，我一个人挤在为了晚上的演出买票的队伍中；而弗拉德此时也与我相距甚远，我确确实实地感受到了这座高中里冗杂涌动的各种恶魔的气息。在宛如血潮的吸血鬼气息中，另一股充满了野性的味道，像是游鱼一般穿行游曳其中。  
　　还真是一场嘉年华呢。  
　　“嘿，又见面了，红领带的朋克先生*。”  
　　是艾德蒙德的声音。我抬头看去，他似乎是在售票的桌子旁维持秩序。我一直觉得这家伙让我很不舒服，该不会我当时随口一说，就猜对了吧？  
　　“你好。”我象征性地点了点头，为自己和莱拉斯买了两张票。  
　　“本次演出的所有收益都将用于F国烧毁的哥特式教堂的重建工作，感谢您的支持。”负责售票的学生妹递给我两张票，又附带了两张A4大小的打印纸，“这是今晚的演出节目单。”  
　　我对她道了声谢，向艾德蒙德挥了挥手：“你还真是辛苦，今晚月亮挺圆的啊。”  
　　临时搭起的棚子里，白色的灯光下，艾德蒙德的眼神忽的一闪，像是野兽的眸子一样微微发亮。  
　　他没有理会我的试探，只是抬头看了看月亮，仍然是一笑：“是啊，但还不是最圆的满月。那祝你和莱拉斯今晚玩的开心。”  
　　他显然知道了我在暗示什么，但是依旧毫无忌惮。  
　　以前在家里还不知道，原来这人界已经这么混乱了，仅仅是一个不算很大的小城，就至少汇聚了女巫、吸血鬼和狼人这三种经常出现在连续剧中的角色，更不用说那些藏在深处的古代恶魔和其他的什么东西了。  
　　原来深渊的入侵已经达到这种程度了吗？  
　　该死的，不知道还来不来得及。  
　　“你怎么突然心事重重的样子？”莱拉斯抱着装有小查的背包，疑惑地望着我。  
　　“哦，没什么。”我把节目单递给她，“趁着恶魔还没有来，看看今晚会有什么吧。”  
　　让我想想，爱丽丝好像说过她们的乐队叫做……潘多拉之匣？那个小恶魔也不知道在想些什么，竟然取这么个不吉利的名字。  
　　“潘多拉之匣，表演曲目……战争与废土*？歌名真是够颓废的，完全不像是那孩子给人的天真无邪的感觉啊。”我找到了他们的名字。  
　　“有意思。”莱拉斯指着潘多拉之匣上方的那一行：“乐队：新月；表演曲目：唐·璜新编。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：指崔斯特穿的朋克乐队Green Day的标志性红领带黑色卫衣  
> *2：歌曲原名 Battles and Wastelands  
> 篇章名字来自歌剧唐璜的曲目之一，并不是要开始恐怖故事的节奏  
> 实习住的宿舍对面小超市竟然突然死人了……丧事突然开办，晚上守夜放着各个版本的唢呐和大悲咒；和同学们编排自己：由于上午去那家超市买了快乐水，晚上鬼会沿着宿舍一个个敲门讨可乐；大半夜的真的有憨憨来敲门吓得我翻出来了美工刀……窗外还在放哭丧的歌 睡不着混更一发


	51. 诡异之惧（5）

　　“这群吸血鬼疯了吗？他们之前不是还畏畏缩缩地只在暗中行事吗？突然这样明目张胆是想做什么？”我记得之前莱拉斯给我的描述，新月吸血鬼似乎是很隐忍的一群恶魔，连取血捕食的动作都掩盖得仿佛人畜无害。  
　　还有那个突然出现的狼人艾德蒙德·琼斯。他的阵营暂时未定，不知道会不会对我们造成威胁。历代故事和传说讲述着狼人与吸血鬼这两类在人间界最常见的恶魔种族间的血海深仇，并不是没有任何根据。弗拉德并不需要我去担心他的安危，仅凭艾德蒙德的力量尚且无法伤到他分毫；这样说来，也许今晚的狼人和我是同一阵营的？  
　　是敌人也无所谓，虽然没有携带铭文长刀，仅仅靠着银质匕首和其他携带的驱魔装备，我也有信心将落单的狼人置于死地。  
　　那就让我们看看吧，这一次那群吸血鬼想要上演什么样的剧情。  
　　正思考着，我眼角瞥到了一个熟悉的身影。  
　　我侧过身挤过人流，拍了拍那人的肩膀。  
　　那人浅蓝灰色的眼睛里透过眼镜镜片折射出一丝微慌，在看清楚我是谁了之后，又变成了往日的精明狡猾。  
　　“你个老狐狸，教堂的事情都处理好了？就跑来参加年轻人的聚会？”我揶揄道。  
　　约瑟芬把棒球帽压低了些：“居然会遇到你小子，今晚估计又要不走运了。”  
　　“承认你自己是想来看女儿唱歌的会死吗，你这个不负责任的神父先生！”我看着莱拉斯跟了过来，让她先带着小查去足球场的草坪上找到空位坐下，我就能够把现场的情况交待给了约瑟芬。  
　　“新月那群吸血鬼真是倒霉，怎么做什么事情都能遇到你——先是神父杰克死前最后一个委托，再到连续的墓园十字架杀人，甚至还把你当成过祭品，好不容易排个节目上一次演出，你又在假面当观众。”约瑟芬听完了我的讲述后，下结论道，“不过，如果你需要我的帮助，我可以在恶魔爆发的时候帮你疏导开无辜的群众。”  
　　我看着约瑟芬脱去神父长袍后精健的身材和外套掩盖不住的肌肉线条：“就你这动作片主演一样的形象，群众估计会以为是什么大型真人秀现场吧……你再怎么否认我也不会相信你不是猎人的。”  
　　还是那种力量型的，想必年轻个十岁会很受欢迎吧。  
　　“不要小看神父的力量啊——但是这一点我没有骗你，崔斯，我真的不是猎人。”  
　　我嗤笑着，表示着自己的不相信，跟他一起进了足球场。  
　　用于夜间照明的高射灯将雪白的灯光投向草坪，在尚未完全落幕的紫红色天光里照亮了场地，人造草皮的纤维反射出微微的荧光色。临时搭建的主舞台位于草皮中央偏后的位置，高架的音响里喧嚣着不知道是谁的歌单里的流行鼓点，尚在进行最后调试的彩色灯光仿佛在跟着暖场音乐一同闪烁。  
　　莱拉斯垫着脚举着饮料冲我挥手，她确实占到了一个不错的位置，距离舞台不算很远，也不需要保持仰着脖子的姿势去看表演。  
　　她甚至还买好了沙拉酱和玉米片，完全就像是一个准备好在露天派对狂欢的女孩子。  
　　“你爸真够年轻的。”我带着约瑟芬坐到她旁边的时候，她悄悄地对我说。  
　　“嗯，好儿子。”约瑟芬听到了莱拉的话，故作慈祥地要摸我的头发。  
　　我打掉他的手掌：“别开玩笑了，这家伙怎么会是我爸。”虽然约瑟芬似乎确实和我的父亲有一些关联罢了。  
　　“不过，说起来，他们就光靠这些零食、代币、演出门票什么的，能筹到多少钱？”我接过莱拉斯抱着的背包，为小查拉开了背包的拉链，让它好透气。  
　　约瑟芬斜着眼，睨了一眼我的小黑狗，也不知道他看出来什么没有，这个老狐狸的猎魔经验深不可测。他收回了视线：“当然不是了，爱丽丝说，更大的款项在演出中的募捐活动，会有时间留给那些有钱人，拍下特定金额的时间。”  
　　“为什么听起来这么商业……”莱拉斯一边嚼着玉米片一边吐槽道，“现在的高中生的想法还挺成熟的。”  
　　约瑟芬扶了一下镜框，看着我道：“海辛家的大少爷，有没有什么想法？”  
　　“对啊，你家不是很有钱吗，这种时候，你就应该像小说里的男主角那样，飞出一张高额度的信用卡，让他们随便刷。”莱拉斯点头应和道。  
　　“你们在开什么玩笑啊，我要是有那么多钱，至于晚上跑到这里来做委托吗？”我又不是出于好奇弗拉德上台表演的样子才凑这个热闹的。  
　　不过真的会有冤大头愿意在这种时候出钱吗？  
　　我看了一眼逐渐爬上来的月亮，那个狼人艾德蒙德不知道去了哪里。  
　　算了算了，还是先安下心，积蓄力量，等着那群吸血鬼的表演吧。  
　　现在的年轻人真有活力啊，只是舞蹈或者啦啦操或者唱歌还在想象力之内；竟然还会有自学电音的学生，配合Beat Saber的演出效果炸裂，颠覆世界一般的缭乱灯光从舞台扫射向草坪，逐渐达到高潮的鼓点和旋律完全点燃了现场的热情。  
　　“嘘——”连主持人都难掩自己兴奋的表情，但还是克制一般地压下了自己想要摇摆的身躯，并示意全场安静下来，“我知道，刚刚杰瑞和里克的表演让我们所有人都嗨到爆炸，但是接下来的节目，请大家静下心来。因为月亮，已经爬上了树梢，穿越了百年的时光，那个名叫唐·璜的花花公子，又一次在窗前，拨动了琴弦。”  
　　我把小查从包里拎了出来，藏在外套和卫衣之间，又拍了拍约瑟芬的肩膀，示意他好戏就要上演。  
　　我弓着腰，小心地不踩到任何人的背包或者脚踝，缓缓地向着舞台下方前进。  
　　全场暗灯，留给场务更换场上道具的时间，只留下一束追光投给舞台前的主持人，而她正在给现场的观众科普莫扎特和这一出歌剧的由来。  
　　小查十分配合地缩在我的怀里，只发出抽动鼻翼的声音，似乎在和我一起寻找着猎物。猎人本来就该拥有一只聪明的猎狗。我突然这样骄傲地想道。  
　　台下的观众不时地因为科普内容中的逸闻趣事而发出嘘声和欢笑，台上的场务利落地搬动器械发出的碰撞声，和他们偶尔在对讲机里紧张地指挥和回复着什么。  
　　就要到台前了。  
　　我已经可以看到下下个节目候场的垂着头看着自己脚尖的弗拉德了，爱丽丝在她旁边，正在对着她身边的人小声地讨论着。  
　　我看见弗拉德抬起头，望着我的方向，好像要开口说什么的样子。我连忙伸出一根手指比在嘴唇前，让他不要声张，继续一个人偷偷地摸向主舞台。  
　　场务已经把电子乐的键盘和电子鼓撤下，其中一个场务正一手按着耳麦一边和一个背着我的人交流着。那个人服饰繁杂而复古，深色柔软质地的衬衫层叠着厚重的蕾丝，袖口膨大，苍白而指骨分明的手时隐时现，皮质的绑带长靴将看起来有些硬挺的裤角收紧。就算不知道他是吸血鬼，他这一身散发出的气息也格外的黑暗和颓废，是走的哥特风格的装扮吗？  
　　“……是他们？”弗拉德不知道什么时候走到了我身后，低低地问道。  
　　我朝着他微微倾身，闻见他身上冗杂在彩妆香氛中的玫瑰味道：“你们之前的就是他们吧？他们的组合名字就叫做新月，表演节目是唐·璜新编。”  
　　“嗯。”弗拉德点了点头，补充道，“下午……听过排练，重金属曲风，混编了……小夜曲、赴宴和诡异之惧*……”  
　　“那么重头戏估计就是最后的尾声了。是想把深渊带到人间吗？看来不仅仅是舞台效果的地狱啊。*”  
　　我本来以为弗拉德还要再说些什么，按照他原本就缓慢的语速，我一边观察着那群哥特风服饰的吸血鬼，一边等着他的后文。他却沉默了一段时间，遇上了我疑惑的目光后才开口道：“估计……爱丽丝的歌……唱不了了……”  
　　我耸了耸肩，表示遗憾：“要怪也只能怪那群没事找事的吸血鬼。”  
　　“很奇怪……”弗拉德皱眉道，“他们……好像不像，准备做坏事……”  
　　“你忘了我们最开始的那个农场主的委托了吗？关于神秘的委托人，那一次他为皮尔斯农场主申报了委托，但是神父却被杀害了；而这一次，同样也是一个看似和委托人自己利益无关的委托，又都是和新月吸血鬼有关联，我不认为这还是巧合。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　台下突然传来激动的欢呼声，瞬间掩盖去弗拉德的声音。我警觉地望向台上，只见那一群身着黑色蓬裙或马裤长靴的人，也不知是刻意为之还是本就如此，苍白的脸色，却把眼线描得漆黑，唇色也涂成浓重的紫黑色。灯光不似之前的活力四射，反而衰竭一般地留下半盏昏黄，落在斜背着吉他的瘦削男人的肩膀上。  
　　他勾起嘴角，吸血鬼独有的魅力让他的笑容显得迷人而诱惑，顿时台下惊呼一片。  
　　“唐·璜。我们是来自暗夜的新月。我是兰迪·斯格特。”他的嗓音仿佛秋叶刮擦着枯草，低沉沙哑，却有着让人沉沦于其中的沧桑。  
　　兰迪抱着吉他坐到舞台边，垂下长腿，一绺被刻意疏落的黑发落在额前撩拨风骚。  
　　“嘘——”他用修长的手指抵住薄薄的嘴唇，场下十分听话地安静了下来。  
　　并没有像弗拉德所说的重金属的风格，兰迪拨起了指弹吉他，如同游吟诗人靠着大树拨动被落叶和月色覆盖的琴弦。  
　　“请到窗前来吧，我亲爱的，因我心头阴雨连绵。”  
　　他缓缓地唱着，他身后的鼓手轻轻地跟着节拍，像是舞者清脆的脚步。  
　　“请不要吝啬你的安慰，或许我今天就要死在你的眼前；”  
　　“你的心灵美丽温暖，你的双唇如蜜香甜；”  
　　“请不要吝啬你的安慰，我亲爱的，只求你能瞥上我一眼。*”  
　　低音贝斯瞬间切入它低沉躁动的音符，密集的鼓点也随之沸腾而起，强烈的金属质感顿时充斥了耳膜，爆炸与撕裂的快感咆哮着属于重金属的自由和放浪。  
　　兰迪将指弹吉他搁置一边，自信地接过队友递过来的电吉他，将这一突兀的转折用5和弦的SOLO送上至臻的高潮。  
　　“欢迎来到唐·璜的晚宴，享受疯狂吧——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 原曲为：Deh, vieni alla finestra, Don Giovanni, a cenar teco, Da qual tremore insolito.  
> *2: 在Da qual tremore insolito 的最后，男主唐璜被拖入地狱  
> *3: 是我试图让这首小夜曲的中文歌词押韵的简陋翻译……


	52. 诡异之惧（6）

　　突然迸发开来的节奏和飙升的旋律混杂着末日一般的嘶吼，让正在音响附近的我被震得头皮发麻，耳膜一跳一跳的疼，怀里的小查示威性地狂吠，但是仅仅像是被淹没在巨浪中的小水花，没有什么人能够听见。  
　　人群的热情也被点燃，我捂着耳朵看见台下疯狂挥舞的闪光灯和荧光手环，没有想到仅仅是吸血鬼带来的改编重金属都能带来这么大的影响力。  
　　“邀我赴这一场纸醉金迷，所以我履行如期。”  
　　兰迪忘情地拨动着电吉他的琴弦，双膝几乎要跪倒到地上，却仍旧保持着诡异的角度支撑着他的身子，昂着头却用低沉嘶哑的声音吟诵着石像的回答*。  
　　弗拉德扳过我的肩膀，把我和小查扯到距离舞台主音箱比较远的台后，笼着手在我耳边尽量大声地说道：“为什么要……那么近？！”  
　　“第一时间制止他们制造出混乱的局面啊！”我用力地拉着小查脖子上的项圈，这家伙不知道是不是被过高的分贝影响到了理智，一个劲地冲着弗拉德汪汪汪地叫。  
　　弗拉德的眼中飞速掠过杀戮的红色，气场骤然冷却了一瞬间，就让小查萎蔫了一般地把声音吞回了喉咙。  
　　他刚刚释放的恶魔力量让我胸前的十字架为之一烫，我连忙捂住胸口。一失手间，竟然让小查从我的怀中挣脱开来，它头也不回地窜进了候场等待登台的人群中。  
　　“该死的，我为什么要带着狗！”我推开弗拉德，循着小查跳脱的路径，弯着腰追踪而去。那群吸血鬼的音乐里不知道有什么样的魔力，点燃了人群不说，竟然还让刻耳柏洛斯的幼犬突然失去控制，不再听从主人的指令？  
　　真是麻烦，所以我最烦那些需要在人群中和恶魔交战的委托了！要不是看在这个冤大头给的酬金丰厚的份上，我才不会跑到人这么多的地方来，也不会想要为了他们的那首“战争与废土”而放弃我一晚上的休息时光。  
　　“哪来的狗？”巨大的噪音中传来了候场人群里的尖叫，但是很快被安抚了下来。  
　　我一边挤过混乱的人群，试图找到之前尖叫的位置，一边不停地向着周围的人道歉。  
　　该死的三头犬，等我回家了肯定要好好地教教它人间界的法则。  
　　“狗狗是不可以不拴绳子让它们随地乱跑的。”我隐约听见了艾德蒙德的声音，怎么哪里都有那个狼人？  
　　我终于挤到了混乱发生的中心，看见爱丽丝用力地拉着小查的项圈，但是小查四只脚都绷紧了肌肉，爪子抠入泥土，脊背上的毛尽数竖起，一直保持着要进攻的姿态，对艾德蒙德龇着牙。  
　　“崔斯你——”爱丽丝咬着牙，很吃力的样子，冲我吼道：“你来看弗拉德我能理解，但是你带着狗就真的有些过分了吧！”  
　　我看着小查的肩胛骨，生怕它一激动把另外两个脑袋召唤出来，于是小心翼翼地走到爱丽丝身边，代替她拽住小查：“意外，只是个意外。”  
　　“安静点，小家伙。”艾德蒙德举着双手，表示着自己的无害。他喉结微微一动，可能是有些紧张：“虽然我不怕狗，但是这么凶的小狗狗突然冲了出来，还是让我出了一身冷汗。”  
　　“快，趁着没有引起骚动之前把小查藏起来。”爱丽丝蹲在地上一边安抚着小查的后脊，一边试图把它从地里抠出来。她抬头对艾德蒙德说：“对不起啊，能不能请你不要举报呢？”  
　　艾德往后退了一步，仍然举着双手：“我个人还是挺喜欢犬科动物的，我不会举报的。”  
　　“……起来。”弗拉德的声音并不算大，但是却格外清晰。  
　　小查的后颈皮猛地一缩，颤栗地全身打颤。  
　　我迅速地把小查拎了起来，揣到怀里抱住，对刚挤过来的弗拉德比了个一切OK的手势。  
　　只是我没想到，弗拉德那家伙的精神控制能力竟然这么强大？居然连刻耳柏洛斯一脉的小查都被克制到这种地步。  
　　弗拉德轻轻地点了点头，金色的眸子斜斜地瞥向艾德蒙德。  
　　艾德蒙德眉梢微微一抽。作为天生的狩猎者，狼人的鼻子一向很灵，我毫不怀疑艾德已经通过嗅觉确认了弗拉德和小查的恶魔身份。  
　　“哈哈，作为安保人员竟然被一个小黑狗吓到了，确实有些丢脸呢。”他咧开嘴笑道，试图化解眼下的局面。  
　　爱丽丝叹了口气，略带嗔怒地瞪了我一眼，说道：“是我们的疏忽，没有拴好自己家的狗。——下一个就要到我们了，弗拉你还好吧？”  
　　弗拉德理了理刚刚因为在人群里穿梭而弄乱的头发，点了点头。  
　　怎么搞得像我是来捣乱的……？不过，好像也的确是这样没错。我挠了挠头，握着拳，低低地在着爱丽丝耳边道：“抱歉。”  
　　她应该还是有些生气，为着我打乱了她演出前的节奏和安排。她深吸了口气，才开口：“你知道吗，崔斯，能看到你来看我唱歌，我本来应该很高兴，但是现在，我很害怕，害怕你是来这里驱除什么恶魔的。”  
　　“……”我轻轻地拍了拍她的脑袋，她深红色的头发手感不错，“那你就相信我好了，我只是来看你们的演出的。”她不过是个女孩而已，不要给她太多压力了。  
　　她很轻易地相信了我的话，恢复了古灵精怪的表情，给我做了个鬼脸：“那好吧，虽然我觉得你说的‘你们’其实指的是弗拉德一个人而已。”  
　　“你又开始你的无端幻想了。好好唱吧，加油。”我帮她把垂下的发带拨到脑后。  
　　她冲我吐了吐舌头，越过我拉起弗拉德的手，去做最后的登台准备了。  
　　“呼，”艾德蒙德放下了高举的双手，如释重负般轻松地吹了声口哨，“猎人先生，你的团队还真是不简单啊。虽然我不知道那个金发的吸血鬼先生血统如何，但是他认真起来的威压真的让我有些喘不过气来，你的狗狗也是。”  
　　我没有理他，此时我更应该关注的是舞台上完全玩到尽兴的新月吸血鬼们。  
　　“你在担心那群吸血鬼？倒是唱的很动情，现场效果也不错啊。”艾德上前一步，和我并肩。  
　　“请问你有什么线索吗，狼人先生？”我打断他的闲聊，直觉上这个狼人不应该无缘无故地出现在这里。况且，我个人对他有种莫名的厌恶感。  
　　他耸耸肩：“我也没想到，只是回到母校来帮个忙而已，却像是闯入了吸血鬼的老家一样，他们身上陈年累月的血腥气让我作呕。”  
　　“那就继续当你的保安吧。”我拍了拍他的肩膀。这该死的狼人，竟然比我还高出一点，显得我有些弱势。“吸血鬼的问题，我来解决。”  
　　舞台后侧的音响效果不如正面那样喧闹，但也能明显地听出他们的旋律猛地一滞，只留下电吉他拨弦的声音萦绕不绝。  
　　“如果我邀请你来地狱的宴席，你，会，来，吗？”  
　　兰迪低沉的嗓音像是恶魔的低语，每一个吐字却又撩拨着人的心弦，就仿佛真的是暗夜中的恶魔，背后敞开的大门中是丰饶的晚宴，呢喃的吉他音宛如摇晃的烛火，轻轻的鼓点是侍女掩藏在厚裙下的脚步。却不知是来宾享用门内的珍馔，还是门内的深渊将来宾当做牲醴。  
　　“我会来的！”  
　　台下突兀响起一个女声的尖叫，我循着声音的方向看去，那是个打扮花哨的女生，入迷一般地挥舞着手里的手机，手机背后的闪光灯划出缭乱的光线。  
　　“我会来的！”“我也会！”“义不容辞！”台下的呼声越来越高，仿佛是演唱会的狂热歌迷高呼着偶像的名字一般。兰迪·斯格特的魅惑能力竟然已经这么疯狂了吗？  
　　他深沉地一笑，向台下伸出了右手：“那就伸出手来做个保证吧。”  
　　我的上帝啊，他这是要选用祭品？按照歌剧原本的剧情，唐·璜毫不犹豫地握住了石像的右手，随后就被石像一起拖入了地狱！  
　　我抱紧了胸口的小查，也不顾着会不会踩到别人的脚、或者撞疼别人的肩膀了，尽我所能地拨开人流，冲向兰迪那一只伸向观众席的手。被我挤过的人埋怨地咒骂着，我只能充耳不闻。  
　　再快一点啊，该死的，可不能让那群吸血鬼得逞了！我回想起最开始遇见的那些刻在十字架上的新月符号，从最开始牺牲的杰克神父，第二天晚上的花臂司机，第三天晚上的修女玛瑞安，第四天晚上，他们的目标是我，但是非常不幸地被我反将一军。这样算下来，距离他们原本画好的新月符号数量，还差两个。  
　　别想摆脱我，我还是你们的第四个祭品，也是终结你们这荒谬的什么祭祀仪式的那个祭品。  
　　我推开一个又一个蜂拥而上的身躯，小查这次倒是听话地趴上了我的肩膀，亮出一口尖牙，对着周围的人示意威吓，也让我的前行速度快了不少。  
　　我几乎是拖走了最后一个挡在我面前的女人，把自己的手掌拍向了兰迪惨白的手掌。  
　　真的很凉啊，就像是大理石雕像一样冰冷。应该说，比坟墓还要冰冷*。  
　　他果然紧紧地握住了我的右手，像是铁钳一样牢牢地抓着。而我留意着他的手部动作，时刻准备将戒指中的刀片划出从而脱身。  
　　兰迪大臂发力，要把我从地面提到舞台上。倒是正合我意，我左手扳住舞台边缘，用力地撑起身子，一纵身爬上了高台。  
　　“亲爱的唐·璜，告诉我们你的名字！”兰迪毫无温度的鼻息扑面而来，浓黑的眼线和眼影让他原本就惨白的脸色在凌乱的灯光中更加可怖，他不加掩饰地朝我狂笑，露出了吸血鬼赖以生存的尖牙。  
　　“我的名字——弗拉德·采佩什！”我对着他递给我的话筒大声地回答道。  
　　“站在这里，对于接下来要发生的一切，你可能会失去的东西，金钱、美食、或是任何可以用金钱换到的东西，你后悔吗？”他的声线逐渐高昂，仿佛试图营造着什么激动人心的气氛。  
　　完成委托我就能拥有金钱了啊，所以我没有任何犹豫：“对我来说，就不存在任何后悔！”  
　　“Bravo！”兰迪高高举起了我的右手，“请告诉我们，无私的采佩什先生将要私人为F国的国立教堂捐出的金额总数为——”  
　　全场噤声。  
　　啊？  
　　等一下，怎么突然变成我要捐款了？  
　　我飞快地扫视着台下，看到约瑟芬正惊讶地长大了嘴，对我比着大拇指，他身边的莱拉斯不可置信地用双手捂住了嘴，接收到我的视线后，她食指和中指并拢，做出了一个飞卡的动作。  
　　“这种时候，你就应该像小说里的男主角那样，飞出一张高额度的信用卡，让他们随便刷。”我突然想起来了，这不正是莱拉斯和约瑟芬讨论过的土豪们的个人名义捐款环节吗？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：这一段歌词在原来的剧中为前来赴宴的大理石雕像所唱  
> *2：引用唐璜本人的原话，后面的对白也为引用雕像和唐璜的对话


	53. 诡异之惧（7）

　　看着台下星空一般的荧光手环和闪光灯，人们也如同在深夜中仰望星空一样安静地看着我。  
　　我的手仍然被兰迪高高地举在空中，小查已经害怕地缩到了我的脚边。  
　　哇……现在这个情况，如果我随随便便报出一个不算很大的数字，会不会有些丢人？不对啊，可是刚刚不是那么多人抢着要和兰迪握手吗，总不可能每个人都很有钱吧？这也太怪了……嗯，也太尴尬了吧。  
　　该死的，我已经看到刚刚那群争着抢着要来拍手的人露出了幸灾乐祸的表情了啊！显然就是觉得我才是那个冤大头啊！怎么会有拉歌迷上来强行捐款的环节？那群吸血鬼是不是平时吃的太素了导致的大脑萎缩啊！  
　　不过……算了算了，都丢人到这个地步了，就不要再继续丢人下去了吧，捐款而已，让我想想……临走前，弗兰叔叔说怕我一开始接不到委托，让我救急用用的那张卡的额度是多少来着？  
　　我比了个停一停的手势，让那个吸血鬼等一下，低下头去口袋里摸钱包。我感觉到全场的目光都被我手里的钱包吸引了过来，而我一身冷汗地翻找着那张信用卡。  
　　嗯，黑色的，中间有紫色的地球和花体字，暗纹的质地摸起来很舒服很高级，是这张了。  
　　别怪我啊，弗兰肯斯坦，要怪就怪这群吸血鬼不按常理出牌。  
　　食指和中指并拢，夹着那张黑卡，我把卡片飞给了兰迪·斯格特。感觉到自己的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后朗声道：“那就，一……十万……”  
　　我听到了台下抽气的声音，一瞬间反应过来了自己脑子发热，报出了一个怎样的数字。我到底在说什么啊，快想想还有什么补救的方法吗？就算是世界卡，看到我平白无故刷出这个账单的弗兰叔叔也会吓得跳起来吧。哦对了，我可以说单位是泰铢，是日元，是……还有什么是比较小的单位来着？  
　　“……镑。”  
　　有的时候就该随心所欲、享受生活。C国的谚语就说了，钱财乃身外之物，反正弗兰肯斯坦一直很有钱，这一点小钱对他来说肯定没什么关系的，还不如让我出出风头——就像现在，随着一片惊呼的“哇哦”过后，全场响起了热烈而持久的掌声。  
　　爽到。  
　　我用手遮住了脸：“不要拍照，不要拍照，谢谢合作。”  
　　戒指内侧的铭文微微发亮，刚刚抓住兰迪·斯格特的那几秒已经把我的追踪符咒刻在了他的手掌，即使是太过遥远的距离，连小查都无法追踪，我也可以依靠自己的能力追到他们的老巢。  
　　兰迪高高扬起手，做了一个收回的手势。他将卡递还给了我，微微躬身，低声道：“请先收好，等待这个曲目结束后，就会有人来与您核实。”  
　　这个曲目结束后？  
　　你们难道没有打算在地狱降临的那个片段把全场的观众一起拖入深渊？  
　　我犹疑地收回卡片，兰迪反而十分热情地勾住我的肩膀，开始了他们最后一段的演出。  
　　舞台的灯光变成刺目的猩红，交织着逐渐激烈高昂的低音贝斯的旋律，仿佛真的编出了深渊中弱肉强食的残酷世界，兰迪一声又一声沉醉的嘶吼如同在控诉着地狱中反复交替的严寒和酷暑，也拖拽着整个舞台的气氛变得凝重而压抑。  
　　要来了吗？  
　　我集中精神环视着四周，试图在再度沉沦狂热的人群里找到突破的蛛丝马迹。  
　　“烈焰裹挟恐怖，旋涡席卷身周，深知一切源自我的罪与业。”  
　　属于诡异之怖的旋律被重新混音整合后演奏出来，新月乐队的所有人都开始参差地合声，一声连绵着一声，仿佛真的是但丁游历过的万人煎熬痛哭的炼狱一样。  
　　“如此地狱，如此恐怖，如此凄厉，如此哀嚎*。”死亡重金属独有的低沉嗓音像是在试探比地表更深的距离一样垂直地掉入深渊，兰迪抱着电吉他完完全全地跪倒在地，“来吧，还有能让情况更糟的吗？”  
　　他突然邪魅的偏过头，挑着眼角看着我，让我紧张地随时准备从大腿一侧的绑带中抽出匕首。当然有更糟的了，我就是啊，一人一狗在一群疯狂唱歌的吸血鬼中傻站着，不知所措。  
　　乐音戛然而止。  
　　“谁让我的灵魂流泪？”  
　　兰迪抛弃了乌鸦一般的嗓音，反而用诗人的语调幽幽地颂出最后一句。  
　　由于一直保持着准备进攻的姿势，我小腿的肌肉已经开始由于过度紧张微微抽动。可是他们好像没有任何要进行下一步的意思？  
　　小查微微松开紧绷的前爪，也有些疑惑地抬头看着我。  
　　“谢谢你，你为世界人民的瑰宝做出了巨大的贡献，还是以学校的名义，真的很让我钦佩，采佩什先生。”兰迪·斯格特仍旧是端着沙哑的嗓子，用他冰凉的双手握住了我的手。  
　　我抽回手，挠了挠头：“所以……你们只是来慈善演出上表演的吗？就没有任何其他的目的吗？”  
　　兰迪眼中闪过一丝警觉，让我不得不又防备起来。他可能也观察到了我脸上的表情变化，整理了语气，笑着说：“说到底，还是为了让自己的乐团更加出名吧。”  
　　胸前的十字架微微一热，这家伙怕不是正在对我用心理暗示。我装作普通人的样子，面无表情地点了点头：“好的，我知道了。”  
　　全场的灯光一暗，只留下给主持人的追光，她迫不及待地跑到了我的面前：“哇哦，这就是目前为止，我们全场千金一掷数额最大的老板了吧！”  
　　台下的观众发出热烈的呼声，让我有些不好意思，脸上烫烫的。兰迪笑着拍了拍我的后背，背起两把吉他，和暗场的场务一起收拾乐队的乐器去了。  
　　“嗯，是啊……”我紧张地挠了挠头，一手挡住了脸，生怕有同行拍到了照片传回海辛家。  
　　“嗯~有钱人的想法我们最好还是不要过多揣度了，那我就单纯的问一句，采佩什先生，您有什么想说的吗？”主持人把话筒对向了我。  
　　“想说什么？”我盯着话筒，感觉自己好像是弗拉德附身一样，心里着急但是什么话都说不出来，吞吞吐吐地说：“愿恩惠、平安都加予你们……遇见百般的试炼，应当欢喜，因为经过了试炼，就结出生命的意义。*”  
　　主持人一怔，显然是没有想到我会说出一段经文一样的话，但她的临场应变能力让她很快展露了微笑：“很好，谢谢您，稍后在后台会有我们的工作人员联系您进行后续事项的处理工作。”  
　　她微微侧身，为我指出走下舞台的台阶。我迅速地抱起小查，正准备灰溜溜地逃走，就看见提着裙子上台来的爱丽丝瞪大了眼睛望着我，眼中写满了敬佩。  
　　等等……难道这事就这么了结了？未免也太不对劲了吧！  
　　可是那群业务熟练的场务已经把新月乐团的设备都搬了下去，他们似乎已经准备撤离了。  
　　“……”我听见弗拉德轻轻叹了口气，他正站在我旁边，眼影里的闪粉即使在黑暗中也有点点璀璨。  
　　“你说他们，难道真的什么事情都不准备做？”主持人正在前面准备潘多拉之匣的串讲词，我只好压低了声音，轻声问弗拉德。  
　　“没什么事……总比出什么事，要好。”他调试好了琴架的高度，接过场务搬上来的电子琴，没有抬头地回答道。  
　　“可是那个委托真的很奇怪啊——”  
　　他少有的打断了我的话：“——回去再说。快开始了，是爱丽……想唱给别人的歌。”  
　　“什么叫唱给别人的歌？”没想到那个看起来单纯的小恶魔也有心事？  
　　弗拉德顿了顿，回答道：“唱歌，有时候……只是，想让某人，听清歌词……代表的心意。”  
　　我没有听过“战争与废土”这首歌，不知道里面的歌词说了怎样的故事。不过爱丽丝想要表达心意的人，难道是约瑟芬那个老狐狸？真是看不出来，那个老家伙竟然有一个好女儿。  
　　我把正冲着弗拉德龇牙的小查按了回去，不知道为什么，突然觉得有种莫名的失落。崔西那个冷淡的家伙就不会给我唱歌，我和崔西也不会给老爸老妈唱歌，似乎比起老爸老妈，我和崔西的性格有点过于不愿意表达感情了。“那你们加油吧，我和莱拉斯还有约瑟芬就在台下。”  
　　他深深地看了我一眼，昏暗中我似乎看见他的眼睛微微弯了弯，像是在笑一样。  
　　“大家好，我们是潘多拉之匣乐队！”灯光打开，那一瞬间的表情也从弗拉德脸上褪去，也许是我看花了眼。我看着爱丽丝盛装的背影，连忙缩到了台阶下，不让自己丢人的同时让爱丽丝和弗拉德的乐队和我一起丢人。  
　　本来还想留意一下狼人艾德蒙德的去向，但是他似乎已经不在后台了，否则他那身高肯定会让我在人群中一眼发现他。  
　　我打开手机，准备再仔细阅读一下今天晚上的委托内容，因为实在是太奇怪了，心中的不安也并没有消除。小查也没有放下警觉的身段，皱着眉，耳根竖起。  
　　我回望舞台之上，看见爱丽丝做了一次深呼吸，她握住了麦克风：“接下来的这首歌，我想——”  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
　　人群中突然爆发出了浸透满了恐惧和绝望的尖叫：“吸、吸血鬼！是吸血鬼！救命啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：这一段找了很多版本的中文歌词，但是都觉得译得很怪，用意语原歌词翻译也不是很通顺，只能大致意译了  
> *2：译自 彼得前书1:1-2  
> chapter 53 was locked because of unknown reasons and i still haven't found the exact part that is illegal :-( hope that they won't read this English sentence carefully.


	54. 诡异之惧（8）

　　“是吸血鬼！救命！救救我！”  
　　恐惧像是瘟疫一般瞬间传染开来，宛如从天而降的地狱火，瞬间砸得人们卸甲奔逃，尖叫着抱怨着，四处寻找着自己的亲朋好友，或是独自抱头逃窜。  
　　那群吸血鬼……还是开始了吗？我握着匕首的刀柄，逆着人群，往骚动发生的中心溯回而上。  
　　拨开混乱的人群，我看到约瑟芬已经赶到了那里，他正挥舞着不知道从哪捡的棒球棍和一个弓着身子的人形对峙着，莱拉斯蹲在一旁，扶着一个肩膀不停抖动的女人，一直在低声安慰着她。  
　　“让开让开，让专业的来。”我点了点约瑟芬的肩膀，“不是猎人就不要和恶魔打架。”  
　　小查已经先我一步窜了上去，敏捷地扑开了抓准约瑟芬被我打扰的一瞬间试图进攻的吸血鬼，死死地咬住那个恶魔的袖口。  
　　“干得漂亮。”我学着爸爸夸儿子的口吻称赞道，旋身飞踢将那个吸血鬼放倒，防止他挥舞的指甲或者失去理智的啃噬伤到周围的群众。  
　　小查顺势一跃，趴在了试图爬起来的吸血鬼身上，恶狠狠地对着吸血鬼的脖颈亮出犬牙。  
　　我怕它太过激动暴露了自己地狱三头犬的身份，连忙骑上了倒地的吸血鬼，匕首逼近他的颈部动脉，把小查拎到一旁让约瑟芬安抚着。  
　　然而地上的吸血鬼仿佛毫无知觉一样，丝毫不顾被匕首刀刃上的铭文灼伤的痛苦，只是完全凭借着疯狂的劲头要反扑向我，要把我撕成碎片。  
　　不能再犹豫了，他已经失控了。我把白桦木的木楔钉入他的心口，心脏被木桩杀死的一瞬间，他停止了动作。我趁着他还没能完全化作灰烬的时间拨开他僵硬的手笔，看见除了被我的匕首灼烧划伤的伤口外，他的脖子上还有狰狞的牙印，汩汩的鲜血仍旧兀自流个不停。  
　　我扒开他的嘴唇，发现他的尖牙仅仅是因为牙龈的极度萎缩，并不像是一般的吸血鬼；他猩红的眸子也只是眼部毛细血管的不断爆裂，而没有吸血鬼的身体恢复能力而造成的——这家伙只是刚刚形成的食尸鬼而已，只是被吸血鬼袭击的可怜人罢了！  
　　如果没有被取血的吸血鬼妥善处理，或者试图进行转化的吸血鬼魔力太过低微，就会形成这样半人半鬼的怪物。  
　　“他是突然变成这样的吗？！”我起身回头，冲到了那个瘫坐在一旁的女人身边问道。  
　　“突然，突然有个人，抱起他的脖子就咬了上去……之后，他就这样了……”女人一边啜泣，一边断断续续地说道。  
　　真正的吸血鬼还另有其人。  
　　突然，属于弗拉德的恶魔气息卷起巨浪一般，又像是突然压下的天幕，过于醇厚的精纯气息让我不能自已地膝盖一软，差点跪倒到地上。那个家伙……突然之间是在干什么？  
　　同样能感知到气息的小查被震慑得缩成一团，背后竖起的黑毛都在止不住地打颤。  
　　“崔斯？”  
　　“孩子，你怎么了？”  
　　莱拉斯和约瑟芬同时注意到了我的异象，我咬着牙，蹭掉精神受创而爆出的鼻血，一边按摩着太阳穴，试图减轻刚刚突如其来的冲撞感：“没事，也许是弗拉德用了什么压制血族的精神系攻击吧。”这种时候他们无法感知到恶魔气息的人竟然能够幸免，不过也好，如果普通人也像我这样倒地一大片，反倒更让人头疼。  
　　“你……”我甩了甩脑袋，试图把刚刚的负面效果和头晕扔出脑海，“你有没有受伤？我的意思是，有没有被刚刚那个食尸鬼抓伤或者咬伤？”  
　　那个女人擦去眼泪，可是只是徒劳。她一边抽泣，一边把她的左肩转给我看。毛衣被划开一道很长的口子，流出的鲜血和毛线混杂在一起，粘在那道细长的伤口上。  
　　约瑟芬低低地叹了口气：“上帝啊。”  
　　我冲莱拉斯眨了眨眼，指着小查说：“莱拉，你能先帮我看着我的狗吗？”  
　　“都什么时候了——”莱拉斯表示不可理喻，音调突然拔高，但是我没有犹疑的眼神让她的声音逐渐低了下去。  
　　“别看这边。”她经过我的身侧时，我低声地提醒道。  
　　趁她还没反应过来，我已经一步迈上，把刚抽出来的白桦木木桩捅进了那个仍在哭泣的女人的心脏。  
　　“你难道——！”莱拉突然想到了什么，但她好像已经看到了自己想象中的画面，就没有继续说了下去。  
　　我松开那个女人已经瘫软的身子，她的眼眶中已经逐渐布满了红色的血丝，不是因为痛哭，只是因为食尸鬼的腐蚀和感染。  
　　我抽出木桩，插回后腰放置驱魔道具的口袋中，回身对她说：“她已经受伤了，我救不了她。”看着她仍然不可置信地瞪着我摇着头，我补充道：“不信你可以问神父。”  
　　约瑟芬推了推眼镜：“我也希望她能被上帝保佑，但是事实是……我们无能为力。”  
　　我没有再说什么，只是拜托了约瑟芬对人群进行疏散。  
　　她还需要一段时间来理解我作为猎人的所作所为吧。我不知道该如何辩解，因为真相不会有假。我沉默的拎起小查抱在怀中，向着舞台的方向跑去。弗拉德的突然发难，应该是他发现了什么，再说了，有他的震慑，普通的食尸鬼和吸血鬼应该都会受到一定程度的限制。那么现在的我能做的，就是把周围可能威胁到人群的食尸鬼尽数解决。  
　　沿途有许多被吸血鬼匆忙咬伤异变成的食尸鬼，怂怂的小查缩在我怀里不敢动，我只能一个人用木楔和匕首开出一条路。  
　　可真是群魔乱舞呢，人间地狱……嗯，小型的人间地狱，不过如此吧。  
　　大致解决了视野范围内的食尸鬼，人群也成功地被疏散开来，至于人群中有没有混入可能的食尸鬼……相信约瑟芬那个不是猎人的猎人自有判断。  
　　弗拉德的马尾散开，不知道是不是因为皮筋也被吓到绷断，让他的长发凌乱地披在头上，遮住了表情，反倒失去了平日里熟悉的懵懂温和，他的气质更加像是名副其实的德古拉之子，高贵而冷漠。他身前匍匐在地的是几个之前见到过的新月乐团中的成员，黑色的琐碎的哥特式服装还没来得及脱下。  
　　听到了我的声音，弗拉德转过头来，血色的眸子里是询问的意味。  
　　“哦，那些垃圾都清理干净了。”我用下巴点了点地上那些颤栗的吸血鬼：“确认他们是主谋？”  
　　“他们还不能说话……我没有解除压制，等你。”  
　　我怔了一下，还在揣摩他这句等你到底是什么意思。仔细想了想，大概是等我把外部的威胁清除完毕吧。我点了点头：“那我先问了，你们的目的仅仅是制造混乱吗？”  
　　就目前的局面来看，如果没有我和弗拉德，似乎确实会变成食尸鬼的欢享盛宴，但是和他们之前一直在努力的祭祀似乎并无关联。  
　　“我们……我们并没有想到会这样！”那个女吸血鬼撑着额头，看来弗拉德的精神压制对于同属血族的人效果拔群，她大口地喘息着，翻起红色的眼睛，盯着弗拉德：“我们……我们只是——”  
　　“维克托在哪？”我蹲了下来，凑近了她，用问句打断了对话。居然还想蒙混过关，还好我是和新月之前的事件就有关联的人。  
　　她红色的眸子里掠过一丝恐慌：“你怎么会知道维克托的事？”  
　　我用匕首轻轻地拍了拍她的脸颊，神圣属性的符文在她脸上留下了烙印的灼烧痕迹：“不要用问题，来回答我的问题。*”  
　　听到尖叫声，她一旁的另一只吸血鬼摇摇欲坠地爬过来，让她靠在自己怀里，抬头恨恨地瞥了一眼弗拉德，说道：“我们知道维克托是被猎人和女巫囚禁了，今天正好是那个女巫不在的日子，把他掠走后带到这个人多的地方，可以有效地避免被追踪……没想到……”  
　　“只是这样的话，你们为什么要随便伤人制造出这样的混乱？”我仔细地回想着，其实按照吸血鬼们普遍执念于形式和情调的性格来说，这场闹剧如果发生在下地狱的章节，显然更有仪式感和戏剧性吧。  
　　“我们不是为了制造混乱而来的。”他拭去怀中人由于被铭文灼烧的痛苦而留下的血泪，望着我：“我们从来没有想要伤人的意图！”  
　　“我差一点就相信了，如果我不是当初被你们送去墓园十字架的祭品之一的话。”我笑了笑，看着他们原本就苍白的脸色更加惨白，“如果你们继续这样满嘴谎言，我觉得再这样问下去也不会得到任何有用的信息了。”  
　　“……结束吗？”弗拉德问道，他应该理解了，我的意思是没必要继续留着这两只吸血鬼。  
　　我看着他血红的眼眸，不知道为什么竟然有点不舍。处决同类这种事情，我已经习惯了；虽然听说深渊中的恶魔吞噬同类已经习以为常，但我觉得这样的行为……不适合弗拉德。“算了，我自己来。”我抽出了审判吸血鬼专用的白桦木木桩。  
　　“都是那个人！都是她让我们做的！”那个女吸血鬼终于绷不住冷静，破口而出，“什么上级、什么合作，他们难道还真的能——”  
　　她的话语戛然而止，眼睛直直地看向前方，一动不动。  
　　“喂，你说什么？”我感觉自己好像抓到了真相的尾巴，连忙把她从另一个吸血鬼的怀中扯了出来，用力地摇了摇。  
　　“没用了……她被女巫的诅咒封印住了……”那个吸血鬼苦笑着，瑟缩地抱紧了自己的双臂，“都是不能说的话，你确实，再也问不出什么了。”  
　　又是女巫？我想起维克托和那三个抓我的吸血鬼最后的状态，都和眼前这个宛如植物人一样的女吸血鬼十分相似，当时约瑟芬也说过，是女巫的法术所致。  
　　“维克托在哪？”如果这条路走不通，我就换一个问法。  
　　他没想到我会转变话题，张了张口，回答道：“兰迪带着他回了本部。”  
　　“第一个咬人的吸血鬼是谁？”  
　　“他疯了……他突然，就失控了，他从来没有那么嗜血过，我们根本拦不住，但是吸了血暂时抑制了疯狂后，他变得很害怕，不知道跑去了哪里……”  
　　“最后一个问题，”我拎起他的领子，“你只要点头或者摇头，反应快一点——你们的上级，和某个猎人家族有关吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：原句出自jojo4吉良吉影


	55. 诡异之惧（9）

　　“你们的上级，和某个猎人家族有关吗？”  
　　这是我一直在追寻的问题。到底是谁，是哪个家族甘愿与深渊同流合污，反过来将人类阵营拖入万劫不复……？  
　　那个吸血鬼逐渐瞪大了眼睛，惊恐的望着我：“我不知道、我真的不知道，他们只派来传递信息的使者……”  
　　他透露的口风让女巫的诅咒找到了发芽的温床，我看着他原本布满恐惧的双眼逐渐变得无神，一直在挣扎着的身躯也瘫软下来。  
　　“哼。”真是没用。我把他丢到一边。“女巫吗？真是不能小觑的力量。”  
　　那是滔天的大火啊。还有妈妈和崔西的哭声，我那个向来冷着脸的、坚强的崔西，都会哭得那样嘶声力竭啊。如果不是与深渊联手的盟友的背叛，那个生来就是传奇的男人，又怎么会……我仍然记得他不回头的背影和湛蓝的刀光，在肆虐的火焰中，教会我一个男人的肩膀上，应该承担什么。  
　　“……崔斯。”我感觉到有人轻轻地拍了拍我的肩膀，却反而像卸下了很多的重量一样。弗拉德的眼眸中已经褪去了刺眼的红，只留下往日熟悉的金色，像夕阳中的余晖。  
　　我意识到，也许是我刚刚的回忆让自己面目狰狞，用手抹去了脸上的表情，挑眉道：“真是麻烦，查来查去，总是揪不到头。”  
　　“那个兰迪……走的太早，我来不及。”他微微皱眉道。  
　　这家伙难道是在自责吗？我搭上他的肩：“没事的，我早就在兰迪·斯格特的身上留下了铭文，逐渐剥离下来的气息足够让小查带路了，应该能去到他们所谓的本部。”  
　　“至于那个突然疯掉的吸血鬼吗，”我思考着，如果他的确是发现自己失控之后感到恐惧的话，残存的理智也应该让他回到新月吸血鬼的本部，毕竟本部也许有着吸血鬼渴血特性的阻滞剂。“那么我们的目的地似乎就很简单了——小查？”  
　　小查极不情愿地翻着眼睛看着我，被弗拉德一眼扫过，只能乖乖地夹着尾巴寻找踪迹。  
　　说起来，如果弗拉德也站在人类阵营的对立面，也就是深渊入侵派的话，我是否应该立刻召集海辛家的所有高阶猎人将他这么强大的战力围杀呢？他应该不是吧。毕竟就连暗夜之王德古拉也从未真正表明过自己的立场，似乎也是个游离于权柄和势力之外的角色。  
　　这让我松了一口气。  
　　毕竟，如果是他在身边的话，我第一次觉得我可以不用去考虑我必须时刻警惕的那些事，可以不为了观察一个人而观察他的一举一动，可以不为了揣度一个人而揣度他的所思所想，那为了什么呢？我不知道。仅仅是因为我下意识的想这么做，仿佛很久以前就认识的人，很久以前就擦过鼻尖的夕阳下的玫瑰花香，馥郁到让人怀念。而他总会认真地听我说着乱七八糟的事情，就比如，我现在可以说：“家门口那家华夫饼的新口味又有买一送一的活动了，下次去试试？”  
　　“……好。”  
　　“你说，你们准备了那么久的一首歌，就被那群吸血鬼毁了，还是临开口前最后一秒毁了，你就不觉得生气？”警车和救护车的声音呼啸而过，应该是赶往学校的，已经走出人群的弗拉德和我身边显得有些寂静，于是我就挑了个话题。  
　　“我还好……但爱丽丝，很生气。”弗拉德把垂下来的头发挽到耳后。  
　　“真是麻烦，想说什么话不能直说吗，约瑟芬又不是那么懂情调的人，怎么会明白她唱歌的意义啊。”想想就觉得很无语。  
　　弗拉德看了我一眼，不知道在想什么，没有回音。  
　　我突然想起来他之前似有若无的笑眼，笑道：“不过，你之前说，如果有恶魔成群入侵，就陪我一起杀光，一直到什么时候？”  
　　觉得自己的表述不是很清楚，于是我补充道：“深渊迟早会大举入侵，到时候人类也一定会协力退治深渊，所以如果到那个时候，你会为了自己的身份而站到对面，我觉得情有可原——其实不论什么时候你丢下我一个人，我都不会有任何怨言的。”  
　　“……”他沉思片刻，开口道：“我……”  
　　“呜——汪汪汪！”这时，小查发出了一连串的吠叫。我观察着周围，似乎并没有任何危险。那就只能说明，我们到站了。  
　　“说起来，之前让我妹妹从家里寄的那些子弹，本来是想在剿灭新月吸血鬼的时候给我的双枪做补给的——你带了吗？还有你一直不还我的那把黑枪！”虽然有弗拉德作为队友，就已经相当于将这群吸血鬼完全压制，但是猎人的信条从来都是不能掉以轻心，我还是抽出了藏在背包底部的白枪。  
　　不过，比起白枪的穿透性来说，在这种场合显然是黑枪更好用啊……该死的弗拉德，仗着自己的力量，到现在都不还我。况且他根本就不会用枪械啊，完全就是描边大师。  
　　我听见他好像轻轻地笑了一声，侧过头去看的时候，他却已经收回了笑意。  
　　“带了……但没必要。”  
　　我赞赏地点了点头：“你知道吗，弗拉，我最喜欢的事，就是——”等他转过头来看着我的时候，我才说出下半句：“我可以放心地跟在你身后摸鱼。”  
　　弗拉德眼中红光一闪而过，吓得我心底一阵惊悸。抚着胸口微烫的十字架回过神来时，他已经一个人靠近了那个看起来有些年代的酒吧了。  
　　他们所谓的基地，倒还挺符合那群有些守旧的吸血鬼的风格的，门口的招牌是用霓虹灯丝拉出的文字，有些因为时光的消磨而挂在了不属于自己的地方，墙壁上的砖头也满是斑驳的印记。  
　　今夜无人，也没有吸血鬼，所以连门口的霓虹灯也是哑的。卷闸门紧紧地咬合着地上的锁扣，将烟斗与高跟鞋的涂鸦完整地展示在我们面前。我见这所谓的“呼唤、呼唤我*”酒吧似乎不像是今晚有客人的样子，只好抱起小查，上前锤了锤卷闸门。  
　　“有人吗！呼唤、呼唤店员啊*！”  
　　小查跟着我一起朝着里面汪汪地叫着。  
　　“……”弗拉德叹了口气，“你们不怕……打草惊蛇吗？”  
　　“这不是有你吗。”我就是愿意相信他，或者说，我不愿意我自己不相信他。  
　　“是时候搞点破坏了。”我蹲下身子，去研究那个卷闸门的锁扣，从包里翻找着在这种环境下有用的工具。  
　　“他们……一个是逃窜，另一个……带着比安奇……匆忙间，不可能走这个门，动静太大，耗时太久……”弗拉德在我身后用他独有的缓慢强调嘀嘀咕咕地说着。  
　　我把弗兰肯斯坦特制改良的简易轻型□□组装完毕，拎着小查跳了开来。那个锁扣和爆破装置发出一声闷闷的声响，一同碎裂开来。  
　　我拎起卷闸门底下的把手，用力向上抬起，骄傲地对弗拉德说：“海辛，掌握核心科技。这种事情考虑那么多干嘛，爆破开来不就好了？”  
　　“你不要前来……”他突然莫名其妙地说了一句，我只好一歪头表示我的疑惑。  
　　“呼唤、呼唤我里……一句歌词。”他象征性地抽出黑枪，平举手臂，作瞄准的样子，跨过了门槛，走下了进入酒吧的台阶。  
　　“太弱智了。”我为了让这家伙显得不那么傻乎乎的，也抽出了白枪，跟在他后面走了进去。  
　　刚进门的桌椅被很好的整理过，整齐地摆放在应有的位置，几盆长势良好的紫花凤梨在黑暗中幽幽地吞吐着深绿的呼吸。我打着手电，在门口位置找到了电闸，“啪”地一声恢复了室内的照明。  
　　仿佛是对光的极度恐惧，有什么随着灯光的亮起一个趔趄摔到地上，牵连了桌椅，在安静的酒吧里发出的响声显得格外巨大。  
　　我迅速的冲向那片椅子被碰倒的区域，之间一个黑色蕾丝花边宽袖的男人正瑟缩在地上，却仿佛没有感知到我的到来一般，仍然用手紧紧地抱着头部，像个慌乱的蝎子，四处爬行。  
　　这衣服和今晚上场演出的新月乐队极其相似，难道这个吸血鬼就是今天发狂、并成为所有食尸鬼的源头的那一只？我拉紧了袖子，防止被它划伤，递出了匕首，轻轻地捅了捅它的后背。  
　　它仿佛是受惊的野兽，咆哮声中猛地翻过身来，不知为何而碎裂的尖锐指甲划破风声，就要抓破我的脸颊。我立刻向后缩身闪去，看着他肮脏的指尖从脸前划过。  
　　“你这样我会很为难的啊，就不能好好谈谈，然后让我给你留个体面的死法吗？”有关于新月的谜题太多，一直查不清楚，梗在心里十分难受。  
　　它血红的眼珠似乎完全拒绝了理智，只剩下嗜血怪兽的本性。我正准备从包里掏出圣水的瓶子，突然脑海传来了感知领域的阵痛，又是差点让我跪倒在地的一次精神冲击。  
　　弗拉德从我身后走来，我看着眼前被压制得死死的吸血鬼，抱怨道：“其实我可以应付的来，你知不知道你那一招，也会让我有那么一瞬间的震慑，像是脑子里被人打了一拳一样。”  
　　他看着我挑了挑眉，嘴角微微一抽。该死的弗拉德，一定是想笑对吧？  
　　他整理好了表情，俯下身子，端详着仍然在血统的威压中抽搐的吸血鬼。忽然，他伸出手去，好像要摸那个吸血鬼的脸一样。  
　　“你要干嘛？”我没想到他会这样做，下意识地疑问出声。  
　　弗拉德的手只是顺着那个吸血鬼的脖子滑下，落到它肩膀的位置。“……是这里吗？”他轻轻地问道。  
　　更让我没想到的是，那个一直试图反抗的吸血鬼，竟然在被弗拉德按住肩膀的那一刻，安分了不少。  
　　弗拉德撕开了它肩膀上的衬衫，露出了里面模糊的血肉。和吸血鬼应该自愈的趋势相反，那一片血肉竟然在缓慢地腐烂，狰狞的伤口越来越大，仿佛逐渐张开的血盆大口。  
　　“这是什么？”我凑近了看，想看出一些端倪，但是这已经超出了我所涉猎的知识范围。  
　　“……狼人的咬痕。”弗拉德抽出我腰间的白桦木木桩，果决地送入那个吸血鬼的心脏。“生疏的血族……会发狂……然后痛苦地死去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 取自波普爵士乐 Call me, Call me  
> *2: 同上，崔斯特喊的其实是用店名开的玩笑


	56. 诡异之惧（10）

　　“狼人的咬痕？可是为什么？”我确实对于狼人艾德蒙德感到难言的危险感，但是我没有想到，甚至引发今天晚上的混乱，都可以说是他一手造成的。  
　　没想到这其中的势力掺和如此复杂啊，一时间竟然让我有些分不清是黑是白了。  
　　尤其是新月吸血鬼的行为，之前明明一直急于完成某种祭祀，甚至一天献上一次祭品，但是自从我被献祭失败，维克托·比安奇被女巫的诅咒强行沉睡之后，他们就沉吟至今。但是本以为今晚的混乱是他们重整旗鼓的开端，但是重重迹象又表明，他们并不想制造大范围的恐慌；而试图让人们陷入危机的，反而是狼人，和狼人所代表的势力。  
　　不过最让我在意的，就是新月背后的，那个拥有强大女巫的组织，究竟是什么人。  
　　真是麻烦。  
　　小查扯了扯我的裤脚，想把我往后面带。我看见除了这一片的桌椅被刚刚的吸血鬼碰倒之外，靠后的位置，本应摆放整齐的桌椅也显得有些凌乱，一直通往像是后厨的地方。看来那就是兰迪·斯格特和维克托·比安奇的去向了。  
　　可是就算找到了他们又能如何……那个该死的女巫的诅咒，简直就是第三炸弹败者食尘*啊。  
　　“也许……那个诅咒，对高等血族无效……”弗拉德好像又想明白了我的心中所想，缓缓地说，“我可以……先把我的血，给他，他就能冲破诅咒……”  
　　“别！”我连忙制止了他危险的想法，“就算是比你低一级的吸血鬼，对我来说也过于危险了，你可怜可怜我这个人类吧。”  
　　他红色的眼眸里逐渐漫上无奈的情绪：“对血液的控制……我有自信……”  
　　“……”我被小查扯着走，一边学着他的腔调，慢吞吞地说：“那你怎么……不早说……明明一开始你就可以这样做啊！”早知道就带着他一起去莱拉斯的家里了，还省的拖到现在这么麻烦。  
　　弗拉德只是跟在我的身后，似乎也不在意我刻意嘲讽他的语调：“不到万一，不必这样……这样，对他的长亲，太不尊重。”  
　　我不置可否地耸了耸肩，也许这是他们血族内部的某种共识吧。后厨的门只是一个简单的布帘，我为了防止视线受阻，径直扯下门帘，只见沿着深灰色地砖铺装上，没隔多久就战战兢兢地跪伏着一个黑色衣服的人影，虽然位置凌乱，但是姿势统一得可怕，无不是瑟缩着双剑，将面孔深深地埋入掌心和膝盖中的空档，像是野兽献上忠诚一般地裸露出后颈。即使是觐见君王也未必需要双膝跪地，反倒是在教廷的圣光前，才需要如此的虔诚。但可笑的是，这不过是一群被神抛弃的吸血鬼，在被另一个处在深渊更深处的吸血鬼折服罢了。  
　　“哇哦……还真是有点壮观啊。”我不知道应该说些什么，只是把试图趁机胡作非为的小查拎起，抱到怀中。  
　　我没想到弗拉德的力量竟然这么强大，尤其是针对同类，这岂不是意味着——我可以彻底摸鱼了？  
　　“太强了，弗拉，我开始觉得没有跟你成为敌人是我再明智不过的选择了。”我由衷地感谢道，甚至想要给他单薄的肩膀一个拥抱。  
　　动用力量而让双眸血红的弗拉德只是斜斜地瞥了我一眼，没有多说什么，自顾自地绕过地上七零八落的吸血鬼们，向厨房内部走去。  
　　“这是他……给我的力量，其实……我并不喜欢。”他的声音有些沉闷。  
　　我才突然想起，当时他一边弹奏夜曲，一边和我讲他的往事的时候……他还是人类的恶魔猎人的时候，似乎还要去讨伐德古拉。该死的，为什么我之后就睡着了，反正故事的结尾肯定是他被他父亲转化了吧。  
　　这样想来，他承载的那个德古拉之子的头衔，想必也是枯萎的玫瑰编织而成的吧，是沾满了同伴血与泪的荆棘王冠。  
　　不知道染红那顶王冠的，有没有我的鲜血呢。我竟突然这么想着。我摇了摇头，把奇怪的想法甩出脑海，默默地跟上弗拉德的脚步。总感觉，我这样依赖着他不喜欢的能力，有些……失礼？但是这个家伙什么都不说，连给我道歉或者道谢的话头都找不到，真是麻烦。  
　　“其实，你不用这力量也无所谓的，毕竟这是我的事，而且我这么强，不依靠你这种开挂的金手指也可以一命通关的！”谢是不可能谢的。  
　　“因为是你，所以愿意。”  
　　他声音不大，但是仍然像让我一脚踩空一般，心脏仿佛跳动到了地面以下，又是那种失重的感觉。我挠了挠头，咽下嗓子里的不适感，觉得脸颊有些微烫。  
　　“你这家伙又在说什么怪话。”我小声地说道。  
　　忽然视野里一道锋芒闪过，浓重的马鞭草和迷迭香味道顺势袭来，目标直指我身前的弗拉德。我一步前跨，迅速地横过白枪，架在弗拉德身前，挡住了那道意欲偷袭的刀光。  
　　为什么厨房的储藏间里会有马鞭草的味道？  
　　小查跳到了地上，但是由于那股味道对它来说有些刺激，只是拧着鼻子不敢靠近。  
　　一声女人用力的喘息，她竟然还想再次发动攻击。我手腕向上斜劈，打掉了她手里的武器。秘银色的匕首上满是神秘的图腾和雕刻，看起来不像是专用于刺杀的武器，反倒像是女巫施术时用的法器。  
　　我没有停顿，捉住那个女人的手腕，侧身袭到她的身后，右手按住她的后颈，锁住了她的行动。  
　　弗拉德屈起手指掩住口鼻，他一直不喜欢马鞭草的味道。  
　　“果然，你也是吸血鬼……”那个女人蓬松卷曲的黑发微微摇动，应该是她正盯着弗拉德血红色的双眸在摇头吧。只是这声音竟然莫名的熟悉？  
　　我松开右手，只是别住她的肘关节，探头看去。  
　　“梅尔，你怎么在这里？”我没想到，今天在莱拉斯家没有遇见的女巫梅尔，竟然会在新月吸血鬼的酒吧中和我相遇。  
　　梅尔也是一惊，估计是刚刚的应激的一照面时间太短，她甚至没有认出我。我松开她，她连忙爬着去捡起了自己的匕首，防备地正对着我和弗拉德。  
　　“别激动，我们是自己人。”我用枪指着天花板，示意自己并没有恶意，“你仔细看我的眼睛，我不是被精神控制了，我还是我。”  
　　梅尔的视线在弗拉德和我之间游移，似乎是确认了我的确没有被吸血鬼操纵，才缓缓卸下架势，向我靠近，但是仍然十分警惕地盯着弗拉德，紧紧地握着自己的匕首。  
　　“就是你让所有吸血鬼拜服的吗？你到底是什么人，难道是传说中的德古拉？”梅尔的脸上有一些灰尘和带血的划痕，不知道刚刚究竟经历了什么。  
　　我抢在正准备回答的弗拉德之前说道：“他只是比这群吸血鬼要厉害很多而已，但是你放心，他是我的人。”  
　　我觉得这个说法有点奇怪，只好顿了顿，补充道：“是……我们这一边的好人，对。”  
　　“我原来以为，维克托也是我们这一边的。”  
　　“这样吧，你是从里面跑出来的，你告诉我，维克托和兰迪·斯格特是不是在储藏间里？”我觉得一时间没有办法和她解释清楚，就打算先避开弗拉德的问题，顺便给受惊的女士一个可以依靠的肩膀。  
　　“他们抓住了我，试图让我强行解开那个女巫的血咒！”梅尔的指节被她握得太紧，发出咔咔的响声，也不知道是不是突然得到了属于人类的温暖，她突然卸下了应激的武装，开始歇斯底里起来：“我的力量根本就不足以对抗那么强大的咒语，但是他……那个黑色头发的吸血鬼，一直在说那个血咒的血液味道和我出自同源，一定是我、或者我的亲族所下……我……”  
　　不知道她刚刚经过怎样的恐惧，她把脸埋入我的胸口，低声地啜泣着。  
　　“……”弗拉德走动间踢到了厨房的柜子，他侧过身绕过我们，对我低声道：“我先去……处理比安奇。”  
　　我点点头，轻轻地拍了拍梅尔的后背，忽然想起来了什么：“你自己没问题吧？我是说，你不是一见到血就会变成……嗯，变成大怪兽吗？”  
　　“……如果是那样，我每天进食时，你最好，都小心一点。”他语气一改往日的平和，竟然有些咄咄逼人。我看他头也不回地去到了后厨存放食材的储藏间，回味着他刚刚那句话到底想表达什么意思。难道他的意思是，如果他提前准备准备好面对血腥场面，就可以不进入渴血的状态？嗯……这样好像也说得通，要不然我确实每天都处在死亡边缘。  
　　“对了，你为什么说弗拉德果然也是吸血鬼？”我想起梅尔确认弗拉德身份时候的话。  
　　“我……我一直在售卖的奶制品中加入马鞭草的粉末，就是因为我觉察到一定有吸血鬼生活在附近。我很早就觉得弗拉德……不太像是普通的人类，但是他似乎又不像其他吸血鬼那样害怕阳光和马鞭草……”梅尔深深地呼吸，平复了心情，“我只是没想到，还会有更高级的吸血鬼存在。”  
　　“不过，这么说来，你是被新月的吸血鬼抓来解开你的女巫亲戚下的咒语吗？”  
　　梅尔点了点头，轻轻地推开了我，看着围着自己的脚边不停转圈龇牙的小查：“我不知道该相信谁。我的亲人把维克托封印，但是维克托他们又确实没有做过伤天害理的事……”  
　　“啊啊，难点就在于这里啊，不瞒你说，连我都觉得很纠结。”新月吸血鬼唯一的污点就是那几天连续的杀人献祭，今天的事件看起来还像是被狼人诬陷一样，这让我怀疑那些十字架的事件也许也是另有隐情？  
　　小查仿佛是察觉到了什么，不再执着于梅尔身上的味道，反而对着储物间的方向绷紧了身子，估计是维克托得到了弗拉德的血之后正在冲破女巫的诅咒吧。想想还有点可怕，万一维克托的实力大增，那对我来说简直就是新的威胁。  
　　“一起进去吧。去看看我们到底能得到哪一步的真相。”我见梅尔仍然抱着自己的双臂，惊魂未定的样子，建议道，“你知道我猎人的身份，所以可以把信任交给我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这种摸鱼的行为，让我想起玩任斗的时候，我主控角色是里希特（恶魔城贝尔蒙特家的吸血鬼猎人之一），扔出一个辅助模型随机到阿鲁卡多（恶魔城中德古拉的儿子），本来想着在A少身后摸鱼当混子，结果他一个翻滚滚下了悬崖……  
> 目测下一章能把新月的事情说完 是终于可以正大光明的在一起了  
> 吗


	57. 诡异之惧（11）

　　梅尔审视地看着我向她伸出的手。  
　　“这里只有我一个人类了，或者你可以选择孤军奋战到底。”我装作要收回右手的样子，“毕竟对我来说，女巫这个势力太过神秘，而且就像连续剧里的女巫，也不尽是好人。”  
　　“不，崔斯，我觉得——”她还是伸出了手，搭上了我即将弯曲的手指。可是触碰到的那一瞬间，她的脸色骤然一变。  
　　我觉得有些不对劲，心里一慌：“梅尔，你怎么了？”  
　　她微微一缩手指，但是略微的思量后，还是抓紧了我的手。她盯着我的黑色眸子有些游移，快速地眨着眼，像是在浏览翻阅一本书，而那本书，就是我的脸。  
　　“你还好吗？”我看她越来越脱离自己的状态，连忙扶住了她的双肩。  
　　梅尔像是突然回过神来一样，宛如噩梦惊醒一般地大口地呼吸着空气：“我……？啊，崔斯，我只是，走神了而已。”  
　　她看我的目光突然有些躲闪，像是在避免与我的视线接触，就好像是我是什么丑恶不堪的怪物一样。  
　　嗯……其实又何尝不是呢。难道她就在刚刚的手指触碰之间，发现了什么？  
　　“……你知道吗，和女巫的指尖相互触碰的话，女巫就会感知到你的心中所爱。”她恢复了正常的语气，带着些不属于她自己的俏皮。这反而让我有些怀疑。  
　　“虽然听莱拉提到过你们过去的感情，但是现在看来，你和她还真是颇有关联呢。”梅尔挑了挑眉，抬起眼来看着我。  
　　说起来弗拉德应该正专心致志地控制他的血液，或者在处理维克托·比安奇升级或者不知道他们吸血鬼怎么叫的事情吧，不知道能不能听到梅尔说的话……不过，我怎么突然想到那家伙了？我挠了挠头：“你在说什么，我们只是高中时候……而已，那时候我还是个很迷茫的少年啊！我现在早就不喜欢她了啊。”  
　　“你在急什么啊？”梅尔终于笑了出来：“我只是说有关联，又没有说你仍然把她留在心上。”  
　　她正色道：“我能感知到，你对采佩什的感情早就超过了朋友的界限，只是你自己一直在否定和逃避而已。”  
　　“是、是又怎么样啊！”我被她说的有些恼火，反正我再怎么否认都不被任何人相信，现在甚至我自己都开始无法相信我的否定了，“你们一个个的都这样说，我自己听多了都会胡思乱想的吧？我觉得现在就足够了，能获得能够交付信任的朋友，我就已经很满足了。”  
　　我不知道这厨房间里的隔音效果到底如何，我也不知道隔壁正在进行血族仪式的弗拉德能不能听见，我只是听到自己的声音逐渐小了下去，直至不闻。毕竟我一直在走的路，根本就不可能容得下第二个人并肩太远，不如再多骄傲一刻，直到我离开的那一天。  
　　我沉吟片刻，低声道：“不要再说这种事了，拜托拜托，也不要对他提起。”  
　　梅尔皱着眉看着我，眼色里是犹豫和关切：“其实，你相信吗，我还有一点感知未来的能力。”  
　　“这么厉害的吗？那你究竟是为什么自卑到不愿意成为猎人啊？”我连忙转移开话题。“你看到了我怎么样了？我会变得很有钱吗？”  
　　“我感受到你离开，似乎没有人能让你留下来，你和我们的距离越来越远*……然后陷入了极大的危险，生死一线。”她闭上眼睛，似乎在竭力回忆着预言。  
　　这就很难相信了，显然是预言失败，真正能让我命悬一线的机会还真没有那么多。  
　　她睁开眼，语气间带着关切，似乎完全忘记了之前看着我时候的惊恐……又或者说，她就是因为看到了我的危机，才会那样看我？“你要小心，崔斯，愿你能渡过难关*。”  
　　“没事的，塞尔达公主，勇者从来不会死在半路上的。”  
　　“……那是因为，你可以……读档重来。”  
　　弗拉德又幽幽地在我背后说话了。我转过身，对他翻了个白眼：“你下次能不能不要突然出现在我背后，我很容易下意识反击的，到时候突然一见血你又暴走，可怜的我就真的玩完了。”  
　　他没有理会我的吐槽，摇了摇头，微微挑高视线打量着我身后的梅尔。  
　　“我可以暂时和你们站在同一边，但是女巫家传的信条都是不要和任何恶魔染上太深的关系，希望你能理解。”梅尔的声音温度略低，表明了自己的立场。  
　　弗拉德不置可否，对我向着储物间一偏头：“可以进去，维克托……没事了。”  
　　“辛苦你了——说起来，你把自己的血给他之后，会不会变弱啊？”我一定要时刻确认弗拉德的大腿能让我抱住，并不是在关心他。  
　　他举起手腕，手腕上有一道狰狞的伤口，虽然正在快速地愈合，但还是能看出像是被什么东西来来回回地咬过一样。“不会。但……疼。”  
　　“疼我也没办法啊！”因为我的痛觉远比常人麻木，所以很少感觉到肉体的疼痛。  
　　弗拉德落下的手正好牵住我的手腕。他认真地看着我，像是情人节卖玫瑰的小男孩：“给我糖。”  
　　“给你给你，全都给你算了，明明演出前才给你塞了那么多。”  
　　于是我掏空了口袋里的所有金币，来买下他的玫瑰花。  
　　那个男孩露出了浅浅的笑容，眼睛弯成了好看的月。  
　　虽然也只是一瞬间而已，竟然让我有了好几个瞬间的痴迷。  
　　“什么鬼，该死的，我在干什么，”我挠了挠头，挣脱开弗拉德的视线。一定是他可怕的吸血鬼自带的魅惑突然发动了。我匆匆地蹲下身子抱起小查，小查比人类略高的体温让我感到安心。“那，走吧，我们去揭开事情的真相！”  
　　终于终于，那些没有问出口的、因为太麻烦查不清楚的事情，都可以得到解决了吗？  
　　维克托·比安奇仍然靠在墙角，但是已经醒了过来。兰迪·斯格特仍匍匐在一旁的地上。  
　　维克托抬眼间，见到了跟在我身后的弗拉德，连忙试图起身。但是仅仅是一个起身的动作之后，他又不得不跪倒在地。  
　　“你这个好像也有点太强了吧？就不能稍稍降低一点技能效果吗？”似乎还是有点麻烦啊。  
　　“难道，你可以打出，半张炎爆术*吗……”他说完了那句话，似乎就撤去了全部的对血族的威压，我的感知领域里也不再是一片浓稠的血色了。  
　　由于突然消失的压力，维克托重心不稳地摔到地上。但他还是立刻爬了起来，单膝跪地，俯首，尊敬地说道：“主人……感谢您救我脱离桎梏。”  
　　“……可以问了。”弗拉德似乎有些不习惯主人这个称呼，但还是绷住了颜面，只是让我继续。  
　　我点点头，直接问出了我最想知道的问题：“你们的上家到底是谁？”  
　　维克托没有抬起头，回答道：“其实……我并不知道她究竟是谁，每次都只是隐约看见一个女人的身影。”  
　　“难道是，十分迷人的那种，大长腿……？”我想起来花臂司机的描述，那个都快被我忘记的女人。“就是她让你们每天都去墓园献祭一个人的？”  
　　维克托这种回答姿势，总让我想到古代向过往汇报的臣子，怎么想怎么怪，就让他自行起身，最好是保持站立和我平视地对话。  
　　“是的。”兰迪揉着肩膀和肘关节接话道，“可是，自从维克托和那三人显然诅咒的沉眠后，她就再也没出现过了……就像是受到惊吓的野兽，逃回了阴影里。”  
　　不知道是不是因为避免了某些关键词的出口，兰迪巧妙地避开了诅咒的字眼。  
　　“出现？那么她是什么时候开始出现的？你们又为什么要听从她？”这很奇怪，那个女人在我的记忆里应该是一个等级不低于维克托的吸血鬼。  
　　“血族的组织有上线，不是很奇怪的事。”维克托皱眉，似乎是也觉得事有蹊跷，“但是她和我们之前的上线的风格有明显的差异，像是一个新人，但是是实力强劲的新人。出现的时间……”  
　　“是不是我们第一次献上祭品之前没多久？”斯格特提醒道。  
　　第一次的祭品，是前任神父。我之前一直以为，神父是因为他所写的那封信而被处死，但是现在，比安奇和斯格特又声称是他们新的上线——那个迷人的女人，所需要的祭品，而牺牲了神父。  
　　“……你们的联系方式？”弗拉德见我陷入了僵局，便开口替我问道。  
　　“啊，是了，这也是我觉得她的风格很怪异的原因之一。”维克托仿佛突然想到了什么，在身上四处摸着要找什么东西：“我的手机呢……？”  
　　“噢，你的手机在我那边，但是我今天没带。”之前还是莱拉斯交给我调查用的。  
　　维克托道：“她没有用传统的血族上下线之间的书信往来方式，反而用的是语音信箱。”  
　　“什么？”这出乎意料的回答让我惊讶地出声，因为我原本也以为，按照吸血鬼孤傲优雅的性格，会用更为古老却繁杂的方式传递信息的，而用语音信箱这么现代的方式……简直就像是穿着完整的哥特式礼服却戴着会发光的蓝牙耳机一样格格不入。  
　　但是，这样似乎调查起来也会方便一些，等明天再去仔细翻一翻维克托的手机好了。  
　　感觉还不错，跟在弗拉德身后一边摸鱼一边获得了很大的进展。  
　　后续交流了一会，了解到他们也不会有更多的线索。加上我毕竟不像是这群吸血鬼，属于夜行生物，人一旦到了后半夜，精神疲惫总是会让我难以集中精神。反正来日方长，慢慢顺藤摸瓜也不迟。  
　　“然后去哪啊？”我抻了个懒腰，听见骨头在身体里发出咯嘣咯嘣的声音，伴随着舒展的快意，“要不然，我们也跟着比安奇去一趟学校吧，不知道爱丽丝他们处理的怎么样了。”维克托那家伙听说莱拉斯还在可能有狼人存在的高中，就急匆匆地披上外套出发了。  
　　弗拉德点了点头。  
　　说起来，不知道从什么时候开始，我竟然觉得弗拉德跟我一起行动，是一种必然。就像是冬天喝热牛奶要加一块方糖一样，是自然而然的习惯。而且也会像是一口气饮尽那杯加糖的热牛奶一样，感受到从心底弥散到全身的舒适和温馨。心底？心底当然是胃部了。  
　　只是，我不知道我还能把持多久。我也不知道，我就这样拖着同伴的名号，究竟是否正确。  
　　不过想那么多做什么，既然终究要分开，那么能久一点是一点吧，反正……也没有别人会和我抢。  
　　小查抱着我的腿，非要让我抱着它赶路。我无奈地拎起小查塞到背包里：“你可真是我对待的最好的恶魔了，又是背又是抱还包吃包住，就算是爱丽丝，我也只是让她蹭吃蹭喝……”  
　　我好像感受到背后弗拉德的视线陡然一冷，让我不自禁打了个哆嗦，抱紧了同样瑟瑟发抖的小查。  
　　回到了中心高中，得知那些暂时无法离开的人们正聚集在室内体育馆。  
　　约瑟芬似乎是喊来了一些教会的员工，和部分医护人员一起，正在对伤者进行处理，或者对趁虚而入的恶灵进行驱魔。  
　　爱丽丝百无聊赖地捧着脸，坐在台阶边上，双目无神，甚至没有注意到我们已经在她身边。  
　　小查从包里跳了出来，倒是很像个宠物狗一样，迈开小短腿奔到爱丽丝身边，蹭了蹭她的小腿。爱丽丝这才反应过来，抬头道：“咦，你们回来了？”  
　　“嗯。”我挠了挠头，坐到她身旁，想起那个被我嘲讽成富家少爷为了讨女友欢心的委托，没想到竟然真的有大批恶魔导致的混乱事件，也不知道我这个猎人的现场□□做的能不能拿到好评。“没有能够让你有机会唱出准备这么久的曲子，是我的错，我没有完全维持场地秩序。”  
　　“哼，那就都怪你好了！现在电子琴也没了、架子鼓也没了，我还不会弹吉他，烦死了。”这个女孩开始鼓着腮帮子对我抱怨着。  
　　“还行吧……”弗拉德坐到了我身边，拿出手机。我微微向后靠，想看看他在做什么，只见他打开了Old Hunter的界面，还点亮了三颗星的样子，“给你好评了……”  
　　“你在做什么啊？”我一把抢过他的手机，看见他正是今天晚上这个委托的委托人，刚刚的打分界面已经完成，跳出来了谢谢合作的图片。“不是啊，你这家伙为什么会知道今晚会有恶魔入侵的？该不会你也和新月那群吸血鬼有什么关联吧？”  
　　他也不急着夺回自己的手机，只是伸手去够到了架在一旁的古典吉他，随意地调着弦：“我不知道……我只是想……给你一个，来看演出的理由……”  
　　我觉得自己的体温在迅速升高，尤其是头面部。这个吸血鬼怎么能这样呢？我生气得想……不行，我打不过他，我想也没用。  
　　弗拉德仿佛无视我一样，拨动着旋律，突然问道：“我还记得……‘当时’的指弹指法……你想要，我伴奏吗？”  
　　“‘当时’？你是说绿日的那首吗？不要试图岔开话题啊你这家伙！再说你觉得我这个唱歌水平，会想要在这种时候当着这么多人的面在台上唱歌吗？”我更生气了。  
　　“好啊！”我没想到弗拉德竟然不是和我说话，反而让爱丽丝接上了话头，“我还正觉得‘战争与废土’的风格不太适合这里呢，那你快弹，今天没有人能阻止我成为超级明星！”  
　　她一改之前颓废的模样，精神满满地爬了起来，站到了虽然没有电，但仍然是高射灯下的焦点的舞台中央的话筒前。  
　　“她爱闹腾，你怎么也这么爱玩了？今天心情很不错？”我揶揄道。  
　　弗拉德没有理我，也没有起身，只是坐在我身旁的台阶上，抱着刚刚摸来的吉他，缓缓弹出了我再熟悉不过的前奏。  
　　没想到，嘈杂的体育馆里，人们也似乎感觉到了什么一样，开始安静地聆听。这让他原本有些枯涩的弦音反而沾染了空远。  
　　“遗憾的是，我仍不解心中所惑。”没想到爱丽丝竟然也听这么古老的歌，她原本唱圣歌的嗓音为抒情的‘当时’平添了些许虔诚的意味。  
　　“因为自你踏入我的生活，时光也为你驻足良多。”  
　　“然你的音容足以抚慰饥渴——如同钥匙，解开我心底深爱的枷锁。”  
　　“所以请告诉我，‘爱你’要何时诉说。”  
　　该死的，为什么我会突然想起弗拉德的那句话啊！什么想要让听歌的人听清楚歌词之类的……不过，反正这首是爱丽丝想要唱给约瑟芬的，和我有什么关系。  
　　“只想要你明白，牵起你的手，是因为我确实想这么做。”  
　　“世界充满猜忌和迷惑，但无需怀疑，”  
　　“我爱你，无分对错。”  
　　“所以请告诉我，‘爱你’要何时诉说；”  
　　“所以如果时间正好，请说你爱我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：引用了Slippin中的歌词（没错就是书名少了个g的那首歌）  
> *2：指炉石里的一张卡面伤害为10的法术  
> *3：原曲为Green Day的 When it's time  
> 总觉得这章写的不算很顺orz可能最近作业太多状态不是特别好吧……希望下一篇我能写的更精彩一些555


	58. 贫穷

　　“尊敬的崔斯特·海辛先生，请问你是不是忘了什么事？”  
　　我仍然沉溺在床铺和被窝的封印中，接通了电话就把手机放在脸上，脑子不是很清醒地嗯了一声。  
　　“我想采访一下年轻的富豪海辛先生，刷那十万块的时候，你有什么感想吗？”  
　　“感想？”我隐约觉得这人的声音有些熟悉，怒气冲冲的。“反正不是我的钱，反正弗兰肯斯坦那家伙富得流油。”  
　　“你还知道你刷的是我的卡呢？！”电话那头突然暴躁起来，陡然增高的音量让我一激灵。“我还正在和别人玩着呢，突然得知在北美被划走了整整十万镑，我差点都准备把卡冻结了，仔细一想估计是你干的好事，你用那么多钱做什么？”  
　　我在睡意朦胧里也不知道和他讲清楚了没有，只是觉得弗兰肯斯坦好像很生气。  
　　“我把信用卡给你，是怕你一个人白手起家太辛苦给你第一桶金！你（脏话）怎么还拿去做了大慈善家？赶紧给我还钱，限你月底之内。”  
　　“弗兰叔叔，你是不是又和人赌博，玩的血本无亏了？”我被他吼得清醒了一些，直白地嘲讽道：“然后发现订单的钱刷不起了？”  
　　“是又怎么样？你小子赶紧给我还钱。”弗兰肯斯坦恶狠狠地说。  
　　我受不了他在我耳边大喊大叫，就把手机拿远了一些，问道：“你要多少啊？”  
　　“我算算，这一次是走的新渠道购买的器官和组织，人家看我订货量大给我打了九折……”  
　　“你停一停，订货量大的话我可还不起。”他做实验用的那些人体材料动不动就几万十几万镑，除非我能杀了德古拉拿到吸血鬼之王的赏金，估计才能满足他。而事实上是我连弗拉徳都打不过。  
　　弗兰肯斯坦见我松口，语气缓和了起来：“只要交订金而已，而且崔西已经帮我垫了很多了，你还我个零头就行。”  
　　“零头是多少？”我觉得他已经逐渐达到了他的目的——讹我。  
　　“两万，怎么样？”此时他的语气仿佛一个目的得逞的黑心商家，“两万英镑，（脏话）对你来说，不过是一个（脏话）外出任务而已吧，简单简单。”  
　　“（脏话）我（脏话）现在就只有个40级的账号，你自己心里有数吗？两万镑那是60多级的委托了，半个月之内能不能接到都是问题。”  
　　“我不管，下下周三我要看到我的账户里增加的数字，努力工作吧，崔斯！哦对了，记得好好养我的刻耳泊洛斯。”  
　　我气愤地直接从床上坐了起来：“你都一百多岁的人了，比我爸年龄还大，怎么还——”  
　　那个该死的弗兰肯斯坦挂断了电话。  
　　真是麻烦，麻烦得头疼。毕竟这件事从头说来，也确实是我不应该在慈善演出那天晚上为了出风头报出了十万那个数字。我揉了揉脸想让自己再清醒一些，手机上显示现在才凌晨两点。该死的弗兰肯斯坦都不会算一算时差的吗？  
　　不过，这个点，弗拉德应该正醒着吧。关于他的事……也许真如他们所说，但是也许又不是？总而言之我纠结那些作什么，维持现状不是挺好的吗，反正也不会有别人。  
　　属于弗拉德的气息此刻格外霸刀和浓郁，就像是上次我不小心闯入了他和血奴们的盛宴一样。难道说今天晚上他又开始大吃大喝了吗？上次好像是替德古拉收租子，这次不知道是为了什么。  
　　我只好和小查一起，一人一狗，可怜又弱小地默默等待弗拉德结束进餐。  
　　大致把报酬较高的委托都浏览了一遍，可是没有一个能让我一个卑微的四十级猎人承接的。  
　　人总是在没钱的时候，才会怀念有钱时候的美好。为什么我出来不多带点钱呢？为什么我要捐那十万呢？  
　　大概等到门外血色的筵席结束后，我拿起了圣水的瓶子，战战兢兢地推开房门，拎起小查的后颈把它丢了出去，让它帮我探探情况。  
　　小查奋力地刨着我门口的地板，呜呜地悲鸣着，不敢往外再多走一点。  
　　我把门打开一条缝，它就用鼻子一个劲地往里拱，非要把门拱开到足够自己完全挤进来为之。  
　　“……崔斯？”  
　　小查窜进来的后一秒，我看到了弗拉德的拖鞋。我连忙抬起头，他正居高临下地看着我。逆光让他的轮廓被写上了光明，也许是进食结束后不久的缘故，他的双眼仍然没有完全褪去暴戾的血红，与微微透出的金色底色相映，像是余晖的颜色。  
　　我怎么又看着他发呆了，该死的，这样下去会不会被认为是我迷恋他了啊。我立刻爬了起来，挠了挠头：“弗拉，你……加餐怎么样？”  
　　“你不睡……？”他没有回答我，只是缓缓地问道。  
　　“啊，说到这个，”我想起来了本来要找他的目的，“如果可以的话，可不可以考虑借我点钱呢？”我学着爱丽丝平日里对我有所求时的模样，十指相抵，“上次我像个傻子一样给那个什么建筑捐钱的事你也知道，不过那张卡刷的是我一个朋友的，现在他催着我换钱，所以……”  
　　弗拉德像是为了忍笑一样地咬了咬嘴角，仍然保持着自己面无表情的样子：“崔斯，你知道……为什么，会有血奴吗……？”  
　　“你不是说过吗，是人类为了从他们所认为的全能的吸血鬼处获得各种好处，心甘情愿地献上自己的热血。”  
　　他有些意味深长地看着我，似乎在等我的答复。  
　　难道这家伙以为我这种骄傲的恶魔猎人会为了区区金钱成为他的血奴吗！未免太小看人类了吧！  
　　“或者……还有种，别的方式——”  
　　我打断了他：“别说了，你这个恶魔，不要试图用各种特权来诱惑我！不要忘了我可是一个正经的恶魔猎人啊，拿下你的悬赏，我就可以还钱了！”  
　　我作势要把手里的圣水瓶子朝他丢去，连小查都摆好了准备飞扑的姿态，虽然是向着逃跑的方向；但是弗拉德丝毫没有要闪避的意思。  
　　我挥了挥手里的瓶子：“我真的会扔的，你就不能认真一点吗？一旦我出手了，你能反抗的机会可就少了很多、我已经不是我们第一次见面时候的我了，弗拉德·采佩什！”  
　　小查有些不耐地朝我汪了一声，不知道是不是在催促我动手。  
　　弗拉德没有任何战意，眼中的血色已经完全褪去。他深深地看了我一眼，叹了口气，低声说道：“……晚安。”  
　　……我竟然，开始不知所措了，竟然会觉得，很开心？  
　　我挠了挠头，不知道该怎么回答他，如果我也说一句晚安，岂不是显得有些过于……别扭。但是我就直接关上门的话是不是太没礼貌？  
　　“好梦。”我低低地快速回了一句，掩上了门。  
　　我再也不要和他有这么近距离的互动了，总感觉心里涌动着的什么感觉会让我做出意想不到的事。我要自己赚钱解决！抓紧时间多做一些委托应该还是足够的吧，还能顺便清理一些垃圾——相信自己才会成功，毕竟我可是下一代恶魔猎人的希望，加油打工吧，崔斯！  
　　不过，这一天天过去，院子里的白玫瑰开的倒是越来越多了。总觉得每次看弗拉德回来的背影也带着些雀跃了。是那个他等待的人就要回来了吗？那个……黑头发黑眼睛的I国女孩？他到底等了有多久啊，几百年了吧，倒也挺可怜的。  
　　眼看着时间就要来不及了，我颓废地坐在礼拜堂的长椅上，前所未有地虔诚地祈祷着。约瑟芬让清扫的修女和爱丽丝来赶我都赶不走，除非我下一秒下能拿一个一万多酬金的委托。  
　　哦我仁慈又博爱的父啊，如果你真的存在，能不能稍微解决一下信男崔斯特·海辛的金融危机呢？  
　　后来拜托爱丽丝去学校查艾德蒙德·琼斯的线索，不知道算是意料之外还是情理之中，果然没有这个狼人的任何信息。他整个人也仿佛人间蒸发一样，或者说，完成了搅乱新月的任务之后，他就销声匿迹了。  
　　我的手机铃声突兀地响起，难道是——难道是什么有钱人指明要让我做什么事情吗？  
　　噢。看了一眼来电显示，是瑞贝啊。  
　　“这边是贫穷的恶魔猎人正在接电话，请说。”感觉整个人都失去了力量，要不然就死不认账吧，反正弗兰肯斯坦也不能把我怎么样。  
　　瑞贝有些嫌弃的语气：“你是去酒吧还是什么地方糜乱了一晚上吗？怎么说话都这个样子了？”  
　　“因为我正在为了欠债的事情想破了脑袋啊，你说我要怎么才能快速赚到一万多镑？”即使是我加班加点的做委托，上一周也不过是凑到了一万不到而已，还累得半死。  
　　瑞贝轻轻笑了一声，说道：“那——我可以做你的救世主了。我这边有一个在R国的委托，65级左右，有一个队友协作；但是最近高等猎人委托中身亡的人数突然增加，我怀疑会不会是队友之前出了问题。怎么样，你要不要和我一起来，酬金我和你□□分？”  
　　“你是女神姐姐吗？这种好事情我怎么会拒绝呢？”我满口答应，“什么时候集合？我需要带什么特殊的东西吗？”  
　　瑞贝这女人吧，一身的秘密，但是似乎暂时对我没有敌意，甚至还有点相信我的样子。这样最好，做什么都方便。  
　　“听说是在雪域，多带点厚衣服吧。另外，崔斯特·海辛的名字，也是在最近身亡的高等猎人名单中，我暂时还不知道另一个队友是谁，你自己注意一下吧。”  
　　看来神还是有那么一点用的吧，姑且多当一会信徒好了。


	59. 黑山（1）

　　“在S城呆习惯了，感觉这里像是掉到冰窟一样冷。”一下飞机我就迅速找地方买了厚围巾和滑雪手套，即使没有风，冷空气也毫不留情地往袖子和领子里钻。我的航班比瑞贝稍微早一些到，于是就在接机口等着她。看见出来的瑞贝似乎还是简单干练的服装，我接过她的旅行箱：“但是感觉你穿的不是很多啊？”  
　　“谢谢——不过，这就是女人的秘诀了。”她笑道，“还不知道我们要去的地方有没有空调或者暖气之类的取暖设施呢。”  
　　我回想着之前浏览她发给我的委托介绍书，然后我自己去查的当地资料，那地方看起来确实有些贫穷。应该比此刻的我还要贫穷。  
　　“要不是急着还钱，我才不会在大冬天跑到这么北的地方来呢。”  
　　从地铁站转的士，再到只能跟着顺路的三轮车，我甚至怀疑接下来会不会要坐驴车的时候，瑞贝跟我说前面的路只能步行。感觉自己走过了一段人类的经济退化史，逐渐从文明的钢铁森林进发向了白雪皑皑的荒山野岭。  
　　在太阳即将下沉、手机卫星信号都快要消失的时候，终于看见了一个像是临时搭起来给驴友们歇歇脚的小木屋，孤零零地伫立在雪后的小路旁，门口是快要被风雪掩埋住的车轮印。  
　　“你还说你不冷？一会多加几件衣服再走吧。”其实我本来以为，瑞贝是要把我引导一个寂静无人的地方就地处决的，这雪越下越大，不知道什么时候才会停，就更不知道什么时候才会融化了，等到雪季过去，一切的痕迹都随着冰雪一同消融，只会剩下一个面容青紫的我或者瑞贝，可怜地死在雪地里。不过看着她自己套着长筒皮靴的大长腿也在雪地里瑟瑟发抖，我觉得又不太像一个杀手应有的气质。  
　　当然，此刻在外套之外加了一件冲锋衣的、裹得像一个快上场的橄榄球运动员一样的我，就更不像了。我甚至怀疑我能不能快速地抽出藏在里面一件衣服袖子上绑着的黑刃。  
　　“那个小屋……先进、进去……”  
　　“你别逞强啊，”明明牙齿都在“咯咯咯”地打颤了。我加快了步伐，扶住她的肩膀，一起快步走近了小木屋，推开了门。  
　　没想到小木屋里竟然已经有了一个穿着大棉袄的大叔，满脸络腮胡像堆积的啤酒花，几乎要让人分辨不出他的鼻子和嘴的位置。  
　　大叔正拨弄着小屋正中的炭烧火盆，我们一打开门，饿狼一般扑进的风雪让大叔吓了一跳，他猛地朝我扇了两下手，催促我把门关上。  
　　我把瑞贝扶到一旁的椅子上，转身把风雪压到门外。  
　　“（现在的小年轻真有毅力啊！）”他朝我一笑，白牙在蜷曲的胡须中割出一个口子。  
　　我大概听明白他好像在跨我们很有勇气的样子。“嗯……我的俄语，很差，请问，您会说英文吗？”如果语言不通，这个鬼地方网络信号又差，估计翻译都要翻译好半天，可就真的麻烦了。  
　　“（好的好的。）”大叔比了个OK的手势，干咳了两声，似乎是正在更换语言系统。“你们就是Old Hunter上招募来的两位猎人吗？”  
　　瑞贝把手伸到火盆旁边烤着，抬起头：“你是接引人吗？”  
　　“没错，他们村还在更远的地方，但是下起了大雪，这里卫星信号又差，怕你们找不到地方。”大叔爽朗地笑道，“那么，我们稍事修整，一会就出发？”  
　　瑞贝摆了摆手：“不是的，这个人——”她指了指我，“是跟着我来学习的，另一位猎人没有和我一起前来。”  
　　“啧，迟到可不是好习惯啊。”大叔翻开棉袄的袖子看了看手表，“冬天，天黑得早，夜里赶路只会更危险。如果他还不来的话，我们就只能明天一早再启程了。”  
　　“大叔，你之前说的他们村子还在更偏远的地方？可是这里看起来这么穷，怎么可能有钱请六十多级的猎人来除魔啊？”我把自己的疑惑问了出来。  
　　大叔应该是见一时半会没办法出发了，就点着了香烟，吞云吐雾间，整个小屋都弥漫着呛人的烟味。“噢，我也不是那个村子的人啊，其实啊，是上面的人看见出事了，并且派进去的精壮男人们都神秘失踪了，才想着找猎人的。要不然，以我们的习惯，早就把山头莽了个穿，哪管什么恶魔不恶魔的，揍一遍再说。”  
　　我皱着眉扇了扇眼前的烟，默默地对大叔比了个大拇指。  
　　“那其实您是从……上面来的？特意给前来执行任务的猎人们引路的？”瑞贝似乎是无所谓烟味的样子，神色如常地问道。  
　　“没错，而且我会带你们进山。虽然说你们职业的高级猎人应该也是训练有素了，但是山里的路可不太一样，还是让熟人带着比较好。”大叔很自信地拍了拍胸脯。  
　　R国人就是勇猛爽快，这个大叔看起来也很可靠的样子，如果是那些有实体的物理系恶魔，可能还真敌不过他的拳头和铁山靠。  
　　小屋不大，内里的空气很快就被火炉蒸得有些热了。大叔率先脱掉了棉大衣，我也揭下了羊毛帽和冲锋衣。  
　　“不过，说起来，上面是什么时候注意到进山的人们会一个个消失的？”瑞贝又搓了搓手，摘下了手套，问道。在路上，她给我看的委托说明里提到，贝克洛西村的村民以山货为生，但是最近总是会发生村民进山之后再也没有出来的现象；派遣一队精壮的小伙子前往调查后也如泥牛入海般杳无音讯，仿佛平时赖以为生的山岭成为了会吞噬人的恶魔。  
　　大叔摇了摇头：“这里的人不怎么和外面沟通，仿佛与世隔绝，只有偶尔交流货物的时候才会在外头露面。上一次交易集市，大概是上周末吧。”  
　　“然后就这么迅速地发布了委托？”我开始思考大叔所说的“上面”到底是什么人了。“不过，容我多说一句，我觉得这么大型的任务，应该交给那些猎魔家族的团队来做。你们只招了两个没有任何合作经验的猎人，委托评级还只有六十五级，大雪天的，仿佛在拿猎人们的生命开玩笑。”  
　　恶劣天气和异常地形，就算是我在家和崔西搭档的时候，也会尤其重视这些危险因素。人类是脆弱的，即使是从小接受训练、受到各种法器加护、配合默契的我们，也不敢说在这样不利的环境中战斗而毫发无伤。  
　　大叔耸了耸肩：“那我就不知道了，我只是个引路人，偶尔能帮你们出两拳的引路人。”不过他立刻神秘兮兮地假装和我小声说话道：“听说，是上面不想闹得太大。这个地方隔着一山一河就是C国，让他们知道了边境这边有恶魔，还不知道会发生什么事情来。”  
　　“请C国的猎人来也不是不行嘛，他们不是也有一些很有名的猎人家族吗？”听说他们的驱魔体系和我们完全不同，真是有些想见识见识。可惜海辛家本家的猎人执行任务从来都是本家内的成员，我从来没有机会见到别的猎人。  
　　瑞贝狠狠地拍了我一下，好像是让我不要再说了。她趁机插话道：“看来今晚是没办法出发了，我们要不要解决一下晚餐问题？”  
　　“那有什么好解决的，”我从背包中掏出压缩饼干和水，“口粮：适合旅行携带的高热量干粮，包括：肉干、干果、硬面饼和坚果等，5银币每天，重量1磅。*”  
　　“你是跑团跑多了吧，居然连描述和数值都记得这么清楚。”瑞贝叹了口气，像看着沉迷电子游戏的弟弟一样看着我。  
　　大叔摇了摇头，苦笑道：“唉，现在年轻人说的什么我也听不太懂了，不太明白小伙子你为什么要管饼干叫肉干……什么的。”  
　　“您别管他，他有时候就是傻傻的。”  
　　但是下一秒大叔就换上了骄傲的笑容，从背包里掏出了一个玻璃罐和一个小布包放到一旁的小木桌上：“怎么说你们都算是外乡人，要不要尝一尝我们这边特制的野生蓝莓酱和列巴！”  
　　“好啊。”瑞贝欣然接受，等着大叔把军刀当成吐司刀切下来了一片面包，涂上了深紫色的蓝莓酱。  
　　“搞得像家庭出门野营一样……”我小声嘀咕着。那面包发酵出的小孔一个个的那么粗，一看就是名副其实的粗面包，肯定不会好吃到哪里去。  
　　“我就喜欢你这种爱笑的小姑娘，姑娘，你的名字是什么？将来几天我们还要一起相处很久，直接叫名字比较方便。”  
　　她笑道：“叫我瑞贝就好。”随后偏过头看着我，示意我也自报家门。  
　　不知道剩下的那个队友是什么人，小心为上吧。我朝瑞贝使了个颜色，说道：“我叫弗拉德。”  
　　她挑了挑眉，理解了我想要隐瞒身份的意图。  
　　“噢，虽然你俄语说的不怎么样，但是名字倒是挺像我们这边的小伙子的啊*。我们这边的名字念法太长，你们外国人估计不适应，叫我叶戈尔吧。”  
　　突然，一股呛鼻子的味道凑到了我身边，我连忙皱着眉躲开。“小伙子，来和我碰一个伏特加嘛！”叶戈尔大叔举着从背包里掏出的简易酒壶，一个劲地要往我脸上怼。那里面的酒味对于从不沾酒精的我来说实在过于浓烈，甚至把我逼到了门口。要不是外面太冷，我肯定早就夺门而出了。  
　　想着为什么弗拉德那么一个渴血的吸血鬼，为什么身上的血腥味还不是很浓呢？应该是被他身上那独特的玫瑰味道掩盖了吧。一想到他身上的玫瑰香气……我就想到那些逐次盛放的白玫瑰。如果那个他一直等待的人回来了，我应该怎么办呢？  
　　想那么多做什么，退一步做朋友不就好了。  
　　然而感知领域里逐渐氤氲开一个熟悉的气息，那样精纯无杂质的鲜血的味道，仿佛暗潮涌动的血海一般浩瀚的恶魔气息。  
　　我应该不会认错的吧，居然会有这么巧的事情……吗？  
　　越来越近了，我甚至已经听到了有人嘎吱嘎吱地踩过积雪，停在了门前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：为DND 3r规则中对冒险者必备的“口粮”的描述  
> *2：Vlad可以是出自希伯来语系，也可以算作俄语人名  
> 说起来其实列巴的味道还不错哇……大晚上码字又有点怀念夹蓝莓酱的列巴的味道了  
> 其实本来想把本章发生地点定在大兴安岭内的，想了想建国后不能成精，估计恶魔也来不了吧，就干脆把恶魔什么的都赶到外兴安岭里了


	60. 黑山（2）

　　唉，真是麻烦，我已经知道是谁了。虽然感觉他的气息有些弱，但味道是不会骗人的。  
　　我敲了敲小屋的木门，示意他，我要开门了。  
　　毫无疑问的是弗拉德吧——嗯？  
　　这家伙比我和叶戈尔大叔裹得还严实，沾满了雪花的毛线帽和厚厚的羊绒围巾把他的脸缠的只剩下一小截鼻梁和不熟悉的黑色眼睛。  
　　但我还是能认出来这就是弗拉德。  
　　“你把人家堵在门口干什么，弗拉德？”叶戈尔大叔朝我吼道，我赶紧为弗拉德让开一条道。  
　　他深深地看了我一眼，估计也琢磨透了我又在拿他的名字胡作非为，习惯了之后就没有多说什么，绕过了我，走进了温暖的小屋里，背着个看起来就很重的登山包，差点撞上我。  
　　“赶紧把身上的雪抖一抖，要不然化在衣服里了会更冷。”叶戈尔提醒他道，“那么，相比你就是我们要等的最后一名猎人了吧？”  
　　他沿着屋子指了一圈，权当为弗拉德介绍我们：“弗拉德、我——叶戈尔、瑞贝，小伙子……你不是姑娘吧？你的名字是？”  
　　弗拉德卸下背包交给我，一圈一圈解开围巾，脱下帽子一起抖了抖：“叫我……崔佛。”  
　　“崔佛？我怎么突然觉得……”瑞贝终于把她的大列巴上涂好了蓝莓酱，这才回过头来，看见正在脱去棉衣的弗拉德，仿佛有一瞬间的晃神：“好像不是少见的名字，但有种很熟悉的感觉？”  
　　她对弗拉德展颜一笑：“你好，崔佛，将来的几天我们就是同生共死的队友了。”  
　　弗拉德一时间没有回答，我正掂着他的背包，思考到底能不能打开看看里面装了些什么东西，沉甸甸的，偶尔会发出液体碰撞的响声。  
　　小屋中突然安静了下来，只有叶戈尔拨弄着木炭的声音。  
　　我觉得有些不对劲，抬起头去看弗拉德。他少有的微张着嘴唇，平时都没什么表情的脸此刻却仿佛换上了惊愕，只是直直地看向瑞贝。  
　　瑞贝看起来没有发觉什么，还在研究着如何对厚厚的面包片下口而不弄脏自己精致的淡妆。  
　　我轻轻地碰了碰弗拉德，示意他现在的所作所为并不是什么绅士的礼貌行为。老盯着人家女孩看……算什么啊。  
　　弗拉德仿佛豁然梦醒一般，挑了挑眉，飞速地扫了我两眼，好像在躲闪着我的目光一般，接过我手中的背包，自顾自地找了一个木椅子坐下，把背包抱在怀中，下巴搁在背包顶上，微微皱眉，像个不知所措的孩子。  
　　这家伙……好像真的有些不对劲？  
　　现在还不好就直接暴露我们彼此熟识的过往，我也就没有立刻追过去询问什么。弗拉德那家伙，该不会是想起来了什么仇人吧？那倒正好，瑞贝这女人在劫难逃了！  
　　“小伙子，崔佛，你饿不饿？要不要来这边烤烤火、热点东西吃？”叶戈尔探着头想要看看弗拉德的状态。  
　　“我……有自己的食物……不用了，谢谢。”他慢吞吞地回答道，背着众人拉开了背包的拉链。我瞥见里面似乎果然是他自己的食粮，只不过被拙劣地放进了速食奶酪片的包装，几乎塞满了整个背包。我一步上线，挡住瑞贝和叶戈尔的视线，生怕别人发现了他的真实身份。  
　　多亏了叶戈尔的烟味和酒味，也多亏了冰雪天的低温，他的食粮的血腥味没有被瑞贝闻出来。  
　　“你端着一块饼干一瓶水要满屋子晃悠到什么时候？”叶戈尔见我像多动症一样这边走走那边走走，有些暴躁。  
　　我把剩下的压缩饼干三口两口嚼碎含到口中，鼓着腮帮子对着他嘲讽地挑眉、做了个鬼脸。  
　　瑞贝也结束了她的晚餐，似乎也发现了最后加入的弗拉德有些过于沉默，便出声问道：“那个……崔佛？你还好吧？不知道你是天生性格就不爱说话、还是生理心理出了些什么状况，如果是前者，我也不会强求你，但是希望你能和我们保持有效和足够的沟通；如果是后者，相信以你65级以上的猎人经验，也能够判断你自己能不能胜任这次任务吧？”  
　　弗拉德收拾好背包，转过身来：“我……舌头受过伤……有语言障碍……抱歉。”  
　　他的表情藏在阴影里，看不真切。但我能隐隐觉得他的确有问题。  
　　“交流和指令……我可以，尽力配合的。”他咬了咬嘴唇，示意补充完毕。  
　　瑞贝点了点头：“那就好。”  
　　她的视线却没有离开弗拉德，而是若有若无地粘连在他身上，似乎有些疑惑，又有些好奇。  
　　为什么觉得这两人之间……有种微妙的气氛？甚至还是向着微妙的粉红色染去了？可别告诉我是真的……是真的又有什么关系！我又能站在什么立场质疑吗？真是奇怪的想法。  
　　弗拉德仿佛自带冷场的氛围，连用于取暖的木炭营造出的温暖气氛似乎都因为他的介入而降低了温度，连一直大大咧咧大吼大叫的叶戈尔大叔也不怎么发出声音了。  
　　才刚准备表扬叶戈尔，他就大声地说道：“明天还有苦日子要啃呢，今天大家早点休息，记得把靴子都哄哄热，明天我们要走很久的山路了。”  
　　“今天早点睡。”瑞贝起身拍了拍我的肩膀，低声道，“那个崔佛……我不知道为什么，觉得他有点不太对劲。而且……算了，没什么，好好休息。”  
　　我翻着眼睛看着她，点了点头。这个女人真奇怪，明明是你看着弗拉德的眼神略显暧昧吧？说起来……为什么她竟然会对弗拉德生起好感？虽然弗拉德那家伙的脸确实也不难看吧，沉默寡言的性格有时候也酷酷的吧，但是……  
　　说不好。  
　　算了，谁知道呢，我想这么多做什么。她如果真的倾慕弗拉德，那我岂不是正好可以和弗拉德联手把她清理掉？那可真是太棒了。  
　　我检查了一下充电宝的电量，也不知道再往前走还能不能遇到有电的地方了，还是把电子设备都充满电吧。  
　　“弗——崔佛，你需要充电吗？”我朝着瑟缩在黑暗里的弗拉德问到。  
　　“……好。”他翻了翻自己的手机、平板和充电宝等等设备，交给了我。碰到他的指尖的一瞬间，我竟然觉得他的体温有些热。  
　　这家伙平时不都是凉的像个假人一样吗？今天真是一反常态，一会得悄悄问问他才行。  
　　这小木屋里只有一个卧室里有下方加热的炕，不过还好之前瑞贝就提醒过我，让我带着徒步旅行的装备，我甚至还去临时租了羽绒的睡袋。  
　　毕竟瑞贝是女性，那个单人房间和舒服的床铺自然是让给她了。叶戈尔从储藏室抱出来了厚实的棉被，帮我们铺在客厅的地上：“趁着还能垫一垫的时候暖和一些，明天可能就只能睡在睡袋里了。”  
　　“没事，这种需要野外生存的委托我也不是没做过，之前还要照顾着我妹妹。”我一边为叶戈尔搭把手一边接话道，“她什么都很优秀，就是笨手笨脚的，哈哈哈。”  
　　“那个姑娘是你妹妹？”叶戈尔不可置信地瞪大了眼睛：“现在的姑娘是不是都长得比较成熟？我还以为她是你姐姐呢。”  
　　“你在说什么，瑞贝一看就比我大几岁吧？她的妆容估计还让她显得年轻了呢。”我瞥了一眼沉默地整理铺盖的弗拉德，感觉他的气场似乎确实和之前不太一样了。  
　　风雪中的温暖环境总是会让人变困，窗外呼啸的寒风更加衬托了这一座木质堡垒的安心感。  
　　关掉电灯，屋子里只剩下炭火的红光，和偶尔飘逸而出的星星点点灰烬。  
　　憨厚大条的叶戈尔大叔很快浸入了沉稳冗长的呼吸，呼吸又很快拉扯出震撼地板的鼾声。  
　　我伸着脖子，看见瑞贝确实关上了门，又把耳朵贴在地板上仔细地听着，房间里的人似乎也沉入梦乡，才终于放下心来，翻了个身，准备向弗拉德打听打听。  
　　没想到我一翻身，就看见他仍然苍白的脸近在咫尺。他侧着身子朝向我，金发散开，落下几缕垂下脸颊。他睁着眼，眼中却看不见熟悉的金色，只是深不见底的深邃的黑。  
　　“你吓死我了。”我尽量压低着声音抱怨道，谁知道这家伙一直睁着眼看着我啊。“你这眼睛怎么回事？”  
　　他微微垂下眼帘：“……彩片，隐形眼镜。防止被别人，看出来。”  
　　“你受伤了？还是什么？为什么你的恶魔气息比往常稀薄很多？”我往前拱了拱身子，就仿佛凑近了这么点距离就能更加准确地判断他的恶魔气息浓度一样。然而增加的只有他身上好闻的玫瑰花香，一如既往。  
　　他说是因为这样寒冷的天气里，需要一直集中精神控制体内血液高速流动，才能保证这具身体不会因为体温过低而僵劲不能动。但是持续动用吸血鬼的能力就需要大量进食血液，被同行的猎人发现自己身份的真相的几率大大增加，而且为了防止有海辛家的人闻出气息，于是只能打入阻滞剂，降低自身恶魔气息的浓度。  
　　“事实证明，你失败了，因为我隔着很远很远，就知道是你来了。”我轻轻地说，不知道为什么控制不住自己上翘的嘴角。  
　　他为了掩盖时刻血红的双眸而戴上的黑色镜片，却无法阻隔他眼底一闪而过的笑意。他看着我，也轻轻地缓缓地说道：“海辛家，本家族人的，感知能力，才能闻出……但是本家人，不会和外人搭档……”  
　　“嗯，你说的有道理。”总觉得此刻温和下来的弗拉德才是他本人，之前的时候，一定是他身上的冰雪还没有抖干净吧。  
　　“崔斯……我……”他犹豫着开口，眼神中又掺杂着躲闪，又是那个让我觉得不舒服的感觉。“有件事……不知道，要不要和你说……”  
　　我一时间竟然没能分辨出那究竟是他本身语言的障碍，还是他犹豫的停顿。心底那种不好的感觉再次升腾起来，有些梗喉咙。  
　　我本能地想挠一挠头发，但是手在睡袋里伸不出来，只能作罢。“你为什么觉得不能和我说呢？”  
　　“……”他沉吟片刻，仿佛下定了决心一样，很认真地看着我，开口道：“你还记得……安洁莉卡·美第奇吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经一起度过了60章的冒险了哇！给自己撒花


	61. 黑山（3）

　　“嗯，我记得，怎么了？”那个女孩是弗拉徳还是人类的时候的恋人吧。我记得弗拉徳当时给我的描述是，黑发黑瞳的I国女孩……等等，这个特征，难道是说……？  
　　“……”弗拉徳沉默着，可就在这安静下来的时间里，我听见自己的心脏突然开始急促地跳动，连带着呼吸都有些浮躁。这家伙，该不会真的，有这么巧吧？  
　　他的眸色如深潭，看不见金色的碎光，熟悉中带着陌生。他仿佛知道我想到了什么，缓缓开口道：“是她……”  
　　“所以你才会——”我激动地出声，但是突然想到了此刻的处境，只得压下音量，“好吧，那，所以呢？”  
　　弗拉徳皱着眉：“你生气了？”  
　　“我没有，我生什么气，我为什么要生气？我闲得没事做吗我生气？”我笑道，每笑一次都试图把积郁在胸前的沉闷呼出，但它仍然像是阴云一般缭绕在胸口，越压越紧。  
　　“我……欠她的，说好，用下辈子还……”他看着我的眼神中有些迷惘，“但我……”  
　　“这很好，弗拉徳，这说明，你是一个守信用的人。”我开始胡言乱语了，“真是……一段感人肺腑的爱情呢，是吸血鬼日记？还是惊情四百年？简直能写到小说里拍成电影或者歌剧吧！”  
　　“我……不是……”他也试图加快语速，但是却起了相反的作用，反而更加口齿不清，“我……不……你……你能，听我说吗？”  
　　我长出一口浊气，强压下心底的不安，让自己冷静下来。只有冷静才能找到事情的起因经过和解决办法，我们可以一步一步慢慢来，再说了……弗拉德这家伙也说不快啊：“那你慢慢说，没关系，我喜欢听故事，虽然我会在半途睡着，毕竟你这家伙说话太催眠了。”我为什么要说这么多奇怪的话……莫名其妙。  
　　他沉吟着，开口道：“我知道……这不是什么好事……只是，当年，要在下一辈子，还给她……一个吻的誓约，我无法忘记……除此之外，缘由和细节，时间太久……我记不太清了……只记得……我们当初应该是……恋人。”  
　　“显然不是。”我几乎是下意识地出声，感到一阵畅快，听见了自己的轻笑：“哪有对于恋人的誓言这么模糊的，再说了你看你们的誓约，甚至没有再续前缘的说法，说明这个恋人的身份一定不是真正意义上的恋人。”仅凭我之前听他含糊的只言片语就能判断出来，那个安洁必然是单方面喜欢当时还单纯善良的弗拉徳，又用自己大小姐的身份压他这个农村来的猎人小伙一头。一定是这样。  
　　我不允许我怀疑我自己。  
　　“……你是，这样认为的吗？”  
　　“是的，没错……那是洛斯里克，薪王们暂时的汇集之地……*”我顺着自己的话毫无逻辑地说了下去。我又想到，万一，万分之一的可能，如果当时弗拉徳真的喜欢过瑞贝……不对，喜欢过当年的安洁莉卡，我这不就成了劝分不劝和的恶人行为？  
　　想那么多做什么。我相信这家伙，这个话都说不完整的、迷迷糊糊的家伙，现在一定不喜欢了她了。  
　　当年？都过去几百年了，就算还剩下一个模模糊糊的誓约羁绊着弗拉德，那又算得上什么？真正喜欢一个人，就不应该用这些看似虚无缥缈的条条框框束缚住他。如果几百年前那个安洁莉卡突然复活，一定也会这么想。  
　　“火之将熄，然，位不见王影……”突然觉得这句念白由弗拉徳的淡漠声线念出，别有一种无温的传神。他似乎浅浅地一笑：“原来，我就是……无名的、不成王的，不死人啊……*”  
　　“嗯，所以你才会如此地渴望余火吧。”我接着他说完了台词。  
　　渴望吗？  
　　谁不是呢，因为缺少而格外珍重，却因为富足而弃之不顾，最后只能回过头来，把碎了一地的回忆小心地扫进罐子里，压成饼干，缩在无人的角落里，一小块一小块掰着吃。  
　　“所以，加油还完债，就能继续平静的生活了吧，做一个普通的恶魔猎人？*”我用轻松的语气说道，希望弗拉德能赶紧放下之前的事。  
　　“嗯。你也是。”他点点头，头发摩挲着睡袋发出沙沙的声音。  
　　我？我的债哪有这么容易就还清啊……这样说起来，其实我才是那个被各种关系和誓言束缚住的可怜的家伙吧。  
　　“晚安，崔斯。”他突然轻轻地对我说，让我有了一瞬间的讶异。  
　　我刚准备开口，想了想还是翻了个身，背对着他：“谁要和你说晚安。明天见不就好了。”  
　　  
　　人是铁，床是吸铁石，即使现在的床只是一个睡袋也不会丝毫减少它的吸力。而且，这种迷之封印的力量在天冷的时候格外强劲。  
　　但是欠了弗兰肯斯坦那家伙很多钱的事又让我身周一寒，还是赶紧起来干活吧。虽然我觉得跟着弗拉德，估计又是一次愉快的摸鱼旅程，但他昨晚提到的给自己注射阻滞剂什么的……不知道会对他的能力带来多大的限制；还有瑞贝那个……奇怪的女人，不知道会不会出什么意外状况。  
　　“我们今天是先去他们村里，再进山吗？”推开房间门的瑞贝已经整理好了自己。虽然估计不会一直是盟友，但是她似乎是不论什么时候，都会把自己准备好的习惯，包括在这冰天雪地里的着装和妆容依旧精致但是不失保暖的作用，很让我佩服。  
　　我揉了揉脸，让自己再清醒一些：“要去的吧，如果能提前从村民的口中获得更多的线索，没准能直接锁定恶魔的种类，到时候直面它们的时候也有更多的反应时间。”  
　　“我本来就是打算先带你们进村的啊！只是他们的村庄太偏僻，天气又这么恶劣，导航信号也差，怕你们迷路。”我发现叶戈尔早就起来了，正整理着火盆和铺盖。  
　　门被打开，寒风裹挟着飞雪涌了进来，我又抱起了睡袋裹紧自己，回头发现是弗拉德从门外走了进来。他看到我也没有什么特殊的表情，简单地点了点头。  
　　啧……我竟然是最后一个吗？感觉不能再这样丢人了，我只好立刻爬了起来，加入了准备行装的队伍。  
　　“小伙子，呃，你的名字是……崔佛，对面？你的包看起来特别重啊。”叶戈尔拎起弗拉德的背包准备掷给他，但是猛不丁地一沉让他放弃了动作，“都背的些什么东西？这样上山是会很累的。”  
　　我怕他们发现了弗拉德的口粮和常人有异，连忙接过背包。  
　　“……可能，是装备不同吧。”弗拉德很自然地接过我递过来的背包背好。  
　　“哦？”叶戈尔看着弗拉徳整理背包的样子，“没想到小哥你看上去挺瘦的，还挺有劲！”  
　　我无意间瞥到，瑞贝正皱着眉靠在墙边打量着弗拉德。不管她那双大长腿对我有多大的诱惑，我都本能地感觉到她身上散发的危险气息。  
　　应该也不算危险？反正让我很不舒服。  
　　连天的飞雪已经停住，但一晚上的积累也让旅人在湿滑和泥泞的双重威胁下寸步难行。我们跟着叶戈尔大叔走进村子，门口的村牌都已经被大学覆盖去了原本的字迹。叶戈尔用戴着厚手套的手拂去积雪：“这村子的名字倒是好记又明了，翻译过来就叫雪村。”  
　　“难道你原来甚至不知道这村子的名字吗？”我半扯下围巾，对他感到不满。  
　　他喘着气，回过身居高临下地看着我：“我只不过是怕你们不知道而已。”  
　　瑞贝赶上两步，打量着周围：“这么差的天气，也不会有什么人方便我们攀谈询问吧？”  
　　“村里总该有小卖部什么的吧？那种店一般不会因为下雪就关门了。”  
　　然而我们都没有料到的是，这村里唯一的一家小卖部竟然真的没有开门。  
　　不知道是不是因为雪天的原因，四周格外安静，只能听见我们在雪地中跋涉时的“嘎吱嘎吱”声。  
　　我突然觉得，这笼罩四野的大雪，就像是白色的盖尸布一样，遮住了这整个村落。而我们一直在表层漫游，却看不见雪层之下腐烂的躯壳。  
　　太沉寂了。沉寂到完全没有活人的生气。  
　　唯一可以欣慰的，就是我没有在这里感受到任何比此时的弗拉徳的气息还要浓郁的恶魔气息。  
　　“这样下去也不是办法啊！”叶戈尔恨恨地说，“要说冷，这也不是最冷的地方，但这真是我见过的最像坟地的村子了。”  
　　“既然这样，不如我们直接去解决问题吧。”瑞贝建议道，“也许今天一天不能结束工作，提前在山岭中找到可以歇脚的地方也不错。”  
　　“又能摸了？”我有些开心地问。  
　　她快速地白了我一眼，但是马上收起表情，若有若无地瞥着弗拉徳。  
　　而弗拉徳正十分无助地搓着自己的脸颊，也不知道他那具不耐低温的身体还能发挥多少能力。  
　　“嗯……？”他拾起了我的目光，微微一挑眉，理解了我们正在等他的意见的情形：“我……跟着你们。”  
　　“那我们就快些进山吧，不要再耽搁了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：出自黑魂3开场cg，原文：Yes, indeed, it’s called Lothric, where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge. 简直是刻在DNA里的语音了……一旦说道“Yes, indeed” 就会情不自禁地接下去  
> *2：黑魂3开场cg的最后部分念白，原文：The Fire fades, and the lords go without thrones. …Nameless, accursed undead, unfit even to be the Cinder, will rise. And so it is, that ash seeketh embers. 记不太清古英文句式是不是这么说的了但是没什么大差。  
> *3：JOJO的奇妙冒险第四部中的吉良吉影：我吉良吉影只想做一个普通的上班族，想过上平静的生活。


	62. 黑山（4）

　　真正进了山，反倒不如之前在村子里的时候那般死一样的寂静了。虽然脚下踏着的这条人迹罕至的山路，由于古树参天的缘故，积雪很薄，但是落叶松落叶后形成的松软针叶林腐殖质还是让人感觉鞋底不舒服。  
　　空山中时而响起树木抖落积雪簌簌落地的声音，偶尔也有一两声不知道是什么动物发出的神秘鸣叫。但是始终不变的是我们踏叶而行的深深浅浅的脚步声。  
　　“这雪昨天晚上才停吗？”我想起来了野外侦查时候，可以根据足迹追踪，“那岂不是把前几天的脚印和各种痕迹都覆盖了，真是麻烦。”  
　　“就算是前几天就停了，这树上也总是会掉下雪块，你一样没办法找到。”叶戈尔停下来喘了两口气，对我说道。  
　　“什么？那我们岂不是像是无头苍蝇一样在乱找——这么大片山脉，要是恶魔像雨后蘑菇一样多也就算了，但那显然就不可能啊！”  
　　瑞贝皱眉道：“你以为那恶魔会和你躲猫猫吗？他可是带走了全村进山讨伐的精壮男性。所以我们现在也可以说是一种诱饵吧。”  
　　叶戈尔憨笑了一声：“哈哈，我突然觉得瑞贝你说的还挺有道理的。”  
　　“什么？”瑞贝不可置信地一挑眉，停下脚步：“居然不是这样吗？”  
　　叶戈尔走到路边，拍了拍红松粗壮的树干，指着斑驳纵裂的树皮上一道不太自然的剥落：“你们以为呢？之前的那群年轻人又不是傻子，这一看就是他们约定好了提前做好标记，防止有人走散了、或者任何突发的状况。”  
　　“看起来他们还挺聪明的……不像是会有人特意作死搞事的啊。”我见弗拉德跟了过去，就也过去确认了一下，那个记号的确不太像是自然形成或者动物造成的。  
　　我赞赏地拍了拍手，虽然带着手套只能发出“噗噗”的声音：“没想到，大叔你还挺有经验的。”  
　　叶戈尔有些得意地一拍胸脯：“我之前也是做守林人的，所以对于这些还是比较熟悉的。”  
　　“……这是？”弗拉德突然蹲了下来，拾起一根树枝，在雪面上划出一个A4大小的方形。  
　　我本想伸着脖子去看他在做什么，但是冷空气顺着脖子和围巾的空隙钻了进来，冻得我不由地一哆嗦。  
　　“像是被什么踩断的树枝。”瑞贝从他那块小方形的土地里拨弄出一堆棕黑的树枝，轻轻地碰了碰它们的断面。“大概有多大的范围？”  
　　弗拉德微微起身，弯着腰仔细地观察着，一边用他捡起的树枝划出范围：“这里……这么大……大概，是一个脚印……”  
　　“脚印？有那么大？”我抱着手臂看着他画出来的那个范围，比成年男性的足迹大出一圈。“为什么我第一时间想的居然是，该不会是石像鬼吧？哈哈哈。”  
　　他却猛地抬起头，有些惊诧地看了我一眼，甚至让我怀疑我是不是真的猜中了，莫名的有些心虚：“石像鬼……怎么了吗？呃，我是随便说说的，这深山老林里，怎么可能有石像鬼那种恶魔嘛，有也会很快被发现的啊！”  
　　“这种脚印么，其实棕熊、黑熊什么的也可以留下，你们别太神经过敏了。”叶戈尔倒是觉得无所谓，“这里生态很好，各种野生动物也都很全的。”  
　　“太突兀……”弗拉德皱着眉，仍旧不死心一般地盯着地面寻找着什么一样，“为什么……只有这一个……？”  
　　瑞贝点了点头：“可惜这样的环境下，无法从周围的粪便进行下一步的判断了。我们还是不要在这一个点纠结太久，先继续探索吧。”  
　　我瞥见弗拉德不知道是有意还是无意地多瞧了她一眼，黑色隐形镜片下的眼神意味不明。  
　　叶戈尔跟着他所说的记号，带着我们继续在松林中穿行。偶然间，也再次发现了一些那种比人的脚印大一圈的不明生物的脚印，但是正如弗拉德所说，它们都只是单个出现，就像是零散的印章，被之前那群进山的男人们胡乱地扣在地上一样。  
　　“说起来，你们发现没有？”瑞贝看着弗拉德圈出的又一个脚印，若有所思地说：“虽然这些脚印都是单独地出现，但是它们有一个共同点。”  
　　我挠了挠头：“这个特征太明显了吧，共同点难道不是它们都属于同一个生物？或者说，恶魔吗？”  
　　“它们……都在刻下的标记附近……”弗拉德抬起头来，像是看着我的身后。我心下警觉，即刻拔出长刀掠过背后。  
　　银光划破冰冷的空气，发出呜的一声，但所幸我的身后什么都没有。  
　　“你吓死我了！”我长出一口气，试图安抚下骤然进入应激状态的身体，“没事的，如果有恶魔的话，我一定会比你们先闻见的。”  
　　“你怎么——？”瑞贝冲我一扬眉，好像在提醒我什么一样，随后她压低了声音，有些神秘地对我说：“快把刀收了？”  
　　我迷茫地应了一声，收刀入鞘，不太明白她为什么要这样做。  
　　她皱眉，似乎回过头去观望了一下弗拉德的状态，又快速地扫了我一眼，继续了她原本的话题：“我的意思和崔佛差不多，这个东西就像是一直跟着之前进山的那群年轻人一样，所以才会在他们留下记号的附近也踩上自己的记号。”  
　　“怎么越听越想狗狗占地盘……”我想起了家里的小查，既然弗拉德也出差了，那么它估计又要落入爱丽丝的料理魔爪之中了吧。  
　　只有叶戈尔很配合我地发出了憨厚的笑声。  
　　瑞贝有些无奈地与弗拉德一对视，说道：“你就不觉得，它也有可能跟着我们吗？”  
　　“不可能，我和你说过了，你有什么好不放心的。”我直截了当地给出结论。弗拉德现在的味道已经不算很重，现在的他的实力估计也就比我强那么一点点，能干扰到我的感知能力的程度很有限，我不可能没有丝毫察觉。  
　　瑞贝只是很疑惑地看着我，陷入了沉思。  
　　“哎，你们职业人士的讨论内容我是听不懂。”叶戈尔从背包中拿出了防水布铺到地上，直接坐了下来：“要不要吃点东西？”  
　　我再次确认了一遍，周围没有属于深渊属性的威胁。看叶戈尔安逸的样子，应该也没有什么野生动物会来侵害到我们。那应该就没有什么好担心的了吧？  
　　我看着叶戈尔熟练地从包中取出便携式的各类炊具和食材，里面的玉米和土豆看起来还挺新鲜，似乎是他早就准备好了的。咽下一口食欲，我还是尽到了吐槽的职责：“我说叶戈尔大叔，你之前真的是做守林员的吗……怎么感觉你的所作所为更像是和守林员对着干的那种流浪汉啊？”  
　　“别瞎说啊，我这可是无火烹饪。”他翻着眼睛凶了我一句，继续他的野营生活。“快中午了，你们不吃饭的吗？”  
　　我看见弗拉德垂着眼帘有些可怜巴巴地盯着叶戈尔的锅，但是按照他闷不吭声的性格肯定不会主动说出任何事情，那就只能由我来打破这个僵局了。反正我也没有什么帅气的形象包袱要背。  
　　“吃啊！”我把背包放了下来，盘腿坐上防水布，又把腰间的刀鞘卸下横放在膝盖上，“没想到你还为我们准备了伙食，你真是个善良的大叔。”  
　　“我只是问你们为什么不吃，没说要分给你们吃啊？”叶戈尔一边掏着背包一边说。  
　　弗拉德正准备把剑鞘放下的手抖了抖。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，一个小玩笑而已，没事的，孩子，过来坐吧。”叶戈尔笑道，拍了拍不知所措的弗拉德的肩膀，把他按着坐了下来，“崔佛这孩子闷闷的也不说话，但有时候还是挺可爱的嘛。”  
　　弗拉德看着他微微张口，不知道什么话噎在唇边，又没说出来。  
　　“你看你把孩子吓得。”我夺过叶戈尔放在一旁的土豆，抽出匕首帮他一起削皮，“我倒要看看，你怎么表演你的无火烹饪，守林员先生。”  
　　这时瑞贝也跟了过来，放下背包，在我身旁抱着膝盖坐下。还是不要对她掉以轻心，我稍稍地往弗拉德那边挪了挪。  
　　“你们是不是之前就认识？”她装作整理背包中的东西，把脸埋在包里，但是话题指向我。  
　　我一怔，也学着她低声问道：“你说谁？”  
　　“崔佛。”她最终拿出了保温杯，继续道，“我不知道是为什么，但是很遗憾，被我看破了。”  
　　“不认识。”我学着约瑟芬的语气一口咬死，递出削好皮的土豆，又接过了一个新的。  
　　她剜了我一眼，把头靠在膝盖上：“你在外界的传闻是已经死了，所以你不可能在不知道你身份的人面前使用海辛家的武器。应该也不会暴露你们的感知嗅觉。”  
　　“你看我也没有用，不认识就是不认识。你别以为我上次留你一命，这次你还能侥幸逃脱。”虽然我觉得她证据确凿，但我不承认她也没有丝毫办法。  
　　“你别以为一直以来我没说出你的身份，就代表这次我没有你的把柄。”她笑着说，“我没有幼稚到会以为，‘处刑者’都是守序善良。”  
　　我摇了摇头，继续做着我该做的：“不懂，听不懂。但是你要说跑团，我还可以陪你聊聊。”  
　　没想到这女人已经知道‘处刑者’了吗？该死的，我到底会有什么把柄落在她手里？  
　　叶戈尔的食物已经开始蒸腾起诱人的香气，融化的牛油和他不知道为什么随身携带的胡椒交织出让人垂涎的热辣味道，混合着这山岭上独有的松叶清香，让人忘记了食材只有简单的玉米和土豆。  
　　甚至从针叶和冰雪间漏下的阳光都开始沾染了温暖的温度。  
　　真是过分了。  
　　我听见了一声很明显的“咕咕”声，但是并不来自于我体内。  
　　“你丢人不丢人……”我准备好好地嘲笑一下弗拉德这个高贵的吸血鬼，然而我一侧脸的瞬间，却没有看见弗拉德。取而代之的竟然是一个披着棕色缝合兽皮披风的小孩，生褐色的齐肩短发有些毛躁，从兽皮帽下露出。  
　　“嗯？”那孩子听到我的声音，有些意外地抬起头，阔别已久却仍旧熟悉的脸庞让那双祖母绿宝石一样的眼珠格外明亮晶莹。  
　　“（脏话）！你是谁？”我瞬间从防水布上弹了起来，拔刀在手。“你已经暴露了——因为我的妹妹不可能有这么可爱！”


	63. 黑山（5）

　　“（脏话）！你是谁？”  
　　那个看起来像是六七岁时期的崔西歪着头看着我，眨了眨眼睛，显得有些疑惑：“怎么了崔斯？”  
　　不行……就算是现在的我，对于萝莉状态的崔西这双重暴击还是要沦陷至死了。我赶紧扇了自己两巴掌，眼前的崔西的大眼睛里浮现出惊恐：“妈妈！爸爸！崔斯突然疯掉了！”  
　　“什么疯掉了？是这个世界都是假的才对吧！”我对着她大声地吼着，听见自己的声音也变得略显青涩，像是快要变声前的音色。  
　　难道是十二岁的时候的那件事吗？果然啊……  
　　真是麻烦，这种老旧的幻术套路，对于我来说根本就没有用！不就是返回过去经历的一段时光吗，我胸口的十字架呢……为什么不发热？我下意识地摸向胸口，那个十字架安稳地沉睡着，没有丝毫动静。  
　　难道说已经隔绝了本体的温度感知吗……难道说，这个法术可能之前就已经无声无息地影响到我了！  
　　“啪！”脑袋一痛，像是被什么人打了一下，我下意识地要拔刀反击，但是只从刀鞘里拔出了一个……嗯？银质餐刀？  
　　餐刀被“叮”的一声打飞，仍震得我虎口生疼。“反应不错，但是你怎么凶你妹妹呢？”  
　　这个声音——？  
　　虽然我知道这是不知道什么邪术生成的幻境，但还是不由得心下一惊。自从那件事过后，他就一直……  
　　我还没有准备好。我还没有积攒好抬起头来看他的勇气。  
　　“知道错了？”那个男人又卷起报纸“啪”地一声打在我的头上。原来我长大之后的声音和他那么像啊，只不过没有他曾经的那种慵懒和潇洒罢了。只可惜他现在也不复从前了。  
　　该死的，不要沉湎于回忆了，我现在是在寒冷的针叶林山岭中啊，赶紧破局醒过来吧！  
　　“知道又怎么样？我还知道一会将要发生的所有事，但是那一定是施术人的陷阱！”我抬起头，发现我爸竟然是身着灰色兽皮缝合而成的围裙，活像纪录片里的原始人，举着树枝，很奇怪地看着我。  
　　“拜托，你这个幻境也太假了吧，能不能行？”我笑道，“是不是太不熟练了？其实我是真的不记得那一天你们穿的什么样了，所以你无法从我的回忆中提取到服装和道具，就随便弄了件衣服来糊弄我？”  
　　我听见了母亲的声音：“跟你说不要老在日常里训练他，这下神经过敏了吧？”  
　　“不许说话！”我高举双手，试图让父母注意到我严肃的表情。我回过头，发现那枚日后无数次为我保命的戒指仍旧戴在母亲的手上。还真是，只能幻化出我能记起来的事情吗。  
　　“来吧，休·海辛，”我捡起被父亲打飞的餐刀握在手中挥舞着，“让我们看看还会有什么滑稽的事要上演。”  
　　母亲摸了摸我的头，那手掌仍旧温暖柔软：“这孩子就是被你带坏了，估计天天想着做族长，把战斗神经磨砺到过分。”  
　　“我才不想做呢，我就喜欢一个人自由自在的。”我伸手想要拨掉她的手。触碰的质感细腻而有弹性，确实很像是年轻贵妇人的手。心下微微一动，但我还是坚定了意志，没有屈服于幻境的温柔。也算是时光的嘲笑，现在回想起当年仍然想要做族长的雄心壮志，是不是也从这一天开始逐渐改变了呢。  
　　随着回忆被唤醒，施术人也可以读到我记忆里的更多细节，周遭环境也变得越来越接近当年的真实。  
　　看来是不准备这么简单地放我离开了。  
　　“挺好。”父亲懒洋洋地说，提起那把无鞘的长刀，“迟早要做好准备，男孩子嘛，特别还是身为恶魔猎人的崔斯特，本来就天生是个战士。”  
　　“还不是你小说看多了给他随便起的名字……”母亲笑着，无奈地摇了摇头，“你把静思之刃拿出来，我们一家子在这里做诱饵的战术不就要作废了？说好今天教孩子们伪装和诱饵的。”  
　　父亲横过长刀，湛蓝色的刀光如同月色一样在刀刃上回旋流淌，让他身周的氛围也顿时清冷肃杀下来。虽然说静思之刃是沐浴圣光的神器，但是在父亲手中，它自身满溢而出的杀意却仿佛死神手中审判的镰刀，没有任何悲悯或是仁慈。  
　　父亲笑了一声：“已经引来了，只不过，你闻不见。”  
　　“是，你们海辛家祖传的狗鼻子最灵了。”母亲揶揄了一句。  
　　崔西闭上眼睛，又抽了抽鼻翼：“可是，我好像也没有在感知领域里察觉到什么啊？”  
　　“当然了，甜心，因为那不是恶魔。”父亲冷笑道，“这年头啊，甘愿放下人类的尊严堕落深渊的胆小鬼是越来越多了，只可惜，他们没有沾染到恶魔的杀伐果决，反而滚了一身背叛者的恶臭。”  
　　熟悉的对白。毕竟他一直是个幼稚的人，总喜欢说这种小说和漫画里才会出现的话。他接下来会把备用的长刀丢给我，自己提着静思之刃冲进树林，然后会烧起大火，然后我会不顾一切地丢下妈妈和妹妹冲进去找他，然后……  
　　然后就是新的开始。  
　　父亲从背包里把一柄常规制式的长刀抽了出来，抛给我：“战争，让女人走开——是因为一切的功勋和苦痛都要由我们的肩膀承担。我把我人生中最重要的两个女人交给你，你会好好地保护她们的吧？”  
　　我没有拒绝，按照记忆中的原样接过长刀，只是回答得有些心虚：“不会让你失望的。”  
　　直到目前，这个突兀的幻境还没有任何要结束的意思。难道是像伊邪那美那样，一旦我在最关键的歧路上做出了与过往不同的选择，就会重新进入轮回吗？  
　　那么，分歧点一定是那个时候了，的确是一个让我后悔到如今的决定啊。现在还要重新按照原样割开伤疤了吗？  
　　“知道了吗，那就是大男子主义。”妈妈把崔西抱在怀里，柔声道，“你爸爸真是太走运了遇见了我，按照你哥哥的霉运，哪有女孩子会接受他这样。”  
　　我没有回头去看妈妈的脸，我怕知道结局的我会因为片刻的流连而干扰到我最后的选择。我知道那时候的我很傻，可笑的是我现在还要重复一次我自己的弱智操作。  
　　不要犹豫啊，崔斯，往事不会重来的，不过是翻出来看一遍录像带而已，不要难过了。  
　　我看着森林中骤然暴起的火光和肆虐袭来的爆炸气流，觉得嗓子里有什么在梗着，无论如何都咽不下去。我抿着嘴唇，即使快要喘不过气，也要坚定地盯着森林深处。  
　　年幼的崔西被突然而然的热浪吓到，怔了片刻后反应了过来，开始哭喊。妈妈的喘息声有些闷闷的，应该是她正捂着嘴吧。  
　　“爸爸……”  
　　“休，他……”  
　　是时候了。  
　　我转过身，从干裂的嘴唇间挤出声音：“我要去找他！你们一定会没事的吧！”  
　　鬼知道我当时怎么想的。我听见此时我的声线正颤抖着，怎么可能会没事啊，为什么要留着尚未受训完整的崔西和早就放下了猎人事业的母亲宛如待宰的羔羊啊！  
　　又是一波强劲的爆炸，爆风差点把我掀翻，我也得以前扑，用后背护住了崔西和妈妈的正脸。后背烫的像是被灼烧一样痛。我爬了起来，眼睛里估计也因为高温而充血肿胀，酸痛得厉害。我用力地眨了眨眼：“我会回来的，我会带着爸爸一起回来的！”  
　　然后头也不回地冲进了不知道发生了什么而突然落入火炉的森林，就仿佛是地狱火在爸爸前往之后突然炸裂开来一般。  
　　这是由我自己的回忆构成的幻境，我不可能获得任何除了已知线索之外的信息。我在心里默念着，强行排除任何有色彩的个人感情，它们一定会妨碍到我的选择。  
　　火焰仿佛树叶一样纷飞于枝桠间，舔舐着年幼的我的皮肤，我已经可以闻到头发和皮肤烧焦的味道了，体表随着高温蔓延开来的痛苦也不断侵蚀着这具身体。好久没有体验过疼痛了啊，这种感觉还真是不好受，几乎要让我就此跌倒、止步不前。看来减弱痛觉神经的传输效率是个正确的选择。  
　　我知道往哪里跑会看见静思之刃的刀光，但是我还是先在森林里绕了一圈。  
　　也许当年，在这段时间中的任意一个时刻，我都可以选择掉头回到崔西和妈妈身边，至少可以让我看清凶手的脸。  
　　但是不行啊。不能输给施术者……！我长出一口气，强压下内心的不适和悲痛。事情已经发生了，当年的我改变不了，现在的我依然改变不了什么。  
　　那道刀光如约而至，切碎了空气，怒吼着掠过我的耳边，仿佛在责难我为什么没有做好自己答应要做的事。  
　　第三次剧烈的爆炸掀起巨浪，扑面而来的热潮几乎要把我的五官融化。剧烈的冲击下，我被震荡开的气流抛飞，像是无力的木偶一般被重重地掷到地上。后脑撞击地面，意识猛地放空成眩晕的黑色。  
　　身体却记忆着训练的内容，一定不能保持着仰面向上的姿态，拼了命地想要翻过身来。折断的骨头在身体中绞出更深沉的刺痛，都在控诉着我的无知和弱小。  
　　燃烧的树叶间，我看见一个身影背对着我，对妈妈和崔西狠狠刺下。  
　　后悔吗？当然……但是，我不得不再做一次。  
　　仿佛这的确是这个幻术的钥匙，首先消失的是肢体的疼痛，炽烈的高温开始抽离，属于针叶林的松香和烤焦的土豆味重新洋溢鼻腔。  
　　弗拉德正摇晃着瑞贝的肩膀，试图给予她来自外界的帮助；而瑞贝，则已经泪流满面。


	64. 黑山（6）

　　到底经历了什么样的事才会哭成这样啊……我看着瑞贝有些哭花的妆容，都有些好奇了。  
　　等等……叶戈尔呢？  
　　那家伙之前不是还在做饭吗？该不会是被幻术影响到然后遇到了什么危险吧？  
　　“弗拉，你比我醒的早，那个叶戈尔大叔呢？”  
　　弗拉徳摇了摇头，但是指给我看雪地上一串黑色的脚印。那些黑色的痕迹并不算很规则，甚至还有拖曳和滑倒的痕迹，仿佛是一个踉踉跄跄的人渐行渐远。  
　　“没了向导估计就真麻烦了……”我挠了挠头。虽然已经脱出了那个滑稽荒诞的幻境，但是重新经历过一遍年幼时候的惨淡回忆还是会让人不好受，后脑仍旧因为幻境里的撞击隐隐发疼。  
　　瑞贝的意识也逐渐回归，可能她也突破了幻境的诅咒吧，皱着眉睁开了眼睛。我别过身去，不去看她靠在弗拉德胸口的脸，因为那画面让我觉得很不舒服。  
　　或者说……虽然我觉得弗拉德这样做是情理之中，但还是会难以压抑心底的异样。  
　　瑞贝啊，毕竟她曾经是安洁莉卡·比安奇呢，也许就是宅子门口那片渐次开放的玫瑰花的所属之人，是弗拉德那个家伙默不吭声地用自己没有尽头的时间等来的女孩。  
　　“啊，对了，这会不会其实是女巫的法术？”我背着他们挠了挠头，如果再不开口说话让寒冷的空气从口腔灌入我的体内，我会觉得胸口闷得要爆炸一样，“毕竟，如果是来自深渊的魔力的话，我的十字架一定会给我预警的。”  
　　女巫吗？又是她们。她们虽然也加入了恶魔猎人的阵营，但是似乎从来没有像这段时间一样活跃。自离家以来，接二连三的案件都有丝丝缕缕的线索牵扯到女巫们的势力，偏偏她们又那样神秘，鲜有人知，基本也没有什么可以查阅的资料。  
　　也许我应该通知崔西，让家里提防女巫了。  
　　“话说你为什么像是没事人一样啊！”我想起来，弗拉德似乎比我醒来的更早，于是我还是回头问道。弗拉德曲着一只手扶着瑞贝的肩膀，头发遮住了表情，让我读不明白。  
　　“我没有……什么后悔的事。”他抬起头，漆黑的眼中似乎没有什么情绪。  
　　“你这么厉害的吗！”  
　　他想了想，缓缓地说：“如果……你也有，我这么长的时间……就没有什么，是想不明白的……”  
　　我仔细琢磨着他的意思。难道他是想说，因为他一个人宅了太久，尽管一开始也会拼了命的去回想也不想忘记，但是由于时间的风化和消磨，刻骨铭心就逐渐变成是能随风飘散的浮沙了吗？  
　　那这永生的代价未免太过无趣。  
　　“……她说过，不要后悔，义无反顾。”弗拉徳补充道。我想了想，那个所谓的“她”，似乎就是弗拉徳故事中的他妈妈。  
　　瑞贝似乎是恢复了力气，挣扎着想要自己撑起身体，对照看她的弗拉徳报以感激的微笑，点了点头。  
　　太怪了。我觉得一定是哪里出了什么问题，难受得很，让我心口闷闷的。是刚刚的精神冲击吗……我的胸口甚至有种透不过气的错觉。  
　　我不知道我为什么要接过瑞贝的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，听见自己用镇定的声线说道：“我们不能放下叶戈尔不管，我们要不要顺着这个脚印去找他？”  
　　弗拉徳点了点头，看了我一眼，但是我看不出那深潭一般的双眸里到底有些什么。  
　　他擦肩错过我。  
　　有什么不对劲吧，一定有的，但我不知道究竟是什么，被我忽视了。  
　　我把瑞贝又往肩膀上扛了扛，她的脸离我很近，能看见她刚从幻境中脱离出的憔悴神情下，已经有了些许岁月的划痕。  
　　我在做什么……我在同情这个女人吗？她又没有什么好同情的。是个人都会老，难道就因为她前世是弗拉徳的情人就可以在我这里为所欲为了吗？  
　　该被我送入土的，只不过是葬礼安排时间的先后问题而已。  
　　黑刀就藏在我手臂的外侧，冲锋衣的袖袋中。如果我现在杀了她，没准她就没有机会把她所谓的我的把柄交出去的机会？  
　　但如果是那种，定时发送的邮件什么的……如果她没有活着去取消自己发给什么朋友的邮件，那么对我的指证就会一并发送到他们的邮箱。  
　　仔细回想，虽然黑刀的用法暂时没有被外界查明，但是毕竟次数做的多了，我也不敢保证我就一点线索没有留下。  
　　这个女人看起来对我很熟，甚至知道所谓的“处刑者”……难道她就是一路查到了我这个外界传闻的死人头上？  
　　真是麻烦……要是崔西或者家里的那些擅长处理这些糟心事的搞公关的家伙在就好了。本来以为跑出来就可以自由自在，可我没想到，我一个人，实在是有些势单力薄。  
　　必须想个办法弄清楚我到底疏忽了什么，或者等瑞贝自己露出马脚。  
　　积雪覆盖的针叶林地面松软潮湿，走起来一脚深一脚浅，很不舒服。弗拉德已经抽出了自己的直剑横在胸前，在我们前方一边探路一边防备着可能存在的危机。  
　　“你也中招了吗？”瑞贝动了动，示意我可以不用再扶着她了，主动离开了我的肩膀。“没想到，大名鼎鼎的崔斯特·海辛也有中了邪术的时候。”  
　　我皱眉，忽略掉她隐约讥讽的口吻：“你也是有守护十字架的人，你应该也能判断的出来，那并非来自深渊的力量。”  
　　“你是说女巫吗？”瑞贝也收起了玩笑的笑容，正色道：“如果真的是她们，就十分麻烦了。”  
　　一阵突如其来的冷风打断了我和瑞贝的谈话。  
　　我看见弗拉德不自禁地微微一僵，身上的血族气息有种前所未有的紊乱感，变得有些飘忽。他到底看见了什么？我抽出了长刀，缓缓地走到他身后。  
　　但是越过他的肩膀，我却只是看到一座漆黑的城堡而已。  
　　“怎么了？”我端着刀环视着四周，瑞贝也绷紧了银质的长鞭。  
　　“崔斯……你有糖吗？”他的声音突然很小，我一时竟然有些没听清。仔细看了看弗拉德的神情，仍然是皱着眉，有些谨慎的样子，不像是会说出刚刚莫名其妙的话来。可饶是如此，我竟然宁愿相信他说过这样的话，即使我觉得像是他半梦半醒之间的呓语。  
　　可我还是几乎下意识地摸了摸口袋，掏出一颗糖来。  
　　弗拉德的气息的紊乱感更加严重了，像是混乱的血潮，或者被随意撕碎了抛洒在空中的玫瑰花，混杂着细密的尖刺和猩红的血渍。  
　　他从我手心拾起那颗巧克力球，修长的手指搓开了糖纸。然而，巧克力只是被他夹在两指之间，看不出来他下一步的动作到底是什么。  
　　我觉得这场面过于诡异，即使瑞贝已经猜出来了我们之前认识，也没必要突然这样吧？于是开口问道：“你想——”  
　　嘴里突然被塞入一个不算硬的球体，随着唾液和口腔内的温度出现了变软和融化的趋势。  
　　但是，没有任何的味道。  
　　“呸呸呸，什么东西？”我直接把那东西吐了出去。棕色的小球落在雪地上，分明就是刚刚他剥开的那种巧克力球。  
　　弗拉德搓了搓手指，仍然是皱着眉盯着我，伴随着逐渐平熄下来的恶魔气息，他的双眸也沉入了深黑。  
　　什么意思？  
　　“发生什么了？”瑞贝应该也是觉得氛围不太对，一边警惕着四周一边靠了过来。  
　　“不……没什么……”弗拉德对着瑞贝点了点头，“跟着脚印……他就去了那座城堡……”  
　　瑞贝端详着那个城堡。  
　　看起来那是一个古老的中世纪风格的城堡。与其说是城堡，不如说是某种石头堆砌起得堡垒更为贴切。深色的花岗岩不知道被风雪侵蚀过了多少年，让原本就无法反射光泽的墙面显得更加幽邃。而比那些墙面更加黑暗的，是一个个宛如洞窟一般的窗口，像是活尸沉默喑哑的喉咙，嘶吼着寂静的恐惧。  
　　松树林即将止步于我们身前，也就是说，那座堡垒竟然是暴露在这深山老林中的一片空地之中，仿佛绝世的坟墓一样。  
　　可是，那串歪斜扭曲的脚印却将此岸引渡到了未知的彼岸。  
　　“……走吧。”我听见弗拉德的呼唤。  
　　“你好像有点怪啊？”我微微收起架势，但是没有收起刀，“你之前也是这么多话的吗？”  
　　他瞥了我一眼，目光扫过瑞贝，最终选择不回答我的问题。  
　　瑞贝也有些奇怪地看了我一眼，径自跟上了前行的弗拉德。  
　　太怪了，我是说，不仅仅是心底升腾而起的异样的沉闷感。  
　　有什么东西不同了。  
　　看着弗拉德的背影，我揉着太阳穴，奋力地回想着。我一定是疏忽了什么，那些我早已习惯了的事情，一定是……  
　　我蹭了蹭嘴角。我的嘴角仍有少许被他强行把巧克力塞到嘴里时，留下的污渍。我轻轻地用舌尖舔了舔，的确没有什么甜味。


	65. 黑山（7）

　　我只听说过，在飞机上的时候，人的味觉会偶尔有些许失灵。这里的海拔虽然不低，但是气压等数值一定是远远比不上天空旅行的。  
　　是我又不小心弄坏了什么吗？  
　　还是说……那是弗拉德对我的某种暗示？  
　　我看着他没有回头的背影，仔细思量着心头那如同浓云一样挥之不去的异样感。  
　　这一路上，并没有见到之前跟踪的那些非人的脚印和树干上的刻痕。这是否可以说明，其实叶戈尔所去向的方向，和我们原本的委托需要除去的恶魔，并非殊途同归？  
　　那么，之前导致村子里的青壮年们失踪的，必不可能是这次施法的女巫？  
　　这个女巫出现的未免也太过突然了，她既然不是之前作祟的恶魔，那么她就像是为了堵截我们而来的一样——甚至还找好了氛围阴森的游戏场地。专门为了堵截我们的话……其实说起来有些可笑，不论是我还是弗拉德，或者说身世不明的瑞贝，我们三个还都像是可能被人盯着追杀的那种人呢。  
　　不过，既然她敢来，那就一定做好了准备，我见招拆招便好。实在不行……实在不行的话，就试图抱住弗拉德的大腿让他再带带我！毕竟丢人事小，活命为大。  
　　等等，弗拉德？除了味觉的失灵之外，他的奇怪的举止也让我觉得很奇怪。仔细想想，他的所作所为似乎并没有什么不妥，但我就是觉得，缺少了什么。这让我觉得陌生。虽然很不想这么说，但是“陌生”这个结论蓦然跃出脑海时，我竟然觉得心底一空。  
　　“崔斯……？”  
　　听见弗拉德喊了我一声，思绪被打断的我想都没想地回应了一句。  
　　却看见瑞贝回头问道：“你怎么了？”  
　　“嗯？刚刚不是在叫我吗？”他们两个离我已经有了一段距离，我快步跟了上去，问道。  
　　“好像没有吧。”她皱着眉，仿佛打量着什么奇怪的东西一样看着我。  
　　我挠了挠头：“太奇怪了，到底怎么了？”  
　　碰到帽子的时候，一个硬硬的东西落在了我的手背上。  
　　树枝乱颤，原本接近极致安静的树林被无数窸窸窣窣的声音打扰，仿佛是大群的旅鼠前赴后继地跳入大海，即使那被传言是假的的，但我脑海中想象的场面仍旧壮观。  
　　又是一个冰凉的东西，但这次几乎是砸到了我的手背上，即使是隔着手套，这次我也能感受到它内里尖锐的冰碴。  
　　“快跑！……是、是……冰雹！”弗拉德的气息又变得有些飘忽，由于焦急而无法快速破口而出的单词像是冰雹一样一个一个砸过来。  
　　不是吧，这个时候？我连忙收刀入鞘，把背包高举过头。这些小东西还不知道会变得有多硬，夹杂着利刃一般的寒风，说不定真的能把人打出伤来。  
　　瑞贝神色也是一变，跟着我拔腿狂奔起来。  
　　这种预设好的情景，让我觉得自己像是被安排好的游戏玩家一样，一步一步走入策划设计的陷阱。现在的状态，就像是非要让我们进那个奇怪的堡垒一样。  
　　天色随着厚雪和冰雹的骤然降临也阴沉下来，身后不断传来树枝折断的声音，噼里啪啦地碎裂，尸体却被雪地无声地簇拥着，腐烂成泥。  
　　没有被背包遮住的背部也感受到了越来越强力的击打。我突然觉得，我们就像是臭名昭著的罪人，正在被什么故事的男主追赶，路边的摊贩和居民捡起了石头和土豆往我们身上砸。  
　　但是不可能停下脚步啊！即使脚下的雪地跑起来一步一滑，再抬脚起来也十分困难、前方的石头堡垒再诡异，也比被越来越大的冰雹砸伤后在雪地里被冻僵了好。  
　　啊，近在咫尺了！我看见弗拉德的身影一闪进了漆黑的门洞，金色的发梢一跳消失在了黑暗中。  
　　“砰！”猛烈的冲击让我头脑发懵，还好超过我头部的背包帮我卸去一大部分冲力，让我不至于因为突然撞到硬物而头破血流。  
　　“（脏话）！这是突然见鬼了吗？”我在满头的金星里甩着脑袋，试图扶住墙壁，缓解我因为冲撞而混乱的平衡感和呕吐感。  
　　我闭着眼睛，听到瑞贝走到了我身旁，似乎伸出了手，在摩挲我面前突然形成的墙壁。  
　　“你也看到了，那家伙是能够冲进去的对吧？”还是很晕，我按着额头，看见手掌上沾上了额头被擦破流出的血迹。  
　　血迹……我好像隐约抓到了什么线索……？  
　　仿佛沉睡的庞然巨物吐出了睡梦中的最后一口浊气，一股冷冽且坚硬的深渊气息突然鼓胀起来，淹没了那个逐渐远去稀薄的吸血鬼的味道。  
　　然而我尚未完全从猛烈冲撞中恢复过来，又是一声狂躁的咆哮几乎要撕裂耳膜，似乎是有什么东西从高空突然坠落到雪地，大面积的飞雪被吹飞，几乎要扑满我的整个后背。  
　　我也不顾着头晕或者被冰雹砸中了，把头顶的背包甩到一边，抽出长刀反向拉出一道亮银的弧线护在身前。今天到底是该死的怎么回事！先是各种莫名其妙的奇异感觉，接着又是接连而至的坏运气！  
　　这笨拙的落地方式、这仿佛是来自于石窟深处的吼叫声，还有这种坚如磐石一样的深渊气息，不会错的，是这种古堡周围最容易出现的恶魔——石像鬼。  
　　我睁开眼，流下的鲜血染红了视线，但那突然落下的身形和它挥舞着的此时已经结满冰凌的巨大火炬，无不告诉了我判断的正确。  
　　这东西笨的很，动作也迟钝，可是狠就狠在一旦被它击中，肯定要断掉不少骨头，当场死亡都不让人惊讶。  
　　毕竟当年海辛家的实景训练中，也只包含了被重度限制的石像鬼而已。要不然，估计能走出训练场的本家人要更少。  
　　“你是有鞭子的吧？那会好办许多。”我听见了瑞贝链鞭的叮叮铃铃的声音，拆下手套，戴着手套会影响我出刀的动作，“我去吸引这家伙的注意，你负责把它的双腿，缠起来没问题吧？——你最好别在这时候对我有什么企图，这家伙不是我们任何一个人能独自讨伐的。”  
　　“我……”  
　　我回头，发现瑞贝也撑着自己的额头，皱着眉闭着眼睛，有些痛苦的样子。“（脏话）别这样啊！你看看我不都振作精神了吗？——你需要肾上腺素吗？”  
　　她抹了一下脸，重新紧绷了姿势：“没什么，刚刚突然有奇怪的画面进入了脑海。”  
　　“你可不要有任何懈怠啊，我可不想真的死在这么个荒郊野外，尸体冻成了冰棍到第二年夏天都不会融化的。”我压低了身体的重心以获得更大的冲锋力度，径直向着石像鬼冲了过去。  
　　那家伙果然并不敏捷，但是饱含力度地向我挥出了仍把寒风刮擦出火星的火炬，几乎是要贴着地面横扫过我的脑袋。我加速了两步，团身翻滚，从杆间的缝隙堪堪擦过，闪避开了那横扫千军的一击。  
　　扑面袭来的雪花冰冷地打了我一脸，我立刻抬手抹去，并把嘴里的冰雪吐了出来，防止一会无法进行战斗中的沟通。  
　　也正是刚刚闪过的动作，方便了我将自己的位置移动到石像鬼的一侧，引诱它将后背暴露给瑞贝。  
　　“你可以准备反向绕它了！”我冲着身后大声地喊着，根本无法顾及瑞贝是否来得及接应，毕竟全神贯注于躲避这个大家伙的攻击的压力的确不小。  
　　但是为什么，我在呼啸而过的风声中，听不见她的链鞭的声音？而且这石像鬼的动作似乎也完全没有受到任何限制！  
　　这个女人是逃了吗？  
　　我又是一个翻滚避开了石像鬼狂躁的捶地，顺势攀上了他根本不能用于飞翔的石头翅膀。该死的恶魔拼了命地想把我抖下来，反复地挥击和抖动双翼，震得我头晕。  
　　还不能就这样倒下……！强行聚起神志，拔出匕首一步一步地固定着自己沿石像鬼的脊背向上爬去。如果是我自己的话，至少，还能试一试它颈部的弱点。  
　　粗糙尖锐的石头把我的皮肤磨破，但好在低温让血液不是那么容易流的到处都是，如果渴血的弗拉德突然闻到我的血的味道，一定又要……  
　　等等！血的味道？  
　　也正是那一出神的瞬间，石像鬼竟然不顾着会砸伤自己的危险，突然猛力地一拳砸向了正在它肩膀附近的我。  
　　已经避不开了？！  
　　不行……还不能这样，不能不做任何事就放弃。我咬着牙拧转腰身，错过了它正对而来的陨石一般的拳头。但是即使仅仅是这擦身而过的攻击，也把从它身上打飞了出去，让我视野一黑。  
　　喉咙里有什么粘腻的东西翻涌上来，滚烫得像是火一样，不受我控制地喷了出去。  
　　那是血，但是没有任何味道，只是伴随着强烈的眩晕让我的意识几乎要抽离开来。  
　　大量失血且混乱的大脑已经无法处理眼前的情况，我只是突然想起，其实不仅仅是失去了味觉，我几乎都快忘了，从什么时候开始，就没有从弗拉德的身上闻到那股好闻的玫瑰花香了呢？虽然可能还有些别的，但是那才是我觉得奇怪的根本原因吧？  
　　“不、要、睡、啊……！”  
　　几乎是同一瞬间，混合着浓烈血腥味道的玫瑰香气宛如浪潮一般涌入鼻腔，仿佛是阔别已久之后蓦然撞入一个熟悉的怀抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然还挺喜欢这三人的武器组合的，剑、鞭、刀分别对应阿鲁卡多/来须苍真、贝尔蒙多和斩月，算是意外的巧合吧


	66. 黑山（8）

　　突然恢复的味觉和嗅觉让我觉得嗓子里满是腥甜的血液。  
　　有什么丝丝缕缕的东西贴在脸上，黏黏的粘在一起。我睁开眼，看见那是一绺绺金色的发丝，只是被鲜血染红濡湿，才凌乱地垂落到我的脸上。  
　　藏在那团凌乱垂落的金发之后的是弗拉徳的脸，即使黑色的美瞳片遮盖住了他原本的眼色，但从他此刻格外尖锐的犬牙和异常兴奋的血族气息来看，他应该已经进入了吸血鬼的状态。  
　　顺着他指尖流下的鲜血仿佛凝固成了血红色的荆棘，一圈一圈地缠绕着我衣服已经被划破的小臂，刻入肌肤。  
　　这难道就是他操纵血液的力量？  
　　不论如何，我都想长舒一口气，再贪婪的吸一口这恢复了嗅觉的空气。  
　　“醒了……吗……？”他喘着粗气，声音有些虚弱，“可我……拉不动……”  
　　我这才想起从他的脸庞中挪开视线。我的身下一片漆黑，仿佛深渊一样遥不见底。唯一能对抗把我拉向黑暗的地心引力的，就只剩下弗拉徳指尖蔓延而出的荆棘藤。  
　　“别吧，咳咳——”虽然疼痛从来不是阻碍我的因素，但现在看来这具身体的确是受了不轻的伤，“我有那么重吗？”  
　　这样的调侃并不能让弗拉徳把我拉上悬崖。相反，我感觉到他距离我越来越远，也就是说，我正在逐渐被拖入黑暗。  
　　有些慌张，但是看到弗拉徳正咬着嘴唇勉励支撑的样子，我又说不出别的话。这家伙的能力被寒冷的天气和他自己打的阻滞剂抑制得厉害，也许现在这种程度的血液控制，已经接近他的极限。不能再逼迫他了，我听说过恶魔总是有突然爆发出本不属于自己的力量的潜能，但是代价必然是我们人类无法想象的。冷静下来，崔斯特，快用你引以为傲的猎人经验想想办法。  
　　石像鬼的气息没有消失，但是我现在悬挂在这里的视野实在是太窄了，只能大概感觉到那逐步逼近的危险气息。  
　　“你这家伙，快看看身后啊！”我抽出匕首狠狠地钉上面前的墙壁，这样也许能让弗拉德安心放手，“你赶紧想想办法把那石像鬼给驱除，好让我爬上去没有后顾之忧可以安心休息一阵子！”  
　　谢天谢地，这墙壁不算是十分坚硬，我直接把匕首插了进去。  
　　他几乎是从牙缝里挤出字眼：“拉不动……”  
　　“所以我说，你赶紧放手，你现在这样吊着我根本没有任何作用，除了和我没有意义的聊天。”我握紧了匕首的柄，催促着他，“你一个人，对付石像鬼那种笨东西，没问题的吧……？”  
　　但其实我也不确定，现在这种身体状况的弗拉德能否单挑石像鬼，并且不受重伤。  
　　缠绕我手臂的血红荆棘松了松，似乎是弗拉德的意志有所动摇：“还有安洁……她正在，帮我拦截……”  
　　“那你还不快去帮她，如果她也受伤了歇了，那我们的生还概率就更低了。”我都要为这个优柔寡断的吸血鬼急死了，用力地甩了甩手臂示意他快放手。我想了想，担心他是不是在害怕自己身份暴露的问题，于是补充道：“都这个时候了，活下去才是重点吧，之后再考虑瑞贝发现你是吸血鬼的事。”  
　　他略作思忖，血红的荆棘缓缓收回，也不知道是血液原本的粘性或者张力，总觉得有种恋恋不舍的意味。待他完全撤回后，有些力竭的身体也感受到了我此刻糟糕的状况。  
　　其实被石像鬼那一拳打飞之后的我，根本就没有足够的力量再爬上这一截峭壁。我只能再抽出一把匕首，用力钉入峭壁，试图给自己再增加一个着力点。  
　　我听见了弗拉德起身的声音，好像还低低地说了一句：“不要掉下去……”  
　　我昂起脖子，硬撑出一个笑容：“你快去帮帮你的前世情人吧，我可是海辛家的猎人，身体素质没有你以为的那么差。”  
　　他双眸一颤，再次深深地看了我一眼，转身，抽剑离去。  
　　我终于不用再绷紧双臂的肌肉了。突然放松下来，仅仅是吊在那两柄匕首上。真是狼狈呢。那个该死的女巫，是在第一层看起来幼稚的幻境之外又套了一层吗？倒是挺有想法的。至于她第二层幻境的破解方法，应该就是找到了味道这一个关键的钥匙。  
　　我是从什么时候开始丢失味觉和嗅觉的？  
　　是……烤土豆的时候？  
　　再想想细节，第一次从幻境中脱出时，我看见了毫发无伤的弗拉德和泪流满面的瑞贝，但是就在刚刚，弗拉德说瑞贝正在帮他拖延时间。  
　　所以就是说，瑞贝并没有进入第二层幻境？  
　　如果那个在我做梦的时候给我的嘴里塞巧克力示警的弗拉德是他强行突破幻觉封锁的结果，那么当时的瑞贝在做什么？难道这个第二层是单单为我准备的吗？  
　　有人盯上我了，而且那个人还是个女巫。  
　　可恶，即使是这样勉力支撑也很耗费体力。破碎的衣物无法继续维持保暖的功能，凉飕飕的寒风顺着各处破洞和袖管侵袭着身体，不停地夺走我的体温。  
　　在这种莫名其妙的委托里丧生，也太丢人了吧，都怪那该死的女巫！  
　　向上是无力攀援而上的……那么，向下呢？  
　　面前的石壁的触感，应该就是那座石堡没有错——如果这个女巫没有刻意到整个场景都重新塑造的话。毕竟之前这样的黑暗，不见天光，那么我应该是在室内。室内的话，再降多少也不会突然摔死人吧？  
　　这身体还能撑多久呢？突然有些恶趣味的想要挑战一下啊。不知道如果就短短的离家几个月把自己搞的遍体鳞伤的话，弗兰肯斯坦那家伙会怎么骂我。不过再怎么说，这次都是为了给他筹钱而接的委托嘛，让他特意跑一趟来治疗似乎也没什么不妥？  
　　我松开一只手，再摸出一柄匕首插入墙内，不过这一次反而更向下。恶魔猎人本来就是在深渊边缘徘徊着监视着的人，那么稍微深入一些又有何妨。  
　　而我没有想到的是，峭壁并没有向下延伸很远。不出几次攀爬，我的鞋底就踏上了坚实的地面。仰面望去，距离之前我掉下来的位置，似乎也就四五米的高度。  
　　只是这下面一层毫无光泽反射的地面和漆黑的环境，造成了这个窟窿很深的假象吧。  
　　脚底踩到的质感硬硬的，应该就是这座堡垒建筑用的石材做的地面。我伏下身子，仔细地摸索着地面，冰冷的触感确认了我的想法。我装有圣水和手电筒的背包和主武器长刀不知道被甩到哪里去了，除去之前用于攀岩的匕首，身边只剩下三柄匕首和两把仪式短剑，以及许久没有真正派上用场的白枪了。  
　　很可惜，身处这样黑暗的环境里，我还没有听声辩位射击的高超技术。  
　　只能先拿匕首防身了。我反握着两把匕首，即使身体有些不听使唤，也还是只能强行驱动着它前行。  
　　硬质的石砖被鞋底挤压出啪嗒啪嗒的声响，还好头顶弗拉德他们和石像鬼的战斗发出了巨大的响声，要不然在这样封闭的环境中，还不知道会惊动什么。  
　　自从落到这一层，一种饱含野性的恶魔气息就逐渐侵入了我的感知领域，带着浓重的针叶的清香，但又混合了某种属于野生动物的味道。  
　　也许是野兽型的恶魔吧。只是，为什么野兽型的恶魔会和石像鬼在同一片区域生活？按照深渊中弱肉强食的法则，尤其是这些没有太高智能的恶魔，低级恶魔被高级恶魔抢占领地后吞噬是必然结果才对。  
　　更不必说，这一只野兽型恶魔的气息十分贫弱，估计和受了伤的我不相上下，也许我还可以凭借我的聪明才智略胜一筹。  
　　随着我逐渐远离落下的地点，我似乎听见了黑暗中有什么东西正在打鼾的声音。  
　　那声音逐渐变响，甚至已经埋没过了因为距离而消散的打斗声。  
　　这家伙，未免也太大意了一点？对于落下的闯入者丝毫不设防的吗？  
　　可是我也由于光线限制，不敢继续向前探索。真是麻烦，哪怕有圣水都是好的，这里的深渊气息足够把它当成火把烧很久了。  
　　我回头望了望，我已经贴墙走了不短的距离。这里难道是那个石头堡垒的地窖吗？未免也太大了一点，而且似乎空空荡荡的，不知道曾经用做什么。  
　　“啪”的一声，让我瞬间紧张起来。我的脚尖好像踢到了什么，随后是一阵稀里哗啦的木材倒塌的声音。  
　　黑暗中的鼾声猛然一滞。  
　　我几乎是屏住了呼吸，丝毫不敢吐露来自人类的气息。万一那个大家伙的嗅觉或者视觉再好一点，那我只能选择拔腿就跑，能顺着匕首爬上几米是几米了。  
　　好在片刻之后，它又恢复了正常的绵长的呼吸。  
　　我捂着口鼻，长出一口气。我竟然会犯这种低级错误，甚至差点惊醒了猎物，也许我真的受了很重的伤吧。  
　　我靠着墙慢慢滑落成坐下的姿势，用手在一旁摸着。好像摸到了很多木条。难道我刚刚不小心踹倒的，是一大批木条？在这样寒冷的地区，一大批长条状的木头……是用来烧火取暖的吧？


	67. 黑山（9）

　　嗯，不过这么冷的地方，以前有人居住的话，有这么一大间锅炉房或者说专门用来烧火的地方，也不算稀奇吧。只是不知道由于什么样的变迁，变成了恶魔栖居的巢穴。  
　　不过，在下面沉睡的是野兽类型的恶魔，听鼾声进行初步判断，应该是某种大猫或者大狗，或者差不多的某种大型动物，这些恶魔往往并不喜欢寒冷，尽管茂密的皮毛为他们织就了御寒的防线，本质上还是和所有的温血动物一样，渴望温暖的。但是没准它们同时也惧怕火焰。  
　　不知道如果我点一把火的话会怎么样呢？  
　　只要不是伤得太惨烈，依靠自愈的能力，还是可以搏一搏的吧。  
　　我蹲下身子，想着要是有打火机就好了，可惜我不抽烟。我捡起一根中等长度的木柴，摸黑用仪式短剑在上面刻出一个燃烧符文，还好我幸运的没有因为黑暗画错。  
　　从被画完的那一刻开始，燃烧符文的刻痕深处开始涌现出火焰的赤红，随后仿佛燃烧的手，扳住了那一道道刻痕的门缝，热量从深处涌现出来，点燃了木柴。  
　　木头燃烧就是有这一点不好，总是发出噼啪的爆裂一样的响声。  
　　我举着临时火把挥了挥，看见了旁边的确有类似于火炉的东西。这里的温度的确很低，但是幸好火炉旁用以作为燃料的木柴都保持着干燥。  
　　正在我犹豫着要不要点燃所有的木柴制造一次狂欢的时候，火把的火光照耀出一个熟悉的东西。  
　　我听着那在黑暗中沉睡的怪兽仍旧没有醒来的迹象，就放轻了脚步，一点一点地向着拿东西移动过去，捡了起来。  
　　是一只很厚的滑雪手套，但是已经有些破破烂烂的了，像是被什么撕扯过一样。  
　　如果没记错的话，这个手套应该是叶戈尔大叔的。  
　　手套上没有血迹，仅仅是破损的痕迹，也许他本人并没有受什么重伤。不过谁知道呢，普通人从这个高度落下来，大概像是从二楼或者三楼一跃而下吧，正确的着陆方式会缓冲不少力道。可是，哪个普通人会往这么个黑窟窿里跳呢？  
　　如果他和我一样是被击飞抛下来的，一定凶多吉少了。  
　　但我还是有些不死心，压低了声音，冲着黑暗中喊道：“叶戈尔？叶戈尔大叔你在吗？”  
　　似乎有什么衣物拖拽的声音。难道说他确实在这里，并且还保有一定的意识？  
　　我朝着那个声音摸了过去，一边仔细地听着那个鼾声，似乎依旧十分规律。看来那个大家伙的确没什么警惕性，估计是智力不太高。  
　　“你在哪？”我压着嗓子轻声问道，试图再次获得他的方位。  
　　一阵不知所谓的声音传来，像是有人被扼住了咽喉发出的无意识的□□。我咬了咬牙，感觉他的情况一定不容乐观。  
　　我顺着声音的来源晃了晃火把，看到了一片残碎的衣角。  
　　哦我的上帝，可惜叶戈尔大叔没有被他的上帝保佑。我顺着那个衣角的方向走去，逐渐看到了一个颤抖的人形。  
　　“没事吧？”我把火光挪到那个人的脸上，想辨认清楚。  
　　“啊！”突然那人爆出一声惊恐的尖叫，仿佛我是什么可怕的东西一样，瑟缩地直直向后退去，一边嘴里还不断念叨着我听不懂的语言，像是在斥退我一样。  
　　我赶紧把火把往他的方向一丢。这该死的家伙，发出这么大的声音，万一惊醒了那个恶魔，我举着火把岂不是像灯塔一样等着被袭击吗？  
　　火光将黑暗噬咬出一道弧线，也仿佛恶犬撕咬住了那个慌张将自己隐匿于黑暗中的身影。光线照亮他的面容的那一瞬间，我可以看见那是叶戈尔满脸大胡子的脸庞，只是他立刻就怒吼着把落到脚边的火把踢了开来。  
　　中了什么畏光或者畏火的邪术吗？  
　　黑暗中原本沉稳的鼾声，因为他的这一番动静再次戛然而止。  
　　我握紧了手中的匕首，静静等待着迎战的时机。叶戈尔仍然在黑暗中低声呢喃着我听不懂的话，这让本来就怪诞的黑暗中蒙上了一层诡异的薄纱。  
　　那黑暗中的恶魔发出了一声长长的吸气声，这应该是苏醒的预兆。事已至此，那就没有什么好顾忌的了。我捡起叶戈尔踢回来的火把就向着记忆中存放木柴的方向奔去。  
　　不知道骨折了几处的身体跑得一瘸一拐，甚至让我脚下一软摔倒在地。我强撑着再次爬起，一步不停的要把整片柴薪点燃。既然决定了要战斗，那么在明亮的环境中，显然与在黑暗中两眼摸黑相比，对我更有利。  
　　燃烧符文让炽热的高温蔓延到满地堆积的柴堆之上，瞬间就窜起了火苗，随后像是燎原火一样，越来越多的木头被点燃，明晃晃的火焰瞬间把黑暗燃烧吞没，照亮了一大片区域。瞬间膨胀开的高温也让我被蒸出一头的汗。  
　　那恶魔显然已经完全苏醒，顺着起床气对着打扰它好眠的火光发出了怪异的吼声。我顺着照亮空间的光明，迅速地环视着周围，试图找到我的背包和武器的落点。  
　　仿佛是有感应一般，我瞥见了不远处闪过一道刀光。  
　　背对着那个魔物咆哮着愤怒地直冲过来，我听着他的利爪破空袭来的声音团身向前翻滚，躲过一击。没想到它的速度还挺快，现在的我身手受限，躲避得有些勉强。  
　　总而言之先把长刀拿到手再说，我迅速起身，脚尖踢起刀柄，旋身接住了长刀。  
　　还是主武器用起来最顺手，拿到手中都觉得很有底气。  
　　我侧身避过那怪物莽撞的飞扑。只是觉得单手持刀有些吃力，只能双手一起握着刀柄拉出一道横线，试图在那恶魔的身侧留下伤口。  
　　没想到仅仅是对阵石像鬼而已，就让我收到这么重的伤——不能再喝可乐了啊，可恶。  
　　橘色的火光中，我看见那怪物的长毛被映成灰白色，片刻后那道被长刀划过的部分的毛发开始脱落，暗红的鲜血喷涌而出。  
　　不能再待在它的身侧。我滑步避到它的身后，正好闪开了它因为吃痛而惊怒皆有的滚地。  
　　这家伙，竟然有个光秃秃的紫色的屁股……？  
　　我战斗中最大的缺点又出现了，总是会想一些奇奇怪怪的东西，不是把自己弄得一头雾水就是忍俊不禁。  
　　好像这家伙也不是什么很难对付的角色，智力低下并且行动笨拙。不像石像鬼还拥有超高力量，这一只似乎没有任何的优势，也许是现在的我还能对付的了的。  
　　“大个子，虽然打扰了你的好眠我很抱歉，咳、咳……但是，你这辈子最不该做的事，就是一醒来就试图击杀我啊！”  
　　挑衅是必须的。我抽出白枪，瞄准了那家伙的脑袋，连续射出了三发穿透性极强的银弹。但是由于手臂也受了不轻的伤，瞄准和押枪都有所受限，我只是听见那个白毛怪兽发出了一声吃痛的哀嚎，似乎我并没有完美地对它处决。  
　　眼看情势不好，我赶紧继续在这片烧火的房间里搜寻着我放有更多工具的背包被甩到了哪里，却只看见角落处似乎黑黢黢地堆积着许多类似登山户外的背包一类的东西。  
　　我一边垫步一边继续保持射击姿势，再次点射三枪。反正现在也没什么准头，能让这家伙吃痛感受到威胁就好。  
　　似乎我的威慑战术很有用，它转过身来，只是一个劲地对我发出咆哮，却没有任何要追上前的意思。  
　　“哦，我的上帝，你可真丑……”不过这样说也并不准确，毕竟还有许多恶魔是连固定形态都十分困难的烂泥肉块随意组合而成的，这只野兽说好听些还能分得清眼睛鼻子和嘴巴，只不过纯蓝色的脸颊和鲜红色的占据脸庞二分之一面积的硕大鼻子让它这张脸仿佛小丑一样滑稽。“对不起，我不该进行人身攻击的。”  
　　这种古怪模样的怪兽，生活在如此的冰天雪地之中，应该是极为少见的、名为冰魈的恶魔。似乎成年的冰魈身躯呈纯净的蓝色，腹部则是鲜红，有控制冰雪的能力。但是眼前这一只的肚皮仍然是白色的，毛色也并不十分鲜艳，估计只是幼崽而已吧。  
　　想到了同为幼崽的小查，虽然体型小了点，但是比眼前这个只会哭嚎的冰魈可爱多了。  
　　虽然这样想着，但是我仍然没有松懈对于冰魈的监视，只是步步为营地后退到墙角，那看似有很多背包的地方。  
　　这里竟然还散落有许多御寒的冲锋衣和各种内穿的保暖衣物！但是都被撕碎，有的甚至沾染了斑斑血迹。  
　　看衣服的制式，应该都是男士的。在这样冷的环境中，失去足以保持体温的东西，估计也活不长了吧。何况，冰魈是肉食性的恶魔，人类也在它的食谱之中。  
　　难道这些，就是那一群上山来寻找恶魔的青年们仅存的东西了吗？  
　　不对，这不对劲。如果那些青年们被冰魈带回了巢穴开荤，那是不是就可以说明，这个石头堡垒其实是被山林中的冰魈占据的？  
　　可是那些应该是属于冰魈的巨大脚印似乎并没有出现在堡垒周围，又或者说，那些脚印也只是幻想捏造的画面而已？  
　　这岂不是把我对于女巫的猜测推翻了……？  
　　现在还没有空闲去仔细深究这些问题。我粗略地扫视了一遍，我的背包并不在这里。那一只年幼的冰魈正一遍低低地呜咽，一边地望向我，眼中饱含着哀怨、恐惧和愤怒。  
　　“啊！”刚刚一直蛰伏在黑暗中的叶戈尔突然一声怒吼，不知道从哪里找来了一个黑色的背包，抡圆了臂膀砸向冰魈，甚至吓了我一跳。  
　　冰魈似乎也是没有料到旁边唐突而来的袭击，微微一怔。  
　　随后包中流出的纯白的火焰爬上了它的毛发，开始剧烈而无声地燃烧了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冰魈的形象来自于山魈 不过山魈是生活在热带的世界上最大的灵长科动物，又把它请来大兴安岭又把它塑造成低智真是辛苦了……


	68. 黑山（10）

　　我看着那火焰，感觉好像有些熟悉。  
　　嗯……？好像是圣水之火的样子？  
　　等等，那不就是说，他拿的正是我的背包吗！还砸烂了我的圣水瓶子，所以圣水才会流了出来，遇到深渊气息开始剧烈燃烧啊！  
　　“啊——”我几乎是和冰魈一同开始了大叫，只不过我是有些绝望地冲向已经失去理智的叶戈尔，冰魈则是抱着头悲鸣着在地上滚来滚去，试图让身上的火焰熄灭。  
　　叶戈尔挥手格挡开了我，眼睛几乎要瞪出眼眶，满眼的血丝，大声地喊着我听不懂的语言，不过似乎语素零碎，没有什么逻辑。  
　　他的力气很大，加上健硕的体格，我觉得仿佛是一头成年棕熊在和我搏斗一样。  
　　但是好在他也只是纯靠蛮力，毫无章法，各种闪避和反击空隙都很大，我也能游刃有余地从他的熊抱中脱身出来，对着他的后脑劈下刀柄，希望这一举动能制止他丧失理智的疯狂。  
　　叶戈尔只是由于突然的震荡怔神片刻，立刻捂着后脑大吼着反扑过来。  
　　这什么邪咒……到底是他本身就这么强壮，还是这邪咒能够给予人几乎是狂战士一般的能力啊？我很害怕一旁的冰魈继续哀嚎下去会不会引来成年的同伴，我知道应该尽早让那个野兽停止吼叫。如果叶戈尔继续这样阻挠我的行动，出于个人安全考虑，我做出什么都可以算自保吧？  
　　我右手将白枪架在左手的手腕上，正好抵住叶戈尔冲刺过来的力道，塞入他的口腔。“安静一点吧，大叔，你这样让我很难办。”  
　　没想到叶戈尔的怪力片刻间将我举枪的手震开，我甚至连退了好几步才缓冲过来。他愤怒地把嘴里的枪管扯出来甩到一边，双手撑着地面，指节骨暴突，像是一般的野兽那样蹬开四肢对着我冲了过来。  
　　这什么跟什么啊！我在地上滚了一圈避开他或者说它的飞扑，迅速爬了起来捡起白枪，叮叮当当地倒出弹壳，也顾不得装填，拎起背包拔腿就跑。  
　　但是不知道骨折了几处的身体不允许我做出这样一连串的反应后还有足够的幸运，我只能看着视野一歪，地面重重地撞在身上。  
　　真是要命，如果回去能查得到究竟是哪一个女巫干的，那真是不论怎样的刑罚都不算过分。  
　　还好我凭借本能的翻身让叶戈尔再次击空，我也获得了喘息的片刻，再次回到了跑步的姿态，向着我摔落下来的高墙冲去。  
　　那里还有弗拉德和暂时身为同盟的瑞贝，我一定能得救的。  
　　被我用于攀爬的匕首仍然牢牢地嵌在墙壁里，我微微一踮就爬了上去，而叶戈尔也紧随着我来到了墙壁下方。  
　　“救命啊！”我将一剂肾上腺素打在静脉，捏碎了真空室，一边扯着嗓子对着上面求救。叶戈尔真的就像熊一样紧紧咬在我的身后，要不是我偶尔腾出空把墙壁上残留的匕首踢了下去，我一定会被他赶上的。  
　　随着再度涌起的暗红色气息，头顶传来了重物倒塌的声音，像是很多石块碎成了一粒一粒，松散地滚落开来。  
　　看起来像是弗拉德用了什么厉害的招式一举解决了石像鬼，不知道那家伙现在状况怎么样，刚刚的技能有没有让他进入失控的渴血状态。  
　　我狠狠地一脚踩上就要抓到我的脚踝的叶戈尔的手，以为硬底的靴子能将他逼退。然而我没想到的是，他竟然像感受不到疼痛一样，再次抻长了手臂，握住了我的脚踝。  
　　该死，这时候就是长靴的弱点了，不能临时很快地脱掉。叶戈尔的手仿佛镣铐一样牢牢地箍住我的脚腕，大力地向下拖拽。  
　　我正在试图向上够到下一个攀爬点的手一滑，没能握稳匕首的柄，只能将就着两根手指勾住，小指差点被锋利的匕首猛地割去。  
　　我真的要生气了。反正这家伙是不准备让我轻轻松松地脱身了，也没必要想什么万全的办法了。  
　　我松开双手，将自己的重量万全压迫在失去理智的叶戈尔身上，用力地将硬质的金属鞋底一次又一次地踩踏在他的脸上。而他果然就因为头部受创而僵住了行动，同样抓着刀柄的双手下意识地松开，让我和他一起下坠。  
　　落地的一瞬间，我借着踩踏的反冲翻身而起，“咔”的一声甩开弹夹，将六枚银弹塞入。  
　　“哦，不能这样。”我正准备对着倒地未起的叶戈尔扣下扳机，突然想起来了瑞贝也许会查看尸体。如果她非要揪着海辛家特制的银弹不放，会十分麻烦。而且这一批子弹还是崔西申请后批下来的，万一影响到她，得不偿失。  
　　“没办法，大叔，该说你幸运还是不幸呢？”我抽出手臂一侧绑着的黑色短刀，至少这把刀能保证一击必杀，“被黑刃处决，你可是享有高级猎人才能享受的待遇啊。”  
　　不知道是否是黑刃无形中弥散而出的属于处刑者的杀戮气息突兀地浓郁，仿佛深渊巨兽尖牙下即将滴落的鲜血，深沉而冷酷。这把刀虽然能保证命中即死，但缺点也是如此，一旦出鞘，就仿佛是死神掀开了黑袍，露出双目中的红光一样锋芒毕露。  
　　但是此刻用来充当不是最佳状态的我的气势，也是不错的选择。  
　　叶戈尔野兽一样的双眸浮现出恐惧和颤栗，着地的指甲似乎要把石头的地面刨出坑洞，然而只是徒劳磨破了自己的指尖。  
　　真是悲哀。  
　　“……崔斯！”  
　　“什么？”我听见头顶传来了弗拉德的呼唤，情急之下只能将黑刃胡乱地插回了手臂外侧的皮套中，抬头看见他正趴在破洞边上，露出一个脑袋。  
　　“小心！”  
　　事实上，我已经感受到了突袭而至的威胁，想要殊死一搏的叶戈尔腾地而起，双手成爪地向我扑了过来，层叠的胡须中尖牙暴突，真的像是山林野兽一般。  
　　再考虑更多就会死……！  
　　我只能架起白枪，近距离地对着他的身体射空了六枚银弹。  
　　特制银弹的结构让它们的穿透性能无比良好，击破穿透人肉组织的声音会让任何一个沾染嗜血兴趣的生物兴奋。  
　　甚至听到银弹落地清脆的叮铃响声，仿佛奏响终章的琶音，会让我有种意犹未尽的感觉。  
　　“没事吧……？”我听见了弗拉德的声音，转身看见他有些狼狈地一半抓着鲜血凝成的藤蔓，一半攀着我的匕首，落到了地面，好在看起来吸血鬼的自愈能力让他没有受什么伤。  
　　说实话，我也不知道我自己到底有哪些地方不能说是没事，只是觉得浑身的协调性十分的差，许多战斗技能都无法做到标准姿势的程度，但是至少没有到无法行动的地步。于是我反而转为调笑他的语气：“我能有什么事，不过你刚刚的样子还真不像是传说中的弗拉德呢。”  
　　他没有理会我，只是突然皱着眉，越过我的肩膀，把视线抛向我的身后：“那是……什么？”  
　　我转了转白枪，插入后腰的枪套，背着双手，表情沉痛：“嗯……叶戈尔大叔，似乎中了邪咒，哦对，是那种，女巫的邪咒，咳、咳、我没办法用驱魔驱除的那种！然后，他威胁到我了，出于自保，我只能——”该死，我为什么对他解释得这么吞吞吐吐的，就像是我真的做了错事想要掩盖什么一样。杀人而已，这种脏活我做的又不少，还是第一次这么……犹疑？  
　　他打断了我的话，将我拉到他身后，视线仍然锁定在我刚刚身后的位置，抽出了自己的剑。  
　　“你做什么！”沾染了血腥味的玫瑰香气掠过鼻尖。我很反感他突然的举动，像是在轻视我的能力一样，分明自己也不是最佳状态，和我差不了许多。  
　　“冰魈……”他低声地说，“快走……”  
　　我竟然忘了那个幼年冰魈！“吸血鬼的昏暗视觉*比我好吧？你看到了什么？别告诉我……”  
　　他深深地看了我一眼，试图加快语速：“是的，是……成体……”  
　　内心暗暗骂了自己一句竟然忽视了那个会引来亲代的小东西，拽着弗拉德的衣服，我一瘸一拐地攀上石头墙壁。  
　　弗拉德借助着血液控制的能力，让墙缝中突兀开出了血红色花朵和藤蔓也提供了更多的落脚处。“没想到你竟然连蝙蝠都变不了吗？”虽然知道时机不对，但我还是想嘲讽他一句。  
　　弗拉德皱着眉，专心地攀岩，片刻后才回答道：“我……不想。”  
　　瑞贝靠在洞口一旁的墙壁上，捂着一侧的腹部，脸色苍白，可能是由于失血的缘故。她先是看了我一眼，接着看到了紧随我之后的弗拉德，神色明显放松了下来。  
　　有趣。我斜眼瞥着弗拉德想看看他的表情。  
　　“伤口……还撑得住吗？”他好像有些担心她，“先离开……崔斯的背包……也许有药……”  
　　我怔了一刻，才发现弗拉德是在叫我，而他已经去搀扶行动更加不便的瑞贝了，我连忙快走几步，跟了上去。“啊，没错，我有应急的医药包——不过你身为猎人，难道没有吗？”弗拉德的包里装满了他自己的食物，我可以理解；但是瑞贝身为经验丰富、久经沙场的高级猎人，不可能这么随便。  
　　“被你……扯下去了……”瑞贝虚弱得说不出话，弗拉德补充道，“你被，幻觉蒙蔽的时候……”  
　　难道真的是我被女巫针对了？他们两个似乎都一直神智清明到现在。  
　　我不知道说什么，自觉有些对不住瑞贝，小声嘀咕了一句：“哦，抱歉。”  
　　其实看到这个女人如此状态，我还是挺开心的。但是一想到她万一因我而死，要爆出什么关于我的秘密，我又高兴不起来。  
　　一声震耳欲聋的怒吼顺着通道直直冲进听觉神经，嘶吼间几乎要把耳膜震破。  
　　“来了吗？”我咬咬牙，抽出长刀，迎着那席卷而来的饱含冰霜和松针味道的深渊气息，走到了弗拉德和瑞贝的身前。  
　　“你有伤……”弗拉德扳住我的肩膀，对我摇了摇头：“我来。”  
　　我笑道：“算了吧，就你那一点几乎为零的意志，咳……看到被小查咬破的伤口都要爆出渴血病的吸血鬼，都被阻滞剂抑制到现在这种程度了，还当我不知道你如今的水平吗？”  
　　与成年冰魈的战斗估计会让环境温度进一步降低，弗拉德需要分出更多的心思控制血液流动保持体温，他现在肯定没有他表面撑起来的那样强。  
　　我听见瑞贝细弱的声音：“崔佛……咳咳，我的血，可以增强你的能力……”  
　　我微微偏头，看见她对着弗拉德伸出了自己的手腕：“如果是活物的鲜血，咳咳……对血族，提升更大吧？”  
　　“不需要！”无名的怒火让我怒吼出声，肾上腺素布满全身开始生效，我提着刀就向着那似乎正守株待兔的成年冰魈冲了过去。  
　　至少在愤怒这一点上，我们是相同的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：dnd 3r设定中，吸血裔拥有昏暗视觉的特性，此处为崔斯特半玩笑半认真的问，并非真的用到吸血裔的设定


	69. 黑山（11）

　　愤怒总是战斗中最好的激素，虽然会以部分理智的丧失为柴薪，但是好在燃烧的火焰可以更大地激发身体的潜能。  
　　即使怒火来的毫无缘由。  
　　我也不想去计较为什么这个六十多级的委托会包含这么多大魔兽，反正最近Old Hunter的各种委托评级似乎都有些不正常。不过那又有什么关系，打倒恶魔本来就是恶魔猎人的工作。  
　　至于弗拉徳为什么会对瑞贝抱以如此程度的信任……谁知道呢，也许那个吸血鬼觉得前世的感情也可以备份并原地读档吧；反正、事实上，他也打算那么做，不是吗？  
　　我能闻见身后暧昧的鲜血气息，应该是他开始食用她的血液来为自己补充被阻滞药剂限制的能力了吧。这样做的确是现阶段最保险的逃生手段，要不然三个病号，确实无法抵抗一只愤怒的成年冰魈——我们需要弗拉徳的力量。  
　　等等，为什么瑞贝的血可以有这样的作用？  
　　可是已经来不及想那么多了。吹面而来的寒风凛冽，骤然降低的温度也让杂思随风而去。不知什么时候暴躁的冰雹变成了撒盐一般的碎雪，直往人的口鼻中钻。  
　　我算是知道了为什么这个石头堡垒里一点也不暖和，连锅炉室都只能蒸热下面那一个小坑的空间。这个堡垒的大门仿佛就是为了成年冰魈的体型设计的，从外看来黑漆漆仿佛巨兽长大咆哮的口腔的入口，此刻和冰魈的身形比起来就像是不合尺寸的相框一样，有些无力和滑稽。  
　　然而那冰魈仿佛非常熟悉这个堡垒的结构一样，猫着身子就冲进了洞口，好像能用肌肉遒劲的双臂将洞口撕成更大的破洞一样，亮蓝色和赤红色交叠的面孔狰狞地拧成一团，恣意炫耀着拇指粗的獠牙，口腔中喷出的腥臭气味搅和着冷空气一起，一冷一热地交织着直往我脸上扑。  
　　那么……要怎么办才能赢呢？  
　　长刀刀刃上的驱魔符文也咆哮着炽热的红，随着我回身闪避的弧线拉开亮色的刀光。趁着那只愤怒的冰魈出拳之后未能回身防御的瞬间，我可以再次旋身回斩送出攻击，  
　　然而地面突兀的起伏竟然让我反击的步伐滞留了一瞬。  
　　还是高估了自己身体的状况吗？真是麻烦，选择了降低疼痛带来的负面影响，就相当于降低了评估能力啊……  
　　错过了最佳的突刺时间，冰魈天生的战斗本能已经让它连接上了下一个动作，径自地向我这边倾倒，把庞大的体型和体重作为最直接的进攻武器。  
　　幸好之前的站位距离它的肩膀不算很近，这一点时间还是足够我移动开来的。  
　　但是还是不够快。  
　　“你就是这座冰霜森林的主人吗？那些成年男性都是你抓来给幼崽的食物吧？”很多高级的魔兽都是能够听懂人言的，比如小查，而战斗中不说说话又不是我的风格，“可惜被女巫赶出了家门，现在只好对着我发火了？”  
　　它显然是明白了我的意思，微微怔住片刻后，裂开了大嘴，“吼呜”地一声向我尖啸着怒吼，面颊被声波震得一颤一颤，腥臭的口气也随着它的吼声形成了另一个感官上的冲击。  
　　我连忙捂住了耳朵屏住呼吸：“看来我说中了？那个女巫是有多厉害啊，你竟然都不能让她吃亏，非得等到我们消灭了看守的石像鬼才敢回来找你孩子？”  
　　冰魈举起前爪向我抓来，我正准备侧身闪开以看破反击的空隙，可是鬼使神差的，我明明看到了可以出刀的瞬间，身体却跟不上我的想法。等到挥刀的那一刻为时已晚。  
　　再这样耽误下去，我的体力会跟不上这个大怪物的消耗，注意力也无法保证长时间的紧绷。如果什么时候出了一点偏差，可就不仅仅是狼狈这个形容词这么简单了。  
　　不到万不得已……  
　　“人类身体的潜能其实很大。”我突然想起弗兰肯斯坦对我说的。  
　　“哦？那么弗兰肯斯坦，代价是什么？*”  
　　“你可以选择透支你之后一段时间的生命力来尽全力度过眼前的难关，也就是我们常说的小宇宙爆发。”  
　　“不要突然一本正经地说出一些J国漫画里才会出现的名词啊！再说小宇宙爆发也不是这个意思吧？”  
　　“哎呀，你理解就好了嘛。或者按照当年炼金术士们的等价交换理论来说，也解释得通。”他摆了摆手，示意我不要插话打断他的思路：“虽然这次的训练可以让你以后轻松进入爆发状态，但就我个人来说，我还是不希望你有用到的时间——除非是保护你妹妹崔西。”  
　　我重复着他的话表示肯定：“除非是保护我妹妹崔西。”  
　　“哦我的上帝啊，休那家伙要是知道了我教你这个，一定会杀了我的。不过毕竟，我也不希望你们任何一个人出事啊。”  
　　“放心吧，我这么厉害，怎么会遇到需要透支自己才能跨过的坎呢！不过你这个小丑偶尔用正经的语气说话，还真让人不习惯。”  
　　想着当时毫不在意地拍着弗兰肯斯坦的肩膀的我，心底有种没来由的苦涩。  
　　我竟然是被暗算到受了暂时无法自愈的重伤，踏入如此危险的境地。而且我接下来的操作也和保护崔西没有什么关系，只是……我只是不想让那家伙，再动用从他老爹那里继承来的深渊力量而已。仅此而已。  
　　反正，人这辈子要活那么长也没什么意思，看看弗拉德那无聊自闭的几百年就能知道，时光漫长，他最难以忘记的，却是他那短暂的还是人类的时光。是二十四年吧？只不过比我现在多一年而已。  
　　但是他还是会为了那二十四年中遇到的那个人等到了今天。  
　　真可笑，我竟然会为了一个吸血鬼和一个看起来就是敌人的女人燃烧生命。  
　　不过这也正是我才会做出来的冲动事情吧。  
　　眼看着冰魈一声女后，就要大举冲了进来。我倚着长刀，捏起三根手指，准备打响开关的响指：“死吧，怪物。*”  
　　这还是我第一次被逼成这样。只是不知道人类的极限，能不能单挑这样的魔兽呢……？  
　　“……不要动。”  
　　一度熟悉的混合着幽幽玫瑰气息的血腥味冲散了冰魈的臭味，“嗖嗖”的两声利刃划破空气的声音擦着我耳边尖啸而过，夺目的暗红色直直刺向了冰魈赤红色的面颊。  
　　我猛地回头：“你怎么——”  
　　可是回首之间，入眼的是满目飞驰掠过身侧的血色利刃，像是极低的温度瞬间凝结成的红色冰锥，几乎是头尾相衔地疾速射向冰魈仍长着的大嘴。  
　　我还是慢了一步吗？  
　　宛如高温爆炸一般膨胀开来的强大血族气息几乎要让我昏厥，还好之前保持着拄着长刀的姿势，让我不至于因为头脑突然发黑而倒下，耽误了弗拉德进攻的时机。  
　　为什么会这样，是因为瑞贝给他提供了自己的鲜血吗？  
　　弗拉德之前的能力已经被低温和吸血鬼阻滞剂抑制到了比我还弱的地步，难道就这短短的取食，竟然能让他再次发挥出几乎不输于平时的水平吗？瑞贝的血脉到底是怎样的一种怪物，如果这种鲜血不仅仅是针对血族，而是整个恶魔的话……  
　　——她的血凭什么有这样的威力，她到底是谁？  
　　血与剑的狂潮呼啸而过，我甩了甩头，回头确认了一下那个可怜的成年冰魈，它甚至没有来得及发出任何惊恐的叫声。弗拉德都把血液控制到这样的程度了，不被射穿成筛子也太对不起弗拉德的血统了吧。  
　　弗拉德背着我站在倒塌的如山的尸体面前，金色的长发已经散乱，有些乱蓬蓬地披在后背。我看见之前那些锐利的飞剑正插在冰魈的身体上，刺目的鲜血染红了它雪白的皮毛。  
　　随后那些血化作的利剑则像是融化一般，逐渐流淌下来，连带那些染红了兽毛的红色也汇入了一股股鲜血的细流。细流的尽头是弗拉德低垂的指尖。  
　　他也正在低着头看着缓缓吸收回自己血液的指尖，不知道在想着什么。  
　　突然结束的战斗，我也没必要继续绷着自己了。“咣当”的一声，长刀被摔在一旁，我顺应着身体的本意瘫软下来，倒在地上。  
　　“你好强。”我不知道该说什么，但是如果不说话，就留着他一个人的画面，未免有些……心疼。  
　　“……你怎么样？”我闭上眼睛想要休憩片刻，听见弗拉德的鞋底踏着石头的地面冲向了我。那该死的花香，让我突然有些眼眶发热。  
　　一直强撑到现在的身躯满溢着疲惫。“我没怎么样，只是被和你的差距打击到了自信心而已。”那是我即使动用了我所知的最后的手段，也不一定能战胜的恶魔，却被他随随便便的解决了。  
　　也许他早就有准备了吧，倒是我自己一直在心中自我斗争，感动了自己罢了。  
　　想到这，我有些烦躁。“你还蹲在我旁边干什么啊，我很好，只是有些累了。”我没有睁开眼睛，事实上也是没有多余的力气睁开眼睛了，“你快去看看那个女人，她可是我们这次的大救星。没有她，我还真不知道自己能不能打得过。”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　我没想到他真的站了起来，走向瑞贝的方向。  
　　这解释的通，我对自己说。他们本来就有过一段瓜葛，这次瑞贝又做出了这么大的贡献，身为人类，不像我是个怪物，现在应该很惨吧。她值得弗拉德的关注。  
　　但是等我查明了一切之后，该杀的人，我都会送他们去世——那个暗中算计了我多时的女巫，看似洞悉一切情报颇多的瑞贝，与她们相关的、或者可能相关的人，保险起见，一个不留。  
　　这个大家伙除掉了，委托应该也算完成了吧。还有什么比拿到钱还完欠弗兰肯斯坦的债更让人开心的事呢？  
　　但我就是……有些开心不起来啊。像是有什么东西梗在喉咙，无法下咽，也吐不出来，让人几乎要胸闷到窒息，不论怎样深深地吸入冰凉的空气都不能缓解。  
　　甚至能感觉到胸腔中液体滴落的沉郁。  
　　是受了很重的伤吧，一定是这样的。看来这一次要躺很久才能继续赚钱了。  
　　突兀地想起那个已经被我称之为“家”很久的、其实还仅仅只是租住的房子。瑞贝已经回来了，不知道园中的那些花，又开了多少呢？  
　　地上有些凉，窟窿外又有飞雪簌簌地下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：原句：“那么古尔丹，代价是什么？”是吼爹问古尔丹的。后面古尔丹会回答：“这一切。”  
> *2：原句：“Die, monster.” 是嘲讽呼声很高的一句台词，来自里希特·贝尔蒙多对阵德古拉的时候喊出的话。  
> 说起来一到打斗环节，我脑中的画面就自动切换成了怪物猎人，铁山靠龙车龙吼什么的……至于崔斯特的动作模组则替换成了4代尼禄（并且拿着三红red queen）要不是鬼泣的滞空太不现实 我简直要把JC飞燕点枪等等技能都写进来了  
> 所以——为什么他们俩还没有在一起啊。身为老父亲的着急。


	70. 搬家

　　无事发生，因为我很好。  
　　我生气只是因为，刚刚把钱给弗兰肯斯坦打过去之后，他竟然说漏了嘴，把自己发现了一家新赌场并且美女荷官的料很足的事无意间说了出来。  
　　果然还是把钱用在了这种地方啊。虽然他的确是一个优秀的医学工作者并且从事了很多恶魔学以及现代科学的研究，但这样的奇奇怪怪的行为总是让我觉得他配不上那一身白衣。  
　　“崔西是睡了吗？”我问道。  
　　“哥哥，现在的伦敦时间是凌晨两点四十哦。”弗兰肯斯坦打了个哈欠，一转换到别的话题他就开始没精打采，“还有事吗？没事我也要去睡了。”  
　　“当然有了，你赶快给我打起精神来，我下面要说的很重要啊！”我怕他一个不注意就结束了通话，连忙制止道：“你知不知道，为什么有人类的血液，可以对恶魔有很强效的增幅作用？”  
　　弗兰叔叔抽了抽鼻子，声音波澜不惊：“你不知道吗？你们家的血都可以啊。”  
　　“你说什么？”我简直不敢相信，但是怕隔壁的弗拉德听到些什么，压低了音量道：“为什么会这样啊？我敢肯定，我之前的恶魔生理学课上没有睡过觉，但我从来不知道这些。”  
　　“哦？也对，你们这辈年轻人可能都不太了解吧。你想知道为什么吗？”  
　　听着他刻意卖的关子，我有些紧张，总觉得即将要触摸到被封存的知识：“你快说啊！”  
　　那边的弗兰肯斯坦特别风骚地干咳了一声，似乎还重整了坐姿：“虽然现在就只剩海辛家一个最大的恶魔猎人家族了，并且还被你的死讯弄得摇摇欲坠；然而当年，可是有三个这样有传统的大家族三足分立呢。”  
　　“这和血有什么关系吗？求你不要从赛博坦的起源开始说啊！*”  
　　“你急什么？”他又清了清嗓子，故意话说的抑扬顿挫，但是十分缓慢：“据说三个家族最初的创建人，都是流淌有天使血脉的家伙，才能在机缘巧合下让他们达到这样的成就——比如你们家的范·海辛。”  
　　这我倒是知道。家中长辈一直以天使的后人自居，并且教导孩子们，家族的创始人范·海辛是大天使加百列的转世。可是这世界上哪里有什么神或者天使啊？那么多虔诚的信徒都不曾见到过真正的神迹，只有恶魔肆虐人间。  
　　“我还以为，那只是个褒扬自己血统的噱头呢。”  
　　“然而并不是，因为你们确实比一般的人类的身体素质要强很多——你觉得一般的人类会像海辛家一样有这么强的自愈能力、并且还有能感知到深渊气息的领域吗？”他笑道。  
　　这一点倒是没有争议。我只能承认：“要不是这些能力，也不可能成为最大的猎人家族了吧。”  
　　“没错！这就是你们的血液的特殊性，当年我和范研究了很久，发现海辛家的血液不仅对于自身有着很大程度的增强，如果喂食给恶魔，对他们的深渊力量也有卓越的增幅效果。”  
　　“你这家伙到底对我的老祖宗做了些什么事啊！这实验肯定要采集很多鲜血吧？你这个可怕的怪医生。”  
　　“你自己好好想想，如果我真的做了什么过分的事，你这个后辈的毛头小子还能出生吗？或者说，我还能这么安稳地在你们家住到现在吗？”  
　　“前者倒是需要考虑考虑，后者按照你的厚脸皮也不是不可能。”  
　　“你这孩子真烦。”他好像突然醒悟过来了什么一样，恍然大悟地说：“你该不会开始……用自己的血液豢养恶魔了吧？你这才离家多久就学坏了？”  
　　“不是我。是我在委托中遇到的另一个队友，我正在试图查一查她。”我回忆着瑞贝身上的那些特殊的地方——除了她的血之外，还有那个纯白的十字架，以及那个并不常见的链鞭，她的I国口音不知道能不能也算作线索之一。我把这些特征一条一条地列了出来，想着一会发邮件给崔西，让她帮我仔细探一探瑞贝的底。  
　　弗兰肯斯坦有点疑惑：“另一个队友？你们家猎人出委托时候的，装束还算是统一的吧？这你都认不出来？”  
　　“咚咚咚”  
　　突兀响起的敲门声让我一惊，连忙摘下了耳机。这个时候应该只有弗拉德吧。但是我并不想让他知道，我正在调查瑞贝身份的这件事。我扣下电脑屏幕，我推着轮椅的轮子去为他开门：“怎么了？”  
　　“你……伤恢复如何？”还是熟悉的味道和慢吞吞的语速。  
　　我对他挥了挥仍打着石膏的右臂：“反正我左右手都能用，没关系。”毕竟是结结实实挨了石像鬼的一拳，就算是我也不可能好的那么快。不过倒也不是需要整天坐着轮椅那么夸张，只不过既然爱丽丝她们为了关心我送了一架过来，那我不常坐坐就显得有些浪费。毕竟推轮椅还挺有意思的。  
　　弗拉德低着头看着我，咬了咬嘴角，又深深地吸了一口气，瞥向别处：“……那算了。”  
　　“你刚刚是想笑吧！装作面无表情有什么用，我都看出来了！”我为了表示不满高举起右臂的石膏手。  
　　他回过头来，眼睛有些弯弯的：“没什么事……本来想问……可能，你还需要……一段时间恢复。”  
　　“你到底想干什么啊？”我本来想用充满斥责的语气质疑他，但是莫名软下了声线。  
　　我也不知道他为什么就蹲了下来，和我平视：“瑞贝……搬家到……这个社区暂住。问我们……能不能，帮一下忙。”  
　　哦我的上帝啊，从这个距离，我可以看得清这个吸血鬼根根分明的睫毛在灯光下反射出橘色的光辉。我还可以看见他金色的虹膜上刻满了细密的花纹，像是上等的金属。  
　　等等，他说什么？  
　　“瑞、瑞贝？”我有些不可置信，她怎么敢这么明目张胆地向我发出邀请？“她为什么会搬过来？”  
　　弗拉德托着腮，回答道：“她说……这里有一个……比较长期的委托。可能，要调查，一段时间。”  
　　长期的委托……难道她终于准备深究我的事了吗？  
　　不能再让她查下去了。我不知道她突然定居过来是否是对我正式宣战的声明，而那帮她搬家的请求，也许正是德古拉摔碎的红酒杯。  
　　不行。我还没有准备好。目前的我，对于瑞贝的了解实在是太过浅薄、知之甚少，完全达不到信息对等的水平。莽撞的结果只能是徒劳，再说现在的我的状态也远没有达到最佳。  
　　“崔斯……？”  
　　弗拉德轻轻地唤了我一声，我甩了甩脑袋，清醒过来：“噢，没什么，我也觉得我需要再修养一段时间。”  
　　他皱着眉，视线扫过我的轮椅和右臂：“真的……伤的很重？”  
　　“是啊是啊，我可是人类，就算再强也不可能有你们恶魔那样的恢复速度啊！”我有些急着想去找弗兰肯斯坦多问一些事，就有些不耐地挥了挥手。“不过，意思就是，你明天要出门吗？什么时候？”  
　　“下午，两点半。”他起身，把我的轮椅转了个圈就要把我推到房间里。  
　　“大太阳的……瑞贝又不是不知道你是吸血鬼的事实，怎么还让你下午时候过去帮忙。”我偷偷地翻着天气，即使是初冬，太阳也从来不吝啬将灼热的日光洒向这个接近热带的海边城市。  
　　“……我没事。”  
　　“我又没说你会有事，我也没有在关心任何人。”我撇了撇嘴角，还是补充道：“不过，瑞贝她……”  
　　当着弗拉德的面说瑞贝的坏话是不是不太好？于是我止住了话头。虽然我确实能感受到瑞贝对我的咄咄逼人，但是她似乎还不至于要对弗拉德下手吧？  
　　反正我不敢。  
　　“嗯，没什么。我只想说，不是每个猎人都会像我一样留你一命的，又是在白天，你自己小心一些。”  
　　我听见身后的弗拉德好像轻轻地笑了一声。他简单地“嗯”了一声，作为回应。  
　　“你最近好奇怪，老莫名其妙的笑什么笑啊！”我都快被瑞贝那个女人烦死了，这家伙居然还有心情把他的冰块脸融化。  
　　“好好休息……晚安……”  
　　他把我推回门内，轻轻地关上了门。这不就是残疾人特有的待遇吗？  
　　算了……那家伙能和自己还是人类时候的恋人重逢，可能确实会很高兴吧。我缓缓地推着轮子移动到书桌边上。如果弗拉德知道了我打算杀了瑞贝，他会怎么想呢？他还会，站在我这一边吗？  
　　不过我向来一个人惯了。有没有人和我站在一起，又有什么关系。但是一想到，未来的某一天，连弗拉德都会站在我的对面执剑相向，我竟然会有种悲伤的心情。为什么会这样啊，就算不是因为瑞贝，那个家伙也是恶魔啊，迟早有一天要做好这样的觉悟吧。  
　　可是我不愿意。  
　　那么……不要让弗拉德知道，就没问题了吧？  
　　查出瑞贝手中的我的把柄、查出一直盯着我的女巫和她究竟有什么关系、断绝后患、最后送她们下地狱。  
　　我摸了摸随身携带的绑在手臂外侧的黑刃。只要是人类，就是能被杀死的，没有必要慌张。  
　　我打开电脑，果然，弗兰肯斯坦已经等不及，早早挂断了语音通话。算了算时间，他可能也熬不住了吧。  
　　瑞贝的战斗方式和各种装备配置，显然不会是海辛家的人。弗兰肯斯坦也提到过，当年曾经与海辛家并立的另外两个家族，似乎也流淌着神秘的血脉。只是，我确实没有过关于另外两个家族的知识，这和弗兰肯斯坦所说的，这一辈的年轻人都不太了解的情况正好符合。  
　　这一辈的年轻人吗……看来在之前发生过什么不可告人的秘密，从上而下地封锁了所有关于那两个家族的消息呢，还真是让人好奇。  
　　也许，我可以明天一早，去找找上一辈的老猎人问一问。  
　　不对，他是个从来都否认自己是个猎人的老猎人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：变形金刚的小说就是从赛博坦的起源开始讲述故事，距离电影第一部的剧情还有很长的篇幅


	71. 销毁

　　“约瑟让我过来催你赶紧走。”爱丽丝换下了唱诗班的服装，双手插着口袋向我走来。  
　　“我要向神父寻求帮助不行吗？他身为神的意志的传授者，怎么能这样，都不听一听迷惘者的话。”我仍然坐在布道堂长椅旁的轮椅上，动都懒得动一下。  
　　爱丽丝向我翻了个白眼：“他说你每次来找他都没什么好事，都超级麻烦。”  
　　“求求你们，看在我已经残疾的份上，还被可怕的吸血鬼室友推了这么远才来到你们神圣的教堂——”  
　　她直接打断了我的话：“弗拉他人呢？赶紧让他把你弄走。”  
　　“他有事先走了。爱丽，我真的有事相求，行不行？”我依次点过额头、胸口和双肩，“我主在上，我这次是真的需要约瑟的帮助。”  
　　她皱着眉，打量了我片刻，还是乖巧地走到了我身后为我推动了轮椅：“行吧，也许你之前都是假的需要约瑟的帮助吧。”  
　　我果然还是很喜欢这座教堂里的味道。弥散在空气中的熏香混合着窗外马鞭草花海的淡淡药味，仿佛神的轻纱衣袖拂过脸上，圣洁而又安宁，让人心神沉静。  
　　我靠在轮椅的靠背上，看着顶上彩色的玻璃漏下的阳光，竟然觉得十分惬意，甚至让我翘起了腿。  
　　“果然！你就是装病！”爱丽丝恨恨地咬牙说道，“我就想啊，是什么一个健全的人突然坐上轮椅，还会这么开朗……”  
　　我笑了笑：“我真的受了重伤，轮椅也是医院让用的，只不过我比较强而已，虽然不用坐，但是坐了也没关系嘛。”  
　　“你这满口胡说八道的本事也就只有配着你那张脸才让人生气不起来。”  
　　约瑟芬的声音突然打断了我和爱丽丝的对话。我抬起头，看见这个假惺惺的神父抱着本厚厚的旧圣经，穿的黑衣倒是笔挺，一身正气也丝毫不减，可他的气质就是不像一个会聆听信徒疾苦的神父。  
　　爱丽丝坏笑一声，恶意地把把手一转，让轮椅旋转了起来。  
　　“（脏话）！”我连忙站了起来，还差点被旋转的惯性带到摔倒。  
　　“你真的想让我坐轮椅是不是？”我严厉地批评了爱丽丝的恶作剧行为，转身看见约瑟芬也正用圣经挡着嘴偷笑。  
　　估计是我陡然变黑的脸色让他们俩意识到自己的失态，老狐狸干咳了一声，正色道：“见到你吃瘪实在是太让人愉快了。”  
　　“所以，你来是想做什么的？”  
　　约瑟芬挥了挥手，示意爱丽丝一边玩去。爱丽丝可能也知道我们接下来的对话涉及到部分秘密，乖巧地推着我的轮椅离开了。  
　　“你知道，当年除了海辛家的另外两个恶魔猎人家族是什么吗？”我倒是没有什么忌讳，一边走一边问出了口。  
　　老狐狸的脚步略微的停顿了一下，但是他很快掌握好了节奏。“你怎么突然想问这个问题？”  
　　“我知道，你肯定要下意识的隐瞒什么。但是这次不一样，他们想要我的命。”我认真地看着他蓝灰色的双眸，尽量让自己看起来严肃一些，“其实你来这里做神父也并不是偶然，对不对？”  
　　开始了我的欺诈和套话。  
　　约瑟芬推开了他办公室的窗户，窗外已经有些衰败的马鞭草紫意未减，幽幽飘进它独特的香气。“崔斯特，你小子还是太年轻了。”  
　　我不甘心地咬了咬牙：“你看我这一身伤还不明显吗？你肯定比我猜测的还要更了解我本人，你肯定知道我这样意味着什么样强度的战斗。”  
　　约瑟芬回过头凝视着我，不知道在考量什么。突然，他“噗嗤”地笑出了声：“你还有这么严肃的时候吗？我又没说不告诉你。”  
　　“你这家伙怎么能这样！你还是不是前辈啊？”我生气地挥起了打了石膏的右手。  
　　老狐狸敏捷地一猫腰闪了过去，笑的更大声：“看着你这张脸气急败坏的样子真是太有意思了，毕竟你爸从来都是游刃有余的一张随时准备装逼的脸。”  
　　我抓住了他话里的线索，立刻问道：“你认识我爸？”  
　　“不认识。”  
　　该死……这个老狐狸太坏了，就这样抓住了他的尾巴，都能让他一口咬死绝不承认的。  
　　“你不是要知道另外两个家族吗？还想不想听故事了。”他逃到书架旁，看起来在找着什么书的样子。  
　　我连忙凑到他旁边。这家伙又高又壮，想越过他的肩膀看看他在找什么书还真是有些困难。  
　　约瑟芬按住了我的头，把我摁了下去，迅速地抽出了一本书，翻到了某一页：“海辛家其实并不是最早建立的大型恶魔猎人家族。恶魔猎人范·海辛于18世纪20年代和科学怪人弗兰肯斯坦合力讨伐吸血鬼之王德古拉后，取得巨额赏金，并与E国伦敦郊区建立了后世闻名的猎人家族——海辛。其实，后来声名显赫的海辛，并非第一个如此大规模的家族。人类与深渊的斗争，上可以追溯到15世纪的美第奇家族。作为文艺复兴的中流砥柱，美第奇在最初的恶魔狩猎方面也可以说是开拓者和引路人……”  
　　“给我看看！”我拍掉约瑟芬的手掌，去抢夺他捧着的厚皮书。书皮老旧，像是保存了很久的老物件。  
　　他灵活地转了个身，继续念到：“至于最为年轻的康斯坦丁家族，由于人丁稀少，不知道为什么就被其他两个家族承认为第三大猎人家族了。其家族成员行踪诡秘不可考。”  
　　我终于是跳起来，勾住了他的脖子，强行从他手中抽走了那本厚厚的古书。书页已经泛黄，而且很脆，我坐到轮椅上，把那本书放到膝盖上一页一页仔细地翻看。  
　　嗯……？为什么这么多拉丁文和英文的交叉啊，还有这些怎么那么像组词造句？  
　　“噗哈哈。”约瑟芬又没忍住，很不符合身份地笑出了声。果然很不对劲！我迅速翻到书的扉页，“拉丁文英译字典”三行大字映入眼帘。  
　　“你在做什么啊神父大人，我是很认真的在求教啊？”我很无奈，但是还是可怜巴巴地望向约瑟芬，尽管我知道我装出来的样子不算很可怜。  
　　约瑟芬收敛了笑容，推了推眼镜：“嗯，我也是很认真的在和你科普，只不过我并没有从书里念而已。”  
　　“那你找了本书是想做什么？糊弄我吗？”我把书往他的书桌上一丢，发出一声沉重的声音。  
　　“崔斯特，你好好想想，为什么说年轻的一辈都不知道另外两个家族——你们这一代人，可不全是像你一样只喜欢挥刀砍恶魔的孩子啊。”他抱起双臂，视线飘向窗外。  
　　我点头道：“当然，也不是所有猎人都适合我的战斗方式啊。”  
　　他挑了挑眉，引导性地说道：“那么，总会有那么一两个孩子，喜欢去看家里的藏书和手记吧？”  
　　我明白他的意思，就顺着他的思路说了下去：“没错，我妹妹就是这样的人，她只要不在处理事情或者委托的时候，都会去家里的藏书库读书。”  
　　“像崔西这样的孩子肯定不会少。但是为什么还是没有人知道美第奇家的事？”  
　　“因为——那些资料都不见了？”我给出了结论，“可是为什么？一个庞大华丽而有古老的家族突然消失，猎人界还都闭口不谈，甚至焚尽了可考资料？”  
　　“哎，这件事情是海辛家的大少爷自己推理出来的，和我没有任何关系啊。”约瑟芬双手举过头，做出投降的样子，“我没有违背誓言。”  
　　难道这里还有别人？  
　　我从轮椅上撤出，蹲伏下来，左手已经推出了戒指内侧的刀片，时刻准备应敌。  
　　“反应不错嘛。”老狐狸突然开始啪啪啪地拍手。  
　　我扫视了一圈房间，似乎没有找到能藏人的地方。难道……在窗外？  
　　“你别费劲了，好好坐下。”约瑟芬走了过来，拍了拍我的肩膀，“别找了，没有敌人。”  
　　我下意识的会相信约瑟说的话，即使是家中的长辈，也不能赢得我这般的信任。于是我站了起来，听着他的话坐回了轮椅。“那你刚刚在和谁说话？”  
　　“在和你啊！”他笑了笑，摇头道：“其实，是在和立下誓言的我自己吧。”  
　　“和告诉后代真相比起来，那个什么誓言有那么重要吗？”我小心地打量着约瑟的表情，试图从他的脸色中探知出什么。  
　　“什么誓言？”他推了推眼镜，镜片白色的反光遮住了他蓝灰色的眼睛。  
　　又来了吗……这个老狐狸真的麻烦。不过如果当时的见证者真的被要求发下什么保密的誓言，我再这样追问下去，也不会有任何结果。其实这家伙已经告诉了我很多信息，就看我能不能用这一点信息顺藤摸瓜，逆向找到真相了。  
　　美第奇家族吗？我隐约记得，弗拉德还是人类的时候，曾经被他们雇佣成为了恶魔猎人。当年的安洁莉卡也是美第奇家族的小姐。  
　　这么多的线索都指向了美第奇吗？未免有些过于巧合？  
　　可是如果能查到的资料都被销毁的话，我又应该去哪里进行下一步的探查呢？  
　　“老狐狸，如果我真的遇到危险，你会出手的吧？”我低着头，试探性地问道。这个老家伙给我的感觉是，绝对不会比我弱。如果能判断他的立场确实可信，就可以解除后顾之忧。  
　　“你这孩子……”他笑了一声，叹气道：“真是会占别人便宜。你怎么不想想，德古拉的儿子还在你身旁呢，用得着我出手吗？”  
　　我想起今早做完礼拜就离开了的弗拉德，现在他应该正在帮瑞贝搬东西吧。今天是个大晴天，我不相信他就算穿着黑衣带着兜帽，进进出出那么多次，也能不被阳光晒到。  
　　可是谁让他心甘情愿呢。  
　　我摇了摇头：“不能指望恶魔的力量。恶魔都是狡诈的。”  
　　老狐狸斜着眼睛看了我半天，没有说话。良久，我都有些不舒服了，他才把我的轮椅转了个圈，面向门外，说道：“谁知道呢？这种事最糟糕了。”  
　　他的行为是逐客，但是他这句话简直不明所以。  
　　我不想再被别人掌控我自己的方向了，干脆从轮椅上起身，向约瑟芬告别。  
　　“孩子，也许……你们会做的更好。”他也向我挥了挥手，眼神中的光芒闪烁不定。  
　　我不明白，皱眉道：“做什么做的更好？”  
　　“呃，菠萝肉酱派？还是草莓什么的？”  
　　我能感觉到脸上的血液飞速刷下。回忆里爱丽丝的奇妙料理的味道真的是比爱丽丝梦游仙境还要惊险。“别，我还是选择今天的华夫饼，今天是买一送一日呢。”


	72. 进展

　　“嘿甜心，”我向着华夫饼店可爱的前台小姐挥了挥自己打了石膏的右臂，“今天还有买一送一的名额吗”  
　　华夫饼小姐从烘焙箱中取出一盘新的华夫饼，笑道：“最后一个名额了哦，采佩什先生你来的还真巧呢。”  
　　“还是原来的味道，巧克力奶油和草莓酱的。”我掏出了信用卡。说起来，弗拉德那家伙竟然喜欢巧克力，巧克力脆皮也就算了，巧克力加奶油是什么奇妙的吃法。  
　　华夫饼小姐甜甜地一笑，将食物打包好递给我，完成了收款：“谢谢惠顾，祝你和……女朋友？食用愉快。”  
　　我挠了挠头：“哪有什么女朋友，我才没时间做那种事呢。”  
　　花园里的玫瑰……盛放的越来越多了啊。弗拉德已经来不及一枝一枝剪下来插到厨房的花瓶里了，任由它们在没有叶子的荆棘从中沉静地绽放，吐露着幽幽的花香。  
　　我深深地吸了一口气，告诉自己不要相信这种关于恋爱的魔法。什么心上人归来花园中的花就会盛开啊，简直是童话里才会出现的骗小孩子的谎言吧。不对，我为什么要去管弗拉德的心上人什么的？  
　　小查一如既往地扑在门口的铁门上，伸着舌头，对着我不停地摇尾巴，期待着我打开门，它可以第一时间迎接我回家。  
　　我推开了门，小查直接扑到了我的腿上，对着我怀中抱着的装有食物的纸袋露出了渴望的眼神。  
　　我踢开了小查：“快走开，狗是不能吃巧克力的。就算地狱三头犬也是狗。”  
　　小查“呜”了一声，只能低着头，灰溜溜地跟在我的脚后面。  
　　进门之前，除了弗拉德一如既往的恶魔气息闯入了我的领域，还有许久许久、许久没有闻见过的，美食的味道！  
　　是芝士被切碎了用烤箱的高温一点点烘热了融化下来淋在了奶汁上的醇香，混合着土豆和玉米自然而田野的气息，仿佛带着丰收的喜悦一样蜂拥着洋溢在鼻腔，还有肉酱的味道，像是穿着大摆裙的女孩在金色的原野上翻起了裙摆翩翩起舞。  
　　“什么情况！”我咽下了一口食欲，无比欣喜地推开家门，“弗拉你这是找到了哪家新开的外卖店吗？”  
　　“是崔斯特？你回来的好晚。”  
　　我没想到，入耳的竟然是瑞贝的声音。食物带来的热情被瞬间冷却，我回想着身上武器的位置，戒备起来。  
　　她却脱下了烤箱专用手套，把垂下的黑发挽回耳后：“我以为你也会做完礼拜就和弗拉一起到我的地方来呢。按照你的性格，居然没有想要事先打探好我的住处？”  
　　“你果然是来针对我的？”小查似乎也感受到了我逐渐冰冷下的气场，不再欢快地转圈，而是停在我的一侧，摆出了进攻的架势。  
　　瑞贝笑了笑：“如果我说我不是，你也不会相信的吧。”  
　　“那当然。哪有抓着别人的把柄还跑到别人家里来做饭的。你真的不怕我完全豁出去了、和你鱼死网破吗？”我将华夫饼的纸袋子放到门口的架子上，拎起小查趴在我的右臂。  
　　“……崔斯？”我看见弗拉德从楼上走了下来，一边用毛巾擦拭着头发。  
　　我的上帝啊……大敌当前，这家伙为什么还能这么安逸地洗澡啊！我紧张地握了握拳，不敢懈怠，也没有回应他。  
　　“嗯……”他走下楼，看见了我正对的瑞贝，试图用他磕磕绊绊的语言解释道：“瑞贝听说……我们总，吃外卖……就想来，帮忙做次晚餐，当做，答谢……”  
　　“答谢？”我看着原本仅仅是闻到味道就让我食欲大增的、烤箱中的食物，突然想起来了这几次，似乎不仅仅被瑞贝针对，更多的是被女巫的神秘力量所干扰。  
　　甚至这次她们明目张胆地对我用了幻术！该死的……  
　　如果食用，那会发生什么样不好的事，无从预料。  
　　我咬咬牙，抱紧了小查。这个坏女人，是打算借弗拉德的感情来达成加害我的目的吗？真是，用心险恶呢。  
　　但是我能怎么办？如果我说出我的这一系列推测，弗拉德会相信我吗？或者说……就算他相信了我的推断，他还会站在我的这一边吗？  
　　我突然开始了怀疑。  
　　不仅仅是对于弗拉德的怀疑，甚至是对于我自己。我为什么要这样患得患失，只是因为弗拉德一个人的立场问题？  
　　我希望他和我站在一起吗……？  
　　我甩了甩头。没有什么是我一个人做不成的，实在不行，大不了被打成碎片——只要撑住最后一口气不死去，弗兰肯斯坦一定会来救我的。  
　　“我……我不喜欢吃芝士。”我低下头，匆匆地把谎言从口中吐出，擦着弗拉德的肩膀上楼去了。怎么可能不喜欢芝士！芝士就是力量啊！  
　　该死的瑞贝、臭女人，就是她害得我没能吃到丰盛的大餐。啊，甚至让我把买到的我最喜欢吃的草莓酱华夫饼忘在楼下了！  
　　心里烦躁，拿起二楼小客厅电视前充电的NS就冲回了房间。一定是饥饿，是胃里的空虚让我的胸口有种难以排解的烦闷感，沉郁得像是要滴出水来。  
　　丢下小查、捧着手柄，发现右手还打着石膏，没办法很好地操作右边的手柄。  
　　我大致活动了一下右手，感觉可能已经自愈了大半，应该没有必要继续用石膏固定帮助骨骼生长了。  
　　不过……也许可以做一个掩饰？我尝试着把银质匕首藏进石膏和手臂的空隙，发现它正好可以固定在小臂内侧。  
　　也许它无法像黑刃一样达到即死的效果，但是如果遇到什么危险，至少可以增加一道防线。  
　　但是不能仅仅做好防御工事啊。我翻身起床，坐在电脑旁。  
　　仔细想想老狐狸给我提供的线索。美第奇家、康斯坦丁家吗……虽然说所有的线索都指向了美第奇家，这很奇怪，但是我找不出这些线索有任何伪造的可能。  
　　康斯坦丁家由于人丁稀少，加上是后起之秀，根基不稳，逐渐淡出恶魔猎人的视野也算是情有可原。那么，自从弗拉德那时候开始就已经是一个庞大的家族，甚至可以说是贵族的家族——美第奇，又为什么会悄无声息地消失了呢？而且约瑟芬那一辈人似乎还许下了什么不能泄密的誓言。  
　　只要是发生过的事，再想尽办法掩埋，也会被刨出蛛丝马迹——于是我开始看起了美第奇家族纪录片打算重头找起。  
　　嗯……似乎他们家的保密工作做的很棒啊，完全没有透露出任何深渊相关的内容。不过也算合情合理，在几百年前的那个时候，人们并不相信我们所意味的恶魔真正存在。  
　　我听见了一声拐弯的“咕——”。“小查，你如果不好好吃狗粮的话，饿了的时候，我是没有额外的食物准备给你的。”我看了一眼被我丢在地上的小查，它似乎也很不好意思地把头所在两臂之间。  
　　紧接着那个奇怪的声音从我的身体中发了出来。  
　　“你终于饿了……”弗拉德在我身后叹了口气。  
　　“（脏话）！你怎么又悄无声息地跑到我身后来了！”我被他吓得后背汗毛一竖，差点从椅子上跳了起来。  
　　他皱着眉，显得有些无奈：“你……看得太认真了……你一直，没有下楼……我把晚饭，送上来。”  
　　我看着他端着加热后软塌塌的华夫饼，草莓酱有些粘腻地站在上面。  
　　我挠了挠头，接过他手里的盘子和叉子，自顾自地背过身，大口地吃着。“怎么，你自己吃了全套的芝士大餐，就给我吃这些吗？”  
　　“你不是……不想吃芝士……？虽然，我也觉得奇怪……”他的声音里带着些委屈。  
　　我无法反驳什么，但又不甘心就这么被逼得无话可说，轻轻地哼了一声：“那我谢谢你了。”  
　　“你在……生气吗？”  
　　“我没有。”我矢口否认，“我只是一直都是一个酷酷的人。说太多废话会影响我酷酷的形象。”  
　　我听见弗拉德轻轻地笑着，感到十分窘迫：“你笑什么啊！我都烦死了！”  
　　他好看的眼睛弯弯的，苍白脸色映得格外红的薄唇弯出一个浅浅的弧度，微微露出尖牙。“我……就是想笑……不行吗？”  
　　这个家伙居然用我惯用的语气嘲讽我！我试图换个话题：“瑞贝呢？你不管她了？”  
　　“她回去了……”弗拉德回答道。  
　　居然这么简单就回去了？嗯，也许她是想逐步获取弗拉德的信任，甚至能够获得上二楼的许可，那样的话……如果我的装备都暴露了，她的把柄估计会再多一件。  
　　“弗拉，”我还是决定亲自问一问弗拉德，毕竟，我并不想把他放在敌人的位置。该死的，我就是不想，因为如果那样的话，我知道我自己会很难受。“你觉得，瑞贝这个人怎么样？”  
　　“嗯？”他似乎没有想到我会问起这个，思考了片刻，回答我：“狩猎技巧不错……身手很好……善解人意……喜欢笑……料理好吃……”  
　　我打断了他的赞美：“你就没觉得她有些奇怪？”  
　　“奇怪？”弗拉德皱起眉，微微转着金色的眸子，“指什么……？”  
　　“就比如——”我突然想起，那些行为，也许只是针对我一个人而已，就止住了话头。“算了。那我换一个问题，你确定她……嗯，你确定她，就是当年的安洁莉卡·美第奇吗？”  
　　弗拉德认真地看着我，缓缓地点了点头。  
　　那股阴云一样的气息又来了，让我忍不住一吐为快：“所以，你当年是不是就很喜欢她？”  
　　他看着我，怔住了。  
　　“该死的，我在问些什么啊……”我挠了挠头，站起身来，端起了盘子，“我一定是太久没喝可乐了，□□戒断让我开始浑身不舒服……是时候去一趟咖啡店了。哦对，今晚是我洗碗吗？那我先去洗完了再出门吧。”  
　　“瑞贝洗过了……你只需要……”弗拉德皱着眉，指了指我手中的盘子：“只用……洗那一个……”  
　　又是瑞贝吗。我心里真的很不爽啊。我感觉自己似乎对着弗拉德笑了笑，可是那个笑冰凉得让我自己都心惊。“这样啊，那真是需要谢谢她呢。”  
　　我逃一般地离开了弗拉德。那个女人真的太厉害了，我的计划也不能有丝毫的暂停才行。可是下一步，我又能从哪里开始调查呢？


	73. 别人

　　“嘿帅哥，为什么一个人啊？”  
　　我没有抬起头，不耐烦地说：“这里不是酒吧，谢谢，不要随便坐到别人的位置旁边。”  
　　“你们E国人都这么生人勿进的吗？”对方说着还是坐到了我的对面，“我一看就知道，你是不是——和弗拉德吵架了？”  
　　这家伙……我抬起头，发现莱拉斯正趴在桌子上，扬着头，像是在读我的表情一样。我没有接她的话题，直接问她：“你怎么一个人在这了？比安奇呢？”  
　　“他今天晚上有工作，去做采访了。”莱拉拉住了路过的服务生，点单道：“一杯焦糖玛奇朵——嗯，算了，一杯热牛奶吧。”  
　　说完她提起我的咖啡勺，在我的杯子里搅了搅：“今天要熬夜做什么工作吗，忙碌的恶魔猎人先生？”  
　　我揉了揉眉骨，继续翻阅着平板上的资料，一边做着笔记：“是吧，我都烦的要死了。不过说起来，你怎么会出现在咖啡馆这种地方啊？按照你的性格，这个时间的酒吧才更适合你不是吗？”  
　　她学着我的样子揉着眉骨：“谁知道呢，某个家伙说你□□戒断反应了，估计是出门找了个咖啡屋呆着吧，我就在你家附近找了找，果然发现了你这个傻瓜。”  
　　“某个家伙？是谁？”虽然我的确是有□□依赖症，但今天晚上临时起意没有在家里整理资料，可能还是因为有些莫名其妙的烦躁吧。  
　　“你还真是，迟钝到让人咂舌呢。”莱拉斯鄙夷地看了我一眼，叹了口气，下巴点了点我的笔记本：“怎么样，劣等生海辛先生有什么作业不会做吗，需不需要本学生会副主席亲自辅导一下？”  
　　我端起被她搅乱的咖啡喝了一口，推开了纸笔和平板：“真是麻烦，我要怎么样才能找到一个物证和记载全都被毁掉的案件的资料啊？”  
　　“物证被毁，不是还有人证吗？”她谢过了服务生，接过她的热牛奶，随意地翻着我平板里的搜索记录。  
　　“那群傻子都为了这个事情像是发了什么誓言一样，嘴特别严，再说了，我也不认识什么关于这件事的人啊。”  
　　莱拉斯托着腮，又翻起了我的笔记本，指着我其中一条笔记念道：“……按照年龄推算，30-50年的空缺？你的意思是，往前推30年至50年，就是你要查的事情的空白处吗？”  
　　“应该说，那件事情就发生在30年到五十年之前，这一段时间内。”高中的时候，每次有不会的论文内容或者题目，莱拉斯都会很用心地帮我解决。所以遇到这种事情的时候，我竟然觉得向她求助有些自然而然。  
　　她看着我的笔记笑道：“字倒是写的很好看，可惜人怎么这么笨。旁观者之所以是旁观者，就因为他们不是当事人啊，如果不是当事人，当然不需要遵守保密的协定了。”  
　　“可是恶魔猎人的群体本来就小啊，旁观者应该都是当事人吧。”我很无力地趴在桌子上，把脸埋到臂弯里。  
　　“那可不一定，猎人都缄口的话，不是还有恶魔嘛？”  
　　我猛地抬起头，看见莱拉斯正笑着看着我。“那段时间，如果把地点定在I国——你是说，也许比安奇会知道些什么？”  
　　莱拉点了点头：“不过我可不敢保证小维知道这一切，我只是给你提供一个可能的突破口。”  
　　“我什么时候能见到他？”我从她手里抢过我的笔记本，记下来了这些可能的线索来源——那群新月吸血鬼，没准也有来自I国的。能在美第奇家族的领地活过他们最强盛的时期的这些恶魔，有很大可能也见证了她的覆灭？  
　　莱拉对于我这一莽撞的行为表示十分不满，她皱着眉，仰头饮尽自己杯中的热牛奶：“你这像是有求于我的样子吗？”  
　　“嗯！那，你那被牛奶我请了！”  
　　她“噗嗤”地一声笑了出来：“你还真当我们还是高中时候吗？随随便便请个饮料就没了？”  
　　“那你还想怎么样啊？”我把笔往桌子上一丢，双手抱住后脑，“我可是刚还完了债务，没有多少闲钱的穷苦人民。”  
　　她挑了挑眉，双手把玩着我的笔：“那就当你欠我一个人情好了，我暂时也想不出什么。”  
　　“对了。”莱拉似乎是想起来了什么一样，认真道：“你最近有见过海森达奶酪店开门吗？”  
　　我摇了摇头：“我不知道，因为这几天我基本宅在家里修养的，没怎么出门。今天是礼拜日，我才头一回出来逛逛。”  
　　她皱着眉：“我还以为，她可能身为女巫，你们猎人会知道的更多一些呢。”  
　　莱拉斯这样一说倒是提醒了我。女巫……似乎也是一个很重要的线索呢。  
　　啊，真是麻烦，真的好烦啊！真的好想就这样提着刀杀去瑞贝的家里，管她有什么把柄都无所谓了！  
　　莱拉斯翻出手机看了看，又把手机扣在了桌面上：“叛逆的海辛先生，你打算什么时候回家呢？你的室友问你要不要一起打wii sport，今天是你们约定好的网球之夜。[1]”  
　　“我室友？……什么？你们什么时候交换了联系方式？”我感到十分诧异和不解。  
　　莱拉斯得意地笑了笑：“弗拉和我很谈得来啊，而且我也想更了解一些吸血鬼的知识嘛，他肯定能算得上专家吧。”  
　　“他那个自闭了几百年的家伙怎么可能知道很多事情……”我挠了挠头，突然想起：“等等，该不会就是弗拉德让你在咖啡屋里找我的吧！”  
　　她耸了耸肩，不置可否：“你觉得呢？”  
　　“该死的弗拉德，这么关心我做什么……”虽然这样说着，我还是觉得有些……开心？之前笼罩在胸口的烦闷简直像是被大风吹过一样一扫而净。  
　　“唉，我越来越不看好你了——以我对你的了解，你这家伙不到那种危急关头，肯定什么都想不出来。”她叹了口气，抻了个懒腰，准备起身离开：“快点回去吧，他在等你。”  
　　“回去就回去，我是为了在网球场上打爆他才去的，才不是因为别的什么原因。”我一边收着包，一边小声地嘟囔道。  
　　“如果打算爱一个人，你要想清楚，是否愿意为了他，放弃如上帝般自由的灵魂，从此心甘情愿有了羁绊。[2]”她突然不明所以地说出了一句话。  
　　我留下餐点的金额和小费，总觉得她好像在暗示什么，皱眉道：“你在说些什么啊？——这么晚了，我送你回去吧，女孩子晚上一个人不安全。”  
　　莱拉斯点了点头，若无其事地玩着她自己的指甲，回答道：“我在背书，觉得书里说的挺有道理的。”  
　　“不过，我说真的，”她忽然转过身来，抬起头，看着我的眼睛：“我知道，我现在不论说什么，你都会矢口否认；我也不知道怎么样才能让你更快的意识到这些事，只是作为朋友而言，我不希望看到你……因为自己的原因而受伤。”  
　　“那你倒是说明白啊！不要这么含含糊糊的。”我觉得这种说话不说完整、只留个若有似无的意义，真的很难捉摸。  
　　莱拉斯转了转眼珠：“不如这样，我们来打个赌，输了的人，就一定要按照对方的要求做一件事，怎么样？”  
　　“你想干嘛啊，你的话，只要想做的事不太出格，我都会帮你的，不用这么拐弯抹角。”毕竟，莱拉斯是少数的几个、我可以交付信任的人。  
　　她神秘地一笑，伸出一根手指：“就赌这三周之内，你一定会来找我喝酒。”  
　　“你是不是哪里有问题，我是个用枪的人，怎么可能喝酒。”我爸说过，年轻的时候喝太多酒，会让持枪的手不稳。  
　　我背起背包，拍了拍莱拉斯的肩膀：“给你个机会，重新组织一下赌约的条件。”  
　　“就这个。”她固执地说，“我赌你一定会来。如果你想喝酒，提前给我打个电话，我就在上次带你去的那家烧烤吧等你，和你最爱吃的炸薯条一起。”  
　　我笑：“那你输了怎么办？”  
　　“就当你之前欠我的那个人情一笔勾销。”她歪着头想了想，提出了条件。  
　　“好吧，虽然我觉得这个赌注没什么必要，但是我觉得你输定了。”  
　　“但是如果你输了——就一定，一定要按照我说的去做，包括说的话和做的事，都要。”她伸出手指指着我，“怎么样，崔斯特·海辛，是否接受我的挑战？”  
　　我想着她可能是太无聊了吧，才会突然想要做这么无聊和没有意义的事。打了个哈欠，看来□□也无法提起我的精神了：“行吧，你真是够闲的——对了，关于比安奇的事？”  
　　“嗯？”她也是突然想起来了我的请求，点头道：“我回去会问问他的，到时候找个时间见面吧？”  
　　“只要不是完全的吸血鬼作息，我都能接受。”我想起弗拉德那奇妙无比的作息时间，就有些头大。  
　　“那，明天怎么样？”  
　　我就喜欢莱拉斯这种雷厉风行的性格，答应了她：“我这几天都没有接委托，随时可以。”  
　　她停在了路灯下，指了指身后：“我到了，就送到这里吧。”  
　　我看了看她身后的公寓，点了点头：“那真的很感谢你了，这对我真的很重要。”  
　　“崔斯。”她直直地看着我，突然压低了声音：“我觉得这里好像还有人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：原梗出自生活大爆炸，他们会聚在一起用wii sport上的活动代替去户外运动，美其名曰“保龄球之夜”等等。  
> [2]：出自《了不起的盖茨比》


	74. 女巫的晚宴（1）

　　“崔斯，我觉得，这里好像还有人。”  
　　听到莱拉斯这句话，我立刻敛起心神，仔细感知着是否错过了任何一丝微渺的恶魔气息。  
　　该死的，并没有。那么只能是那个原因了，又是因为真正的人类在作祟。我牵住莱拉斯的手，把她护在身后，左手拔出白枪，右手暗暗握住石膏中的匕首柄。  
　　难道目标是我吗……？但是竟然选在莱拉斯这种普通人在我身边的时候，真是用心险恶。  
　　突然之间，我闻到了一股烧焦的气味，近在咫尺。  
　　我抬手擒住在左耳边逐渐灼烧开来的纸片，抖了抖，把纸片上残留的高温火星甩去。  
　　“我的天啊，这是什么？”从来没见过女巫传递信息方式的莱拉斯有些惊慌地攥紧了我的手。  
　　我拍了拍她的肩膀以示安抚，展开了纸卷。还好这次她们没有用那种只有恶魔才能看见的红色颜料，我也能正常阅读：“不要出声，我可以维持假象。——致二位马鞭草的厌恶者。”  
　　等等，这个称谓……  
　　莱拉斯吃惊地捂住了嘴，让自己不要泄露出声响。但是我能够从她亮晶晶的双眼中确认，这的确是梅尔·海森达烧给我们的信息。  
　　这样说来，难道是她发现了另一个女巫也在附近，才会选择这样一个方式，避免被敌人发现？  
　　可是，不出声的话我们要怎么回应她？  
　　手中的纸条蓦然间冒出火苗，差点烧伤我的手指，写了那句话的纸条被焚成灰烬。是为了防止被敌人察觉了线索吗？  
　　该死的，我为什么要面对女巫这么麻烦的势力啊！一个瑞贝就足够我头疼了。  
　　莱拉斯伸手，接住了另一张燃烧而至的纸条，展开和我一起看。上面写着：“我正在推查另一个女巫的所在。”  
　　可现在不是你在做什么的问题啊，是那个女巫要我死啊！  
　　“如果查出来了，需要你的刀。”  
　　我没办法出声回话，只能挥了挥手中的□□。但是对方似乎没有什么反应，我只能亮出备用的匕首。  
　　怎么总觉得，有种天黑请闭眼的感觉？只不过这一次是两个方面的厮杀，相互排查推进、一直到验明身份，出刀终结。  
　　其实我并没有想过梅尔居然已经是这么厉害的女巫了，足以独当一面地和那个要害我的女巫斗法。不过，为什么不能她自己动手呢？难道是女巫和女巫之间无法直接造成伤害？  
　　使徒是无法杀死使徒的[1]。我突然十分诡异地想到这么一句话，差点把自己逗笑了。  
　　可是，这是不是就说明，对方也有一把伺机而动的刀？  
　　“她暂时还不知道我的存在。”梅尔又烧了一张纸条，传递来了信息：“从小到大，我总是能在躲猫猫中赢得胜利。”  
　　可问题是……对方的目标一直是我啊！而且她显然知道我的动向不是吗？如果是象棋的话，那我到底是王棋还是后棋呢？又要冲锋陷阵取对方上将首级又要想办法自保吗？  
　　如果是任何一种恶魔，我都不会像现在这样，心生恐惧。在面对人所未知的危险时，才会产生手足无措的未名恐慌。就像人类始终无法窥见哈斯塔黄衣之下的真容一样，只有当确认这种恐怖的真实存在后，才会逐步陷入疯狂。  
　　但是我还不能就这样死去，而且就此放弃未免也太丢人了。  
　　“崔斯特，我无法用巫术让你豁免对方的法术，那样就会暴露我的存在。”纸条燃烧的速度变快了，笔迹也逐渐潦草起来，可能是梅尔无法再继续维持更长的时间，“如果知道她的幻术发动方式，就能更好的避免。”  
　　这我大概已经摸清楚了。还好之前在雪山的时候，有弗拉德的提示。那一次是用味觉和嗅觉发动的幻术，如果说埋下种子是一个漫长的过程，那么应该是叶戈尔大叔在前一天反复烧炭生出的味道；而发动术法的契机，则是烤土豆的味道。  
　　那就是，需要我想个方法避免那些随时可能钻入鼻腔的味道？  
　　“来不及了，只能等到下一次狭间了。”  
　　最后一张纸条几乎是在我刚阅读完最后一个单词的时候就同步烧成了灰烬。与此同时，莱拉斯身后的路灯闪了闪，似乎明亮了许多。  
　　她仍然是捂着嘴，不知道应该怎么办。  
　　我把她揽入怀抱，轻轻地拍着她微微颤抖的后背：“没事了，我会解决好这一切的。”  
　　她深呼吸了几次，推开了我，张了张嘴，但是可能是想起刚刚的对话直接问出口会让不知隐藏在何处的敌人听见，只能转而问道：“你知道回去怎么办吗？”  
　　是在担心我想不出对策吗……不过确实，我没有任何对阵女巫的经历，除了一身还算精湛的格斗技巧，基本没有什么能派上用场的知识或者经验。  
　　我摇了摇头，揣度着说出了我对于幻觉发动的判断：“你今天……香水，很好闻。”  
　　莱拉抱着双臂看着我，微微一挑眉。“你是洗了凉水澡了吗？如果闻不到味道又想不出道别前的赞美，你没必要这样夸我的——我们都多少年的朋友了。”  
　　嗯……洗凉水澡吗？也许在这样的天气里洗了凉水澡再去院子里吹一吹海风，确实能感冒吧，接着鼻塞会隔绝气味的交流，如果控制的好，也不会达到发烧的程度——似乎确实是一种好方法。  
　　“那好吧，下次见。”我稍微松了口气，和她挥了挥手。  
　　莱拉斯点点头，好像有些担心我的样子：“路上小心，下次见。”  
　　我咧嘴一笑，转身离去。经过今天梅尔的提醒，我应该算是正式加入了这一场女巫的夜宴了吧？  
　　回到家，我就直接冲进了浴室，打开了水龙头，哗啦啦地往浴缸里放着水。  
　　“这是凉水……”弗拉德听见声音，从二楼下来，斜靠在门框上，手里还兀自抓着手柄。  
　　“是的没错，我知道这是凉水。”我看着水位达到能泡澡的程度还有一会，便开始提前脱起了衣服，“你要一起来吗？哦……不过，血族应该不会生病吧？”  
　　“你说什……”他一脸不可置信地看着我，好看的脸孔微微扭曲，露出了吸血鬼的尖牙。  
　　我把赶来凑热闹的小查从洗衣篮中掏出，扔进刚刚脱下的脏衣服，回头看着弗拉德：“难道你也会像一般人类一样生病吗？”  
　　弗拉德怔在原地，眨了眨眼睛，认真地看着我。也对，虽然当时在雪山的时候，他提前察觉到了幻觉的发生机制，但是梅尔并没有对他预警，他当然无法理解。  
　　他应该还算安全吧，至少那个藏在暗处的女巫并没有对他抱以很深的敌意。  
　　夜风掠过，十月末的海风确实很凉，没穿衣服的我不由得一阵寒颤。  
　　“祝你成功……？”弗拉德莫名其妙地说出了这句话，皱着眉，郑重其事地点了点头，倒着退出了浴室。  
　　难道他听懂了？  
　　我甚至又有点怀疑这家伙是不是有读心术了……我这样模糊的暗示都能听懂，他难道进修过心理学？  
　　不管那么多了。我伸手试了试水温，很凉，似乎比弗拉德的体温还要低，但是比起冬泳时候的冰水混合物还是差得远呢。我也没有理怀中小查惊恐的挣扎，紧紧地把小查圈在胸前，就让他和我一起坐入了浸满凉水的浴缸。  
　　冰凉的水漫过脖子，身体不受控制地打着寒颤。但是不像是冬泳，下了水之后立刻开始运动产生热量，漫长而持久的低温逐渐噬咬开一寸寸皮肤，拖着冰凉的尾巴钻入肌肉的空隙，一点一点向着深处蔓延开来。  
　　身为刻耳柏洛斯的小查显然体温控制能力比人类的我要更高一筹，经过了最初的惊吓之后，很快的适应了温度。  
　　还好这个小家伙的适应能力很强。我一直都是狗派，因为狗总是毫无保留地把自己心情展现给主人，摇着尾巴奉上自己终生的忠诚；并不会像那些捉摸不透、沉默寡言的猫，即使在试图讨人欢心时亮出了柔软的肚皮，但在安静的独处时，它们低着头沉思时散发出孤独的低温，总会让我感到有些不安。  
　　像极了弗拉德。  
　　他应该就是那样一个有着漂亮金色眸子的猫，孤身行走在月色里，不发出任何声音，也不知是天性使然，还是刻意的小心翼翼。那只猫似乎背负了太多，但是那破了洞的口袋在它漫长的旅途中逐渐丢失了它原本想要珍藏的东西。那些老旧的书页已经风化支离破碎，曾经流连过的人们也只剩下寥寥几行悼词；带来疼痛的阳光刺激着精神却无法焚烧灰烬的尸骨，狂饮下圣水却只能让喉头和眼眶滚烫。而它已经无法回头，只能患得患失地继续低着头走着一个人走不完的路，嘴里衔着那瓣无论如何都不愿忘记的玫瑰花。  
　　“阿嚏！”  
　　是凉水成功的起到了它应有的作用，将我从莫名的幻想中拖上岸来。脸上潮湿毛躁，小查正趴在我的肩膀，一遍遍地舔舐着我的眼窝。  
　　“快走开啊，你食肉又不刷牙的嘴很臭的！”我连忙拽开了小查，洗了洗脸。  
　　“阿嚏！”  
　　两个喷嚏了，如果不是有人在骂我，就是我真的快要感冒了。我从浴缸中站起，拉开了窗户，拥抱来自大海的咸湿夜风，并在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖。  
　　我帮小查擦干了身上的毛发，简单的围了一圈浴巾，拉开了浴室的门。  
　　没想到弗拉德竟然正好站在门口。  
　　“你吓我一跳……二楼不是有厕所吗？”我抽了抽鼻子，已经有些鼻塞了。  
　　他垂下眼睑，目光游移在我的侧颈和锁骨之下：“出了任何事……我都会帮你……”  
　　我下意识地伸手挡住锁骨下的记号。我竟然会忘记这件事……我明明想要向所有人隐瞒的，在弗拉德面前，竟然忘记了遮挡。  
　　随后我摸到了那即将痊愈的齿痕。似乎还是我们第一次交锋时，留下的战败符号。  
　　“我才不会出事！我也不会堕落到需要向恶魔求救！”他这分明是挑衅猎人的尊严和荣耀！但是……如果有他的帮助，我对于这一战的信心又膨胀了不少。  
　　就算是未知的女巫又能怎么样，我未必就不能取得胜利——我这不是还有小查吗，最不济，弗拉德一定不会见死不救的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自地下城与勇士


	75. 女巫的晚宴（2）

　　身体健康的我已经很久没有感冒过了。偶尔昏沉的脑袋和始终不通气的鼻腔让我有些不适应，甚至开始怀疑起了莱拉斯这一招是否会削弱我的战斗力。  
　　“口罩……我买回来了……”早起从外面回来的弗拉德顺路去药店帮我买来了口罩，放到了桌子上。  
　　我快速地把剩下的吐司塞入口中——海森达奶酪店歇业，我甚至有些怀念梅尔做蛋糕的手艺。我抽了抽鼻子，闷声道：“谢谢。”  
　　我回过头，看见他正打开冰柜，往背包中装着一袋袋血液，便问道：“你要出门做什么委托吗？”  
　　他抬起头看着我，点头道：“不远……很快就回来……”  
　　“嗯。”我想了想，还是问出了口：“你觉得，瑞贝她还是美第奇的概率，能有多大？”  
　　“为什么……要这么问？”  
　　“你难道不觉得，她的血对你的增强作用，也太过分了吗？随随便便抓个人来会有这个效果吗？”难道说，弗拉德并不知道三个家族的神秘血脉的事吗？  
　　他沉吟片刻，回答道：“当时……没想那么多。她那么说，我就做了。”  
　　“你就那么无条件的相信一个人吗？即使你们只是第一次在委托中相识？”我的质疑几乎是破口而出，带着深重的嘲讽。  
　　弗拉德微微一怔，笑道：“你，也是……”  
　　“什么叫我也是？我才不会——”我突然意识到，也许我并不应该和弗拉德说任何有关瑞贝与我的事，便戛然缄口。  
　　真是可笑，我在怕什么啊，为什么不敢坦率地和他说呢？——是因为害怕撕下面具的脸庞太过狰狞吗？  
　　“我才不会，随随便便相信第一次委托中认识的队友。”那群傻子就是因为太过相信我，才付出了生命当做学费。我咬咬牙，叹了口气，还是没忍住说了出来：“随随便便暴露自己吸血鬼身份什么的，真的是蠢到家了。”  
　　“可是……就像你，总会告诉莱拉……朋友之间，不应该交付信任吗？”他皱着眉，抱着双臂靠在了冰柜旁。  
　　我简直要被这家伙的单纯气笑了：“你管第一次见面的人叫朋友吗？你以为她是谁？你不会还以为瑞贝是当初那个和你私会的中世纪女孩吧？能不能开动你的小脑瓜、稍微分清楚一下前世和今生啊？”那个小女孩可是对我很大的威胁啊！  
　　他金色的眼眸中逐渐染上错愕，微微挑起的眉梢也僵住，我逐渐意识到是不是我说的太多了。我低下头，深深地吐气，想要吐干净胸中的积郁，戴上口罩：“抱歉，我一感冒脾气就不太好。你活的比我长那么多，一定有自己的见解和想法，如果你觉得我说的不对，忘掉我刚刚的话就好了。”  
　　他愿意相信瑞贝，那就随他去吧。我又不是没有了弗拉德就什么都做不成。  
　　刺耳的门铃打破了此刻的无声，我默默地推开椅子，前去开门。应该是我的快递到了吧。  
　　看着那一盒生产日期最新的血族魔力阻滞剂，我递给了正在收拾背包的弗拉德：“大白天的，省着点用。”  
　　他抬起头看了我一眼，也没多说什么，接了过去，塞入背包。  
　　“所以我不明白，为什么你从不在她面前掩饰什么。”我还是忍不住想要问弗拉德，我想不通，“——她可是恶魔猎人，你就不怕她真的会对你反戈相向吗？人类是不可能有前世的记忆的，她现在完完全全就是一个崭新的人类而已啊！”  
　　弗拉德停下了手里的动作，看着自己的指甲：“我也没有……对你掩饰过任何。你也是猎人，不是吗？”  
　　我被他这句话噎到无法反驳：“这不一样！我怎么可能和那个女人一样呢？我、我毕竟……不对，她的话……反正我们就是不一样！你烦死了！”  
　　再和他这样说下去，我感觉自己塞住的鼻子就要无法遏制喷薄而出的怒火了。我没有等待弗拉德的回应，转身从衣架上拎起风衣，把亦步亦趋的小查往身后的门里一塞，决定离开这里冷静一下。  
　　顺便去莱拉斯的家里，和比安奇聊一聊关于美第奇家族的往事。毕竟女巫的事情我基本无法插足，只能等到她们任何一方动手的时候进行防御或者反击，所以静观其变便是。  
　　“噗嗤，你这蠢货还真的去洗凉水澡了啊？”莱拉斯甫一开门，看到我的口罩，就扶着门框、笑出了声。她一边笑着一边把长发抓到脑后：“来的真早——你来找小维的吗？先进来坐吧，等一下我让他起床。”  
　　我点了点头，反正也不是第一次来莱拉和维克托的公寓了，虽然狭窄，但是透过刻意改造的大窗，还是能遥遥地看见蔚蓝的海岸线。  
　　“辛苦你了亲爱的。”维克托浅色的金发在逆光中像是透明一样。我别过头去，不去看他俩的早安吻。  
　　“早安，少爷，有什么事要问吗？”简单的洗漱后，维克托揉着眼睛，坐到了我的旁边。  
　　我皱眉，他身上的吸血鬼气息强大了不少，可能是由于之前弗拉德的换血所致。“什么少爷？听得真别扭。”  
　　“好吧，原来你不喜欢海辛家的大少爷这个身份。”他笑着接过莱拉斯递来的两倍咖啡，还特意把糖罐往我这边推了推：“我听莱拉说你是个喜欢甜食的人，我们家还不至于贫困到糖和咖啡都吃不起，请吧。”  
　　“你到底以为我是一个什么样的奇怪形象啊……”虽然嘴上这么说着，我还是夹起了好几块方糖，放到杯子里搅着。  
　　“那我就不废话了。我想知道关于三十到五十年前，那段被老猎人们闭口不谈的关于美第奇家族的往事。”我看了看在小小的厨房中忙碌的莱拉斯的身影，提醒道：“你最好把莱拉叫过来和我们一起。”  
　　我害怕那个不知道藏身在什么地方的女巫会突然袭击。既然比安奇已经能冲破那个女巫的限制，那么现阶段他可以充当低配版弗拉德的作用。  
　　维克托俊美的脸上浮现出严肃，应该是意识到了我的言外之意。“亲爱的，别忙了，先过来吧。”  
　　“关于那件事，我只能告诉你我身为旁观者所看到的一切。”他交叠十指，回忆道，“在那之前，美第奇家族就已经伫立了几百年，身为恶魔猎人历史最为悠久也是最为富有的家族，他们家的猎人出任务时的华丽程度，丝毫不逊于后起之秀海辛家各种炫目的战技和道具。”  
　　这些我已经从那些歌颂美第奇家艺术贡献的纪录片中有所了解了，就点了点头，示意我正在听。  
　　“但是那几乎是一夜之间，恶魔们便传开了，说美第奇家族被其他猎人们围剿了。”  
　　“被……居然是被猎人们围剿了吗？”虽然早有心理准备——毕竟能让那一辈的老猎人们避之不及的，应该就是这种愚蠢而让人羞愧的事了，“可是，原因呢？”  
　　比安奇捏着他的下巴，回忆道：“似乎是因为和恶魔勾结，威胁到其他猎人的生命安全？”  
　　果然是这样吗，果然存在某些强大的家族和深渊勾结的可能性啊。我不由得开始担心起了即将上位成为族长的崔西。  
　　“亲爱的？你还在厨房里吗？”维克托似乎发现莱拉斯一直没有过来，就又仰起头催促了一句。  
　　没有回音。  
　　我和他对视一眼，都看到对方眼里暴涨的警觉。  
　　出事了？  
　　我再次握紧藏在石膏中的匕首，随时准备脱下石膏右臂。我不太清楚维克托的战斗方式是什么，只看到他拿起桌上收纳盒中的餐刀，也进入了警惕状态。  
　　他显然比我更焦急，猫低了身子，没有做过多的侦查，就冲进了厨房。  
　　“莱拉斯！”  
　　既然这个吸血鬼这么莽地打头阵，我也没必要再畏畏缩缩了。闪身进门，只看见维克托扶着已经失去知觉的莱拉斯，口鼻中的鲜血像开了闸一样地往外流泻。  
　　“这是什么邪咒！”我立刻将视线转移到维克托身上，观察他是否出现了任何血族渴血症的迹象，防止他也陷入疯狂。他虽然似乎非常慌张，但是不像是弗拉德那种突然看见鲜血之后抑制不住本性的模样。“你没有渴血？”  
　　他打横着抱起莱拉斯，摇了摇头，示意我让开道路：“我没有渴血的弱点。快，我们快送她去医院！”  
　　我没有立刻跟上去，回过头仔细打量着刚刚莱拉斯所在的厨房。  
　　地上是她无意识期间滴落的鲜血，竟然已经积蓄了小小的一滩。那个女巫，未免下手也太狠了一些，对无关的平民都要做到这种地步吗？  
　　还是说，她只是单纯的想要打断我和维克托的对话？  
　　可是为什么呢，难道说维克托即将告诉我的事情，对她来说很重要吗？维克托将要告诉我的事……有关美第奇家族的往事吗，可是他们家族显而易见的和女巫的家族大相径庭。  
　　难道说……又是因为势力的联手吗？  
　　我思索着，跟上了维克托的步伐。  
　　他几乎未经思考地就冲出了楼梯道，紧接着一阵刺耳的“滋啦”声，伴随着皮肉被烧焦的味道，他发出一声痛苦的呼喊。  
　　原来这家伙的弱点是薄皮肤，根本无法承受阳光的炙烤。其实这也是后来血统纯度不那么高的吸血鬼种群中常见的弱点。  
　　我脱下风衣，甩到他的头顶：“车在哪？我们去一趟教会。”  
　　如果是女巫的诅咒，我不觉得普通的医院会起到什么帮助的作用。


	76. 女巫的晚宴（3）

　　维克托有些手足无措：“你会开车吗？现在这种情况下的阳光，让我根本没有办法在挡风玻璃下驾驶。”  
　　我立刻掏出手机准备叫车：“如果你问我会不会骑自行车、甚至会不会骑马，我还能很自信地答复你……可是我真的没考过驾照啊！”  
　　“天哪……莱拉还在流血……！”他退回阴影中，将我的风衣盖到莱拉斯身上，焦急地说。  
　　很快就有司机回应了我，我一边接电话向司机报出详细地址，回头看到莱拉斯被那个愚蠢的吸血鬼打横抱着，头部下垂。  
　　“你是不是哪里有问题，你不把她的头撑起来，血液逆流是会堵住呼吸道的啊！真以为人类的生命很顽强吗？”我连忙托起了莱拉斯的脑袋，让她口鼻中的血能向下流出。我不知道这究竟是一种什么样的失血咒，也不敢妄用常备的止血药剂，只能咬着牙安静下来等待车接。  
　　那司机看着我们两个男人抱着一个浑身是血且昏迷的女人急急忙忙神色慌张地冲进了车中，可能是常年受到英雄片的感染，我发现他顿时也燃烧起来一股强烈的责任感，凝重地对着坐在副驾驶的我一点头：“坐稳了。”  
　　我刚准备疑惑地询问出声，他已经直接起步跳三挡、三挡跳五档，在狭窄的街区开始了他心中的速度与激情。  
　　“兄弟，我们是去教会，不是上战场啊！”我差点一头磕到侧窗玻璃上，认清了他开车的大致方向，又惊又急地朝他吼道，“也不是去医院，你能不能看清楚我订单上写的目的地啊？”  
　　“我这不是正在向着教会的方向开吗？”他自信地打着方向盘，车头一转，向着与教会完全相反的地方加速驶去。  
　　什么情况啊！  
　　不对，这种情形，难道和我当时由于闻到了什么味道而中的幻术一样吗？我用力地抽了抽鼻子，多亏了昨天的凉水澡和一晚上的冷风，感冒正完美地发挥着鼻塞的作用。  
　　我扭头问着后座的维克托：“你能破解幻术吗？”  
　　当时在雪山上，就是弗拉德首先看破了我中的幻术，并且强行用那个没有味道的巧克力给了我暗示，我不知道是不是所有吸血鬼都擅长控惑，但是至少在之前的交锋中，维克托也表现出了不俗的控惑能力。  
　　“要看究竟是哪一种了，但我可以试试！”他皱着眉，看了看我和司机的状态：“你的意思是，这个司机正中了什么人的幻术吗？”  
　　我歪过身子，在司机面前挥了挥手，他似乎也完全看不见的样子。我算是明白了，当时我被落入套路的时候，我的队友们是用什么样奇怪的眼光看我了。“你们坐稳了，我要紧急制动了。”  
　　“崔斯特，你别冲动——”  
　　真是麻烦，那个该死的女巫，为什么非要置我于死地，甚至要用我身边的人来试图激怒我呢？不过这一点值得表扬，因为她大成功了。  
　　我直接托起司机的头，一记手刀狠狠地劈下。趁着他失去意识的瞬间，将方向盘打死。  
　　幸运的是这个时间的车辆并不算多，那个司机踩下的油门也不算很深，随着他意识的逐渐消失，加上不断扭转方向的摩擦，车辆前冲的力道被逐渐卸去，车辆在刺耳的摩擦声中停了下来。  
　　我安抚着因为紧张而狂跳不止的心脏。女巫这种源于未知的攻击真的让我毛骨悚然，并且我也不能知道任何的破解方法。  
　　我下车，绕圈走到驾驶室门外，把陷入昏迷的司机拖了出来，示意维克托向里坐一坐，再把司机丢到了后座里。  
　　“怎么样？”她已经算计到了这一步，我也没必要再幼稚地裹着这个愚蠢的石膏手臂了。我褪下石膏套，活动着右手。  
　　维克托皱着眉聚精会神地翻着司机的眼皮，回应道：“我可以解开，但是……我们可能没有那么多时间，莱拉会等不及。”  
　　“（脏话）！”我一拳锤到车门上，恨得牙根痒。  
　　虽然维克托在这方面的技艺似乎强到让我吃惊，他似乎能办到弗拉德都没能完成的事，然而现在的重点并不在这里。  
　　该怎么办，还能怎么办？我掐着鼻梁让自己冷静下来。我深深吐出一口气：“你披上衣服，找个地方看看能不能解开司机的幻术，顺便问问线索，我自己带着莱拉斯去找老狐狸。”  
　　看到他有些犹豫，我补充道：“不用怕她，她的能力不足以威胁到你现在的血统了。”  
　　“我在担心你。”虽然口中这样说着，维克托还是把我的风衣披过头顶，拎着司机的领子就把他拖到了街边房檐下的阴影中，“我没有怀疑你能力的意思，只是就目前来说……”  
　　“——就目前来说，担心也没有什么用了！”  
　　我背起莱拉斯，调整着自己的姿态，继续说道：“既然她几次都没能直接击杀我、或者让我像莱拉这样中了失血的邪咒，那就说明，她其实也并不能直接危害到我的生命，而这就够了。”  
　　“会带着你女朋友回来的，毕竟莱拉斯还帮我写过那么久的让人头疼的论文呢。”我才不会让对我重要的人就这样死在我面前的，再也不会了。  
　　没有什么多说的，我背着莱拉斯就向着教堂的方向冲去。  
　　“哎呀！”  
　　路过街角的时候，我猛地碰上了拐弯而来的某人，两个人几乎是头碰头地生生撞到了一起。  
　　我连忙稳住身形，不能让身后的莱拉斯被蹭伤。  
　　“抱歉，我有急事，真的很不好意思。”我低头示意。  
　　“没事，我也没看路，先生你的头真硬啊……”  
　　这声音，怎么有些熟悉？  
　　我抬头，看到了正在揉着脑袋的对方。这家伙……剪得很阳光的短发、褐色的瞳孔，比我还高的大男孩……“你这狼人！你还敢出现在这里？”  
　　艾德蒙德一边揉着头，一边憨笑道：“啊，居然是红领带的朋克先生，好巧啊！”  
　　“没时间跟你废话，”我横过银质匕首，压在他的领口，威胁道：“我不怕告诉你了，我就是恶魔猎人，这一把是纯银打造的驱魔匕首——我知道你们狼人最惧怕银器，告诉我，那个女巫在哪？”  
　　上次袭击新月吸血鬼让他们混乱打破了慈善晚会、让我欠了弗兰肯斯坦一笔巨款、不得不去和瑞贝一起进行雪山委托、让弗拉德和瑞贝相识的罪归祸首，可不就是眼前的该死的狼人吗！  
　　虽然我不知道他和女巫到底有没有关系，反正诈一诈身份也没什么坏处。  
　　“女巫？什么女巫？”他一脸的疑惑，不像是装的，“猎人先生，你真的以为我是狼人，就会有女巫了吗？那是不是还会有预言家啊？”  
　　“别跟我瞎扯，不知道只需要两个单词！”我粗略地打量了一下他的神情，如果不是隐藏得太深，确实不像是说谎的样子。  
　　那么我也没有那么多时间花在他身上了，既然他还在这里，总有能找他算账的时候。  
　　艾德蒙德却跟了上来：“啊，猎人先生，莱拉斯正在流血！”  
　　“你跟着我做什么！”我感到十分不解。  
　　“莱拉算是我的朋友，我不可能坐视不管，你们要去医院吗？”狼人问道。  
　　我没有停下脚步：“医院恐怕不行，这是女巫的失血咒。我们要去教堂找一下神父。”  
　　“原来你问女巫是因为这个？”他提议道：“我比你更健壮，我来背莱拉斯吧，这样我们可以更快到达教会。”  
　　我被他吵得不行：“不用你这个身份不明的恶魔来帮我！”  
　　“我可是好心呀，猎人先生，你看你之前用银制匕首抵着我的时候我都没有反抗，那可是只隔了一层卫衣哦。”  
　　我皱着眉，将狼人的话排除到脑袋之外，专心背着莱拉跑路。这家伙倒是也有毅力和恒心，就这么一直跟着我来到了约瑟芬的教堂。  
　　几个修女连忙推来了轮床，将昏迷的莱拉斯放了上去，推进了教堂深处的治疗室。  
　　“约瑟芬呢？我有很多事情想要和他说。”我本来正焦急地想要大声呼唤，但是想起还是应该尊重一下自己的信仰，于是压低了声音，询问一旁的修女。  
　　那个修女显然是见我来教堂的次数太多了，而且每次都是带着一堆麻烦事，皱着眉，一边离去一边说道：“我去帮你通知他。”  
　　我一下子瘫倒在布道室的长椅上。虽然我的信仰并没有那么虔诚，但是在教堂的圣光里，这让人安宁的熏香中，那种对于女巫的未知的恐惧也减淡了许多。  
　　神啊，使仇敌四散……权柄、荣耀，都归于父。


	77. 女巫的晚宴（4）

　　狼人也坐到了我的身边，靠在椅背上：“猎人先生是在担心什么呢？是女巫吗？”  
　　“你别靠近我，我不喜欢狼人的味道。”狼人这种恶魔散发出来的气息，总让我想到那些匍匐在暗处的杀手，月色下透亮的眼睛反射出冰冷的光，让人不寒而栗。  
　　“别这样啊，毕竟我的目标也是那个女巫嘛，C国不是有句谚语吗——螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，我可以作为那只黄雀啊！”他毫不忌惮地说着。  
　　“嗯？为什么？”我听着他的话不像是临时起意。  
　　艾德蒙德朝着我爽朗地一笑：“这你就别管了，每个人都有自己的秘密，就像是，如果我问你为什么要离开海辛家一样，你一定也不会想要告诉我的，对吗，猎人先生？”  
　　“你——”我一皱眉。怎么感觉这件事，我周围的人都知道了呢？  
　　他抱起双臂：“你放心，这件事也许对你们猎人的世界是一个轰动的消息，但是对我们这些单打独斗的恶魔来说，知道与不知道并没有多大的区别嘛。”  
　　于是他伸出了右手：“怎么样，我们要不要合作？”  
　　我打量着那个外表阳光的男孩，如果是普通人，肯定不会想到这个身躯内部是个阴险狡诈的狼。但是看着他胸有成竹的样子，如果和他联手，肯定比我现在像个无头苍蝇一样的局势要好太多。  
　　我伸出右手，与狼人击掌：“没想到你们也喜欢用击掌这一套。”  
　　“狼显示忠诚的动作是袒露自己的后颈和肚皮，但是在人形的时候这样做也太滑稽了——再说了，我们也不需要共享到那种程度的忠诚吧？”  
　　我想起来了之前的事情：“那么，不知道对于慈善演出那天晚上的事件，你有没有任何想要解释的呢？”  
　　狼人耸了耸肩：“就算我想要解释，也没办法解释的清吧？毕竟按照海辛家的能力，应该很快就能确认这片区域内只有我一个狼人。”  
　　我有些不耐：“我的意思是，你的作案动机？”  
　　“这就是我不能告诉你的了，我们现在只是盟友关系，又不是警察叔叔在审问我。”他有些挑衅地对我挑着眉毛。  
　　“你又在和恶魔交朋友了？”  
　　约瑟芬的声音突如其来地响起，但是听不出太多的不悦。  
　　我连忙站了起来，看着他好像也没有什么责备的意思：“我没有，我只是为了揪出我们共同的敌人而进行短暂的联盟而已——你这家伙怎么从人背后偷听别人说话呢？”  
　　约瑟有些无奈：“我本来在墓园那边查东西，听说你送了个浑身是血的女人来了，我还以为是采佩什出了什么问题，赶回来的时候却发现你在和另一个人说什么狼人的事。”  
　　“哎呀，居然被神父先生听到了我的身份。”不知道为什么，狼人竟然有些窘迫。  
　　“这事你一定要帮帮我，我知道你还有很多很多底牌，但我知道你对我一定不会袖手旁观的。”我挠了挠头，难得地让表情严肃起来，“老狐狸、不对，约瑟芬，她想杀我。”  
　　约瑟芬盯着我看了很久，好像是在确认我并没有说谎。真是奇怪……原来他并没有像我信任他那样信任着我吗？  
　　“逼得你这样的人都要把自己弄得感冒来获得鼻塞的效果吗？”  
　　“说说。”他走过我们身边，向着那些修女把莱拉斯推进的房间走去，一挥手，示意我们跟上。  
　　于是，我将我在雪山的遭遇和今天的事情告诉了约瑟芬。他皱着眉听着，并没有表达观点地点头或者摇头。  
　　治疗室的门还没有打开，不知道里面的情况。  
　　“如果，我是说如果。”约瑟芬转身，差点让紧紧跟随的我撞到他身上，“如果那真的是一种让人类失血的邪咒的话，那已经设计到黑巫术的领域了，而且又是发生在这一片区域内，我自然会插手的。”  
　　我向他郑重的画了个十字：“太感谢了！”  
　　“什么？你不需要我了吗？”狼人有点遗憾，甚至是有点委屈的语气责问我道。  
　　“人多力量大啊！”现成的打手和跑腿小哥为什么不要？不过也不知道是不是因为艾德蒙德这家伙的狼人属性，总觉得他有点像被主人嫌弃的狗……  
　　我试图从治疗室的门上面的玻璃窗往里张望，问道：“什么时候能好？”  
　　约瑟芬抱着手臂，摇了摇头：“这要看情况。我们可以保证这个女孩的安全，但是不一定能够解除女巫的咒语——你知道的，就像上次的新月吸血鬼。”  
　　“这就够了。”我需要的，不过是没有后顾之忧而已。  
　　“你已经知道怎么办了吗？弗拉德会帮你？”约瑟芬问道。  
　　我想了想那个自己一声不吭就收拾行李出差做委托的弗拉德，也不知道该说什么，挠了挠头：“他不在啊。这次大概会和另一个吸血鬼，还有这个狼人一起吧。”嗯，也许还会拉上小查。  
　　他的五官皱到了一起，好像十分嫌弃：“你看看你还有没有恶魔猎人的样子，整天的队友都是些什么。”  
　　“神父先生，你怎么能搞种族歧视呢？”艾德蒙德有些失望地摇头，“不是都说，你们的神总是仁慈的吗？为什么要——”  
　　“你话好多啊！”我被他烦的不行，直接开口呵斥。由于没有注意音量，我看见了约瑟芬瞪大的双眼，才逐渐压低了声音，说道：“我们的神和你有关系吗？”  
　　约瑟芬终于没忍住，拍了拍我的脑袋：“你的话也够多的了！我这边会帮你留意的，其他的事你要自己去查。每次来都让我头疼，真是不想看见你小子。”  
　　我十分不满地挣脱开他的手掌，理了理发型。我想起他之前说的，是从墓园回来。“你之前，去墓园做什么？那边又发生了什么事吗？”  
　　“哦，对了，被你这么一烦，我都忘了。”他掏了掏口袋，摸出了一枚精致的金属制品递给我：“你认识吗？”  
　　我接过那个小巧的金属制品。这应该是一个银质胸章，正面是耶稣受难十字架的浮雕，背面似乎是有细细的纹路刻画出的符号。  
　　我用手指摩挲着那些纹路，逐渐找到了熟悉的感觉。  
　　“这是什么？在哪弄到的？”我打掉艾德蒙德试图伸过来拿胸章的手，抬眼问着约瑟芬。  
　　“如你所见，是个属于神职人员的胸章，或者说领扣。”约瑟芬认真地盯着我，好像在细细地读着我的神色，“我还是觉得那个守墓人很不对劲，就拿过来了。”  
　　我趁机岔开了话题：“好啊！你居然抢贫苦人民的东西！”  
　　他摆了摆手，皱眉道：“别想跟我绕开话题，你认得那些纹路，是不是？”  
　　我心下暗暗吃惊，不仅仅是因为约瑟芬的话，也有很大一部分是因为——我确实认得。那上面的符文，正是海辛家用于驱散邪灵最常用最基本的咒语。  
　　各个恶魔猎人家族的咒语虽然有相似的术式，但是绝对不会吻合。更何况，海辛家的符文镌刻是独树一帜的，至少在我所知的范围中，没有其他人会比我们更喜欢使用这种驱魔方式。  
　　“确实是海辛家的驱魔符文，对不对？”  
　　约瑟芬踏前了一步，他本来就比我稍高一些的身高，辅佐现在突如其来的威压，让我有了一瞬间的犹豫。  
　　他真的……没问题吗？  
　　我不知道他为什么突然这么严肃，就像是突然切换成了暴雪将至的凛冬时分。我不认为我在这种情况下说的谎话，还能让他相信。  
　　“是的，没错，可是这能说明什么？”我仔细思量着自己有没有曾经遗落过这样的物品在我的作案现场，但是我根本就不会佩戴领扣，而且我一直挂在胸前的十字架上的守护咒文要比这个小小的领扣强上数倍。  
　　约瑟芬眯起眼睛，这使得他更像一个老狐狸：“不知道你还记不记得，这个东西，守墓人提到过，是上一任杰克神父，在临终前的那个夜晚，交给守墓人的。”  
　　“你是说，杰克神父也许和海辛家有什么关联？”我立刻想起来了之前遗落的线索。  
　　“这就要问你了，你们家族内的事情，我就很难得知了。”约瑟芬原本伸出了手，想要收回那个领扣，但是想了想，还是让它留存在我的手中。  
　　“那么，这个就算做情报交换了。”约瑟芬仍然是盯着我，但是目光没有那样咄咄逼人。他叹了口气，还是拍了拍我的肩膀，终于是回到了那个，我能隐约感受到像是父亲一样的形象中，“别做坏事。”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　他深深地看了我一眼，又拍了拍我的肩，没有再多说什么了。  
　　我站在原地，手里捧着那个和我的家族看起来有着千丝万缕的联系的十字架领扣。我不知道这到底意味着什么，但是这一切绝对没有表面上的风平浪静那样简单。  
　　我握紧了拳，向艾德蒙德眼神示意，一挑下巴：“我们该走了。下面，和我说一说如何将那个该死的女巫置之死地吧。”


	78. 女巫的晚宴（5）

说起来，今天似乎是可丽饼第二个半价的日子。我带着艾德蒙德来到了熟悉的可丽饼店，在他满满的期待的目光中接过了两个可丽饼。  
我甚至觉得这家伙都要摇尾巴了。  
“天哪，我没想到，猎人先生你居然这么温柔！临时做你的打工仔居然还有好吃的食物！看来我这次的盟友没选错啊！”我觉得眼中的狼人已经变成了一个摇着尾巴兴奋地望着我手中拿着的两个可丽饼的大狗了。  
我先是咬了一口我巧克力脆皮的可丽饼，一边咀嚼一边往回走，任由狼人在我身后跟着。  
“是要把草莓果酱的留给我吗？”他期待地说着，追上了我，和我并肩走着，比我微高的视线让我有些不适。“原来你也知道犬科动物不能吃巧克力啊！”  
嗯……我倒是知道狗类不能吃巧克力，但是狼人也不能吃，未免有些滑稽？  
我没有理他，咬了一口我最爱的草莓果酱的可丽饼：“你在说什么啊？我只是不小心买错了而已——家里那个喜欢吃巧克力味可丽饼的吸血鬼今天不在，我本来应该买两个草莓味的。”  
“猎人先生你好过分啊！”  
院子里的花几乎都要开了，由于主人的暂离，这里不再有压迫我对于恶魔气息感知的那醇厚的吸血鬼的味道，只剩下单纯而安详的花香，在这有些冷冽的冬日里显得十分反常，但不得不说……格外优雅。  
我把那两个可丽饼迅速地解决，拎起了对着狼人摆出进攻姿势并一个劲吠叫的小查，安抚地顺着它的毛：“这个家伙现在还不能咬，等弗拉德回来了，就可以了。”  
“你什么意思啊！”狼人十分不满，也龇着牙恶狠狠地盯着小查。  
这两个犬科动物的智商看起来都不是很高的样子。  
我抱着小查，打开家门。自己随意地拖开一把椅子坐了下来，用下巴点了点对面，示意艾德蒙德可以坐下来说话。  
他吸了吸鼻子，抬起手揉着鼻子，皱眉道：“一股子血族味道……真是腥得要命，还好你们人类闻不到他们身上散不去的血腥味。”  
“你有完没完，这个房子都是那个吸血鬼的，还是我的室友，你就这样在他的房子里直接评论他的事真的没关系吗？”我有点生气。虽然我不知道在小查和艾德蒙德这类嗅觉十分灵敏的恶魔的感觉中，那所谓的血族的味道究竟是什么样的，但是既然他这么形容……相比也不会是很好的吧。  
“再说，我这里感觉到你的味道和我家小查差不多。”我故意把小查往他面前一送，小查也适时地“汪”了一声，“像狗，但比狗邪恶不少的味道。”  
他竟然露出了有些受宠若惊的表情：“哇，竟然把我和高贵的刻耳柏洛斯相提并论，看来我的恶魔气息也不差嘛。”  
“别废话了，快说，如何把女巫置于死地？”我看了一眼手机，再过一会估计爱丽丝要来蹭下午茶了。  
“咳咳。”狼人正了正领子，神情变得严肃起来：“在主持人说过‘天黑请闭眼’、‘狼人请睁眼’之后，商量好我们要杀的人，就可以动手了。”  
“我没空和你玩什么杀人游戏！”我再次举起小查，这次让小查几乎要堵到狼人的脸前。  
他慌忙地拍着小查的脑袋，试图让小查不要冲动：“别别别，猎人先生，我就只是开个玩笑……”  
等我重新把小查抱回怀里，狼人仍旧有些后怕地瞥了几眼地狱犬，眉眼间的担忧不像是假的。果然是一物降一物，看来对付这个油嘴滑舌的家伙靠小查就够了。  
“其实和刚刚说的也没什么差别了。女巫之所以总是呆在暗处，就是因为，她们由于常年借用自然和玄妙的力量，会透支身体本身的能量，所以身体格外虚弱。如果能找到她们藏身的地方，接触到她们周身附近的话，任何杀死普通人的方法都可以杀了她们。”  
“……说了和没说一样，就算她们还有什么近身防御的招式能用，我也只能是先找到她们的藏身之所然后用杀死普通人的方法杀死她们啊！”我很无奈，我还指望这个狼人能提供什么有价值的情报呢。  
他打了个响指：“对啊，所以我们目前就是要找到她们在哪里躲着——那个关于女巫的故事，你听说过吗？”  
“什么故事？”  
家门突然被打开，我看见爱丽丝正捧着一纸袋的面包，驾轻就熟地开门、转身、关门，顺便还歪着头看向了我们这边，出声问道。  
“你为什么会这么熟练啊？”让我疑惑的是，弗拉德那家伙怎么把钥匙都给她了？  
她耸了耸肩，踢掉鞋子，换上了拖鞋，把面包放到了桌子上：“因为弗拉说你总是会被我突然按响的门铃吓一跳，他不想换门铃，所以就给了我钥匙啊。”  
“不过你这是什么情况啊，赶紧老实交代，”爱丽丝的视线在艾德蒙德和我之间来回扫视：“弗拉前脚刚走，你就带了个男人回家？我这可是要向弗拉汇报的哦。”  
我从冰箱里拿出茶点，一边准备着红茶，一边连忙皱着眉摆摆手，指了指狼人：“这家伙是我短暂的盟友而已，我们正在讨论战术呢。”  
“解释晚了，我已经告诉弗拉了。”她向我做了个鬼脸，倒扣了手机。  
“你——”我下意识就想打开手机和那个该死的吸血鬼好好解释一下。看见那家伙的头像，我才反应过来，这有什么好急的，再说，我根本就没什么好解释的吧？  
我挠了挠头，端着茶点和红茶回到原位，有些窘迫地放下手机，试图转移话题：“你继续说，关于女巫的故事。”  
艾德蒙德也被这突如其来的变故弄得有些手足无措，他搓了搓手，说道：“嗯，其实就是童话故事里写的那样。一对兄妹被遗弃到森林里，但是哥哥提前在沿路撒下了白石子，月亮出现了，那些白石子亮起了荧荧的光芒，指引着兄妹二人回家的路。但是第二次，哥哥没有来得及捡石子，于是只能捏碎了面包，把碎屑当成标记物撒在沿路。晚上的时候，哥哥试图再次根据那些碎屑回家，没想到的是路上的鸟兽已经把面包舔舐干净，再也没有任何痕迹了。”  
“我听过的，约瑟芬曾经会给教会的孩子们讲故事，但是他说这个故事的结局很残忍。”爱丽丝抢过我怀里的小查，一边顺着它的毛，一边接话。  
“残忍？什么意思？”我对于这类童话没有什么涉猎，只能听着他们俩讲述。  
爱丽丝接着说道：“后来，兄妹俩只能在漆黑的森林中胡乱地走着，周围的野兽啊、精怪啊发出十分恐怖的声音。但是万幸的是，他们发现了一座彩色的小房子，房子的屋顶是一块一块的巧克力做的，墙壁是糖果砌块搭建的，连门口的信箱都是拐棍糖和饼干组成的。饿坏了的兄妹俩迫不及待地爬上了房子，吃的饱饱的。”  
我皱眉：“这也太诡异猎奇了吧？小孩子听这些不会生出什么奇怪的想法吗？”  
狼人摇了摇头：“其实这些在我的族人们狩猎女巫的经历中，都被证实了，你可以先听她把故事讲完。”  
爱丽丝有些赞赏地看着狼人，继续了她的童话故事：“但是他们不知道，那个房子就是邪恶的女巫用来引诱小孩子们的。等到孩子们都吃得走不动路了，女巫装作很生气的样子，从屋子里走了出来，指着自己这儿缺了一角、那儿缺了一块的糖果屋，要求兄妹二人留下来打工赔偿。但事实上，女巫的目的只是把诱拐到的小孩子骗到锅里吃掉。”  
“弱智啊……”这是什么诡异的童话。  
“终于到了吃小孩的日子，女巫先是把哥哥绑好了放进了锅中，又让妹妹去为锅里打满了水，并且要为炉火添柴。妹妹知道，哥哥被吃了之后自己肯定也在劫难逃，于是撒谎说，添柴的那个通路堵住了，自己进不去。女巫不相信，但是为了能尽快吃到小孩，她还是同意了去管道中看一看。就在女巫刚爬进管道的时候，妹妹一脚将她踹进了燃烧的炉灶中，并关上了通道的门，死死地抵住。于是女巫就这样被烧死了，哥哥和妹妹在女巫家中找到了许多财宝，过上了富裕的生活。”  
她说得有些口干，抿了一小口红茶，骄傲地看着狼人：“怎么样，我记得还行吧？”  
“不错不错，情节完整、叙述生动，已经可以去给小孩子讲故事了。”狼人也完全放松了下来，甚至试图捻起我的马卡龙饼干。  
我拍掉艾德蒙德的手：“全篇不都是在胡说八道吗，这种事情现实中怎么可能存在。”  
艾德有些委屈地揉着手背，翻着眼睛，说道：“在寻找女巫的时候，有两种方式，故事里都提到了——月光下的白石头，和面包屑。”  
“说下去。”  
“但是月光下的白石头并不能让人们找到正确的方向。其实那个月色啊、荧荧的光什么的，指的其实是受到月光诅咒的我们狼人一族，和在黑夜中，变成狼身后，狼人们的眼睛。”狼人委屈地说着；爱丽丝好心地递给了他一些饼干，顺带剜了我一眼。  
“……你继续，所以你的意思是，只要带着狼人，就根本不可能走上正确的路？”我撑着脸颊，说服自己继续听着这怪诞的解释。  
“猎人先生你要听我说完呀！”艾德蒙德心满意足地吃着饼干，补充道：“这不是还有第二晚吗？你想想，那些面包屑真的是被野兽吃完了吗？”  
爱丽丝有些不解：“你们到底在试图解析些什么？”  
简单地和她交待过女巫的事之后，她变得越发兴奋起来，甚至捧着脸，双目泛光地期待着狼人继续下去。  
刺耳的铃声再度响起，我做了个暂停的手势，捂着耳朵前去开门。  
我打开门，只见是维克托站在门口，他有些狼狈地打着一把黑伞，看来晴天白天对他的干扰确实不小。  
“莱拉呢？”他向着我屋里张望着，我就顺势让他进了房间。  
我关上房门：“在教会那边，暂时还没有醒。”  
他有些担心地插着腰，低头思考着什么的样子。片刻后，他咬了咬嘴唇，对我道：“那个司机，我送去医院了，但是你猜我从他身上找到了什么？”


	79. 女巫的晚宴（6）

“那个司机，我送去医院了，但是你猜我从他身上找到了什么？”  
维克托挑着自己精致的眉毛，略带玩味地看着我。  
我向他伸出手：“找到什么？我看看。”  
维克托从包里小心翼翼地拿出一个餐巾纸包，打开给我看：“黑色的麦穗。从他的前胸口袋里找到的，味道特别奇怪，像是泡过什么药水。”  
那些漆黑的麦穗或是干瘪或是饱满的躺在白色的餐巾纸上，说不出的诡异。虽然我暂时闻不到味道，但也觉得那东西黑到不正常。  
“就是这个了！”艾德蒙德突然兴奋起来，冲到了我身边，指着维克托手心的黑色麦穗：“所谓的食物碎屑，就是女巫想要施展较为强大的术的时候，一定会在咒术的对象身上用到某种媒介，而且她们特别喜欢用食物相关的媒介，如果可以，让对方吃下去是最好的。”  
我突然想到，难道之前在雪山上，气味的引导也仅仅是幻觉咒术的一部分？以及梅尔·海森达她曾经刻意留意过我和莱拉斯，说我们是两个马鞭草厌恶者。  
其实这样一想，我为什么那样轻易地就相信，梅尔会是我们这一边的呢？如果来的那个外地女巫是她的亲戚或者什么更深的关系，她岂不是完全没有必要帮我们这群外人？莱拉斯出事也是在她用纸条提醒我们的隔天……  
“说下去。如果这些奇怪的媒介指的就是故事中的面包屑，我们下一步应该怎么做？”我看着维克托弯下腰来，给好奇的爱丽丝查看手中的东西。  
爱丽丝捻起一粒麦穗在手里揉搓着，放到鼻子下闻了闻。她皱眉道：“虽然味道很奇怪，但是莫名的有些让人想到巧克力豆啊？”  
“你小心点。”我刚准备从她手里抢过那些诡异的麦穗，突然想到了这女孩显然并不简单的真实身份，僵在原地。  
“吃就完事了。”艾德蒙德拾起一粒抛到嘴里：“为了用最少的能量损失达到最大的咒术效力，女巫的各种引信都是精准计算她们的针对对象的，像这种能对你们人类起到作用的东西，对我完全没有负面影响。”  
我又没能拦住这家伙：“喂，你就不怕她算好了，我们会从那个司机衣袋里搜到什么，然后会被其他的恶魔吃掉吗？”  
艾德略做思考，点了点头：“你说的对。”  
说完他就头一歪，瘫到了爱丽丝身上。  
“哇！这是什么情况啊！”爱丽丝显然也被吓了一跳，幸好维克托和我及时把那愚蠢的狼人托了起来。  
愚蠢的狼人突然抬起头，一双眼睛中幽幽地晃着绿色的凶光，嘴唇微启，露出狰狞的獠牙，喉咙深处发出“呜呜”的低吼。  
我连忙撤开，划出了指环内侧的刀片。这什么魔鬼术式，竟然能生效得这么快？  
可是艾德突然猛地跳开，咧嘴笑道：“猎人先生，你的反应很快啊——但是想不到吧，我装的还挺像的吧？”  
“你（脏话）！”  
爱丽丝摇了摇头，轻轻抚摸着小查：“暴躁的崔斯又开始口吐脏话骂人了。”  
“别闹了，我们真的很着急。”维克托有些不悦地斥责。身边还有一个正常人、不对，思维正常的恶魔真是太幸运了。  
狼人舔了舔舌头，似乎在回味刚刚麦穗的味道。他转了转眼珠，做了个稍安勿躁的手势：“相信我，对付女巫，我们狼人很专业的；就像对付狼人，女巫也很专业一样。但是现在，除了我之外，那个坏女人还要分神来对付——”  
他指了指维克托：“虽然血统不算那么纯正、但被德古拉之子强行换血之后也还说得过去的某吸血鬼；”  
他转向了我：“不知道为什么传闻中已经死去却依旧活蹦乱跳的海辛家大少爷；”  
最后，他看向了抱着爱丽丝的小查，语气有些含糊和暧昧不清：“这边嘛……尚未成年的刻耳柏洛斯，和小女孩？嘿嘿……”  
看来这家伙已经闻出来了爱丽丝的身份？恶魔的嗅觉果然比我的感知力要强许多啊。  
“别用你那贫瘠的文学积淀来挑战高难度台词了。”这个狼人的话真的多到让人头大，我有些不耐烦：“我不需要你像是报名号一样挨个介绍我们所有人，直接告诉我，你吃了那个怪东西，然后我们该做什么？”  
狼人立刻换了一副有些委屈的表情，我甚至觉得他都要摇尾巴了。“我现在已经记住了那个坏女人的气味了，只需要一个诱饵，等到她再次施术的时候，我就一定能找到她的位置。”  
“那这诱饵……不就非我莫属了吗？”我周围这一圈看起来一个个的都像是正常人类，然而真正的人类其实只有我一个。  
“崔斯，我可以陪你一起。”爱丽突然抬头道，她笑了笑：“听起来就很有意思，而且按照艾德说的，应该是兄妹二人一起行动吧？”  
兄妹二人一起行动……吗？  
啊，我家崔西为什么就没有爱丽丝这么可爱！虽然爱丽丝有时候也挺烦的，但是这种时候说出这种话的妹妹真是人间珍宝了！  
爱丽丝反而皱起了眉：“你那是什么恶心的表情啊？”  
维克托也摇了摇头，似乎不想继续这个无聊的话题：“人类实在是太脆弱了，崔斯特倒是没问题，再带着这位小姐……”  
“她没问题的。”我代爱丽丝回答了。其实我也有点想知道，爱丽丝的真实身份，还有她到底是如何把自己的恶魔气息隐藏得如此滴水不漏的。  
维克托有些疑惑地瞥了我一眼，但还是没有继续质疑：“如果你觉得没问题，那我也不好多说什么。——那么，我能够为你们做些什么呢？”  
“吸血鬼啊……让我想想。”狼人托着下巴仰着头闭眼思考着，片刻后，他睁开了眼睛：“你应该和德古拉之子有些许的血亲关系吧？”  
维克托点了点头：“多亏了弗拉德，他说是把他的血液借给我冲破诅咒，但是事后并没有收回他那一部分血脉，我们之间可以有血缘的沟通，但是没有血亲上下之间那么强烈。”  
“那你随时准备好联系那家伙，免得万一我们搞砸了一切，海辛快要死了都没人来救。”  
“别，不要找他。”我挠了挠头，把指节掰得咔咔响：“我不确定，这件事告诉了他，他会不会和我们统一战线。”  
毕竟瑞贝和那个黑女巫之间看起来像是巧合的事件，构成了她们之间千丝万缕的联系。虽然我还没有理清所有脉络，但我能肯定，她们绝非偶然地把枪口都对准了我。  
我并不希望弗拉德那家伙因为知道我和瑞贝的战争而感到困扰。任何人对于自己朋友的争吵，都会觉得很难做吧……更不必说我们之间已经是针锋相对了。  
不，如果我是弗拉德，我应该会选择瑞贝吧。几百年的时间，可不是为一个普通朋友就等得起的，院子里那一圈白玫还不是最好的证明吗？  
难道我在害怕？我在害怕弗拉德会站在我的对立面？  
“崔斯？”  
爱丽丝拼命地摇着我的肩膀：“你快说啊，他为什么不会和我们统一战线？难道你们吵架了，他这次实际上是离家出走？你们俩不要吓我啊！”  
“吓你什么了！我……我就是那么一说而已，反正、反正我不想让他知道，他去别的地方出差倒是正好，省的我每天见到他都怕暴露秘密。”  
维克托似乎正打量着我的神情，认真的表情和弗拉德看着我的时候有几分神似。这群吸血鬼老喜欢这样盯着人的眼睛看，让人浑身不舒服，仿佛自己要被他们看透了一样。  
“那么，我会尽我所能的在暗处给你们提供帮助。”他最后莫名其妙地会心一笑。  
狼人弓起手指敲了敲桌面，示意大家注意了：“我们这样安排吧。三天后就是万圣节，虽然海辛已经成年了，但是只要变装遮住脸什么的，基本没人知道你是谁。你可以提着糖果罐在这几个街区附近转转，四处敲敲门什么的；当她趁机发动了任何咒法，我都可以第一时间感觉到，然后我就会告诉你……”  
“等等，”我观察了一下家里的窗户好像都没关：“你就这么把计划说出来，不怕她听见？”  
“你也太神经质了吧，猎人先生，她再怎么法力高强也是个人类，不是监控网络啊！”狼人鄙夷地看了我一眼，继续道：“就算她能够感知到你在附近，敲门的任务也可以由爱丽丝完成，至少要让她留意一下门口的孩子——只要她分心，咒术的准备时间就会增长。我之前说了，女巫的身体是脆弱不堪的，到时候，就是我们的回合了。”  
我仔细地听着，认真揣摩可能遗漏的细节。  
最终，我还是伸出一根手指：“我只有一个问题。”


	80. 女巫的晚宴（7）

“我只有一个问题。”  
艾德皱眉，转了转眼睛，好像在思索自己计划的周密性。片刻后，他似乎百思不得其解，就问道：“你说吧，崔斯特。”  
“如果我们失败了，会怎么样？”对方的手段总是过于凶狠，我不得不小心。  
爱丽丝也转过头去看着艾德蒙德，等待着他的回复。狼人扁着嘴耸了耸肩：“最好的情况不过是打草惊蛇，让对方的警惕性增加；最坏的……恐怕就是减员了。”  
“如果是我自己被减，我倒是无所谓，但我付不起别人性命的责任……”我突然停止发了发言。因为我仔细一想，这屋子里好像只有我一个人类。  
我又感觉自己被针对了。  
我叹了口气，我什么时候处于过这么卑微的地位了：“行吧，那就各自分头准备？有任何问题直接联络吧，祝我们三天后成功？”  
我举起手掌，想让他们和我击掌。爱丽丝十分不领情地举着茶杯碰了碰我的手，狼人一拳砸在我的掌心，维克托掩着嘴偷笑。  
真是个糟糕的团队啊……麻烦死了。  
三天后。  
“哦我亲爱的甜心，你这是在装作谁？”我看着爱丽丝披着过长的斗篷，提着一盏红色的南瓜灯，小脸擦粉擦得雪白。  
“我是一个吸血鬼修女哦！”爱丽丝掀起了大兜帽：“这可是我向着教会里体型最大的修女姐姐借到的衣服，她还十分乐意地帮我涂上了假血浆。”  
嗯，假血浆吗？我看着爱丽丝兴致勃勃地向我展示着她的万圣节游行装扮多么的逼真，甚至露出特意戴上的尖牙牙套。不知道弗拉德那个真正的吸血鬼现在在做什么？虽然他也没离开几天，ins上的动态也一直在更，但总有种他走了很久的感觉。  
想那么多做什么。  
“所以你到底在做什么？”爱丽丝看出来了我有些心不在焉，抱起双臂，皱眉看着我。  
我反应了过来，加快了缠绷带的速度：“我在试图把自己变成一个木乃伊啊。”  
虽然我和弗拉德都不是那种会因为跌打损伤躺在床上修养十天半个月的类型，但是绷带和纱布这种常备的医疗道具，家里总是会储备很多。事实上是我也懒得额外购买些什么套装了，毕竟我总觉得，我这个人特别适合被绷带缠满全身的造型，很酷。  
“我是不是应该再找一件深蓝色的长大衣穿着，再带一把日本刀？[1]”我对着镜子把自己的五官全数用绷带缠满，只露出一双眼睛，以及鼻子底下和嘴部的几个开缝。  
爱丽丝则有些不耐烦：“差不多行啦，其实你现在带把刀也挺让人害怕的，真的很像恐怖片里爬出来的木乃伊。”  
我假意做出野兽捕食的动作，弯起手指扑向爱丽丝，想逗一逗她；谁知道这孩子竟然直接被吓到猛地后退一步，抱紧了南瓜灯。  
“崔斯，我想说，你这个样子真的很可怕啊！”爱丽丝拍着胸口，长出一口气，有些惊魂未定：“关键是，我觉得没有任何违和感？就好像你本来就该是这么可怕的样子。”  
我有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“是吗？那刚刚真是抱歉了。”  
不得不说，其实有时候这丫头的直觉还是挺准确的。  
她嗔怪地剜了一眼我，拿起了桌上剩余的绷带，帮我一起完整着我这个可怕的角色。在瞥见我的锁骨之下的记号时，她又轻轻哼了一声表示嘲讽：“勇者幼年斗恶龙失败的印记？”  
我看了看那一串或字母或数字附带条形码的印记，学着约瑟芬的口吻：“是又怎么样？”  
“哼。你不说，总有一天会暴露的，可不要小看我的好奇心啊！”  
我示意爱丽丝不要把脖子的地方缠的太紧，那样会勒得我呼吸困难。她打了个结，我将衬衫扣好，回答道：“那你去查吧，祝你好运、武运昌隆。”  
“……傻子崔斯，你真是个傻子。”  
“我又怎么啦？”我穿好外套，正忙着检查背包里的各种装备和道具，平白无故地听到爱丽丝在背后骂我。  
她的语气有些恼火：“对于瑞贝，你就一点危机感都没有吗？我可是一直站在你这一边啊！”  
“危机感？我早就把她当做头号敌人了好不好，要不是弗拉德那家伙，以及说什么遗落下我的把柄之类的，我早就找个犄角旮旯的地方把她干掉了。”  
“你等等，为什么你要害怕她和弗拉德的关系？”爱丽丝冲到我面前，按住我的背包，瞪大了眼睛问道。  
于是我就把弗拉德当初给睡眼朦胧的我讲的故事告诉了爱丽丝。  
她的眼睛瞪得更大更圆，一双深红色的眼珠都快要从本来就很大的眼睛中掉出来了：“你怎么才说这事！你麻烦大了，这次女巫的事情弄完，你一定不能再这么随随便便的了。”  
我把小查的脑袋按到背包里拉上拉链，将背包甩到肩膀上：“还有什么事能比眼前的这事更棘手吗？”  
爱丽丝拍掉我向她伸出的手，理了理自己的裙子和兜帽，向我翻了个白眼，径自向着家门口走去：“我就这么问你，你觉得弗拉和瑞贝现在的关系怎么样？”  
“弗拉似乎很欣赏瑞贝的身手和狩猎技巧。”我实话实说，跟上了爱丽丝的脚步。  
“如果你是弗拉德，遇到前世对自己那么好的女孩，这一世再度重逢，并且经常能有话题可聊，并不会总是想到前世的死亡结局，你会不会越来越喜欢这个女孩？”  
“……”虽然很想脱口而出的肯定，但总觉得那个词晦涩拗口，是我不愿意说的。瑞贝的身材相貌都不算平庸，加上这样的背景……“嗯。”  
我还是说出来了我的想法。  
“很好，那么同样的，反过来，瑞贝也一定会喜欢弗拉德的。”爱丽丝眯起了眼睛，用手指戳了戳我的手臂：“那么请问，你在哪里呢？”  
“关我什么事啊！……”我挠了挠头，把指节一个一个地掰得咔咔响；由于这几天的忙碌而许久没有侵袭而来的沉闷感再次握住了胸腔，令人窒息的、喘不过气的感觉，让我不由得加快了呼吸的频率：“你不要影响我，今晚我们要做的事很重要。”  
爱丽丝惊呼：“哇，这花竟然突然开了！”  
我顺着她的视线望去，那朵白玫瑰竟然正以肉眼可见的速度绽开了花苞，舒展开柔软的纯白色花瓣，一层层展开的花瓣像是层叠的舞裙，簇拥着中央仍旧紧闭的花心。  
我想起这些花的作用……唉，我为什么要生气，我这样是不对的，但是胸腔中的那些让人窒息的沉郁气体此时就像是被一把点燃了一样，想要顺着我的喉咙咆哮出火来。  
我愤怒地伸手摘下那朵刚刚盛放的玫瑰，全然不顾它浑身密密麻麻的皮刺。反正我的疼痛感知能力极差，即使把荆棘紧紧攥在手心也不会有什么感觉。可是……为什么在我看着它逐渐低下的头，会有种沉痛的悲哀呢？  
我听见了自己牙齿间摩擦的“咯咯”声。我叹了口气，连气息都带着些颤抖。  
我随手丢掉了那朵白玫瑰，只是丢在一旁，没有踩过、也没有再看一眼。  
“崔斯……？”爱丽丝轻轻地唤着我的名字，我感觉到她牵起了我的手，剔除着残存的皮刺。“算了，你这家伙……就让你到时候自己解决吧。”  
“人类的感情真是太复杂了。”她这样莫名其妙地说着。  
这里的习俗似乎是在今天有南瓜灯会。由社区组织的各住户都会把南瓜雕刻成各种各样的南瓜头，放进了灯泡或是蜡烛，或零散或有组合造型地摆在路边。天色已晚，那些南瓜上的鬼脸里映照出颤抖的灯光，随着不知道哪里漏出来的“欢迎来到万圣节”的背景音乐，也算确实有那么几分味道。  
但是由于弗拉德不在，我又懒；并且不知道如果要这样做得话，掏出来南瓜馅能做什么，我们的房子前只是象征性地挂了个塑料的通电南瓜灯，当做应景。  
来往的孩子和青少年并不少，他们或是画着精致的妆容和装扮，让我这个恶魔猎人都能感觉到他们的认真用心；或是简单地披着掏了几个洞的床单，僵硬地平展着自己的双手作捉弄人的动作。在五颜六色的彩灯下，就算是最简单的装束，也可以变得诡异和可怖。除了那些四处游荡嬉戏的鬼魂和恶魔，不少旅者也选择在今天造访这座城市，他们兴奋地举着相机，想要记录下今天这一难得的场面。  
总有一些五音不全的人喜欢跟着远处的背景音乐哼歌，只不过唱完了会引来更多的笑声。  
据说会有万圣节游行的队伍从城区行进而来，但现在为时尚早，只能发现他们用彩色荧光棒规划出的路线和人们期待的眼神与议论的声音。  
今晚也并不平静，空间里时而飘散开一些魔力低微的恶魔的气息，不过感觉上可能只是想对人们做一些恶作剧，并没有太多混乱邪恶的气息。  
除了背包中的小查和待机的狼人与吸血鬼，对于深渊这方面，暂时不需要留意太多。  
“我已就位，感觉良好。”我低声地在万圣节行动组的群聊中报告了自己的状态。  
“你们可以跟着人群了，这样不会太突兀。”艾德蒙德发出了指令。  
虽然由一个狼人指挥我让我觉得有些不悦……不过谁让他在这次女巫的狩猎中占据了主导地位呢？  
“了解。”我握了握爱丽丝的手，她立刻心神领会地打开那盏幽蓝色的鬼火灯的电源，牵着我一头扎入了狂欢的人流中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]即鬼泣官方小说第一部中吉尔维（维吉尔）的形象。


	81. 女巫的晚宴（8）

其实我并没有过参与万圣节狂欢的经历，这还是第一次。  
往年的今天都是各种委托和任务爆单的节日。在我仍然不能独立狩猎的年纪，家里的长辈们会说这是难得的学习机会，让我们跟从富有经验的猎人旁观实习；等成长起来之后，自然就是自行组成队伍完成任务，缓解家族的接单压力；之后偶尔也会有后辈跟在我和崔西身后，像模像样地认真学习，并偶尔记录笔记。  
可恶，虽然是从家里逃出来了，并且成功混入了狂欢的人流中——可我现在仍然还是在工作啊！  
偶尔我也想要一个能够好好玩一玩的假期啊！  
“什么味道？”爱丽丝皱了皱眉，抽着鼻子说：“像是什么纸制品烧起来了。”  
我没有办法闻到味道，只能十分警觉地打量着四周——突然出现的这种味道的原因，应该只有梅尔用来传送信息的纸条了吧。  
“你看到那种，女巫烧来的字条了吗？”周围十分嘈杂喧闹，我只能俯下身子对着爱丽丝的耳朵吼道。  
她皱眉嫌弃地看着我，揪过我的耳朵：“人太多啦！那个东西太小了，怎么看得到啊！”  
麻烦了……我回头向着人流的反方向溯游而上。在这种时间，梅尔发来的信息，应该不会不重要。  
地上有一张孤零零的纸条，好像还被人踩过，上面留下了黑色的鞋印。就在我正准备过去捡起来的时候，一顶尖尖的女巫帽闯入视野。  
我立刻警惕起来，右手摸向黑刃所在的位置。  
那个女巫装扮的女孩压了压帽子，对我比了个噤声的手势。我看见她扯下自己用于挡脸的毛衣高领，露出里面深棕色的皮肤，和熟悉的厚嘴唇。  
她向我做了个口型：“不要说话。”另外她伸手去捡起来了那张纸片，从怀中又拿出一个小纸包，一并交给了我。  
我学着梅尔的样子，用口型问道：“你怎么亲自露面了？”这和说好的不一样。按照狼人所说，女巫最忌讳的就是暴露本体，因为她们的肉体往往不堪一击。  
“崔斯，你突然往回跑什么啊！”爱丽丝在身后呼唤着，拨开一帮兴奋高歌的孩子们，扯住了我裸露在外的一截绷带。  
“嗯？”我看见梅尔摇了摇头，估计是想让我不要告诉爱丽丝她在现场的事。我回过头，将那个小纸包握在手心，只是把那张烧来的纸条展开给爱丽丝看，一边回答道：“你太粗心了，如果有那种味道，显然是我们的女巫要对我传达一些消息。”  
“我也要看看。”爱丽丝凑了上来，和我一起去看那个纸条上的信息。但是十分不幸，可能是由于路上的泥泞，加上不知道是哪个傻子踩了一脚，上面的文字或者图案都十分模糊，像是晕散了一样。  
爱丽丝沉默片刻，抬头道：“等一下，如果梅尔小姐也是正在施展巫术的女巫，艾德会不会判断失误？”  
“什么意思？”  
她掏出手机，给我翻看之前我由于被梅尔耽搁而错过的群聊信息。就在刚刚，狼人表示他嗅到了巫术发动的味道。  
如果就在刚刚的话……那确实有可能和梅尔的消息传送的法术重叠？“不，不是这样。你想一想，那个能引路的面包屑——也就是被狼人吞服的那些黑色麦穗，一定是有导向性的。”  
“这样说倒也没错。”爱丽丝皱着眉头，似乎仍然有些疑惑，“但是，我总觉得刚刚的时间也太巧合了吧？夜晚和狂欢都才刚刚开始，那个黑女巫未免也太心急了一些。”  
我微微偏头，那个戴着尖尖女巫帽的身影已经离开。  
“可是我们能够相信的只有那个狼人了，不是吗？”我也在仔细考虑着爱丽丝的发言。  
她突然像个狐狸一样地笑了笑，指了指我的背包：“鼻子好用的可不仅仅是那个狼人啊！你不是出门的时候把小查一并带出来了吗？”  
说着，她从自己的口袋里掏出一个小袋子，把里面的东西倒在手心，正是维克托带来的那些黑色麦穗：“真没想到，愚蠢的崔斯竟然要和一个来路不明的狼人联手，明明我们家小查也很厉害啊！”  
我想了想，带着她来到路边一家歇业的商店门前的台阶上坐下。从背包中拎出对我怒目而视的小查，放在腿上。“我只是，想考验你有没有想到这一层面嘛。”  
“说谎，你明明根本就没有考虑到就相信了艾德。你这家伙总是会莫名其妙的相信别人，又莫名其妙的对别人抱有怀疑。”爱丽丝和小查一起向我翻了个白眼。  
我看着听从爱丽丝的指令，舔舐吞食着那些黑色麦穗的小查，坚决不愿意承认：“你这样的口气仿佛活的比我长一样；你一个普普通通的高中生，就算在教堂是圣歌领唱又怎么样？还能有更多的阅人经验吗？”  
爱丽丝的眼中闪过一丝精明的光芒。她挑了挑眉，向我吐了吐舌头，没有直接回答。  
没想到这家伙居然看出来了我是在试探她的背景？  
“呜汪！！”这时，小查似乎突然发现了什么一样，迅捷地从我膝盖上窜了出去，长长的狗绳被拖在身后。  
“（脏话）这种时候别瞎跑啊！”我试图伸手去捉住绳子的尾端。这么多的人，有宠物不栓好绳子乱跑的话可是违法的，我才不想因此而接受罚金呢。更别说，万一有哪个倒霉的熊孩子惹恼了小查，气得它憋出自己的另外两个脑袋来，我估计我还得把那孩子送医院去。  
“一会电话联系我！”我回头冲着尚未反应过来的爱丽丝喊了一句，头也不回地去追向小查逃走的方向。  
一缕久违的味道闯入，像是雪地上被人遗落的红玫瑰那样刺眼。虽然很淡很轻，比起平时、甚至比注射了阻滞剂后还要淡，但确实是他？  
他为什么会在这里啊？那家伙不是出差去别的州处理委托了吗？该死的，完全没有料到这家伙会突然回来啊……不过他为什么不直接找我？  
而且，总觉得这个恶魔气息好像少了一些平日里的那种，像是在经年岁月中书页间翻阅而过的沉静和枯涩。  
再说了，那家伙是不是状态不太好，遇到了什么事吗，自身气息被压抑成了这样的低迷？还是说，另有隐情吗？  
我终于一脚踩上小查的狗绳，小查仍旧前扑跃起的动势让它被扯了个跟斗，差点抓到前面那人的金色长发。  
“呜呜——”小查气势汹汹地向着那个背影龇着牙，从喉咙里发出威胁的声音。  
我把小查抱到怀里，抬眼看去。真的很像啊，但是，怎么说呢，总有种隐隐的违和感。  
“……嗯？”  
他回过头来，夜色因他的眉骨投下的阴影让他的眼窝深邃动人，迷离的梦幻感中仿佛他就是弗拉徳本人，恍惚间让我有种想要像小查一样扑上去的冲动。“你怎么在这？”我不由得问道。  
“抱歉，先生，我想您可能认错人了？”  
语气和语速以及语调有些僵硬的英语让我醒悟过来，虽然他的眉眼轮廓间与我想的那个人有七分相似，那双宛如沉淀着金屑的眼睛更是如出一辙，然而终究是少了些什么。  
不是他。我长长地出了一口气，不知道是叹息还是放松。  
“啊……是啊，我认错人了，不好意思。”我抱着小查起身。但仍然无法从那人的脸上移开视线。真的很像啊，同样是金色的长发和金色的眼眸，说这家伙是弗拉德的双胞胎兄弟我都能相信，只不过是比弗拉德少了些许年岁的悠长味道。  
也没有曾经让我从幻梦中惊醒的、仿佛是他的象征一般的玫瑰花香。  
小查趁着我愣神的时刻，再次扑了出去，利爪抓向了对方的脸颊。  
还好那人反应还算迅捷，他轻轻地往回一让，避开了被狗爪抓破脸皮的危险。  
我也反应过来，小查往回拽。可是它的爪子已经勾上了对方金色的长发，就在我以为大事不好、要扯住对方头发的时候，那顶金色的假发已经被它扯了下来，露出了原主黑色的短发，这让他的整个面孔原本被遮掩住的东方特征显露出来。  
果然还是不一样。我如释重负。  
“真是抱歉！”我连忙撬开小查的牙齿，把那顶假发从它嘴里抠了出来。我应该是十分羞愧地低着头把假发递还给了那人吧，我觉得我的脸颊热得发烫。  
“呃，没事，不过这样似乎也用不了了呢……”对方有些无奈地用手梳理着乱成一团的金色假发，一边用那双金色的眼睛瞥着小查，似乎在观察它。  
但我仍然无法抑制住自己的好奇——这世界上怎么会有两个人如此碰巧地相似？  
“成为了您万圣节狂欢夜晚不愉快的经历，我感到十分歉疚，而且我家狗还弄坏了您的道具。这样吧，我愿意提供赔偿。此外，我不知道您是否因为刚刚的袭击而受伤？尽管我家狗已经注射过疫苗，我想，我们还是去一趟医院比较好。”我想要得到这个男人的联系方式。不论是为了我还是为了弗拉德，这个男人一定并不是一个巧合那么简单，至少他身上的恶魔气息不会对我撒谎。  
我没想到，他竟然有些惊讶而不知所措地咬着嘴唇，瞪大了眼睛看着我，金色的双眸微微颤抖；片刻之后，他低下头去，用很低的声音回答道：“陈烨，他们习惯叫我陈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个陈……并非我明日方舟没有抽到陈所以随意取的名字啊！在陈sir之前我就想要让陈烨叫陈了啊！


	82. 女巫的晚宴（9）

“陈烨……？”我重复了一遍这个名字（chen ye），“是C国的名字吗？真看不出来啊，您看起来完全不像是一个亚洲人呢。”  
不过这样一来，他对话时过于注重语法的严谨性，和十分标准但是缺乏惯有腔调的发音，也就说得过去了。  
陈没有抬头，只是颔首道：“我的确是在C国长大的。”  
这家伙的感觉好像有点不对劲，但我没有时间陪他耽搁，抓紧时间地问道：“您有什么联系方式吗？我可以事后安排一下赔偿——如您所见，我想我需要去安置一下我家狗，免得这个小家伙再出来打扰别人。”  
他好像幡然醒悟一般地抬起头，望着我，又摇了摇头，拍了拍自己的肩膀：“不，没事，我没事的，谢谢您的好意。”  
他匆匆地向我鞠了一躬，转身，好像要逃走。开玩笑，你这个身周缠绕着吸血鬼气息的、长得和弗拉德如此相像的家伙，我怎么会轻易放走？  
我把小查换成单手抱着，另一只手迅速捉住陈的手腕。他的体温比弗拉德略高，但仍然低于正常人的水平。  
难道说……这是一只尚未被取走人类血脉的吸血裔？  
越来越有意思了，那么我能不能再擅自进一步猜测一下，陈这家伙估计是弗拉德那个风流的老爸四处留情，在人类女子腹中留下的另一个种子？如此一来，就能解释为什么他和弗拉德的相貌那样相似，并且拥有这对极其罕见的金色眼眸了。  
他留在世上会对弗拉德不利吧，这是历史书或者小说上常有的剧情。也许我应该将这家伙找个僻静场所就地处决。嗯……也许留给弗兰肯斯坦进行研究也是个不错的选项？  
“怎么了……？”陈有些疑惑地回过头来，皱着眉的样子像极了弗拉德。  
我也怔住了。这是在大街上，如果他说了自己没有事，的确没有必要再和我有什么交集。我用力地握了握他的手腕，松开了手：“没什么，是我失礼了，请原谅。”  
他十分局促地对我微微鞠了一躬，逃一般地离开了现场。  
不知道我的追踪符文对于这种半吸血鬼来说，还能不能起到那么显著的效果——毕竟他本身的恶魔气息就不算强烈。  
这时，我才感觉到口袋里的手机几乎要把我的大腿震麻……说的也是，我刚刚太过激动了，唐突间就忘记了正在进行的任务。  
爱丽丝的声音穿透了手机屏幕：“你这个傻子到底跑哪里去了？不是说好我们两个一起行动的吗？就算是艾德的话不能全信，那至少也要留意一下他发的消息吧？”  
“行吧，那我马上看一下。”  
小查仍然在对着陈离去的方向龇着牙，不知道是不是它们犬类恶魔对于吸血鬼都特别厌恶，我还记得小查第一次到家的时候闹出的乱子。  
“你快一点来，我已经到了他说的那个地方了。”爱丽丝的声音有些焦躁。  
我打开了定位，发现爱丽丝已经到达了几个街区以外。“你根本就没有来找我吧？你这孩子是怎么跑那么快的？”  
“我以为你也会直接来啊！谁知道你这家伙到底在哪里耽误了那么长时间。”她理直气壮。  
“好吧好吧，我这就赶来了。”  
我收好手机，把小查圈在怀里，揉了揉它的脑袋：“加油啊小查，作为本大名鼎鼎的猎人的猎犬，你也要好好表现才行，不能输给那个身份不明的狼人。”  
狗毕竟是狗，就算是刻耳柏洛斯的幼犬、就算小查再聪明，它也还是狗——小查受到鼓舞一般兴奋地“汪”了一声，我能感受到它也终于全神贯注了起来。  
一路上它并没有太多明显的抵触表现，那么目前来说，狼人给的坐标还是可信的。  
可这里的人越来越少，换句话说，是向着与狂欢游行的人们的反方向行走。等我看见爱丽丝那瘦小的裹着修女服的身影时，周围已经没有什么其他无关的人了。  
看见了我挥了挥手，爱丽丝扣紧了胸口的领巾，向我跑了过来。  
可是在她奔跑的身形背后，一闪而过的，我仿佛又看见了陈那个黑色头发的畏畏缩缩的样子。  
我没有管爱丽丝扑面而来的一长串埋怨和斥责，只是扶着她的肩膀让她不要挡住我的视野。可是原来陈所在的位置已经空无一人。  
看来，那个家伙确实很奇怪啊。  
“你在看什么？”爱丽丝十分疑惑地回过头，望向我刚刚看的位置。  
我摇摇头：“没什么——怎么了？艾德蒙德说的位置就是这里吗？”  
“不是的。只是那个咒术太过短暂，他暂时只能追踪到这里。接下来要继续等下一次了。”她有些遗憾地耸耸肩，但还是很好奇我刚刚到底在张望些什么。  
我想了想，还是走向刚刚瞥见陈的那栋房子。如果我没有记错的话，这里正是最开始，我跟踪维克托那帮新月吸血鬼时路过的高级别墅区。  
如今，这里高大的棕榈树已经被安置妥当，漆黑的星光下为了平衡气温而设置的水池摇晃着粼粼的波光。由于暂时无人居住，这里和几个街区外正在为节日的狂欢气氛形成鲜明的对比，就如同被刻意搁置在摆满美食的餐桌上的黑死病面具一样让人毛骨悚然。  
仿佛被隔绝在远方的喧闹声更是让这里寂静非常。  
“爱丽，你胆子也还挺大的，居然敢一个人在这里等我。”我突然对于自己把爱丽丝一个人落在这里的行为感到歉疚。  
她听到这里，更加生气了：“你还好意思说？我一直握着胸口的十字架小声咏唱着圣歌呢。”  
“你之前有没有感觉到这栋房子里还有别人？”随着越走越近，我打量着那些预装好的门窗，此刻黑洞洞的窗口里看不见任何东西。但是陈刚刚的确是出现在了这栋别墅的附近。  
爱丽听说刚刚并非只有她一个人，更加握紧了胸前领巾上的十字架：“什么意思？你刚刚在就是因为看到了还有别的人，所以才四下张望的？”  
我竖起一根手指挡在嘴唇前，示意她不要多说；又抚了抚小查的脑袋，把它放到地上：“快找找。”  
“你有什么新的线索吗？”爱丽丝见我操作如此果断，歪着头问道。  
“我遇见了一个人，他长得很像弗拉德，但是……”我觉得对于德古拉那些我不太确定的事情，暂时没有告诉爱丽丝的必要。“嗯，然后我觉得他可能在这里。”  
“哇哦！”她如我所料的一般笑得意味不明起来，但很快，她正色道：“崔斯，我很理解你现在的心情，毕竟短暂的分离更会引起人们的思念——但是我们现在是在追查那个黑女巫啊！弗拉德的事情虽然奇怪，还是先放一放比较好吧？”  
我微微一怔：“你说的似乎也有些道理……？”  
但是小查已经莽着劲拖着绳子往人家的院子里钻了。我把小查抛过围墙，自己也四处寻找着可以翻过围墙的落脚点，回头对爱丽丝说道：“反正艾德蒙德也没有给出下一步的指示，就当做是迷惑敌军的行动好了！”  
“那我怎么办呀！”她抱着裙子不知所措地站在围墙下看着我，“我怎么可能像你一样翻进去？”  
我笑了笑，虽然我现在满脸的绷带，估计笑起来很吓人：“你在这里帮我望风嘛，反正你握着你那神圣的十字架唱着圣洁的颂歌也不用怕黑。”之前的歉疚一扫而空。  
不顾爱丽丝小声嘀咕的诅咒，我从墙头一跃而下。小查倒是没有急着前进，只是围着我打转，一边用鼻子在地上拱着什么。  
我打开手电，发现那是梅尔之前递给我的小纸包。  
那张纸条的内容已经模糊，但是那个小纸包里的东西由于当时情形过于匆忙，我也没来得及拆开看。  
“那是……”突然，陈的声音再度从黑暗中想起，我抬眼望去，那家伙那双像极了弗拉德的金色眼睛在夜色里闪着黯淡的光芒。他正站在那栋应该暂时无人入住的别墅墙角，一手扶着墙壁，一边翻着眼睛看着我。  
我没有回答他，只是立刻旋身向他发起了冲刺。这个家伙也太神秘了，但是似乎对于我的时候总慢了半拍——他怔怔地看着我挡路的胳膊，被我封在墙角。  
“你是不是知道些什么？”我低声问着，不想让墙另一侧的爱丽丝听见。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，垂下眼去，盯着我的胸口：“看来，先生也并不是一个普通的群众而已？”  
我低头去看他视线所指，正是我一直都会佩戴的十字架的垂坠处，由于刚刚有些突然的动作掉到了领口外。  
小查背脊处的毛发全部竖了起来，充满敌意地压低前肢，保持着即将扑向陈的姿势。  
“不要用问句来回答我的问句，你以为我不知道你是什么？半吸血鬼的身份一定痛苦极了，那么你来这里的目的是什么？你知道你的某个兄弟住在这里？”  
陈突然抬起了头，金色的眸子猛地收缩：“先生是不是认识那个人？应该和我长得很像，但是拥有我没有的金色长发。”  
糟糕……难道我这是被套话了？他却紧追不舍地问道：“他是叫弗拉德，弗拉德·采佩什，对不对？这几个街区以内确实有这个人，对不对？”  
“对（脏话）对！”我为自己的疏忽感到有些愤怒，然而这时爱丽丝的一声惊呼让我别开了注意力。我回过头，看到那个女孩抱着裙子摔到在了墙根。  
趁着此刻，陈迅速地撞向我的手肘，趁着我没有反应过来的时候握住了我的手心，将梅尔给我的那个小纸包抠了出来，一矮身，躲过小查的飞扑，向着后院的方向飞奔而去。  
“快追，小查！”我气急败坏地揉着手臂，本想紧随小查继续追进去，但考虑到摔倒的爱丽丝，我还是暂时留了下来，去查看她的伤势。那半吸血鬼的力量大得惊人，完全不像是那个瘦弱的青年能够爆发的力量，果然魔物都不可貌相。  
也许是由于恶魔体质的原因，爱丽丝身上衣服被划破的地方并没有什么伤口。但是刚刚她用于自愈的魔力却也暴露了她自己纯粹不输于弗拉德的恶魔气息。  
也许之前车祸那一次，也是这样的情况吧。  
“手机……快看手机！”她随意地抹了抹膝盖，掏出了手机，指给我看艾德蒙德发来的一连串消息。


	83. 女巫的晚宴（10）

“什么鬼……”我有些担心地回头看了看小查的去向，一边把爱丽丝扶了起来，一边翻看着群聊消息。  
“她又动用咒术了！”  
“现在，快从你们那个地方向西边继续前进！”  
“大概还有两三栋房子的距离，已经很近了！”  
狼人的消息一连串地刷屏，我拉到了最后，是维克托的一句简短的回复：“已就位。”  
有时候我觉得这群吸血鬼只说短短几个字的时候，就很酷。不过这和弗拉德那个有语言障碍只能憋出几个字来的家伙没有任何关系。  
我询问地看了看爱丽丝，虽然她本体是个魔力未知但必定十分强大的恶魔，但她毕竟是个还算可爱的女孩子，应该得到这个世界的珍视和保护。  
她点了点头，拉着我的手直起身子，示意自己没问题：“我们快去他说的那个地方！”  
“西边……”我打开手机里的指南针，也不知道是不是巧合，我发现后院正是西边。  
小查和陈烨已经不见踪影，只有漆黑的树影在随着夜风轻轻摇动。  
还好我之前抱着小查的时间很长，用于追踪的符文早就刻在了小查的皮肤上。我闭上眼，仔细地感受着刻耳柏洛斯独特的恶魔气息，牵着爱丽丝，向后院走去。  
“小心，崔斯……！”  
我正集中精力地在感知小查的气味的时候，爱丽丝一声惊呼。随后失重感骤然而至，土壤的黏湿味道裹挟着寒冷空气在鼻腔中拧转，混合着泥土的颗粒扑入口鼻——这里居然有个大坑，而没有注意脚下的我直接滚落进了坑洞。  
团起身体保护好头部，我终于在几个翻滚后稳住了身形。  
“哇，居然有这么大一个洞！崔斯你还好吗？”爱丽丝焦急地呼唤道。  
我爬起身来。这个坑里的空气虽然潮湿，但是并没有陈旧的窒息感，甚至有浅浅的微风穿过黑暗扑面而来。这么说……这里还会通向别的地方？我沉思片刻，对着洞上面喊道：“我没事，爱丽丝——你看一看你的周围，我的手电是不是掉在上面了？”  
我打开手机背后的手电筒勉强照明。我可不想在黑暗中暴露了这么大声响之后，还要在黑暗中遇上偷袭。  
爱丽丝把手电丢了下来，我往上照了照，看见她正跪在洞口。  
“下来吧，我觉得这太奇怪了。”说完，我四下侦查暂时无人，就把手电叼到嘴里，张开双臂，示意我会接住她，放心跳即可。  
爱丽丝皱了皱眉，似乎想说什么，但还是咽了回去，倾身而下。  
我将她放到地上，专注于这个地道前方的道路。  
“先别问，这种时候优先让耳朵能工作。”我听见了爱丽丝的吸气声，立刻制止了她的开口。如果没有敌人就一切好说，但如果有敌人，我能倚靠的就只有听力了。  
一开始我只是以为，陈烨出现的地点或许不是偶然，但是他在这个时间段现身一定只是某种巧合。但是从夺走我手心梅尔留下的东西、并且径直引着小查向着我们的目标方向前行来看，显然更加绝非偶然。  
小查身上的恶魔气息在地穴中一步步剥落，也印证了他们曾经下到了这里的事实。  
陈烨……他除了有可能是弗拉徳同父异母的兄弟之外，应该和这次的女巫也有着莫大的关联。  
爱丽丝似乎有话想说，但是考虑到我之前的提醒，只是轻轻地扯了扯我手上脱落下的绷带。  
我逐渐确认了，这里似乎并没有什么危险之后，松下了紧绷的肌肉。“怎么了？”我轻轻地问道，并且准备沿着地穴前进。  
“艾德说，那个女巫好像又施法了……虽然我们的方向没有错，但是我想，我们就这么进了这个未知的地道，是不是有点危险？”她一点一点收紧了绷带，握在手里，跟在我身后。  
我没有回头，继续一边探路一边防备，一边感知着小查残留下来的气息。“你不用怕，一切有我。再说了，她的目标是我，不会对你怎么样的。”  
“哼，希望你不要像是那个童话里那样，作为被放进锅里煮的哥哥，要等我把你就出来。”  
这一处地穴的表面踩起来仍旧有些松软，不像是很早之前挖出来的，格外可疑。  
总觉得……这一切像是在一步步安排妥当邀请我进入某种未知的狂欢一样。就像是故事里那个老巫婆为了勾引那对兄妹进入屋中的陷阱一样，让我感到紧张，但是狂跳的心脏却又是止不住的渴望。  
随着逐渐深入，不知道走了多久，已经适应了泥土气息的我，捕捉到了一丝奶酪的香味。  
这也太奇怪了吧，难道女巫们还真跟幼儿童话故事里那样，都住在糖果饼干搭建成的房子里？我有些怪异地回头看了看爱丽丝，看见她对着我点了点头，应该是表示她也闻见了。  
好吧……事到如今，也没有退回去的理由了。  
我突然想起，小查应该是不能吃巧克力的，那万一它直接冲进了那样奇怪的房间，不知道它能不能耐得住食物的诱惑？  
“呜呜……”仿佛是为了印证我的所想，我听见了我的狗的呜咽声。  
我将手电的光芒转向声源的方向，发现小查正被一根绳子缠住了四肢。  
我没想到，陈烨那家伙居然还挺厉害？居然斗过了难缠的小查！我把手电递给爱丽丝，俯下身子去帮小查从那些复杂的交缠的绳子里脱身。可是，在解开的过程中，我逐渐发现，这个绳子的缠绕方式，倒是很像小查自己随意乱窜而造成的。  
也就是说，这并非是某种针对小查预设的陷阱？  
正在我思考的时候，小查径直顶开了一旁的矮木板，试图爬了进去，留下了身后的暖色灯光，斜斜地射入地穴这边的黑暗。  
那些食物的香气再度从那破开的洞口处蜂拥而至，掺杂着如马鞭草等一众药草的味道。  
从女巫们都很喜欢使用草药辅助自己的咒法来看，不论是艾德蒙德的信息、还是陈烨所前往的地方，都不会错了——就是眼前。  
我刚把莽撞的小查拽回来，爱丽丝就把手机屏幕伸到了我面前，我看见了群聊中维克托的催促：“我已经到了艾德所说的地点，看起来是某个很普通的不算富裕的小楼。你们两个人呢？”  
我接过手机，回复道：“我们从发现的地道里过来的。”  
“我也准备赶过来了。什么，居然还有地道？”艾德蒙德表示十分惊讶。  
我把关于这条地下线路的发现方式告诉了他们；不过当然，我已经自动省略去了陈的部分。  
“虽然说，我也觉得这像是钓崔斯的诱饵，但是她没有理由能够考虑到狼人吞下了麦穗并进行追踪啊？”据维克托所说，他在对面找到了一家小餐厅，正坐在里面隔着玻璃监视着这边。“也许这是女巫为了逃跑新挖的地道？”  
狼人报出了自己的位置，是在距离目标楼栋不远的另一座矮楼的楼顶。“那怎么办，现在该从正门突破的两个人待在了她的后路上；应该辅助支援的人却正堵着门？”  
“这有什么关系，之前就是因为害怕不知道她的后路在哪，所以才需要前门的诱饵吸引注意用于给包抄提供时间；现在直接冲就可以了啊！”我抱着小查，一边从那个破洞里往房间内部观察，一边回复着他们。  
“那么吸血鬼去敲门吧。加油，用你全小队最高的颜值去征服那个女巫吧！”弱智狼人提出了一个弱智方法。  
片刻之后，维克托简单地回复了两个字母：“OK”。  
“我在楼顶看着，你一旦成功地吸引了女巫的注意，我就通知猎人，我们一起冲进去。”  
我试了试那层木板的质量，确保可以在狼人的指令发出的时候迅速破板而入。  
“崔斯，我突然觉得有点不对劲。”爱丽丝接过小查，背靠在地穴的墙壁上，低声说着，“你觉不觉得这里的味道有点熟悉？”  
“什么意思？”我皱着眉，抽了抽鼻子。破洞内随着暖色灯光氤氲而入的，那随着丰收小麦的味道一起发酵的雪白糖霜味道、鲜醇牛奶沉淀下柔软粘稠的奶酪味道……  
虽然我也觉得哪里怪怪的，但究竟是哪里呢？  
爱丽丝一双暗红色的眼睛在漏下的光芒中微微反射着光芒：“可是，你不是感冒了吗？出行前你明明已经确认过闻不到任何气味啊？”


	84. 女巫的晚宴（11）

　　“你这样说的话……”我连忙捂住了鼻子：“这到底是怎么一回事！”  
　　“要不是我发现了，你还不知道要被蒙住多久呢！”爱丽丝拽着我，不让我莽撞，“不过，你之前有说过自己的身体恢复能力很强，会不会是那个的原因？”  
　　我摇了摇头：“不会。海辛家的快速自愈仅仅是指对于创口的恢复，而且那都是以寿命缩短为代价换来的加速恢复，即使我是弗兰肯……嗯，即使，即使是自愈能力卓越的我，也不能说对于病毒性感冒的康复速度加快。”  
　　“那怎么办？”她立刻准备向狼人汇报这件事。  
　　我按下她打字的手：“没事的，只是一点小意外，应该没什么关系吧。”都到这种地步了，如果再让维克托和狼人止住步伐，未免显得我这个唯一的人类队友太菜了。  
　　“叮咚~”我听见了房子内有人按门铃的声音，又捂住了爱丽丝的嘴。那应该是维克托开始他的行动了，从前门牵制住女巫，使她分心，并延长女巫的施法时间，从而让狼人和埋伏的我有足够的时间进入房间。  
　　随着老旧地板的吱呀声撵过头顶，我看见一个黑色皮肤的纤细赤足走过我们头顶，向着门铃的方向走去。  
　　说起来，这个女巫也是黑种人吗？我趁着那个身影背对着我，想着办法如何不漏出声音地撬开地板——头顶的地板虽然十分松动老旧，但是稍不留意就会发出声响。  
　　我听见了她开门的声音，随后是一个没听过的小女孩的声音：“嗨，姐姐好，不给糖果就捣蛋哦？”  
　　随后是“咣当”的一声巨响，从楼顶传来，像是什么重物狠狠地砸在了屋顶。屋顶，那不是狼人负责的区域吗？那家伙怎么回事，弄出了这么大的响声？  
　　房间的主人明显对于两方面的突发事件感到惊讶，但她还是柔下声线，对那个敲门的女孩子说道：“可以等一下我吗？我进屋去拿糖。”  
　　我连忙收起用于撬开木板的短剑。只是……这个女主人的声音我觉得有点熟悉？  
　　屋顶上的噪音还在继续，仿佛是有人在屋顶战斗厮杀一样，不时传来咣当咣当的碰撞声，听起来痛极了。莫非是真的打起来了？  
　　那个女巫的脚步也是一顿，而后立刻在苍老的地板上奔跑起来，嘎吱嘎吱的声音甚至让我以为头上的木板要断掉塌下来。等到她越过我的头顶，我便不再等待，强行用肩膀撞开了刚刚早已用匕首切断的边缘。  
　　明亮的灯光豁然入眼，让我不由得一阵眩晕。我甩了甩头，强行压下强光的不适，撑着身子钻过地板上被我破开的洞口，突入一楼。我向敞开的门边看去，维克托正把那个可怜的被他精神控制的女孩扶到门厅坐下，向我冲来，对我伸出了右手。  
　　我借着维克托的力量爬了上来：“不对劲，这个屋子里的味道我居然能闻见！”  
　　“你想说什么？”  
　　屋顶方向又是一声重重的摔下重物的声音，让我们都不由地抬头望去。这里的楼板似乎都不是很牢靠，那样沉重的打击，相比维克托也和我一样，在担心一楼的安危。如果那是战斗，相比此时正酣。“我去帮艾德蒙德，你一个人的话……你的血统应该已经足够应付这个女巫了吧？”我觉得狼人肯定是遇到了麻烦。  
　　维克托皱眉，沉思片刻后，点了点头：“如果连艾德都无法应对且差距较大的对手，我建议你找机会逃走。不要忘记你毕竟是个人类，我们面对的不一定是你熟悉的恶魔。”  
　　“那又怎么样？”我旋身将房门踢上，要是外面的人知道这里发生了什么就不好了。“人类的赞歌就是勇气的赞歌！[1]”  
　　维克托将爱丽丝和小查抱了上来，无奈地摇了摇头：“有的时候我会觉得，莱拉那股不符合她性格疯劲肯定是跟你这家伙学的。”  
　　白枪在食指上转了两圈，我没有再多说什么，对他笑了笑，扯着楼梯扶手就向楼上奔去。  
　　半路上我就感受到了艾德蒙德那仿佛糅合了森林与月光的气息陡增，仿佛从层叠的松林中突然奔跑到无茵的悬崖，陡峭尖锐斜指向天空的高峰上，布满暗纹的巨大满月披着海啸滚滚袭来。  
　　是一声孤傲的狼嚎。  
　　艾德蒙德这家伙也显然并不简单。今天并非满月，而并不是所有狼人都能在非满月的时间里变身狼人的。除此之外，还需要消耗大量的魔力与精气。看来是遇到了什么特别难缠的对手，才让原本身体素质就不低的狼人被逼的现出原形才能匹敌。  
　　鞋底在木板上挤压出几乎要窒息断裂的声音，但我不得不加快步伐。屋子里甜腻的香气，让人仿佛真的置身于童话里的糖果屋，而且并不乏我最喜欢的草莓酱的味道和弗拉德那家伙莫名其妙执念的巧克力的味道。  
　　就在此刻，手电筒惨白光芒一晃而过的明亮视野里，分明掠过一缕金色的发丝。  
　　心下微惊，弗拉德怎么会突然出现？显然是假的吧。不过，该死的，弗拉德应该不会制止我去击杀这个害我这么惨的女巫吧？只要……不是瑞贝，应该就没事。  
　　“你和楼上的狼人……是一伙的吗？”  
　　那种犹疑的语气和较为缓慢的语速让我惊讶地止住了脚步。但是再仔细一听，总觉得少了熟悉的人的几分味道。显然不是他。我径直向着刚刚的声源掷出匕首，那一瞬间，我自己都被自己突然失控的愤怒吓到。  
　　匕首钉住了那人金色的长发，但他向前一步，那金发也脱落下来，无力地被匕首固定在墙上——那是一顶假发。  
　　“你为什么要学他说话？给我让开。”我一步迈前，拿白枪的枪柄拍了拍陈烨苍白的脸颊。陈烨正挡在通往屋顶的天窗前，最后一截小楼梯上。我已经能看见夜空中屋顶上偶尔闪过的寒芒，兵器与利刃交缠的声音格外刺耳。  
　　也许是因为体内尚存人类血液的缘故，白枪枪管上的驱魔符文并没有在陈烨的脸上留下灼烧的痕迹。他瞪着那双像极了弗拉德的眼睛，有些偏执地一字一字问道：“你是猎人，对不对？猎人怎么能和狼人吸血鬼为伍、要合力击杀一个女巫？”  
　　“就是因为这样，女巫小姐才会给你那种灵媒吗……”  
　　我被那双赝品黄金瞳看得心虚，喉结动了动，不知道咽下了一口什么心情，提起手肘猛地击向陈烨的后脑。这个看起来同弗拉德一样瘦弱的孩子却并没有弗拉德那样的力量，应该是被我突如其来的攻击打得眼前一黑，无力地向前倒去。  
　　但他仍然睁着那双好看的眸子，不知道为了什么而固执地不愿意闭上，让我竟然有了一刹那的犹疑，微微低下肩膀，扶了他一瞬。  
　　也正是这一瞬间，失去意识的陈烨似乎本能地剥开了我脖颈处的绷带，不属于人类的尖牙狠狠地刺入肌肤。  
　　这孩子真是太年轻了。这种情况我早就预演过无数应对方式，而且我的假象对象还比陈烨的速度快上许多。我提起枪柄砸向他的太阳穴，转身将他甩开。  
　　被利齿划伤不可避免，早已习惯了隔绝疼痛的我再次感受到了侧颈处划痕的痛感正一滴滴地渗入皮肤。我看着被我推到地上的半吸血鬼，立刻将绷带扎紧止血。如果陈烨和弗拉德一样有着渴血的弱点，那会非常麻烦。  
　　我捡起被我丢到一旁的手电，光芒一晃而过，只在身后留下黑暗。这时，原本发亮的东西就格外明显——我发现陈烨手里似乎正拿着手机，屏幕亮在了拨号界面。  
　　屋顶的激战愈演愈烈，也不知道究竟是什么东西，竟然能和变身后的狼人交战这么久。我没有时间耽误了，那个号码也许可以之后再查。我只能蹲下来，掰开陈烨微微低于正常人体温的手指，把他的手机抠了出来。  
　　应该将他就此处决吗？将他留到后来，对弗拉德应该很是麻烦，不知道会不会演变成那种吸血鬼家族伦理剧。  
　　只是这孩子……长得确实和弗拉德很像啊，东方人的面孔让他显得更加年轻和稚气，像是只有十六七岁的弗拉德一样。  
　　我甩了甩脑袋，我在想什么。我不应该替弗拉德做任何决定，那样未免太不尊重人了。等他回家了再和他说，问问他自己的意见吧。  
　　我将陈烨的手机揣进口袋，转身推开了天窗。冷冽的寒风和夜色完美地融合进了屋内的黑暗，将那股面包与甜点的味道一吹而尽。  
　　我爬上屋顶，才发现之前那样激烈的恶魔气息动荡，不仅仅是因为艾德蒙德展开了狼人形态，而是因为他的对手——另一个狼人，此刻也是毛发耸立、獠牙森森——这是两个变身后狼人之间的战斗。  
　　“（脏话）……”同族之间显然会比我们猎人更加熟悉自己的缺陷和优势，因此如果我贸然加入战局，也许反倒会给艾德蒙德带来干扰。  
　　缩着肩膀闪过两个狼人闪着寒光的利爪的交击斩，我觉得自己的头发都被削去几绺。  
　　我可以感受到，维克托的血族气息也开始增长，看来他也进入了自己的战斗。  
　　嗯……怎么办？我又矮了矮脖子，再次躲过某一只狼人的横扫。这样下去也太耽误时间了，而且有划水摸鱼的嫌疑。  
　　虽然跟在弗拉德身后划水摸鱼蹭委托成果已经习惯成自然，但是这次的这两个队友显然并没有强到能二拖一的地步。  
　　冷冽的空气里传来焦糊的味道，伴随着烧纸一样的“滋滋”声。我立刻警觉起来，这应该意味着，梅尔要给我传消息了。  
　　突然，楼底传来玻璃碎裂的声音。我连忙缩回身子，从二楼窗户向下看去，只见一个浑身是血的人影破窗而出，跌向了后院。  
　　而此时，正在全力和另一只狼人对战的艾德蒙德也像是突然反应过来了什么一样，不顾身后洞开的弱点，旋身就要飞扑到楼下的人影身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“人类的赞歌就是勇气的赞歌！”出自jojo1的齐贝林先生  
> 下一章一定不能让弗拉只出现在对话和脑海里而已了


	85. 女巫的晚宴（12）

什么情况，他不要命了？后背就这样暴露给了敌人？  
我再也无法继续袖手，踩着天窗的窗框就登上了屋顶。  
另一只狼人显然也并不准备放过这个机会，弹身而起，剪碎月光落下一片狰狞的黑影，就要用仍旧闪着寒芒的利爪将艾德蒙德的后背撕碎。  
可惜的是，我已经准备好了。  
本以为我半个身子的力量就足够挡住它的冲锋，但我没有想到的是，虽然我已经横过白枪挡住了那个狼人的尖爪，但仍旧将我沿着屋顶向下推了一段距离。我不得不抽出另一只手将匕首插进屋顶瓦片的缝隙固定住身形。  
那狼人逆光的脸似乎微微抽动了一瞬，猛烈的力道稍稍松懈。  
真正的猎人不可能放过这一个机会，我顺势狠狠地踢上它的腹部，欺身反攻，将银制匕首狠狠地压在那野兽的脖颈处，白枪抵住它的额头。  
匕首刃身上的铭文开始起作用，灼烧的滋滋声响成一片，狼人脖颈处的毛发正在被飞速地烧焦。银器是狼人最致命的弱点，这一只不知道是什么高级的品种，居然能耐得住银质匕首的毒性这么久而不嘶嚎。  
“真是麻烦，一只狼人就够我头疼的了，现在你又是什么情况？”很奇怪，我不知道为什么我又闻不见味道了。如果是野兽类的恶魔，它们身上总是会有挥之不去的特殊味道，但是此刻不知道是什么缘由，我并不能闻到。  
就仿佛，我只能闻到这间房子里的甜品味道一样。  
“呵。”我听见身下的狼人似乎从喉咙里浮上一声冷笑，声音似乎有点熟悉。  
“不想在这里死掉的话就快说，你是不是这里的女巫是一伙的？”我扣上了白枪的扳机。心底突然有些不安，总觉得如果不快点审判这只狼人的话，它就会溜走一样。  
然而它只是充耳不闻，既没有回答问题的意思，也没有逃跑的意愿，仿佛现在我的所作所为都是它的预料之中，这让我更加不安。  
我将匕首压得更紧，以掩饰这种莫名其妙前所未有的慌乱：“不要以为我不敢，恶魔是我杀的最多的物种，不论你是狼人还是吸血鬼。”  
它细长的狼嘴嘴角咧开，露出森然的白牙，仿佛在嘲笑我：“开枪吧。”  
而此时的我根本受不住这样的挑衅，心底无名的怒火升腾而起，即使知道就这样鲁莽处决也无法控制住自己的动作。右手食指微动，已然捏下了扳机。  
然而开枪之后，水银弹给我的反馈并没有以往穿透肉质时候的旖旎感，而是一声冰冷清脆的“当！”，让我昂扬的杀意冷却下来。  
膝盖下也没有压着狼人的身体，开枪的那一刹那，它仿佛化作一阵黑雾飘散而去了一样。  
这是……什么情况？  
自诩狩猎恶魔的经验十分丰富的我，对于这种情况也是一头雾水。让我想想……狼人并没有这一项技能啊，它们一直是靠着远超其他同类的速度和力量以及带有狼毒的尖牙与利齿在深渊中杀出自己的领地，因此并不需要这种故作神秘的隐遁方式。刚刚的情况，就好像是拳击冠军运动员要为了生计而穿女装走上T台一样让人始料未及。  
我按了按太阳穴，闭上眼睛，试图沉静下来，仔细感知那个狼人的气息。  
奇怪的是，我自信已经用指环上的追踪符文接触它超过了三秒钟，但是此刻却完全感受不到那股应该属于它的气息。相反，突兀地闯入了另一个和吸血鬼极其相似的恶魔气息。  
今晚真的是万圣节的派对吧，在这个女巫的家里居然有这么多恶魔？  
然而，由于和弗拉德长期呆在一起，让我可以对于纯正吸血鬼的味道了解颇深，因此我可以判断出，这一次的气息仅仅是相似于吸血鬼而已，其本身应该并不是这种恶魔。即使是弱到丢人的陈烨身上，也依旧不会差的太多，仅仅是气息的浓淡之别而已。  
这个奇怪的家伙，它在哪里……？  
“快停下，你疯了？”维克托的怒斥声从楼下传了上来，打断了我的思路。  
太混乱了，我没有办法很好的分析当前的局势了……一旦我陷入混乱我就会变得格外暴躁。  
“啊啊啊到底怎么了！”我抓了抓头发，爬了起来，大声地向楼下吼去。  
爱丽丝焦急的尖叫划破夜空：“崔斯，我们好像搞错了什么，你快下来制止艾德！”  
我趴在屋檐边上估算着高度，也许直接从这里跳下去并不划算，也不知道那个女巫在墙角种的那些到底是什么植物，如果落地后被有毒植物的茎叶划破肌肤反而得不偿失。  
“（脏话）……”我没有精力再去仔细探寻那个类似于吸血鬼的气息到底去向了哪里，只能再次从天窗翻了进去，快速地冲下楼梯还是没问题的。  
真是可恶，路过楼梯口的时候陈烨那孩子果然不见了踪影。看来半吸血鬼的恢复能力确实比普通人强上不少。  
但是无暇顾及那么多了，一楼内嘈杂的打斗声不绝于耳，掺杂着爱丽丝几乎嘶哑的喊叫，让我的心情越来越烦躁——到底发生了什么？  
就在我刚踏出楼梯道的那一步，“嗖”的一声，一柄银质餐叉几乎是贴着我的鼻尖飞了过去，将我横亘我鼻头的绷带划成两段。我立刻矮身以防止更多的袭击，望向叉子的来源，红着眼睛的狼人几乎是浑身浴血，一边咆哮着一边试图拔出身上的各种银质餐具。  
维克托像个蝙蝠一样，抱着爱丽丝、爱丽丝抱着小查缩在柜橱的顶上，不时地用一旁的菜板帮她挡去狼人漫无目标随手丢掷的飞刀。  
“到底怎么回事，这家伙怎么失控了？”我挥剑格挡去又一柄银质餐刀，问道。  
维克托咬牙道：“谁（脏话）知道，狼人果然都是一些不靠谱的野蛮恶魔，自从他从房顶飞扑下来之后就开始敌我不分了！”  
“和红了眼的狼人对冲……我就算再自信也知道人类是有极限的啊！”我摸了摸背包，这次考虑到也许不会和太多恶魔争斗，为了节省负重，我并没有携带圣水之类的投掷类武器，根本没有料想到如今的情形。  
爱丽丝突然道：“再不快一点阻止他，梅尔小姐就要死掉了！”  
我心下一惊，望向狼人的身前——之前看到的那个满身是血的女巫，难道是梅尔？  
红眼的狼人看我和维克托都是畏畏缩缩但防御严密，只能将目光转向了失去反抗能力的女巫身上。只见它高高举起右爪，即使是在橘色的灯光下，那冷冽的包裹着狼毒的寒芒都让人打颤。  
如果那真的是梅尔的话……不能再失去盟友了。我拔出短剑，这样我的攻击距离会比使用匕首的时候稍微长一些。抬起白枪，一边保持着奔跑的姿态一边向着艾德蒙德的肩胛开枪。  
以白枪卓越的穿透力，毫无疑问地穿透了他紧实的肌肉，让狼人的动作停顿了片刻。也正是这个喘息的时间，我滑铲闪进了它乱挥爪子之下的空隙，抱住了那个已经失去意识的黑皮肤女人。  
“想想办法，别光看着啊！”我对着维克托吼道，那家伙继承了弗拉德的一部分血脉，总不会这么弱吧。  
“小心，你后面——”  
“小心——！”  
两个声音异口同声地炸响，混合着狼爪劈下时，空气被划破的呻吟。然而那一刻，我眼中的世界似乎突然慢了下来，闪避开宛如慢动作的狼人爪击变得易如反掌。  
爱丽丝的呼喊声、小查让人心烦意乱的吠叫、维克托震惊的神情、利爪拍下的速度，都像是被放进了慢放通道一样。  
不对，那另一个声音，像极了情急的弗拉德。我看见那对金色的眸子闯入视线，由于时间仿佛变缓，在橘色的灯光下划出一道好看的金色弧线，明亮得仿佛曙光一样。真是的，每次到这种需要我个人耍帅的时候，这家伙怎么都会突然出现啊？但是我记得，狼毒对于吸血鬼是致命的吧，他这样莽撞地试图帮我挡下攻击的话……  
虽然不知道为什么一切都变慢了，但是也正好让我有足够的时间做出反应。我揽过那个瘦削的肩膀，护在身下，斜斜地滚了出去。  
然而随着一声利器切入血肉的声音，狼爪径直劈在了原本我应该保护的地方——那个女巫的脸上。  
“先生……？”  
我挣扎着起身，发现那个被我认错的人，是今晚一直扰乱我计划的陈。他本就没有什么血色的脸变得更加苍白，紧皱的眉头让他越发的和我想的那个人相似。  
陈咬了咬嘴唇，爬起身来，有些局促：“抱歉，先生……不，不对，是我很感谢您……只是……”他匆忙地对我行了个恭敬的东方礼，掏出了一个小纸包，捻开之后投向了仍然在拿女巫发泄的狼人身上。  
那小纸包，好像就是之前梅尔给我的、被陈抢走的东西！  
“你——你到底想做什么？”我头疼的厉害，刚准备抬手抓住陈，就不得不痛苦地跪倒在地，按住额头。我已经很久没有感受过这样的疼痛了，仿佛不是生理上的疼痛，而是直接从精神里传递给大脑的阵阵刺激。  
“给您带来麻烦了，我真的很抱歉，我也没想到会这样……”他看着那个小纸包里的东西落在狼人身上，狼人的动作逐渐变得僵硬起来，终于力颓地跌倒在地。陈转过身来，再次对我鞠了一躬：“我没想到……那个东西被她放在了您身上……所以和计划有点出入，但是——”  
我咬了咬牙，张口还想再问些什么。  
维克托已经先我一步，一步踏近，揪住了陈的领子：“半吸血鬼？这是怎么回事？”  
陈却不疾不徐地从领口掏出了一个十字架，嘴里飞快地念诵着什么，竟然让维克托震惊似的松开了手。  
“这次的处理我很抱歉，但是……嗯，各位去近郊的教会处就可以得到治疗了，我这里必须先行告辞。”陈眨了眨金色的双眸，从被破开的窗口飞速离开。  
爱丽丝跑了过来，扶住仍然跪在地上的我。我能感觉到小查粗糙的舌头在我脸上胡乱地舔着。“崔斯，你怎么了？”  
“刚刚不知道怎么回事……算了，解释了你们也听不明白，我头疼。”感觉这个姿势让我越发乏力，我只好背靠着墙，瘫坐下来，“没想到那家伙还是个猎人。”  
“现在怎么办？”维克托抱起那个已经面目模糊的女巫，探了探她的颈动脉：“心跳很弱，但是我可以尝试转化她，也许她就不会死。”  
“你想死吗？”我听见自己的声音有些虚弱，“女巫怎么可能不把各种驱魔药物加入饮食，吸了她的血，就你这种品级的吸血鬼，死几次都不够的。”  
爱丽丝有些焦急地回头看了看，又无措地看着我：“那我们怎么办？还有艾德蒙德要怎么办，今天到底怎么了？”  
我叹了口饱含血腥味的气：“你跟着维克托的车，把女巫和狼人送去教会，我还要在这里再仔细地侦查一番。”  
“海辛，你一个人没问题？”维克托是个行动派，我看出来他已经赞同了我的方案，并且准备施行。  
我笑了笑：“我只是刚刚突然有点头疼，按照我们一族的治愈能力，很快就会好起来了，可不要小看海辛的猎人啊。”  
“我陪着你吧。”爱丽丝的眼神里满是关心，小查也应声地“汪”了一声。  
我摇头道：“大晚上的，你一起去，比较好和约瑟芬解释。我就是休息一会，你把小查留给我就好，我还没有沦落到需要被一个小女孩担忧。”  
维克托已经将女巫在自己的车里安置好，再次进屋开始搬动狼人。他对爱丽丝一偏头：“走吧，爱丽丝，海辛说的对。”  
爱丽丝沉吟片刻，把小查放到我脚边，没有再多说什么，点了点头，跟随维克托一起离开。  
引擎的声音逐渐在空旷的夜色里远去，小查开始不安地想要往我的后背与墙的空隙里钻。我骂道：“别管我啊，你去闻一闻那个半吸血鬼去哪了。”从陈的话里可以推断，他们今晚显然是有计划的行动。那么我可以认为，除了今晚的受害者——受害者就是我们以及遇难的女巫——几乎所有的突发事件都是被安排好的，包括陈烨、屋顶突然出现的狼人和那个类似于吸血鬼的恶魔，以及那个小纸包。这样说来，给我小纸包的那个女巫……也许不是梅尔？  
小查围在我脚边转了几圈，见我没有想要改变指令的意思，“汪”了一声，从那个破掉的窗口跑了出去。  
我摸了摸口袋，摸到了从陈身上搜出来的手机。所幸拨号界面没有被消除。我笑了笑，不知道这个留下来的号码，是他们计划内的想让我亲自打过去，还是他们计划之外的失误呢？  
我按下了拨号键。  
一段极其熟悉的旋律在寂静的夜里蓦然奏响，但是很快被人挂断。看来我给了某人一个惊喜呢。  
那样华丽的和旋和巧妙的节奏感……是Dracula’s castle吗？那可是我最喜欢的游戏中最喜欢的版本的开场曲[1]啊，怎么会听错。而我能记得，还有另外一个和我一样有着对这首曲子同样喜爱程度的那个人。  
原来还是和你有关，坏女人，这样算不算是我也抓到了你的把柄了呢？  
我扶着墙站起来，头还是昏昏沉沉的。我的直觉告诉我，这应该是和那段时间突然变慢有关。也许等回去，我应该问一问弗兰肯斯坦是不是又做了什么奇怪的实验。  
不过，如果瑞贝在附近，我这样的状态，并不乐观。后背有些凉，我摸了一下，手心一片赤红。该死的，我竟然因为他有那么一点点的和弗拉德相似，为了救他而被狼人划伤了吗？  
狼毒对于人类的体质并没有对于恶魔来说那么猛烈，我的身体素质足够我撑到明天早上、或者维克托回来接我了。  
应该……尽快搜集证据。我弯腰去拾起那个小纸包仅存的外壳。地上还有少许残留的粉末，我用那张小纸片一点一点地刮起。  
陈提到了，“那个东西被放在了我的身上”。那个东西，指的是不是就是这个纸包和里面的东西？  
还有什么，仔细想想。可是我头痛得要命，整个脑袋像要裂开一样。  
该死……头上像是踩着一头大象一样……我不得不用双手托住额头，痛苦地喘 息。严重的缺氧感逐渐布满了整个大脑，视野从四周开始慢慢变黑，逐渐向中间侵蚀，就像是漆黑的湖水即将淹没最后一块小岛。  
到底怎么了，到底发生了什么？那片黑海中孤立无援的我爬上了最高的一棵椰子树。在水面漫过头顶的前一秒，似乎有一道明亮的金色光芒飘了过来。  
像是隔着层层海浪一样，我听到有人在呼唤我的名字。我几乎是下意识地觉得，那声音就应该配上冬日里白雪上最盛的那朵玫瑰的味道，即使我现在鼻子不通。  
有一只冰凉的骨节分明的手抓住了我，阻止了我在无尽深海里的下沉。  
嗯，这次肯定不是冒牌货了。心底就这样放松了警惕，总觉得能够期待一场无忧的好眠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]当然是——我最喜欢的游戏恶魔城；最喜欢的版本月下的入城曲啦


	86. 死讯

　　“该死的小查，我让你去追那个半吸血鬼，你居然偷偷跑回家了。”我背上有狼人的抓伤，所以只能趴在床上，恨恨地对小查说。  
　　小查第一次对我嗤之以鼻，并且对着弗拉德疯狂摇尾巴。  
　　弗拉德叹了口气：“还好……我回来早了。要不然，只能等我，转化你了。”  
　　“干什么？你以为我怕死吗？”我对于这些吸血鬼动不动就要转化人类的行为十分反感。  
　　没想到弗拉德十分认真地看着我，点了点头。他想了想，继续道：“狼毒……比你想的……要厉害……”  
　　嗯，这倒是真的。据爱丽丝所说，弗拉德把我送来的时候，后背的伤口已经开始大面积腐烂；如果等到第二天早上或者是等到维克托再把我拖来教会，可能要修养很久才能排干净毒素。  
　　“所以，后来你们到底用了什么办法清除我伤口里的狼毒啊？”我好奇地侧过脑袋，看着那只好看的吸血鬼。不知道什么时候开始，我竟然十分想念他身上若即若离的玫瑰香气。  
　　没想到弗拉德的脸竟然微微一红，但是那红晕很快消失不见。他假装咳嗽了一声，低头继续玩NS，不与我对视：“咳……所以，你居然，没有避过？”  
　　他一问我就想到那个搞事的陈烨。我十分生气地把陈烨的事情告诉了弗拉德，包括我对于陈身份的推测，关于他也许和德古拉相关的部分，也一并告知。  
　　弗拉德听完之后，似乎气场变得有些冷，原本能让我的后背晒到的阳光都因此降低了温度。他放下了游戏机，用冰凉的指尖翻开了我侧颈处尚未来得及撤去的绷带，像是在查看陈昨晚留下的创口。  
　　“像我……？”他少见地眯起了金色的双眼，这让他原本孤独绝世又冰冷的气质湮没了平日里的温柔亲切。“甚至……你认错人？”  
　　“因为、因为真的很像啊，特别是你们的眼睛，还有说话的语气、还有，你没看到那孩子最后的表情，简直就是弗拉德·采佩什的早年作品。”我企图解释。  
　　“……”弗拉德撤去手指，叹了口气，摇了摇头：“你总是……莽撞行事。”  
　　我挠了挠头，因为这件事闹成这样，也确实有我莽撞的成分在内。我想换一个话题：“说起来，你这次出去这么多天就没有什么有意思的事吗？”  
　　“委托而已……其实——”  
　　房门被人突然推开，打断了弗拉德的话。约瑟芬抱着手臂神情严肃地走了进来。他看见了坐在一旁的弗拉德，轻轻点了点头。  
　　弗拉德瞥了我一眼，抱着小查起身离去，为我和约瑟芬留下谈话的空间。  
　　我把头别了过去，不想看这个老狐狸的脸：“怎么啦？”  
　　“你自己闹成什么样我管不着，下次不要让爱丽丝也跟在你后面混，不要不把别人家的女孩当女孩，她跟你妹妹也差不多大。”我没想到他居然会以爱丽丝的安全语重心长地开头。  
　　我想了想，简单地嗯了一声：“你居然没有什么别的想说的？”  
　　“我想说，虽然我管不着你怎么瞎搞，但偶尔也要注意一下自己的极限。我不知道弗兰肯斯坦那家伙已经做到了什么程度，但你毕竟还是个人类，要不是弗拉德碰巧在晚上回来，又把你送了过来，谁知道你这臭小子是不是得破破烂烂地回炉重造。”  
　　“（脏话），你这老狐狸知道的挺多啊？”我也懒得嘴硬或者再问一些什么，反正约瑟芬肯定不会承认的。  
　　约瑟芬嘲讽似的短促地笑了一声，继续道：“好几件事要跟你说。先是你送来的那个女巫，我们没救回来。”  
　　“什么！”我几乎要撑着身子爬了起来，“你们就不能求求全知全能的神吗？试试团结、一致、为了联盟？英雄不朽？[1]”  
　　约瑟芬皱眉，镜片后的眼神前所未有的认真：“我没有在和你开玩笑，崔斯，你我都是信徒，但我不知道你为什么对于别人的性命看得这么淡——”他的话戛然而止，换成一声叹息：“算了，也许是你之前经历过我还不知道的什么吧。那具尸体太过残破，保存不了很久，如果你要去检查什么，尽快。”  
　　我不去理会他提到的什么过去，只是继续问道：“能确定她的身份吗？”我很在意爱丽丝最后说的，我们搞错了这件事。加上那天晚上那间房子里浓郁的面包和奶酪味道，我也倾向于相信死去的女巫是梅尔这个事实。  
　　但是如果是这样……结合陈烨的话，也许一开始那个递给我小纸包的被我误认为是梅尔的女巫，才是这次的幕后真凶吗？……可恶，那不就是说明，这次行动完全失败了吗？  
　　“我已经代表教会报警了，身份查验这种事交给他们比较专业。最近这样的案子越来越多，警方应该终于要把深渊相关的案件加入考虑事项了吧，恶魔猎人的活动光明化、合法化指日可待。”  
　　我摸了摸后背的伤口，应该已经没什么大碍了，于是坐直了身子：“那么，狼人那边呢？”  
　　约瑟芬点了点头：“这也是我想说的。狼人的状况，和之前那些因为女巫的咒术进入休眠的吸血鬼们状态很像。由于它的诅咒到现在还没有被解除，基本可以确定，另一个女巫仍然在世。”  
　　我挠了挠头：“真是麻烦……”但是还不算太坏。不过陈烨那个小伙子还是太年轻了，经过他那胡乱的一番解释，我几乎可以大概确定，陈烨、瑞贝和那个坏女巫应该是一伙的；而她们那边，至少还有一只狼人和一只类似于吸血鬼的恶魔做帮手。  
　　“麻烦的事还多着呢。我之前给你的那个守墓人的和你们家有关的徽章，还在吗？”约瑟芬耸了耸肩，抱着双臂问道。  
　　“嗯？在的，怎么了？”我摸了摸身上，想起来那东西被我和一种猎人用品塞在一起，被弗拉德放回家了。  
　　“那个守墓人死了，就在昨晚，墓园深处，十字架旁，全身血液被吸干。”  
　　我怔了一下。  
　　那些词，已经多久都没有听到了？那个一直没有解决的隐疾，终于爆发了吗？  
　　我起身，去找放在床头的衣服，一边穿一边问道：“什么时候才发现的？”  
　　约瑟芬捏着下巴，回答我：“我之前一直在被你们昨晚的事情忙得焦头烂额，也是十几分钟前才得知，就来跟你说了。”  
　　“我要赶紧去一趟看看现场。”扣上衬衫的扣子，披上风衣。哪里有这么巧的事情啊，我现在已经能够猜到，守墓人的死一定是和那个类吸血鬼有关了。估计是昨天晚上瑞贝的事情被我彻底发现，她也准备正式开展的宣告？  
　　刚一冲出教会的房门，才发现我对于这座教堂用于收容客人的空间完全不熟悉，一时间在走廊上不知道该往哪里去。  
　　我听见了弗拉德的声音：“怎么了？”  
　　我回过头，发现这家伙和小查似乎刚刚结束了恶魔之间的较量，小查看着我，正匆忙地想要把另外两个头缩进肩膀。“约瑟芬说，墓地深处的十字架旁又死了人，就是我们见过的那个守墓人，你还记得吗？”  
　　他点了点头，但是皱眉道：“所以……不需要，休息了吗？”  
　　“在恶魔们没有完全消停之前，恶魔猎人是不会停下脚步的！”我正准备告诉弗拉德关于那个奇怪的类吸血鬼的事，但是想到牵扯到瑞贝，还是把话咽了下去。“一起去拯救这里的人类吧！”  
　　弗拉德的眼眸弯弯的：“好。”  
　　突然觉得头有点大，脸上微微发烫。真可恶，还有不到两个月就要二十四岁了，我怎么还说出这么幼稚傻气的话，还是在这家伙面前……  
　　我干咳一声，没有继续看他，只是交叉双臂用后脑枕着，自顾自地说道：“可是我不认得路，你快带我去。”  
　　“你是脑子被昨天的秘技给烧坏了吗？”约瑟芬终于推门而出，拍了拍我的头：“我说过不带你去吗？多大的人了怎么还这么冒失，等一等长辈又不会死。”  
　　提到昨天的秘技，我也突然想了起来：“啊！你居然连那个都知道！果然是那段诡异的时间变缓导致了我后来的头痛吧？”  
　　约瑟芬在前面走着，没有回头，也没有刻意避开话题：“了解的不多，不过我有幸见过休·海辛用过，听你之前的描述应该不会错。”  
　　好久没听见那个男人的名字了啊。虽然我知道约瑟芬一定是认识我老爸和弗兰肯斯坦他们的，但突然听他提起，还是莫名的有些感慨。不知道他现在怎么样了，崔西应该会好好的照顾爸妈的吧？  
　　这双肩膀上需要背负的东西还有很多。因为注定是一条一个人走的夜路，所以早就应该做好了觉悟吧。但是，我一定不会辜负任何人的，身为长子、身为兄长、身为海辛家的恶魔猎人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自魔兽世界8.0开场cg中安度因在大范围复活之后说的话：“Stand as one, for the alliance! ”以及一度被削的守望先锋天使的大招  
> 终于要写到这个篇章了，这整个故事开始创作的契机、最初始就设想好的剧情，激动


	87. 串联

　　“哇，真是的，你自己都没有料到今天会大白天的在外面走吗？”虽然弗拉德不像维克托那样惧怕阳光，但是看着这家伙吃力地抬着手臂遮挡阳光直射到皮肤上，我还是脱下了风衣，盖到他的头上。  
　　反正已经感冒了，一时半会也好不了，一时半会也不会加重吧。  
　　久违的墓园深处一如既往地比外部要冷不少，我咬着牙，试图让寒颤打的不那么明显。  
　　“神父。”留在十字架附近的几个修女看见约瑟芬来了，都是微微颔首表示礼节。约瑟芬只是无言地挥了挥手，让她们离开。  
　　“开始吧，神探崔斯特。”他有些揶揄地对我一笑，努了努嘴，指向尸体的方向，还好心地提醒了我：“你要不要带个手套？虽然这是个流浪汉，但是由于那个女巫的事情，我不确定警方会不会顺便查到这具尸体。”  
　　我摇了摇头，跳进了墓坑里：“太麻烦了，一会直接烧成灰不就得了。”  
　　弗拉德单膝跪在墓坑旁，检查已经被抽去全身血液的守墓人的干尸旁，拨过他的脑袋，亮出了尸体侧颈处两排十分狰狞的牙印。  
　　我仔细打量着弗拉德的神情，问道：“怎么样，你觉得这个会是吸血鬼做的吗？”  
　　他用手指抹上那个致命伤口边缘的血迹，在我不可思议的目光中，伸出舌尖舔了舔。随后他摇头道：“很奇怪……”  
　　“什么意思？”我也想凑上去闻一闻，却和也想这么做的小查碰上了鼻子，气得我把小查丢了出去。  
　　“取食手法，很不利落，像是新人。但是……血统不高，却也不低。”弗拉德沉吟片刻后说道。  
　　我想起来昨晚的事情：“如果凶手是像你被德古拉完全转化之前呢？会不会出现这种情况？或者说，会不会还有什么类似于你们的存在？”  
　　他抬起眼眸看着我，缓缓地解释给我听。大概意思是，在没有完成转化之前，即使体内有一半吸血鬼的血统，也还是算人类，不可能吸食得如此干净。至于我对于类吸血鬼的说法，他再次确认了一下，否定了我的猜测；但是他也无法解释为什么我会对于昨晚那个吸血鬼的气息感到有些不对劲。  
　　“嗯，这样说的话，就真是太奇怪了。”我开始试图从守墓人的身上搜寻东西。“不过，我突然发现这里死掉的一排人，是不是都是恰好要来到教堂附近，或者一直都在教堂生活？”  
　　从最开始的前任神父，到花臂司机，到玛瑞安修女，再到守墓人。  
　　“你那次，不是离得很远……？”弗拉德提到了差点作为第四个牺牲品的我。  
　　“那更像是某种警告吧。也许这一系列的杀人凶手发现了居然有人在查这件事，但是又不敢动你。”约瑟芬也加入了搜身的行列，顺便抬头问我：“对了崔斯，你知道守墓人那个徽章背面、你家符文的具体意思吗？”  
　　我回答得很干脆：“虽然能从书写格式上看出是我家的符文，但是除此之外，并不是我熟知的了，那看起来不像是近些年的新格式，估计有段历史了。也许寄给我妹妹去家里的图书馆查一查还能知道。”  
　　“海辛家的符文更新换代得这么彻底吗？就没有任何相似的笔画或者任何能够联想到的功能？”老狐狸觉得有点不可置信。  
　　“这我就不知道了，但是我们这一辈新的年轻人学的都是除了家族固定格式以外全面翻新的了。经过上一代的实测，比起以往的旧版，从镌刻效率的提高到符文功能的增幅都更加优秀。”我感到十分自豪：“这样一说，我突然觉得家里那群老家伙也不是那么一无是处了。”  
　　约瑟芬的眼光突然有些锐利得将要划伤我：“这么诡异的事，你这个小滑头都不觉得可疑吗？”  
　　“汪汪！”小查突然像是发现了什么一样，兴奋地冲我叫了起来。  
　　只见小查不顾弗拉德的阻止，从他的外套口袋里翻出了一块什么东西含在嘴里，就要叼给我。  
　　弗拉德微微挑眉，扯住了小查的后颈。我心下一惊，连忙趁着小查被弗拉德制住的同时掰开了它的嘴，把那个小东西抠了出来。  
　　沾满了刻耳柏洛斯的口水躺在我手里的，是一个新发售的游戏卡带。[1]  
　　“（脏话），小查，你这是差点犯罪了好吗！”这游戏的卡带我预定了好久，但是自从发售起就一直缺货。要是被小查的狗牙划伤，且不说弗拉德会不会心疼，我都会心疼到死。  
　　小查一个劲地吐着舌头，十分不满地舔着鼻子。[2]  
　　不过它为什么要突然这么做？  
　　弗拉德说道：“嗯……这是，之前，瑞贝从J国回来，送我的……”  
　　然后他有些不知所措：“我，本来想……玩完了还她……你昨晚又出事……没来得及。”  
　　“啊？”我抬眼看着弗拉德，对于他突然的反应有些疑惑：“我还什么都没说呢，你急什么？”  
　　约瑟芬突然横插一句：“这事交给你俩了，慢慢查、慢慢聊，记得最后给我个结果。”说罢他居然就起身离开了。  
　　“啪嗒”的一声，那具干尸倒了下来。我发现正是小查用鼻子拱了拱尸体，它正转了过来，使劲地冲我摇尾巴。  
　　很奇怪。  
　　我拎起守墓人的尸体的领子，指着那个被取血的创口，又将那个黏糊糊的卡带放在掌心：“是不是这两个有什么关联？”  
　　“好痛……”小查更加拼命摇动的尾巴抽到了弗拉德的身子，弗拉德十分嫌弃地把小查拎到了我怀里。小查先是龇着牙对吸血鬼露出了凶狠的表情，接着舔了舔我的掌心，似乎在肯定我刚刚的想法。  
　　弗拉德微微一怔：“是说……瑞贝就是，这次的凶手？”  
　　嗯？事件突然向着意料之外的方向良性发展了呢！好时代就要来临了。  
　　不行，还是需要控制一下表情和语气。我试探地问道：“你也觉得有这种可能？”  
　　“小查是……刻耳柏洛斯……没有理由，不相信它……”我看见他眉间的沟壑加深，应该是开始进行心理斗争了吧。莫名的让我有些……不安。  
　　“嗯，所以呢？”我还是不太确认弗拉德对于瑞贝的看法。  
　　他看着我，仿佛下定了什么决心一样，缓缓地说道：“去调查她。”  
　　心里突然送了一口气。我还以为这家伙会像是那些多愁善感的吸血鬼那样呢，什么深陷入爱情和正义的旋涡中逐渐迷失了自己，甚至心痛到不能呼吸但是最终还是选择了爱人之类的。  
　　但是，还好啊。我抑制不住自己上扬的嘴角，只能低下脑袋挠了挠头，想要遮盖住自己有些得意的表情：“是的没错，至少现在我们再也不是无头苍蝇了。”  
　　小查一边哈着气一边趁我低头的时候舔了舔我的鼻子。由于这个小家伙这次还算是功臣，我也不觉得很恼火，就把它抱在怀里，从墓坑中爬了出来，站在弗拉德身边道：“看来，养条狗对于侦破案件来说还是很重要的！”  
　　弗拉德仍然蹲在原地，出神地望着守墓人的干尸，像是在沉思。  
　　“快起来，为了庆祝这个十字架与新月的案件有了全新进展，我们去吃可丽饼吧！”想起今天又是第二份半价日了，我拍了拍弗拉德的肩膀。  
　　“嗯？哦……”他若有所思地起身，带起一股扑面而来的玫瑰花气息。但我看见，他的眉毛仍然皱的比平时更紧。  
　　不安感再次弥漫上来，我把那张卡带擦了擦，塞回他自己的外套口袋里：“弗拉，怎么了？”  
　　他这才反应过来，看向了我：“嗯，没什么。可丽饼？”  
　　我试图从他的眼神中看出一些什么，但是那双好看的金色眸子只是在零碎的阴影中反射着光芒，像是飘散着悬铃木黄叶的秋日深潭，一如既往的让人看不清那冰凉深邃的池底。  
　　有点难过，但我不想说。  
　　我背过身，双手插进裤子口袋里，提前开路：“是啊，我们走吧。回家仔细想想该怎么探寻瑞贝和她的故事。毕竟，那种像是吸血鬼又不像是吸血鬼的东西应该就是她弄得。”  
　　途径教堂门口时，我们看见了维克托的车。  
　　他放下车窗，对我们挥了挥手：“主人、崔斯，要不要载你们一程回家？”  
　　“不要叫我……主人……”弗拉德摇了摇头，像是要把那个奇怪的称呼挥出脑海。  
　　其实我本来是想和弗拉德两个人走回去的……毕竟我们已经好久没有两个人在这条半乡村半城镇的小路上走过了，我可以随便地说一些高兴的或者各种各样的事，他则会安静地听着。即使没有回应，我也知道他在认真地听。  
　　我很喜欢这种感觉，特别是和他……  
　　哦我的上帝啊，我刚刚在想什么……我该不会……  
　　“崔斯。”我听见了莱拉斯有些虚弱的声音隔着维克托传来，这才发现她已经披着毯子坐在了副驾驶座位上。  
　　我有些惊讶：“你醒了？”  
　　她弱弱地笑了一声，但还是熟悉的嘲讽语气：“怎么，你这么不期待我醒过来吗？”  
　　维克托对我和弗拉德点了点头：“所以我觉得，我们要不要顺便在车上说这些事？”  
　　弗拉德看了我一眼，像是明白了我的想法，于是绕到了车的另一边，开门上车。虽然关于瑞贝和女巫的事情已经略有眉目，但我自然也不想错过关于莱拉斯在家中遇袭的更多细节。  
　　“那些修女们说，我失去的那些血量，似乎并不致死，只是会昏迷一段时间。”莱拉斯扯了扯毛毯，大病初愈的她仍旧害怕寒冷，“本来她们也对于血流不止的我手足无措，但是奇怪的是，那些血似乎逐渐不再往外流出了。”  
　　弗拉德突然开口道：“似乎，那些吸血鬼、或者狼人，也只是昏迷。目前，由于女巫，尚未有死亡。”  
　　“但是那些墓园中的人确是实实在在的死了，我们甚至目睹过他们的死亡过程。”我补充道。  
　　“等等，为什么又提到了墓园杀人的事？”维克托试图换个姿势开车，毕竟因为墓园的事情我和他还有过一段过节。  
　　不过这也正好提醒了我，我从后座抱住他的颈枕，问道：“对啊，那段时间你还是为他们做事的好员工呢，赶紧开动你的小脑筋，想想有没有没公开的情报，对你主人和你主人的室友供出来。”我想起来了，维克托曾经提到过他们的新上线，那是一个有着一双大长腿的女子。  
　　瑞贝就是当时新月吸血鬼的新上线？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原型是……八方旅人出了官方汉化后，所有代购都表示缺货  
> [2]据说，ns卡带背后的东西是世界上最苦的东西之一。


	88. 可是

　　然而，回程里不论我们怎么继续压榨维克托可怜的脑细胞，他也不能再提供有用的情报了。  
　　我只能和弗拉徳去买了第二份半价的草莓奶油可丽饼和香醇巧克力可丽饼，慢慢悠悠地晃回家。  
　　哇，不知不觉，这一园子玫瑰已经开了这么多了啊。  
　　我把剩下的可丽饼塞进嘴里。  
　　玫瑰盛开象征着心中所念之人的归来吗？不如送瑞贝归去地狱吧。  
　　“……怎么了？”弗拉徳突然问道。  
　　我立刻整理好表情，难道说我刚刚表情太狰狞了？“没什么，你快开门，我想赶紧洗个热水澡。”  
　　不过说起来，从进到院子里我就觉得好像有某个熟悉的音乐在一直响一直响……  
　　“我目睹你离去，无可抑制的漂泊，直到距离再也不能缩短，也无法让你驻足。”  
　　弗拉徳推开房门，我才想起来，那不就是我的手机铃声吗？我的手机被闷在背包里，背包被昨晚中途回家放下负重的弗拉徳随手丢在餐桌上，那首歌仍旧兀自唱个不停。  
　　该死的！我想起来这首歌是那次问了爱丽丝歌名之后，特意设给崔西的来电来电铃声！  
　　我立刻冲向背包，手忙脚乱地翻出手机，按下了接听键：“嘿你好，这里是崔斯特·海辛！”  
　　“笨蛋崔斯，你终于接电话了！”崔西恼怒的声音隔着屏幕呼啸而来。  
　　我连忙把手机拿远了一点：“怎么了，发生什么事了，居然让我亲爱的妹妹主动给我打电话？”  
　　“你是真傻了还是怎么了？为什么今天凌晨时候你那里会出现如此强大的血族类恶魔气息反应？我差点……哼，我才没有担心你呢。”可是崔西的声音里分明就是焦急啊。  
　　我回头看了一眼弗拉德，他正好也在看着我，但是明显是毫不知情的样子，我也一头雾水：“什么意思？什么恶魔气息反应？”  
　　崔西那边沉默了片刻，她的语气变缓，但也没有直接回答我的问题：“你那边的时间的今天凌晨，你在哪？在做什么？”  
　　“嗯？你要知道，哥哥是个健康的成年人了，那种时候啊，当然是在……”我故意想要逗一逗崔西，便故意地做出理所应当的感觉，扯着嘴角的时候，我看见弗拉德十分嫌弃地瞥了我一眼。  
　　没有想到崔西尴尬地干咳了两声，却依然十分认真：“这不可能，别以为我不知道你的感知能力有多敏锐，即使是那么……亲密的事，你怎么可能感觉不到周围有个高阶恶魔！还是说、你身体出了什么问题？要不要让弗兰叔叔去你那边看看？”  
　　“你直接说吧，你到底怎么得出我凌晨时候遇到了高阶血族的这个结论的。”我觉得有点不对劲。  
　　崔西停了停，似乎想明白了我刚刚是在开玩笑，语气瞬间变坏：“因为我这里有可以检测之前散布在各个观察点的刻印的汇总板。而分散在你所在区域的那一块刻印，在今天凌晨反馈来了持有者接触到高阶血族恶魔的信息，并且持有者似乎还是有本家血统的人，我想了想，那种偏僻的异国乡下，应该也只有你是本家了。”  
　　“刻印……”我挠了挠头，“我不知道有什么刻印在我身上啊？”  
　　“你是傻子吗？就是一般的铭刻在器具上的符文啊！”  
　　我突然想起来了什么，从背包里翻出了那个来自守墓人的银质徽章，翻过来，去看它上面那属于海辛家的细密的纹章，竭尽所能地一句一句地将上面我能辨认得出的术式念给崔西。  
　　崔西肯定道：“是的没错，就是那个，这也是我最近做族长相关的工作时，长辈们告诉我的——你还没回答我的问题，你那里到底有什么高阶血族啊？”  
　　“这不合理。”我刻意避开了话题，捻着徽章蹲在小查旁边，把徽章摁到小查的额头上：“我这里应该是一只刻耳柏洛斯幼崽才对。”  
　　“我知道那只狗……被弗兰叔叔塞进去的。但我能感受到那确实是属于血族的气息，强度我查过了爸爸的笔记，和传说中的德古拉伯爵很接近。”  
　　我已经明白了崔西为什么会有这样的感觉了。今天凌晨正是弗拉德把我弄去教会的。如果说那段时间的徽章所有人算作是我，这样的结果并不算出人意料。  
　　“我知道了，这件事我会仔细查的。我今天凌晨确实是有点事情，但是你可以放心。”但是我不准备把弗拉德的事告诉崔西。我还是……心底有点害怕。我在怕什么？我不知道。  
　　崔西冷哼了一声：“那算了，别到时候让我作为家属去帮你收尸就好。崔斯特·海辛死了又死，也太滑稽了。”  
　　她那边突然传来了有人让她系安全带戴耳机的声音。她匆忙应了一声以后，准备向我道别：“别死啊，笨蛋老哥。”  
　　“你是不是，都坐在直升机上，准备来找我了？”看来崔西还是很关心我的。  
　　她大声地吼道：“我没有！”  
　　“好啦，别来了，我能处理好，你就在家里安心吧。记得照顾好爸爸妈妈。”我笑着说。  
　　而崔西直接挂断了电话。  
　　弗拉德将一杯热牛奶推到我面前，问道：“新发现……？”  
　　我摩挲着那个徽章背面的花纹。这个徽章在守墓人身上的期间，他一直平安无恙；仅仅是被约瑟芬没收走的不久之后，他就遇难了。这会有什么联系吗？如果确实有联系的话，是不是就可以说明，那个之前支配过新月吸血鬼、昨夜又杀害了守墓人的那个小群体，明确的知道海辛家这个符文的存在和作用？  
　　看起来对方有某个很有资历的人呢，甚至知道上一代的符文。  
　　我突然产生了一种很奇怪的想法：瑞贝真的就像她看起来那样的年纪吗？她总是知道很多事的样子，加上神秘的美第奇家族的黯然消失……  
　　“是……你的妹妹？”弗拉德端来了一杯牛奶，隔着桌子推给我。我接下时觉得入手温热。说起来，这家伙应该不知道怎样的温度对于我来说称得上是“热牛奶”吧？那这杯的话……也许是碰巧吧。  
　　我端起来喝了一口，似乎在加热前被刻意放过糖，比纯牛奶甜不少，是我喜欢的味道。“嗯，是啊，她声音已经大到你都能听见了吗？”  
　　他凝视着我的眼睛，片刻后移开了视线：“没有……是，你一开始，自己说的啊……”  
　　“不说这个了。你的房间里是不是有很多老书？大概能延续到多久之前啊？”弗兰肯斯坦说是帮我查东西结果一直没有后话，我只能自己动手了。我见过弗拉德的房间，与其说那是卧室，倒不如说那只是把床搬进了书房而已。虽然各种书籍被他精心整理保存，但是由于数量太多、种类太杂，还是免不了堆得到处都是。  
　　“要找什么？”弗拉德显然是准备提供帮助，但是……我应该告诉他吗？  
　　“对了！”我突然想起来了一个可以证明瑞贝身份的物证。我翻了翻背包，掏出从陈烨口袋里缴获的手机。如果弗拉德能够看到那个通话记录的话，他一定能够相信我说的话了。  
　　然而我没想到的是，昨晚只是我一直揣在口袋里没有锁屏，所以可以直接拨号出去。可是过了一夜，也不知道是不是我在意识模糊中按下了锁屏键，现在界面停在了请输入密码解锁的界面。  
　　我十分不信邪地把自己的拇指压在了指纹解锁上。  
　　理所应当的认证失败。  
　　我听见弗拉德似乎轻轻笑了一声。他修长的手指看似无意地按下了“1”、“2”、“3”、“4”的四位密码。  
　　锁屏应声而解。  
　　“（脏话）？”我十分惊讶地抬起头看着他，发现他也是挑着眉，一脸的不可思议。  
　　“你怎么知道那家伙的密码？这个手机就是那个、我怀疑是你同父异母的弟弟的手机。”我有些兴奋地说着，总感觉似乎发现了什么。  
　　他随意地滑动着主界面，缓缓地说：“我……随便按得……因为，我自己的，也是这样……”  
　　算了，也许就是巧合而已，说不定德古拉的锁屏密码也是这四个最简单的数字呢。我迅速地打开了通话记录，指着最近的那一条、昨晚的拨号给弗拉德看：“你知道这是谁的电话吗？”  
　　他歪过头，扫了一眼，回答道：“……是瑞贝的。”  
　　“可以啊你，反应的这么快吗？”我感觉自己的嘴角微微抽搐。不知道是不是因为弗拉德这家伙竟然对于瑞贝的电话号码记得如此清楚。  
　　“我不喜欢……存进通讯簿……所以，都是记下。”他轻轻地回答着我。  
　　他逐渐皱起眉，上下翻动着陈烨的通话记录。陈烨的通话记录也没有任何联系人的名字，全是一排排数字。看起来陈烨也不喜欢把号码存进通讯簿。  
　　弗拉德缓缓地说出他的推测，几乎和我断定瑞贝与新月十字架杀人脱不了干系的方向一致。这让我很欣慰，将杯中的热牛奶一饮而尽，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我就喜欢你这种聪明。”  
　　仿佛如释重负。还担心什么，如果弗拉德站在我这一边，瑞贝那里有几个狼人和迷之吸血鬼或者黑女巫都无所谓了吧。  
　　他脸颊飞快地一红，又飞快地晕开：“我知道了。”  
　　我放松地翘起了椅子，反复揉搓着小查的头，来不动声色地表示我的高兴。  
　　“可是……”  
　　我心下一紧，差点把椅子翘翻。  
　　我平生最害怕的就是这个词。


	89. 前世情人（1）

　　“可是……”  
　　“可是什么？”我撑着桌子坐直了身子，急切地问道。  
　　弗拉德瞪大了他那双金色的眼睛，他身上独有的玫瑰花的味道氤氲入鼻。“崔斯……你是不是……太激动了……？”  
　　我突然意识到了我刚刚在做什么，我发现我几乎是扑到了他面前，差点抵上他的鼻尖。我立刻收回架势，挠了挠头，背过身去：“对不起。我确实有点激动。因为……嗯，因为，如果真是那样的话，瑞贝可是曾经试图命令维克托杀我未遂啊。”  
　　“……”我听见弗拉德长出一口气的声音。沉吟半晌后，他说道：“这件事，谜团太多……我可以，帮你查真相……”  
　　这家伙为什么突然开始优柔寡断了啊，果然是因为瑞贝那来自前世斩不断的羁绊吗？我掰着指关节：“还有什么真相吗？我们刚刚列出来的线索不是已经足够指证那个女人了吗？至少我们可以认定，她的所作所为一定是和恶魔有关，她一定是借助了恶魔们邪恶的力量，从狼人到吸血鬼，不是吗？”  
　　可恶，我竟然没有控制住我的音量。一提到瑞贝，我确实会有种无可抑制的怒火。  
　　“……原来，你这么，厌恶恶魔吗？”  
　　“我厌恶恶魔有什么错？我要是喜欢恶魔的话，我为什么要做恶魔猎人，我当然可以做一个像是瑞贝那样的和狼人和黑女巫和半吸血鬼为伍——”  
　　转过头的瞬间，我看见弗拉德的眼中似乎有些错愕。我这才意识到刚刚说话说得太快，根本没有怎么经过思考。我自己打断了我自己的话语，挠了挠头，四处寻找合适的词句想要拼凑挽救：“不是，我没有那个意思，我刚刚想说的不是这个。我想说的是……我最讨厌那些和深渊同流合污背叛人类的猎人了！对，就是这样！”  
　　“……”  
　　我见他没什么反应，只能绕过餐桌，抓起他冰凉而骨节分明的手：“你就当我刚刚说的是梦话、不对，你就当我刚刚没说过那样的话——我……我讨厌反叛的猎人是有原因的，我有没有和你说过，我小时候的事？”  
　　匆忙之间，我将小时候我全家因为被其他猎人背叛而被困火海的事情全盘托出。  
　　我从未，如此畏惧过失去一个人的信任和目光，以至于不得不把不愿意再提起的一些事说出来。只是当然，并不是所有事。  
　　我甚至能听得见自己的心脏，因为犹疑和害怕而狂跳不止，连带着呼吸都变得急促。  
　　“原来……你有这样的，童年啊……”他似乎是为我叹息了一声，动了动手指。  
　　我突然意识到自己做的有点过分和暧昧，连忙放下了他的双手，搓了搓手掌。手心似乎还留存有他微凉的体温。“对不起对不起，刚刚有点着急了。”  
　　随后房间内陷入了沉默。只有小查抓痒时候的沙沙声偶尔能打破寂静。  
　　“我的意思是……”还好弗拉德先开了口。我坐了下来，听他用他独有的缓慢腔调说着他的想法。他觉得，这件事情牵扯到了太多历史和势力，从几十年前消失的美第奇家族，到本应隔岸观火的女巫，最后的线索甚至涉及到了海辛家突然更改符文制式的秘辛。如果想要不被蒙蔽地彻查此事、避免误伤，还需要一段时间的调查和整理。  
　　我提出了反驳：“可是，对方已经再次使用了十字架杀人的方式，难道不就是在暗示我们什么吗？如果不加快速度斩草除根的话，还不知道什么时候是下一个人、或者说下一个是谁。”虽然莱拉斯已经是我的前女友，但毕竟还是我们身边熟悉的朋友。  
　　弗拉德点了点头：“我明白。交给我。”  
　　我听到这句话微微一怔，不知道应该说什么。只能小声地嚅嗫道：“那我要做什么？”  
　　“你可以……去看我的书……”  
　　“你的书里没有什么、不能让我看的东西吧？”我突然想起来小时候偷偷去翻崔西书桌的事。  
　　他轻轻地笑道：“我……不是那么，神秘的人。”  
　　我似乎听出来了什么：“你是在嘲讽我吗？”  
　　弗拉德微微一耸肩，笑意更甚，不置可否。  
　　“那也行吧。不过，你打算怎么去查呢？”我不认为弗拉德拥有什么比我更好的调查方式。  
　　他想了想，告诉我他可以直接去找瑞贝。这样一来，瑞贝就并没有时间和精力来打扰我了。  
　　“就是说，我们又要分头行动了吗？”我莫名的有些失落。  
　　弗拉德却说：“最有效率。”  
　　但是，我不能明白。我不明白他为什么这么果断的就相信了我的说辞——也许我应该言辞更夸张一些，不知道弗拉徳还会不会相信？我也不明白他为什么就这样的决定要去为了我而调查瑞贝，尤其是在我们已经几乎确定瑞贝和当年的安洁莉卡有千丝万缕的联系之后。  
　　然而仔细想一想，弗拉徳其实并没有给出我任何他真正要采取的措施。他真的是在帮我吗？会不会从一开始，他就像对我承诺的那样承诺过了瑞贝，所以这一切其实都是对我身份的挖掘？  
　　我不知道，我也不知道该如何确认。  
　　“我可以相信你吗？”  
　　而我能做的，似乎也只有这样梗着脖子，满怀期待的问出这样一个幼稚的问题。  
　　“不，算了。如果你会因为瑞贝的原因，不能承认或者否认什么，也是合理的。”我挠了挠头，有些局促又有些恐慌。  
　　信任这个词一直是我心中的死结。我一直坚信，那个名为信任的纽带，除了我的双亲与妹妹，仅仅或是存在于敌人的敌人之间，或是存在于利益共赢者之间。但是这一次，我理不清。毕竟瑞贝之于他也曾经是那么重要的人，没有理由为了我就这么草率放手。  
　　不知道在期待什么，也不知道想逃避什么。  
　　“不能。”我没想到弗拉德的回答如此直接，以至于让我惊讶地抬起了头。  
　　我听见自己用不可置信的语气问道：“什么意思？”  
　　“……我难免，会弄错一些事。也可能会给你，带来谬误。”  
　　他一字一字说的很认真：“我只能，试图避免最坏的情况，于此发生。”  
　　“那最坏的情况是什么？”我有些心烦意乱。  
　　他怔住片刻，低声道：“我不想，你们任何一个，出现伤亡。”  
　　沉默不知为什么、也不知道从什么时候开始弥散开来，就像是忘记关上的冰柜，一丝一缕地吐露着寒气，也逐渐让我们之间的空气染上冰霜。  
　　其实他这样的回答，已经算是对我很好了吧。就像他们当时告诫我的一样，从踏上这条路开始，就不应该期待有什么固定的盟友了。虽然有些不甘心，但有些过分的奢求也该停一停了。  
　　“嗯，那谢谢你了。”我推开椅子时，椅子在地板上刮擦出刺耳的声音，似乎吓了在一旁准备入睡的小查一跳。“那么，我能直接去查书了吗？”  
　　“随时。”还好弗拉德点了点头，似乎没有看出来我内心的汹涌。  
　　我几乎是用高中放学了冲向篮球场的速度冲上了二楼，踏进了那个属于弗拉德的房间。比起我偶尔想起来就会变得无比整齐、想不起来时就会保持糟糕的房间来说，弗拉德的房间却保持在过度严肃的井井有条和享乐主义的慵懒杂乱之间。零落进厚实遮光的窗帘间隙的阳光通过尘埃折射出舒适温和的光芒，干玫瑰花瓣的味道若有似无，像是会藏在写满了久远回忆的日记中某一页仍旧鲜艳的书签。  
　　这家伙的各种奇怪的书倒是不少，不知道翻阅浏览起来需要多久。好在他似乎做过简单的分类，像是个小型的图书馆。  
　　那就让我直奔主题好了。我想要知道关于美第奇家族的终局，以及她被老一辈猎人们缄口不谈的原因。  
　　弗拉德觉得我会不会面对这么多的书籍或笔记无从下手，帮我找到了相对应的资料后就离开了。他应该是去找瑞贝了吧，我暂时想不到他还有什么别的选择。  
　　之前一段时间，一直没有告诉过弗拉德我在查美第奇的事情，所以直到今天我才发现，原来他也曾经这么留意过那个家族的兴衰。  
　　也许美第奇之于当年的崔佛，就如同海辛之于海辛家的本家猎人一样。那个年代原本就稀缺的恶魔猎人，被美第奇家当做佣兵供养，专门为美第奇做一些退治深渊的任务，也提供给他们应得的金钱、住所与地位。  
　　即使是突然失去了人类身份、获得了弗拉德之名的崔佛，也不可能那样果决地放弃对于美第奇家族的关注吧。  
　　弗拉德帮我找出的资料中包含了很多，据我猜测应该是他自己整理的笔记。从开始几张的纸页已经枯黄脆弱，再到随着报纸和杂志的出现，后来的笔记本中不乏剪报的内容与图片。原来一直到几十年前，他都保持着对于美第奇家的密切注视啊。  
　　是因为某个人吗？还是说这是吸血鬼漫长岁月里某种不想放手的执念呢？  
　　我掐了掐鼻梁，想让自己集中精神。不知道为什么，今天我总是会想一些奇怪的事。在听到弗拉德离开房子关上大门的声音时，胸腔里的空洞感又从肋骨间涌入。  
　　别这样。  
　　他只是一个避世的孤独血族而已，悠闲地过着自己无聊的看不到尽头的人生——和我这种人，太不合适。  
　　也许我不该把他逼上调查瑞贝底细的路，可是弗拉德是我最后的、虽然很不愿意承认但是最信任的底牌了。  
　　虽然我是一个坏人，但我也不想就在这里，被瑞贝这样的人默默地完成审判。  
　　我叹了口气，想把胸腔中淤积的气体散尽。集中了注意力，我扫到了一段手写的字：“……但我不认为美第奇家已经被全数剿灭。从起因到结果，这件事其中仍有许多疑点。所以我决定亲自前往那个熟悉的庄园查探。”


	90. 前世情人（2）

　　“……但我不认为美第奇家已经被全数剿灭。从起因到结果，这件事其中仍有许多疑点。所以我决定亲自前往那个熟悉的庄园查探。”  
　　等等，剿灭？  
　　还有这是什么情况，当年的弗拉徳还曾经故地重游？还是在美第奇的传说落幕之后不久？  
　　再没有什么比这种第一手的资料更棒的了，更何况弗拉徳当时应该也算是抱着探求到底的态度，应该能有不少发现吧。  
　　我撇了一眼日期，1970年7月13号。我虽然不太确定当时的相机具体是什么样子，但是拍出来的照片比凶杀现场还要更加恐怖几分，就一定是弗拉徳本人拍照技术的问题了——不过倒也贴合了“惨案”这一个词。  
　　“1.即使有被人刻意磨去的痕迹，但可能由于那些人时间匆忙，还是能依稀辨认出残留的许多繁复瑰丽的符文。虽然符文的很多结构已经被损毁，但是我简单的触碰后，皮肤还是被灼烧烧伤。”  
　　……高阶血族就是自信啊，看到符文都敢直接下手去摸一摸的。  
　　弗拉徳认为的疑点一之后应该是他沿着痕迹描下来的符文。其中有一些我能够认出来是属于海辛的书写方式，但由于这是上一代符文，我并不能知道它具体的功能。  
　　但是从一些最基础的术式来说，并且毫无疑问，如果是能对他造成伤害的话，显然这个符文是对深渊力量有效的。  
　　我逐渐明白了他把这一条列为疑点一的原因了。即使他不能像我一样认出其中一些是属于海辛家的符文，但他显然也能判断，这是其他恶魔猎人所为。那么为什么会在这里出现对深渊的符文呢？联系他提到的“对美第奇的剿灭”，如果仅仅是剿灭另一个恶魔猎人的世家，是没有必要动用符文的。  
　　就像我根本没有考虑过用符文来对抗瑞贝，而是直接拔出黑刃一样。  
　　那么将近五十年前，我的上一辈族人们，为什么会选择这种方式呢？就好像他们知道一定会在美第奇的庄园中需要与恶魔战斗一样。  
　　难道说……  
　　“美第奇的被消失仿佛被扔进大海的鹅卵石。其他恶魔猎人们的行动虽说突然，但看起来理所应当而又自然而然。他们绅士地保留下了这片我曾无比熟悉的庄园，但是抹去了一切美第奇家族曾经辉煌的对战深渊的战绩。没有任何一柄银链鞭、任何一副白十字、任何一个圣桩哪怕任何一瓶圣水被留下。如此行为优雅而目的明确的强盗行为，真令我心惊。”  
　　他描下的一些其他符文，从我能辨认出的笔画来看，应该也是有驱魔功能的，但是应该是属于其他擅长使用符文的猎人们。  
　　目前为止，我能总结到的是，美第奇庄园中确实是有恶魔存在。而当时包括海辛家在内的许多恶魔猎人，可能是以此为缘由，而对美第奇家族进行了弗拉徳所称的“剿灭”行为。但是事后，他们对现场做了全面清洗，除了那些一时难以消除的符文，参与剿灭的猎人们带走了所有美第奇家曾经与深渊相关的一切证据。  
　　并且他们都一致拒绝向后辈们提起当年的事。  
　　我已经大致有了某种猜测了，只是不知道写下这些记录的弗拉徳当时有没有意识到。  
　　“2.深入宅邸后，我发现这里并没有太多战斗的痕迹。庄园只是像在沉睡一样，丝毫没有发觉原本的主人们已经被屠戮殆尽。如果非要说有什么能铭刻下这场战斗的话，大概只有那些差点让我疯狂的残留的血腥味吧。”  
　　如果说没有什么战斗痕迹的话，难道是一场蓄意已久的背叛？  
　　不对。如果要说背叛的话，显然是首先动用恶魔力量的美第奇家是背叛者。能够引起这么多不同归属的猎人群起而攻之，并且事先准备好用于和深渊战斗的材料，我想不到除了他们家与深渊达成某种交易之外，任何的解释方法了。  
　　那么随后，不知道是从哪里走漏了风声，引来了或是义愤填膺正义感爆棚的、或是仅仅想蜂拥而至舔舐美第奇的残骸的、又或是各怀鬼胎的其他猎人，对于美第奇家群起而攻之。也只有这样，才配的上弗拉德所称的：“剿灭”一词。  
　　也许他是从某个要参与剿灭行动的猎人同事那里得知了消息，才会用“剿灭”来形容这一次惨案，也才会在剿灭完成后仍旧不甘心地来到这里调查。  
　　“3.那些血的味道也不同寻常。我自信已经注射过足够剂量的阻滞剂，足以抵抗渴血对于普通人类流血的疯狂。但是此处的香味却无比诱人，几乎要让理智的那根琴弦崩断。”  
　　这一点大概就是和我们家一样，三大家族的血脉中对于深渊的恶魔有着某种奇妙的能力。而弗拉徳似乎也不止一次地说到过我的血太吸引他了……嗯。在雪山那次，瑞贝也是如此。  
　　就这样让他一个人去找瑞贝真的安全吗？这个念头在脑海中一闪而过。  
　　我甩了甩脑袋，那可是弗拉德，如果他都没办法保证自己的安全，我再凑过去，除了能用自己的鲜血当做充电宝给他续个航，还能有什么用呢。  
　　嗯……所以真的没关系吗？  
　　“……崔斯？”  
　　弗拉德的声音突然响在耳边，吓得我差点把手机摔下去。  
　　咦，所以我是什么时候拿起的手机拨通了他的电话吗？  
　　我挠了挠头：“啊，没事，没什么事，我好像是打错了……我本来是想打给莱拉斯的！——那么，你在做什么呢？”  
　　弗拉德叹了口气，说道：“我准备，去你们昨晚现场，再看看……但是，被当成嫌疑人员，带到了police station……”  
　　“喔，是因为约瑟芬他们教会那边已经报案了吧？那你还真是够惨的。”我突然觉得，能听到他的声音，会有种莫名的舒适。这让我甚至想抱着他的笔记，躺倒在不知道昂贵与否的地摊上，头枕着半高的书堆。事实上我也确实这么做了，另一只手举着手机。  
　　他轻轻地嗯了一声，问道：“有帮助吗？”  
　　应该是在问他整理的资料有没有用吧。我举起了他的笔记本，告诉他：“你那个美第奇庄园一日游还挺有用的，我正在看。不过说起来，你是什么时候去的？”  
　　“大概，在事发，一两周之后……”他回想片刻，随后语气坚定了起来：“因为，如果有海辛在，我的气味，就会被发现……只能，等所有猎人，完全撤离……”  
　　这倒确实如此。而且如果是这么大的事件，当时亲临现场主持生杀的，一定是家族里那些地位很高的老古董们。他们的感知力加上丰沛的狩猎经验，组团围攻，弗拉德还真不一定能毫发无伤地脱逃。  
　　“你还知道我们很厉害吗！”我不自觉地有些骄傲，“然而这么厉害的我却每次都被开挂的你掩盖了光彩——”  
　　“你等等……”他突然打断了我的话，声线压低。  
　　我坐了起来，但是发现我在家里警觉除了让小查兴奋也没有什么别的用处：“怎么了？”  
　　“……是瑞贝。她，也被带到，police station了。”弗拉德似乎是观察了片刻，才回答了我，“我去问问……”  
　　瑞贝也被当成了嫌疑犯？那么是不是可以说明，她也心怀不轨地去昨晚那栋小楼旁边转悠了？我想着，虽然心底有些不甘，但是莫名的不安还是促使着我说道：“嗯，那我就不方便出声了，你一个人的话，一定要小心。”  
　　我听见了他轻轻的笑声：“好。”  
　　随后挂断了电话。  
　　我听着电话那头戛然而止的声音，竟然有些不舍得挪开手机。  
　　……不行啊。我把手机丢到一旁，捏了捏鼻梁。  
　　没有必要，我觉得真的没必要。我不需要更多的更深的更进一步的什么了。我觉得现在这样挺好的，保持着……嗯，朋友的身份。大家都是成年的男人了，那家伙都成年几百年了，这一点克制还不懂吗？  
　　因为，如果停留的时间长了，就会要用更长的时间来怀念了。  
　　可我毕竟没有那么多的时间啊。总有一些事，是就算拼尽了性命和一生都要去做的。如果牵扯得太多，我怕我会舍不得。  
　　加油吧，不过是一些涉及到自己心情的小事，忍住还能有多难呢。  
　　我搓了搓小查的脑袋，让自己把注意力再次集中在弗拉德的笔记上。  
　　“4.一定有什么很重要的东西被拿走了。我不知道那是什么，在崔佛生前服役的时候也仅仅是有所耳闻，但我能确定那样重要的东西是必然存在的。在后日的传闻中，听说海辛与康斯坦丁的族中也有类似的宝物，但是由于三家的本家成员并不参与公开狩猎的委托，我无法得知详情。就美第奇家来说，如此重要的东西消失之后，业界内并没有掀起任何轰动。我不知道这是否意味着，那样东西其实并没有被参与剿灭的所谓的正义一方所得到。由此可以推断，那一晚的剿灭并不彻底，至少有一位美第奇保护住了那样宝物，并且趁乱逃出生天。”  
　　宝物？我想了想，由于美第奇与康斯坦丁家的宝物我并不知道，也无法做任何对照，此刻浮现于脑海的，只有那把据说刀刃是湛蓝色的、宛如沉静湖水一般的静思之刃了。难道三家的秘密宝物都是某种对恶魔的武器吗？  
　　不过弗拉德所谓的有一位美第奇拿着他家的宝物离开……难道那会是瑞贝吗？可是这是1970年的事了，距今已经将近五十年，瑞贝当时再怎么年轻，也不可能保持着现在的三十岁左右的模样吧。  
　　难道是她的父亲或者母亲、甚至祖父或者祖母？  
　　不论如何，这都可以作为瑞贝把我视作眼中钉的理由了。按照当年海辛的地位，可与美第奇和康斯坦丁三足分立，于是讨伐背弃人类一致对抗深渊信念的叛徒，海辛理应首当其冲并成为领头者。这样，流亡多年的美第奇后裔再次见到了我，甚至是崔斯特·海辛，上一任族长的长子，想要尽快杀之而后快，也不是没有道理。  
　　如此，她身边那些奇奇怪怪的狼人或者半吸血鬼甚至是黑女巫，似乎也没什么奇怪的了——毕竟她家过去就做过这种勾当，利用深渊的力量完成自己的目的。  
　　那么，我也没有必要怕什么了。她口口声声宣称掌握着我的把柄，殊不知与背信者的余孽相比，那个把柄又能有多重呢。  
　　我翻过一页，发现后面没有更多的关于这个事件的记录和照片了。我突然觉得刚刚那一页的质感有点奇怪。翻回去我才发现，笔记本中间似乎被人整齐地裁去了一整页。裁剪者十分细心，如果不是纸张翻页时候的异样感，光凭视觉很难发现缺页。  
　　疑惑就如同阴霾，让我浑身有些发冷。


	91. 前世情人（3）

　　可是为什么？  
　　我再次仔细地检查了一下这个笔记本的装帧方式，能够确定并不会轻易地随着时间而脱落书页。那么……就只能是人为撕下的了？  
　　会是谁呢？  
　　……可是除了弗拉德本人，我不知道还有什么人，会如此具有目的性的撕下这一页了。可是，这本笔记应该是弗拉德用于记录事件的，他应该并没有料到我会翻看才对——这毕竟还是他亲自找给我的资料。除非，他早就想要把这些东西给我看了，才会提前做好这样的措施。  
　　那么我看到的，究竟是他所看到的一切，还是他想让我看到的一切呢？  
　　哦我的上帝啊，我在做什么……我为什么开始怀疑起了弗拉德？  
　　弗拉德曾经说过，他想要避免最坏的情况发生。也许他觉得，不让我知道他撕去的那一页，更有助于引导我走向他所期望的结局？  
　　算了算了，他太厉害了，如果是他的话，我一定斗不过的。  
　　我继续翻阅着那些与美第奇剿灭战相关的资料。我发现，似乎那个时候，Old Hunter就已经初具雏形了，只不过联络方式十分古朴，只能在酒吧等地方像是小说里的赏金猎人那样看招募板。然而由于弗拉徳本人并不属于任何一个猎人组织，所以他能了解到的也只是一些真假参半的传闻与流言，并且很难有深入的信息。  
　　有点头疼啊……  
　　我陷入了困境。于是翻出来陈烨的手机，打开了通话记录，试图和我自己的通讯簿中的号码对比——万一能抓到什么别的内鬼呢？  
　　然而这时，我的电话却突然响了起来，来电人显示是爱丽丝。我看了一眼时间，没想到我在弗拉德的房间里看书时已经过去了这么久，已经是下午四点多了。爱丽丝应该是快要放学了，怎么今天一反常态地没有直接冲进我家、而是想要打电话预约了？  
　　我故意等了一会，才接通来电：“抱歉，本店不提供点单服务，我巴不得你不爱吃赶紧走。”  
　　“呃……海辛先生，您还记得我吗？”那边的声音听到我的唐突发言反而有点怯懦，但是很快就整理好了情绪：“我是安娜索菲·马蒂斯，爱丽丝的同学。”  
　　意料之外的人选。  
　　我简单地收拾了一下书堆，准备下楼，一边回应道：“嗯，我记得，怎么了安娜，你已经痊愈了吗？”  
　　“谢谢您的关心，我已经没事了。不过，能不能请您来一趟学校呢？”  
　　我皱眉：“是爱丽丝捅了什么篓子吗可是？这种事情为什么要叫我，她的监护人应该是某个教堂的神父大人才对吧？”我正忙着呢，哪里有时间管高中生的学习和生活。  
　　安娜略微停顿了一下，还是坚定了语气，说道：“爱丽丝她坚持让您来，似乎是和神父先生之间闹了什么矛盾吧。所以，您会来吗？”  
　　我叹了口气，转身上楼：“你都这样说了，不就是没有转圜的余地了吗？”  
　　“给您带来了不便，真的很抱歉！”她似乎仍然有些拘谨。也是啊，之前那个较为活泼的安娜，其实是眼魔而已。  
　　没办法，我开始在衣柜里翻找有没有稍微正式一点的领带。见老师这种事，我随随便便地敞着衬衫领子应该不太礼貌。“没事，我尽量半小时内赶到吧。”  
　　太过分了，我为什么还要冒充高中生的家长啊，我自己还是高中生的时候也是拼了命的在不被找家长的边缘奋斗啊！  
　　把头发打理整齐，换好风衣，似乎我也有那么几分一本正经的E国人的样子了。  
　　离开家之前，我发现院里的玫瑰几乎都在等待着什么一样，似放未开的。已经开过一轮的白玫瑰不愿意就此离去，仍然坚持地咬着花瓣；那些尚未开放的则是将馥郁和美好藏在那一层微微泛青的纯白花瓣内侧，但是鼓胀得外层的花瓣几乎透明。  
　　没有什么好迷信的，难道区区植物还能读懂人心和命运吗？我自嘲了一句，把小查推到铁门内，锁门离开。  
　　不知道弗拉德那边和瑞贝进行的怎么样了。其实静下心来想一想，我一直都把一种可能性排除在考虑之外。万一瑞贝就是知道了当年的真相，而且她的目的从来都是向我示威并且从我开始对海辛家的复仇，而这一点……如果她告诉过弗拉德，会怎么样？毕竟我也仅仅是声称瑞贝想要杀了我而已，这样的理由，对于局外人的弗拉德来说，显然并不如复仇的理由更能解释的通。而在知晓过这一切之后，他的立场到底是在哪一边呢？  
　　“哎呀！”  
　　正在思考的我没有注意到走廊中迎面而来撞上的女学生，听到了她的惊呼之后我才猛然反应过来，把她扶好不至于摔倒。  
　　一股独特的草药香气钻入鼻腔，是马鞭草的味道。  
　　我皱眉，发现这是个黑发的女生，虽然她由于被我撞到而有些懵地低着头，但仍然能看到她尖尖的下巴和深色的皮肤。  
　　像极了梅尔。不对、应该说，像极了昨天晚上我认错了的梅尔！  
　　她好像也在那一瞬间认出了我，没有抬头，企图以身高差来掩饰自己真正的面容。她匆匆地道了一声歉，就要溜走，却被我迅捷地扣住了手腕。  
　　“你才是那个女巫，对吧？”我能感觉到她的手腕正微微颤抖，不知道是因为根本没有想到我今天会来到学校、还是因为脆弱的身体被控制。“你怎么会在学校？”  
　　那个女巫仍然低着头，但是咬紧了牙，没有想要回答我的意思。  
　　“嘿，那边的那位绅士，”这时，一旁的办公室里有一个男声传来。我想起来自己正在学校，这样抓着别的女同学的手腕也许不太好，只能放松了力道，回头看过去。只见那是个教师模样的男人：“您这是在学校里，请注意一下自己的行为举止。”  
　　我暗暗骂了一句，只能甩开猎物的手，挠了挠头：“抱歉，我认错人了。”  
　　而那女巫便趁此机会，迅速地逃离了现场。  
　　“崔斯？你来了啊！”爱丽丝从那个办公室的门口探头出来，悄悄地指了指那个逃跑的身影，对我竖起了大拇指。  
　　原来，是爱丽丝已经找到了她，所以才特地要让我来一趟的吗？  
　　“你就是瓦伦丁同学的家长……？呃，先进来吧。”那个男教师推了推眼镜，上下打量了我一翻，还是将我请进了办公室。  
　　说起来，我还是第一次知道，原来爱丽丝的姓氏是瓦伦丁呢。那么这个据说是孤儿实际是恶魔的女孩的姓氏，会和她的养父约瑟芬一样吗？  
　　那个男教师先是十分礼貌地与我握了握手，接着示意我请坐：“我是负责瓦伦丁同学班级的皮尔斯老师。您看起来真年轻，一点都不像是四十多岁的人……嗯，看起来也不是很像与神学活动有关的人士啊……”  
　　什么鬼，这个老师以为爱丽丝喊来的家长是约瑟芬吗？不过也对，谁能想到她会打给我这个和她基本没什么关系的人呢。  
　　我理了理衬衫领口和领带：“您说的是我们的爸爸吧？他那边忏悔室排队的人有点多、抽不开身，所以让我过来了；其实我是爱丽丝的哥哥，弗拉德·瓦伦丁。”虽然我并不想管那只老狐狸叫爸爸，但是爱丽丝估计有她自己的顾虑，所以姑且陪她继续演下去好了。至于名字，我一向喜欢贸用弗拉德的名字，总有种偷吃了他的巧克力的奇妙快感。  
　　“是这样啊，你们兄妹长得还真不像呢……而且感觉口音也不太对？”皮尔斯老师尴尬地笑了笑。  
　　爱丽丝偷偷白了我一眼，没有多说什么。一旁的安娜也无声地对我打了个招呼，离开了办公室。  
　　“所以，爱丽闯了什么祸吗？”我学着弗兰肯斯坦因为我被老师喊去学校时候的开场白，皱着眉问道。  
　　老师转身从自己的抽屉里取出一沓纸，放在我面前的桌子上：“爱丽丝同学说，她的储物柜里被什么……呃、巫师？还是，女巫？塞满了恶毒咒语的符纸，声称这是极其邪恶的校园暴力，并且自己现在十分害怕，所以不愿意继续学习，就一直在我这里坐着。”  
　　“抱歉，老师，打断一下，我想问一下刚刚门口的那个学生是？”听到爱丽丝又提起了女巫，我不得不把之前的遭遇联系起来。  
　　皮尔斯老师觉得有些莫名其妙：“那似乎是其他班级的学生吧，我也并不能认识我们高中里的全部同学。怎么了，瓦伦丁先生？”  
　　我没有回答他，反而继续问道：“皮尔斯老师家里是不是有开农场的亲戚，应该在离市区不算很远的郊区？”  
　　虽然他仍然觉得很奇怪，但还是回应道：“没错，那是我哥哥的农场，不过……之前他们家似乎，遭遇了什么不好的事。”  
　　“是整个农场的牲畜都死完了，并且妻子和儿子神秘消失了吧？”这件事是我来到这里之后接到的第一个还算像样的委托，怎么可能记忆不清晰。“你的哥哥找过神父，但是神父驱魔之后并没有什么实际的用场。之后来了一些自称会驱魔的闲人，把农场几乎是烧了一遍之后，那种怪事就再也没发生了？”  
　　皮尔斯老师透过眼镜看着我：“你是怎么知道的？”  
　　“老师，你的兄弟的经历就发生在身边，所以你应该不会不会相信有那样的神秘力量存在吧？我的意思是，爱丽丝说的话，可能确实是真的。”  
　　“瓦伦丁先生，我是个教高中化学的老师，您这样说，实在是……有点违背我这么多年以来的知识架构。”我怀疑这老师已经快把我看成一个神棍了，但是他哥哥的事情却还是让他无法完全否认我的说法。  
　　我试图高深莫测地一笑：“或者，老师你介意告诉我，关于你哥哥之前请的神父的消息吗？”  
　　年轻的化学老师眉头一皱：“我听说他已经去世了。而且也正是这个原因，你们才跟随你们的父亲来到这里的，不是吗？”  
　　“这不是有些消息，爸爸不愿意告诉我们吗？”  
　　他干咳了一声，递给我他的笔记本：“留一下您的邮箱吧，这件事我回头发邮件和您详述。我们今天主要的话题还是爱丽丝的事。”  
　　皮尔斯老师十分即使地把话题拉了回来，免得我继续随意发挥。我了解到，今天爱丽丝来到学校，打开储物柜的时候，这种写满了红色扭曲笔迹的纸条就涌了出来。爱丽丝却立刻冷静了下来，和安娜一起收拾了这些证据，交给了老师。  
　　“那个小黑皮一定没发现，我早就注意到她了。”爱丽丝凑在我耳边低声道。“不知道她哪里来的那么大勇气，居然在学校这种地方想要对我下手。”  
　　在我“这一定是校园暴力事件”的强硬态度下，皮尔斯老师十分无奈地挥了挥手，让我先带着爱丽丝回家，说这件事今天下午应该解决不了，所以想等约瑟芬有时间了再好好聊聊。  
　　“你居然会想到让安娜把我找过来，还挺聪明的。”我帮爱丽丝背起书包，夸奖道。  
　　爱丽丝耸了耸肩：“只是一方面吧。主要我不想找约瑟。”  
　　我摇头道：“父女吵架，所以让我来演戏吗？”  
　　“……”爱丽丝没有回答我，只是撅着嘴默默地跟着我走。  
　　我估计应该是他们之间又出了什么矛盾吧。我还是青少年时候的情感波动和叛逆，比爱丽丝要麻烦得多，所以这种事也不是我随意调解几句就能够打住的。  
　　“那换个话题吧 ，你觉得那个女巫，是想来做什么的？”  
　　爱丽丝想了想，回答道：“估计，是觉得我最好被攻破吧。艾德已经被教会看管起来了，维克托又莫名其妙的变强了那么多，你嘛，虽然傻傻的，但是看起来也不是她一个人就能解决的，所以才盯上了昨晚突兀出现的我吧。”  
　　“哦？这倒是和她们之前小心翼翼的行事风格差距甚远了，感觉有点着急了。”我想着前几次女巫动手时候的情景。  
　　爱丽丝摇头道：“不是的，她可能是没想到那一招对我根本没有用。要不然，我应该会是像之前的莱拉斯姐姐那样了，或者更糟。”  
　　我顺势打探：“你有什么特别的？为什么对你根本没用？”  
　　爱丽丝暗红色的眼睛微微一转，她冲我做了个鬼脸：“不告诉你。”  
　　行吧，反正我也没有奢望就这样了解到爱丽丝到底是怎样的存在。  
　　“只是没想到，这世界真小。”我喃喃地说。谁能想到，在前神父几乎要被我遗忘的时候，突然又有了相关的发展呢。  
　　爱丽丝抱着书本跟在我身后，一蹦一跳地：“怎么样，我这次是不是立了大——功！崔斯你可要好好想想怎么奖励我哦！”  
　　“你想怎么样？”  
　　“嗯，本来说今晚要去安娜家里和她一起做饭吃晚餐的，那干脆你请我们去餐厅吃嘛。”爱丽丝十分激动地提出了建议，并且开始罗列一些她平时舍不得去的餐厅。  
　　我看了一眼日历，发现今天应该是我负责点外卖的日子，只能叹了口气：“哦，拜托啊，我家里也有一人一狗等着吃饭呢。”  
　　“直接让弗拉也一起出来吃啊，这很难解决吗？”爱丽丝试图拍了拍我的肩膀：“别以为我不知道你已经还完了债，最近应该又阔绰起来了吧？”  
　　我想了想自愿帮我探查瑞贝的弗拉德，也许晚上让大家一起出去吃一顿也不错。  
　　爱丽丝观察着我的表情，似乎发现了我已经默许，欢呼道：“我想去那家意大利餐厅！”  
　　“不行，今天是我最喜欢的中国餐厅里我最喜欢的鱼香肉丝盖饭打折的日子，我必然不可能错过。”  
　　“我不爱吃辣的。”  
　　我一边给弗拉德发送关于今天晚餐的信息，一边回应了她：“不爱吃的话我就让约瑟芬老狐狸来接你，教会的食物都很清淡。”  
　　不过最后，由于爱丽丝强行搬来了安娜，加上弗拉德用沉默来抵制我的行为，我只能带着他们去了那家看起来就价格不菲的意式餐厅。


	92. 前世情人（4）

　　“嗯，然后是不要大蒜或迷迭香对吗？”我把菜单递还给侍者，再次向弗拉德确认他的餐点。  
　　弗拉德似乎在想事情，紧皱着眉，没有听到我的问话。我再次感到了那种不安，想了想还是对侍者点了点头：“对，他的那一份不要大蒜或迷迭香，我的那一份不要加洋葱。”  
　　“没看出来，崔斯你不吃洋葱能活到二十多岁？”爱丽丝也确认了餐点，把她和安娜的菜单交还后嘲讽着。  
　　我也没觉得有什么所谓：“我吃洋葱会吐的，一吃必吐，我也不知道为什么。”  
　　爱丽丝打量了一眼坐在我身旁的弗拉德，凑了过来，笼起手对着我耳语道：“你的男朋友今天是不是有点不对劲啊？”  
　　“……小孩子不懂不要瞎说。”我推开她摇了摇头。但是弗拉德今晚确实十分反常，以往他就算不喜欢说话，我也能感觉得到他是在认真聆听。但是今天，总觉得他只是把躯壳摆在了这里，其实他的思想却并没有与我们在一起。  
　　这让我很恐慌。  
　　总感觉，似乎自从第一次交锋败下阵来之后，弗拉德就再也没有像这样对我封闭过自己了。他虽然不善言语、表情也没有那么丰富，但我能感觉到他实际是一个有温度的温柔的人，而不是像此刻这样，像是精美却又坚硬的雕塑。  
　　我勾起手指敲了敲他的肩膀：“你是不是从瑞贝那里知道了什么？”  
　　也许，瑞贝承认了她实属美第奇的余孽后裔，并且把剿灭家族的恶名全都推给了海辛。可即使如此，我也确实没有任何能够完全推倒这一论证的证据。  
　　“……！？”他似乎是才反应过来我正在喊他，回过头来，看向我的眼睛里微微掠过惊愕，随后又沉淀回熟悉的澄澈。“嗯……怎么了？”  
　　我没有想要退避的意思：“是你怎么了？你的状态很怪。”  
　　弗拉德的视线扫过我的领口的一侧，随后不再看向我：“没什么。”  
　　我下意识地摸了摸衬衫领子，手指触碰到了侧颈处的齿痕——他的齿痕留下的疤痕不知道为什么还是没有消除干净。我没有明白他刚刚想要暗示什么，只是瞥了一眼正在和安娜偷笑的爱丽丝，以为弗拉德是不是觉得有两个孩子在场，不方便提到正事。  
　　我只能这样劝说自己，因为我知道事情一定不会这么简单。  
　　他全程一直是掉线的状态，我也只能不停地回应安娜和爱丽丝的话题来缓解我无处安放的焦躁。  
　　“千万、千万、千万不要和约瑟说我在哪里！”弗拉徳与我把她们送到了安娜的家门口，爱丽丝再三强调着。  
　　“前提是他不会一直给我打电话。你除了我家也就安娜家能留宿了吧？”我这就把约瑟芬的号码设成了拒绝接听。  
　　爱丽丝关上门之前对我吐了吐舌头：“那我不管，反正我今晚不想看见他。”  
　　年末的海风比平日增添了几分寒意，在惨白的月光中显得更加冷冽，让我不由得裹了裹风衣。弗拉徳走在我旁边，与我一同无言地经过那曾经开满了绣球花的街道，留下两双脚步声在石砖上回响。  
　　“到底发生什么了啊？”我感觉心里十分不舒服，直觉弗拉徳这样突如其来的改变一定是和瑞贝有关。  
　　弗拉徳脚步微微一顿，但很快接了上来：“……回家说。你呢？”  
　　我深深地吸了一口气，让自己镇定下来，决定先回答他的问题：“嗯，发现还挺多的。”  
　　但是考虑到瑞贝的事，我并没有把海辛家参与过剿灭美第奇的推测告诉他。我简单地把美第奇被讨伐的原因归咎成他们与深渊的媾和引起了其他猎人的愤怒，是一种对于背叛者的审判。我一直在观察着他的表情，想看看有没有可能猜出瑞贝和他说了什么。  
　　“是这样啊……我也是这么想的……”弗拉德只是波澜不惊地点了点头。  
　　目前为止都还不错。接着，我把爱丽丝和我在学校碰巧遇上了那个女巫和皮尔斯农场主的弟弟的事告诉了弗拉德。我顺便从口袋里掏出了一张我偷偷拿的符纸——希望小查能够用这个来找到那个女巫的藏身之所吧。  
　　弗拉德一边开门，一边拨开了小查：“这么巧……她是否，有点莽撞？”  
　　“她们也觉得情势紧急了吧，但是没想到，爱丽丝深藏不露，根本没能用那个符咒造成任何伤害。”我把小查拎进屋子，拉开椅子坐下。  
　　“嗯。那……关于皮尔斯……？”  
　　我扣拢食指，搭在膝盖上：“不，那个等会再说。先告诉我你是不是听到了什么，从瑞贝那里？”  
　　“……”  
　　等待他破开沉默的时间越长，我的心也逐渐沉了下去。小查也十分识趣地没有靠近我们，不知道缩到哪里去了。机械钟单调而枯燥地踏过每一秒，我早已习惯的玫瑰香气此刻却变得有些焦躁。  
　　我听到自己笑了笑：“好吧，原来是不能告诉——”  
　　“我们……停止调查瑞贝吧 。”弗拉德突然打断了我的话，抬起头看着我。  
　　“什么？”我没听懂他为什么突然要这么说，“太突然了，可是为什么？”  
　　他咬了咬牙，像是在思考怎么措辞。“那你又为什么，非要杀了她不可……？”  
　　“明明是她先让那群新月吸血鬼来杀我的吧？我觉得我似乎没有搞乱顺序？”虽然在第一次遇见瑞贝的时候我已经起了杀心并拔出了黑刃，但这种事我怎么可能告诉弗拉德。“况且，在教会墓地模仿祭祀手法杀了人的，应该也是她的队友吧？还有莱拉斯、艾德蒙德，我不觉得她那边的人是在留情面而不下狠手。”  
　　弗拉德沉吟着，还是问道：“……没有任何、可以回避的方法吗？”  
　　我还是第一次见到他这么为难。他也许并没有把我当成普通的路人，但他也还是很在意瑞贝吧，要不然不会说这么多话来劝阻我。只是，这也让我有点生气啊。从我本人或者从海辛家的角度，都不应该在这里放弃诛杀瑞贝。  
　　“我觉得没有。如果这会让你很难过……我也感到十分遗憾。不论如何，我还是很感谢你愿意站在中间人的位置。”没有办法，我不想看见他那双好看的眼睛里缠满了迷惘了。但是有些事，并不是仅凭我的选择就能够放弃的。  
　　他闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴，突然欺身过来，眼睛里的红色一晃而过：“即使……你会死吗？”  
　　我被他扑面而来的气息包裹，加上他突然爆发的压迫感惊到，微微侧过脸：“我怎么可能会死，不过是瑞贝而已。她是美第奇家的人又如何，我可是这一代最强的几个年轻猎人之一，不过你这么关心我，我还是很感激的——”  
　　“身体承受得住？”  
　　“你什么意思？”我突然发觉，这可能才是他从瑞贝那里听到的秘密。  
　　我想要拉紧衬衫的领口，却已经来不及。弗拉德已经解开了我领口的第一枚扣子，被纹在左侧锁骨位置的一长串数字记号暴露了出来。  
　　惊愕的瞬间，我感受到他冰凉的指尖依次抹过那些一度被我称为“勇者幼年斗恶龙失败的印记”的记号。不要这样，这件事我不想告诉任何不知情的人。然而看着他紧皱的眉毛下认真仔细的眼神，我竟然没有舍得抬手阻拦。  
　　我听见他一声低沉的叹息。  
　　他又将我的衬衫领子立起，扣上扣子：“这是……”  
　　“怎样？突然觉得我很恶心了吗？”脸上的肌肉开始抽搐，我能感觉到自己正在不由自主地捏出一个无温的笑容：“瑞贝告诉你了，我其实是被死尸缝合起来的怪物了吗？”  
　　为什么会被她知道，竟然又被她告诉了弗拉德！我看了看手背，体内的热血仍然顺着它们应有的管道奔腾着，为这个由很多具尸体拼合而成的身体运输养分。我的身体早就因为那次背叛的大火而不能用了，所幸弗兰肯斯坦的人造人技术已然纯熟，用一部分新的身体与我原本状态良好的部分缝合，保住了我的性命。然而为了方便检查，弗兰叔叔会把任何一个用于拼合的躯体做上记号，就印刻在左侧的锁骨处。  
　　尽管家里人一直对外封锁这个消息，弗兰肯斯坦和崔西也从来都是闭口不谈，但是难免会有知道内情的族人用怪异的眼光看着我——不论我怎样想要保持一个正常小男孩应有的状态，都避不开的目光。  
　　我能记得，有一次在洗衣房遇见了我的女佣人，正在一边和她的同伴交谈，一边提到了我的事。她们一边闲聊，一边捡起我的一件衬衫闻了闻。  
　　“没有很特殊的味道啊？”  
　　“你以为呢？要是弗兰肯斯坦大人没把福尔马林的味道清除干净，少爷的事肯定早就暴露了。”  
　　所以我习惯了忙碌，因为只要我完成的委托足够多足够难足够完美，他们一定会忘记这件事。因为我是海辛家的长子，我不能让这样一个荣耀的身份被弄脏。所幸随着这个身体的一天天长大，人们也逐渐不再提及当年的往事。我新认识的所有人，也不会知道这件事。  
　　但这毕竟是人造人的身体，想要突破极限的代价就是更容易报废，弗兰肯斯坦不止一次地提醒过我了。  
　　“那就再换一个。”我很无所谓地说，怎么可能停下脚步啊。  
　　弗兰肯斯坦当时狠狠地敲了敲我的脑袋：“臭小子，万一损坏的是你自己原本的那一部分的链接，你真是哭都不知道找谁哭了。所以，我教你的那个开关，如果不是不用就要死的情况，千万不要用，知道了吗？”  
　　我没想到，即使过了这么多年，连我自己都快要接受自己是个正常人类的时候，被弗拉德提起这个秘密，我会感到如此恐慌。  
　　我已经尽力避免让别人知道了。我尤其，不想让他知道这件事。  
　　“……我的意思是，”他搭上了我的肩膀，缓缓地说：“如果和她战斗，代价，也许会很大……我不在乎，你是不是人造人……我只是不希望，你会因此——”  
　　“我不会因此怎样的。”我听得有点厌倦，加上之前由于秘密被戳穿的莫名酸楚，让我感觉我自己的言语像是接了冰霜的刀刃，却仍然止不住地往外丢。“你在怀疑我的能力吗？你觉得我仅凭这样的身体无法讨伐瑞贝和她的小伙伴们？你觉得我就算用了什么突破极限的能力，就会立刻支离破碎原地去世吗？”  
　　我讥讽地笑了笑：“不要这么看不起我啊，吸血鬼，我知道我距离你还很遥远，但是这样维护自己的前世情人也未免太自信了。我可以先谢过你的关心，但是我不会因为你的警告而驻足的。”  
　　“也许你会觉得我只是某种自我升华的感动，但你不会明白要证明自己，尤其是在这样一个曾令人厌恶的躯壳内，需要付出多少。”  
　　“或者说，你只是想告诉我，我即使拼上这条命，也无法战胜决意要帮助对方的你吗？”  
　　“停，不要说了。”  
　　“你想——”  
　　“我说，停下。”  
　　弗拉德的眼中燃起了红色，已然成为了赤金色的眼眸压迫得我不得不闭上了嘴。  
　　他好像生气了？  
　　他凝视着我的表情，随后低下头去，再次遇见我视线的双眼已经恢复了往常：“我不知道……你这么在意，自己的身体这件事……抱歉。”  
　　“你没必要和我道歉。”我想都没想地脱口而出。我只是不想让你知道罢了。  
　　弗拉德垂下眼眸，长长的睫毛上跃动着闪光：“你说是尸体……我，又何尝不是呢……？至少，你的鲜血滚烫，不像我，始终冰凉。”  
　　听到这句话，我觉得喉咙里像是突然哽住一样。我刚刚，是不是还故意称呼他为吸血鬼了？  
　　他缓缓收拢了手臂，将我的肩膀揽入他的胸怀：“你很累了……睡觉，我们明天再说……晚安。”  
　　直到那氤氲的花香和他较低体温的触感散去，我才逐渐反应过来，也许刚刚那是一个短暂的拥抱。  
　　不知道曾经属于哪个倒霉鬼的心脏，此刻在我的胸腔里狂跳不已。


	93. 前世情人（5）

　　怎么可能睡得着。  
　　我恍惚地上楼、回到自己的房间，心情沉重却脚步轻浮，似乎心不在焉地回应了弗拉徳的“晚安”之后就关上了门，靠在门板上不知道在胡思乱想些什么。  
　　我解开衬衫的扣子，去抚摸左侧锁骨下的那一串代表了我身体构成的数字和代号。虽然这具身体已经随着岁月陪我长大，但是凹凸不平的起伏还是依旧无法磨去的沟壑，坑坑洼洼，无时不刻地提醒着我被背叛的代价。  
　　可即使是这样拼凑起来的身体，也还是有它的使命要完成。或者说，我就是为此而获得复生的。铲除堕落深渊的猎人，已经不仅仅是责任与义务，更是为了已经因此濒临死去的年幼的我祭奠。  
　　不论弗拉徳的立场如何，美第奇的余孽都必须被消灭。她们家拥有的那一把神器，也应当归于正途、交给仍然在与深渊抗争的人们使用。  
　　即使……即使那个拥抱肯定了一件事，一件我之前始终在猜忌和怀疑的事。我仍然能听见胸膛里的心脏止不住地狂跳着，反复泵压着压抑的雀跃的热血流淌向四肢。也许他是在催促我应该更加坦率，但是我仍然没有对于这件事负责的信心。毕竟我还有那么多要做的，而其中最紧迫的，就与他所愿相违。  
　　也许我会因此而难过很久很久，但我想我不会后悔。  
　　仍然是毫无睡意。我看了看时间，已经午夜过半，就算是弗拉德那个夜行动物应该也要准备睡觉了。可我明天应该如何面对他呢……？  
　　我揉了揉太阳穴，决定暂时不去想这些事。毕竟过分的喜悦或者过分的忧虑都不会让进度有良好的推进。于是我打开了电脑，想看看皮尔斯老师有没有发来什么有用的东西。  
　　老师整理东西就是很快啊，我的邮箱里收到了皮尔斯老师整理的他哥哥与他的往来邮件信息，其中就有提到过农场的异象。  
　　不过那些事我早已大致推测出来，对比之下也相差无几。之后他还附上了他不知道从哪里弄来的、他的哥哥向前神父求助的信件以及前神父的回信。虽然只是一些扫描件，但我也能感觉到，皮尔斯老师一定也觉得这件事情并不寻常，才会刻意收集这么多线索，并且在我提出要求之后如此积极地回复。  
　　信件来往中我并没有看出什么特殊的地方。只不过前神父在亲临现场之前提供给皮尔斯农场主的驱魔方法，竟然是刻下符文。我按照信件里的教学，一步一步地在纸上画了出来，形状饱满而完美，每一句咒式的位置都被精确地设计并且排版在美观的位置，让人书写出来感觉流畅而又玄奥，华丽而不失庄重。  
　　即使神父杰克隐去了咒式的开头和结尾，这种熟悉而傲气的书写方式，我想不出除了家里那群整天研究符文的老古董外，还有哪一个善用符文的家族能够创造出这样精致的符文。  
　　依然并非我能直接读懂的符文，但是我自信我并没有认错的可能。这应该是某种上一代流传的隶属于海辛家的驱魔符咒，拥有斥退邪祟的作用。  
　　结合他拥有的那个具有我家族的符文的徽章来思考。那个徽章竟然能够直接将持有者接触到的恶魔气息远远地传递给本家。难道说……前神父其实一直都是我的某位亲戚？但是也许是在符文更新之前就离开了家族，开始从事教会工作。这也太奇怪了，家族中除了建立了一座供本家人使用的教堂外，并不会设立任何对外的教会设施，前神父杰克又是因为什么会放弃了猎人的身份而在这里工作呢？  
　　不过这样说来，瑞贝那伙人就算是杀了海辛家的人了，家族里居然一点动静都没有，有点奇怪。  
　　并且……他似乎一直与新月吸血鬼有什么关联。可恶，自从维克托醒来之后的一系列事情发展匆忙，我一直忘记问他为什么每周日一定要去找前神父了。还好遇见了皮尔斯老师，让我又想起来了这件事。  
　　顺便，也许我应该把黑女巫的事情告诉维克托，两个人一起行动，效率肯定会提高不少。  
　　我又偷偷地摸到门边，想听听弗拉德在做些什么。他好像在看书，偶尔会有上了年纪的纸张翻页的声音蓦然响起。为什么不睡觉呢？我要不要现在出去问问他怎么样……？  
　　或者，也许，我可以把事情摆明了摊牌了？总是畏畏缩缩的哪里像是男子汉的所为！只要我假装答应他我不会再对瑞贝出手、但是暗地里继续做我该做的不就行了，责任这种事当然是要先背到肩上才有承担的动力啊！  
　　我的手已经握上了门把手，但是门外突然传来了衣物拖曳的声音，还有懒人沙发里的颗粒的沙沙声，他似乎起身了，并且随着一阵下楼去的脚步声，开门与关门的声音为他一系列的行动画上句号。  
　　弗拉德出门去了？我看了一眼时间，已经快凌晨四点了，三小时之内就要天亮，他要出去做什么？我冲出了房门，想跑下楼去悄悄跟着他。  
　　窗外突然传来了雨点拍击玻璃的响声，我连忙止住脚步，缩在二楼和一楼之间楼梯的扶手下。果然，楼下传来了大门打开的声音，弗拉德应该是从门口的伞桶里抽出了雨伞，然后再次离开。  
　　我从藏身处抬起头来，向着门口张望，确认了他短时间内似乎不会再次回来了。可我不明白，在这种对于吸血鬼和人类来说都很尴尬的时间，他还能出去做什么？我翻了翻他储存粮食的冰柜，剩余的库存还有不少，所以弗拉德应该不是出去觅食的。我打开我们用来存放武器的柜子，看见我的长刀和他惯用的长剑被安详地搁置在一起，一旁插满了我备用的仪式短剑和银质匕首的架子上，挂着白枪与黑枪。说起来，这家伙自从第一次在农场抢了我的黑枪之后，就一直没有还给我了。我好几次看见他出委托的时候轻车熟路地把黑枪取出，插入他自己的枪套——即使这家伙的射击估计和一般的A国市民差不多，他还是热衷于玩我的武器。  
　　突然回想起第一次他拿着黑枪试图击杀被附身的农场主时的情景。我抬起头，发现门镜里的我自己忍不住嘴角的弧度，笑意突然蔓延到整个脸上。不知不觉已经过去了这么久，快要三个月了吧。我很喜欢这种感觉，这种我终于不用首当其冲、终于可以有一个可以喘口气、抻懒腰、不用全副武装的感觉，和终于有一个可以并肩走、背靠背作战、听我天花乱坠随便说话的人。人毕竟还是会累的。  
　　再等等吧。等这一切都过去，等我确信我要做的坏事不会被他察觉，我一定……  
　　我随手提起弗拉德的长剑，重量比我的长刀轻一些，剑身被刻上了古典的花纹，虽然没有铭文的驱魔作用，但是让整把剑显得格调优雅而精致美观。花纹从剑身两面逐渐蔓延上了剑柄，交错勾缠成一个典雅的图案。  
　　我心下一沉，这不就是我查阅资料时候已经看得太多烂熟于心的、美第奇家族的图案吗？这把剑……难道还是当年安洁莉卡·美第奇送给他的那一把吗？  
　　原来他一直留着啊，而且还一直保养得这么好。  
　　难道他会去找瑞贝了吗？我突然这样想到。  
　　我把长剑放回原处，挠了挠头，想着要不然明天等他回来了，直接问一问吧。  
　　可是抬眼间我又看见了弗拉德从花园中剪下的白玫瑰，正被插在厨房前的窗台上，排成一排，由于过于硕大沉重的花而弯曲了花梗。我不能忘记，他在那天一边弹奏夜曲一边和我诉说的往事中，他的妈妈曾经说过，那些花会在心上人到来之际盛开。这些玫瑰，之前一直都只是一堆堆荆棘的骸骨，但是似乎从瑞贝出现之后，就逐一绽放开了花朵。  
　　我推开窗，尽管暴雨宛如鞭笞一样狠狠地抽打着花园中的玫瑰，她们仍旧倔强地展开一层层花瓣，像是要把内心的美丽与热爱尽数翻折出来给这个世界见证一样。  
　　尽管还有些许没能完全绽放的，也已经鼓胀着几乎透明的绿色花萼，随时准备喷薄而出了吧。  
　　不知不觉中，她们也快要完成她们的使命了啊。  
　　可是，弗拉德真的是那么想的吗？  
　　我按了按太阳穴，这种事情想得我头痛，简直比通过线索反向推理出真相还要困难。弗拉德本人不在，我无法向他求证，那么我能做的，可能就只有睡觉了。  
　　  
　　第二天早晨，雨仍然没有停。我拉开窗帘，看着仍然犹如黑夜中的天色，几近漆黑的天空下，那群每天都会被弗拉德浇水的玫瑰仍然在雨中起舞。  
　　这种天气弗拉德当然不会在外面浇水。我迅速地换好了衣服，路过他的房间时，发现他并不在房间内。也不在二楼的厕所。  
　　我准备做一些早饭填饱肚子，发现他也不在一楼的任何地方——他没有回来。  
　　隐隐的不安从心底升腾，我几乎是立刻掏出了手机就要向他的号码拨打出去，最后却停止在了拨号键。不知道为什么，此时此刻，我就是没有勇气真正的打出这一通电话。  
　　他人不在，突然觉得少了一个早餐时候可以聊天的对象，我只能嚼着有些烤糊了的吐司片，了无精神地打开了电视，看那群早间播报的主持人一本正经地说着一些字正腔圆的话。  
　　“……失踪人数正在增加，仅仅三个月内，以新月街区police station为圆心的半径四个街区内的失踪人口达到了二十七人，目前……”  
　　这附近治安也太差了，居然短短三个月内就有这么多人失踪吗？我抬起眼看了一眼电视，差点把涂多了的草莓酱糊到脸上。电视上登出了失踪者的照片，我一眼就认出来了那个花臂司机、以及由于艾德的狼毒而死去的吸血鬼的脸。  
　　我连忙拾起遥控器，想要把音量调大一些。突然，窗外晃过一道白光，紧接着一声宛如天空被劈裂的巨响在耳边炸开——好像是很近的地方打了雷。  
　　然后电视、家里的灯一齐熄灭，无一幸免。  
　　什么鬼，竟然在这么关键的时刻停电了？  
　　房间里暗得像是晚上。我摸着黑想要去门口的鞋柜上拿到手电筒、再去看看供电的情况。谁知道刚摸索到门口，家里那老式的门铃刺耳地尖叫起来。  
　　“（脏话）不是说好了以后不要按门铃吗，吓我一跳！”我以为是弗拉德回来了，皱着眉打开了房门。  
　　门外是一身神父装扮的约瑟芬，雨水从他长长的黑色雨伞边缘不断落下，几乎连成水帘。我这才想起，我昨晚似乎把他的电话设成了拒接。  
　　我挠了挠头，往里让了让：“居然是你啊，噢，爱丽丝在安娜的家里，不在我这里，神父大人你可以进来搜家。”  
　　“她不在安娜家。她也不在学校。她失踪了。”


	94. 前世情人（6）

　　“她不在安娜家。她也不在学校。她失踪了。”  
　　“……”  
　　我突然想起来了外面的大雨，就往里退了退，让约瑟芬先进家里来说。我接过他的雨伞抖了抖，撑在入口处，说道：“不用那么担心她吧，我觉得她的本体可能比你还厉害，你应该不会不知道。”  
　　“那你为什么要拒接我的电话，又为什么假装她的哥哥去学校？”约瑟芬的语气不算很好，不过如果是从养父的角度来看，我和爱丽的所作所为确实有点过分。  
　　我只能尴尬地挠了挠头：“这好像和她本来就很厉害没什么关系吧……再说了，你们父女吵架为什么非要牵扯到我啊！”  
　　“如果你这里没有什么线索的话，我觉得我可以先走了。”他扶着门框说道。  
　　我没有见过这只老狐狸这么一本正经的样子，不由得有点心虚，总觉得像是面对我父亲的那种感觉。我只好把那个女巫塞在爱丽丝储物柜中的纸条拿出来递给约瑟芬，并且告诉他有关于昨天我在学校的所见所闻。  
　　虽然没觉得自己犯了什么大错，但是约瑟芬突如其来的低气压让我只能低着头灰溜溜地给他泡了一壶红茶，递到他面前。  
　　约瑟芬摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，把那个纸片按回桌子上：“今天早上是学校的老师给我打电话，说她并没有去学校。”  
　　“嗯。”我小声地应着，一边低着头想要跟弗拉德说一下现在的情况。  
　　“弗拉德呢？”我没想到约瑟芬会突然这么问，有些茫然地抬起头看着他。约瑟芬把我点燃的蜡烛晃了晃，想要引起我的注意：“你们关系不是挺好的吗，吵架了？”  
　　我一时不知道怎么回答，只是含糊道：“问他做什么？”  
　　“哦，因为我觉得对付女巫，可能还是他们高阶的吸血鬼出手比较保险。我怕你小子是不是把人家气走了。”约瑟芬摇了摇头。  
　　我这才想起来了之前一直想做的事，于是将有关于瑞贝和美第奇家的推理告知了约瑟芬。至于前神父的身份那部分……我暂时没有想好到底应该怎么说，所以隐瞒了下来。我一边这样说着，一边拨通了维克托的电话，想要约他出来会面仔细聊一聊如何处理那个冲动的黑女巫。  
　　约瑟芬皱着眉看着我：“美第奇的事你都能查到……那我还真是小瞧了海辛家的大少爷了。”  
　　我放下了电话，那边维克托已经答应了我。“所以，你想不想加入？我这可是在为你们之前没有处理干净的工作打补丁哦。”  
　　果然如我所料，这个老家伙并没有直接答应我。他重新戴上眼镜：“我没有时间陪你们玩。我只想要尽快找回爱丽，所以我只会帮你们到找到爱丽丝为止。”  
　　我撇了撇嘴，起身将约瑟芬的茶杯收回水池：“那走吧，我带你去找找备用的高等血统吸血鬼——记得带上小查。”  
　　我径自走到门口套上风衣和围巾，回头看到约瑟芬一脸不可思议地打量着我。我才意识到，刚刚的语气似乎是我太习惯的出门前和弗拉德的对话，只能尴尬地挠了挠头发，自觉地把小查招呼了过来。  
　　雨下的很大，可能对于那群吸血鬼来说多少有些不方便。于是我们约的地方是莱拉斯和维克托租住公寓附近的一家中餐厅，万幸的是那家餐馆允许宠物进入。  
　　约瑟芬就跟在我旁边，我没有办法直接问维克托关于前神父的事情，只能把那张黑女巫的纸条拿给了他。  
　　“你的意思是，那个女巫还想用这种方法让瓦伦丁小姐受伤，但是失败了？”维克托虽然答应了邀约强打精神，但还是打了个哈欠。这个时间对于夜行生物来说确实算是睡觉时间。  
　　我捏了捏小查的耳朵：“一定是这样的，她们应该是觉得什么时间快要到了，就快要来不及了，所以才会十分紧急地想要再多一条人命。”  
　　“时间到了？什么要来不及了呢？”维克托还在仔细研究着那个女巫的小纸条。  
　　“当然应该是什么祭祀了，你在绑架我的时候不还说过，我是祭品之一吗？”我瞥了一眼约瑟芬，想看看那老狐狸有没有什么反应。他却像是没有听出什么破绽一样，让我有点放心。  
　　维克托挑了挑眉，点头道：“那这么一说也算有道理吧。所以，如果想要救出瓦伦丁小姐，我们也要尽快了。你需要我做什么呢，海辛？”  
　　我举起小查的爪子，笑道：“我们有狗啊，还是一种很厉害的狗，有了那个纸片，我们应该很快就能找到那个黑女巫的所在地了吧，其他的就像上次一样好了，其实女巫的近身防卫能力很差的——至少这次不会再像上次那样，出现什么纰漏了。”  
　　“这种话你还是等成功了之后再说吧。”约瑟芬无情地打断了我。  
　　维克托有些尴尬地看着约瑟芬和我，扯出一个笑容：“那，我们什么时候开始行动呢？”  
　　“你以为我说的‘占用你一段时间’指的还有其他时间吗？”我收回那张小纸片，放到小查面前，“我今晚想要好好的睡个觉，但我不想让对面也有这种悠闲。”  
　　小查挠了挠我的胳膊，想要挣脱出去，可能是它已经知道了目标的方向。  
　　维克托先是有些担心地看了看窗外的雨势，接着皱眉问道：“这是不是有些太匆忙了？”  
　　“还有什么需要准备的吗？”我拎着小查的项圈，感到有些不满。  
　　“这不太像你，海辛，我之前一直以为你做事情都是考虑周全的。”维克托瞥了一眼约瑟芬。  
　　约瑟芬只是拍了拍我的肩膀：“这个小家伙正在因为自己的男朋友离家出走而焦躁万分呢，你让他怎么冷静下来考虑周全？他肯定恨不得立刻杀到对方家里斩草除根。”  
　　“说谁呢？”  
　　约瑟看着我的眼神有些嫌弃：“你觉得还有谁比你更配莽夫这个词吗？不要忘了，对方那个憨憨女巫也是因为冲动，才被你抓到了小尾巴，现在你又准备一股脑地冲动地莽过去？”  
　　“那你说应该怎么办？”我其实很想打掉他的手，但是总觉得这家伙成竹在胸的样子，只能压下气焰，也扯回小查。  
　　约瑟芬耸了耸肩，朝维克托点了点下巴：“让他去。”  
　　维克托好看俊美的脸皱成一团，不可置信地问道：“是我听错了吗？神父先生，您说什么？”  
　　“这小子要被我用来找爱丽丝，你带着他的刻耳柏洛斯，没问题的。”  
　　我问道：“你凭什么就这么分配？那个女巫上次可是害得我们很惨的。”  
　　约瑟芬捻起那个纸片，丢到小查鼻子上：“不知道为什么，他们的表现说明他们也慌乱得很，所以现在正是好时间——我不想在解释上耽搁很多时间，崔斯你觉得呢？”  
　　其实我本人还是很愿意相信约瑟芬的，总感觉他之于我有种邓布利多之于哈利的意思。而且总觉得他久经沙场的模样，可能不会出什么差错吧。我点了点头：“我觉得应该可以。”说着我捏了捏小查的耳朵，想让它不要太过抗拒吸血鬼的味道，把它抱了出去。  
　　维克托仍然是皱着眉，接过我的狗。他扶着额头道：“这是我见过最随便的战前筹划了。”  
　　“如果没有什么别的疑问，那就辛苦你了。”约瑟芬起身，对我招了招手。  
　　“我的疑问是，我到底要去做什么啊？”维克托也站了起来，拽住了小查的项圈不让它跑掉。  
　　约瑟芬已经推门而出，我看见外面的雨势小了许多。我指了指老狐狸的背影：“这怎么能让神父说出口呢，你想想，仅仅你和莱拉就被那个女巫做了多少残忍的事，这种人除了——”我估计将尾音拖长，然后学着约瑟的样子，拍了拍维克托的肩膀。“靠你了。”  
　　  
　　约瑟芬正在门外的雨棚下等着我。我看着已经式微的雨，本来准备问问弗拉德的情况，但还是没有那样做，只是把手机握在了手心里。  
　　“你这么着急，难道已经知道了爱丽丝在哪里了吗？”我短促地吐出一口气，问道。“说真的，你们到底吵了些什么啊，为什么她就突然这么反感你了？”  
　　“这你小子没必要知道。”约瑟芬推了推眼镜：“再乖巧的女孩子也会有叛逆期的嘛。”  
　　这时，我手心的手机震了震。我掏出手机一看，竟然就是“失踪”的爱丽丝发来的信息：你还记得我们昨晚相遇的地方吗？  
　　我们昨晚不是在我家里相遇的吗？我觉得有点奇怪，对约瑟芬耸了耸肩表示自己什么都不知道。他直接拍了拍我的脑袋：“你再仔细想想。真是奇怪，这丫头为什么不给我发消息。”  
　　“难道是……”我回忆着昨晚的经历。我们先是从家里出发，然后……然后我由于陈烨的缘故，和爱丽丝分散。之后，又在那幢高级别墅的围墙外遇见。说起那个别墅，它的后院中被人挖了一条直接通往梅尔房子地底的地道！难道是那里？  
　　我向约瑟芬点头道：“我明白了，我大概知道是哪里了。”  
　　而我们没有想到的是，那一片别墅区都被拉上了警戒线的黄带。  
　　不少警车停在附近，昏暗的天色中显得灯光有些刺眼。穿着深色雨衣的干警来来往往，不时有人对着对讲机说着什么，又行色匆匆地奔赴下一处。另有一些或是扛着摄像机、或是举着话筒的新闻从业者正快速的采访着可能知情的警员。  
　　我和约瑟芬对视了一眼，发现双方都没有想到，事情似乎已经演变到了这种程度。  
　　“您好，打扰一下。我想请问，这里为什么会被封锁呢？”我见一个记者正把摄像机从肩上放下准备休息，便凑上去询问。  
　　“您不知道今天早晨曝光出来的大量市民失踪的案件吗？警方经过进一步调查，发现那市民都或多或少的和这个尚未完全竣工的小区有关，于是决定提前封锁调查。”那个小伙子倒是很热心地回答了我。他看了看身旁的同事，对我低声道：“据说是和恶魔有关的案件。”  
　　我微微惊讶：“警方居然也开始承认恶魔的存在了吗？”  
　　他的神情有些担忧：“我是做新闻的，最近这些超自然的事情报道得实在是越来越多，让人不承认不行啊。他们之前可能一直是为了维持社会稳定才一律缄口不提恶魔的事吧，但是这次已经遮掩不住了。”


	95. 前世情人（7）

　　我把从记者那里得到的消息告知了约瑟芬，他反倒是笑了笑：“这不是更好办了，我倒是一直很希望能有这些势力参与进来。”  
　　“可现在的问题是，我们要怎么进去？”我抬头问他。  
　　他翻了翻口袋，掏出了一个小本子：“我有教堂的工作证，你跟着我就行。既然他们已经怀疑到了深渊，应该会很欢迎教会方面的人员介入吧。”  
　　我看着那个颇为正经的工作证，将贴身的十字架拿了出来以便于别人能看到：“想不到你们还挺严格的。那我就装作是你的助手好了。”  
　　我跟着约瑟芬来到了那个看起来像是很有话语权的警官面前。约瑟芬一本正经地点了点头，拿出了他自己的工作证：“我们是来自圣乔瑟夫教堂的，我是神父，这位是我的学徒。”  
　　带头的警官皱起眉，问了一句身边的人，随后又转过头来，接过了约瑟芬的工作证检查了一番：“我明白了，拜托您了，神父先生。  
　　没想到工作证这么有用，等有时间了也让约瑟芬给我弄一份好了。  
　　“不过，神父先生——”我们正准备越过黄线的时候，那个警官突然喊住了约瑟，脸上浮现出担忧的神情：“我们终究不能再欺骗自己了是吗？恶魔真的要入侵人间了吗？”  
　　约瑟芬似乎对于这种情况已经十分熟练了。他郑重的划了十字，沉声道：“我们无法否认。但神会保佑我们的，我们终将驱散邪恶。”  
　　我看见那个警官若有所思的样子，问道：“这就让他们知道了，是不是太早了？我以为至少还要等几年。”毕竟我们家还没有完全准备好。  
　　“早几年也许就早几年出台针对的政策，猎人的工作完全搬上台面、或者猎人的培养系统化，都更有利于直面深渊的冲击。毕竟那些地底下的东西可不会给我们准备的时间。”约瑟芬转过身来：“你说你们遇到的那栋房子，在哪？”  
　　我耸了耸肩，感觉没有什么好多说的，只能带着约瑟芬沿着记忆的路径寻找那栋棕榈树旁的别墅。  
　　约瑟芬突然顶了顶我的雨伞，也更靠近我了一些：“我觉得有人在看着你。”  
　　我听见这话，顿时觉得后脊的汗毛竖了起来。雨势不大不小，但是落雨的声音却能恰到好处地遮盖附近的脚步声。我挠了挠头，假装不知道这件事：“那也没办法，这种情况我很难定位到对方在哪里。”  
　　“嗯，不过我也说不准，只是一种感觉。”他尽量不挪动头的角度观察了四周，“比如现在又没有那种被盯梢的感觉了。”  
　　我摸了摸身后的两把枪，手臂上绑着的黑刃也准备妥当，低声道：“没关系，跟着神父大人走，我有什么好怕的？”  
　　我没管约瑟芬狠狠地瞪我，朝他吐了吐舌头，继续在前面带路。  
　　那栋别墅和昨晚并没有什么差别，那群police显然也并没有查到这一栋。我按照昨晚的方式翻过了围墙，发现约瑟芬的身手也依旧敏捷，身材和年龄的影响几乎微乎其微。他将雨伞抛过墙头到翻身落地接住雨伞，身上落的雨点比我还少了许多。  
　　“老狐狸，你还说你不是猎人。”我嘲讽了一句。  
　　“我当然不是了，你赶快的。”他仍然不承认，并且对着我后背来了一拳。  
　　我指了指通往后院的那个地洞：“我昨天遇到爱丽丝就是在这里了，那就是通往昨天去世的女巫家的地道。”  
　　约瑟芬抬起头看了看那栋别墅，铅灰色的天空下，那些所属无人的窗口依然像是一个个深邃的洞口，吞噬着光明。  
　　“其实，还挺奇怪的。”我追随着他的视线，“我觉得那个女巫再怎么慌张，也不至于一点防备都没有吧？这现在也有点安静得过分了。”  
　　约瑟却直接去往了一楼没有装上玻璃的窗口，矫健地翻了进去：“这连序幕都没到呢，不知道你在着什么急。”  
　　原来这个家伙这么勇的吗，感觉这架势不像是我们准备去救人，反倒像是我们在反恐一样。我没办法，只能跟着他进了屋子。  
　　屋子里弥散着淡淡的马鞭草混合迷迭香的气息，还有一些我叫不上名字的草药味道，清新中氤氲着散不去的神秘。  
　　我好像突然能明白为什么我能闻见昨晚梅尔家里的味道了——因为我一直在服用她提供给我的食物，也许某种程度上就对包含她的法术的事物有了共鸣。  
　　“你去二楼，我先在一楼找找。小心一点。”约瑟芬朝我点了点下巴。  
　　我仔细打量了一下他，感觉他好像什么装备都没有：“要小心的不是我吧，你一个人行不行？遇到恶魔你打算用肉搏还是靠念咒啊？”  
　　他推了一下眼镜：“念咒。”  
　　“我就那么一说，你还真把自己当法师了？”我朝他翻了个白眼，摸向楼梯，还是回头抛给了他一柄银质匕首：“遇到危险一定要叫我啊老东西，虽然我觉得你肯定是一个经验丰富的猎人，但我不觉得哪一个猎人可以手无寸铁地对抗恶魔。”  
　　约瑟芬接过匕首，朝我挥了挥手示意我赶紧上楼。我也没什么好多说的，他觉得没问题那就没问题吧。  
　　我趴在楼梯上想要听听二楼有没有什么特殊的动静。我没想到，居然真的有人说话的声音！但是他们似乎都在压着嗓子，断断续续模模糊糊听不真切。  
　　“……他？别……可能……”是个女孩的声音。  
　　“……为什么……”和她对话的是一个男声。  
　　“他……早就……尽管……还是一定……”  
　　但是其中那个女孩子的声音，我几乎能肯定是爱丽丝。我担心此时下楼可能会惊到说话的人们，于是只是继续静步着移动到二楼。  
　　“不得不说……像他……”  
　　他们的交谈还在继续，我不能从爱丽丝的声音中听到任何恐慌或者焦虑的情绪，反倒就像是普通的朋友之间的聊天。  
　　我已经逐渐接近了她的声音发出的房间了。背靠在那个房间锁住的门板外，我想要继续听听看他们到底在说什么。  
　　“居然是这样，你竟然也是——”  
　　“嘘。好像有人。”  
　　那个男声突然打断了爱丽丝的话，房间内沉入寂静。我心底一紧，双手摸到了后腰的两把枪。之前几乎两个月的时间黑枪都被弗拉德抢走了，现在突然重回使用双枪的时代，我有些许的不习惯。  
　　房间内有脚步正缓慢地接近房门。而当我真正沉静下心思的时候，竟然感觉到了属于吸血鬼的气息。难道这里面的是昨天帮助瑞贝的狼人逃走的那一只？  
　　我无法再顾及什么，旋身踹开了房门就准备好了开枪。  
　　那双熟悉却又不熟悉的金色双眸出现在了视野，让我下意识的没能扣下扳机。  
　　竟然是陈？他眼中的惊恐一闪而过，像极了弗拉德的那张脸此时却是弗拉德本人根本不会做出的神情——他正瞪圆了双眼盯着我，眼眸在眼眶中颤抖着，血色很淡的双唇微启。像一个做了错事却勇敢承担、但又害怕受到惩罚的男孩。  
　　我咬了咬牙，放下黑枪。我瞥见了坐在房间一角的爱丽丝，问道：“什么情况啊？”  
　　“你……居然真的来了？”陈几乎是喃喃地说出这句话，但是视线仍然盯着我的眼睛。  
　　“这位同学，你也有语言障碍吗？没有的话请好好说话，不要句间停顿那么久。”我听着他用着很像弗拉德的语调说话，感到有些烦躁。但随后我就觉得可能说的有点过头，便软下声音道：“不过，你可能母语不是英文，说的不是很流利，那是另一回事，算了。”  
　　突然，一股强大的血族气息混合着属于深渊的威压侵染而来。我想起约瑟芬还在楼下，拨开了好像在发呆的陈，一把牵起爱丽丝的手，就要向楼下冲去。  
　　“你等等啊，发生什么事了？”爱丽丝仍然在回头望着陈，陈却没有什么反应。那孩子看起来就是有点傻傻的。  
　　“约瑟芬在楼下，我刚刚感觉到有什么不算弱的吸血鬼和别的什么恶魔进来了。”  
　　一楼的地板被撞开一个大洞，暴露出裸露的楼板，地下仍然传来着厮打和器物碰撞的声音，交织其上的是一缕淡淡的血腥味。  
　　这老狐狸应该没有这么菜吧，他会负伤吗？我向下探着头，却突然发现，那股比血族气息还要强大的气息，像是属于小查的。  
　　等一下，发生了什么？我只能立即跳了下去，翻滚卸力后，发现闯入者正是维克托和小查。小查正对着维克托身下压着的人龇着牙，喉咙里压抑着咆哮；而暴涨着全身恶魔气息的维克托正压着一个人影，手中的刀似乎正抵着那人的咽喉。  
　　“爱丽？”我身旁的约瑟芬抬头说道，他终于在这一团混乱中找到了自己的养女。  
　　“到底是什么情况啊？”今天的局势让我觉得十分混乱，摸不着头脑。  
　　维克托狠狠地将手中刀刃划过那人的咽喉，随后将刀丢到一边，起身道：“原来杀死女巫这么容易吗？”  
　　我被找路冲上一楼的约瑟芬狠狠地撞到，让我觉得更懵了：“这……你刚刚杀死的是我们这次要干掉的女巫吗？这未免简单过头了吧，仔细想想也不正常啊？”  
　　小查却不甘地朝我吠叫了两声，开始围着那个女巫的尸体转圈，好像在抗议我的质疑。  
　　我挠了挠头发，强压下内心的怪异感，走上前去打量着。我发现那张脸似乎确实是我昨夜遇到的那个还很嚣张的女巫。只是，现在这张了无生气的脸上，仍然挂着的最后的神情，居然是一种解脱。  
　　难道说之前就有人抢先袭击了藏身地窖中的黑女巫并且折磨了她，我们只是充当了刽子手的角色？  
　　“你会飞是不是……？”我拍了拍维克托，“你，快点去二楼，看看那个黑色头发金色眼睛的男孩还在不在了，快！”  
　　维克托没有犹豫，踮脚间化为蝙蝠向楼上飞去。陈出现在那里绝对不仅仅是巧合。那孩子身上的怪异因素也很多，但我始终不能捋清楚那到底是什么。  
　　所以最后我们没能找到他，也算是我的意料之中。  
　　爱丽丝被约瑟芬强行带走了，但是她说明天一定一定会过来和我说明一切，我也不好继续拽着她的书包。  
　　“这算什么啊，莫名其妙的。”我和维克托站在黄线的出口，不知所措。  
　　维克托挂了电话，对我说：“之前中了咒语的族人们已经逐渐醒过来了，至少可以肯定我们没有杀错人。”  
　　“可我还是觉得很奇怪。”心中的不安挥之不去。  
　　维克托有些无奈：“但是在它爆发之前，你也只能是觉得奇怪而已，还能做什么呢？”  
　　我掐了掐鼻梁。雨点打击在伞面上的声音让我有些烦躁，我更烦躁的是我根本抓不住自己思路的尾巴。  
　　“算了，今天先这样吧，莱拉问我们要不要去酒吧放松一下，你来吗？”  
　　“……”我牵着小查，不知道该何去何从。其实我还挺想回家的，但是我突然想起来家里的电路坏掉了，还没来得及找人去修。  
　　“有能带狗进的酒吧吗？”我决定先去一个地方待着，顺便找找维修工。  
　　维克托美丽的笑容微微一僵：“你这要求……还挺特别的。不过我大概知道了，我们找一个比较安静的人少的酒吧就可以了——呃，你成年了的，对吧？”  
　　“我下个月就24了。”我挠了挠头，我看起来有那么年轻吗？  
　　维克托打量我的眼神有着些许惊讶：“嗯……可能是你看起来有些乖的缘故？”  
　　也许不仅仅是那样。  
　　然而不论如何，我还是答应了他们的邀约。  
　　莱拉斯和维克托似乎已经是游刃有余的老手了，熟练地喊着一些酒和食物的名字，不时地亲热一下。而并不熟悉这种场所的我只能自闭地缩在吧台，点了一杯橙汁后继续低头玩手机。  
　　不知道弗拉德回家了吗？我捏着手机，思考着要不要让他先找个修理工。  
　　“怎么了？”莱拉斯可能是察觉出了我的异样，回过头来揉了揉我的头发。  
　　我还是决定直接回去了，于是将手机收回口袋：“没什么，刚刚脑子有点乱。”  
　　“别骗我了，你的事我一猜就能猜透——一定是和弗拉有关，对吧？”她对身后的维克托摆了摆手，示意他暂时先别管这边。“说真的，你们到底进行到哪种地步了啊？”  
　　我有些茫然地抬起头：“什么？”  
　　“你要不要这么迟钝啊——这边来一杯加州冰茶。”莱拉斯皱着眉摇了摇头，回身对着调酒师打了个响指。  
　　“我也没有那么迟钝吧……有些事我是知道的，关于我自己。但是我……我始终没有那个勇气。我觉得现在挺好的。只是……”我把饮尽的橙汁杯中的冰块挑了出来，含在嘴里。  
　　瑞贝也学着我含了一块冰：“只是什么？”  
　　我想了想，还是想要把那些沉郁在胸口的蓝色气体倒出：“我还是不确定。我不知道瑞贝对于他来说意味着什么，我不知道弗拉德是怎么想的，我也不知道我自己究竟是怎么想的；我每次一想到弗拉德与瑞贝的关系，我就觉得很难受，想要把胸腔里的东西扯出来透透气，要不然我真的会窒息……”  
　　“一直想有什么用？你去和他挑明白不就好了。那三个简短的单词有那么晦涩吗？”  
　　“你不懂，我现在还能够保持这样的氛围，全都托了没有挑明的福啊。万一那只是他一贯的温柔怎么办，万一他其实真正在意的是瑞贝怎么办？而且，我还需要做那么多事，可是我的时间没有那么长，我真的能够承担对于另一个人的责任吗？会不会，其实我们现在，仅仅作为朋友——”  
　　瑞贝却突然打断了我的话：“什么朋友啊，你想要的根本就不仅仅是他的友情吧，你想要的是他的爱情，一直都是。弗拉是个很温柔的人，他对于自己认为的朋友都会尽他所能的好，所以当瑞贝出现之后，你发现，那份你以为你独有的巧克力，被弗拉分给了另一个人，所以你失落了不甘了嫉妒了感到快要窒息了——就算不是为了他，只是为了拯救你自己，你都应该去把那句话和他说明白。”瑞贝接过了调酒师递来的酒精饮料，拍了拍我的肩膀：“爱情从发生的一开始，就注定你们不可能是半吊子的朋友关系了，或是进一步终成眷属，或是退一步相忘江湖，只能有这两种归宿——因为爱情总是萌发在很久之前，而当你真正发觉到爱上一个人的时候，已经走了一半路了。[1]”  
　　她把那杯加州冰茶推给我：“懦夫崔斯，快喝了这杯神奇药水，去做你该做的事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]引用自《傲慢与偏见》，原句是：我也说不准究竟是在什么时间、什么地点、看见了你什么样的风姿、听到了你什么样的贪图，便使我开始爱上了你。那是好久之前的事。等我发觉自己开始爱上你的时候，我已经走了一半路了。


	96. 前世情人（8）

　　“我不喝酒的。再说了，我知道这些叫某某冰茶的酒都度数不低的。”我下意识地挡着。  
　　“不准不喝。”莱拉斯揪起我的刘海，直接把酒杯抵在了我的嘴唇，杏仁酒的微苦和小红莓与凤梨的果味的微甜搅和着各种混合酒精的辛辣一同涌入喉咙，让猝不及防的我猛地呛了一口。从未接受过酒精的咽喉感受到了一股滚烫的热流注入了体内。  
　　我一边擦着嘴角，一边有些恼火：“咳、咳……你疯了？”  
　　她突然把脸贴的很近：“你就从来没有想过推开他身边所有的女人，尤其是瑞贝，只把那个吸血鬼一个人收藏起来，越过他白玫瑰那样静谧无暇的暗香、去贴近他冰凉的嘴唇；撬开他的利齿，一直深入到他早就停止跳动的那颗心脏，看看是不是如他眼眸那般黄金的颜色？”  
　　“你在说什么……我不可能……”我不可能。我不可能吗？该死的，我为什么就在想象莱拉斯所说的那个画面啊！上帝啊，这真的比我信奉上帝这件事还要荒谬了。  
　　“所以你到底在犹豫纠结些什么呢？”莱拉斯叹了口气，晃动着杯中的碎冰，当啷作响。  
　　也不知道是不是酒精的作用，我觉得脸上热热的，心底的怒气也无从压制：“因为你们怎么可能明白、你们怎么可能明白我到底要做些什么？我是一个负重前行的人，我快要被这该死的负担压到喘不过气来了，我又该怎么样分出精力和力气来照顾弗拉德？他是那么的……隔绝世俗、一尘不染，他那么好，他……他不应该被卷入我们的旋涡……”  
　　莱拉斯盯着我，轻蔑地一笑，举起了那半口杯加州冰茶：“好吧，既然你有这么多这样那样的原因，那我也没有什么好劝的了，祝弗拉德和瑞贝百年好合。”  
　　“……”  
　　我瞥了一眼她正要举到嘴边的加州冰茶，只是觉得不甘和愤怒。和瑞贝？她凭什么，就凭弗拉德前世欠下的那个吻吗？我伸手将那杯过去我一定会拒绝的酒精抢过，仰头一饮而尽。血脉中涌动的畅快感从毛孔中蒸腾出热气，一时间我也不知道到底哪一面才是清醒、哪一面才是疯狂。我推开椅子，头有点晕，踉跄了两步还是扶着吧台稳住了身子。  
　　“喂，崔斯……不是吧，我没想到你这么容易醉。没事吧？”莱拉斯连忙扶着我，有些关心地问道。  
　　我按着胀痛的正随着心脏跳动的太阳穴，觉得浑身的细胞都在兴奋地叫嚣，吵得我头疼。“没什么，我想，是你的神奇药水起作用了。”  
　　“别……崔斯，我是真的没想到仅仅一杯你就会醉成这样，你先坐下来缓一缓？”我看着莱拉斯的脸皱成一团，她一边拽着我，好像还一边在往回看着招手。“天哪，你看起来并不胖啊，怎么这么重的一滩……小维？”  
　　我推开了她的手：“不许叫维克托来，我要回家了。”  
　　“你这样不行的！”  
　　“没有什么不行的。瑞贝能做到的，我为什么不行？”我终于把视野中的东西都摆正了，但还是觉得晃得厉害，只能撑着脑袋：“你说得对，莱拉。成功了，成为恋人也好；失败了，让我成为丧家之犬跑掉也好，总是就是……总之如果再把他放在朋友这个称呼的位置下，也太窝囊了！”  
　　至于关于那些立场和阵营的选择……我又凭什么代替弗拉德做出选择？我能做的一切就是表明心意而已。我已经忍耐得够久了，我已经受够了。弗拉德为什么一直没有对我表白？不，这不重要了。勇者在猎杀恶龙之前也不知道自己究竟是衣锦还乡还是无名埋骨，但是不拿起利剑就始终无法成为勇者。  
　　那时候我的心破了一个洞，而他正好补在那儿，像一颗种子。时间过去，我忘了那个破洞，破洞也就把那颗种子包在里面了。[1]但是它总有要破土而出的一天，总有冲破花苞、将包藏的一切绽放出来的一天，这就像日月更替、四季轮转一样无可避免。  
　　大雨不知道什么时候停了，月亮从浓厚的云层后垂下安详的月光。花园里盛放的玫瑰花瓣上仍然有着残留的雨水，每一滴都是一个皎洁的月亮。酒精流淌在四肢百骸，让我感到燥热，白玫的幽香却恰如其分地饱含沉静，反而衬托出我急促如鼓点的心跳声。  
　　“你是我此生夜夜的月光，我将我的心跳都奉献给你。”[2]  
　　街角隔音很差的小餐馆里突然飘出了歌声，很陈旧的朋克摇滚，在沉稳的鼓点中弹奏着温柔。  
　　微凉夜风吹过，让我稍稍清醒了几分。可我发现我甚至不知道自己应该说什么。虽然可以像是莱拉怂恿的那样，可是我似乎……仍然害怕着被拒绝的结局。  
　　不管了，那个熟悉的吸血鬼的气息就在家里等着我呢，尽管有些微弱，不知道他到底在做什么。我跌跌撞撞地冲到门前，也没有管顾被荆棘划破了手背，掏出了钥匙。  
　　只有一扇门之隔了，加油啊，你一定没问题的。大不了就丢下一句话然后立刻逃跑？如果……如果弗拉德答应的话，他自然会联系我的；如果结果恰恰相反……也不会太尴尬嘛。  
　　插了很久才对上了钥匙孔。我打开门，却发现家里的灯都关着。  
　　也对，家里的电被雷劈坏了。不过这家伙也不点个蜡烛什么的？  
　　我看了一眼手机，十二点还未到，这个时间不应该是他休息的时间啊。  
　　我往一侧的柜子摸去，想要先摸到手电筒。  
　　“……你流血了？”我听见暗处弗拉德的声音，似乎在隐忍着什么。  
　　我打开手电，惨白的光束照射下，我看见弗拉德正站在我面前，脸色显得更加苍白。“噢，是啊，不小心被院子里的玫瑰划到了——上面还沾着皮刺呢。”我翻起了手背，发现不少鲜血流淌出来。  
　　“对了，弗拉，我……”我抬起头，但是突然脑子里一团浆糊，甚至忘了我本来想要说什么，“我……，嗯，我们干掉了那个黑女巫！这下行动不用受限制了，真棒！”  
　　“话说回来，是电闸爆掉了，早上被雷劈的，我急着出门忘了找维修工然后也忘了提醒你……你看我们要不要现在打个电话，这样晚上还能开一局？”乱七八糟的话越砌越高，酒精在血管里冒着泡，一直往头上脸上奔涌，我几乎就要找不到我本来想要对他说的话。  
　　弗拉德却一如往常地安静，慢慢地走近了我。  
　　总觉得哪里很奇怪，也许是他身上的玫瑰花香因为淋了雨所以也带着些清冷吗？这让我下意识的觉得有些不适，只能背靠着柜子。  
　　他却十分自然主动地双臂环过了我的肩膀，将脸孔埋在我的颈窝。我没想到居然会有这样的发展，只能僵住一动不动。沉默片刻后，我感受到他冰凉的气息吹拂，他在我耳旁轻轻地问道：“当我，咬破皮肤时，你还是，会感觉疼吧……？”  
　　我不知道他为什么突然这么问，只是觉得这个拥抱让我觉得很舒服，所以贪恋地不愿意推开：“嗯，是的，只要是源自恶魔的直接攻击造成的□□损伤，我的身体无法隔离这种疼痛。”  
　　我听见了耳畔的一声叹息，只能有些僵硬地梗着脖子，学着别人拥抱的样子抚摸着他的后背，问道：“怎么了，为什么突然这么问？”  
　　“……对不起。”  
　　几乎是他话音刚落，侧颈处就传来了被尖锐利器划破的刺痛。寒冷的裂伤让我蓦然清醒，刻在每一寸肌肉与骨骼的战斗记忆被唤醒。惊惧与错愕间我推开了那个试图伏在我肩头吸血的恶魔。  
　　又来了，耳旁仿佛有一声玻璃破裂的声音，紧接着眼前的一切开始变得缓慢，包括被我推开的吸血鬼，他好看的金发在空中划出优美的弧，眼中红光留下一道代表嗜血的尾迹。我无法阻止我自己的防御行为，因为从后腰的枪套中拔出双枪的动作已经被我练习了无数遍。  
　　可是那分明是弗拉德的脸。  
　　不行啊，如果是扩散的祝福水银弹的话，即使是他也会死掉的吧……！可是那动作已经太过流畅，我只能尽全力地扭曲右手的动作，让白枪柄狠狠地敲在持黑枪的左手手腕上。  
　　然而那些微的醉意却让我无法阻止白弹的射出。  
　　那周围变缓的一瞬间仿佛又有了片刻的延长，我甚至能够前踏一步去追逐那已经尖啸而出的子弹。  
　　但是我没能阻止它。  
　　变缓的时钟再次踏上原本的步调，我听到了一声忍痛的闷哼，和□□被什么贯穿而过的噗嗤声。我摔倒在地，双枪都被狼狈的我丢在了一边。  
　　侧颈处刺痛依旧，我胡乱地抹了一把，满手的鲜血淋漓。  
　　而造成这一切的凶手正躺着不远处，他垂下的金发将表情铺满了黑暗，看不清楚。  
　　我不顾一切的爬了过去，也不知道究竟是怎样激烈的情绪充斥了脑海，到底是震惊还是失望，亦或是盛怒以及悲恸。“为什么？”我几乎要失去理智地拽起他的衣襟，失控的口中只能反反复复地询问这一个词。他的前胸处被血色浸染，那血红的玫瑰仍然越开越盛。  
　　副作用开始反噬，一阵阵的头疼仿佛要把我的颅骨从内向外敲碎。我只能强撑着意识不昏迷过去，狠狠地盯向他的眼睛。  
　　吸血鬼抬起眼看着我，代表着深渊的猩红充斥着眼眸：“……我想，带你离开这里。只是，我没想到，你真的……会开枪。”  
　　“离开？为什么？你为什么要这么做？”  
　　他抬起手捂住被银弹贯穿的胸膛，十分痛苦地皱着眉：“因为瑞贝……你快走，不要再拖延了。”  
　　“瑞贝怎么了？她想让我离开这里于是可以胡作非为吗？你为什么会相信她的话，我不是和你解释过了她所属的家族是当年猎人的背叛者——”  
　　“不要再待在这里了！”他的深渊气息大盛，震得我原本就因为那个尚未掌握的技能而胀痛的脑海一阵阵生疼得发黑。恍惚间我看见了他血红的眼眸和尖锐的利齿，完全就是恶魔的模样。  
　　我听见自己用颤抖的声线吐着字：“我不明白……我不明白你为什么要相信一个背叛者……还是说，其实你们早就串通好了……？”  
　　“你……”他反过来抓住了我的领口，那副狰狞的面孔贴的很近，我的鼻腔已经溢满了他那白玫瑰一样的幽香和浓重的血腥味。“为什么，就是不听，我的话呢……？”  
　　莫名的怒火自胸腔燃起，也许是因为他什么都不愿意告诉我，也许是因为这件事或许从都到尾都和瑞贝的计划有关，而我最不愿意放手的人竟然一直站在她的那一边。我反手抽出了门边柜子中的海辛长刀，刀上的铭文因为深渊的气息而滚烫得发亮。“你可能没有想到，我并不会因为被你取食了鲜血就被你控制了思维吧。”  
　　我听见自己自嘲的笑了一声：“可是我也没有想到，我没想到，我之前竟然……”暴怒之下我挥刀而出，几乎就要划破吸血鬼的喉咙。  
　　但他却安然地跪坐在原地，按着胸口，翻着那双我曾经觉得像是沉淀了金屑的眼睛，一脸的坦然。  
　　我终究还是没能真正地狠下心。  
　　我只是丢下了一声冷哼，就摔门而出。  
　　满园的白玫瑰正无声地怒放，浑身浴血的我是如此的格格不入。  
　　我按着太阳穴试图缓解几乎要让我昏厥的头痛，撑着长刀在花园中胡乱地开路。可我总是找不到出口，不论我逃去哪里，都逃不出那片沉寂着白色玫瑰的院落，只有手背和脸颊上被荆棘划破的越来越多的伤口铭记了我的里程。  
　　我突然觉得这些朝夕相处的花是那么陌生，才发现我根本就不知道他到底是怎样的人。就像我也不知道，为什么明明雨停了，脸上滑下的雨水还是热的呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]引用自狄更斯《大卫·科波菲尔》，原句是：我的心破了一个洞，她就补在那儿，后来我的心长好了，把她包在里面了。  
> [2]歌曲来自Green Day的Last Night on Earth,原歌词为：You are the moonlight of my life every night, giving all my love to you.


	97. 前世情人（9）

　　“噢谢天谢地，您居然是位神父！是这位对吗？是好心的路人在马路边发现了失血过多的他，颈部血管被什么东西咬破了，可怕的是那一圈伤痕符合人类的齿痕……神父先生，警方和院方一直试图封锁的消息难道就是——小姐，请不要打扰病人，我们已经做过了处理，他已经没有危险了。”  
　　消毒水的刺鼻味道顺着逐渐清晰的意识裂缝钻了进来，我听见了一个陌生女人的声音。  
　　头还是隐隐作痛，像要裂开一样。虽然我的意识已经逐渐清醒，但是身体却没能完全从麻痹中复苏。我这是在医院吗……？为什么……  
　　等等，为什么？我之前，是不是也疯狂地追问某人“为什么”？  
　　是他。  
　　我本以为可以将全副身心交与的那个人，那个早已分不清谁是猎人谁是猎物的那个人。我本来已经剖开了坚硬固执的我，准备把我仅有的自己送给他，但是他却突然咬破我的喉咙，因为另一个人的名字。  
　　狮子与鹿终究无法同眠吗？  
　　我听见自己的身体发出一声叹息。然后我睁开了眼睛，爱丽丝焦急的脸出现在眼前。  
　　莫名的有些失落，可是那个人正是吸食我鲜血的恶魔，又怎么会出现在病床前呢。  
　　“崔斯，怎么回事，为什么会成这样？弗拉他……”爱丽丝见我恢复了意识，立刻抛出一连串问题。  
　　“他……？”我短促地出了一口气，下意识的想要摸我的侧颈。那里被缠上了厚厚的绷带，依旧隐隐作痛。“你以为我脖子上的伤口是拜谁所赐？”  
　　那隐痛从侧颈处的伤口向里渗透，像是疯长的玫瑰，狂妄地肆虐过一路的荆棘，将血肉划破，又扎根到胸腔深处的某地。  
　　如果我早一些说出那句话，现在的情形会不会有所不同呢？  
　　无从得知了。  
　　只是我好不容易鼓起勇气终于想要吐露的告白，就这样无疾而终……不，有疾。终于还是没能说出口，让那句话从微末的悲哀沉淀发酵，凝结出快要滴出水一样的深蓝。  
　　爱丽丝的脸上依旧笼罩着担忧的神色：“你别露出这样的表情，崔斯，你知不知道你笑的有多恐怖？听到医生用你的电话打给我让我们来医院，我们还以为怎么了，没想到一来就看到居然是你受伤昏迷了。”  
　　“是吗？”我于是把医院的被子扯过头顶。  
　　约瑟芬应付了几句，终于将聒噪的护士支出了门。他似乎是轻轻地拍了拍爱丽丝的头，接着在我床边坐了下来：“弗拉徳怎么可能会咬你呢？”  
　　“只能说，我孤注一掷赌输了。”我仍然蒙在被子里，不想看他们：“没有什么可能不可能的，他是吸血鬼，我是人类，终有一天会是这种结果，我早该想到。”  
　　“不是这样的，弗拉一定是有他自己的原因的！”爱丽丝试图把我从被子里刨出来，“你们在一起了那么久，怎么可能就因为那个美第奇……”  
　　我被她弄得不耐烦，干脆没有控制了音量，坐了起来：“再久也久不过前一世就认识的他们吧？”  
　　爱丽丝有些怔怔地看着我，咬着嘴唇低下头去。  
　　“我了解了。”约瑟芬揽过我的肩膀，像是父亲鼓励孩子那样揉乱了我的头发，“这样吧，我来继续对于美第奇家的调查，警局那边也已经意识到了事情的严重性，我也要去协助他们，如果要找我的话直接打电话就好，别直接跑教堂，我可能不在那。你先好好休息，整理一下心情，不要自己老想着一件事钻了牛角尖。”  
　　“我没在想。”我抖掉他的手掌。虽然这样说，但是又怎么可能不去回忆。我从来没有想过，他会在有清醒意识的情况下，袭击我。  
　　约瑟芬依然是他无所谓的语气，还是把手掌搭上了我的肩膀：“随便吧，其实你到底想怎样我也管不了，但只要你想清楚了就好。走吧，爱丽丝，你该去学校了。”  
　　他们不知道什么时候离开的，而我依然坐在病床上。看着洁白的床单，想的却是那一片纯白色的玫瑰花，玫瑰花瓣上应该还沾着昨夜的露水，像是眼泪一样晶莹。护士小姐进来换盐水时的抱怨才让我突然惊醒：“你怎么不早点喊人来换？”  
　　我有些茫然：“……嗯？我刚刚在发呆，没注意。”  
　　“万幸的是你一边发呆一边想起来了按铃。”她弹了弹输液管，又皱着眉为我侧颈处的伤口换了药，无话可说地离开。  
　　我刚刚想起来按铃了吗？我摸了摸新换的药，感觉自己可能有点陷得太深了。我不该这样的。  
　　突然，我听到了好像有什么人在用指节敲窗户的声音。  
　　即使是受了伤也依旧不能放松警惕，我立刻扭过头去，却发现窗外似乎什么都没有。这不可能。我起身将那瓶盐水取下，自己吊着走到窗边。  
　　拉开窗帘，我发现我所在的病房正好在一楼。窗户玻璃擦的很干净，有点像是镜子一样。我下意识的也去敲了敲玻璃，好像没有什么异常。难道是这两天心理出了什么问题，太过敏感了吗？我叹了口气，拉开窗户，想透透气。  
　　窗外的天空仍然阴云密布，为着下一场暴雨蓄势待发。  
　　昨天晚上还下着雨呢，不知道他被我打伤了之后，那可是银弹啊——为什么我还在想这件事——可是难道我不去想，事情就不会发生了吗？难道我就应该等着约瑟芬给出他的答案，难道我应该无所事事地坐在病床上等待这一切的结局吗？  
　　手指好像碰到了什么，我低头一看，居然是一朵盛放的白玫瑰。  
　　我不知道它是从何而来、因谁而来。但我知道我不能就这么坐着等下去了。还好我的衣服就挂在不远处，我拔去输液管，披上了风衣，就从窗口翻了出去。  
　　翻出窗口的那一瞬间，那种被人盯着的感觉又让我后脑有点麻麻的。我立刻靠着医院的外墙蹲了下来，四下环视，却没有什么发现。这很奇怪，毕竟我猎人的身份做惯了，很少有作为猎物被监视的时候，所以我心底有点毛毛的。  
　　一旁有推着老爷爷的轮椅出门透气的老奶奶注意到了我，他们俩对着我友善地挥了挥手。我感到有一丝尴尬，只能缓缓起身，扣好风衣，以免里面的病号服被他们发现，也礼貌地向他们打着招呼。  
　　一时情急，忘记了穿鞋。光脚行走在雨后略有泥泞的草地上的感觉并不舒服，更不用说雨后沙砾碎石总是黏上脚底的硬质路面了。好在习惯了之后也不是很影响我的速度。我必须回家一趟。  
　　仔细回想，如果是平时的那家伙，在碰到了人血，尤其是我的血之后，一定会无可避免地进入渴血的状态。但是昨天我已经流了那么多血，他好像仍旧保持着清醒。我从来不相信什么精神或者意志的强大能够冲破生理的桎梏，渴血是他自被转化就被赋予的弱点，都几百年了，不可能随随便便地轻易克服。那么就只能说明，他提前注射过血族阻滞剂。  
　　而这一点和我昨天踏入家门之前，感受到的他的气息略显微弱刚好吻合。  
　　……不知道血统被压制了那么多，他还能在被我的银弹穿透后恢复吗？  
　　可他不惜削弱自己的力量也要在取食我的鲜血之后保持理智吗？这是为什么？  
　　思索间我没有注意到自己正横穿马路，迎面而来的跑车轰鸣着发动机，没有丝毫能刹住的迹象。而我的身体似乎已经习惯了那诡异的时间变慢、或者说我自己的加速。眼中的车辆仿佛突然被什么压制住了一样骤然减速，而我则依旧如常地奔过了马路。那诡异的一段时间结束，我有些懵地站在马路边，背后的司机和他竖起的中指一起飞驰而过。  
　　我能感觉到，在那段被放缓的时间中，还有另一个人也拖着尾迹如常地奔跑。被盯着的感觉让我后背发凉，难道说那个不知道在哪里的监视者也能进入我那个奇怪的时间吗？  
　　我放慢了脚步，仔细地聆听着周围的声音，继续假装若无其事地往家里走。  
　　他……怎么样了？冰柜里储存的余粮应该足够他恢复吧。我这样想着，心中仍旧惴惴不安。我从来没有如此地希望我的枪法没有那么准、或者说我希望子弹被替换成普通的铜弹……二代吸血鬼应该没有那么容易被杀死吧？  
　　家里院子的铁门大开着，玫瑰丛中的一条小径连往洞开的房门。  
　　我咬了咬牙，硬着头皮往里闯了进去。我已经做好接受一切的准备了，既然无法后悔，那么就要准备好接受结局、并且试图让他不变的更糟。  
　　我按了按开关，电路依然没有修好。昏暗中的房间，地板上或斑驳或飞溅的血迹和倾倒的桌椅，仿佛一个没有尸体的凶杀现场。我的一对枪被丢在门口，正是我昨夜仓皇逃窜之前停留的位置。  
　　没有尸体、也没有吸血鬼。家里安静得可怕，熟悉的那两个恶魔的气息都不见踪影——这间屋子大概从来没有这么平凡过。  
　　该死的，那家伙怎么又不见了……我感到有些头疼，循着记忆走到昨天最后见到他的位置，客厅的矮吧台前。  
　　一旁的垃圾桶里丢了不少的阻滞剂的药盒和注射用一次性针管，这剂量估计都能让一个普通的吸血鬼完全失去行动能力了。即使这样都没关系吗？他到底是想做什么？  
　　会不会……我心底突然燃起了一个小小的火苗，会不会其实他并不想伤害我，只是为了达成什么目的必须这样做？  
　　喂，这样想未免也太矫情了，真以为我自己是什么粉红小说的主角吗？  
　　我靠着矮墙滑落，有些颓然地坐到地板上，按着自己的太阳穴。我以为我对于深渊、对于他已经足够了解，然而直到现在才发现，真正想要找到他的时候，我除了掏出手机打着无用的电话外，根本毫无办法。  
　　我没想到的是，我本来都准备不抱希望地挂断电话了，那一头却突然传来了接听的声音。  
　　“？”我震惊地爬了起来，“你……我没想到，你居然……？”  
　　“快用你妈妈给你的指环想想办法啊，为什么会蠢成这样！带齐装备，赶快的。”  
　　“什么？不对，喂，你是谁，你为什么会有那家伙的手机？”然而对面并没有等我说完，就挂断了电话。对方的声音像是刻意伪装，有种极其不自然的感觉，但是他的说话方式和腔调又莫名的很熟悉。  
　　不过……他说的对，昨天晚上，在弗拉德为了吸血而拥抱我的时候，我的指环内侧的确触碰过弗拉德的身体，这样一来，跟踪的咒文就可以使用了。  
　　奇怪，那是谁，为什么会知道这些？  
　　除了我之外，应该只有崔西和弗兰肯斯坦以及我父母知道那个指环上的符文的发动条件。难道是因为这几天这里发生的事情太多了，弗兰肯斯坦从L城飞过来了吗？可是他又为什么会拿着弗拉德的手机？  
　　我一边想着一边整理着装备，最后把双枪插入枪套，仔细地感知弗拉德被追踪符文剥落的气息。  
　　那气息在我看来格外殷红，仿佛一道血迹直指出去，通往郊外的方向。


	98. 前世情人（10）

　　那是一条熟悉得不能再熟悉的路，是我自从来到这个小镇以来，经常往返的路线——去往约瑟芬的圣乔瑟夫教堂。在感知的领域之外，仍然能看见顺着那条剥落的痕迹铺成的踉跄的道路旁，隐约洒落着斑驳的血迹。  
　　这样说起来，其实约瑟芬来之前，那家伙一直都是一个不敢进入教堂担心自己玷污了神圣的信徒吧，要不是爱丽丝那次强行拖着他进去，也许他这辈子剩下的时间也只会在每一个教堂外聆听着圣歌和祈祷而已。  
　　可是今天并不是礼拜日，约瑟芬和爱丽丝也都不在那里，他冒失唐突地冲了过去，是想做什么？  
　　让时间减速的那个怪异能力仍然让我有些头疼，别人眼里的我估计是一个光着脚缠满绷带、背着沉重背包却步履蹒跚的怪人吧，像是从某个恐怖电影中走出来的倒霉的逃出一劫的受害者，可事实也差不了多少。问题是，我还需要自己一步一步地奔向那个害得我落魄如此的元凶。不过我跟着的那个痕迹看起来也是勉强地拖着自己前行呢，谁又能比谁好得到哪里去？只不过这样的速度前往教堂，估计会花上很久，也不知道会不会拖到天黑。我有种无可言喻的预感，就是在天黑之后，会发生什么不好的事。  
　　与其说是在意他为什么在中了一枪之后还能移动这么远，不如说在意的是……那些阻滞剂到底对他的自愈能力抑制了多少。  
　　没有弗拉徳本身血族气息的干扰，教堂外那片马鞭草与迷迭香花田的草药味道越发熏人。即使凛风已经吹落了鲜花，但这驱逐邪祟的香气却留存弥久。  
　　血迹和气息似乎犹豫了片刻，仍旧深入了已经枯黄的马鞭草的花田中。  
　　我本以为只有约瑟芬一个人去和平常人警方交涉，但是路过教堂门口时，觉得人的气息少了很多，看起来也同时调走了不少教会职员。  
　　这莫名让我想到C国的那句“调虎离山”，可是仔细一想，这里似乎也没有什么别的很重要的意义？  
　　我顺着弗拉徳的气息踏上了松软潮湿的土壤，沙砾在脚底蠕动得像是不安的虫卵。初晴后暮色中深紫色与橘色沉淀的光线里，本应神圣的教堂花田却暗影躁动。  
　　没想到已经这个时间了。我顿了顿背包，继续前行。  
　　我隐约感觉到，他是在向着教会墓园的方向前进。而随着逐渐降温的空气，花海错综的茎秆过去，墓园那一排纯白色的栅栏也如约浮现在眼前。  
　　入口处那个倒霉的守墓人的窝棚已经空下来多时了，再也不会有人在晚上架着灯在简陋的棚屋下烧热一壶水、再撒上晒干的马鞭草与迷迭香粉末来告诫来人了，只有窝棚门口胡乱缠绕的铁链。墓园中也有着一些常见的其他恶魔，狼人与食尸鬼的气息随风飘荡。守墓人是在被拿走了那个属于我家族的徽章后遇害的。看起来，再如麻般杂乱的藤条，也都终将汇聚至一个结果。  
　　今夜正是雨过天晴、皎月初现之时，也是时候拨开笼罩这座小镇已久的阴云了。  
　　我试图加快脚步，因为我知道，这些异象的开始正在于整座墓园的深处，那一片温度骤降的区域。以前我只是觉得可能是树荫或者阳光的原因导致的低温，现在联想起来，也许还有什么我尚未了解的因素作祟。  
　　毫无疑问，没有多话，我顺着痕迹来到了墓园深处那最后一排墓穴。一如我最初所见，空置的墓穴后立着早已雕刻完成的木质十字架，这些天由于风和雨的侵蚀略显沧桑。昨夜的大雨让曾经沉睡过不瞑横死尸体的墓坑中积了一层薄薄的水，像是死尸无神的眼眶中依旧倔强反射的灰光。  
　　意料之外却又理所当然，这里的谜团太多了。  
　　我绕着那一排空洞的墓坑徘徊着。弗拉徳的气息在这里戛然而止，弥散开来。我揉了揉鼻子，空气中的血腥味依旧淡淡的，混合着雨后泥土和落叶的味道。  
　　我走过那死去的前神父生前最后停留的墓坑，蹲了下来。黄昏中的墓园深处已经十分昏暗，我打开了手电。那十字架一侧的月牙图案已经被泥土镶满，不扣开污垢几乎无法辨认。  
　　月亮吗？我想起来之前那天爱丽丝提出的猜想，会不会这一切和月亮有关？  
　　我继续伏在地上，不顾形象和卫生地爬到第二个十字架旁。如果这时候有前来祭奠的旅人，一定会被我的模样和行为吓一跳。  
　　正如已经研究过许多遍的，第二个月牙变得稍圆。在这个墓坑中死去的花臂司机正是死于前任神父死后的第二天。  
　　之后是修女玛瑞安。再下一个，我爬到了我自己曾经躺过的墓穴边，那个月形已经接近圆形。可是那一晚由于他们选错了猎物或者祭品，任务中断。然而在时隔许多天之后，失去了海辛徽章的守墓人被用类吸血鬼的方式杀死拋在这里。  
　　难道说……我抬起头，第五个十字架侧面的刻痕已经变成了一个小圆洞，难道是满月的意思……？  
　　我望向墓坑内部。与之前的那些积水的墓坑相反，这个墓坑仿佛一个邀请我进入的大口，散发着我正寻找的人的熟悉的气息，像是陷阱一样极具诱惑，但是十分危险。  
　　到底是发生了什么啊？我按了按太阳穴，直起身。说实话，我现在的状态并不算太好，贸然孤身闯入地下这样的未知领域……我轻轻地嗅了嗅，确认里面没有散发出什么令人窒息的臭味，至少我不能因为被食尸鬼的臭味熏到晕厥而错过[1]对方期许已久的“满月之夜”啊。  
　　我这个人啊，虽然经常怂的要命，但是在有些事情上，我总是义无反顾——因为此刻如果不继续的话，我知道我一定会后悔一辈子的啊。  
　　我咬了咬牙，坐在墓沿，伸出了双脚。毫无意外，我感觉到脚底触碰到了坚实的地面，就像是提前挖好的地道一样。这让我想起来了那个莫名其妙去世的黑女巫家的后院，也是被人提前挖掘出了一个通往梅尔家中的地道。这群人为什么这么热衷于打洞呢，再怎么说也应该是被我老爸冠以崔斯特之名的本人更适合这种形象吧[2]。  
　　不愧是我，即使深处绝境，也要先吐槽一局。[3]  
　　我抽出背包中的肾上腺素注射入静脉，以防万一，我可不能因为这具身体的疲惫而拖累了什么。墓穴中弗拉德的气息就像是黑暗中沉默的玫瑰，散落的花瓣上不知沾染的是昨夜的雨水还是什么人的鲜血。是的，这里的血腥味越发浓郁，随着我的逐渐深入，我甚至觉得脚底踩踏的潮湿的土壤，其并非因为雨水而被浸湿，而是另一种鲜红的液体。  
　　这条墓道比我想象中的要更长，也斜斜地通往更深的地底。  
　　不知道是因为下降的高度更深的原因还是因为逐渐增强的深渊气息，一股极强的压迫感，让我觉得自己仿佛正在被这座墓穴活埋一样，胸口沉重得喘不过气。  
　　那是一种从未见过的深渊气息，但是又极其熟悉，因为那仿佛是各种我已熟知的、常见的罕见的、新衍变的古旧的——从狼人到吸血鬼，从娜迦到瘟疫雀……各种恶魔的气息的综合体，糅杂在一起，显得臃肿而肥硕，但却瑰丽无比。  
　　我也不明白为什么我会想到瑰丽这个词来形容它——它让我想起来小时候观看家族中其他孩子接受洗礼时，在管风琴音回荡的教堂里，我抬起头，看见了繁复的彩色花窗之间，拼接处那纠缠狰狞的黑色裂纹。它是神圣的，但却让我觉得无限诡异。  
　　我很少见地打了个寒战，不是因为逐渐降低的温度，而是因为这过分奇诡的气息。连弗拉德那样特殊的气息都快要被它淹没，仿佛丧尸大潮混乱的脚步中无措的红衣。  
　　我从枪袋中抽出了枪，熄灭了手电。我怕我抽出长刀的那一刻，炫目的火光会起到和手电一样的效果。我可不想让那个不知道是什么东西的家伙发现我的靠近，于是我闭上了眼睛，尽全力展开自己的感知力，哪怕一点点也好，让我能够更加清晰地辨别空气中气息的厚与薄，从而稍微起到引导的作用。  
　　这让我的头很痛，同时那些呼啸而来的恶魔气息也让我有种想吐的欲望。  
　　“……原来，”突然，我听见不远处似乎有人在说话的声音，那个声音有些虚弱，但是仍然保持着他不紧不慢的语速，骄矜地用着喉咙靠后的位置发音，我并不会认错。“……又有，什么区别……？”  
　　我屏住呼吸，想要听得更清楚些，一边静步潜行。  
　　“那是他们的事。我是心甘情愿成为兵器的，至少找回了我们家族最后的荣光。”与弗拉德对话的那人声音有些奇怪，但是隐约能听出是瑞贝的声音。  
　　弗拉德似乎是笑了一声，片刻后，说道：“这样啊……那么，其实，与海辛家的仇恨，也是幌子吗……？”  
　　瑞贝沉吟片刻，还是回答道：“不是，我恨极了他们，那群戴着翻边帽穿着长风衣自诩风格华丽的伪君子。但，它远没有我们正在做的重要。”  
　　“你看起来好像毫无惧色？”瑞贝有些讶异，“原来是几百年的岁月早就让你厌倦了吗，所以在面临终结之时，还是如此坦然。”  
　　“嗯……也是一方面。”  
　　“另一方面？你以为那个被你咬过的崔斯特·海辛还会来吗？再怎么说他也是一个骄傲的海辛，那群把面子看得无比重要的猎人，怎么可能容许被恶魔那样侵犯啊？”瑞贝有些扭曲的声音嘲讽地笑道，让我差点没有抑制住自己的脚步声。他们的声音已经很近了，近的让我觉得仅仅隔着一面石墙而已。这墓穴我走得够深了，是时候到头了。“这里只有恶魔，没有城堡也没有勇者，采佩什公主。”  
　　公主轻轻地一笑：“我只是……碰巧遇见了，未来……”  
　　他在说什么莫名其妙的东西啊！但是此时不莽更待何时，我已经准备好了拽着那家伙的衣服就把他往墓穴外拖了。瑞贝那家伙不知道是带来了什么闻所未闻的恶魔，总之不能更危险了，对于注射了这么大量的阻滞剂的弗拉德，即使加上了我也不一定能正面对抗而平安无事。  
　　现在已经可以确定那家伙并不是故意要袭击我了吧；不对，就算是陷阱，为了公主那一笑勇者也应该冲锋了吧！  
　　——那我还在等什么？  
　　团身翻滚到那面墙的墙角，我探出头去，凶猛的火焰几乎要燎上我的眉毛。那火焰是诡异的黑色，像极了吞噬一切的深渊。只有在火焰边缘稍稍显露的白光能勾勒出这极暗的存在。被火苗燎烧到的皮肤因为骤然而至的低温而反馈给我仿佛冻伤的灼热感。  
　　“……嗯？”那吸血鬼果然能够发现我吧。  
　　寂静燃烧的火焰里，瑞贝却好像没有发现什么异样，我能看见她亭亭的背影，只是有种难以言说的诡异。“如果你只是一个普通人类就好了，采佩什，如果我也只是一个普通人类就好了。但是我没有办法……不对，如果你我只是普通庸碌的人类，也许我们根本就不会遇见。”  
　　“其实……在，很久之前，我们确实，都只是，普通人啊……”听到这里，我隐约觉得他的目光瞥到了我这里。意味不明，但是已经足够了。虽然他这句显然就是对于安洁莉卡的怀念让我十分不舒服。  
　　瑞贝似乎并没有听懂，只是轻轻地叹了口气：“到此为止吧。”  
　　她从胸口拿出了什么东西，在这片阴暗的洞穴中散发着荧荧的柔和的白光。她开始了喃喃的低声吟唱：“我已四面受敌，却不做困兽；心灵罹难，却不渥希冀。”  
　　“遭逼迫，却不成弃掷；倾倒了，却依旧永恒。[4]”  
　　这是……十分顶级的驱魔咒语了，只是咬字与音调间，那缠绕的难言的异样感却让人感觉不到驱魔时的如海的宽厚与仁慈——那片海，未免也太汹涌、太野心蓬勃了一点！  
　　我不知道她为什么要这样做，因为我清楚的知道，即使是这种等级的咒语，对于弗拉德应该也没有太大的用处才是。但是她那自信无匹地秉着她那洁白到刺眼的……那是十字架吗？她正试图将那个我曾经觉得雕工无比精致栩栩如生的受难十字架抵在弗拉德高昂起的头颅上。  
　　“身上裹挟着父的死难，使父的生也显明于我身。”  
　　“放下！”我不再等待，对着她的后脑就扣下了白枪的扳机，六连发的弹匣一排而空。我躬身上弹，一面试图绕过那些仿佛变成藤蔓一样紧追而来的黑色火焰，一面向着瑞贝的前方奔袭。  
　　反手拔刀，我从较低的高度横扫过她的脚踝。然而今天的长刀竟然有些格外的不称手，刀刃上的铭文也没有因为与深渊气息的接触而编的炫目刺眼。  
　　如果她还是人类的话，一定无法闲庭信步地躲过我这样的偷袭。然而她却像是化作了一阵深色的烟雾一样，飞散在空中。  
　　我试图踩灭弗拉德身周的那一圈黑火，脚底被灼烧，传来了冰凉与炽热交织的触感。  
　　“你怎么回事啊，已经虚弱到动都动不了了吗 ？”我将他挡在身后，横过长刀，又在手腕上架起白枪，时刻准备瞄准向不知会出现在何处的瑞贝——那分明就是那一晚拯救了那只狼人的身影吧。“等这一切结束了你要仔细解释给我听啊，可恶的吸血鬼！”  
　　而他仿佛并没有什么意外或者惊喜的反应，这让我有些失落。“崔斯……你知道，El Psy Congoo [5]吗？”  
　　“什么？”我能明白他在说什么，但是我无法弄懂他此刻想要表达的意思。  
　　“不论……在哪个时间、哪个地方……记得找到我，我总是会理解……我会帮你……”他继续用他缓慢的语速在我耳后低低地说着，但是我却越来越不能明白这一切。  
　　有利刃划过寒光切碎了黑暗，我提刀格挡而去，但是那似乎远超人类的力量却无法让我在格挡的瞬间反击。随后，那阴沉的攻击者又遁入阴影。笼罩空间的肿胀的深渊气息进一步汹涌，像是被微微激怒。  
　　我低下头去查看长刀的刀刃究竟发生了什么，却发现上面的铭文处不知被什么人涂上了一层蜡。“（脏话）什么鬼，这是怎么回事，还有你为什么突然要对我说这些？”  
　　身后传来了弗拉德衣物拖曳的声音，他缓缓地靠着墙起身，低声道：“因为……我失败了……所以，可能只能靠你了吧——小心。”  
　　他轻车熟路地抽出了我腰间枪袋的黑枪，格开我的肩膀，用枪柄顶住了一个漆黑的狼头。我心下一惊，定神望过去，那狼头正向着我们喘出野兽独有的气息，而它暗金色的眼睛微微一翻，眼皮向上裂开，无数细密的眼珠或大或小地鼓胀开来，表面间或夹杂着狼人的黑毛，又像是蜈蚣的百足一样扭曲而畸形。  
　　胸前的十字架变得滚烫。我下意识地对着那仍旧翻动着的眼珠开了枪。本应穿透性能极强的银弹却仿佛石沉大海，穿过了那个眼球薄薄的一层幻彩的油膜后，仅仅留下几圈涟漪。  
　　“木弹？”瑞贝的声音冷笑道，“感谢你的仁慈啊，海辛先生。”  
　　弗拉德从身后捂住了我的眼睛：“别看。”  
　　紧接着是一女声凄厉的呼嚎，身后的人抱着我一同摔向了另一边，两个人一起在无声燃烧的黑色火焰上滚过。  
　　我钻出他的怀抱，黑火的冷热交加灼得我说不出的难受。我扶起了弗拉德，枪指刚刚我们停留的位置。而那融合怪一样的恶魔已经消失无踪。  
　　但是这逼仄空间中又有哪里逃得出它那庞大的深渊气息呢？对于作战空间的未知和对于那诡异黑炎的担忧，我架着弗拉德的肩膀，想要找到我来时的缺口。“那到底是什么？”  
　　“是……生命。是来自深渊的、生命的融合……”他紧紧抓着我的胳膊，也许是刚刚我失去视线的时候遭受的攻击，他的右臂像是被瘟疫肆虐过一样爬满了黑色的疮疤，隐隐向外翻着殷红的血色。“没想到……原来……是那个驱魔咒的幌子，掩盖了它，吸食同类的本质吗……”  
　　“你是说瑞贝她用来驱魔的咒语其实和我们用的有所区别？”我突然想起来当时在安娜索菲家中与眼魔对峙时，来自女巫梅尔的字条上，分明提醒着不要让瑞贝实施最后的驱逐。难道就是因为这个吗？  
　　弗拉德应了一声：“嗯。而且……遭恶魔袭击、惨死之人的尸体，也是为了，这臃肿的恶魔的，召唤仪式吧……”  
　　一声桀骜的狼嚎震耳欲聋，似乎也同时揭示了今晚满月的真相。我没再多想，既然是恶魔，那我背着的一背包装备就有用武之地了。我抽出了圣水的瓶子向着声源处投掷去，抬枪打爆。但是它并没有如我所预料的那样发生剧烈的燃烧——在如此浓烈的恶魔气息中，那瓶圣水就仿佛仅仅是普通的自来水一样洒落到地面。  
　　“是假的……被换过了……”弗拉德在我耳旁低声道。  
　　我不信邪地又掷出一瓶：“你怎么会知道的？”又带着他躲过那个看起来是以狼人为主体的恶魔的爪击。让我几近绝望的是，那一瓶也并没有燃烧出任何神圣的火焰。  
　　“听着，崔斯……”他挣扎着要离开我的肩膀，勉强地格挡开了呼啸而来的攻击，弯着腰，喘着粗气道：“我……遇见了未来。但是，我不知道，接下来你要怎么做，才能……”  
　　我看着几近力竭倒下的弗拉德，一边暗骂那些阻滞剂的制作技术是不是又提升了不少，一边揽过他的身体，踩下了从小腿部袭击而至的刀刃。那刀刃表面似乎附着了浓厚的腐蚀液体，饶是不能感受到疼痛的这具身体都觉得脚底难以遏制地一软，跪倒在地。该死的，我没穿鞋啊……  
　　那刀刃好像是融化了一样，顺着我的脚底流淌开来，几乎就要浸湿我的膝盖。弗拉德拉了我一把，把我从即将变成流沙的强酸地狱中拖到了一旁。  
　　“她到底想做什么，也不下杀手，当做在玩吗？”我咬着牙狠狠地道，使劲揉搓着长刀刀面的蜡层，但是那里是那么容易刮掉的。  
　　“她不想我死……从始至终，她的目标，就是我的力量……”弗拉德伏到我身侧，抬起黑枪勉力挡下了对我劈头而至的刀光，而且一刀紧接着一刀而至，刀光划出无数道红蓝交错的圆弧，隐隐有着旧贵族一般的高贵，却依然遮掩不住那野兽一般的气息。  
　　我见弗拉德几乎再也无力支撑，只能奋力横过长刀，头顶一声“当啷”震得我头皮发麻。我拖着他抽身而起，终于瞥见了来时的那个缺口。  
　　至少先出去再说，教会……这么晚了，约瑟芬那家伙不会不回来吧！  
　　而转换为刀光的攻击方式的那个恶魔却紧追不舍，划着看似缓慢的圆弧，如同巨大体型的舞姬一般压迫着刀光步步紧逼而来。  
　　“这方式……怎么像是传说中的歌斯德[6]？难道她连那个恶魔舞娘都吸收过吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自Paper Chase模组中如果调查员选择直接莽入地下墓穴则会因为承受不了众多食尸鬼的腥臭体味而晕倒，错过了重要的揭秘阶段直至第二天黎明进入普通结局的结果。  
> [2]与本篇主角崔斯特（Trizzt）仅一字之差的崔斯特（Drizzt）·杜垩登是“被遗忘的国度”系列中的卓尔精灵，他们常年居于黑暗的地下。然而事实上也确实是从这名卓尔精灵的名字中取得到的崔斯特的名字~  
> [3]出自NGA手机端的开屏页面：即使深处绝境，也要先来一局。  
> [4]出自《圣经·哥林多后书》，原本译文为：我们四面受敌，却不被困住；心里作难，却不至失望。遭逼迫，却不被丢弃；打倒了，却不至死亡。身上常带着耶稣的死，使耶稣的生也显明在我们身上。  
> [5] El Psy Congoo ，出自游戏《命运石之门》中男主冈部伦太郎的口头禅。后面弗拉德所说的话也半改编自本游戏中牧濑红莉栖说的话。然而本篇中对于时间线和世界线的设定与《命运石之门》中的却并不相同，此处仅仅为来自弗拉德的暗示。  
> [6]原型出自游戏黑暗之魂世界观中的阳光公主葛慈德（ジェフリー），在游戏第三部中被训练成挥舞双刀的舞娘，但是已经被吞噬了神志成为野兽一般。


	99. 前世情人（11）

　　“这方式……怎么像是传说中的歌斯德？难道她连那个恶魔舞娘都吸收过吗？”  
　　弗拉德回答道：“那十字架……应该，就是，美第奇家的宝物……对高阶恶魔的力量汲取，再转化为，自身可用……我是，这么猜测的……”  
　　果然是这样吗，这样倒是可以解释为什么她携带的那个、不对，或者说瑞贝本身突然化身的恶魔气息会臃肿如斯了。  
　　然而骤然袭来的一阵阴森的浪潮，如同墓地中的白骨皆数掘地而起汹涌地攀爬而来一样，一股沉重而强大的冲击冲撞上我们的后背，我猝不及防地被击出一口鲜血，再次无法保持平衡地跌倒在地。  
　　我只能强行拧转了身子，抽出背包中显然没有什么太大用处的匕首——但是总不能坐以待毙啊！就在我企图向着追杀而至的瑞贝掷出匕首的那一瞬间，舞娘华美刀光留下的红蓝尾迹倏忽一转，散作绛紫色的飞烟或是液滴，暴雨一样向我直扑过来。  
　　我慌忙地抽起风衣想要遮挡，因为我虽然不知道那些是什么，但是多年的经验告诉我那些液体撒到皮肤上显然不会轻松。可是那些细密的颗粒却无视了我的衣物，径自钻了进来，就要铺面而至。  
　　而突然，我被另一个人藏在了身下。昏暗和浑浊中他那双好看的金色眸子却清澄得发亮。  
　　他咳出一口鲜血，代替了那些传播死亡与疾病的颗粒覆盖了我的脸。和人类的鲜血不同，弗拉德的血混合着血族特有的气息，苦涩而粘稠。  
　　能够侵染死尸的病毒爬上他苍白的脸颊，留下暗紫色的尸斑和疮痕；又让他的金发逐渐枯萎，丧失光泽仿佛地下室里堆积的稻草。  
　　“别这样……我以为，我以为——你不能——”我只觉得胸口突然落空，仿佛那个一直为我这具拼凑而成的身体泵输血液的心脏不回头地跃下了万丈深渊，陡峭的悬崖边找不到任何攀援的支点。  
　　自始至终专心攻击的沉默的瑞贝终于吐出了仿佛终结的话语：“该结束了，采佩什。身上裹挟着父的死难，使父的生也显明于我身。”  
　　她骄傲地将我身前的弗拉德拎起，用她已经化为刀刃的手臂。化作瘟疫使者一般的鸟头骨居高临下地看着我，就要说出所有驱魔咒的结语：“A——”  
　　头痛欲裂，难道时间不能再次为我停止了吗，可是任由我攥紧了拳头，指甲深深地刻进了掌心，我也无法再让眼界里的事物变慢分毫。  
　　为什么……？  
　　“那么弗兰肯斯坦，代价是什么？”我又想起了那一次与弗兰叔叔的对话。不知道什么时候开始，也许是从一开始那家伙一身的血腥气息闯入我的领域开始，或者晚一些的什么时候吧，我愿意为之燃烧我不长的岁月的东西，就已经不仅仅是我的妹妹了啊！  
　　“死吧，怪物。”我不会后悔。  
　　我扣起三根手指，清脆的响指声在此间回响。小宇宙也好、查克拉也好、还是什么好的坏的会侵蚀的霸道的肆虐的任何力量也好，我需要一个能够逆转这一切的力量，只要留给我一句话的时间，其余在所不惜。  
　　果然，周围的景象开始变慢，连灰尘的轨迹都在我眼里清晰可辨。我看见弗拉德嘴角的鲜血仍旧兀自划过了弧线停留在空中，仍旧能认出面容的瑞贝的脸正皱着眉看着他，眼里微光闪烁。  
　　但是那道微光却突然拉成一道细长可见的光线，直直延伸到了我身后。黑炎边缘那些微弱的白光也绵延成白色的体块，向我冲撞而来，然后又穿透了我。那些光线、那些目所能及的一切都像是被压缩的图像后又从平面拉伸成了莫名其妙的物体，不断地穿过了我，飞奔向我身后不知所谓的地方。  
　　这是什么？  
　　我不知所措地闭上了眼睛，再用力地睁开。  
　　“那走吧，我带你去找找备用的高等血统吸血鬼——记得带上小查。”  
　　随后是一声有些质疑的声音，接着是关门的声音。  
　　我挠了挠头，想要仔细确认到底发生了什么。  
　　我坐在一堆书中，但我显然并不在看书。周围的书籍和资料被精心地整理归类，虽然数量繁多，多到很多书本都只能堆在地上，但是并不杂乱。这似乎……是弗拉德的房间？  
　　什么鬼，那家伙还等着我去救呢，我为什么会在这里？  
　　等等，之前的那个声音，非常耳熟，也许我应该追上去？  
　　我不敢多想，冲下了楼梯，但是推开门的瞬间，倾盆的大雨将我浇得透彻。雨幕中隐约可见的身影，似乎正是打着伞的约瑟芬和……我自己？  
　　如狐狸一般狡黠的约瑟有些警惕地回头，而我已经来不及躲藏。谁知道他似乎只是略微惊讶，但是还是对我点了点头，继续赶路。  
　　“怎么了？”他身边的另一个“我”问道。  
　　约瑟拍了拍“我”的肩膀：“走你的路，没什么事。”  
　　发生了什么，为什么我像是回到了昨天早晨一样？我按了按太阳穴，这一次并没有因为暂缓时间而造成的头痛，但我一时间却理不清这一切。  
　　我应该想办法去救救弗拉德……弗拉德他……嗯？他是不是之前一直在说一些奇怪的话，遇见未来什么的、还有用了那个游戏中的neta……是在暗示我什么吗？  
　　我回头去查看家里的电子日历，时间确实是显示在昨天早晨。难道说弗兰肯斯坦所说的等价交换燃烧时间换来的爆发，就是回溯吗？  
　　意料之外，但是我确实需要它。  
　　现在的时间点上，应该是我和约瑟芬正准备去找维克托，一同前往黑女巫的家中。那么我现在还能把握的，就是提前去看看究竟是什么人杀死了那个黑女巫。  
　　我深深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。不用着急，距离一切都不可挽回之前还有很多时间，而且变数太多，也许我应该顺着自己原本的路线捋一遍。  
　　棕榈树林别墅区那里的police已经架好了警戒线，而早已料到这一切的我已经提前避开了他们，钻入了那片别墅区。  
　　这房子来的次数太多了，我已经不再犹豫。  
　　翻窗而入。如果按照我后来进来时的布局，陈会在二楼与爱丽丝在一起，而女巫则是……在地下室？  
　　那现在正在悠闲地倒茶的这位黑皮肤的女子是怎么回事啊，她甚至还十分讶异地抬起头望着我，显然没有料到我会前来。  
　　“这不可能！你应该再晚一些才到的——预言是这样揭示的，你为什么能提前预言到来！”她不可置信地盯着我，嘴里喃喃道。  
　　我可不能让她再这样下去了，径直冲向了女巫，捂住她的嘴。某种程度上，我并不想和陈正面对峙。  
　　女巫反应很快，狠狠地咬上了我的手掌。然而这对我并没有什么用。我将她的手反剪到身后，扣住她的手腕。狼人说的没错，看来女巫被近身了之后确实没有什么反抗的力量。  
　　她简直像是个小女孩，总让我有种在做错事欺负人的感觉，我只能找到地下室的位置把她丢了进去，然后继续退到窗外，观察房间里的情况。  
　　嗯……等了一会，对面的窗户动了动，钻进来了约瑟芬和这个时间点的我自己。原来那个女巫说的应该再晚一些到的是指的这个吗？  
　　我看着“我”被约瑟芬安排去了二楼，而约瑟芬一个人在一楼搜索。未有多时，我闻见了小查和另一个吸血鬼的气息，应该是维克托也来了。他们如之前所见一般地破门而入，打破了楼板，将原本被我捆好的女巫于地下室击杀。  
　　……什么意思？所以其实这个女巫仅仅是由于没有料到先后出现的两个我，就这么随随便便地死去了吗？所以其实导致这一切发生的其实是来自未来的我？  
　　等等，如果是这样的话，岂不是意味着，我现在的所作所为，将会影响过去发生的事？也就是说，我可以避免那个绝境的产生吗？  
　　“我自己”好像突然察觉到了什么，向着这里望了一眼，我下意识地缩了缩脖子。我突然想起小时候看过的小说中说过，绝对不能让过去的自己发现时间穿越回来的自己的存在[7]。现在想想，那时候的我肯定无法理解这一切，直接拔刀了也说不定呢。  
　　想到了，如果要避免那种手足无措的情况，一定要先把武器准备好吧。到底是谁将我的长刀和圣水换成了那种劣质品？我盘算了一下时间，接下来的“我”应该并不会回家，那么我就先回家为“我”准备好装备吧。  
　　正准备离去，却发现自己的脚趾在被一个温暖粗糙的东西舔舐。我低头一看，竟然是小查。这小家伙……是闻见了我的气味吗？它歪着头，十分疑惑地看着我，又回过头望了望这个时间点的“我”，尾巴兴奋地甩着，一双黑眼睛闪闪发亮。  
　　我连忙抱起了小查，防止它的叫声或者行为让“我”发现了我的存在。万幸的是我和“我”都是一个人，小查并没有抗拒我的拥抱，象征性地挣扎了片刻就乖乖地待在了我的臂弯中。  
　　站在门口的“我”等着维克托挂断了电话，交谈了几句，便一起离去了。我悄悄地抱着小查离开藏身的灌木丛，确认没有任何人发现之后，顺着我自己不常走的路线回了家。  
　　让我意外的是，此时此刻，弗拉德的气息正在家中。  
　　一想到之后我借着酒精鼓起勇气想要做却没能做成的事……以及他莫名其妙的捕猎，我停在了家门口，有些犹豫。  
　　我一手撑着伞，臂弯里抱着小查，另一只手在口袋里胡乱地搅和着钥匙。  
　　可是突然，面前的房门打开，弗拉德的脸显现在眼前。他显然也是有些惊讶，微微一怔，抬头道：“……雨很大，进家吗？”  
　　“嗯？啊，是啊，我刚刚在想事情。”我没想到他的反应和平常一样，没有鲜血与獠牙，就是那个普通的柔和的弗拉德而已。  
　　他侧身让开了我，问道：“电……坏了吗？”  
　　我挠了挠头，我没想到现在的对话竟然如此的日常，便回应道：“是啊，早上被雷劈的。”  
　　“哪里受的伤……？鞋子呢？”他皱着眉，关上了房门，回到屋里找到了医药箱拎了出来，“病号服……？什么时候，去的医院？”  
　　我放下小查，不知道从何说起：“嗯……有点一言难尽啊？”  
　　我瞥见了门口的柜子，想起来应该调查一下我的武器们。“我一会再和你说吧，我现在赶时间。”  
　　我翻开柜子，查看子弹盒中的子弹——我怎么可能把专门针对吸血鬼的木质子弹和通常弹弄混啊！长刀也光洁锃亮，由于身旁弗拉德的缘故，刀身铭文几乎要燃烧起来，圣水也是原本的样子。  
　　“怎么了？”弗拉德轻轻地拍了拍我的肩膀，在我身旁径直坐到了地板上。  
　　我有些颓然，也坐了下来：“我不明白……我想不通……”  
　　“嗯？”他歪着头，未被束到脑后的金发垂坠下来，半点那个将要吸食我鲜血的吸血鬼模样都没有。  
　　他……是不是和我说过，他总是会理解……？  
　　他说过他遇见了未来，难道就是指，遇见了来自未来的我吗？  
　　“弗拉——”我感觉我好像抓住了什么一闪而过的灵感，拍向了他落在地板上的手背，“如果我说，我其实是来自明天的我，你能相信吗？”  
　　他眼神中划过一丝讶异，微微挑了挑眉，但是没有否定。  
　　“我……大约在两小时后，我会……”我想起我原本想要做的事，觉得脸上有些微热，只是干咳省略掉了内容，“嗯，我会回家，但是你突然就袭击了我，为了自卫我开枪打伤了你……之后我跑了出去，醒来的时候已经在医院了……之后……”我只是觉得我应该把这一切告诉他，包括最后关头异变的瑞贝和武器全废的局势。  
　　“这样啊……我大概，明白了。”他皱眉，点着额头道，“我确实……想让你离开。因为，之前与瑞贝的交谈，她告诉我，你并不是，她的目标……如果，在月满之前，你离开这里，就不会有事……”  
　　“她的目标是你啊弗拉，我刚刚已经告诉你了，她只是想要把你的力量收纳到她们家族那个什么神器的十字架里，我不是说过了，连舞娘的恶魔灵魂也被她收藏了吗？”我有些气恼，第一次因为他这样缓慢的语速感到急迫，“你没有必要用牙齿的催眠让我睡去，如果有我在，有我的长刀和双枪，更不要说正品的高纯度圣水和圣经了，我们没有必要害怕任何一个恶魔的！”  
　　“不。过去是不能改变的。”他坚定地咬了咬头，解释道：“如果，我因为知晓了，后面发生的事，而不去袭击……回家的你，那么，就没有契机，让你动用弗兰的开关。由此，未来的你，不会出现在我面前，我又从何得知，这一切呢？”  
　　他沉吟片刻，起身从冰柜中搬出储藏阻滞剂的箱子，打开了注射器的包装。  
　　“你做什么？”我心里隐隐明白了一些，但还是下意识地想问。  
　　弗拉德并没有停下手上的动作，将阻滞剂一支接着一支地注射入静脉：“让我虚弱……正常水平的我，无法在吸食你的血液后，还保持理智……我不能忘记这一切……”  
　　“可是，如果你虚弱了，我们就更加难以从瑞贝手下逃走了啊？而且不明情况的我肯定会毫不犹豫地拔枪射杀你……”昨夜的回忆涌上脑海，那时弗拉德并没有避开我的子弹。  
　　看来阻滞剂的药效果真起效很快，他的声音中已经带着些许疲惫：“是的……所以，把你的子弹，换成木质的……那些木弹，对于降级的我，可以限制我的行动……只要你，不瞄准心脏。”  
　　“这样一来，即使是木弹，我也会，看起来受到重创……你，就会仓皇而逃了吧……”  
　　“那万一我发觉了不对劲，反手抽刀或者向你投掷圣水怎么办？”我的作战很大程度上是靠训练的应激本能，有时候我也不知道重来一次的话我还会不会是拔枪射击。  
　　弗拉德垂下眼眸，轻轻一笑，向我耸了耸肩。  
　　我好像明白了什么。我抽出那把封了蜡的长刀，以及那些仿佛被灌了自来水的圣水瓶子，替换掉柜子中那把熟悉的长刀和圣水瓶。“你是说，其实我之前经历的那一切，都是已经被这仿佛绕不出的循环固定下来了的？”  
　　弗拉德将盒子里最后一支阻滞剂的盒子扔到垃圾桶里，推到旁边，已经虚弱到要用手撑住额头的地步。他放下袖子，缓和片刻后，回答道：“说明，如果……是你的话，你一定，会告诉我这些事……而我，总是会想到，这一个方法——欺骗过去的你。”他抬起头，向我露出了一个苍白的笑容：“就像，El Psy Congoo ……”  
　　“可是之后要怎么办？即使你保住了这样的循环，我又要怎么样才能救你？如果一直跳不出去的话，我岂不是会永远都活在这样反反复复的循环中，而你注定会被瑞贝夺取一切？”  
　　他扶着墙站了起来，背靠着墙面喘着粗气，偏过头来看着我：“总比，你被悖论杀死要好……崔斯，我，没有什么遗憾，除了一件事……你知道吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　他低下头轻轻地笑着，像是隔着玻璃看柜中糖果的孩子，眼中微光闪烁：“我想，我明白，你本来，想对我说什么了……虽然可惜……但是，足够了。”  
　　心底一恸，即使翻空了口袋、掀开了鞋底，也想要冲上前，把所有的尽管伶仃的钱币拍到他面前，为他买下一切：“弗拉，我——”  
　　“别说，崔斯。”他摇摇头：“我会舍不得。”  
　　“因为，我……赌你会赢……”弗拉德仔细地沉思片刻，郑重地对我点了点头：“嗯，我相信。”  
　　门外传来了铁门被打开的声音——是“我”回来了。  
　　弗拉德清了清嗓子：“到我表演的时候了……要记得，来救我，勇者？”  
　　我咬了咬牙，抱紧了更换完毕的装备包。我不知道要不要对他说任何承诺的话，毕竟我很害怕那就一语成谶，成为再也到达不了的未来。  
　　“既然我的下一秒还未确定，那我们就看看吧。”我抱起小查，从厨房的窗口翻出。大雨已经停歇，满园的白玫瑰沾满了雨水，略显沉重地摇曳。  
　　屋内的混乱如期而至，我听着白枪的枪管中射出了已经被我换好的木弹，再射入了弗拉德的身体的声音。我听见“我”破门而出，然后倒在了地上。  
　　等到“我”再也没有动静，我想再从后院翻进屋子。可是一道高挑的身影却从我未关的房门中闪入，我只能再次隐匿入黑暗。  
　　“我做到了……”弗拉德轻轻地对那个身影道。  
　　那个身影开口，不意外的，是瑞贝的声音：“确实。”  
　　“那么……你来这里……”  
　　“难得啊，传闻中德古拉唯一的儿子，弗拉德·采佩什，已经虚弱成这样了吗？看来海辛确实不能小觑。”  
　　靠在桌角蜷缩成一团的弗拉德没有说话，只是捂着被“我”用木弹打中的伤口，像是疲倦的小兽。  
　　瑞贝也沉默着。随后，她似乎轻轻地叹息了一声：“我不知道为什么，这样做会让我很难过，难过到让我想要流出泪来，吸血鬼，但是我不得不这样做。”  
　　“我知道为什么……但你，也许不会想知道。”弗拉德缓缓地说着。  
　　瑞贝笑出了声，笑声却带着颤音：“那就这样吧，如果你不是恶魔该多好，但是现在说什么也不能改变了。”  
　　她不再多言，低声念了一句我听不懂的咒语，她随身携带的链鞭如同有了生命一般束缚住了弗拉德。  
　　她把他带走了。  
　　但我只能眼睁睁的目睹这一切——因为弗拉德叮嘱过，不能改变过去导致悖论的发生。我紧紧地抱着小查，它也聪明地没有发出任何声音。  
　　我不再屏住呼吸，积郁在胸腔的情绪得以释放，我不断地深深呼吸着这雨后低压的空气。  
　　还不能停下，如果就在这里停下的话，是无法改变弗拉德被瑞贝吸食的结局的。我冲到了前院，“我”仍旧昏迷不醒。我看了看自己因为没穿鞋而被酸性恶魔腐蚀的脚底，狠下心，脱下了“我”脚上的海辛制式长靴，套在了自己脚上。  
　　不能就放任“我”在这里吧。我掏出手机，想要叫来救护车……可是我不能用我自己的号码。小查仿佛通灵一样，叼出了弗拉德遗落在房间里的手机。  
　　嗯……按照我对他的了解，这家伙应该会嫌麻烦地把密码设成1234或者0000吧。果然，只是简单的1234而已。  
　　用弗拉德的手机呼叫过救护车后，我便带着小查启程前往教堂。  
　　不能改变过去，但是至少我可以改变不远的将来吧。  
　　“起床。”教会的人已经熟悉了我的随机拜访，并没有人对我进行阻拦，我畅通无阻地来到了病员休息室，掀开了狼人艾德蒙德身上的被子。  
　　艾德受冷，不由得打了个哆嗦：“大少爷，你要知道，我在人形的时候是没有保暖的皮毛的——再说，这距离天亮还有很久吧？”  
　　“你都睡了多久了，女巫的诅咒已经解开了，你也该起来活动活动了。”我把小查抛到他的床上，看着两个犬科恶魔龇牙对峙。  
　　艾德最终决定不和没有人形的小查继续比拼，挥挥手把它赶下了床：“女巫的诅咒确实解开了，可是月亮的诅咒还刻在我身体里啊。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　他耸了耸肩：“明天是满月，你知道的，狼人会被迫变身，失去理智地狂化直到天亮。虽然那段时间里我的能力确实会达到巅峰啦……但我还是不希望自己凶残的一面给人们造成什么不可挽回的后果——所以，海辛少爷，能麻烦您帮我找个地下室找些铁链吗？”  
　　嗯，所以明天夜里瑞贝的狼人的力量才会格外强势？  
　　“那我问你一个问题，满月的狼人，同时面对一个虚弱的吸血鬼和一个看起来就更强大的不知道是什么但是肯定和狼人有关的恶魔，会先攻击谁呢？”我问道。  
　　虽然艾德有些不明所以，但还是回答我：“即使是依靠本能，也当然是先攻击看起来更强的了，如果和吸血鬼斗争得两败俱伤，不还是逃不过更强大的捕食者吗？”  
　　我拍了拍他的肩膀，感到有些高兴：“有你这句话，我就放心了；跟我来吧。”  
　　我把艾德带到了守墓人的窝棚，把他结结实实地用锁链锁在了废弃床板边上的柱子上。艾德因为我给他留了个可以平躺的空间而十分感激地对我点了点头。  
　　折腾了很久，天已经快亮了。该去看看即将醒来的“我”了。  
　　从医院窗外偷看着刚刚醒过来的我，没想到我的睡脸看起来竟然有那么一点弱智……怪不得别人总说我看起来比实际年龄小，这张脸确实有些年幼了，不知道是不是弗兰肯斯坦对我身体的调节出了什么问题。  
　　我敲了敲窗户，提醒那个仍在愣神的白痴。  
　　“我”好像反应过来了一点，嗯，虽然看起来很让人着急，但那毕竟是我自己，再怎么骂也不能改变的过去的我自己。那家伙甚至由于正在想事情而差点因为横穿马路被车撞倒，只能由恢复了些许的我打开了暂缓时间的界面，救了“我”一命。  
　　即使是昨天的“我”也还是比现在的我要年轻要幼稚嘛……我看着那家伙手足无措地呆呆地看着房间中的一片残局，颤抖着拨通了弗拉德的号码。  
　　久候多时的我接起了电话，恨铁不成钢地说道：“快用你妈妈给你的指环想想办法啊，为什么会蠢成这样！带齐装备，赶快的。”随后挂断了电话。  
　　然后“我”便像是鼓起了勇气一般，在房间里整理着装备，如计划中一样地将替换过的装备装入了背包，为着自己打了打气，光着脚就离开了家。  
　　小查仍旧有些迷茫地看着这一切。  
　　我一边翻找着弗拉德的手机通讯簿，一边通知了维克托有事拜托他的消息。  
　　那毕竟是月圆之夜的狼人，多一个人控制总比我一个人守着要方便。  
　　“是时候了，比安奇先生，今夜就是决战之夜。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7]这个小说就是《哈利波特》第三部


	100. Chapter 100

“是时候了，比安奇先生，今夜就是决战之夜。”  
维克托在我身旁停下了车，示意我上车再说：“虽然已经习惯了你这种奇妙的说话方式，不过还是偶尔会觉得不明所以呢。”  
“今晚我们终于能够终结那个黑女巫的组织里的头儿了！”我坚定地说道。  
维克托单手扶着方向盘，按照我说的驶向郊外的墓地：“这还差不多吧。要不然说起来我到底是为什么因为你一个电话就被拉来当苦力的？采佩什少爷呢？”  
我其实对于这件事也没有很大的把握，只能尽我所能地拉上一切可能有帮助的人。沉吟片刻后，我回答道：“嗯，营救他也是今晚的任务之一。”  
维克托瞥了我一眼，换了个话题：“我说你啊，之前告白失败了吧？”  
“你不要学着莱拉的语气和我说话！”  
“也行吧。你要知道，我的精神系能力在血族中算强的，所以这种事并不能瞒得住我。”他换了个舒适的坐姿，继续开车：“别想太多，不要因为人类的身份而觉得亏欠什么，我们缺的从来都不是时间。”  
为什么好像突然在给我做心理辅导……我挠了挠头，闷着声应了一句：“我知道了。”我不知道该如何继续下去，只能沉默着检查背包里的装备——直到我摸到了那个曾经属于前神父的徽章。  
“对了，你是不是和前神父的联系十分密切？”  
维克托点了点头：“是的。毕竟都在一个地区生活，只要我们不做出伤人的事，他作为本地的教会也不会干涉什么。为了报答他，我们也会为了他做一些事。”  
“可是他不是死了吗？死在墓园深处，那不是你们做的？”我感到十分奇怪。  
他摇头道：“不是。事实上，在杰克神父遇难的前夜，我们收到了他的转接责任信，后来也确实有别人联系了我们——那件事，很抱歉的事，是新任的‘上司’交给我们的任务。”  
我想了想，感觉约瑟芬不像是会做出要杀了我当成这诡异的祭品的人。而与今夜祭祀相关的人，岂不是只有瑞贝她们？  
心下一惊，我不知道这件事要不要告诉维克托，于是暂且埋在心底。  
等维克托停好车，我算着时间，“我”也该磨磨蹭蹭地来到墓园了。所以我提前带着维克托躲入了守墓人的窝棚。  
艾德已经陷入沉睡，像是发了高烧的病人一样，体表温度很高，不时皱着眉说着一些胡乱的话语。  
“请来的帮手还有狼人吗？真有你的，不要忘记今晚是满月啊。”维克托无奈地摇了摇头。  
我观察到“我”已经进入了墓园深处，便开始在维克托和小查惊恐的目光中给艾德松绑：“是啊，今晚是狂欢，如果不来一些疯狂的人，哪里闹腾得过敌人呢？”  
维克托沉吟片刻，还是说道：“可我不觉得能够威胁到采佩什少爷的敌人，光靠我们有什么用。”  
我沿途留下了引诱的符文，试图让苏醒后的艾德直接跟随着符文的记号来到墓园深处的地下墓穴，一边回应道：“但是你还是来了，不是吗？”  
“当然，因为他赋予了我新生，我万死不辞。”  
眼前就是那个漆黑的墓穴了，我用我的时间换来的转机就在下方。  
怎么能让你带着遗憾离去呢……至少也要活到听到我表白的那一刻吧！  
我放下了小查；双枪子弹已经就位，特制的纯银弹壳发出清脆的响声，背后的长刀也已经蓄势待发地在背上滚烫了。  
那么，就只差和“我”交班的时刻了。  
而这一次再度听见瑞贝吟诵的驱魔咒时，我竟然听清了她音调中些许的颤抖和悲怆。  
“A——”  
我旋身开枪，半跪于地面，与回溯时间之前的“我”的位置重合，用枪声打断了她的吟唱。而她此刻的形态也毕竟是恶魔，黑枪所属的水银弹瞬间将毒素蔓延到恶魔的体内。瑞贝受到枪击，发出一声愤怒的咒骂，从身体中甩出去了一部分躯壳，指挥着黑炎向我滚滚袭来。  
我不知道那是哪一种恶火，但是既然是火的话……我将圣水的瓶子捏破，洒在周身，纯白色的火焰仿佛屏障一样驱逐着黑炎，使它们无法近身。  
“我本来，没准备这么快了结你的，海辛。”瑞贝扯下了十字架，用力地向右一挥，阴沉地说道：“不过也好，反正你们家的人，尤其是本家海辛，一个都别想跑。”随着她的动作，她身后的庞大的阴影似乎鼓动除了某种不详的东西，被挤出来了似的分离开来，逐渐成型。说是成型，其实只是从一团凝结的混沌变成了另一团相对有实体有结构的怪物而已，苍白的皮肤包裹着畸形的骨架，皮肤下青色的血管和肌理暴突出来清晰可见。五官不明的脸上仅有一个长满了层层利齿的大口，齿间黏连着污浊的唾液。  
是异魔吗……一上来就是DMD难度了呢，那最后的对决难道会上升到HAH[8]？不过这种随时随地能与恶魔融为一体或者分离的能力，虽然有点恶心，但是倒也挺实用的。  
“我做到了吧，弗拉，我这算不算改变了必死的未来？”饶是如此，我还是有些兴奋地走到弗拉德身前，将他护在身后。“我没有辜负你，我们一定能够克服这一切的！”  
“嗯……继续努力。”他的声音很轻，但是足够肯定。  
我正想回头去查看他的身体情况，但是异魔发出一声嘶哑的咆哮，挥动尖锐的爪子就扑了过来。与此同时，瑞贝也并未松懈，舞动着舞娘的剑姿招招紧逼。  
身后一道血色的身影奔袭而至，将异魔擒到一边，狠狠地砸向地面。趁着瑞贝有些惊讶分神的瞬间，我格挡下她的挥击，抓准空档开了一枪。  
银弹将贯穿而过，我不信如果这样她还能脱下任何恶魔的衣装来避免这一次攻击。  
然而一阵叮铃的盔甲碰撞声后，瑞贝再次甩开手臂，卸下了仿佛被子弹反复射穿的一副银光锃亮的盔甲，丢到一边——那好像是属于银骑士的恶魔气息，从她的身体中剥离。  
这可不仅仅是稍难了吧，这样持续消耗下去，我肯定没有办法……  
我只能试图用强攻逼迫出瑞贝原本的人类形态，但是那十字架的能力过于极致，她总是能够找到合适的方式和恶魔化解我的攻击。  
就算是我也会累的啊……小查替我咬下了瑞贝横扫而过的骨针，否则如果挂彩，局势将对我更加不利。我喘着粗气，抽出了长刀，抵在地上。瑞贝是个优秀的攻击者，她一句话也不说，沉默地保持着她独有的攻守节奏，但却足够把并非最佳状态的我逼到窒息。  
“崔斯……”弗拉德在我身后呼唤道。说起来，我即使被暴打成如此的灰头土脸，也一步没有退后呢。“别勉强了……让——”  
“怎么可以不勉强啊，已经到了非这样做不可的地步了。”我按着太阳穴打断了他的话，如果时间能够再次停止，也许，也许我就可以找到她的空隙——但是这让我头痛到无法集中注意力，再也找不到与那个能力同调的刹那。  
一声孤傲的狼嚎冲天而起，化身巨狼的身影几乎是瞬间就闪到了身后，将分神的我按倒在地，隔着尖锐的牙齿对我的后脑喷吐着灼热的气息。  
我偏过头去，维克托正与瑞贝分离出的不知第几只恶魔鏖战，显然无暇兼顾我这里的战局。我深吸一口气，试图强行从现下的不利局势反击。  
在我能意识到下一个铺天盖地而来的威胁时，仅仅来得及迅速团身从巨狼的身下翻滚而过，避开几乎要贯穿胸膛的致命伤。另一只巨大的狼形尖锐的爪子深深地划破我背后的皮肉，在脊椎处甚至刻出让人牙酸的噪音。  
我感觉到滚烫粘稠的液体随着伤口迸裂而出，像是决堤的洪水。有人将我扑倒到了另一边，他一声闷哼，馥郁的玫瑰花香和咸腥的血味一同涌入鼻腔。  
但是不能在这里停下来。我尽量无视背后飞速流淌的体温，抓紧了弗拉德的身子向一旁滚去，留下刻印好的爆裂符文为无法停止攻击的巨狼送葬。  
急于补刀的巨狼被瞬间炸碎，黏液一样浓厚的恶魔气息飞溅开来，发出了恶心的噗噗声。  
冰凉的地板不停地从背后的伤口攫取着我的体温，但好在理智仍未被一同撕裂，我拽着弗拉德就要起身，他却突然反向将我扑倒在地。我看见他头顶掠过又两个巨大的黑色身影，咆哮着冲向了最开始的巨狼。  
是艾德蒙德终于循着味道来了吗……我偏过头去，看到那匹正在与瑞贝所属的狼人撕咬的还有另一个稍小的身影，三张血盆大口在三个脑袋间摇晃。  
“这下我可要生气了，海辛，看来你把我的祭祀当做是什么和你的恶魔朋友们的嘉年华了啊？”瑞贝阴恻的声音飘忽而来，连带着声线里似乎都鼓动着爆满了恶魔气息的黏液泡。  
我再将一支肾上腺素注射入静脉，捏碎了真空管，扶着弗拉德坐了起来：“可是论人数，你未必就输给了我啊！”  
人形的瑞贝没有理会我的反讽，只是扯去了外套和衬衣，仅仅留下了紧身的衣装。她眯起眼睛，郑而重之地将那仍旧兀自散发着白光的十字架倒置，重新挂在了胸口。  
而那倒置的十字架竟然并未因为重力而复原，反而像是有什么托着它一样，保持着逆位悬浮在瑞贝的前胸。她闭上眼睛，张开双臂，呈正位的受难状，嘴唇飞速地念祷着什么。  
逆位的十字架，即是深渊最深处的象征。  
看起来就是在搓大招啊——我提起长刀强撑着自己向瑞贝冲去。她身后巨大的阴影疯狂地鼓胀，几乎要冲破这地穴的顶端。那是融合了无数恶魔的缝合体，即使仅仅借助着黑炎的微光也能看见那仿佛化为实体的黏液一样的气息中翻涌着各种躯体，一个个的都像是沸水表面即将破裂的气泡，就要冲破最后的枷锁。  
落下的种类繁复的恶魔越来越多，我几乎就要看不见在一旁战斗的维克托他们的身影了。  
我擦破手掌，让鲜血濡湿长刀表面的花纹，它们闪烁片刻后暴起了更加耀眼的湛蓝色光辉。我凝聚起最后的力量一跃而起，想要在那诡异的深渊之潮凝聚完成之前攻破瑞贝的肉身。  
我向她的肩膀斜劈过去，然而“当”的一声，仿佛砍上了坚不可摧的金属。  
就在这时，我突然发现，她一向不会显露出的锁骨下方，有一道十分熟悉的痕迹，就与弗兰肯斯坦留给我的记号没有十分大的差别。  
“你居然是——？”我不由得惊讶地看向瑞贝，但是并没有停下手中挥刀的力度。长刀的刀身再次盛放光芒，我隐隐听到了什么东西碎裂的声音——是她临时架起的防御要被我攻破了吗？  
“没想到吗？你以为我所属是谁？”她突然笑了，我只觉得眼前一黑，彻骨的冰凉冲刷了全身，一股极大的压力将我狠狠地锤到了地上。喉咙中涌出又甜又锈的液体，无可遏制地喷了出来。那寒冷的深渊气息化作的铁拳并未罢休，径直穿过了我的身体，流淌入地下，但是却似乎在我的每一寸肌肉间留下了恐惧的阴影——好冷，冷得我止不住得打颤。  
后背的伤口也在加剧着我体温的流失。失去了温度的生物会怎么样？我只觉得连能够思考的大脑都要被冻僵了，只能呆呆地看着黑暗的洞穴顶端。  
刀剑交错的铿锵声好像隔着一层遥远的薄膜一样，离我很远很远，我只能听见自己徒劳的喘 息声，和越来越激烈的心跳声。  
不行啊，手指开始麻木了，就要握不住刀了。  
可我还有……没能完成的事啊……  
映入眼中的那些光芒开始溃散，视野也开始因为缺血而模糊了，我闭了闭眼，想要再次撑起自己的身体。不过是被深渊之流穿透了身体而已，还不足以让我倒下……  
可是再次睁开眼的时候，我看见，那黑暗到极点的气息中鼓胀起的囊泡，睁开了深红色的眼睛。  
难以遏制的恐惧钻入了大脑，裹挟着前所未有的痛苦，仿佛脑海里密密麻麻地都睁开了那样的眼睛，贪婪的目光不断地审视着我的一切。  
“崔斯……”我听到有人在呼唤我的名字，还有一只骨节分明的手，紧紧地抓住了我。我仿佛是溺水之人，便也仅仅抓住了他。  
是谁……那个熟悉的味道，就像是穿越了层层密林的阳光，像是沼泽深处的玫瑰，像是幽暗古堡里妖精轻吟的夜曲，像是某人始终清澈明亮的黄金瞳。  
但是与我对上视线的，是一双血红的属于吸血鬼的双眼。弗拉德皱着眉，像是在克制着本能——因为此刻的我应该已经浑身鲜血了吧，对他而言就像是瘾君子眼前的罂粟一样让人难以自禁，要不是那些阻滞剂，也许他早就丧失了理智。  
阻滞剂……吗？  
现在要想逃出去，是不是只能依靠弗拉德的力量了，或者说，只有不被抑制的弗拉德才有能力和神器展开的瑞贝对抗？  
我想起瑞贝提到过的，她的血液可以增强恶魔的能力……既然美第奇可以，同为神器继承者的海辛又为什么不行？  
我扯开病号服的领子，将侧颈完完全全地暴露出来，伸手拂了拂上面的污垢：“趁现在，靠你了，求你了。”  
“……”  
“真的，求你了，弗拉德，这是我能想到的最后的办法了……咳……”我擦去嘴角的血污，即使我手臂上的鲜血好像比脸上更多，“不要犹豫，靠我的血去打败那个女人……当时你把命押给了我，现在——”  
尖牙刺破皮肤的瞬间发出一声轻微的声响，我能感受到我残余的温度从颈部流入了他的体内。  
恍惚间回忆起我们第一天的见面，他也曾这样用尖牙刺破了我的动脉。  
然后故事就这样开始了。  
不过这次真的是快要失血休克了，我眼前已经是一片黑暗，脑子也快要想不清楚东西了。  
只是觉得像是被他冰凉的唇亲吻着侧颈，宛如岁月一样温柔而悠长。  
应该是从家族传承给我的血脉起了作用，我能感受到他身上的纯粹的血族气息逐渐暴涨，达到了身为人类的我只能仰望的高度，像是教堂的尖顶、又像是夜空中的星辰。但是那骤然增长的气息也猛烈地冲击着我的神经，让我沉入了黑暗。

我闻见了医院的消毒水味，还有那再熟悉不过的、萦绕于心口的玫瑰花香。  
眼皮终于不再沉重，于是我睁开了双眼。  
蓝色的窗帘紧闭，仅仅从纤维的孔隙中零星漏出一两丝温暖。  
我想握一握拳，测试一下现在的身体情况，但是右手手心却攥到一个……骨节分明的手？  
我向右边看去，看到一个金色的脑袋正趴在病床旁，手埋在被子下，也就是我的手掌上。  
嗯……  
嗯？  
（脏话）  
这家伙怎么回事啊！嗯……不过，突然觉得，他好像有点像那种，猫？那种疲惫不堪但是又紧紧抓着什么东西不肯放的、安静的猫吧。  
虽然我是狗派，但我还是情不自禁地想要去摸一摸他的头。  
弗拉德的金发倒不是想象中死尸那样枯萎毛糙，反而十分柔顺，手感像是上等丝绸一样。  
他终于是感受到我的醒来，微微一动，抬起头来。  
他的眼眸如闪烁的黄金，氤氲未散的是玫瑰味的乳香，而没药已缠绕我的周身。[9]  
愿我的祷告如香横陈，愿我的祈求如献晚祭。[10]  
“弗拉，我——”  
他突然扑了过来，环过双臂，紧紧地把我拥入一个微凉的怀抱，瘦削的下巴抵在我的肩膀，肌肤相接处传递着他有些低的体温。  
我竟然有些不知所措……笨拙地用缠满绷带的手轻轻地拍打着他的后背。而他也保持着沉默，没有打破此刻的安静。就像是他堆满了回忆的书房一样安详。  
所以说，现在的情况，是我们已经脱离了危险了？我悄悄地打量着周围的环境，看到了在一旁地板上套着治疗头套而只能侧着躺的小查，以及同病房里手脚都打上了石膏的艾德。虽然我真的很想知道那之后发生了什么，但是，但是现在那样做的话，未免也太破坏气氛了吧。现在的氛围，应该适合……  
“你是不是……还没有，交上筹码？”弗拉德在我耳旁轻轻地说。  
我一僵：“啊？什么筹码？”  
他撤开了拥抱，语气中带着些嗔怒：“你赌我赢……现在，我赢了，但是，你当时，还没有，押上任何东西……？”  
“那，你要什么啊？”我觉得脸上痒痒的，习惯性地想要挠一挠头发。  
“……”  
他没有说话，有些玩味地挑着一边的眉毛，紧紧地盯着我。  
我咬了咬牙，深深呼吸。突然让我说出这样的话还真是无法好好的吐字啊……再说了，我哪里是没有押上任何赌注了，我明明把我这条被我自己无比珍惜的性命押给了他啊！  
我翻起眼睛，看见他仍然满眼挑逗地看着我，只能握紧双拳、鼓足了勇气：“那好吧，其实，我早就该对你说了，我——”  
“弗拉，崔斯他怎么样了？我从教堂的餐厅打包来了吃的……”  
无知无觉的爱丽丝突然推门而入，手里拎着一个篮子。然而她刚一抬头，就发现了气氛有点不太对，深红色的眼珠转了转，不知道该继续做些什么。  
“下面是未成年人不准看的片段！”我气的要命，积攒了这么久的大技能，为什么被人说打断就打断了？但是我不会认输的。我直接按住了弗拉德的后脑，撬开他未紧闭的齿缝，舔舐他曾咬破我喉管的尖牙的齿根。他的口腔里有些凉，就像是在含着一颗玫瑰味的软糖。  
“嗯……？”他似乎有些讶异，微微颤抖着，下意识地想要离开我的温度，像是饮水时受惊的鹿。开玩笑，我可是名副其实的猎人，吸血鬼也是恶魔，也就是我的猎物。这种情况下，怎么可能让你逃脱。  
爱丽丝尖叫着跑出了病房，也不顾这里是医院。我听见她大声地说着什么：“莱拉，你不知道我刚刚看到了什么！”  
我也不知道你看到了什么，但是我心满意足地班师归巢了。  
弗拉德立刻背过脸去，用手指遮挡着半脸，没有说话。  
门外莱拉斯似乎是捂住了爱丽丝的嘴，病房内的空气也逐渐安静下来。  
“怎么啦！想、想不到吧！这就是你惹恼了猎人的下场！”我挠了挠头，咽下那口属于他的味道。  
冷静下来了。  
“最后，你，和瑞贝怎么样了？”我还是小心翼翼地问出了这个问题。其实还是不能不在意的，她锁骨下的那个记号，难道说明，其实……  
弗拉德弯起手指擦着脸颊：“那确实是，无比罕见的能力……与恶魔同化、或者说，就如恶魔间的，互相吞噬一样……”  
我有些着急：“我问的不是这个，其实我想知道的是，她到底……嗯，她为什么好像什么都不知道？”  
弗拉德点头道：“我确实……没有告诉她。”他垂下眼眸，意味不明地笑了笑，“如果她知道了，反而，会困惑、会迷茫吧……”  
是说瑞贝自始至终都不知道自己前世的事吗？可我分明看得见在她完全暴走之前，对弗拉德的不舍啊……可是听她口口声声的意思，将弗拉德这个高阶恶魔同化是她必须要做的事，即使再惋惜和留恋，也必须忽视心底的感情吧。  
也是个值得尊敬的人。  
只是不知道她背后究竟是什么样的组织，竟然掌握人造人的技术。  
“所以最后你也把那个欠了一辈子的吻还给她了吗？”  
“嗯。”弗拉德有些不好意思地擦着嘴唇，不时地瞥我一眼。  
但是，说到一辈子啊，果然有些事还是不能忽略呢。  
“其实，我觉得应该告诉你的是——”我勉强地让自己笑的不羁一些、看起来不那么在意这件事：“我肯定是会早早的过完我短暂的一生的，但是……这样想想，没办法陪你走更长的路，似乎有些不公平……”  
要是普通人类还好，最多辜负他几十年。可弗拉德不一样，我看不见他的终点。  
“我终究，只是你漫长岁月里的一小段故事，对吧？”  
“对不起，因为不管我平日里怎样和恶魔厮混，但是涉及到立场与阵营的问题上，你也知道，退治深渊的战争一定会发生，身为海辛家的猎人，我不能接受自己被转化为吸血鬼这件事。这是我最后的原则，也是我最大的自私，我不知道这样的我，你能不能接受……”  
他很认真地看着我，缓缓地说道：“我不在乎。”  
我看着他微微抽动的嘴角，就觉得事情肯定不简单：“你这家伙，一定是在想着什么钻漏洞的法子吧，行不通的，我不会同意的！”  
他干脆笑了出来：“那……怎么补偿我？”  
见我怔住，他笑着摇了摇头：“用那句话吧。”  
“不行！我看着你的脸我说不出口！”我也不顾身上的伤，猛地把弗拉德揽入怀中，紧紧地扣住他的肩膀。我喜欢这种感觉，那种肆无忌惮的把胸膛和后背都交给他，不管他做出什么事都心甘情愿的放纵和恣意。  
我终于发现，我的目的从来都不是归宿，而是一种默契。也许在旅途中，也许在归途中，不论何时何地、不论天气如何、不论景色如何、不论究竟是悲伤还是快乐、有钱还是没钱、是成功还是成功它妈，都有一个可以边走边说的人，就像我们每一次从家走到教堂、或者从教堂回家一样。不对，弗拉德不怎么说话，好吧，但他总是喜欢听着我说，这也很棒，因为只要是他就可以。这就是我的爱情了吧。  
直接说的话未免也太俗套了。  
“补偿你一间房子，黄金地段，邻里和睦，就是有时候会扑通扑通地有点吵。”我将他的手挪到我心脏的位置：“不设租金，永不到期。”

第100.5章前世情人的后日谈  
　　以下部分是当时整理思路的时候一并写的，为崔斯正在行动的时候同时发生的事。由于是线索整理所以并没有使用弗拉德式的断断续续的说话方式，且用V代替弗拉德，R代替瑞贝。  
　　  
　　（万圣节夜）  
　　瑞贝告诉了弗拉德什么：没错，我确实是美第奇家的人。  
　　V：那么你是来找崔斯报仇的吗？  
　　R：是的，整个海辛家都该死  
　　V：你知道我不会让你这么做的。  
　　R：你就不好奇海辛到底做了什么吗？他又为什么非要我死不可？  
　　V：我一定会阻止你们的厮杀的。  
　　R：你根本什么都不知道。看到这个了吗？（露出锁骨下的记号）  
　　V：（想起崔斯也有这样的记号）这到底是什么？  
　　R：这就是让我还能作为一个“人”活到现在的代价。而我活下来，诛灭海辛一族就成了我的使命。想必崔斯特额有什么不得不完成的使命，才被刻下这样的记号吧。  
　　V：所以这到底是什么意思？  
　　R：这是人造人的编码。五十年前，我目睹了我的家族被那群道貌岸然的猎人剿灭。濒死之际，有人用这样的方式让我复活，让我使用这不会老去的身体直到今天。我一定要揭露海辛家的阴谋，为美第奇平反。崔斯特小时候也死过一次吧，他也是用了这样的技术菜活了过来。如果你不信任我，大可以去问他。  
　　V：我没有不信任你，我只是……  
　　R：你太天真了，弗拉德，人类比你想的复杂得多。利益与情感的纠葛，不是你这样一个避世血族能明白的。如果你想站队，就请尽快吧，我也不希望我们会成为敌人。  
　　V：……  
　　R：你知道吗？每次看着你，我都有种熟悉的感觉，就像是我们在见面之前，就有过很深的羁绊。  
　　V：（原来她不知道自己是安洁莉卡的转世吗？）  
　　R：也许在前世不知道什么时候，我曾经被你这个吸血鬼迷得神魂颠倒吧，也许曾经为你奉上献血也说不定。  
　　V：……  
　　R：所以，我知道你一定会去找崔斯特商量的，毕竟你那么喜欢他。  
　　R：遇到这种事，你居然还会极力地维护我，这让我很感动。谢谢你。  
　　R：如果……如果不是这样的立场，如果我再年轻一些，我一定会喜欢你吧。  
　　V：……那些人，墓地的那些仿佛祭祀的祭品，都是你杀的吗？  
　　R：我现在不想说这些。（这时弗拉德的电话响起，来自崔斯特）好吧，看来我不能再占用你的时间了。最后的忠告，崔斯特的身体并不稳定。我不清楚为什么海辛家要让这样一个孩子承担那么多的责任，还让他忍受痛苦。如果可以的话，请带他离开这里。你一定能感觉到，如果崔斯特被逼急了，命都能拼上。我的目标是摧毁整个海辛家，如果是你带他走，我也可以考虑视而不见。  
　　V：（我应该回去再问问他人造人的事。）  
　　（接崔斯特人造人的记号暴露）  
　　  
　　（当天晚上的离家，与瑞贝会面）  
　　V：你说的对。  
　　V：可我要怎么样才能救他？  
　　R：你想要怎样救他？  
　　V：为什么你能活这么久？  
　　R：因为我的身体不是为了触摸极限而存在的；而崔斯特却一直在挑战自己的身体，使用年限自然会无比短暂。  
　　R：也许你可以试着转化他。传说里吸血鬼为了永恒的爱情不都是这种老套方法吗？  
　　V：他不会喜欢变成恶魔的。  
　　R：……我只能说，今晚，让他离开这里。  
　　V：为什么？  
　　R：我也有要隐瞒的秘密，这里的原因我不能告诉你。  
　　V：他不可能就这样乖乖离开的。  
　　R：你可是二代吸血鬼，你的精神控制呢？  
　　V：他不是血奴，没有契约的话，精神控制会损伤大脑。  
　　R：那就用你的牙齿想想办法，咬破他的血管，让他昏迷。  
　　V：……可是这样对你有什么好处？  
　　R：……  
　　R：作为交换，你帮我做一件事吧。  
　　V：你先说，我再决定要不要答应。  
　　R：送他离开后，在你们家里等我吧。我来告诉你这一切。  
　　V：好。  
　　R：他就那么值得你不顾一切地拯救吗？如果我说这是你用你的自由换取他短暂的一生呢？你会后悔吗？  
　　R：他凭什么？他有什么值得你这样做的？我不明白。  
　　V：……你不用明白，只要我明白就好。  
　　（接崔斯特喝酒壮胆回家却被袭击）  
　　  
　　（崔斯特贡献血液力量让弗拉德重回巅峰，完全压制瑞贝之后）  
　　R：如果我能拥有这力量……  
　　V：结束了，瑞贝。  
　　R：是啊，我输了。  
　　R：从某种程度上，完败给崔斯特了。  
　　V：……  
　　R：你知道吗，弗拉德，我其实很嫉妒的。为什么是他？你到最后一定会发现，他才是人人得而诛之的大恶人。  
　　V：与他是谁无关，是他就够了。  
　　R：……  
　　R：算了。已经到了这种地步了，我为什么还会有幻想。  
　　R：我就快死了，弗拉德，我已经能看到幻觉了。我看见我穿着好像几百年前的衣服，倒在你的怀里。  
　　R：会不会真的有前世这一说？如果真的有，我的前世有留住你哪怕一刻的目光吗？  
　　R：我在说些什么，你一定恨死我了，把你们伤成这样。  
　　R：但是有些话，现在不说的话，就再也没有机会了。  
　　R：从遇见你的第一眼开始，我就被你俘获了。这样说出来很丢人，但是我就快死了，也不害怕那么多了。  
　　R：我确实骗了你。因为我知道，我们之间没有可能。我的事业是那样的宏伟和光辉，我不能为了一己私欲而牺牲掉你这么大的一个战力。  
　　R：所以，我才会，如此的嫉恨崔斯特吧。  
　　R：那么，永别了。如果有下辈子，我还会遇见你吗？  
　　V：（交还债务，在她额头上亲吻）晚安。也许会吧，希望到时候，你不会背负这么沉重的业。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8]是鬼泣系列的难度分级，DMD（Dante Must Die）为剧情关卡稍难，HAH（Hell And Hell）为剧情关卡最难。  
> [9]黄金、乳香、没药出自《圣经·旧约》，分别象征信心、虔诚和觉悟  
> [10]原句摘自《启示录》  
> [11]瑞贝其名取自Green Day的《She’s A Rebel》，也取自DMC中但丁的武器Rebellion，由于瑞贝本人一开始的意语发音和解释导致我方全员并没有想到叛逆者这个意思。


End file.
